Melodías Imposibles de Borrar
by DaRk-DrEaM-FP
Summary: UNA HISTORIA DONDE LA MÚSICA UNE A DOS ALMAS QUE JAMÁS PENSARON ENAMORARSE PERO QUE SERÁN OBLIGADAS A SEPARARSE POR CULPA DEL RESENTIMIENTO, EL ODIO Y EL TEMOR. PROVOCANDO QUE EL AMOR SE ACABE DANDO PASO A LA INDIFERENCIA Y SOLEDAD.
1. Recuerdos Mortales

**MELODÍAS IMPOSIBLES DE BORRAR**

Capítulo I: Recuerdos mortales...

Siempre he pensado que hay tres tipos de personas. Las primeras son aquellas que piensan que la vida no vale nada…, a otras les da lo mismo vivir o morir porque creen que sólo para eso nacieron…, pero para otras… la vida es un completo misterio, lleno de enigmas, de confusiones, con un sin número de encrucijadas; amar u odiar es tan complejo e infinito como el mismo universo. En algún momento de mi existencia pensé que la vida sólo era un camino que tarde o temprano tendría que terminar de cualquier modo, no me preocupaba en absoluto por preguntarme el por qué había nacido en este mundo, mucho menos me cuestionaba con qué propósito había llegado a él.

Mi nombre es Kagome Higurashi y tengo 15 años. Nací en una ciudad situada en la parte oriental de la isla Honshu llamada Sendai en Japón. Yo vivía felizmente con mi familia, tenía a mis padres que para mí, eran un ejemplo a seguir, porque nunca discutían, siempre estaban alegres ¡Y lo mejor de todo! que seguían amándose como si fueran unos adolescentes. Ellos siempre me dedicaban todo su tiempo, se preocupan por mi salud y bienestar interior e intelectual, jamás los cambiaría por nada en el mundo por que son los mejores.

Mi padre era un violinista muy famoso, reconocido por todo Japón, su apellino o mejor dicho nuestro apellido era distinguido por todo lo ancho y largo del país, claro está, que sólo era para aquellas personas que eran conocedoras de sus obras. Mi madre, bueno… ella es una mujer muy bella, siempre gentil, alegre y devota a su familia, ella estudió Arte en Europa y fue en ese lugar por ironías de la vida dónde conoció a mi padre (a pesar de ser originarios del mismo país). Pero no crean que lo conoció precisamente en un fabuloso y majestuoso concierto, ¡¡Claro que no! Mi papá se dedicaba a tocar su violín en plazas concurridas a cambio de algunos monedas para poder sobrevivir, de esa manera era como podía solventar sus estudios en una prestigiada Universidad de Italia (cuna de los violinistas por así decirlo…). Desafortunadamente él nunca tuvo el apoyo de mis abuelos, jamás consintieron su afición a la música, por lo tanto, mi padre no tenía ni su apoyo económico y mucho menos el moral. Ellos tenían la ideología de que la música no dejaba nada y que no tenía caso esforzarse tantos años y echar a perder tu vida en algo tan insignificante, porque tarde o temprano te morirías de hambre; de tal forma que su querido y único hijo tuvo que salirse de su casa y conseguir su sueño de una manera u otra.

También tengo una hermana llamada Kikyou a la que adoro más que a nadie en este mundo. Ella es más alta que yo, de pelo largo y liso color azabache, piel blanca y tersa, ojos calculadores y penetrantes, su mirada es verdaderamente imponente; yo en cambio también cuento con pelo largo y negro pero la diferencia es que es ondulado, el color de piel es el mismo aunque mi cuerpo en contraste con el de mi hermana es débil, frágil a cualquier contacto, eso sin olvidar que mis ojos sólo reflejan tristeza y desolación…

Kikyou y yo siempre hemos sido muy unidas y a pesar de que ella es dos años más grande que yo, nunca me ha discriminado por mi edad y jamás ha hecho diferencias entre nosotras, mucho menos me ha impuesto su autoridad como hermana mayor. Somos muy parecidas físicamente, cuando salimos a algún lado a pasear o de compras la gente que nos mira piensa que somos gemelas, pero eso sólo era en lo físico, porque nuestras tendencias y habilidades eran muy distintas…

Desde que tengo uso de razón Kikyou siempre ha sido muy hiperactiva, nunca puede estarse quieta en un solo lugar, siempre tiene que estar haciendo algo y si es deporte… ¡¡Mucho mejor para ella, ya que es su pasión en la vida. Yo soy totalmente distinta en ese aspecto, soy pésima en los deportes, mis únicas habilidades son la música, la pintura y la cocina, de ahí en fuera no sirvo para nada, ni siquiera puedo andar en bicicleta; mi hermana se ha esmerado enormemente en enseñarme algo de deporte… pero simplemente… ¡No se me da, la verdad no entiendo de donde saca Kikyou tanta paciencia…, otro en su lugar ya me hubiera mandado al demonio por ser tan torpe…; pero ella siempre tiene una sonrisa para mi cada vez que fallo en mis intentos por realizar alguna actividad física.

En fin, mi vida era de lo más normal, como cualquier otra en el mundo, hasta que llegó aquel día…

Eran vacaciones de verano y mis padres nos consintieron a mi hermana y a mí, con un fabuloso crucero por el Mediterráneo, yo tenía siete años y Kikyou nueve, estábamos fascinadas con aquel regalo por parte de nuestros amados padres, ¡Sería el mejor viaje de mi vida, pero si hubiera sabido lo que pasaría después, no habría permitido que fuéramos a aquel devastador crucero que cambió mi vida totalmente…

Llegamos en avión a la ciudad de Nápoles, Italia; era ahí, donde comenzaría nuestra travesía por todo el mediterráneo.

Al llegar, Kikyou y yo no pudimos evitar asombrarnos al ver aquel descomunal barco, era precioso, enorme. Por él subían y bajaban personas de todas partes del mundo, algunos con prisas, otros molestos, pero la mayoría se encontraban alegres y extasiados como nosotras.

Comenzamos a subir la rampa que nos conduciría al viaje de ensueño, mi madre llevaba consigo su más preciado tesoro, en otras palabras su cámara fotográfica, no podía perderse aquella oportunidad de disfrutar de sendos paisajes, aunque sigo sin entender que le puede encontrar de maravilloso el fotografiar a tanta gente. Por alguna extraña razón mi padre no llevaba consigo su preciado violín, ¿La razón? nunca la conocí.

Después de eso, Kikyou y yo pisamos cubierta, estaba impecable, la madera era deslumbrante, de un pulido y corte perfecto, aún después de tantos años puedo recordar el olor a pino, a caoba y a roble que despedía aquel barco por todos sus rincones. Nos instalamos en nuestro camarote, era enorme, la cama era sumamente suave y delicada, fina por todos lados, el baño era de lo más lujoso, limpio e impecable con un aroma campestre imposible de olvidar. Minutos después el barco zarpó, cuando lo desencallaron sentí en ese instante que no debía estar en ese lugar, que tenía que regresar, que quizás jamás regresaría completa , pero mi hermana me hizo olvidar aquellos pensamientos con un sonoro almohadazo…

_**-¡¡Despierta! Parece que estuvieras en un velorio…**_

_**-¡¡No me pegues, ya sabes que no me gusta que juguemos así…!**_

Le reclamé con molestia porque por su culpa me había golpeado contra la ventanilla y eso me había dolido mucho…

_**-Siempre tan delicada… ¡Vamos, tenemos que conocer cada rincón de este barco…!**_

Kikyou se encontraba muy emocionada, me tomó de la mano y salimos del camarote para explorar de proa a popa el barco. Las horas pasaron y parecía que esto no tenía fin, siempre que creíamos que ya habíamos visto todo, encontrábamos una nueva habitación en donde discernir nuestra insaciable curiosidad. Después de eso las noches, los días y las ciudades fueron cambiando, primero arribamos en Grecia, después Turquía, más tarde Israel sin olvidar la entrañable ciudad de El Cairo, luego vino Libia y por último quedaba Túnez para después regresar de nuevo a Nápoles. En ese trayecto fue cuando la desgracia que cambió mi vida llegó…

Kikyou se encontraba en cubierta junto con mis padres mirando la tranquilidad del mar, disfrutando de su suave viento y sin olvidar el bellísimo cielo estrellado; yo me encontraba descansando en mi camarote, estaba muy cansada del último viaje a Túnez, aquella visita me había fatigado mucho y cuando toqué cama caí rendida, mi sueño era tranquilo y profundo, similar a las aguas marinas que atravesábamos. De repente algo estremeció totalmente al barco producto de una gran explosión que provenía de las profundidades del mar, uno de los motores del navío se había sobrecargado, los técnicos no pudieron hacer nada para solucionarlo y el motor explotó junto con ellos. Yo me desperté sobresaltada por el ruido, lo último que recordaba era que mi hermana se había dormido conmigo pero… ¡Ya no estaba ella, ni tampoco mis papás… ¡Estaba sola! ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Por qué tanto ruido?

_**-¡¡Mamá! ¡¡Papá, ¿Dónde están?...**_

Grité como loca, pero nadie me escuchaba, asustada, me levanté de mi cama, olvidé ponerme las sandalias porque lo único en que pensaba era salir de ahí. Ya me encontraba en la puerta a punto de abrirla pero algunos sonidos que provenían del otro lado de la misma me asustaron aún más, podía escuchar a personas gritando y corriendo por todo el pasillo, no quería abrir la puerta aquellos gritos y lamentos me perturbaban pero no podía continuar en mi camarote así que me armé de valor, abrí la puerta y en ese momento fue cuando me di cuenta de mi terrible realidad…

Las personas corrían desesperadas, chocaban unas con otras como si algo las estuviera persiguiendo, sus enormes y estruendosas pisadas taladraban mis oídos aterrorizándome más, mi pequeño corazón latía sin cesar con absoluta desesperación, por mis rostro resbalaban la primeras gotas de sudor, el calor era insoportable. Comencé a caminar entre la muchedumbre, a la mayoría de los tripulantes ni siquiera les importó que fuera tan solo una niña, me golpeaban, me empujaban y continuamente me tiraban. Muchos de los pasajeros llevaban consigo su chaleco salvavidas, yo no entendía porqué; según me había dicho mi papá eso sólo se usaba en casos de emergencia, como por ejemplo que el barco se hundiera…

_**-Señor ¿Que pasa?**_

Le pregunté a un hombre que se encontraba cerca de mí, pero no me entendió ya que no hablábamos el mismo idioma. Lo mejor que se me ocurrió fue ir a mi camarote y ponerme el chaleco. Traté de conservar la calma aunque la verdad estaba muy asustada y por mi cara resbalaba un mar de lágrimas. Entré, corrí rumbo al closet, lo abrí y ahí encontré el chaleco de todos, tome uno, me lo puse y después agarré los otros tres sobrantes, en eso el barco comenzó a moverse de un lado a otro, como si una gran tormenta lo meciera con suma violencia, no podía mantener el equilibrio, vi como la puerta se cerró, con dificultad pude llegar a ella tambaleándome pero no podía abrirla, estaba atascada. Comencé a gritar y a llorar como loca, ahora me encontraba totalmente histérica y a un paso de la locura; aún así me mantenía aferrada a los chalecos, de ellos dependía que alguien se salvara, pero nuevamente el barco se meció con violencia provocando que me cayera una vez más para después rodar en el piso hasta que mi cuerpo fue detenido por el buró que se encontraba aún lado de la cama trayéndome como consecuencia un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, no pude evitar soltar los chalecos y sobarme mi frente porque el golpe que me había dado había sido muy violento. Los chalecos seguían balanceándose al compás del barco ahora se encontraban debajo de la cama, estaba a punto de ir por ellos cuando escuche la voz de mi padre…

-¡¡**_Kagome ¿Estas ahí! ¡¡Abre la puerta!_**

Gritaba desesperado del otro lado de la puerta Al oír su voz me olvidé de los chalecos y como pude llegué a la puerta y traté de abrirla, pero era inútil…

_**-¡No puedo abrirla! ¡¡Ayúdame, no me dejes papá…!**_

Le grité como loca. Los gritos de mi padre, los de las personas, el meneo del barco y el calor me perturbaban cada vez más, no sabía que hacer…

_**-¡¡Quítate de la puerta, la voy a tirar!**_

Mi padre comenzó a golpear la puerta con violencia, me hice a un lado, me encogí de rodillas y me tapé lo oídos, aquellos golpes me asustaban aún más, mi desesperación y miedo aumentaban con cada golpe hasta que por fin con una patada, mi padre pudo derrumbarla. Entró desesperado buscándome con la mirada hasta que me encontró encogida en el piso muy asustada y llorando, me cargó y salió corriendo despavorido a través del pasillo que ya estaba casi vacío, había humo por todas partes, algo se quemaba, parecía que el cuarto de máquinas se estaba incendiando porque de ahí era dónde provenía aquel humo negro. Aparte de nosotros sólo había otras tres personas corriendo para salvarse…

_**-¿Dónde están Kikyou y mamá?**_

Le pregunté muy preocupada.

-**_Están en cubierta no te preocupes…_**

Me contestó muy apurado y casi sin aliento

_**-¡¡Los chalecos! ¡¡Ellas no tienen, tú tampoco tienes uno…!**_

Le dije muy preocupada, pero mi padre no me hizo caso, el continuó corriendo, de nuevo otra explosión ocurrió y el barco volvió a estremecerse, nos caímos, mi padre trató de incorporarse al instante pero la fuerza comenzaba a abandonar su cuerpo…

_**-¿Estás bien?**_

Me preguntó y al instante comenzó a toser, el humo ya había invadido totalmente nuestros pulmones y con dificultad podíamos respirar algo de aire puro. Yo comencé a llorar…

_**-No llores por favor, tú tienes que ser fuerte…**_

Me dijo con dulzura, aún después de tantos años no he podido olvidar aquellos ojos cristalinos apunto de estallar en llanto y desesperación. Me acarició mi frente y en ese momento me di cuenta de que yo estaba sangrando y lloré todavía más…

_**-Es sólo un rasguño… ¿Ves? No pasa nada…**_

Me dijo mi padre tratando de mantenerme tranquila y no caer en la locura, se levantó con dificultad, dio vuelta hacia otro pasillo y entonces pude ver las escaleras que conducían a la cubierta, ¡En cualquier momento saldríamos de ese horrible lugar! Me dije muy emocionada. Subimos las escaleras tan rápido como mi padre podía, llegamos a cubierta y ante mis ojos se mostraron las escenas más escalofriantes que jamás haya visto... niños y mujeres llorando, señoras histéricas, hombres peleándose unos con otros tratando de conseguir un lugar en algún bote para poder salvarse…

_**-¿Dónde está mi mamá? **_

Le pregunté llorando a mi padre, él no me contestó seguía buscando desesperado a mi madre y hermana, comenzó a recorrer toda la cubierta, yo también las buscaba con ansia, miraba hacia todos lados, pero eran tantas personas que no podía ubicar a mi familia…

_**-¡¡Kagome! ¡¡Papá!**_

Una niña había gritado… ¡¡Eran Kikyou y mamá! No estaban muy lejos de nosotros. Al escuchar aquellas voces mi padre corrió para reunirse con ellas, pero para poder pasar entre la multitud mi padre se vio obligado a pasar cerca de la orilla del barco, ahí me percaté de que en realidad el navío se estaba hundiendo… quedaban tan sólo unos metros para que el agua lo cubriera completamente. Aquella agua profunda y oscura me dio la terrible sensación de que era un terrible monstruo que me tragaría completamente, su espeluznante inmensidad elevaron más mis temores y me era difícil creer que un líquido tan simple me provocara tanto miedo. Segundos más tarde nos reunimos con mi mamá y mi hermana, mi padre me bajó y lo primero que se me ocurrió fue abrazar a Kikyou con todas mis fuerzas…

_**-¡¡Estás sangrando! ¡¿Qué te paso!**_

Me preguntó mi hermana muy alterada al mismo tiempo que me limpiaba la sangre con uno de sus pañuelos.

_**-Me pegué, me duelo mucho…**_

Le dije sollozando.

_**-Tranquila… todo saldrá bien… estoy contigo.**_

Dijo mi hermana con una sonrisa en su rostro que por unos segundos me hizo sentir alivio y protección. En eso un sujeto alto y con uniforme oscuro se acercó a mi padre y comenzó a hablar con él en un idioma que yo no entendía. Indiscutiblemente mis padres entendieron a la perfección porque de inmediato sus semblantes cambiaron. Aquel hombre se alejó y comenzó a dar indicaciones en vos alta a los demás pasajeros. Mi padre se acercó a nosotros…

_**-Kikyou, Kagome, escuchen con atención, mamá las llevará a un bote para que puedan estar seguras, ella se quedará con ustedes yo las alcanzaré después…**_

Estaba muy serio, en su mirada pude ver el miedo que trataba de ocultar para no espantarnos más de lo que ya estábamos…

_**-¿No vendrás con nosotros?**_

Le preguntó mi hermana que también estaba a punto de llorar en cualquier momento.

_**-Estaré bien, obedezcan a su madre yo estaré en otro bote**_

Tanto mi hermana como yo abrazamos fuertemente al hombre que más amábamos en el mundo, sentía que esa era la última vez que sentiría su calor y su amor, que jamás volvería a abrazarlo y que nunca escucharía su dulce voz…

_**-¡¡No nos dejes! ¡Te necesito!**_

Kikyou no pudo contener más sus lágrimas y estalló en llanto.

_**-Hijas mías… que más quisiera yo que estar siempre a su lado pero prométanme una cosa…**_

_**-¿Cuál? **_

Le pregunté inocentemente.

_**-Que serán las mujeres más fuertes del mundo y que siempre se cuidarán una a la otra y que harán lo imposible por ser felices y que nada ni nadie se atreva a pisotearlas…**_

_**-¿Por qué nos dices eso? Tú estarás con nosotras…**_

Mi padre no supo que contestarme, permaneció mucho tiempo callado, bajó su cabeza y claramente pude ver como se limpiaba el rostro…

_**-Papá… ¿Qué pasa?**_

Preguntó intrigada mi hermana por la extraña actitud de él.

_**-Nada hija sólo prométanme lo que les acabo de decir…**_

En eso nos extendió el dedo meñique para reforzar más nuestro compromiso.

_**-¡Lo prometemos!**_

Contestamos al unísono mi hermana y yo mientras cruzábamos nuestros pequeños dedos con el suyo.

_**-Bien ahora váyanse, no pierdan tiempo…**_

_**-¡¡No nos iremos sin ti!**_

Le grité mientras me aferraba a su cuerpo y Kikyou hizo lo mismo. Él trataba de alejarnos y nos rogaba que nos fuéramos cuanto antes pero nosotras nos rehusábamos a separarnos de su lado...

_**-Llévatelas, yo estaré bien…**_

Le ordenó mi padre a mi mamá alejándonos de su lado, ya no podía fingir más fortaleza y serenidad al ver nuestras caritas bañadas en lágrimas y suplicándole que no nos abandonara. Mi madre también comenzó a llorar y lo abrazó fuertemente, se besaron y pude ver como una enorme cantidad de lágrimas resbalaban por el rostro del hombre que más nos había amado…

_**-Váyanse, no pierdan tiempo**_

Mi mamá nos tomó de la mano a Kikyou y a mi, pero nosotras no nos movimos y comenzamos a gritarle desesperadas a mi padre que no se fuera, mi madre nos jalaba hacia ella, pero seguíamos renuentes a seguirla, no podíamos abandonarlo, pero las fuerzas de mi madre fueron mayores y terminamos siguiéndola a pesar de nuestra voluntad…

No tardamos mucho en llegar a un bote dónde sólo mujeres y niños podían subir. Mi mamá subió primero y un hombre de seguridad cargó a mi hermana y se la entregó, después me cargó a mí y me entregó a los brazos de mamá, después de eso nos sentamos y el bote comenzó a bajar lentamente. Kikyou y yo seguíamos abrazadas y llorábamos desconsoladas. Al poco tiempo, el bote ya se encontraba en plena superficie del mar y comenzó a alejarse del barco. Lentamente veíamos como el bote se aleja del barco casi hundido, Kikyou y yo nos preguntábamos si mi padre se encontraba ya a salvo, pero en eso una gran y última explosión hizo estallar el barco, haciéndolo volar en mil pedazos, yo quedé impresionada con aquella escena, con esa gran bola de fuego que irrumpía la tranquilidad del mar y el aire. Perdí totalmente el conocimiento después de eso. Muchas personas perecieron en aquel viaje y entre ellas mi padre…

Desperté en una cama, al principio no tenía idea de dónde me encontraba y qué había pasado, el cuerpo me dolía, mi boca estaba seca y tenía agujas incrustadas por todo mi cuerpo, había aparatos a mí alrededor y tenía una máscara de oxígeno en el rostro, comprendí que me encontraba ya en un hospital. Traté de hablar pero ningún sonido salía de mi boca, una enfermera se me acercó y me sonrió, me acarició el rostro y me susurró algo que yo no entendí, después salió de la habitación y segundos más tarde entró un médico y comenzó a examinarme…

No sabía porqué me encontraba en un hospital pero los recuerdos no se hicieron esperar…, la explosión, mi padre… ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Y mi hermana y mi mamá?

Comencé a forcejear y a tratar de levantarme para salir corriendo cuanto antes de ese horrible lugar, estaba tan alterada que el médico se vio en la necesidad de tener que sedarme, repentinamente el sueño y la tranquilidad me invadieron poco a poco, el cuerpo no me respondía y nuevamente volví a dormir…

Después de mucho tiempo comencé a despertarme, abrí lentamente mis ojos esperando encontrar una cara familiar, siempre con el miedo latente de no encontrar a mi familia esperándome. Comencé a recorrer con mi vista la habitación, era diferente, ya no era la misma, no tenía agujas incrustadas en mi cuerpo, tampoco había aparatos extraños a mi alrededor mucho menos llevaba aquella máscara de oxígeno…

_**-¡Hija…, por fin despiertas…!**_

Dijo una voz que de inmediato reconocí y me llenó de alegría, era mi madre…

_**-¡¡Mamá!**_

Le dije emocionada, pero la voz apenas y podía salir de mi garganta y las palabras no se me entendían mucho.

_**-¿Papá?**_

Le pregunté con la esperanza de que estuviera sano y salvo, pero el semblante de mi madre cambio completamente y la tristeza en su rostro no se hizo esperar. No fue necesario que me contara, comprendí al instante que papá ya no estaba con nosotros y que había perecido en aquel trágico accidente, comencé a llorar, una parte de mi también había muerto junto con él, el mar me había arrebatado al ser que más amaba y admiraba, no sé cuanto tiempo lloré, pero dejé de hacerlo hasta que mis lágrimas se acabaron…

Después del día en el que mi amado padre perdió la vida, estuve dos meses en coma, los médicos no estaban seguros de cuánto tiempo permanecería en ese estado, pero cual fue su alegría cuando por fin di señales de vida y desperté… aunque bastante alterada, y a partir de que desperté por segunda ocasión permanecí otro mes en recuperación.

Mi hermana Kikyou me visitaba diario, siempre me sonreía y hacía hasta lo imposible por entretenerme para que no me deprimiera. Hasta hoy en día sigo admirando su entereza porque nunca la vi llorar por papá y siempre que hablábamos de él, ella optaba por cambiar de tema o hacerme ver que la vida debía de continuar con o sin él…

Lamentablemente no todo era miel sobre hojuelas y a raíz de aquel accidente desarrollé dos enfermedades que trasformaron totalmente mi vida…, una indiscutiblemente era la fobia al agua o mejor dicho "aquafobia", la otra quizás la más importante era la narcolepsia, que no es otra cosa que la pérdida simultánea, de los pensamientos, el conocimiento y la realidad, debía de ser tratada cuidadosamente con anfetaminas ya que a la larga podían provocarme adicción a ellas. De tal forma que después de eso mi vida se tornó aburrida y sin sentido, la falta de mi padre y mis enfermedades me hacían sentir que yo no tenía ningún propósito en la vida, pero esas ideas eran menguadas inmediatamente por mi hermana Kikyou que siempre buscaba la manera de hacerme feliz, ahora éramos más unidas que antes, ella siempre estaba al pendiente de mi, no me dejaba sola ni un solo minuto, me defendía siempre de los niños que se burlaban de mi en la Escuela por mis enfermedades, pero Kikyou siempre terminaba golpeándolos y continuamente era llevada a la dirección escolar por mi culpa. Yo me sentía muy culpable por todos los problemas que le estaba acarreando a mi hermana, la mayor parte de su tiempo libre se la pasaba conmigo, cuando no era el juego, era sentarse a mirar las estrellas o las formas de las nubes, salir a dar un paseo o lo que más me entretenía era cuando intentaba tocar el violín, cosa que la verdad nunca se le dio porque era como yo cuando trataba de practicar alguna actividad física… mi hermanita era un fracaso en la música como yo en el deporte y las artes marciales. Aún así nunca estuve sola, la tenía a ella, a mi mamá y el tesoro más valioso que mi padre me podría haber dejado, su violín…

Pasaron ocho después de aquella tragedia, ahora ya tenía 15 años y comenzaría el primer año de preparatoria, mi hermana ya iba en tercero puesto que tenía 17 años. La verdad yo no cambié mucho físicamente, mi cuerpo era delgado, débil y frágil al contacto, el semblante de mi cara era pálido y siempre denotaba tristeza y cansancio, mi cabello era negro, largo y ondulado, en pocas palabras yo era todo lo contrario a mi hermana porque simplemente ella es hermosa, siempre fuerte y valiente, con su cuerpo bien torneado y estético, su piel blanca y suave, si olvidar su hermosa cabellera negra, pero aún con todas esas virtudes que cualquier mujer desearía su rostro siempre reflejaba seriedad, con una mirada siempre fría y calculadora hacia los demás. Mi hermana siempre fue muy codiciada y perseguida por los hombres pero ella simplemente los mandaba al diablo porque no cumplían con sus expectativas, siempre decía que le aburrían y que eran unos buenos para nada sin cerebro, nunca salía con amigas o mejor dicho ella no tenía amigas por su forma de ser (muy extraña para muchos), ya que nunca salía a fiestas ni tenía novios, siempre se la pasaba entrenando en la Escuela ya fuera con la gimnasia o las artes marciales. Creo que la forma de ser de Kikyou y el que siempre estuviera sola era por mi culpa, a pesar de que con los demás era toda una "Tirana" conmigo siempre fue distinta, puedo asegurar que yo era la única persona capaz de hacerla reír y entretenerla por mucho tiempo, nunca nos separábamos y siempre estábamos juntas.

Había comenzado el primer trimestre del año escolar, al parecer todo era paz y tranquilidad en nuestra natal Sendai, pero una tarde mi madre llegó con la enorme noticia de que le habían ofrecido el puesto de Directora en el museo de arte de ToKyo y que tenía que trasladarse lo más pronto posible. Ella no quería puesto que para nosotras sería un cambio demasiado radical, ya habíamos entrado a la Escuela y eso era lo que más le preocupaba. Tanto Kikyou como yo la convencimos de que aceptara aquel puesto, ya que era un gran paso en su carrera profesional independientemente de que a mi me emocionaba mucho el cambio de ciudad aunque a mi hermana le daba igual.

No tengo ni la más remota idea de cómo mi mamá organizó nuestra mudanza a la perfección, al día siguiente nos llegó con la noticia de que ya teníamos un lugar en una preparatoria de prestigio de aquella ciudad y que el inicio de clases comenzaría el lunes. A los tres días ya estábamos pisando ToKyo, sin saber que con ese paso, tanto la vida de Kikyou como la mía cambiarían completamente…

Nuestra nueva casa se ubicaba en un zona residencial, era demasiado grande a mi parecer, mi alcoba era el doble de grande que mi antigua habitación, y no solo eso, ahora contaba con una terraza para que yo tocara mi violín al aire libre o pintara según se me apeteciera. También contaba con un gimnasio para que mi hermana pudiera hacer sus prácticas de gimnasia y artes marciales, ella estaba feliz con nuestra nueva casa y ansiaba cuanto antes estrenar aquellos aparatos que tanto la hacían feliz…

_**-¿Estás contenta?**_

Me preguntó mi hermana al anochecer cuando me encontraba desempacando mi ropa y objetos personales.

_**-Algo nerviosa… quizás porque todo es nuevo para mí, la ciudad, la gente, la casa…**_

_**-Ay Kagome siempre con tus miedos…**_

Me dijo mi hermana mientras frotaba su puño en mi cabeza.

_**-Me lastimas…**_

Le reclamé.

_**-¿Y eso qué?**_

Me contestó Kikyou mientras me daba un tremendo almohadazo, acto al que obviamente respondí en cuestión de segundos y nuevamente sin pensarlo o planearlo mi hermana y yo ya habíamos comenzado una nueva batalla sin final, pero algo pasó que nos detuvo, unos extraños sonidos interrumpieron nuestra lucha…

_**-¿Lo escuchas?**_

Me preguntó mi hermana atenta y sin hacer el menor de los ruidos…

_**-Si… es un piano…**_

Contesté sin perder la atención a aquella melodía.

_**-Que extraño ¿Quién será?**_

_**-No lo sé, a lo mejor es mamá…**_

_**-No seas tonta el piano de mamá llegará hasta la próxima semana…**_

Me dijo mi hermana que había tomado total interés en aquel piano, algo muy extraño en ella porque nunca se interesaba en ese tipo de cosas.

Yo cerré mis ojos y permití que mis oídos me guiaran hacia el paradero de aquella hermosa melodía, comencé a caminar lentamente y abrí la puerta corrediza de mi terraza, ahora el sonido era más claro y puro, podía escucharlo por todos lados, todo mi espacio estaba siendo invadido por él, yo lo único que hice fue quedarme quieta y escuchar muy atentamente aquel piano…

_**-Es una hermosa melodía ¿No crees?**_

Me dijo mi hermana sacándome totalmente de aquel mundo y entonces abrí mis ojos. El cielo estaba claro y la luna llena nos invadía con su resplandor, las estrellas eran nítidas y deslumbrantes en el firmamento, el viento era fresco y suave, todo era hermoso…

_**-Cuanta tristeza…**_

Comenté después de admirar lo que mis ojos observaban en aquel momento.

_**-¡¿Qué! Kagome la noche es hermosa ¿Cómo puedes decir eso?**_

Me replicó mi hermana con cara de total desconcierto hacia mi comentario.

_**-¿Qué no lo oyes? Ese piano está triste… llora…**_

_**-¿Un piano que llora?**_

_**-Si, se lamenta una y otra vez, sus lágrimas son aquellas notas y su pena la melodía, coincido contigo en que es una melodía hermosa pero con demasiada melancolía…**_

_**-Kagome dices cosas raras, una melodía es una melodía y punto.**_

Después de eso mi hermana se fue y yo me quedé sola contemplando la luna e impregnando mi ser con aquella melodía…

Llegó el tan esperado día, sin darme cuenta el tiempo pasó rapidísimo y ya era Lunes, nueva ciudad, nuevo vecindario y nueva Escuela. Le rogué e imploré a mi madre y hermana que no mencionaran ni una sola palabra a nadie de mis enfermedades, ni siquiera al propio Director, mi madre estaba en absoluto desacuerdo, pero yo insistí y le expliqué que estaba harta de que las personas me vieran con lástima o se rieran de mi, por una vez en la vida quería ser una estudiante común y corriente como cualquier chica de mi edad…

Ya había amanecido, me levanté, me di un baño y después me vestí con mi nuevo uniforme. Sinceramente no me agradaba mucho…, la falda era de color café oscuro y me llegaba arriba de las rodillas, la blusa era de manga corta de color blanco, sólo tenía una franja también de color café en el filo de las mangas, mi suéter era de color beige y en los puños y en el cuello sólo llevaba otra franja de café eso significaba para la Escuela que era una estudiante de primero y para rematar y adornar más mi horrible atuendo también llevaba una corbata café, pero no tenía más remedio que aceptar aquel uniforme porque lo llevaría durante tres años me gustara o no…

Bajé a desayunar bastante nerviosa y preocupada. Kikyou ya casi terminaba sus alimentos, ella no se notaba nerviosa, ese tipo de cambios para ella no eran nada, el estar en una Escuela u otra le daba igual. También su uniforme era casi igual al mío, la única diferencia era que en lugar de llevar una fraga en el cuello y puños en el suéter tenía tres.

Comencé a desayunar, aunque la verdad casi ni probé bocado, no tenía hambre y mucho menos ganas, después de veinte minutos ya me estaba despidiendo de mi madre, me dirigí al recibidor, tomé mi mochila y me coloqué mis zapatos negros…

_**-Kagome se te olvida esto…**_

Me dijo mi mamá que me extendía un pequeño bulto de tela de color verde, era mi desayuno…

_**-Déjala que se muera de hambre, haber si así aprende que tiene que alimentarse…**_

Dijo mi hermana con burla, mi mamá y yo sólo sonreímos.

_**-Prometo que ya no se me olvidará…**_

_**-Eso espero, o tendré que seguir el consejo de tu hermana…**_

Comentó mi madre con dulzura, aunque sabía perfectamente que más que un comentario era una amenaza que podría convertirse algún día en realidad.

A los pocos segundos Kikyou y yo ya estábamos en el umbral de la puerta listas para irnos. Como era su costumbre mi hermana tomó su bicicleta, ella no sabía andar a pie, era algo fastidioso para su gran condición física…

_**-Te llevo hermanita…**_

Me dijo con burla ya que sabía muy bien que no me gustaba montarme en una bicicleta mucho menos en una en la que Kikyou fuera la conductora

_**-Que graciosa, mejor vamos a pie, no quiero llegar tan rápido a la Escuela…**_

_**-Esta bien…**_

Contestó mi hermana con resignación mientras acomodaba en su lugar la bicicleta, para después caminar a mi lado.

_**-¿Estás nerviosa?**_

Me preguntó ella de lo más tranquila.

_**-Mucho, es una Escuela nueva y no se que tipo de gente existe en ese lugar.**_

La verdad es que entre más caminaba más me aterrorizaba la idea de pisar aquel Colegio.

_**-No te preocupes, estás conmigo y si alguien te hace daño se atiene a las consecuencias.**_

Después de la muerte de mi padre Kikyou se había vuelto un poco más ruda de lo normal, no le importaba si su contrincante era hombre o mujer, tampoco si eran mucho más altos que ella, la verdad me asombraba las fuerzas que tenía para enfrentarse a cualquiera con tal de defenderme.

Seguimos caminando, doblamos una esquina… ¡Y allí estaba, nuestra nueva Escuela y entre más nos acercábamos el corazón se me encogía más y más, su gran tamaño me intimidaba. Kikyou y yo entramos como si nada, pero yo no pude evitar bajar la cabeza y hacer notar más mi nerviosismo, muchos estudiantes se nos quedaban mirando a mi hermana y a mi, sabía perfectamente de que de ahora en adelante seríamos la comidilla del Colegio por mucho tiempo…

_**-Tranquilízate, si no lo haces, te desmayarás y todos se darán cuenta…**_

Me advirtió mi hermana seriamente, ahora estaba más preocupada que antes, ya que con cualquier emoción fuerte mi cuerpo desfallecía y con ello mi realidad. Respiré hondo y por unos segundos cerré mis ojos y traté de tranquilizarme. Después entramos a la Escuela, había demasiados estudiantes, unos cansados, otros contentos, en fin, lo habitual en cualquier Escuela según la perspectiva de mi hermana.

_**-Tenemos que buscar nuestro salón, no me gusta que todos nos miren como bichos raros.**_

Le dije a Kikyou desesperada puesto que tantas miradas me aturdían.

_**-Acostúmbrate, así será de hoy en adelante, hasta que alguien nuevo llegue.**_

Nos cambiamos de sandalias dejamos algunas cosas en nuestros estantes correspondientes y nos dirigimos en la búsqueda de nuestro salón, yo iba de lo más tranquila, a decir verdad estaba distraída reconociendo la Escuela, pero al dar la vuelta en una esquina, tropecé con un chico y caí de espaldas, mi mochila no estaba bien cerrada y todas mis cosas se salieron de control, alcé mi vista y me quedé petrificada ante aquel muchacho. Era alto, de pelo corto y negro su mirada era seria y el rostro mal encarado, su uniforme era muy diferente al mío era totalmente negro sólo consistía en un pantalón y saco negro cruzado con el cuello alto en el cual sólo se notaban dos líneas doradas alrededor de él y un dos romano a lado, pero lo que más me cautivó fueron sus ojos, eran de color miel, podría decirse casi dorados…

_**-¡Oye idiota, mira por dónde vas!**_

Le gritó mi hermana muy molesta por su actitud mientras me ayudaba a enderezarme. Aquel muchacho no le contestó, la miró detenidamente con sus bellos ojos y después se dio la vuelta ignorando los reclamos de Kikyou.

_**-¡Me ignoró! ¿Qué se cree? Ahora si me va a conocer…**_

Kikyou estaba muy molesta de que alguien se atreviera a ignorarla.

_**-Ya déjalo, no tiene caso, mejor ayúdame a recoger mis cosas o llegaremos tarde a clases.**_

Afortunadamente tenía la ventaja de que Kikyou siempre escuchaba mis súplicas, se agachó y comenzó a levantar mis lápices, plumas y cuadernos. Los metí en la mochila y comenzamos a subir las escaleras…

_**-Mi salón está en el tercer piso y el tuyo en el primero ¿Quieres que te acompañe?**_

Me preguntó mi hermana ya más tranquila y con su habitual semblante.

_**-No hace falta, además ni que fuera tan difícil encontrar un simple salón…**_

Le contesté un poco más segura y porque también quería valerme por mi misma aunque sólo fuera por unos minutos. Nos despedimos, ella siguió subiendo las escaleras hasta el tercer piso y yo comencé a andar por el pasillo del primer piso en busca de mi salón. Las clases aún no comenzaban y las personas que estaban fuera de sus salones se me quedaban viendo con curiosidad, incluso algunos salían de sus aulas para poder observarme mejor. Mientras caminaba, rogaba porque aquel chico no fuera en el mismo salón que yo, la verdad me había intimidado bastante, y cada que recordaba su rostro me ponía más nerviosa. Por fin encontré el tal anhelado salón y al entrar todo mundo me miró al instante, sus miradas eran atraídas como si yo fuera una especie de imán, me quedé parada en el umbral de la puerta, no sabía que hacer… todos guardaron silencio y me veían detenidamente, una chica se levantó se su asiento y se dirigió hacia mi.

_**-¿Eres la nueva verdad? Ven este será tu asiento…**_

La chica me tomó de la mano, conduciéndome hacia la única banca que estaba vacía, ella me sonreía amistosamente, aquella banca se encontraba aun lado de la ventana, para mi era perfecto porque tenía una de las mejores vistas, desde ahí podía ver casi toda la Escuela.

_**-Mi nombre es Natzume Sango ¿Y el tuyo?**_

_**-Hi… Higurashi… Kagome.**_

Le contesté muy nerviosa y con timidez.

_**-¡No me digas que eres pariente de aquel gran concertista!**_

Gritó la chica en voz alta como si quisiera que todo el Colegio se enterara, estaba realmente emocionada.

_**-Si, él es mi padre…**_

Le contesté aún más nerviosa. De inmediato casi todo el salón se abalanzó sobre mi, todos me preguntaban mi nombre y en que Escuela iba, cómo era mi ciudad natal, si tenía más hermanos, en fin fue tanto el acoso que lo único que me salvo fue la campana que anunciaba el inicio de la primera clase. Todos se dirigieron a sus respectivos asientos y esperaron muy quietos la entrada del profesor. Miré a mis compañeros y para mi alivio aquel chico de ojos dorados no estaba entre ellos, respiré hondo y con gran alivio. El profesor entró, nos levantamos, caminó a su estrado y dejó sus cosas en la mesa.

_**-¡Buenos Días a todos!**_

Saludó el maestro cordialmente mientras se acomodaba las gafas.

_**-Buenos días…**_

Contestamos al unísono y volvimos a sentarnos.

_**-Jóvenes tengo tres anuncios que darles…**_

Y ahí va, era inevitable, sabía perfectamente que uno de esos anuncios era yo, así que tarde o temprano tenía que presentarme ante todos formalmente.

_**-Lo primero es que el Torneo de Artes Marciales será suspendido por este año…**_

De inmediato infinidad de reclamos y desacuerdos por parte de muchos de mis compañeros no se hicieron esperar.

_**-Tranquilos muchachos, si tienen alguna queja preséntela al comité estudiantil o al Director…, lo segundo es que la fecha de el primer examen de evaluación se suspenderá hasta la próxima semana.**_

Obviamente después de las múltiples quejas en seguida llegaron los vivas y hurras.

_**-Silencio jóvenes… como les decía el examen se pospondrá debido a la llegada de nuestra nueva estudiante, señorita… ¿Podría hacernos el favor de presentarse ante la clase?**_

Como lo supuse, ya no había marcha atrás, ahora tendría que presentarme ante todos. Me levanté de mi asiento y caminé hacia el estrado, miré al maestro que me saludo con una grata sonrisa y luego giré mi cuerpo para ver frente a frente a mis compañeros.

_**-Buenos días, me llamo…**_

No pude terminar la frase ya que una persona tocaba la puerta del salón.

_**-Adelante…**_

Contestó el profesor con el ceño fruncido. No podía creerlo, ahí estaba, aquel joven que tanto me había cautivado se encontraba a tan solo unos pasos de mí, nuestras miradas chocaron, pero al parecer él tenía cosas más importantes que observarme…

_**-Disculpe la interrupción, pero el profesor Mijara me pidió que le entregara esto…**_

Aquel chico entró y le extendió al profesor un sobre amarillo que de inmediato abrió, al parecer cuando comenzó a leerlo ya no era tan urgente.

_**-Kurosaki espera un momento, señorita podría continuar…**_

¿Kurosaki? Ese era su apellido, nuevamente me miró y me puse muy nerviosa, más de lo que ya estaba, mis manos comenzaron a sudar.

_**-¿Pasa algo? **_

Preguntó el profesor extrañado al ver que no pronunciaba palabra alguna, también él me veía fijamente con su mirada penetrante. Tenía que tranquilizarme o me desmayaría enfrente de todos en cualquier momento y sería el hazmerreír de todos por mucho tiempo.

_**-Mi nombre es… Higurashi Kagome, nací en ciudad Sendai y hasta hace unos días me instalé en Tokio, la verdad es la primera vez que estoy en esta ciudad pero espero llevarme bien con todos ustedes.**_

_**-Cuando quieras te puedo llevar a pasear para que conozcas mejor la ciudad…**_

Gritó un muchacho que se encontraba al final de la primera fila del lado izquierdo, muchos se rieron y yo le correspondí con una sonrisa para simular mi pena.

_**-Sukunami silencio, es sólo una presentación, no una cita…, bien si eso es todo… puede tomar asiento Higurashi…**_

¡Que alivio, la verdad no podía aguantar estar tan cerca de Kurosaki, de inmediato caminé hacia mi lugar y me senté….

Kurosaki… Kurosaki, ahora sabía su apellido pero no el nombre. No podía dejar de mirarlo atentamente, pero eso era porque ahora se encontraba muy ocupado atendiendo sus asuntos con el profesor, de otro modo no me atrevería a observarlo por tanto tiempo…

_**-¿Te gusta verdad?**_

Dijo la voz de una mujer, al escuchar eso no pude evitar sobresaltarme, cuando voltee mi cabeza me encontré con el rostro sonriente y pícaro de la chica que me recibió a mi llegada, ella se sentaba a mi lado…

_**-¿De que hablas?**_

_**-No finjas, a leguas se nota que Kurosaki te interesa, de otra forma no estarías viéndolo con esos ojos tan perdidos…**_

_**-Eso no es cierto, lo que pasa es que cuando llegué accidentalmente chocamos y me tiró, pero no se disculpó y esperaba que por lo menos tuviera la amabilidad de hacerlo…**_

_**-¿En serio?**_

Dijo ella no muy convencida con mi explicación…

_**-Si, incluso mi hermana estuvo a punto de golpearlo por su descortesía…**_

_**-¿En verdad? No puedo creer que tu hermana tenga el valor de enfrentarlo…**_

_**-¿Por qué lo dices?**_

Sango bajó un poco más el tono de su voz aprovechando que los demás y el propio profesor se encontraban distraídos.

_**-Ese muchacho también es nuevo, pero desde el primer día llamó la atención porque lo suspendieron inmediatamente tres días…**_

_**-No puede ser… ¿Y por qué?**_

_**-¿Ves al muchacho que el profesor cayó hace unos momentos?**_

Inmediatamente dirigí mi mirada hacia aquel chico que muy amable había publicado ante todo el salón que quería una cita conmigo.

_**-¿Qué tiene que ver él?**_

_**-Que él y Kurosaki tuvieron problemas a la hora del descanso, se pelaron y terminaron en la dirección…**_

_**-Entonces Kurosaki es muy agresivo…**_

_**-Así parece…**_

Nuevamente miré al chico del fondo, su mirada ahora era distinta, centelleaba profundo odio y rencor hacia Kurosaki, daba la impresión de que en cualquier momento se pararía de su lugar para enfrentarlo otra vez.

_**-Que pena…**_

Dije con tristeza, miré un momento más al chico que cautivo mis pensamientos, mi mente se negaba a creer que aquel joven fuera rebelde y agresivo, no podía negar que a simple vista su aspecto era un tanto áspero, pero mirándolo parecía que aquel joven se encontraba muy sólo y quizás sus escándalos eran una forma de llamar la atención…

_**-Será mejor que le adviertas a tu hermana que no se meta con él.**_

_**-Lo haré, aunque estoy segura de que ella saldrá ganando.**_

_**-¿En verdad?**_

_**-Si aún no ha nacido aquel que pueda ganarle.**_

Mi compañera Sango ya no siguió preguntándome más sobre el asunto al ver con la seguridad y confianza con la que hablaba sobre mi hermana.

El profesor terminó sus asuntos, le dio las gracias a Kurosaki y éste salió del salón sin decir nada e ignorando la ferviente mirada de desprecio por parte de su contrincante del fondo.

Las clases continuaron aunque a decir verdad casi no puse atención a los maestros, mi mente estaba más interesaba en él. A pesar de que era todo lo contrario de mi hombre ideal, había algo en él que no me dejaba tranquila, no sabía cual era esa razón y sinceramente ansiaba tener una respuesta a este gran enigma.

_**-Hola…**_

Dijo repentinamente la voz de un hombre. No pude evitar sobresaltarme ya que perdí totalmente la noción del tiempo y sin darme cuenta el receso ya había comenzado. Miré a la persona que me había sacado de mis pensamientos deseando que fuera aquel joven, pero al mirar no pude evitar desilusionarme, no era él, la persona que estaba enfrente de mi y sonriéndome amigablemente era el chico que horas antes me había pedido una cita.

_**-Ho… hoola**_

Contesté algo nerviosa porque no podía articular palabra alguna.

_**-¿Te pasa algo?**_

Preguntó algo preocupado al ver que mi actitud no era nada normal.

_**-No pasa nada, sólo estaba pensando en algunas cosas y me perdí de la realidad, discúlpame…**_

_**-No te preocupes, a ti se te puede perdonar todo y dime ¿Quieres almorzar conmigo?**_

_**-Oye pero ni siquiera se tu nombre ¿Cómo me pides eso?**_

Le contesté sonriente pero algo nerviosa de que un chico se interesara tanto en mi…

_**-Tienes razón que mal educado soy… mi nombre es Sukunami Kouga pero con toda confianza me puedes decir Kouga no me gustan los formalismos.**_

_**-Esta bien Kouga, almorzaremos juntos… espero que no te moleste si también nos acompaña mi hermana.**_

_**-¡Claro que no! Será todo un honor estar a su lado.**_

Guardé mis cosas dentro de mi mochila, tomé mi almuerzo y me levanté, pero al momento de dar el primer paso no medí bien la distancia y tropecé con una de las extremidades de mi mesa. Afortunadamente Kouga seguía ahí y me detuvo de los brazos aunque no pude evitar gritar de dolor cuando me tocó el brazo derecho y de inmediato me solté.

_**-¿Qué pasa? ¿Te lastimé?**_

Me preguntó muy angustiado, no entendí porque el repentino dolor en mi brazo así que me quité el suéter y cual fue mi sorpresa al encontrarme con un enorme golpe en el ante brazo. Kouga al ver esto se espantó aún más.

_**-¿Qué te pasó? ¿Quién te pegó?**_

_**-Nadie me pegó tuve un accidente cuando llegué a la Escuela… auch**_

Volví a quejarme al momento de volver a colocarme mi suéter.

_**-Es mejor que te lleve a la enfermería…**_

**_-No es nada, ya se me pasará, mejor vámonos de aquí…_**

Le supliqué al darme cuenta de que todos los de mi salón comenzaban a reunirse a nuestro alrededor llenos de curiosidad por saber que había pasado. Kouga y yo salimos y comenzamos a andar por el pasillo de los más tranquilos, bueno al menos yo, porque él estaba muy angustiado, hasta me daba la impresión de que tenía enfrente a Kikyou…

_**-¿Estás segura de que estás bien?**_

_**-Si no te preocupes, pero hazme un favor…**_

_**-¿Cuál?**_

_**-No le comentes a mi hermana de esto, porque si se entera será el fin del mundo, por favor no se lo digas, es nuestro secreto…**_

Kouga dudó algunos segundos pero al final accedió a mi petición.

-**_No quiero subir por mi hermana, mejor la espero abajo, ojala que no se haya ido a ningún otro lado_**

_**-Si quieres voy por ella…**_

_**-¡¡Pero ni siquiera la conoces!**_

_**-No será difícil, aquí todos nos conocemos desde el Kinder Garden así que no hay problema en buscar una cara nueva, ¿No sabes en qué salón va?**_

_**-No, pero ella va en tercero.**_

_**-Está bien…**_

Kouga comenzó a ascender por las escaleras y yo me quedé muy quieta recargada en la pared esperando a que bajaran. En otras circunstancias hubiera subido sin ningún problema por mi hermana pero tenía miedo de encontrarme con aquel muchacho y con la habitual cobardía que me caracterizaba preferí quedarme estática al pie de la escalera. Los salones estaban casi vacíos, de hecho sólo había como dos o tres estudiantes en el pasillo, por las ventanas se alcanzaba escuchar el bullicio de los demás alumnos, yo solo tenía que limitarme a esperar…

Pero una vez más mis pensamientos fueron acaparados por aquellas imágenes, traté de olvidarme de todo aquello y sin darme cuenta comencé a descender por la escaleras. Ni siquiera había llegado a la mitad cuando volví a chocar con alguien, pero esta vez no me caí y mantuve el equilibrio, cuando alcé mi vista pensé que moriría. No podía creer que una vez más y dos veces el mismo día chocara con él…

_**-Oye niña, ya deja de fastidiarme que no estoy de humor para estar soportando tu torpeza.**_

Me reclamó molesto y con cara de malhumorado.

_**-Mejor cállate, es más ni que valieras tanto la pena como para que yo me tomara la molestia de andar tropezándome contigo a propósito…**_

_**-Entonces quítate de mi camino que mi tiempo es mucho más valioso que tu horrible presencia, ah y hazme un favor cuando se te ocurra toparte conmigo otra vez no vuelvas a ponerte ese horrible perfume, tu desagradable olor se impregna en mi ropa y no lo soporto…**_

Aquellas palabras rompieron totalmente mi corazón, Kurosaki me miraba con absoluto desprecio, aquellos ojos hermosos dirigían hacia mí una mirada de absoluto asco y las lágrimas comenzaron a resbalarse por mi rostro, bajé mi cabeza no quería que me viera llorar nunca me habían dicho cosas tan horribles y mucho menos alguien me gustara…

_**-¡¡¿Qué le has hecho mi hermana estúpido!**_

Al escuchar aquella voz levanté inmediatamente mi vista. ¡No podía ser! ¡Era Kikyou, estaba furiosa, de inmediato sequé mis lágrimas y corrí a su lado para detenerla pues sabía muy bien lo que se avecinaba.

_**-No pasa nada, él no me ha hecho nada créeme…**_

_**Traté de tranquilizarla, porque me daba mucho miedo verla así.**_

_**-¿Y entonces por qué lloras?**_

_**-Bueno es por… por…**_

No supe que contestar en cuestión de mentiras era malísima y Kikyou sabía a la perfección que eso de engañar no era mi especialidad.

_**-¿Qué le hiciste? ¡Contesta! **_

Gritó mi hermana fuera de si contra Kurosaki con la única intención de despedazarlo en cualquier momento, así que yo la retuve e impedí que siguiera avanzando.

_**-Ya Déjalo, no paso nada, no tiene caso, no puedes pelear aquí por favor tranquilízate…**_

Le supliqué a mi hermana pero era inútil porque ella jamás escuchaba cuando se encontraba molesta.

_**-Tu hermana es una tonta que se ha pasado todo el día molestándome con sus torpezas, no quiero pelear contigo, no estoy de humor así que déjame pasar…**_

Le dijo Kurosaki a mi hermana, pero yo sabía con precisión que aquellas palabras avivaron más la furia que Kikyou llevaba consigo y sin previo aviso atacó a Kurosaki con todas sus fuerzas.

_**-¡¡No Kikyou! **_

Grité angustiada y horrorizada al ver lo que mi hermana estaba a punto de hacer. Afortunadamente aquel golpe fue esquivado con facilidad por parte de él, es mas sólo se tomó la molestia de mover un poco la cabeza para no ser golpeado sin cambiar su semblante serio y antipático…

_**-Eres lenta…**_

Comentó Kurosaki de lo más tranquilo y lo peor ¡Con los ojos cerrados! daba la impresión de que ni siquiera valía la pena mirar a Kikyou.

_**-¡Inuyasha eres un maldito! ¿Por qué la hiciste llorar?**_

¿Inuyasha? ¿Ese era el nombre de Kurosaki? Inuyasha..., no pude equivocarme, había escuchado a la perfección aquel nombre que Kouga había pronunciado. Tanto mi hermana como Kouga se encontraban furiosos contra él. Inuyasha… ese era le nombre que tato había deseado saber…, pero, sinceramente las circunstancias en las que nos habíamos conocido definitivamente eran las peores y aún me preguntaba por qué mi hermana le tenía tanto odio.

**_-Kikyou déjalo por favor, no tiene caso no vale la pena, vámonos de aquí o todos tendremos problemas, te lo suplico…_**

Le rogué una vez más a mi hermana, no quería que ella y Kouga tuvieran problemas con las autoridades de la Escuela por mi culpa. Pero nunca me espere que en ese preciso momento mi cuerpo comenzara a debilitarse, mis piernas ya no podían sostenerme, el aire comenzaba a faltarme, el pecho me dolía ¡No! ¡No podía ser! No quería desvanecerme y menos enfrente de él…

_**-¡¡Kagome! ¿Qué te pasa?**_

Gritó mi hermana horrorizada pues ella conocía de sobra los síntomas de mis enfermedades…

_**-Mis… mis… medici… nas… **_

Le dije con dificultad, mi voz apenas y se entendía.

_**-¿En dónde están? **_

Pregunto Kouga desesperado.

_**-En… mi mochila…**_

Sin perder más el tiempo Kouga corrió hacia al salón a gran velocidad por mis medicamentos, pero yo ya comenzaba a ver borroso y los sonidos apenas eran audibles para mi, a lo lejos podía escuchar la voz angustiada de mi hermana…

_**-¡¡Kagome! ¡¡Mírame! ¡¡No te duermas, no cierres los ojos! ¡¡Mírame!**_

Apenas y podía distinguir a mi hermana, el cuerpo no me respondía el pecho me dolía cada vez más pero en ese momento sentí que alguien me cargaba en sus brazos, no sabía quien era pero podía sentir la calidez de su cuerpo…

_**-¡¿Qué te pasa! ¡Déjala!**_

Le reclamo mi hermana.

_**-No seas tonta, en lugar de que te pongas a gritar como loca deberías de llevar a tu hermana a la enfermería…**_

Esa voz… ¡Era él! ¡Inuyasha me tenía en sus brazos, ¡Era Inuyasha el que discutía con mi hermana y le reclamaba a Kikyou por no llevarme a la enfermería!

_**-¿Qué clase de hermana eres? ya deberías de haber ido a pedir ayuda…**_

_**-No… no quiero ir a la enfermería… por favor… no me lleves… no quiero que se enteren, por favor…**_

Le suplique muy agitada y con la voz a penas audible.

_**-¿Estás loca?**_

_**-No, no es eso, pero si me llevas todos sabrán mi secreto te lo suplico…**_

_**-El tiene razón Kagome no puedes seguir haciendo esto tengo que llevarte al hospital…**_

_**-¡¡No! No quiero, no quiero más estudios, no quiero más medicinas, estoy harta de los doctores, no lo hagas Kikyou…**_

Le imploré a mi hermana con lágrimas en los ojos, comencé a llorar como una niña en los brazos de Inuyasha y sin darme cuenta me aferré con fuerza a su ropa, no quería estar otra vez internada en un hospital y ser el conejillo de indias de los médicos…

_**-¡Aquí están tus medicinas!**_

Para mi suerte Kouga llegó oportunamente con mis medicamentos. Inuyasha me bajó con cuidado y me recargó sentada en la pared, Kikyou me extendió en su mano los medicamentos y yo me los tomé de inmediato. Minutos más tarde mis sentidos comenzaban a recobrarse y mi cuerpo volvía a recuperar su fuerza…

_**-¿Ya estas mejor o prefieres que llame a mamá?**_

_**-No, no tiene caso que la preocupes, ya estoy mejor**_

_**-¿Qué fue lo que te paso?**_

Preguntó Kouga intrigado con mi repentino malestar

_**-No fue nada… es solo que se me baja la presión cuando me altero…**_

Me sentí muy mal por haberle mentido así a Kouga pero no quería que más personas supieran mi gran secreto y sinceramente no sé por qué cuando estuve en los brazos de Inuyasha no me importó hablar sobre ese asunto delante de él, era como si una repentina confianza hacia Inuyasha naciera de la nada.

_**-¡¡Ya vez lo que provocas pedazo de idiota! ¡Tú tienes la culpa de lo que le paso!**_

Le gritó furioso Kouga a Inuyasha, pero él no se dejó intimidar con su tono de voz, al contrario, su mirada era fría, desafiante, sin temor alguno…

_**-Kouga por favor déjalo, no ha pasado nada mejor ayúdame a regresar al salón…**_

Le pedí amablemente eso a Kouga con la finalidad de que él e Inuyasha no se volvieran a enfrentar y los volvieran a suspender por otra riña.

_**-¿Crees que te voy a dejar hacer eso? No hermanita tu y yo nos vamos inmediatamente para la casa, no puedes seguir así, tú sabes las consecuencias así que ya deberías tomar con mayor seriedad estos ataques…**_

Me reclamó Kikyou muy molesta de que fuera una niña tan irresponsable. En verdad se lo agradecía porque se que su molestia en realidad significaba preocupación y miedo, así era su forma de demostrarlo…

_**-Si tu hermana se siente mejor déjala que haga lo que quiera, al fin y al cabo es su vida y ella sabe lo que hace, tú también deberías entender que ya no es una niña…**_

Dijo repentinamente Inuyasha con esa frialdad y poco tacto que lo caracterizaba…

_**-Mejor lárgate de aquí esto no es asunto tuyo, si no te interpusieras en su camino ella no estaría así, mejor vete y deja de molestarnos que tu horrible presencia no nos ayuda en nada…**_

Gritó Kikyou sumamente ofendida por aquellas palabras que para ella fueron una blasfemia, blasfemia que merecía un castigo…

Inuyasha no dijo nada más y de inmediato se dio la vuelta y bajó las escaleras de lo más tranquilo, ni siquiera le reclamó a mi hermana lo malagradecida que había sido con él. Yo solo pude resignarme a que posiblemente gracias a mi hermana jamás lo volvería a tener cerca de mí…


	2. Una Búsqueda Invisible

**_Hola perdon por no haberme presentado el capítulo anterior pero es que soy nueva aquí y todavía no conozco mucho este foro. Este es mi segundo fic y espero que les guste, sinceramente los capitulos son demasiado extensos (espero no aburrirlos jejeje, de todos modos gracias a las personas que amablemente han leído esta historia y me han mandado reviews. Quiero aclarar que esta historia será contada desde dos puntos de vista muy diferentes, es decir, que Kagome contará un capítulo e Inuyasha relatara otro. OK aquí les dejo el capítulo 2 que le corresponde a Inuyasha:_**

**CAPÍTULO 2: Una búsqueda invisible…**

¿Qué es la vida? Han sido incontables las veces que me he cuestionado esto y nunca obtengo una respuesta. Desde que tengo uso de razón mi existencia ha sido un fastidio, aburrida, sin sentido, sin propósito alguno… vivir por vivir… eso es lo que pienso, sólo tengo que esperar el momento en que eso que todos llaman "vida" desaparezca totalmente con mi muerte…

Mi nombre… a decir verdad no es importante para nadie ni siquiera para mí, porque no significa nada. Aún así mis padres deshicieron nombrarme Inuyasha…, sí, ese es mi nombre Inuyasha Kurosaki, tengo 16 años y soy el menor de dos hijos. Sinceramente me aburre hablar sobre mi familia porque no tienen nada en particular; es increíble para muchos que a pesar de que tengo unos padres que me aprecian y se preocupan por mí y que no carecemos de ninguna necesidad económica yo sea una persona tan solitaria e infeliz. Hasta el momento no ha llegado a mi vida algo que pueda llenar el vacío que yo siento en mi interior; por años he tratado de encontrar esa parte de mi ser que tanta falta me hace pero ya no, me he dado por vencido, ya no me importa lo que pueda pasar a mi alrededor. Mis padres me dicen que no entienden por qué me he vuelto tan inhumano, en una persona que no siente compasión, piedad, tristeza, dolor o amor…, ni siquiera yo mismo puedo responderme a esa pregunta ¿En qué momento mi esencia me abandonó? No lo sé, ahora sólo me limito a vivir como cualquier persona de mi edad, ir a la Escuela, estudiar, practicar deporte…, etc.

Yo nací en el sur de Japón en Okinawa, pero desde que tenía cinco años he vivido en Italia. En ese país fue donde mi padre decidió vivir después de que yo naciera. Como ya lo había mencionado antes, mi familia no es de aquellas que sobresalgan de las demás por ser la mejor. El oficio de mi padre consiste en la compra y venta de instrumentos musicales de todo tipo, desde los clásicos hasta los más contemporáneos. Mi madre por el contrario sólo se dedica al hogar y a cuidar de mi y de mi padre, también hubo una temporada en que procuró a mi hermano mayor, aunque a decir verdad él no es su hijo, ya que él fue fruto del primer matrimonio de mi padre…

Mi hermano mayor se llama Sesshomaru y es un tipo osco, pedante, engreído y presumido, siempre ha sido así, le gusta ser siempre el mejor en todo y nunca tolera perder, para muchas chicas es el hombre perfecto porque según ellas "tiene una gran personalidad" ¡Qué ingenuas¡No se que le pueden ver! sólo es un sujeto alto de pelo largo y negro que le llega a la cintura, y para colmo nos parecemos en tres cosas… una es el color de piel morena clara, la segunda es el carácter agresivo y la tercera y más evidente el color de ojos… ¡Miel! casi tirándole a amarillo, aún sigo preguntándome ¿Por qué mi familia cuenta con esa característica? No lo sé pero si pudiera borrar esa evidencia en mi cuerpo que me asemeja físicamente a mi querido hermano la cambiaría hasta por mi propia vida…

Después de que mi padre enviudara conoció a mi madre y se casaron…, por lo tanto es lógico pensar que dadas las circunstancias yo no me lleve bien con mi medio hermano o mejor dicho no nos soportamos en absoluto. El odio es mutuo entre hermanos. Cuando yo nací Sesshomaru ya tenía 12 años y siempre me ha guardado rencor por que según él yo soy el consentido de papá, así que después de 7 años de mi nacimiento decidió irse de la casa porque no soportaba la presencia de mi madre y mucho menos la mía. Es comprensible que él rechazara a mi mamá por creer que estaba suplantando un lugar que no le correspondía, aún así mi madre nunca lo trató mal y siempre le tuvo mucha paciencia y mucho cariño cada vez que Sesshomaru se mostraba grosero con ella, por eso es que yo también comencé a odiarlo, por la forma en cómo la trataba y desde ahí nuestros problemas comenzaron…

Siempre peleábamos y discutíamos de todo, nuestros golpes iban totalmente a los extremos porque en varias ocasiones pudimos habernos matado. A él no le importaba si yo tenía sólo 7 años y el 19, me consideraba como un simple insecto que ansiaba pisotear cuanto antes, este siempre fue el principal problema de mis padres porque ya no sabían cómo controlarnos debido a que los dos teníamos el mismo carácter explosivo y agresivo, nunca pudimos permanecer quietos en el mismo lugar y yo lo odiaba cada día más, cada vez que veía su horrible rostro todos los días y escuchaba su repulsiva voz, independientemente de los golpes y disputas. Afortunadamente Sesshomaru tuvo la sensatez de largarse de la casa y no volver jamás, y con esto quiero decir que se distanció totalmente de la familia porque nunca volví a saber de él, ni siquiera mi propio padre…

Con todo esto es muy comprensible que mi vida sea un total fracaso…, siempre he tenido problemas de conducta por mi carácter tan explosivo, y ese fue otro "problemita" para mis amados progenitores porque constantemente me tenían que cambiar de Escuela (para ser sinceros creo que las recorrí todas), pero como mi nombre ya era reconocido en todo lo ancho y largo del país en muchas de ellas ya no me aceptaban por todos los escándalos que provocaba…, por eso es que mi madre sugirió que regresara a mi país natal y culminara por lo menos la preparatoria en alguna Escuela de ahí. Esta idea no le pareció tan mala a mi padre, aceptó y de inmediato me dirigí a este país…

Sinceramente estar en un país u otro no me importaba en lo absoluto, me daba igual así que tampoco me opuse a la idea. Mis padres arreglaron todo lo necesario, Escuela, viaje, gastos y la casa donde viviría, yo hubiera preferido un departamento pero ellos se opusieron y me pidieron que me instalara en su antiguo hogar…

Mi viaje fue muy pesado, fueron muchísimas horas de Italia a Japón y cuando por fin pude instalarme en la nueva casa llegué totalmente rendido y lo único en que pensé fue en recostarme en la primera cama que vi.

Al día siguiente de mi llegada no me di cuenta del tiempo y cuando me fije en la hora ya eran las tres de la tarde. Con pereza y desgane me levanté y me dirigí al balcón de la recamara en la que inconscientemente ya me había instalado. Abrí la puerta corrediza y al instante un freso aire invadió la habitación meciendo las delgadas cortinas de color blanco a un ritmo fino y elegante, al mismo tiempo que sus delicadas ondulaciones atraparon totalmente mi atención. No se cuanto tiempo permanecí así, pero no me importó, por lo menos había recibido una bienvenida afectuosa por parte de este país al cual casi no conocía.

Los días trascurrieron y sólo me dedique a instalarme completamente en aquella mansión y digo mansión porque en realidad era muy grande, demasiado a mi parecer, tenía sirvientes que amablemente me atendían a todo lo que yo quisiera pero de los cuales nunca encontraba ningún tipo de compañía ya que nuestro trato sólo era de amo y sirviente, nada mas.

A las tres semanas de mi llegada a Japón ya me encontraba en camino a mi nueva Escuela… en una mañana veraniega sin nada en especial. Mi andar era como siempre, cotidiano, aburrido, fastidioso sin esperanza alguna en encontrar en aquel lugar ese vació que tanto anhelaba llenar.

Las calles comenzaron a parecerme más cortas a medida que yo avanzaba, miraba a uno y otro lado de la acera y podía observar a varios estudiantes con el mismo uniforme que yo, se veían contentos… no se por qué.

A los pocos minutos ya estaba dentro del Instituto, mi trayecto era recto, sin distracciones, siempre mirando al frente e ignorando las miradas y los cuchicheos de los demás alumnos. Me dirigí a mi nuevo salón desganado y totalmente despreocupado, comencé a ascender por las escaleras hasta llegar al segundo piso y encontrar mi aula, y así fue como el tiempo pasó más rápido de lo normal y yo ya me encontraba en el umbral de la puerta. Obviamente no puede ignorar las miradas fervientes y curiosas de los sujetos con los cuales compartiría el salón de clases, y digo sujetos porque eso es lo que son para mi y nada más. Personas que no tenían nada en especial y eran aburridas igual que en las muchas Escuelas en las que había estado…, yo no encontraba ninguna diferencia entre este salón y los anteriores. Así que con total pereza entré y avancé hacia una butaca que se encontraba solitaria al final del salón aún lado de la ventana, ni siquiera me preocupé en que ese lugar ya estuviera ocupado, simplemente me gustó y me senté…

**-Disculpa… ese lugar es mío...**

Me dijo tímidamente un tipo de cabello corto y semblante estúpido.

**-Búscate otro… este es mío…**

Le contesté con indiferencia. Aquel muchacho se intimidó con mi actitud, recogió sus cosas y se alejó de mí sentándose al otro extremo del salón y hasta adelante como si yo lo estuviera persiguiendo.

**-Idiota…**

La verdad me desesperaban las personas tímidas y tontas que se dejaban amedrentar por cualquiera. No se hicieron esperar los murmullos de las chicas que se encontraban a mí alrededor mirándome con semblante reprobatorio.

Para mi esto era de lo más normal pues siempre era lo mismo en cada Escuela nueva que pisaba así que un salón más un salón menos daba igual. Subí mis pies a la mesa los crucé y comencé a balancearme en la silla con mis manos en la nuca con total despreocupación, preferí cerrar mis ojos para evitar de alguna manera a los curiosos. La campana sonó y de inmediato mis compañeros se apresuraron a sentarse y recibir al maestro…, yo en cambio, seguí en la misma postura y ni siquiera me levanté cuando el profesor llegó…

**-¡Buenos días a todos!**

**-Buenos días profesor…**

**-Pueden sentarse… jóvenes.**

El sujeto ese (el profesor) era de estatura baja y complexión rechoncha, llevaba en su cabeza un horrible bisoñé negro el cual desde luego ni siquiera tuvo la molestia de acomodarlo porque estaba totalmente fuera de lugar. Su traje era negro, mal planchado y lustrado con una camisa blanca desabotona del cuello que era más que evidente que no le quedaba y sólo era sostenida por una corbata mal hecha y horrenda de color vino¡Qué tipo tan deprimente…!

**-Primero que nada quiero darles la bienvenida a este su nuevo ciclo escolar**…

Y ahí va…, típico sermón de inicio de clases en donde los maestros me prometen mucho y tratan de elevar mi autoestima¡Que asco! mejor opté por mirar a través de la ventana que no tenía nada en especial pero era mucho más importante que estar escuchando la aburrida oratoria de mi profesor.

**-Joven… joven…**

**-Te hablan a ti…**

Me dijo un chico que se sentaba aún lado de mí. Yo lo miré con desprecio por atreverse a tocarme y de inmediato alejé su mano de mi brazo con repudio.

**-Joven… ¿Puso atención a todo lo que dije?**

Preguntó el maestro con semblante molesto.

-No, no me interesa…

Le contesté como si nada y con todo el cinismo del mundo.

**-Usted es el nuevo estudiante… ¿Podría presentarse ante la clase?**

**-No quiero, me importa muy poco si mis compañeros saben quien soy…**

**-¡Pero que falta de respeto¿Cuál es nombre?**

**-¿Va a castigarme?**

Pregunté con una leve sonrisa en mi rostro mientras me seguía meciendo en mi silla una y otra vez…

**-¡Hágame el favor de sentarse correctamente!**

**-No puedo estoy muy cómodo…**

**-¡Insolente¡¡Salga del salón ahora mismo!**

Me gritó con ojos desorbitados aquel enclenque sujeto.

**-Será todo un placer.**

Contesté con alegría mientras bajaba mis pies de la mesa y para provocar más su furia al momento en que me levanté comencé a estirarme placenteramente…

**-¡Deje de hacerse el payaso y salga ahora mismo!**

**-¡Está bien…¡Que genio…! por eso su peluca esta mal acomodada porque nunca tiene la cabeza quieta…**

De inmediato las risas de mis compañeros de clase no se hicieron esperar y tal como esperaba el profesor comenzó a acomodarse su mal elaborado peluquín, eso fue lo más gracioso que había vivido desde mi estancia en aquel salón, cerré la puerta del salón y caminé sin ninguna premura por el pasillo…

No me presente en las siguientes clases de ese día y me dediqué a perder el tiempo en la azotea de la Escuela, afortunadamente no había nadie y eso me agradaba demasiado. Amaba mi soledad más que a mi propia vida, por lógica yo nunca tenía amigos, nunca los tuve y tampoco espero tenerlos porque lo único que dan son problemas.

Estuve mucho tiempo meditando sobre lo asqueroso de mi existencia sentado plácidamente en el suelo y disfrutando de una mañana tranquila cuando la campana que anunciaba el descanso sonó y a los cinco minutos mi lugar ideal, mi hermoso refugio, comenzó a concurrirse y a contaminarse de gente extraña que sonreía estúpidamente. Al no soportar una situación así, me levanté y salí de inmediato de aquel lugar. Bajé con tranquilidad las escaleras y comencé a buscar un lugar apropiado para poder estar solo, pero estaba tan distraído en mis propios pensamientos que ni siquiera me fijé que mis pies me conducían al peor lugar de cualquier Escuela… la cafetería…

Un lugar totalmente abominable a mi parecer, porque estaba atestado de personas que reían, gritaban y se saludaban unos a otros. El olor de la comida y el bullicio me fastidiaron en cuestión de segundos así que de inmediato traté de huir de aquel terrible lugar; bruscamente me di la vuelta y sin proponérmelo golpee accidentalmente con mi cuerpo a uno chico y éste cayó de espaldas…

**-¿Qué te pasa¡Fíjate por dónde vas!**

Me reclamó molesto mientras seguía tirado en el piso mirándome amenazadoramente.

**-Yo no tengo la culpa de que seas tan débil para caer tan fácilmente con cualquier golpe…**

**-¿Me estás llamando débil?**

**-Si no lo fueras no te habrías caído…**

Le dije con tono burlón.

**-Vamos a ver quien de los dos es el más débil…**

Y al decir esto último de un solo impulso se levantó del piso y comenzó a agredirme con sus piernas. Yo de inmediato me defendí y también solté varios puñetazos…

Mi primera pelea había comenzado, tenia que reconocer que ese sujeto no era tan malo en la pelea pero yo sabía perfectamente que era muy superior a él. Con nuestros cuerpos y golpes destruíamos todo lo que a nuestro paso se encontraba, yo escuchaba mucho bullicio pero no podía detenerme a mirar que tanto gritaban las demás personas, aunque ya me imaginaba que era…

Nosotros seguíamos peleando pero quien llevaba las de perder era ese tipo pues para mi era más fácil esquivar sus patadas a que él lo hiciera con mis golpes; en una de sus tantas patadas logré tomarlo de una pierna por el tobillo, me aferré con fuerza y él me miró asustado, pues pensaba que le destruiría su extremidad. Por segundos permanecí quieto y mirándolo fijamente, pero fue tan grande mi desilusión de que me tuviera miedo que sólo me limité a tomar con más fuerza su tobillo, giré mis manos hacia la derecha y provoqué que su cuerpo se elevará por los aires y diera varias vueltas en sí mismo hasta que se impactó contra el suelo cayendo estrepitosamente boca abajo. El chico no pudo moverse más, se había pegado fuertemente en la nariz y ahora sangraba por ella…

**-¿Qué pasa aquí¿Por qué tanto alboroto!**

Al instante reconocí aquella voz, la persona que había gritado era el profesor con el que me enfrenté en mi primera clase…

**-¿Otra vez tú¿Ahora que has hecho?**

De inmediato bajó su vista y se encontró con la figura de aquel sujeto que seguía tendido en el piso sin poder levantarse del dolor y con una abundante hemorragia.

**-¿Alguien que lleve a la enfermería a este muchacho!**

Gritó ese tipo muy exaltado y preocupado. Dos personas obedecieron de inmediato aquella orden y levantaron a mi contrincante con cuidado. Sinceramente creo que se me pasó la mano con aquel muchacho y sólo me desquité con él.

**-¡Acompáñame a la dirección!**

Me gritó el maestro fuera de si. Los dos salimos de la cafetería, el profesor iba delante de mi advirtiéndome que con él había encontrado al horma de mi zapato, ya que alumnos como yo eran expulsados inmediatamente del Instituto para que siguiera conservando su prestigio y no fuera corrompido por personas como yo. Después de aquel sermón vino otro en el cual se la pasaba renegando de lo inmaduros y estúpidos que somos los jóvenes de hoy en día y que en sus tiempos todavía se le daba importancia al respeto y la moral. Su conversación era de lo más aburrida, no me decía nada nuevo, esas palabras ya me las habían mencionado muchísimas personas antes que él. Siguió y siguió hablando hasta que llegamos a la puerta que me conducía a la dirección, fue en ese momento cuando por fin se calló. El maestro tocó y a los pocos segundos se escucho la voz fuerte de un hombre que nos permitía el paso. Primero entró el tipo bajito y luego yo…

**-Disculpe la molestia Director… pero tenemos un problema con un alumno…**

El Director se encontraba sentado en su silla y me miró con seriedad, se levantó de su asiento y caminó hacia mí. Cuando se encontraba a tan solo medio metro me miró con severidad examinándome con mucho detenimiento…

**-¿Qué fue lo que hizo?**

Preguntó él con tono severo.

**-Nada…, es este profesor que le gusta molestarme.**

Contesté con tranquilidad

**-¡Eres un ingrato¿Cómo te atreves a sabotearme de esa manera?**

**-Sólo dije la verdad…**

**-Querido alumno creo que el profesor no se merece que le contestes de esa manera.**

Me dijo el Director de lo más pacífico y sin alterarse.

**-Pero es que yo no hice nada malo sólo me defendí de los golpes de ese idiota…**

**-¡Más respeto que estas frente a la máxima autoridad!**

Gritó con furia el enano.

**-Kuroda… tranquilízate ¿Por qué no te relajas? Estas muy tenso…**

Contestó con tono relajado el Director.

**-¡Este joven no tiene absoluto conocimiento de lo que es el respeto! Y no conforme con eso, acaba de pelearse con un joven de primero… entiende… ¡De primero! Eso es tomar ventaja siendo que él ya está en segundo…**

**-Con que es eso…, no te preocupes yo hablaré con él…**

**-¡Pero tiene que ser castigado! Ha roto demasiadas reglas escolares y ante todo debe estar el prestigio…**

**-…y la reputación del Instituto…, si Kuroda lo sé, por algo soy el Director de esta Escuela y yo me encargaré de este alumno, ahora si me permites quiero hablar a solas con él…**

El Director le extendió la mano a Kuroda señalándole la puerta. Kuroda estaba a punto de explotar de furia, sus ojos centelleaban odio hacia mi y al Director y para avivar más el fuego le sonreí plácidamente, esta acción lo ofendió todavía más y salió de inmediato de la dirección azotando fuertemente la puerta.

La máxima autoridad del Colegio (el Director) no tuvo reacción alguna frente a la grosería que el sujeto bajito había tenido hacia su puerta, sólo respiró hondo y me volvió a mirar con cautela y seriedad, pero no pudo evitar permanecer más segundos así y de inmediato comenzamos a reírnos…

**-¡Vaya Inuyasha no pensé que me visitarías tan pronto!**

**-Es que tenía que buscar un buen pretexto para poder verte…**

Resulta que el Director de mi nuevo Colegio era uno de los mejores amigos de mis padres o mejor dicho casi hermano de mi papá porque se conocían desde la infancia y para ser sincero quizás él era el único amigo que tenía porque sabía escucharme y sobre todo trataba de comprenderme.

Él era una persona alta y corpulenta toda su vida se ha dedicado a las artes marciales de todo tipo, es su pasión, de hecho fue él mi entrenador cuando pasó una larga temporada en Italia, me enseñó todo lo que yo sé, de ahí nuestra amistad. Nunca me he podido explicar el por qué siempre tiene una sonrisa para todo, nunca lo he visto triste o preocupado, siempre toma lo positivo de la vida y aunque las cosas vayan de mal en peor siempre encuentra algo bueno en ellas. Así es como vivía mi maestro, su nombre es Mijara Kyo…, y a pesar de que anteriormente he hablado muy bien de él y de lo dulce que puede ser… también tiene su lado negativo, porque como profesor es muy disciplinado y estricto, su lema siempre ha sido "Supérate a ti mismo por cada suspiro que des" en pocas palabras que siempre tengo que ser mejor cada segundo que pasa y a decir verdad inconscientemente este tipo de filosofía se quedó grabada en mi mente desde el primer día que la escuché y ahora me es imposible desprenderme de ella. Kyo y yo nos miramos por algunos segundos y después se dio media vuelta para observar a los estudiantes que se encontraban parloteando en el patio a través de la ventana.

**-Y bien Inuyasha… ¿Ahora que fue lo que te hicieron?**

**-Lo siento, pero no estaba de humor y perdí el control…**

**-Me lo imaginé, ese siempre ha sido tu problema, a pesar de lo años en los que has sido mi discípulo aún no has aprendido a controlar tus impulsos y tu fuerza…**

**-Es que no se que me pasa… siempre me desquito con los demás de mis problemas personales…**

**-¿Aún sigues con esa mentalidad? Cuando acepté recibirte en esta Escuela aún a pesar de tus antecedentes escolares tuve por unos momentos la falsa idea de que madurarías un poco más, pero veo que no Inuyasha, sigues con esa actitud petulante que te caracteriza…**

**-Maestro yo…**

No sabía como disculparme, sentía vergüenza de estar frente a él. Kyo dejó de ver lo ocurrido por la ventana y comenzó a caminar hacia mí sin premura, sin dejar de mirarme con sus ojos penetrantes…, hasta que se detuvo delante de mí. Yo no pude resistir más la forma en que me observaba y preferí evadirlo mirando hacia otro lado

**-Contadas han sido las ocasiones en la que me llamas maestro… y eso me da gusto porque por lo menos existe una persona en el mundo a la cual respetas sinceramente…**

**-No lo sé, creo que has sido la única persona que en verdad me ha sabido escuchar y jamás me ha recriminado nada y me acepta tal y como soy, por eso es que te tengo respeto… porque, porque…**

**-No digas más Inuyasha yo sé el trabajo que te cuesta abrir tu corazón, así que tampoco te fuerces a ti mismo…**

Me dijo mientras posaba sus manos sobre mis hombros y me miraba paternalmente.

**-Ni tus padres ni yo hemos encontrado una respuesta lógica a tu forma de ser o el por qué de tus impulsos, pero te puedo asegurar que aunque tú mismo me afirmes que ya has abandonado tu búsqueda y ahora sólo te limitas a vivir, no te creo…**

**-¿Qué caso tienen seguir buscando algo que jamás llegará?**

**-Inuyasha cuantas veces te he dicho que la vida es una constante lucha y batalla contra uno mismo…**

**-Lo sé, pero hay algo… no se que es…**

**-No te preocupes te daré un descanso de tres días para que medites sobre ti mismo…**

**-¿Vas a suspenderme?**

**-Como Director no puedo pasar por alto este suceso y tengo que hacer valer mi autoridad, aunque tú y yo sabemos que sólo es en apariencia y que no recibirás ningún castigo, yo hablaré con tus profesores sobre tus inasistencias y tus deberes escolares ¿Estás de acuerdo?**

**-Esta bien aunque eso le causará gran satisfacción a ese viejo…**

**-¿Te refieres a Kuroda? Si ese pequeño está un tanto alterado y amargado pero no puedo hacer nada más, si no aparento un castigo tendré muchos problemas y ya no podré protegerte más, tú sabes lo mucho que te aprecio y si alguien llega a malinterpretar nuestra amistad entonces todo se vendrá abajo…**

**-No te preocupes trataré de mejorar mis actitudes…**

**-Por lo menos tengo la satisfacción de que ahora lo estás intentando y eso me da gusto, me has alegrado el día…**

**-No digas tonterías…**

**-No es ninguna tontería… y por cierto ¿Qué pasó con el muchacho que golpeaste?**

**-Pues…**

**-Se te pasó la mano ¿Verdad?**

**-Algo…, pero ya se lo llevaron a la enfermería…**

**-¿A la Enfermería¿Hasta allá llegó…?**

**-Bueno, es que…**

**-Ay Inuyasha…, está bien, lo hecho, hecho está… al rato bajaré para ver como sigue…, espero no tener problemas con los padres de este joven…**

**-Lo siento…**

**-Ya no te preocupes yo arreglaré este asunto, además se irán con la finta de que estás castigado…**

**-Como digas…**

Los dos nos reímos como si fuéramos grandes hermanos, y así era, yo veía en mi maestro al hermano que nunca tuve y aún padre que se preocupaba más que el verdadero. Salí de la dirección y caminé sin rumbo fijo e ignorando las miradas de los demás, mis pies no me conducían a ningún lado, me adentré totalmente en mi mundo y perdí la noción de la realidad cuando menos me di cuenta ya me encontraba en camino a casa, miré hacia atrás, ya estaba muy lejos de la Escuela ¿En que momento me ausente del mundo? no lo sé… pero la plática con mi maestro me había servido de mucho y sus palabras retumbaron una y otra vez en mi cabeza por los siguientes tres días…

En ese lapso de tiempo me dediqué a practicar mis artes marciales y a buscar un empleo, quizás eso me serviría para distraerme y no seguir pensando más en lo rutinario de mi vida. Afortunadamente encontré un empleo que por lo menos cumplía con mis expectativas, quizás la paga no era gran cosa, ya que el dueño del negocio pensaba seriamente en cerrar, pero como ya era viejo y había dedicado toda su vida a la prosperidad del mismo, tuvo que recurrir a la ayuda de una mano joven. Obviamente no me importó si me pagaban o no, lo que me interesaba era mantenerme ocupado y de inmediato acepté el empleo; aún recuerdo la cara de felicidad del anciano por haber encontrado un ayudante que lo auxiliara en su tan preciado negocio. Después de mi primer tarde de trabajo volví a la soledad de mi casa, entré a mi habitación. Estaba fría, sola, oscura…, lo único que parecía tener vida eran las cortinas que ondeaban de un lado a otro al ritmo del suave viento, me dirigí hacia el balcón y salí, traté de mirar el firmamento pero desafortunadamente ninguna estrella centelleaba porque la oscuridad de las nubes opacaba su brillo…

A la mañana del cuarto día, me encontraba camino a la Escuela despreocupado e infeliz como siempre, sin nada en las manos, por que ni siquiera llevaba mis útiles escolares. Los había olvidado en el salón el día de mi suspensión, pero era algo que en realidad no me importaba y ni siquiera me preocupé en recuperarlos. Lo único que me desesperaba y me inquietaba es que de ahora en adelante toda la Escuela se la pasaría murmurando y curioseando a mis espaldas por todo el numerito que monté.

A los diez minutos ya me encontraba entrando al Instituto, y efectivamente mi intuición no me fallo en absoluto y al momento en que atravesé la entrada del Colegio todos y cada uno de esos tontos estudiantes me miraban con curiosidad y algunos con desaprobación.

Como siempre yo hice caso omiso y me dirigí a mi aula de clases. Subí tranquilamente por las escaleras hasta el segundo piso, a lo lejos podía escuchar el bullicio de mis compañeros de clase (demasiado escandalosos a mi parecer) pero todo eso cambió cuando entré…

Todos los presentes se quedaron en seco y con la boca abierta con mi presencia al momento de que pisé el aula, los miré atentamente. Decenas de ojos me miraban meticulosamente, como si fueran una especie de Rayos X, observaban atentamente cada unos de mis movimientos, desde que entré hasta que me senté. Mis pasos retumbaban por toda la habitación, el silencio era absoluto, daba la impresión de que ni siquiera estaban respirando. Sus miradas eran de desprecio e incertidumbre y por primera vez en mi vida sentí que había hecho algo mal y me sentí incómodo y cierto escalofrío invadió mi ser¡¡No podía creerlo¿Cómo era posible que unos simples y estúpidos estudiantes me provocaran tanto temor? Tengo que reconocerlo… tuve miedo, y era tal la pesadez del ambiente que preferí mirar a través de la ventana sin decir nada. Ahora me sentía pequeño, como si estuviera en medio del inmenso océano. Abandonado y solo, así es como me sentía…

**-Disculpa…**

Una voz me sacó de mis pensamientos y de aquellas terribles sensaciones. La persona que me había llamado era un chico no más alto que yo, de cabello castaño y corto, con semblante inocente y tranquilo, llevaba en sus manos una mochila que ya había visto antes…

**-Este… me tomé la libertad de llevarme tus cosas… espero que no te moleste… pero como no regresaste decidí tomarlas para que no se perdieran…**

La forma en que ese muchacho se dirigía hacia mi no era de miedo, era como si se disculpara por haberme interrumpido en algo importante. Yo sólo lo miré de pies a cabeza una vez más, tomé mis cosas sin prestar atención a los murmullos de los demás de que alguien tuviera el valor civil de dirigirme la palabra…

**-¿Cómo te llamas?**

Le pregunté en un tono extrañamente amigable del cual yo mismo me sorprendí…

**-Ishida Miroku…**

Contestó con una leve sonrisa en el rostro. Me entregó mis cosas con amabilidad, se dio la media vuelta y se dirigió hacia su asiento sin ni siquiera darme tiempo de darle las gracias…

¿Gracias¡Yo, el joven mala cara, señalado por todo el mundo como el peor sujeto del mundo dando agradecimientos!. Una de dos, o estaba soñando… o de plano ya había perdido completamente la razón…, por un instante sentí coraje conmigo mismo y nuevamente el mal humor que me caracterizaba se hizo presente.

La campana sonó y al instante un profesor que nunca había visto hizo acto de presencia en la clase y afortunadamente esto había distraído a mis compañeros, pues ahora toda su atención ya era para con sus libros y cuadernos y no para mi…

Abrí mi mochila y un pequeño papel resbaló desde el interior de la misma hasta caer en el suelo. Dudé algunos segundos en levantar aquel trozo de papel pero fue más grande mi curiosidad que decidí tomarlo. Cuando lo tuve entre mis manos miré a mi alrededor cerciorándome de que nadie me observara y para mi gran suerte ninguno se había percatado de lo que había ocurrido. Desdoble el papel, era una nota que decía…

**"Te espero a la hora del descanso en la parte trasera del gimnasio, no faltes por favor…"**

**Ishida Miroku**

Al terminar de leer la nota miré a Ishida que se encontraba a unas pocas bancas de mí. ¿Para que me quería si apenas me conocía?. Por un instante pensé que podría ser algún tipo de broma pero ese chico no me había dado la impresión de que fuera ese tipo de persona.

Cuatro clases mas tarde la campana que anunciaba el descanso había sonado, Ishida se levantó de su asiento y salió sin decir ni una sola palabra, es más ni siquiera me miró…

Rápidamente guardé mis cuadernos y libros en mi mochila sin fijarme en la forma tan brusca que lo hice. Me importaba más reunirme con Ishida y saber de una vez por todas lo que quería de mí…

Salí del salón, él ya no estaba se había perdido completamente. El problema ahora era encontrar el dichoso gimnasio, pues por obvias razones no lo conocía y jamás me hubiera atrevido preguntárselo a alguien, así que opté por salir de la Escuela y dirigirme hacia donde encontrara las canchas de fútbol o basketball, con esas señales por lógica encontraría el tan esperado lugar…

No fue tan difícil encontrar a estudiantes practicando deporte, caminé un poco más y al dar vuelta en lo que me pareció que era la alberca techada, estaba el enorme gimnasio. Había mucha gente saliendo, muchos adoloridos y muy golpeados, al parecer acababa de terminar algún tipo de torneo marcial por sus golpes y gemidos, pero lo que más me asombró fue ver sus rostros llenos de temor, lo que significaba que alguien muy fuerte había derrotado a todos a aquellas personas que no podían ocultar su miedo y cobardía…

Sin perder más el tiempo y olvidando lo sucedido, caminé hacia la parte trasera de aquel lugar y cuando di la vuelta ahí estaba Ishida, recargado en la pared sin ninguna preocupación, con los ojos cerrados, como si estuviera meditando, meditación que fue interrumpida por mis pasos…

**-¡Vaya por fin llegas¿Por un momento pensé que no vendrías!**

Me dijo con un semblante alegre como si él y yo nos conociéramos de toda la vida…

**-¿Para qué me citaste en este lugar?**

Contesté con seriedad, porque me sentía muy incómodo con su actitud…

**-Sígueme, quiero que veas algo…**

Abrió una puerta gris que se encontraba a tan sólo unos pasos de él y entró. No tuve más remedio que seguirlo…

Cuando penetramos en aquel lugar se podía escuchar a lo lejos muchos gritos y golpes, era indiscutible de que una pelea se estaba realizando pero todo estaba oscuro y continuamente chocaba con las cosas...

**-¿A que viene tanto misterio?**

Reclamé un tanto molesto porque mi mente aún no entendía el verdadero propósito de ese tipo.

**-Perdón por no dar explicaciones, pero primero quiero que veas a alguien, de eso depende tu respuesta hacia una propuesta que tengo en mente.**

**-No me interesan tus propuestas, mejor explícame lo que haces o me largaré y en mi vida volveré a dirigirte la palabra…**

Estaba molestándome cada vez más pero esto no intimidó a Ishida, al contrario siguió caminando y caminando hasta que se detuvo enfrente de otra puerta pequeña.

**-¿Acaso me estas escuchando?**

Volví a exclamar molesto.

**-Si te escucho… ¡Listo! Ahora si sabrás el motivo por el que te traje aquí…**

Comento con cierto brillo de alegría en su rostro cuando rompió la manija de la puerta. Primero asomó su cabeza como cerciorándose de que no estuviera nadie y después me hizo una seña con su mano para que lo siguiera. En otras circunstancias lo hubiera mandado al diablo por traerme de un lugar a otro sin darme ni la más mínima explicación, pero algo había en mi que insistía en que lo siguiera, de ello dependía de que me enterara de algo importante.

No tuve más remedio que seguirlo y cual fue mi sorpresa al atravesar el arco de aquella puerta cuando me encontré que aquel lugar era la parte baja de las gradas del gimnasio. Estábamos debajo de por lo menos dos docenas de estudiantes que se encontraban sentados en las tablas que se encontraban sobre nosotros.

**-¿Me puedes explicar qué es todo esto¿Acaso crees que soy tu burla?**

Lo tomé del cuello de la camisa con mis manos, estaba muy molesto, pero Ishida no mostró signos de temor, al contrario su mirada era seria y desafiante…

**-Tranquilízate, no es ninguna broma, jamás me atrevería a bromear contigo, te traje aquí para que observes el espectáculo…**

**-¿Espectáculo¿Qué espectáculo?**

**-Se que es extraño para ti el que trajera a este lugar tan raro, pero no se me ocurrió un sitio mejor en el cual pudiéramos estar tranquilos y sin ser molestados…**

**-¿Molestados por quién?**

**-Como ya te habrás dado cuenta, desde hace mas de tres días has sido la comidilla de la Escuela, y no se habla de otra cosa mas que de ti, por lo tanto consideré impertinente traerte a este lugar públicamente, es decir que yo no podría hablar contigo placidamente con todos esos cuchicheos y miradas curiosas hacia ti…**

No supe que decir, era como si este muchacho me adivinara los pensamientos y una vez más provocó que me estremeciera y trate de evadir su mirada, así que fingí interesarme en una raquítica pelea (según yo) que estaba a punto de comenzar.

Primero apareció un tipo alto como de dos metros, muy corpulento, parecía más un luchador vulgar y exótico que un estudiante de preparatoria. Muchas aplaudían a su favor, victoreándolo como si fuera un ser invisible. En realidad el tipo era un asco y daba risa ver que sólo le gustaba ser un simple payasito de circo. Pero en cuestión de segundos los gritos y la alegría se esfumaron…, un rotundo silencio se hizo presente y todos miraban atentos al contrincante de aquel tipo.

Era totalmente lo contrario al paquidermo que se encontraba a mitad de gimnasio. Aquel sujeto era alto, quizás no tanto como su contrincante pero por lo menos más que yo. Su complexión era delgada (podría afirmar que yo tenía más grasa y pellejo que ese tipo). Tenía el cabello largo, ondulado y negro en forma de media cola, pero lo que más me asombró fue su semblante. Su cara era pálida como si estuviera enfermo; su mirada tirana y su semblante era como ver a un muerto, parecía más vampiro que humano y para "amenizar" más su personalidad su traje era completamente negro. Podría asegurar con mis propios ojos que ese sujeto era el mismo demonio en persona.

Algunos de los presentes comenzaron a abuchearlo, poco a poco el rechazo se fue incrementando y el apoyo era totalmente hacia el cirquero que se encontraba a tan solo un par de metros de él.

**-¡Mátalo¡Mátalo!**

Gritaron al unísono un pequeño grupo de fanfarrones que lo apoyaban incondicionalmente desde las gradas. El cirquero solo sonrió y miró con desprecio a su contrincante, menospreciándolo por su tamaño y físico.

-**Observa atentamente, ese tipo se ha echado la soga al cuello.**

Comentó Ishida muy concentrado en el centro de la plataforma del gimnasio, donde en cualquier momento comenzaría una nueva pelea.

**-¿Quién es ese sujeto de negro?**

Pregunté muy interesado.

**-Muchos no se atreven a mencionar su nombre…**

**-¿Por qué? Estoy de acuerdo que parece el mismo Lucifer pero no creo que sea para tanto…**

**-Tú lo has dicho, es el mismo diablo en persona y su nombre es Katsuragi… Katsuragi Náraku…**

Concluyó Ishida con seriedad, por un momento puede observar en su rostro una mirada de total desprecio y profundo odio, al mismo tiempo que sus puños se encontraba fuertemente cerrados como si su cuerpo tuviera la enorme necesidad de salir de entre las gradas y aniquilar a Katsuragi…

Yo no entendía por qué todo mundo lo odiaba, pero a simple vista se notaba que ese hombre era de cuidado y demasiado peligroso.

Segundos más tarde el sujeto corpulento atacó primero con un puñetazo, mismo que fue esquivado con gran facilidad y destreza por su enemigo. Katsuragi sólo había movido su delgado cuerpo unos pasos, tenía los ojos cerrados y se dejaba guiar por los sonidos, ni siquiera era necesario que observara los movimientos de su contrincante, sabía con total exactitud dónde, cuándo y cómo atacaría su enemigo.

Aquel gigante dotado de gran cuerpo y fuerza parecía sólo un simple juguete a lado de Katsuragi, se encontraba ya muy fatigado y cansado, había empleado todas sus fuerzas en golpes fallidos e imprecisos, era más que obvio que su rival sólo intentaba cansarlo para que en cualquier momento diera su golpe final.

No pasó mucho tiempo cuando inesperadamente Katsuragi tomó desprevenido a su enemigo por el brazo izquierdo, lo elevo por los aires con gran facilidad como si sólo se tratara de un muñequito de tela y lo aventó hasta el otro extremo del gimnasio estrellándolo contra la pared haciéndolo perder totalmente la conciencia por el fuerte golpe. El combate había finalizado…

**-¿Cómo es posible que tenga tanta fuerza? Se necesitaría una grúa para levantar a ese payaso…**

**-Te lo dije, no es bueno retar a Náraku y mucho menos en público como lo hizo ese idiota…**

**-¿Sólo me querías para ver todo esto?**

**-No, hay algo más…**

**-¿De que se trata?**

**-¿Has pensado participar en el torneo de Artes Marciales?**

**-No, no me interesan esos estúpidos jueguitos de niñas…**

**-Que lastima que pienses eso…**

**-¿Por qué lo dices?**

**-Te vi pelear el otro día y tengo que reconocer que eres muy bueno y pensé en que a lo mejor podrías unirte a mi equipo…**

**-¿Equipo¿Qué te hace pensar que aceptaría una propuesta tan tonta?**

**-No lo sé, pensé que te gustaba pelear, pero veo que no…**

**-Claro que me gusta pelear, pero sólo cuando alguien me molesta no me interesa participar en campeonatos y exhibirme como esos idiotas…**

**-Te entiendo…**

**Comentó él con tono resignado y triste.**

**-¿Y cuántas personas hay en tu equipo?**

**-Contándome a mi y si tú aceptas, bueno… seríamos sólo dos…**

**-¿Qué¿Acaso estás loco? Deja de burlarte de mi… es más… ¡Me largo! No entiendo por qué acepté venir contigo, sólo perdí el tiempo… hasta nunca…**

**Estaba muy molesto, me di la media vuelta y comencé a caminar.**

**-¡Kurosaki espera¡¡Por favor!**

Gritó Ishida desesperado.

**-Te lo pido por favor, te necesito, necesito de tu cooperación, yo sólo no podría…**

**-¿No podrías que?**

**-Acabar con… Náraku…**

El silencio reinó por mucho tiempo y yo sólo me limité a mirar fijamente a Ishida…

**-¿Piensas usarme para tus sucios propósitos?**

**-¡No! No es eso, no me mal interpretes… pero poder entrar al Torneo necesito de un equipo de cinco personas y yo solo no puedo participar…**

**-Pero a mi no me interesa, es más ni me importa, consíguete a otro imbécil que te haga el favor, no cuentes conmigo…**

Él ya no supo que contestarme y en su rostro reinaba la desilusión y me sentí mal por haber pronunciado todas esas palabras…

**-No volveré a quitarte tu tiempo y te haré el gran favor de no dirigirte la palabra nunca más para no perturbar tu vida, muchas gracias por haber venido… hasta luego…**

Ishida caminó desilusionado hacia la salida, sus pasos retumbaban en mi cabeza y la culpabilidad me carcomía…

**-Espera…**

Le dije, y él detuvo de inmediato su andar.

**-No te prometo nada pero lo tomaré en cuenta, aunque sigo pensando que estás totalmente desquiciado y que esto no funcionará…**

**-Gracias… amigo…**

**-Yo no soy amigo de nadie, no vuelvas a repetir esa palabra en mi presencia…**

**-Lo siento… Kurosaki…**

**-Sólo basta con decir Inuyasha odio que me llamen por mi apellido…**

**-Muy bien… Inuyasha… no olvidaré lo que me acabas de decir…**

**-No te ilusiones tanto Ishida porque puedo negarme y será peor para ti si ya tienes contemplada mi aprobación**

**-Dime Miroku, a mi tampoco me gustan las formalidades y presiento que tu respuesta será afirmativa...**

**Me dijo con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.**

**-Como quieras…**

Contesté con desgana. Me encontraba mirando fijamente a través de las gradas, cuando me topé con la imagen de una persona extraña. Caminé sin quitar mi vista de aquella imagen…

**-Oye Miroku… ¿Quién es ese sujeto?**

Pregunté señalando a un hombre que se encontraba sentado en las gradas de enfrente con cara de fastidio.

-**AHH ¿Te refieres a él? Es nuestro nuevo maestro de Artes marciales**

**-¿Seguro?**

**-Por supuesto ¿Pero por qué el interés?**

**-Siento que lo conozco, que lo he visto en algún lado…**

Aquel enigmático hombre era joven, menor de treinta años. Iba vestido con una playera blanca y pantalón deportivo de color azul, el cabello era lacio y negro sobrepasando por mucho su cadera…, estaba cruzado de brazos y muy aburrido mirando con desprecio al grupo de fans de aquel payaso derrotado al cual trataban inútilmente de levantar.

**-A lo mejor te topaste con él cuando llegaste, por eso lo conoces…**

Comentó Miroku al ver mi gran interés hacia ese profesor.

**-No, de eso estoy seguro…**

Miré con más atención y detenimiento a ese maestro y cuando giró su cabeza y dirigió una aguda mirada hacia dónde nos encontrábamos lo reconocí de inmediato…

**-¡Que me parta un rayo¡¡No puede ser!**

Exclamé con asombró al punto del infarto. Salí corriendo de aquel lugar a toda prisa dejando a Miroku con la palabra en la boca por mi repentina huída…

Corrí con todas mis fuerzas lleno de desesperación y furia, atravesé los campos deportivos, entré a la Escuela y subí a toda velocidad por las escaleras hasta llegar al cuarto piso para llegar cuanto antes a la Dirección Escolar. La puerta se encontraba al fondo del pasillo y entré por ella con estrépito.

Kyo se encontraba de lo más tranquilo con su secretaria que tomaba notas en su pequeña libreta, pero al ver la forma en que entré no pudo evitar sobresaltarse y levantarse de su asiento…

**-¿Qué pasa!**

Preguntó con preocupación. A mi me faltaba el aire…

**-Necesito… hablar… es… urgente…**

**-Está bien… señorita ya puede retirarse, quiero ese informe para las 4:00 P.M. ¿Entendido?**

**-Si señor…**

La secretaria se apresuró a salir de la habitación no sin antes dirigirme una mirada de desprecio por mis "buenos modales…", la puerta se cerró y quedamos solo Kyo y yo…

**-¿Me puedes explicar qué es todo esto?**

**-De hecho tú eres el que me tiene que explicar qué diablos hace él aquí…**

Le reclamé molesto.

**-No te entiendo…**

**-No te hagas el gracioso… lo sabes muy bien…**

**-Te refieres a tu maestrote Artes Marciales…**

**-Si a él, explícame… por que mi mente no puede asimilarlo… ¿Qué demonios hace Sesshomaru aquí!**

Grité airado, deseaba con todas mis fuerzas que sólo fuera producto de mi imaginación…

**-Lo siento Inuyasha no pude evitarlo, el antiguo maestro renunció a última hora y el Comité se vio en la enorme necesidad de conseguir un reemplazo cuanto antes…**

**-¿Y por que no me lo dijiste!**

**-Porque si lo hubiera hecho tú jamás habrías aceptado venir aquí…**

**-Por supuesto que no… ¿Por qué no lo impediste, él no tiene nada que hacer aquí…**

**-Inuyasha yo sólo estoy aquí como autoridad escolar, la Directiva fue quien lo escogió su rango es mucho mayor al mío y nada puedo hacer al respecto con las decisiones que ellos toman…**

**-¿Pero por qué?**

**-Porque era un excelente candidato y no podían desaprovechar un talento de tal magnitud…**

**-Pero para que él entrara en esta Escuela se necesitaba de tu aprobación ¿O no?**

Kyo guardó silencio por unos momentos y esa actitud tan pacifista que tomaba incrementaba cada vez más mi ira…

**-Tienes toda la razón para estar molesto conmigo pero como Director me vi obligado a dar una opinión crítica que fuera objetiva y profesional… Inuyasha tu hermano es un excelente peleador y no pude negarme ante semejantes cualidades…**

**-Él no es mi hermano, no es más que un idiota ¿Te das cuenta del peligro al que no has expuesto a todos?**

**-¿Peligró?**

**-Si, Sesshomaru no se tienta el corazón para acabar con sus contrincantes toma a todos por igual… sean niños o adultos… ¿Qué no recuerdas que me mandó al hospital cuando sólo tenía siete años?**

**-Lo recuerdo muy bien… pero tú también tuviste la culpa… lo provocaste…**

**-Porque ofendió a mi madre…**

**-Pero tú también lo hiciste con la suya…**

No pude refutar aquel comentario. Era cierto… hace años que había ocurrido aquella pelea. Sesshomaru y yo nos peleamos por eso… por ofender a las mujeres que nos habían dado la vida…

Yo me molesté con él porque había sido muy grosero con mi mamá cuando ella le imploraba con lágrimas en los ojos que no se fuera de la casa sujetándolo fuertemente de la mano para retenerlo, pero él la empujó y le reclamó que no tenía ningún derecho de exigirle tal cosa puesto que no era su madre, no era más que una inmunda usurpadora que intentaba ocupar un lugar que no le correspondía y del cual no era digna por ser una cualquiera…

Esto fue lo que detonó la pelea, yo me enfurecí y comencé a golpearlo, él me tomó del cuello de mi playera como si fuera un muñeco y me aventó con violencia hacia mi madre diciéndome que estaba harto de nosotros dos y que le dábamos asco. Con ese comentario mi ira creció y comencé a decirle que era él quien daba pena y asco por ser sólo un vil engendro de una maldita mujer la cual prefirió morir antes de seguir viendo como la escoria de hijo que había engendrado crecía…

No medí la gravedad de mis palabras y él se abalanzó hacia mí golpeándome con todas sus fuerza, con un rostro lleno de furia. Ansiaba desquitarse de todo ese rencor que sentía hacia mí y yo le di un muy buen motivo para hacerlo y antes de que me matara fue detenido por mi padre que llegó a tiempo para separarnos y correrlo de la casa gritándole con todas sus fuerzas que estaba avergonzado de tener a un hijo así y que lo desconocía como tal. A partir de ese día Sesshomaru murió para mi papá y estaba estrictamente prohibido pronunciar aquel nombre en su presencia, todos estos años se hizo a la idea de que su hijo mayor había muerto…

**-Sé que es duro para ti, pero no pude evitarlo…**

Comentó Kyo en tono paternal y tratando de que conservara la calma.

**-¿Y mis padres lo saben?**

**-Sí, apenas se enteraron hace dos días…**

**-¿Y qué dijeron?**

**-Tu madre no dijo nada y sólo me pidió que te cuidara para que no cometieras una tontería pero tu padre… ¡Dios mío! Doy gracias de que se encuentra en otro país por que si estuviera en Japón yo creo que estaría muerto…**

**-¿Tanto así?**

**-Con decirte que me colgó el teléfono no sin antes advertirme que en mi vida le volviera a dirigir la palabra…**

**-Eso si es grave….**

**-No te preocupes ya se le pasara, de todos modos tiene que contactarse conmigo puesto que yo soy ahora tu tutor y esta obligado a tratar todos tus asuntos conmigo…**

**-¿Eres mi tutor?**

**-Así es… ¿No te lo había dicho ya?**

**-No… tienes la pésima costumbre de omitir las cosas importantes…**

**-Lo siento, creo que la vejez me ha alcanzado…**

**-Insisto en que no es buena idea que Sesshomaru esté aquí… piensa en tus alumnos, no aguantaran su entrenamiento…**

**-¿Y se puede saber desde cuando te preocupas por los demás?**

Guardé silencio, no supe que contestar ¿Por qué dije eso? Estaba avergonzado y me sentí incómodo…

-**Si que estás cambiando ¿Me pregunto por qué será?**

**-Olvídalo, ahora es tu responsabilidad y tendrás que atenerte a las consecuencias…**

**-Quien lo diría… ¿Cuándo se ha visto que un discípulo reprenda a su maestro?**

**-Tú y yo somos la excepción y estoy en mi justo derecho de hacerte ver la realidad tal y como tú lo haces conmigo…**

**-¿Y ahora que harás…?**

Preguntó él sin prestar atención a mi último comentario.

**-Irme de esta Escuela, no puedo estar en el mismo lugar que Sesshomaru…**

**-¿Huirás de tu hermano?**

**-Él no es mi hermano, yo nunca lo he considerado como tal y no importa si piensas que sólo estoy huyendo…**

**-Como gustes, pero que pena que te dejes vencer por un pequeño obstáculo…**

**-Mejor me voy, esta plática ya no tiene sentido…**

**-Si cambias de opinión, llámame…**

**-No lo creo, ya está decidido, hablaré con mis padres para regresarme cuanto antes a Italia…**

**-Como gustes… Inuyasha…**

Mi maestro pronunció con profunda tristeza aquella frase mientras miraba por la ventana, ya se le había hecho costumbre hacer eso, pero era una forma en la que él trataba de controlarse y relajarse.

Salí de la dirección y también de la Escuela, no regresé a mi casa, vagué el resto de la mañana por las calles sin ningún rumbo fijo, hasta que recordé que tenía un gran compromiso con un anciano y que el trabajo me llamaba…

Ya me había retrasado mucho, llegué una hora más tarde de mi horario de entrada, y no tuve más remedio que aguantarme la pena y esperar algún regaño de mi nuevo jefe…

**-Buenos días…**

Saludé con desgana al ver al dueño del local que se encontraba detrás del mostrador…

**-¡Buenos días¡¡Benditos los dioses que por fin has llegado estaba preocupado!**

Me saludó aquel anciano con total alegría y emoción como si yo fuera parte de su familia. Mi jefe era un señor de más de 70 años, de estatura baja y cabeza calva. Siempre era muy amable y sonreía con satisfacción a todas las personas que visitaban su negocio, a mí siempre me trataba con afecto como si me conociera de toda la vida y se preocupaba por mi bienestar a pesar de que sólo tenía dos días de conocerme…

**-Lo siento… se me hizo tarde… tuve algunos problemas…**

Me disculpé por mi impuntualidad.

**-¿Estás bien?**

Preguntó él un tanto inquieto.

**-Sí…**

Le mentí. Era más que evidente de que yo no me encontraba bien, mi cara lo decía todo. Cuando vi mi horrible semblante reflejado en el pequeño espejo que se encontraba a la entrada del local no pude evitar sentir lástima de mi mismo al ver esa cara deprimente con patética existencia…

**-Si quieres puedes tomarte el día para que te relajes, mañana será otro día…**

**-No gracias, lo que quiero es… estar ocupado… y olvidar mis problemas…**

**-Mejor sígueme será mejor que tomemos una taza de té…**

**-¡Pero no podemos dejar el negocio solo¿Quién lo atenderá?**

**-No te preocupes, sólo voltea el letrero de la entrada y listo…**

**-Pero no podemos cerrar y menos por mi culpa…**

**-¡Que Caray! Tan joven y tan estresado…**

Ya no podía negarme a su invitación, si el propio dueño del lugar me exigía cerrar, no podía contradecirlo, así que acaté la orden del anciano y le di la vuelta al letrero de la entrada que decía "ABIERTO" para que cambiara a uno de "CERRADO".

El anciano se dirigió a la parte trasera del negocio y tardó bastante, supuse que estaba preparando el té. Diez minutos más tarde ya se encontraba a mi lado con un juego de té de porcelana sobre una charola, charola que tuve que tomar porque las frágiles manos del anciano ya no la aguantaban.

**-Lo siento… pero hasta para cargar una charola soy un inútil…**

Se disculpó el viejo muy avergonzado por lo que había ocurrido y sólo me limité a decir…

**-No hay problema para eso estoy… para ayudar…**

¿Que rayos me estaba pasando? De cuando acá ayudaba yo a la gente y sobre todo a los ancianos, no sabía el por qué, pero algo tenía aquel hombre que me provocaba cierta compasión y hasta algo de ternura, quizás era su semblante senil e inocente, aunque también podría ser su amabilidad, nadie aparte de Kyo o mi madre me había tratado con tanto aprecio…

Nos sentamos en un rincón del local en el cual había extendido un tapete y dos cojines quedando de esa forma uno frente al otro. Por mucho tiempo guardamos silencio, yo no sabía que decir y el anciano posiblemente esperaba a que yo iniciara la plática, pero… ¿De qué podía hablarle yo a él¿De mis problemas? Creo que no…

Mientras yo seguía en absoluto silencio y sin haber tomado una sola gota del té, el anciano dio el primer sorbo y lo hacía de una manera muy elegante y respetuosa y a pesar de que sus manos temblaran con el peso de la taza eso era algo que no le impedía continuar con el ritual sagrado de la hora del té…

**-Solo quería avisarle que… hoy es mi último día de trabajo…**

El viejo no habló, tomó otro sorbo de té y después depositó con delicadeza su pequeña tasita sobre el tapete y entonces me miró fijamente, pero con cierta tristeza…

**-Vaya, vaya, no me esperaba esto, pero… ¿Se puede saber la razón?**

**-Problemas familiares… tengo que regresarme a Italia…**

**-¿Italia? Eso está muy lejos… aunque no niego que es un maravilloso país, yo viví algunos años en un pequeño poblado cerca de la capital…**

**-Si, es un país agradable y desde muy pequeño he vivido ahí…**

**-¿Tus padres viven ahí?**

**-Si, me regresaré a vivir con ellos…**

**-¿Acaso alguno de ellos está enfermo?**

**-No, ellos gozan de buena salud, pero ya no puedo seguir aquí, hoy me enteré de algo muy grave y eso es algo que me impide continuar viviendo en este lugar…**

**-Las verdades a veces duelen y más cuando no las aceptamos, pero no creo que sea tan importante como para que abandones el país que te vio nacer…**

**-Créame, si estuviera en mi lugar haría lo mismo…**

**-Sigo sin entender…**

Extrañamente comencé a platicarle mi vida al anciano que muy atento no perdía ni un solo detalle de mi historia, jamás me interrumpió y eso hacia que yo me desahogara completamente con él. Le conté sobre mis padres, mis problemas de conducta y también mis confusiones existencialistas y por último hablé del problema que había provocado que yo tomara la decisión de regresarme con mis padres, y ese problema tenía un nombre… Sesshomaru.

**-Si que son unos hermanos problemáticos pero haciendo aún lado eso ¿Por qué le sigues temiendo?**

**-Yo no le tengo miedo…**

Le contesté ofendido.

**-Claro que lo tienes y lo sabes muy bien… aunque te cueste trabajo reconocerlo…**

**-Él y yo no podemos estar juntos ni unos cuantos segundos porque terminaríamos matándonos…**

**-Pero han pasado muchos años desde aquel incidente, posiblemente este reencuentro no sea una simple coincidencia…**

**-¿Que quiere decir?**

**-Que puede ser una oportunidad única para que tú y él arreglen de una vez ese mal entendido que por tanto años los ha torturado…**

**-Pero yo no pienso pedirle disculpas y mucho menos llevarme bien con él, nunca he sentido afecto hacia mi medio hermano y a estas alturas eso es imposible…**

**-No me malinterpretes, yo no he dicho tal cosa, a lo que me refiero es que tu actitud de miedo es por la culpabilidad…**

**-¿Culpabilidad?**

**-Si, porque ofendiste la sagrada memoria de su madre…**

Me quedé callado y sin palabras en la boca. Por años había buscado el significado de mi rechazo hacia Sesshomaru y nunca encontré una explicación lógica a ese maldito recuerdo. El viejo tenía razón, no era por miedo a su golpes u ofensas era el miedo de pedir disculpas por haber agredido a su madre ¡Esa era la razón!

**-Pero yo… no puedo, no puedo disculparme, no quiero…**

**-¿Y por eso huyes?**

Volví a quedarme callado.

**-Créeme esa no es la solución, así viajes hasta el fin del mundo te seguirás encontrando con tu hermano hasta que no arregles ese asunto, no quieras ser una golondrina porque no naciste para serlo…**

**-Quizás tenga razón, pero es muy difícil para mi, no estoy listo…**

**-Mejor piénsalo antes de tomar una decisión precipitada, además ya es momento de que te establezcas en una sola Escuela porque el único perjudicado eres tú, ni a tus papás, ni a tus maestros mucho menos a la gente que te rodea le afecta el que tú andes vagando de Colegio en Colegio…**

**-Lo se…**

Guardamos silencio otra vez, muchos personas habían hablado conmigo tratando de hacerme recapacitar de que la Escuela no era un juego y que de eso dependería mi futuro me gustara o no… pero como siempre, nunca presté atención a aquellas palabras y las ignoraba por completo, pero hasta el día de hoy ese consejo se había establecido ya en mi mente y se aferraba a no escapar…

Mientras meditaba sobre el asunto me di cuenta que todo el tiempo que duró nuestra conversación yo aún sostenía entre mis manos mi taza llena, seguía caliente, así que me animé a darle el primer sorbo. ¡No podía creerlo! nunca en mi vida había probado algo tan exquisito, su sabor y calor me reconfortaban totalmente, no sabía cual era su sabor, para mi era totalmente desconocido, pero no me importaba su procedencia porque a medida que lo tomaba me sentía más tranquilo y relajado…

**-¿Te sientes mejor?**

Preguntó el anciano al ver que mi actitud era mucho más relajada que antes.

**-Sí…**

**-Espero que este té te haya ayudado a despejar más tus ideas…**

**-¿Qué sabor es?**

**-Es un secreto de la familia, tardé más de veinte años en lograr que el sabor y el aroma fueran perfectos…**

**-Eso es mucho tiempo…**

**-Pero la satisfacción que he tenido al momento de que lo probaste es mi mejor recompensa…**

**-Tiene usted razón es una sustancia perfecta para reconfortar…**

**-Bueno muchacho será mejor volver a abrir el negocio o los clientes no volverán…**

**-Gracias…**

Le contesté sonriéndole mientras le ayudaba a levantarse…

**-¿Por qué?**

**-Por cerrar su negocio para escuchar los patéticos problemas de un inmaduro…**

**-No es nada, estoy acostumbrado… mis hijos y mis nietos salieron con mi mismo carácter y siempre he estado ahí para comprenderlos y escucharlos…**

**-¿El mismo carácter?**

**-Así es… me recuerdas mucho cuando yo tenía tu edad, el mismo carácter agresivo y violento, las mismas confusiones y los mismos problemas, muchos años vagué como un alma errante por el mundo para encontrar el significado de mi existencia, hasta que lo encontré…**

**-¿Y cuál fue el resultado?**

Pregunté entusiasmado al haber encontrado a una persona que fue igual o peor que yo en su juventud…

**-Si te lo dijera no tendría sentido, tú sabrás reconocerlo cuando te encuentres frente a frente con él, así que no te desesperes porque todavía te falta por recorrer un largo camino lleno de obstáculos y nuevas experiencias, pero ten en cuenta que tus pasos siempre deben ser hacia adelante… si retrocedes entonces estarás perdido…**

¡No podía creerlo! Nunca nadie me había dicho tales palabras ni siquiera Kyo con sus consejos había provocado tales sensaciones en mi…

**-Te vuelvo a repetir, si quieres tomarte el día, adelante…**

**-¡Claro que no! Prefiero estar aquí, que en mi casa donde nadie me espera…**

**-Como gustes…**

Comentó contento el anciano.

De inmediato cambié el letrero de "CERRADO" y el negocio nuevamente estaba abierto. El dueño comenzó a hacer su habitual contaduría sentándose en una pequeña mesita que se encontraba del lado contrario de dónde yo estaba, muy cerca de la puerta porque al señor le gustaba de vez en cuando contemplar a los transeúntes que pasaban caminando frente a su establecimiento.

Pero yo no me podía quedarme mirando todas esas cuentas, así que comencé a limpiar algunas cajas que se encontraban sobre el mostrador, eran productos nuevos…

**-Esto está muy silencioso, no te gustaría un poco de música…**

**Comentó cinco minutos después el viejo, sinceramente ya se había tardado en decir eso porque no sabía vivir sin música…**

**-Como guste ¿A quién quiere escuchar?**

**-Ummm me parece que hoy me gustaría deleitarme con… Mozart.**

**-Muy bien.**

Busque de entre todos los discos compactos que el dueño tenía (muy moderno para su edad). Eran demasiados y todos eran de música clásica, podría afirmar que tenía una colección completa de todas las obras clásicas que han existido en este mundo. Tomé el primero que vi de Mozart y lo coloqué en el pequeño reproductor de discos que se encontraba justo a lado de toda la colección.

Y cuando la primera Sinfonía comenzó a sonar el semblante del anciano cambió al instante, ahora la forma en hacer sus cuentas iban más acorde a la música que a sus propios movimientos.

Así permanecimos mucho tiempo, el haciendo cuentas y yo limpiando hasta que media hora después sonó la campanilla de la entrada. Yo me encontraba agachado detrás del mostrador acomodando los productos nuevos, pero al escuchar que un cliente había llegado de inmediato me enderecé y me quedé asombrado cuando vi a aquella persona…

**-¿Tú¡¿Qué haces aquí!**

Exclamamos asombrados aquel sujeto y yo, no podía creerlo…

**-¿Se conocen?**

Preguntó amablemente el dueño.

**-¿Qué haces aquí Inuyasha?**

**-Es lo mismo que quiero saber ¿Acaso me estás siguiendo?**

**-No tengo porqué…**

**-No mientas Miroku…**

**-En serio, sólo vine a ver a mi abuelo y no tengo porque andarte siguiendo…**

**-¿Tu abuelo?**

**-Ejem…**

Tosió el anciano interrumpiendo nuestro interrogatorio…

**-Perdón abuelo ¡Buenas tardes!**

Se disculpó Miroku mientras hacia una reverencia

**-Por un momento pensé que mi querido nieto comenzaba a ignorarme…**

**-Eso no es verdad, lo que pasa es que me sorprendió mucho ver a Inuyasha aquí…**

**-¿Y de dónde se conocen?**

**-De la Escuela…**

Contestamos al unísono Miroku y yo…

**-¡Que pregunta tan tonta, pues si llevan el mismo uniforme… es más que obvio, hasta apenas me di cuenta de tu uniforme Inuyasha…**

**-Y yo jamás pensé que Miroku fuera su nieto…**

**-¿Que pequeño es el mundo no crees Inuyasha?**

Comentó sarcásticamente Miroku.

**-Bastante, por hoy he tenido demasiadas sorpresas…**

**-A propósito de sorpresas… me dejaste preocupado con tu repentina salida…**

**-AHH lo siento pero tenía que arreglar unos asuntos muy importantes…**

**-¿Y de casualidad no se te olvida algo más?**

**-Pues…**

**-¿Pero que clase de estudiante eres¿Cómo es posible que se te haya olvidado dos veces llevarte tu mochila?**

Me reclamó él en broma mientras sonreía plácidamente.

-**Y supongo que ese reclamo significa que otra vez la tienes en tus manos…**

**-Exacto…**

**-No te hubieras preocupado, de todos modos son sólo cuadernos en blanco y unos cuantos libros…**

**-Pero podrían tener un contenido si tú quisieras…, toma, aquí tienes y espero que no la vuelvas a olvidar porque entonces si se podría perder…**

**Me dijo Miroku extendiéndome mi mochila en el mostrador.**

**-Esta bien…**

**Contesté de mala gana mientras recuperaba mi mochila.**

**-¿Y desde cuando trabajas aquí?**

Preguntó curioso Miroku.

**-Desde hace dos días…**

**-Entiendo…, hubieras visto lo feliz que estaba mi abuelo cuando me comentó que había encontrado un ayudante excepcional…**

**-¿Y por qué lo dices?**

**-Por que nadie había aceptando el trabajo, muchos lo consideran aburrido y porque la paga no es muy buena…**

**-Para mi no, me gusta…**

**Conteste sin titubear y de manera muy sincera.**

**-Que bueno…, ya no te interrumpo, mejor continua con tu trabajo o por mi culpa te descontarán el día…**

**-Como quieras…**

Después de eso Miroku se dirigió hacia su abuelo y comenzó a platicar con él, yo en cambio volví a mi trabajo y a los cinco minutos volvió a sonar la campanilla pero esta vez no era una sola persona la que había llegado eran varias…

Habían entrado al establecimiento cinco hombres mal encarados y con pinta de peligro, iban comandados por un líder salido de ultratumba. ¡Una sorpresa más¿Cómo era posible eso?

**-¿Qué demonios quieres aquí Náraku…!**

Gritó molesto Miroku, su semblante había cambiado totalmente. Su alegría y entusiasmo se habían esfumado por completo. Aquel rostro lleno de odio y desprecio que vi en él cuando nos encontrábamos bajo las gradas del gimnasio había regresado, pero con mucho mayor intensidad.

**-¿Así es como recibes a tus clientes Miroku? Eso es muy descortés de tu parte…**

**-Deja de decir tonterías y lárgate de una vez…**

Náraku comenzó a mirar el establecimiento con sus ojos de serpiente hasta que nuestras miradas chocaron…

**-¡Pero que veo¡Es el mismo Kurosaki en persona…!**

Yo me quedé helado al escuchar su fría voz… ¿Y cómo es que sabía mi apellido?

**-A él no lo molestes, no tiene nada que ver en esto…**

Miroku salió en mi defensa antes de que yo le respondiera a Náraku.

**-No es necesario que lo defiendas Miroku…, el sólo puede hacerlo y lo demostró frente a toda la Escuela en su primer día de clases ¿No es así Inuyasha?**

¡También sabía mi nombre! Era más que obvio que mi semblante era de total incertidumbre pues Náraku sonrió malévolamente y volvió a hablar…

**-No deberías estar del lado de los perdedores ¿Por qué mejor no derrochas tu talento junto a nosotros? Tendrías todo a tus pies y serías temido y respetado por todos…**

**-Gracias… pero mi tiempo y mi talento son muy valiosos como para perderlos con bufones como ustedes…**

El rostro de Náraku se llenó de furia y me miró con sus horribles ojos penetrantes, como si quisiera estrangularme con ellos…

**-Muchachos ya saben que hacer…**

Los cuatro tipos que acompañaban a Náraku sacaron de entre sus ropas unos enormes palos de béisbol y comenzaron a romper con ellos lo que a su paso se encontraban.

Al ver sus malditas intenciones instintivamente salté de entre el mostrador y comencé a pelear con esos estúpidos gorilas antes de que terminaran destruyendo el lugar. Miroku intentó ayudarme pero yo lo detuve…

**-¡No te acerques¡Cuídalo a él!**

Le grité para que protegiera a su abuelo. Él me hizo caso y lo protegió con su cuerpo mientras miraba impotente mi pelea.

Todo fue demasiado sencillo a los cinco minutos los cuatro "amenazadores sujetos" se encontraban inconcientes en el piso y con sus bocas sangrantes. Pero Náraku se había mantenido al margen de la lucha y en ningún momento tuvo intenciones de defender a sus subordinados, simplemente se había dedicado a observar detenidamente aquella pelea con su horripilante mirada. Pero su semblante cambió totalmente cuando a lo lejos comenzaron a escucharse sirenas de patrullas, ni tardo ni perezoso Náraku salió como relámpago del lugar, se subió con gran habilidad a su automóvil y arrancó dejando las marcas de sus llantas plasmadas en el pavimento por la gran aceleración.

**-¿Están bien?**

Pregunté ya más tranquilo mientras me aseguraba de que esos gorilas en verdad estuvieran inconcientes y no muertos.

**-Si…**

Contestaron Miroku y su abuelo que aún se encontraban muy sorprendidos por el numerito que arme.

A los pocos segundos la policía llegó y de inmediato cuatro de ellos se abalanzaron sobre mí creyendo que yo era el delincuente…

**-¡No a él déjenlo es mi amigo¡El no ha hecho nada!**

Les gritó con desesperación Miroku a los tipos que se encontraban sobre mí. De inmediato se levantaron y a decir verdad me dolieron mucho más aquellos empujones y apretones por parte de esos cuatro "Policías" que mi pelea con aquellos gorilas…

**-¿Que pasó aquí?**

Preguntó uno de ellos al parecer era el jefe

**-Señor el joven no tuvo nada que ver, él nos defendió de estos sujetos que están tirados en el piso por si no se había percatado de ellos…**

Comentó el anciano algo ofendido por su agresividad hacia mí. El "Defensor de la Ley" no contestó a esto último porque sólo arremetieron contra mí y no con los verdaderos culpables que ignoraron por completo su llegada, de los cuales se enteraron de su existencia hasta que el anciano se los mencionó…

**-¿Pero quién hizo todo esto!**

Preguntó asombrado el policía.

**-Yo lo hice.**

Contesté tajante y sin temor.

**-¿Tú solo?**

Comentó incrédulo aquel tipo que se negaba a creer que un joven a simple vista algo "enclenque", se atreviera a luchar contra cuatro monigotes que aparentemente se veían mucho más fuertes que yo.

-**Creo que el muchacho merece una disculpa…**

Dijo el anciano para inquietar más al señor.

**-Lo siento, pero pensamos que el joven era el causante de todo esto…**

Se disculpó el policía, no podía ocultar su vergüenza ante tal imprudencia.

**-¿Estás bien?**

Preguntó preocupado Miroku

**-Dentro de lo que cabe creo que si, aunque por un momento pensé que perdería una parte de mi cuerpo con tanto jaloneo….**

Comenté en voz alta mirando con repulsión a los sujetos que tuve que cargar sin ningún consentimiento…

El anciano le explicó lo sucedido al policía mientras Miroku y yo permanecíamos en silencio mirando como los demás agentes se llevaban a los criados que Náraku abandonó…

**-¿Por qué lo hiciste?**

Me preguntó Miroku con curiosidad.

**-Por que ese tipo no me agrada…**

Contesté con mentiras, en realidad mi reacción fue porque sentía la necesidad de protegerlos a ellos puesto que el abuelo y el nieto sin haberme conocido habían sido muy amables conmigo y no merecían que yo les pagara con cobardías…

**-Perdona que te lo diga Inuyasha pero… ¿Te has dado cuenta del alacrán que te has echado encima?**

**-Lo se y no le tengo miedo, pero mi pregunta es… ¿Cómo es que llegó la policía tan rápido?**

**-AHH te refieres a eso, lo que pasa es que mi abuelo contrató hace unos días un sistema de seguridad y hay una alarma que avisa a la Estación de Policía más cercana que el establecimiento está siendo robado o saqueado y eso era algo que Náraku no se esperaba…**

**-Entiendo…**

Minutos más tarde la policía desapareció junto con aquellos maleantes, pero aún así Miroku y yo notamos que el anciano estaba triste…

**-Abuelo no te pongas así, estamos vivos lo demás no importa…**

**-Pero rompieron las cajas nuevas y eso me costó mucho dinero…**

**-No se preocupe esas cajas están vacías…**

**-¿Qué?**

**-Si, coloqué la mercancía dentro del mostrador de enfrente ¡Lo ve!**

Le dije señalando el lugar que yo ya había limpiado y acomodado.

**-¡Bendito seas Inuyasha¿Pero porqué las colocaste en ese lugar si ya tenía planeado colocar la mercancía en el aparador de la entrada…?**

**-Lo sé, pero como son productos muy caros pensé que serían demasiada tentación, y es mejor tenerlos resguardados en un lugar más seguro…**

**-¡Pero que inteligente eres¡Yo no podría haberlo hecho mejor!**

Los comentarios del anciano me halagaban y me hacían sentir muy bien.

**-Lo que esos tipos rompieron fueron sólo las cajas vacías que se encontraban encima del mostrador, ellas ayudaron a que no se rompieran por completo los vidrios…**

Aclaré un tanto enorgullecido por mis acciones.

**-Lo ves abuelo, no se perdió nada sólo hay que reponer algunos cristales estrellados y listo.**

**-Tienes razón creo que el susto me hizo perder los estribos…**

**-Díganme una cosa ¿Por qué Náraku los atacó?**

Pregunté con curiosidad al no entender por qué ese hombre se mostraba tan agresivo con ellos.

**-Por que quiere este negocio…**

**-¿Pero para qué?**

**-No lo sabemos, desde que mi abuelo y uno de sus amigos compraron este local, la familia de Náraku se ha encargado de molestarnos por más de cincuenta años…**

**-¡Pero eso es demasiado¿Cómo es que han podido soportar tanto tiempo?**

**-Porque hice una promesa…**

**-¿Promesa?**

Pregunté confundido por aquella respuesta…

Por más que mi mente trataba de asimilar que una promesa fuera la culpable de haber atormentado a una familia por más de cincuenta años se me hacía algo imposible de creer y totalmente inverosímil…

**-Por esos gestos llenos de confusión es mejor que te cuente esta historia, pero júrame por lo más sagrado que tengas que jamás se lo dirás a nadie…**

Comentó el anciano al ver mi semblante perturbado.

Yo le prometí que de mi boca no saldría ni una sola palabra aunque no podría jurarlo por lo más sagrado porque no tenía a nadie en mi vida que ocupara ese puesto…

El viejo comenzó a narrarme su historia. Supuestamente en sus años de juventud tenía un gran amigo, casi su hermano, capaces de dar la vida el uno por el otro puesto que su lazo de amistad era muy grande e inquebrantable. De tal manera que cuando crecieron y se preguntaron ¿Qué harían con su futuro…? decidieron establecer un negocio como socios

Se establecieron en Tokio y comenzaron su más grande sueño. Mucho tardaron en encontrar un establecimiento que cumpliera con sus expectativas y sobre todo con su economía hasta que al fin la suerte les sonrió y compraron este establecimiento del cual el dueño ansiaba deshacerse de él cuanto antes…

Estaba tan desesperado que aceptó de inmediato el dinero que se le ofreció y desapareció sin dejar ningún rastro, pero estos dos amigos jamás se imaginaron que con esa compra conocerían el mismo infierno…

Sus vidas cambiaron completamente, cuando ya tenían instalado su establecimiento con la mercancía y los aparadores listos para la gran inauguración, un grupo de mafiosos irrumpió el lugar con violencia una tarde antes de la apertura y destruyeron todo lo que encontraron a su paso. El anciano y su amigo no pudieron hacer nada más que observar impotentes como su sueño se derrumbaba por completo ya que se encontraban amenazados por dos maleantes que les apuntaban con la pistola en la cien. Pero al no encontrar lo que buscaban simplemente se fueron como si nada hubiera pasado, aun así las visitas de esos mafiosos eran constantes y las agresiones cada vez mayores…

**-¿Pero nunca le dieron una razón del por qué quieren este negocio?**

Pregunté cuando el anciano finalizó su relato.

**-Nunca lo supimos, mi amigo murió hace algunos años y se llevó esa duda a la tumba…**

**-Si esos mafiosos ansían tanto este lugar ¿Por qué no se los vende?**

**-No puedo Inuyasha, algo me impide hacerlo, además estoy seguro que hay algo escondido aquí que atemoriza a esos hombres, y que temen que alguno de nosotros se entere…**

**-Pero entonces ¿Cuál es la promesa que lo retiene en este lugar?**

Pregunté intrigado y tratando de armar el rompecabezas que se había formado en mi mente…

**-Se lo prometí a mi amigo en su lecho de muerte y no puedo retractarme…**

**-¡Pero esta arriesgando a su familia, los pueden matar…!**

Otra vez abrí mi bocota y provoqué que el anciano se entristeciera… ¿Por qué simplemente no puedo quedarme callado?

**-Entiendo lo que me dices Inuyasha pero cuando conozcas el verdadero significado de la amistad entonces me comprenderás**…

Ya no quise seguir discutiendo sobre el asunto porque el anciano se mostraba firme en su decisión y nada ni nadie lo harían cambiar de opinión. Yo seguía sin entender que una promesa provocara tantas atrocidades, pero el anciano bien me dijo que hasta que yo no conociera el significado de la AMISTAD jamás lo entendería…

Después de que la conversación terminó Miroku y yo nos dedicamos a reparar el lugar el resto de la tarde hasta que todo quedara más o menos en su lugar porque aún restaba comprar algunas cosas para las reparaciones.

**-Ya es suficiente Inuyasha, no tienes que hacer todo esto…**

Me dijo apenado el anciano después de varias horas.

**-No es nada, además yo también fui culpable de que varias cosas se rompieran con mi pelea y tengo que reponerlas…**

**-¡Pero que tonterías dices muchacho si tú nos salvaste la vida!**

Exclamó el viejo sorprendido.

**-Inuyasha no tienes que hacer esto, mejor regresa a tu casa está a punto de anochecer y no vaya ser que Náraku aún te esté esperando en las sombras para atacarte…**

**-No lo creo Miroku… además, no es más que una vil gallina, en cuanto escuchó las sirenas no dudó en escapar sin importarle el destino de sus compañeros…**

**-Él es así, nunca hace el trabajo sucio, no le gusta mancharse las manos y prefiere que otros lo hagan.**

**-Inuyasha por favor ya es tarde y no quiero que algo malo te pase…**

**-Señor no se preocupe nada malo me puede ocurrir…**

**-Lo dices con demasiada tranquilidad… Náraku no se quedará de brazos cruzados después de lo que le acabas de hacer, buscará venganza y ya debe de considerarte como uno de sus enemigos más poderosos, así que no se tentará el corazón haciéndote sufrir hasta pagar lo que has hecho…**

**-Pero yo no hice nada Miroku, sólo me defendí...**

**-Lo rechazaste, rechazaste su oferta de tener todo lo que tú quisieras y ese tipo de desprecios se pagan con la propia vida…**

**-No seas tan extremista, ese hombre no puede hacer tanto daño no es mas que un sucio traposo…**

**-Ay Inuyasha…, tu arrogancia la paso por alto porque eres nuevo, pero conforme trascurra el tiempo te darás cuenta de que Náraku no es sólo un molesto insecto que puedes aplastar cuando tú quieras…**

**-Al parecer le tienes mucho miedo, por la forma en cómo te expresas…**

**-No es miedo, lo he vivido en carne propia, el me hecho sufrir hasta conocer el infierno…**

**-Miroku ya no sigas, no es el momento…**

**-Tienes toda la razón abuelo, creo que he hablado demasiado…**

Por momentos pude observar como los ojos de Miroku se mostraban cristalinos, como si hiciera un gran esfuerzo por contener las lágrimas. Al ver esto preferí irme porque era lo más prudente. Me despedí de ellos, tomé mi mochila y abrí la puerta para salir cuando…

**-¡Espera Inuyasha!**

Gritó Miroku que caminaba aprisa hacia mí.

**-¿Qué pasa?**

**-Toma…**

Miroku me ofreció sus cuadernos pero yo no quise tomarlos…

**-No es necesario…**

**-Llévatelos, vas muy atrasado en la Escuela, te servirán para que esa mochila tenga un verdadero contenido y no sólo cuadernos en blanco…**

No puede negarme, no podía rechazar aquel ofrecimiento, no me atreví a confesarle de que ya no volvería más a esa Escuela y que me iría para siempre. Tomé los cuadernos le di las gracias y los guardé en mi mochila.

**-Nos vemos mañana Inuyasha…**

Comentó al despedirse y yo me limité a decir…

**-Está bien.**

Comenzaba a oscurecer ya casi eran las 8:00 PM pero no me apuraba llegar tarde o temprano a mi casa porque no había nadie que me reclamara por ello. Como siempre caminé despacio, meditando sobre lo ocurrido aquel día, sobre todas esas "sorpresas"… Sesshomaru, la hora del té…, Náraku…, Miroku y su abuelo, pero sobre todo me cuestionaba una y otra vez acerca de mi decisión… ¿Debía o no irme con mis padres?

Llegué a mi casa sano y salvo, al parecer Miroku estaba paranoico con todas aquellas recomendaciones y advertencias que me dio acerca de Náraku. Al entrar una mujer me recibió con una leve sonrisa.

**-Bienvenido a casa joven Inuyasha…**

Ella era una señora de edad avanzada, estatura baja y de fisonomía rechoncha, su pelo largo y cano era sostenido en media cola por un listón negro. Llevaba una blusa blanca con pequeño bordado de flores en el pecho y una falda negra que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, sus zapatos eran bajos y también negros, muy común en señoras de su edad. A mi me extrañó su presencia porque nunca la había visto así, que comencé a interrogarla…

**-¿Y usted quién es¿Qué hace en mi casa?**

**-Disculpe…, no me presentado, mi nombre es Kaede y soy su nueva ama de llaves…**

Respondió la anciana haciendo una reverencia.

**-¿Ama de llaves? Pero si yo no solicité ese servicio…**

**-Lo sé joven, su señor padre me contrató hace un día, pero como yo vivía en Okinawa el viaje me retrasó y llegué apenas hoy en la mañana, le pido disculpas por eso…**

**-Con que fue mi padre…, no entiendo por qué rayos le gusta malgastar su dinero de esa forma…**

**-Perdone joven, pero si lo he molestado con mi impuntualidad con gusto dejaré el trabajo…**

**-No se preocupe, además no creo que sea buena idea quedarnos parados en el umbral de la puerta conversando…**

**-Tiene usted razón disculpe…**

La anciana cerró la puerta y entramos a la casa. Pero cual fue mi sorpresa cuando me encontré con ambiente muy distinto al de hace unos días, ahora la casa estaba alumbrada, la chimenea estaba prendida e invadía con su calidez el ambiente, el aroma era diferente, más fresco, con más vida…

**-¿Quiere que le sirva la cena?**

Preguntó Kaede al ver lo enajenado que me encontraba con el nuevo cambio.

**-No gracias, no tengo apetito…**

**-Entonces me llevaré sus cosas a su habitación…**

**-No es necesario yo puedo solo, muchas gracias…**

**-Como guste…**

La mujer realizó otra reverencia y se alejó. La verdad no me agradaba la idea de tener sirvientes a mi cuidado, me hacían sentir un verdadero inútil porque ellos no estaban por gusto atendiéndome más bien por necesidad y eso no me gustaba. Esas personas me daban lástima y por momentos deseaba obsequiarles parte de los muchos millones que poseía, a mi ese dinero no me servía en absoluto sólo se encontraba pudriéndose en los bancos, más sin en cambio estas personas necesitaban de un capital y nada me costaba desprenderme de lo que poseía con tal de que tuvieran una vida mejor y más tranquila, de esa forma yo me sentiría mas a gusto, a que estuvieran haciendo las cosas por mi, como si fueran sólo máquinas y no humanos…

Subí a mi habitación a diferencia de las noches anteriores esta vez se encontraba alumbrada y cálida y un leve fragancia a lavanda invadía el ambiente…

**-Espero que no le moleste señor, me tomé el atrevimiento de otorgarle algo de vida a esta casa, estaba muy lúgubre…**

Me comentó el ama de llaves.

**-No hay problema así me gusta…**

Le contesté muy agradecido, en verdad que este día estaba lleno de sorpresas, al parecer algunas personas se habían puesto de acuerdo para hacerme sentir bien…

-**A propósito, su padre llamó, quiere que se comunique cuanto antes con él…**

**-Lo llamaré al rato, después de darme un baño y yo creo que si comeré algo, no he probado nada en todo el día.**

**-¿Qué se le apetece?**

**-Café, cereal con leche y algo de fruta…**

**-Enseguida se lo traeré…**

La mujer salió de mi habitación, yo en cambio tomé mi mochila y la coloqué encima de la cama, me tumbé en ella boca arriba y otra vez a pensar. Duré algunos minutos así hasta que el teléfono sonó, me enderecé y tomé el teléfono inalámbrico que se encontraba sobre mi buró…

**-Hola…**

_**-¿Se puede saber dónde andas jovencito?**_

**-Ahh eres tú, papá… se te agradece el saludo…**

Comenté sarcásticamente ya que en lugar de que mi padre se dignara a saludar a su "querido hijo" comenzó a reprenderme…

_**-¿Por qué llegas a estas horas a la casa?**_

**-Estaba trabajando…**

_**-¿Trabajando?**_

**-Si…**

_**-¿En la Escuela?**_

**-No, en un establecimiento… trabajo como dependiente…**

_**-¿Es una broma Inuyasha?**_

**-Estoy hablando en serio…**

_**-¿Y se puede saber cuál es la razón? Tú no necesitas dinero…**_

**-Lo sé… pero es sólo para distraerme, no tengo nada que hacer aquí…**

_**-¿Qué no tienes nada que hacer? Estás ahí para estudiar, sólo para eso y no estar perdiendo el tiempo en tonterías…**_

**-¿Papá sólo hablaste para regañarme? Porque he tenido un pésimo día y lo que menos quiero es escuchar tus reclamos…**

_**-No me hables en ese tomo que soy tu padre…**_

Al escuchar eso miré el techo y me preguntaba que crimen cometí para tener un padre así…

_**-¿Me estás escuchando?**_

**-Lo siento, me distraje…**

Fruncí la boca.

_**-Te decía… que quiero que te regreses cuanto antes con nosotros…**_

**-¿Y porqué?**

_**-¿Cómo que porqué? En esa Escuela hay un hombre que te odia y no quiero que te haga daño…**_

**-Ese hombre también es tu hijo y se llama Sesshomaru.**

¿Por qué lo defendía¿Acaso era tan grande mi culpa que ahora veía a mi "hermanito mayor" desde otra perspectiva?

_**-No quiero discutir eso contigo y tú no tienes ningún hermano… hace mucho que dejó de serlo…**_

**-Mira… a mi no me metan en sus problemas, además ni siquiera me he encontrado con él y no ha pasado algo catastrófico como para que yo me regrese…**

_**-¡Inuyasha no te estoy preguntando SI QUIERES O NO REGRESAR, tomarás el primer vuelo a Italia y punto…**_

**-No me quiero ir de aquí…**

¡Asombrosamente e impulsivamente ya había tomado mi decisión! …quedarme…

No me gustaba la forma en cómo se comportaba mi padre, siempre queriendo hacer su voluntad, independientemente de que ya no quería estar a lado de él para soportar su genio.

_**-Inuyasha… no me saques de mis casillas…**_

**-¿Y si lo hago que harás?**

_**-No tendrás ni un solo centavo de mí…**_

**-No lo necesito, tengo mucho más que tu…**

_**-¿Acaso te crees todo un hombre?**_

**-No, pero no quiero irme de un lugar en el cual por primera vez me siento a gusto y tranquilo ¿O es que también vas a desconocerme como tu hijo, como lo hiciste con Sesshomaru por no obedecerte?**

_**-Este no es el momento hijo… los dos estamos muy alterados…**_

**-Yo estoy muy tranquilo, pero al parecer es tu conciencia la que te impide razonar con más claridad…**

_**-Mira tu madre y yo iremos a visitarte, llegaremos en dos días y así hablaremos mejor…**_

**-Como quieras, pero yo no me moveré de aquí…**

_**-Entonces hasta luego… hijo…**_

**-Como digas…**

Y de inmediato colgué el teléfono, me fastidiaba lidiar con mi padre, él siempre ha sido de opiniones muy radicales y no le gusta ver más allá de los que sus ciegos ojos ven, nunca comprende, nunca pregunta, nunca escucha…

Pero ya no quería pensar en la futura visita de mis padres, lo que más me importaba era el por qué inconcientemente decidí quedarme aquí. Al escuchar los reclamos de mi progenitor, me enfurecí y me dejé llevar por mis impulsos, pero ya estaba decidido, no huiría de nadie me quedaría aquí hasta hartarme, ni siquiera el recuerdo viviente de Sesshomaru provocaría que yo me alejara de este lugar. Me sentí más tranquilo y un gran peso que llevaba sobre mi espalda había desaparecido totalmente. Me levanté de mi cama y me di una ducha. El cuarto de baño también mostraba un ambiente cálido, su aroma, aquella luz tenue, el color ambarino en las pareces, todo era muy abrigador y me hacían sentir humano y no el ser extraño y solitario que minutos antes vagaba por las calles tratando de resolver sus confusiones.

Me encontraba de cierta manera contento porque al fin había tenido el suficiente valor de decidir lo que quería, lo que en verdad deseaba y era quedarme en este país porque como bien lo dijo el anciano _"…no nací para imitar a una golondrina…"_.

Las suaves gotas del agua recorrían mi cuerpo desnudo llevándose consigo mi esencia inmunda y catastrófica, ya no quería seguir huyendo, ahora sabía con certeza que en este lugar encontraría lo que tanto he buscado y ahora no me detendría hasta obtener mi respuesta…

Terminé de darme mi baño y salí con el cuerpo más refrescado y relajado, mi cena ya estaba servida en una pequeña mesa que supuse que Kaede había traído especialmente para mi, me senté y comencé a disfrutar de mis sagrados alimentos, después de media hora encendí la televisión que se encontraba frente a mi cama, pero no había nada entretenido y solo me limitaba a recorrer todos los canales con el control remoto sin establecerme en uno fijo, pero tanto el aburrimiento como el cansancio comenzaban a invadirme así que me levanté de la cama y levanté el gran edredón y las suaves sábanas para acostarme… pero al alzar mi vista observé a lo lejos mi mochila, estaba en el otro extremo de la cama, en un pequeño escritorio que se encontraba en un rincón de la recamara diseñado especialmente para realizar trabajos escolares, la tomé entre mis manos y la abrí. Los cuadernos de Miroku seguían allí, prendí la pequeña lámpara que se encontraba ahí, saque tanto las libretas de él como las mías y comencé a copear los apuntes, en verdad si que estaba atrasado y terminé mis labores hasta las dos de la madrugada, ni siquiera me di cuenta del tiempo, sólo cuando terminé miré mi reloj y me di cuenta de la hora, ya era muy tarde y yo entraba a las 8:00 AM al Colegio, así que me acosté y descansé plácidamente en mi suave cama…

El despertador sonó a las 7:00 AM, yo no quería pararme pero tampoco me gustaba andar a las carreras preocupado por llegar a tiempo a la Escuela. Me lave la cara y el pelo, me vestí con mi uniforme de velatorio y bajé a desayunar. La señora Kaede me recibió con otra sonrisa y me preguntó amablemente lo que quería para desayunar. A los 10 minutos el desayuno ya estaba servido en la mesa del comedor y yo lo devoré sin importarme si mi forma de comer era correcta o no, la verdad estaba muy rico y quería más, pero mi estómago no aguantaría, así que lo dejé por la paz, me levanté tomé mis cosas y salí de la casa rumbo a la Escuela no sin antes esperarme a que la anciana me entregara un pequeño envoltorio de tela en donde se encontraba mi almuerzo, lo tomé y lo guardé en mi bolsa para después reanudar mi camino. A los pocos minutos ya me encontraba otra vez en el Colegio, con mi habitual aire de despreocupación y con una gran pereza acuestas, estaba tan cansado que ni ganas de caminar tenía…

Subí por las escaleras rumbo al salón cuando…

**-¿Pero que veo¿Tú aquí?**

Giré mi cuerpo a donde había escuchado esa voz, y la verdad no tenía ánimos de hablar con esa persona y escuchar sus sarcasmos…

**-¿Que pasó Inuyasha yo pensé que ya habías llegado a Italia?**

Me comentó Kyo en tono burlón

**-No empieces con tus bromitas… además no me iré…**

**-Que bueno, sabía que no lo harías…**

**-¿Por qué lo dices?**

**-Por que por primera vez vi en tus ojos la indecisión…**

**-No entiendo…**

**-Que dudaste en tus propias palabras y no creí.**

**-Bueno ya estarás contento ¿O no?**

**-Mucho, por lo menos me has alegrado el día…**

**-Si tú lo dices…, ah y apropósito te conviene hacer tu testamento lo antes posible…**

**-¿Por qué lo dices!**

Exclamo él algo sorprendido.

**-Porque mis padres van a venir, así que ve pensando a quién le dejarás todos tus bienes…**

**-Ummm con que mi amiguito va a venir…**

Comentó Kyo pensativo.

**-Si, quiere convencerme de que me vaya de esta Escuela…**

_**-Y deberías seguir su consejo… ¿No crees?...**_

Comentó otra voz, y el mundo se me vino encima de tan sólo escucharla…

Sesshomaru se encontraba detrás de mí, había escuchado nuestra conversación. Nos miramos uno al otro y el silencio reinó, nuestros ojos sólo expresaban odio, quizás más él que yo…

**-¿Por qué no te vas? Sería un alivio para nosotros el no tener que soportar tu presencia…**

Dijo Sesshomaru arrastrando las palabras y con su tonito engreído.

**-Eso no te importa, tú no eres nadie…**

Exclamé molesto ante sus provocaciones.

**-Cuidado en como se dirige a un profesor jovencito…**

**-Entonces "PROFESOR"… usted no tiene porque meterse en conversaciones que no le incumben…**

Repliqué molesto al darme cuenta que Sesshomaru no había cambiado en absoluto, su arrogancia se había incrementado y más con el puesto tan "importante" que ocupaba haciéndolo un tipo todavía más presumido, pero lo que más me agradó fue que el no pudo refutarme el último comentario que hice y obviamente no le agradaba quedarse callado…

**-Muchachos porque no se tranquilizan, este no es el momento para arreglar sus problemas familiares…**

**-¡NO SOMOS FAMILIARES!**

Exclamamos con enojo y al mismo tiempo él y yo, tal parece que eso era en lo único que estábamos de acuerdo, en renegar de nuestro horrendo parentesco…

**-Bueno si así lo prefieren no puedo hacer nada… ¿Quería tratar algo conmigo profesor Nomura?**

Preguntó Kyo cambiando de tema, antes de que las llamas del odio y el rencor se avivaran y Sesshomaru y yo termináramos destruyendo el Instituto…

**-Si, se trata de un alumno…**

Respondió Sesshomaru.

**-¿Así, y de quién se trata?**

**-Del joven Katsuragi…**

**-Muy bien. Entonces si es tan amable de acompañarme a mi despacho… ahh Inuyasha, te espero a la hora del descanso en la dirección quiero hablar contigo…**

**-Esta bien…**

Contesté con desgana mientras veía como se alejaban Sesshomaru y Kyo rumbo a la dirección. Pero ¿Por qué Kyo lo llamó Nomura¿Y por qué Sesshomaru quería hablar sobre Náraku con el Director? En verdad que cada día que pasaba me encontraba con muchas sorpresas…

Llegué al salón y me senté en mi banca como si nada, fingiendo ignorar a un tipo que se encontraba a mi lado, el cual no me dejaba de mirar…

**-Ya deja de mirarlo tanto Takeya… ¿O es que te gusta Inuyasha?**

Todos rieron a carcajadas por el comentario de Miroku.

**-¡No digas estupideces Ishida…!**

**-Entonces si tanto te molesta la presencia de Inuyasha, te cambio el lugar…**

**-Es una buena idea…**

El tipo enclenque se levantó y cambió lugar con Miroku.

**-No tenías por qué hacer eso… ¿Además quién te dijo que te sentaras a mi lado?**

Le dije molesto por el momento tan embarazoso que me hico pasar.

**-Nadie…, pero deberías agradecérmelo…**

**-No veo el por qué…**

**-Entonces dejare que el bello Yakotzu se deleite con tu virilidad…**

**-¿Acaso es gay?**

Pregunté algo sorprendido al darme cuenta que el horrible hombre me acechaba con su mirada desde el antiguo lugar de Miroku…

**-¿No te habías dado cuenta?**

Comentó él sarcásticamente.

**-Claro que no, si apenas llevo dos días en este salón…**

**-Bueno por lo menos ya te previne y será mejor que te apartes de él lo más que puedas porque puede ser mil veces peor que una mujer obsesionada por un hombre…**

**-Que amable de tu parte me lo hubieras dicho antes de haber pasado esta vergüenza…**

**-Bueno por lo menos tienes el consuelo de que alguien se fijó en tu "simpatía"**

**-Ya cállate… y toma tus libretas…**

Le grité molesto mientras le devolvías sus apuntes al inútil de Miroku…

**-¿Y si los usaste?**

**-Obvio o con que otro propósito me desvelaría hasta las dos de la mañana…**

**-Tienes razón, me da gusto que ya estés al corriente.**

**-Como digas…**

**-Oye es viernes que te parece si salimos a divertirnos un rato después del trabajo, podríamos invitar algunas chicas…**

**-No gracias, no me interesa ese tipo de diversión y mucho menos las mujeres.**

Al escuchar esto último Miroku hizo una mueca de repulsión…

**-No espera..., no es lo que te imaginas pervertido…**

Me apresure a decir por aquel malentendido.

**-¿A no? Entonces… ¿Cómo se le puede llamar a eso?**

**-Olvídalo… contigo no se puede lidiar…**

Afortunadamente la charla terminó y el maestro llegó, pero mi mala suerte seguía persiguiéndome porque el profesor que entró era nada más y nada menos que el chaparro de Kuroda…

**-Buenos Días jóvenes…**

**-¡Buenos días!**

Saludamos todos de pie, y de inmediato el tipo me miró algo extrañado por mi presencia.

**-Pero quien diría que el rebelde de Kurosaki cambiaría sus modales y ahora se dignaría a saludarme…**

Comentó sarcásticamente, yo en cambio lo miré fijamente sin decir nada, aguantándome las ganas de contestarle, pero no quería darle gusto con sus provocaciones y permanecí quieto.

**-Tal parece que el Director te aplicó un buen castigo y te hizo recapacitar para que cambiaras tu conducta…**

Comentó el muy ingenuo al creer que el señor "Director" me había crucificado para que yo cambiara de actitud.

**-Idiota…**

Murmuré en un tono muy leve, pero Miroku si me alcanzó a escuchar y soltó una leve sonrisa, sonrisa que de inmediato tuvo que cambiar a un estornudo fingido para que el enano no se diera cuenta.

**-Muy bien jovencito, esa actitud me gusta, todos pueden sentarse y habrán su libro de Cálculo en la lección que nos quedamos…, espero que vaya al corriente con los apuntes Kurosaki…**

**-Si profesor, los tengo todos…**

**-Muy bien, cuando te lo propones puedes ser muy responsable…, entonces ¿En qué ejercicio nos quedamos?**

Una chica se acercó al profesor y le señaló en su libro el ejercicio pendiente, aunque yo no tenía ni la más remota idea cuál era…

**-¡AHH es cierto, es el ejercicio que nadie pudo realizar¿Qué podremos hacer…?**

El maestro me miró, tramaba algo y yo ya me imaginaba que…

**-Kurosaki ¿Porque no pasa al frente y nos resuelve este problema?**

Ya sabía que diría eso, pero lo que ese tipo no sabía es que se había topado con pared, y si no podía molestarlo con mi conducta podía hacerlo con el conocimiento…

Así que el maestro anotó esto en el pizarrón:

**∫ x sec² x dx?**

¿Ese era el gran problema que nadie entendía? No podía creerlo… era algo demasiado sencillo ¿O quizás el maestro me ponía a prueba y todos los demás estaban de acuerdo y solo fingían? Ya no importaba porque a los pocos segundos la respuesta ya estaba en el pizarrón:

**Solución: x tan x-L│sec x │ + C**

Cuando me di a vuelta todos se encontraban con la boca abierta y casi con los ojos fuera de sus cuencas, entre ellos Miroku. El maestro sólo me miraba con cierto desprecio, porque su intento de humillarme frente a todos había fallado.

**-Muy bien Kurosaki ¿Y que tal si resuelve este otro?**

El maestro borró el problema anterior y anotó otro, al cuál también le di solución. Después de ese siguieron más y más y con un grado de dificultad mucho mayor, así nos la pasamos casi toda la clase y en ninguno de ellos me equivoqué, el chaparrito ya estaba desesperado y después de cuarenta minutos de duelo se dio por vencido y me ordenó de mala gana que me sentara en mi lugar…

**-Bueno jóvenes después de que su compañero nos ha demostrado sus dotes matemáticas creo que no habrá problema si aplico un examen la siguiente clase sobre los ejercicios que él resolvió…**

De inmediato comenzaron los reclamos y las miradas de odio hacia mí, el idiota de Kuroda de alguna u otra manera se tenía que vengar de lo que le hice, pero esta vez había jugado muy sucio provocando que todo el salón se volviera contra mí…

**-¡SILENCIO! Si él pudo resolverlos ustedes también, sólo tienen que estudiar…**

Gritó Kuroda con los ojos desorbitados.

**-¡Pero nosotros no tenemos la culpa! No es justo, yo aún no entiendo su materia apenas tenemos una semana de clases por favor no lo haga…**

Le suplicó muy angustiada una chica que se sentaba hasta enfrente, pero sus intentos fueron en vano.

**-Jovencita ese no es mi problema, eso les pasa por no estudiar y perder el tiempo en tonterías…**

**-Pero…**

**-¡No hay peros, habrá examen y punto!**

La campana anunció el final de la clase y de inmediato el profesor se dio a la fuga ignorando a los desesperados estudiantes que lo seguían implorándole algo de piedad. La chica que le había reclamado se me acercó furiosa y con lágrimas en los ojos…

**-¡Eres un imbécil Kurosaki¡¡Por tu culpa voy a perder mi beca y no podré seguir en este Colegio!**

**-Yo no tuve la culpa el me obligó a pasar al frente…**

**-¡Pero podrías haber fingido que no sabías y no estar de presumido frente a todos!**

**-Tranquilízate por favor…**

Miroku intervino tratando de calmar a la mujer histérica.

**-¿Cómo quieres que me tranquilice cuando esta materia es un infierno para mi? Lo único que ha traído este tipo son problemas y ahora nos mete a todos en sus enfrentamientos con el profesor…**

**-Ya te dijo que el no tiene la culpa…**

Le explicó inútilmente a la muchacha que sólo destellaba odio y no era la única, todos me miraban con repulsión y si antes no me odiaban, ahora tenían un muy buen motivo para hacerlo…

La chica se fue y yo me sentí un tanto incómodo, después de todo yo no tuve la culpa, fue Kuroda el que cambió la jugada de la manera mas vil, jamás creí que fuera capaz de llegar a esos extremos, el poner a todo el grupo en mi contra.

**-¡Kuroda es un imbécil… ¿Por qué nos hace eso!**

Reclamó muy molesto Miroku y azotando su libro de Cálculo en el suelo.

**-Yo lo provoqué, y ahora todos van a pagar por mi arrogancia hacia un superior…**

**-Eso no tiene nada que ver Inuyasha, él es un pésimo maestro, nunca enseña nada y nosotros siempre tenemos que buscar por nuestros propios medios una solución a su materia, simplemente la trae contra ti y encontró un buen pretexto, es sólo eso…**

**-Si es tan malo como docente no debería estar aquí…**

**-Casi toda la Escuela ha implorado porque desaparezca de este país, pero es una persona muy influyente y nada ni nadie lo sacará de aquí, ha estado en este Colegio desde hace veinte años así que ya perdimos la esperanza de que se largue, después de todo es más fácil que nosotros nos cambiemos de Escuela o lo aguantemos…**

**-Si que es un tipo odioso…**

Ese fue mi último comentario, porque otra clase había empezado y con ella, otras dos más, hasta que el receso llegó…

**-¿Quieres que desayunemos juntos?**

Preguntó Miroku con amabilidad.

**-No gracias, tengo que ir a la dirección…**

**-¿Y por qué?**

**-No lo sé, el Director me pidió que fuera a verlo…**

**-Espero que no tengas ningún problema con él, es una persona muy amable…**

**-¿De verdad? A mi no me lo parece…**

**-¿Lo dices por el castigo?**

**-Si ese tipo no me cae bien…**

No tenía más remedio que fingir desprecio por mi amigo, pero era para no levantar ningún tipo de sospecha y evitar que Kyo tuviera problemas por mi culpa. Salí del salón y me dirigí hacia el cuarto piso, llegué al pasillo principal y me detuve enfrente de la puerta del fondo, la secretaria no estaba así que toque…

**-Adelante…**

Ordenó la voz de Kyo detrás de la puerta y yo entré.

**-¡Que bueno que vienes Inuyasha!**

Exclamó al verme entrar por la puerta.

**-¿De que querías hablar conmigo?**

**-Sobre tu estancia en este lugar…**

**-Ya te dije que voy a quedarme.**

**-Pero tu padre no está de acuerdo y quiere que te regreses.**

**-¿Y cómo lo sabes, ya hablaste con él?**

**-Bueno no precisamente, con la que hablé fue con tu mamá, ella me contó todo…**

**-¿Y ella que dice?**

**-¿No lo sabes?**

**-No, porque papá y yo discutimos y le colgué el teléfono, por eso ya no pude hablar con ella.**

**-Bueno ella dice que no tratará de convencerte de que te vayas aún después de que tu padre le ordenó que lo hiciera, prefiere que estés en un lugar donde te sientas cómodo y si es en este Colegio estará más tranquila…**

**-¿Aún después de que sabe la verdad?**

**-Si, ella confía en que Sesshomaru ya tiene la madurez suficiente y que no te hará daño…**

**-Que extraño… y hablando de Sesshomaru… ¿Por qué lo llamaste Nomura?**

**-Porque ese es su apellido.**

**-Su apellido también es Kurosaki…**

**-No ya no, hace muchos años que ese apellido desapareció de su nombre…**

**-¿Se cambió de nombre!**

Pregunté muy asombrado al no creer lo que escuchaba.

**-Sólo de apellidos, cuando tu padre lo corrió y lo desconoció como su hijo, Sesshomaru le tomó la palabra y adoptó los apellidos de su querida madre.**

**-No puedo creerlo, pero creo que yo haría lo mismo, odio este apellido…**

**-¿Tanto rencor le tienes a tu padre?**

**-Él sólo se preocupa por mí económicamente, pero él nunca me apoya, mucho menos me comprende por eso su presencia me fastidia…**

**-Si, tienes razón, aunque es mi amigo y nos conocemos desde que éramos unos niños no se que le pasó, él no era así…**

**-Bueno eso no importa¿Eso era todo lo que tenías que decirme?**

**-Si Inuyasha eso era todo, si quieres puedes retirarte…**

**-Aún no hay algo que quiero hablar contigo, es sobre Kuroda…**

**-¿Y ahora que hizo?**

Preguntó Kyo algo fastidiado de tan solo escuchar su nombre. Yo le expliqué lo ocurrido hace unas horas y le pedí que hablara con él para que cancelara ese estúpido examen…

**-Haré lo que pueda aunque no sé cuales sean sus condiciones, pero estoy de acuerdo en que fue una injusticia, lo que te aconsejo Inuyasha es que no lo provoques de esa manera o tus compañeros serán los que paguen las consecuencias como ya te habrás dado cuenta…**

**-Todo se arreglaría si se largara…**

**-Que mas quisiera yo, pero es el mejor amigo del dueño del Colegio así que no creo poder hacer mucho…**

**-Bueno ya veré la forma de deshacerme de él…**

**-Inuyasha me das miedo cuando hablas así, ya no te metas en problemas o no podré ayudarte, por favor.**

**-No te preocupes, nadie sabe de nuestra relación y por lo menos me estoy encargando de que todos piensen que te odio…**

**-¡Que consuelo!**

**-Pero sólo es en apariencia, sabes que no es verdad, y creo que no soy el único, he escuchado algunos comentarios muy favorables hacia ti, así que debes de estar tranquilo.**

**-Bueno Inuyasha mejor vete o harás que me ruborice…**

**-Si, mejor me voy, aún me quedan diez minutos más antes de la siguiente clase.**

**-Esta bien, cuídate y procura no lidiar mucho con Nomura.**

**-No te preocupes eso pasará hasta la próxima semana porque es cuando tengo clase con él.**

**-Bien, por lo menos tendré un fin de semana tranquilo…**

**-Como digas, adiós…**

Salí de la dirección y bajé al patio para disfrutar el tiempo que me quedaba antes de entrar a clase. Había mucha gente y yo traté de buscar un lugar no tan concurrido…

**-¡Inuyasha!**

Gritó una voz, era Miroku que se acercaba a mí.

**-¿Te fui bien?**

**-No mucho, me advirtió que si me seguía metiendo en problemas realizaría servicios escolares hasta que el año terminara…**

**-¿El Director te dijo eso?**

Preguntó asombrado Miroku que no creía que Kyo fuera capaz de algo así, pero era una mentira piadosa para cubrir a mi gran amigo…

**-Y a todo esto Miroku, sobre el incidente de ayer ¿Náraku no te ha vuelto a molestar?**

**-No, no lo he visto afortunadamente, creo que no vino, se ha de estar escondiendo como la vil rata cobarde que es…**

**-¿Es por eso que quieres enfrentarlo en el Torneo¿Por lo que le ha hecho a tu familia?**

**-Si, quisiera estrangularlo con mis propias manos y esa es una buena oportunidad…**

**-¿Y que ganarás con eso?**

**-Respeto y demostrarle a los demás que Náraku es un cobarde y que no hay que tenerle miedo…**

**-No creo que sea buena idea, tendrías que matarlo o de lo contrario él lo hará contigo…**

**-Lo sé, pero es que no sé que hacer estoy desesperado…**

Miroku se pasó los dedos de su mano entre su cabello, estaba muy angustiado y no era para menos, después del numerito que Náraku armó…

**-Está bien… acepto…**

**-¿Qué?**

**-Ya me oíste no me hagas repetirlo o me arrepentiré…**

**-¿Estarás conmigo?**

Yo lo miré firmemente y asentí con la cabeza.

**-Gracias Inuyasha…**

**-Ya deja de agradecer tanto porque puedo cambiar de parecer…**

**-Está bien, ahora el problema es encontrar a otros tres integrantes…**

**-Yo no conozco a nadie, creo que tendrás que encargarte de ello, eso sin contar que muchos no aceptarán por mi reputación…**

**-No importa ya veré como me las arreglo…**

Él estaba contento y yo no pude evitar sentirme un poco entusiasmado, me había contagiado con su alegría y sin pretenderlo… Miroku se había convertido en mi compañero…

Así trascurrieron dos semanas más, no hubo más sorpresas mis padres no fueron a visitarme porque extrañamente mi querida madre se enfermó repentinamente y no podía viajar en ese estado, aunque yo sabía muy bien que eso no era cierto, sólo lo hizo para evitar que mi padre me regresara a rastras a Italia. Tampoco hubo más atentados por parte de Náraku, todo marchaba en paz y armonía, sólo lo vi algunas veces en el Colegio pero los dos nos ignorábamos. Con Sesshomaru no hubo problemas, bueno por así decirlo… porque a la hora de clase se desquitó conmigo obligándome a hacer ejercicios físicos muy forzados, todos se dieron cuenta que yo no era el consentido del profesor, pero supusieron que era por mi "respetable personalidad" ese día llegué muerto y a la mañana siguiente no podía levantarme de mi cama…, y en cuanto a Kuroda, bueno, canceló aquel examen a cambio de que yo hiciera servicios escolares y tareas extras durante el primer trimestre. Yo accedí y salvé a mis compañeros de la muerte aunque ellos no lo supieran. Cuando Kuroda les dio la noticia brincaron de felicidad si saber quién había sido su salvador y continuamente se preguntaban por qué el enano había cambiado de parecer. El único que estaba al tanto era Miroku que amablemente se ofrecía a ayudarme después de las clases, claro está, sin que Kuroda se diera cuenta porque entonces el castigo sería peor y en un día de esos…

**-Inuyasha ¿Por qué no te vas? Yo terminaré con esto.**

Me dijo Miroku cuando nos encontrábamos limpiando el salón de música.

**-No, es mi trabajo mejor vete tú con tu abuelo porque iba a llegar mercancía nueva y no podrá con eso.**

**-Prefiero que vayas tú…**

Miroku se comportaba de un amanera extraña.

**-¿Qué te pasa? Tú no eres así…**

**-Es que… bueno… yo…**

**-Habla…**

**-Lo que pasa es que me quedé de ver con una chica…**

**-¿Vas a una cita?**

**-Sí…**

**-¿Y en esas fachas?**

**-No importa…**

Algo extraño le pasaba a Miroku, yo no le creí ese cuento de esa cita, si era cierto que se encontraría con una mujer su comportamiento sería distinto, estaría emocionado y arreglándose como loco en su casa para impresionar más a la dama, mas sin en cambio se encontraba ayudándome…

**-¿Estás seguro Miroku?**

**-Si, anda vete y yo termino…**

**-Pero…**

Dudé, tenía un extraño presentimiento. Discutimos muchos minutos hasta que por fin me convenció para ir con su abuelo o mejor dicho me chantajeo con que "_si yo seguía demorándome algún accidente podría posarle al anciano con aquellas cajas…"_, y de solo imaginármelo no tuve mas elección que irme…

Llegué a mi trabajo, todo estaba en orden y no hubo ningún problema con la entrega.

**-¿Y mi nieto dónde está?**

Preguntó el abuelo extrañado por la ausencia de su querido Miroku.

**-Salió, me dijo que llegaría tarde porque tenía una cita con una chica…**

**-Que extraño, no me dijo nada, el siempre avisa cuando sale.**

**-No se preocupe lleva su celular…**

Pero tanto el anciano como yo intuimos que Miroku había mentido y que no se encontraba precisamente con una mujer. El resto de la tarde me la pasé preocupado, mi mente estaba en otro lado y no ponía atención en el trabajo. Tampoco el anciano, estaba muy nervioso pues se paseaba de un lado a otro mirando de vez en cuando a través de los ventanales con la esperanza de ver a su nieto venir…

Se dieron las 7:00, Miroku no aparecía, ni una llamada, estaba apunto de anochecer y ni rastro de él…

Las 8:00 el anciano ya no sabía que hacer para ocultar más su preocupación pues se encontraba parado en la acera esperando a su nieto. Yo en cambio me tronaba una y otra vez los dedos de la angustia, tomé mi celular y lo llamé, pero nadie contestaba…

Las 9:00, ya era demasiado, mi paciencia había llegado a su límite…

**-Voy a buscarlo…**

Le avisé al anciano mientras me ponía mi chaqueta, hacía mucho frío¡Mal presagio! porque para ser septiembre era una noche demasiado lúgubre y helada…

**-Inuyasha ve con cuidado…**

**-No se preocupe, lo haré…**

Caminé por las calles mirando como loco hacia todos lados con la esperanza de encontrarlo, fui a los sitios que frecuentaría Miroku cuando tiene sus citas (centros comerciales, cines, teatros, restaurantes) pero nada… el mundo me pareció tan grande y yo tan pequeño, hasta que una imagen extraña me vino a la mente, la Escuela…

Miré mi reloj, ya eran las 10:30, no quise perder más el tiempo y corrí como loco rumbo a la Escuela, media hora más tarde me encontraba frente a la entrada de la misma. Estaba todo oscuro y cerrado, no tuve más remedio que brincarme la barda, los edificios principales estaban totalmente cerrados, tanto puertas como ventanas, no había forma de entrar, seguí buscando pero nada, el Colegio me parecía tan inmenso en la oscuridad que ya no sabía por donde buscar. Volví a tomar mi celular y marqué el número de Miroku y a lo lejos alcancé a escuchar un sonido, ese era el tono de su celular lo que significaba que él se encontraba dentro de la Escuela. No cancelé la llamada para que el sonido continuara y poder seguir su rastro, corrí por todo el césped atravesando las canchas de fútbol y voleibol, el sonido se aproximaba cada vez más hasta que se hizo más audible y con sorpresa me encontré frente al gimnasio, no estaba cerrado, la puerta estaba entre abierta, la abrí completamente pero todo estaba oscuro y un escalofrío me invadió…

**-Ay Miroku ¿Qué has hecho?**

Exclamé con miedo¡Sí¡Tenía miedo, no quería entrar, no quería ver, el celular seguía sonando, sabía perfectamente que él se encontraba dentro, así que me armé de valor y entré, el eco de aquel sonido era ensordecedor así que cancelé la llamada. Como pude busqué el interruptor de luz, pero no conocía bien el lugar así que mi búsqueda fue a ciegas y a tientas, el tiempo se me hizo eterno sentía que alguien me vigilaba y la piel se me enchinaba hasta que por fortuna encontré el interruptor y lo encendí. El gimnasio se iluminó, aquellos reflejos de luz me cegaron por unos instantes…

Cuando recuperé la vista, me encontré con una escena terrible, en el centro de la duela se encontraba inconciente y mal herido Miroku, yo corrí a su auxilio. Cuando vi su imagen sentí que el mundo se me vino encima porque sangraba por la boca, en su cabeza tenía una gran herida donde también sangraba, no pude ver su rostro, estaba boca abajo. Me agaché y lo tomé en mis brazos, estaba helado…

**-¡MIROKU¡¡MIROKU¡¡CONTESTA! SOY YO…**

Era inútil, por más que lo llamara él no me respondía, yo me encontraba desesperado, no sabía que hacer y lo único que se me ocurrió fue llamar a Kyo…

_**-Hola…**_

**-¡Ven rápido, tengo un problema…!**

_**-¿INUYASHA EN DÓNDE ESTÁS!**_

Preguntó sobresaltado al escuchar mi desesperación…

**-Estoy en la Escuela ven rápido…**

Kyo colgó, yo seguía con Miroku en brazos, no podía creerlo ¿Quién le había hecho eso? Jamás había sentido tanta desesperación por alguien, por uno instantes se me ocurrió llevármelo a algún hospital, pero no podía hacer eso, porque lo lastimaría más, sería un gran imprudencia. No se como ni de que forma pero después de diez minutos escuché el rechinar de unas llantas y al poco tiempo Kyo entró desesperado y quedó impactado con aquella terrible escena…. Miroku mal herido al borde de la muerte y yo manchado de su sangre...

**-¿Qué paso aquí!**

Me cuestionó él horrorizado

**-¡No lo sé… yo acabo de llegar…!**

Respondí con la voz entrecortada, tenía muchas ganas de llorar…

**-¡Pero si es un alumno!**

Sin pensarlo más Kyo tomó su celular y llamó al servicio de emergencias…

Veinte minutos más tarde, Miroku era llevado en una camilla hacia una ambulancia, sus signos vitales eran casi nulos, según nos dijo el paramédico…

**-¿Quién irá con él?**

Preguntó un camillero…

**-Yo iré…**

Dijo Kyo.

**-Inuyasha tu avisa a su familia lo que pasó, llévate mi auto…**

Kyo me aventó sus llaves y se fue en la ambulancia, yo corrí hacia el vehículo, lo abrí, entré en él y lo encendí, manejé como loco, saltándome altos y con exceso de velocidad hasta que las llantas rechinaron enfrente de mi trabajo…

Bajé del auto y cuando el anciano me vio, hizo una expresión de terror. No me había dado cuenta, tenía la ropa manchada de sangre y obviamente eso impactó más al débil señor…

**-¿Qué te pasó¿Qué te hicieron y ese auto¿Dónde está mi nieto?**

Preguntaba con desesperación el abuelo.

**-Se lo llevaron al hospital…**

**-¿QUÉ!**

**-Lo encontré en la Escuela, será mejor que nos vayamos…**

El abuelo y yo nos subimos al auto, pero el problema llegó cuando recordé que no sabía a que hospital se habían llevado a Miroku, tomé mi celular y llamé a Kyo…

_**-¿Qué sucede Inuyasha?**_

**-¿En dónde están?**

_**-En el Centro Médico Internacional de Japón…**_

**-¿Y cómo llego?**

_**-¿Estás manejando?**_

**-Si…**

_**-¡Pero no tienes licencia!**_

**-Pero sucede que mi tutor me prestó su vehículo y ya déjate de tanta plática y dime cómo llego…**

_**-¿Va alguien contigo?**_

**-Si, el abuelo de Ishida me acompaña…**

_**-Mira, mejor toma un taxi porque te pueden detener por eso, además una persona mayor va contigo y temo por su vida…**_

**-¿Qué insinúas?**

_**-Que conozco la forma en que manejas y más si estás desesperado…**_

**-¿Sabes qué? olvídalo, sólo pierdo el tiempo hablando…**

Y colgué, seguía manejando sin rumbo fijo…

**-¿Dónde está el Centro Médico Internacional?**

Le pregunté al anciano al no tener ni la más mínima idea de por dónde andaba.

**-Tienes que girar a la derecha en la siguiente desviación…**

**-¿Cuál…¿Ésta…?**

Y giré el volante bruscamente hacia la derecha porque estuve apunto de pasar aquella desviación, el anciano sólo cerró los ojos temiendo que su días se acabaran por mi culpa…

**-Lo siento…**

**-No te preocupes, entre mas pronto lleguemos mejor¿Inuyasha que fue lo que paso¿Y porque estás manchado de sangre¿Estás herido?**

**-No, no es mi sangre es de Miroku…**

No medí mis palabras y el viejo se preocupó más…

**-¿Pero qué le hicieron a mi nieto?**

**-No lo sé, lo encontré mal herido en la Escuela…**

**-¿En la Escuela¿Y que hacía ahí?**

**-Lo desconozco, no tengo ni la más remota idea de porque Miroku estaba ahí y mucho menos quién lo agredió, el único que nos puede dar respuestas es él pero eso será hasta que lo veamos…**

El anciano estaba triste, angustiado pero aun así se mantenía sereno y procuraba no perder la calma, me dio mucha pena verlo así, aunque no era para menos…

A los cuantos minutos llegamos al hospital, entramos por el Área de Urgencias y de inmediato el anciano preguntó por su nieto en la recepción. La señorita buscó en su base de datos y le indico que el estado del paciente era crítico. El señor casi se desmaya de la impresión y pidió con desesperación que le indicara en que parte del hospital se encontraba su nieto, ella amablemente le explicó a qué pasillo llegar y con qué medico hablar. Ni tardos ni perezosos nos apresuramos y al dar la vuelta en un pasillo nos encontramos con la sala de espera, con la mirada busqué a Kyo hasta que vi cómo ondeaba su mano indicándome dónde se encontraba…

**-¿Cómo está?**

Le pregunté preocupado.

**-No lo sé, están examinándolo, es cuestión de esperar…**

**-¿Pero no te han dicho nada los médicos?**

**-Sólo que su estado es algo crítico pero no me dieron el informe completo, me pidieron que esperara aquí y que ellos me avisarían…**

**-¿Tan mal está mi nieto?**

Preguntó el abuelo con semblante angustiado.

**-Usted debe de ser su abuelo, no se preocupe, él es joven se repondrá debe de confiar en la fuerza de su nieto…**

**-Pero no entiendo nada ¿Qué clase de mal viviente pudo haberle hecho eso?**

**-Yo tampoco lo sé y créame que no descansaré hasta encontrar al culpable…**

**-¿Es usted policía?**

**-¡Claro que no! Pero es lógico que me preocupe…**

El anciano hizo un gesto de confusión, no comprendía por qué tanto interés a su nieto…

**-Kyo, el señor no tiene ni la más remota idea de quién eres… creo que has olvidado presentarte…**

Le comenté a mi amigo ya que con tanto ajetreo ninguno de los dos nos dignamos a explicarle al anciano quién era Kyo y por ende el abuelo no comprendía la situación.

**-¡Cuánto lo siento! Pero que descortesía de mi parte… soy el profesor Mijara o mejor dicho el Director del Colegio al que su nieto asiste…**

Kyo trataba de disculparse al mismo tiempo que se presentaba alegremente y con la sencillez que lo caracterizaba, pero el anciano no podía creerlo…

**-¿Usted es el Director?**

**-Así es…**

**-¿Y cómo es que se enteró de todo esto?**

**-Fue gracias a Inuyasha, el es el verdadero héroe, sin su ayuda no se que habría sido del joven Ishida y la verdad ni quiero imaginármelo…**

**-Inuyasha jamás creí que mantuvieras amistad con el Director de tu Colegio…**

**-Es un viejo amigo, nos conocemos de toda la vida, él es el culpable de que yo esté aquí…**

Respondí un tanto ruborizado con eso de "héroe".

**-Que pequeño es el mundo, pero de todos modos les agradezco que se preocupen por la salud de mi nieto…**

**-No se preocupe es mi obligación cuidar de mis alumnos, además no es ninguna molestia lo hago con mucho placer…**

**-Gracias…, y tu Inuyasha…**

El anciano me miró con sus pequeños y rasgadas ojos, estaban cristalinos…

**-Te debo la vida, salvaste a mi nieto, no se como puedo agradecértelo…**

**-Eso no importa yo no espero nada a cambio porque Miroku es mi ami…**

No pude continuar la frase, estuve a punto decir aquella palabra que tanto odiaba "amigo", pero lo dije sin pensar y de manera sincera, algo extraño en mí…

**-Inuyasha que te parece si me acompañas al estacionamiento, quiero ver en que estado dejaste mi auto…**

Me dijo Kyo al darse cuenta de mi extraña e inusual actitud.

**-Pero…**

Yo no quería irme a ningún lado.

**-Ve Inuyasha yo esperaré noticias aquí sentado, ya has hecho demasiado por nosotros…**

**-Ya que… pero volveré, no pienso tardarme mucho…**

**-Estaré aquí…**

Me dijo el anciano con cara de agradecimiento.

Kyo y yo nos alejamos y caminamos rumbo al estacionamiento del hospital…

**-¿Para qué me sacaste del hospital?**

**-Por qué quiero que me digas la verdad… ¿Qué le sucedió a tu compañero?**

**-Ya te dije que no sé…**

**-Inuyasha por favor no quieras encubrirlo esto es muy importante, la vida de tu amigo está en juego…**

**-Te estoy diciendo la verdad, yo tampoco sé que rayos fue lo que pasó, la última vez que lo vi fue en la escuela, me estaba ayudando con mis labores pero después yo me fui y él se quedó…**

**-¿Y por qué se quedó?**

**-Según él porque iba a encontrarse con un chica…**

**-¿Con una chica¿Y quién es ella?**

**-No creo que esa mujer exista, pienso que él mintió porque estaba muy raro y nervioso…**

**-¿Nervioso?**

**-Sí, como si no quisiera que nadie supiera en dónde y con quién iba a estar…**

**-¿Y tienes alguna idea de con quién se pudo haber enfrentado?**

**-El único que se me ocurre es… Náraku…**

**-¿Katsuragi?**

**-Sí, hemos tenido algunos enfrentamientos con él…**

**-¿Hemos¿Tú también has pelado con ese muchacho?**

**-Nunca he peleado con él, sólo con sus compinches…**

**-Esto está muy raro, pero tendremos que esperar a que el mismo Miroku despierte y nos diga la verdad…**

**-Si, yo también tengo muchas preguntas que hacerle y bastantes cosas que reclamarle a ese tonto…**

**-Inuyasha no seas tan duro con él, además es tu amigo…**

**-Pero el muy idiota nos tenía preocupados¿Qué no pensó en su abuelo y en lo preocupado que me tenía…?**

Yo estaba muy molesto, quería desquitarme con alguien, vengarme por lo que le habían hecho a Miroku pero desafortunadamente no tenía pruebas de quién era el culpable de todo esto…

**-Es la primera vez que veo la angustia en ti…**

Comentó Kyo.

**-¿De qué hablas?**

**-Cuando te vi con tu amigo en brazos tu semblante era de miedo y de locura…**

**-No se por qué me pasó eso…**

**-Por que ya tiene un significado en ti, ya dejó de ser una simple persona y ahora comienza a ocupar un lugar especial en tu corazón…**

Era cierto, desde que conocí a Miroku mi vida cambió, ya no me sentía tan solo, él siempre estaba alegre y lleno de entusiasmo y me hacía reír con sus tonterías, pero cuando lo vi tan indefenso en la Escuela no pensé en otra cosa mas que ayudarlo…, de ser un compañero de clase se había convertido en un nuevo amigo…

**-A propósito Inuyasha…**

**-Que…**

Kyo me sacó de mis pensamientos.

**-Mis llaves…**

**-¡Cuánta desconfianza!**

**-Es más bien precaución, solamente Dios sabe cómo trataste a mi bebé…**

**-Es solo un auto…**

**-¡No es sólo un auto! No le hagas caso… él no sabe lo que dice…**

Decía Kyo en tono meloso mientras frotaba suavemente y con cariño al auto con su mano, como si en realidad fuera una persona. Había momentos en que Kyo me parecía todo un ejemplo a seguir pero existían otros en que de plano lo desconocía y parecía más bien un niño, como en este caso….

Después de la niñería de Kyo volvimos a urgencias, pero no había ninguna novedad y Kyo y yo nos sentamos junto al anciano y a esperar…

Una hora más tarde, el médico encargado salió y con él las malas noticias…

**-Familiares de Ishida Miroku…**

Dijo el hombre en voz alta mientas sostenía unos documentos en sus manos.

**-Yo soy su abuelo…**

Contestó el anciano que de un solo salto se levantó de su asiento.

**-¿Cómo está mi nieto?**

Le interrogó impaciente al doctor.

**-Lamento decirle que el joven ha entrado en coma…**

**-¿QUÉ!**

Gritamos los tres en conjunto.

**-Tranquilícense por favor, el muchacho presenta un severo traumatismo craneal y posiblemente eso provocó que cayera en ese estado, además…**

**-¿Además qué!**

Grite exaltado y fuera de control con ganas de tomar al médico del cuello y estrangularlo para que ya no siguiera hablando…

**-El muchacho tiene tres costillas rotas, esguinces cervicales y una luxación en la rodilla, sin contar la enorme cantidad de golpes en su cuerpo, al parecer fue agredido por varias personas…**

**-No puedo ser…**

El anciano no pudo contener más su angustia y comenzó a llorar amargamente.

**-¿Pero se va a salvar?**

Preguntó Kyo mientras yo trataba de consolar al pobre viejo.

**-Eso depende del muchacho, de las fuerzas que tenga por vivir… mientras, lo mantendremos en terapia intensiva pero no podrán visitarlo…**

**-¿Pero por qué?**

Reclamé furioso.

**-Porque debe de estar totalmente aislado, de tal forma que por el momento las visitas quedan restringidas…**

**-Déjeme verlo, aunque sea de lejos, es mi nieto, el no tiene a nadie mas que a mi, por favor…**

**-Lo siento señor, no sabe cuanto lo lamento, pero es mejor para su nieto, eso ayudará a una pronta recuperación…**

Comentó el médico con tono triste ya que en estos momentos no estaba en sus manos el futuro de Miroku

**-Está bien, pero no me moveré de aquí hasta que mi nieto despierte…**

**-Yo le recomendaría que regresara a su casa a descansar, no tiene caso estar aquí, nosotros le avisaremos si algo pasa…**

**-No me importa, mi lugar es estar cerca de mi nieto y de todos modos en mi casa no estaría tranquilo…**

**-Como guste…**

Dicho esto el médico se despidió amablemente y desapareció detrás de la puerta. Todos nos encontrábamos perturbados y yo en lo personal no podía todavía asimilar que Miroku estuviera al borde de la muerte, si tan solo lo hubiera acompañado en lugar de haberme largado…

**-¿Por qué no lo hice¿Por qué no lo detuve? Todo es mi culpa…**

Exclamé en voz alta…

**-Inuyasha cálmate no es el momento…**

Me dijo Kyo al ver como me agarraba mi cabeza de la desesperación mientras me balanceaba en el asiento una y otra vez.

**-¡Yo tuve la culpa, pude detenerlo y no lo hice…!**

El remordimiento me mataba me carcomía y yo sin poder hacer nada, mientras mi amigo se debatía entre la vida y la muerte.

**-Nadie tuvo la culpa, simplemente pasó y no podemos lamentarnos por el _"…si hubiera hecho esto o si hubiera hecho lo otro…"_, lo importante es enfrentar ese problema y no caer en la debilidad…**

Comentó el anciano mientras posaba su mano en mi espalda para reconfortarme y tranquilizarme. Me di cuenta que yo aún seguía siendo débil, por eso no me agradaba tener amigos, porque no quería vivir esta angustia, esta preocupación, era tan cobarde que escapa a estas emociones. Pero si un hombre entrado en años que tenía a su más preciado tesoro al borde la muerte mostraba más entereza, confianza y serenidad… ¿Por qué no podía hacerlo yo? Un mejor ejemplo no podía tener.

Los tres pasamos la noche en vela, sin ninguna novedad, el estado de Miroku era le mismo, yo le rogué al anciano que se retirara se veía muy cansado y no había dormido en toda la noche, eran ya las 7:00 AM y los tres estábamos muy cansados, o más bien algo fastidiados de estar sentados en la sala de espera, no habíamos comido nada y ni siquiera llevábamos alguna chamarra o abrigo con qué cubrirnos del frío…

**-Inuyasha ¿Por qué no vas a descansar? ya has hecho mucho, además debes de asearte porque no puedes estar con esa ropa manchada en este lugar…**

Me comentó amablemente el anciano. Y tenía razón mi estado era demasiado deplorable…

**-Está bien iré a mi casa a cambiarme pero prométame que cuando regrese usted hará lo mismo…**

**-Te lo prometo hijo… anda vete…**

**-Yo te llevaré Inuyasha, no tienes en qué irte y supongo que tampoco tienes dinero en las bolsas…**

Se ofreció Kyo amablemente. Yo accedí y los dos nos fuimos rumbo a mi casa en su auto. Llegamos a ella y de inmediato fui recibido por la señora Kaede…

**-¿Joven está usted bien?**

Preguntó ella muy angustiada.

**-No pasa nada, sólo hubo un imprevisto con un amigo…**

**-¡Pero está herido!**

**-Yo estoy bien sólo está manchada de sangre y no es la mía…**

**-Lo siento señor, pero es que estaba tan preocupada porque no llegó en toda la noche entonces yo…**

**-¿Qué pasó…?**

La anciana bajo la mirada estaba algo mortificada y llena de culpa y no podía hablar.

**-Lo siento… pero… llamé a su padre…**

**-¿QUÉ!**

Exclamamos Kyo y yo al unísono.

**-Perdón, pero no supe que hacer…**

**-Ahora si estaré en problemas…**

Decía mientras me pasaba la mano por el pelo de sólo imaginarme la tormenta que se avecinaba.

**-¿Y me lo dices a mi?**

Comentó Kyo todavía más preocupado de lo que estaba, porque era obvio que mi padre malinterpretaría las cosas y estallaría.

**-Voy a llamarlo…**

Dije con premura antes de que una catástrofe llegara.

**-No es necesario que lo hagas…**

**-¡Ay no!**

Exclamé cuando escuché la voz de mi padre en vivo y a todo color. Tanto Kyo como yo sentimos que una montaña de hielo se nos venía encima.

**-¿Así es cómo recibes a tu padre? De haber sabido que mi presencia te molestaría tanto no hubiera venido…**

Comentó mi papá con reproche y en un tono muy molesto.

**-No es eso, pero…**

**-¿Pero qué?**

**-Y por qué mejor no hablamos dentro la casa… Inuyasha y yo te explicaremos todo…**

Le aconsejo Kyo mirándolo con seriedad pero manteniendo la paciencia e ignorando el comportamiento tan áspero de su amigo.

Todos entramos a la casa y nos sentamos en la sala, mi papá no dejaba de mirarme con reproche así que tuve que hablar antes de que ardiera Troya pero fui interrumpido por los gritos llenos de angustia de mi madre…

**-¡Inuyasha hijo¿Qué te pasó¿Dónde estabas¿Quién te hizo eso?**

El interrogatorio de mi mamá y sus asfixiantes abrazos me impedían responder y hablar con claridad.

**-Tranquilízate mamá, no me pasó nada…**

**-Ya déjalo Izayoi o terminarás matándolo y no podrá darme una explicación del por qué llega a estas horas y sin avisar…**

Le ordenó su esposo y ella inmediatamente me soltó y se sentó a mi lado, era lógico que se preocupara por mí pero… hay momentos en los que exagera…

**-¿Cómo es qué llegaron tan rápido de Italia?**

**-Las preguntas las hago yo muchachito y tengo varias…**

Respondió mi papá con su habitual tono autoritario y orgulloso.

**-¿Con quién peleaste?**

**-Con nadie…**

**-No mientas… ¿Fue Sesshomaru verdad?**

**-¡Claro que no!**

**-No te creo, no quieras encubrirlo…**

**-Él sólo es mi maestro y me ha tratado como lo que soy… sólo un alumno y nada más, no hemos tenido problemas, es más ni siquiera nos hemos dirigido la palabra en las clases.**

**-Tu hijo ha madurado mucho y ya no es el joven al que corriste de tu casa…**

Le comentó Kyo a mi papá.

**-¡Tú no te metas, todo esto ha sido tu culpa!**

**-¿Mi culpa? Perdóname, pero no quieras responsabilizarme por tu fracaso como padre…**

Kyo había ido demasiado lejos al decirle eso, pero era la verdad mi padre había llegado a un estado en el cual no se podía hablar decentemente con él…

**-¿Tú que sabes? nunca has tenido hijos, ni siquiera sabes lo que es cuidarlos y educarlos…**

**-Que extraño tú no me decías eso cuando por muchos años yo conviví con tus dos hijos… cuando yo los tuve en mis brazos y eran sólo unos bebés y yo los cuidaba o cuando me pedías que los entrenara para protegerse mientras tú te ocupabas de tus negocios…**

**-Yo me ocupaba de mis negocios porque era el bienestar de mi familia…**

**-¡Tú nunca has tenido una familia!**

Grité molesto, ya estaba harto de que ese señor se diera baños de pureza y presumiera de tener una excelente familia cuando la realidad era totalmente distinta.

**-Hijo por qué mejor no continuamos esta charla después, por favor…**

**-No mamá ya estoy harto y este señor tiene que saber sus verdades… todo lo que me he callado durante tantos años…**

**-Ahora resulta que soy el peor padre del mundo…**

Decía él en un tono sarcástico, pero no contaba con que esa pequeña burla se la iba yo a regresar mil veces peor…

**-¿Apoco no te habías dado cuenta? Digo… por algo tus dos hijos se han apartado de ti y son más felices cuando no están a tu lado…**

Esto fue un golpe demasiado bajo a su orgullo y su ego, ya era momento de que alguien le hiciera ver su realidad y que mejor que uno de sus hijos…

**-Inuyasha… ya no sigas, lo lastimas…**

Rogaba mi madre porque tuviera algo de piedad pero no…

**-Mamá y cómo quieres que me calme, he tenido una noche espantosa, mi amigo se está muriendo en un hospital y este señor sólo viene a reclamarme del por qué no estuve en la casa, ni siquiera pregunta que fue lo que sucedió…**

**-Inuyasha será mejor que regreses al hospital yo tengo que hablar mucho con Inutashio…**

Dijo Kyo que ahora mostraba un semblante serio y severo, algo inusual en su personalidad…

**-¡Tú no vas a ningún lado hasta que me expliques que hiciste en toda la noche!**

Gritó muy digno el señor ignorando lo que su amigo había dicho momentos antes.

**-Mira estuve en vela toda la maldita noche en un hospital porque golpearon a mi amigo en la Escuela y ahora está en coma y créeme que me importa más su salud que estar aquí perdiendo el tiempo contigo… ¿Eso es lo que querías saber?**

**-¿Y esa sangre qué significa?**

**-Es de él, no es mía…**

**-¿Y qué hacías con ese muchacho¿Acaso provocaron alguna disputa?**

**-¿Por qué siempre tengo que ser yo el que tenga la culpa?**

**-Porque siempre es lo mismo, ese ha sido tu problema, tu conducta…**

Decía petulante el señor porque no creía una sola de mis palabras y entonces Kyo ya no soportó más y también estalló…

**-¡Pues para que te enteres Inuyasha no tuvo nada que ver en ninguna pelea, él estaba trabajando, pero cuando vio que su amigo no regresaba del Colegio fue a buscarlo y lo encontró mal herido y créeme si no hubiera sido por él ahora ese muchacho estaría muerto…!**

A Kyo casi se le salían los ojos de las cuencas y una pequeña vena palpitaba en su sien, eso sólo pasaba cuando se encontraba muy molesto y ésta era la segunda vez que lo veía así en toda mi vida. Mi padre ya no supo que contestar, no podía creer que yo salvara a una persona.

**-¿Y quién fue el culpable?**

Preguntó él con un tono más tranquilo.

**-No lo sabemos, pero tenemos un posible sospechoso.**

Contestó Kyo de mala gana y a regañadientes.

**-Eso quiere decir que ese muchacho no es una buena compañía, porque se anda metiendo en problemas…**

**-¡Él no es nada de eso, lo hizo para proteger a su familia porque afortunadamente Miroku sabe lo que eso significa y no le importó dar su vida con tal de salvarla!**

Estallé encolerizado al darme cuenta de que no se podía discutir más con ese hombre y sobre todo que emitiera juicios negativos a una persona que ni siquiera conocía pero que yo apreciaba mucho.

**-¡Oye Inuyasha no me hables en ese tono que me debes respeto¡¡No eres nadie para gritarme!**

Gritó mi padre furioso, totalmente fuera de sí, y de un salto se levantó del sofá para pegarme pero Kyo se interpuso y mi padre se inmutó ante su presencia.

**-Hazte aún lado este no es asunto tuyo…**

Le dijo entre dientes a Kyo, y yo sabía perfectamente que era una muestra de miedo porque la única persona capaz de provocarle terror era su mejor amigo.

**-No lo haré, si lo que quieres es pelear… mejor hazlo con alguien de tu tamaño.**

Amenazó Kyo, pero yo me adelanté y enfrenté a mi padre…

**-El respeto y la admiración se ganan y créeme que tengo todo el derecho de reclamarte porque soy tu hijo ¿Entiendes? O te lo explico con manzanas haber si de esa forma tu mente tan bloqueada lo comprende…**

Le reclamé, tenía muchas cosas que decirle, muchas, gritarle en su cara todos sus defectos y lo infeliz que he sido por culpa de su incomprensión.

**-Inuyasha es mejor que te vayas, tú padre no va a entender y tu amigo te necesita más…**

Decía Kyo que seguía interponiéndose entre su amigo y yo.

**-Tienes razón, Miroku vale más que este señor…**

Me di la media vuelta y ya no supe que fue lo que ocurrió en la sala, subí las escaleras y me dirigí a mi habitación pero fui alcanzado por mi mamá.

**-¿Te ayudo en algo hijo?**

Mi madre me asombró, pensé que también me regañaría por hablarle así a su esposo¡Pero no! estaba a mi lado apoyándome y eso significaba mucho para mi…

**-Gracias mamá… ¿Podrías preparar algo de comer? el abuelo de Miroku no ha probado nada de comida, mientras, yo me iré a bañar para regresarme.**

**-Pero tienes que descansar te ves muy cansado…**

**-¿Y quién podría descansar a gusto en este momento?**

Ella ya no me contestó. Yo sabía muy bien que mis palabras también le habían afectado y supuse que pensaría que yo no la quería, pero eso no era cierto; lo único que me molestaba de su persona es que siempre era muy sumisa y hacía todo lo que su esposo le decía sin tener decisión propia, eso era lo que no me agradaba de ella, pero a la vez sentía lástima por su forma de ser, así que la abracé…

**-Tú no tienes la culpa, yo te quiero mucho y por ti si daría mi vida…**

Mi madre se soltó a llorar y me abrazó más fuerte, mi comentario le había llegado al corazón y sollozaba amargamente. Dejé que se desahogara, a mi me dolía verla así y me aguantaba las ganas de llorar, no soportaba ver a una mujer llorando y más si era mi madre…

Después de mucho tiempo sus lágrimas se terminaron y su semblante estaba más tranquilo.

**-¿Ya estás mejor?**

Le pregunté amablemente.

**-Si… y no tienes idea lo feliz que me has hecho… ¡Pero que tonta soy! Tú tienes que irte y yo sólo te entretengo…**

**-No te preocupes…**

Un último abrazo y después cada uno tomó su camino. Yo me bañe y me cambié de ropa, bajé media hora después y mi madre ya me estaba esperando al pie de la escalera con lo que le había pedido.

**-Gracias mamá…**

**-¿Puedo acompañarte?**

Me pidió ella con su habitual mirada tierna.

**-¡Claro que si!**

Exclamé alegre. Salimos de la casa sin decir nada, ni siquiera me cercioré si mi padre y Kyo seguían discutiendo en la sala, sólo tomé lo que necesitaba y escapé de aquella horrible presencia. Nos subimos a un taxi pero llegamos una hora más tarde de lo esperado porque desgraciadamente había mucho tráfico y yo como era de esperarse ya estaba desesperado y al borde de la locura pero me tranquilicé y al fin llegamos a nuestro destino. Como no podíamos entrar con alimentos al hospital decidimos irnos al Área de Espera que se encontraba cerca de urgencias en donde las personas podían sentarse en pequeñas mesas con sus respectivas sillas a platicar, comer o esperar…

Entré por el abuelo Ishida, se veía muy cansado y pálido, lo convencí de que saliera para que probara algo de comer y afortunadamente me hizo caso porque bien sabía él que matándose de hambre no ayudaría a tener las fuerzas necesarias para resistir tantas horas de espera. Caminamos a donde mi madre se encontraba sentada y cuando vio al abuelo le sonrió amablemente.

**-Le presento a mi mamá, mamá el es el abuelo de Miroku…**

Los presenté y como era de esperarse el anciano hizo gala de su cortesía.

**-Mucho gusto, es un placer conocerla…**

Saludó el anciano al mismo tiempo que le besaba la mano a mi madre como muestra de respeto, a lo cual mi mamá solo se sonrojó.

**-Es un gusto para mí y dígame ¿Cómo sigue su nieto?**

Preguntó ella porque en realidad si estaba preocupada por la salud de Miroku.

**-Igual, no me han dado informes…**

**-Que pena que le haya ocurrido eso siendo tan joven…**

**-Si es una situación muy grave pero sino fuera por su hijo no sé que sería de nosotros ahora.**

**-¿En verdad!**

Exclamó mi madre orgullosa de que se expresaran así de mí. Ella aún no sabía la historia completa, sólo lo poco que alcanzó a escuchar cuando discutía con mi padre, era una mujer a la que no le gustaba entrometerse en la vida de los demás, siempre esperaba paciente a que uno platicara con ella pero el anciano se me adelantó y de inmediato la puso al tanto de lo que ocurrió, desde el día en que me conoció hasta el atentado de Miroku y mi desvelo de esta noche en espera de que él reaccionara. Y entre más contaba el señor ella se entusiasmaba cada vez más, muy contenta porque al fin yo había encontrado un lugar al cual pertenecía y sobre todo porque estaba contento y rodeado de personas muy amigables y sencillas.

Comimos lo que mi madre había preparado y no podía negar que era muy rico aunque también pude encontrar que Kaede había cooperado con la preparación porque su sazón era inconfundible.

Convencí al anciano que se fuera a descansar y que yo esperaría nuevas noticias. Kyo aún no llegaba y supuse que era porque aún continuaba "dialogando" con mi papá. El señor se fue en un taxi seguí preocupado por su nieto pero desgraciadamente no podía hacer nada, todo estaba ya en manos de mi amigo. Mamá y yo entramos a la sala de espera y comenzó a hacerme plática…

**-Inuyasha ¿Eres feliz aquí?**

**-Feliz no… pero te puedo asegurar que estoy más a gusto en este país.**

**-Que bueno hijo y no sabes lo orgullosa que estoy de ti por lo que has hecho y por la forma en que has ayudado a esa familia…**

**-Sólo sigo mis instintos y lo que quiero, eso es todo…**

**-Como me hubiera gustado que tu padre escuchara esta plática…**

Comentó ella algo triste.

**-Eso no me importa, una plática más o una plática menos no cambiaran su actitud…**

**-Él no era si, cuando éramos jóvenes y vivíamos aquí, todo era distinto pero ahora con tantos negocios se ha convertido en una persona totalmente distinta.**

**-Pues deberías dejarlo… por su culpa tú tampoco eres feliz.**

**-Hay muchas que me unen a él y aún espero que el hombre del que me enamoré regrese…**

**-Mamá no formes castillos en las nubes, él no quiere cambiar.**

**-Hay muchas cosas que se hacen en el nombre del amor…**

¿Amor¿Y esa palabra que significaba? Yo no lo conocía, nunca he tenido una mujer a mi lado, siempre he hecho lo posible por alejarme de ellas y de ese sentimiento llamado AMOR que muchos nombran. Algunos dicen haberlo vivido y ser tocados por él, pero yo aún seguía sin conocerlo. No me preocupaba en absoluto encontrarlo puesto que no era un elemento importante en mi vida y tampoco quería acercarme a él porque no quería perder la cabeza y cometer tonterías _"en nombre del amor…"_

**-Como ha cambiado esta ciudad y el vecindario…**

Comentó mi madre para cambiar la plática.

**-Yo que voy a saber, no recuerdo nada de esta ciudad…**

**-Si tienes razón, nuestros vecinos ya no son los mismos, muchos se han mudado, precisamente ayer una familia se cambió a la casa de enfrente…**

**-¿Y cómo sabes eso?**

Pregunté sorprendido.

**-Porque vi a dos niñas con su madre, supongo que nunca han estado aquí porque una de ellas se veía algo asustada…**

**-No me refiero a eso mamá… lo que quiero saber es ¿Cómo sabes eso¿Qué no llegaron de Italia hoy?**

**-No hijo llegamos ayer al medio día al aeropuerto.**

**-¿Y por qué no me avisaron?**

**-Queríamos darte una sorpresa, tu padre pensaba irte a buscar al colegio a la hora de la salida pero lo convencí de que saliéramos a dar un paseo por la ciudad.**

**-Y que bueno que lo hiciste, porque no me hubiera agrado verlo en la entrada de la Escuela esperándome como si fuera un niño de cinco años…**

**-No me gusta que hables así…**

**-Es la verdad, mejor me hubieran buscado en el trabajo…**

**-Pero no sabíamos donde localizarte, ni siquiera a Kaede le has dado esa información y al ver que no llegabas nos habló por teléfono para saber si estabas con nosotros, nos tenías muy preocupados porque no llegabas e incluso tu papá llamó a la policía…**

**-¿A la policía?**

**-Si pero no pudo hacer gran cosa porque pedían cuarenta y ocho horas de desaparición y tú sólo apenas tenías unas cuantas…**

**-Ya me imagino su cara de enfado…**

**-Demasiado, pero cambiando de tema me di cuenta que no has usado ese artefacto que tanto te gusta, aún sigue cubierto por una sábana blanca…**

**-No he tenido ánimos de usarlo eso es todo, me he dedicado a entrenar para un Torneo…**

**-Ya veo… yo pensé que aún te interesaba mi regalo…**

**-No es eso mamá, claro que tu regalo ha sido uno de los mejores pero hay momentos en los que hasta tu gran pasión, llega a fastidiarte y no quieres saber nada de él…**

**-Tienes razón…**

Con esto la plática finalizó y las horas continuaron sin cesar, ni una noticia, solo el maldito silencio y la incertidumbre. El abuelo regresó más o menos como a las 7:00 PM ya más descansado y despejado, mi madre y yo nos retiramos y le prometí que regresaría en la mañana a relevarlo. Salimos del hospital y tomamos un taxi para regresar a la casa, yo no quería pero tenía que hacerlo, la verdad es que no tenía ánimos de aguantar a mi padre. Llegamos a la casa y para nuestra sorpresa no había nadie, ni Kyo ni mi padre…

**-¿A dónde habrán ido?**

Preguntó extrañada mi madre.

**-El amo salió, me dijo que no lo esperaran porque estaría acompañando al señor Mijara…**

Comentó Kaede que nos había recibido al entrar.

**-¿A Kyo?**

Pregunté incrédulo¿Cómo era posible que hicieran las pases tan rápido?

**-Si joven, por lo que entendí tenían que arreglar muchos asuntos pendientes…**

**-Puedes retirarte Kaede o mejor… te ayudaré a preparar la cena…**

Comentó mi madre entusiasmada de meterse a la cocina y descargar su talento culinario. Yo en cambio me dirigí a un habitación que se encontraba al fondo de la casa, me detuve frente a la gran puerta de madera tallada a mano, la abrí, alcancé a apreciar la leve luz lunar que se filtraba por entre los ventanales que rodeaban la parte delantera de este cuarto, miré al centro y ahí estaba… el regalo que mi madre me dio cuando yo había cumplido tan solo cuatro años, me acerqué a él, retiré aquella sábana blanca que lo cubría y comencé a tocarlo con mis manos, recordando la sensación que sentí cuando lo tuve por primera vez entre mis dedos. A pesar de que sólo era muy pequeño, recordaba perfectamente aquel momento y jamás lo olvidaría.

La noche era clara y en el firmamento brillaban múltiples e incontables estrellas y después de eso… una melodía maravillosa comenzó a sonar, muy triste para muchos, pero que reflejaba la soledad y los sentimientos más profundos de su autor, yo la había escuchado muchas veces así que simplemente me dejé llevar por ella porque no podía apartarla de mi mente…

Al día siguiente mi padre y Kyo llegaron en la mañana justo a la hora del desayuno de lo más tranquilos sobre todo mi padre, que no estaba nada alterado…

**-Buenos días hijo…**

**-Buenos días…**

Contesté desconcertado… ¿Me saludó¿Y por qué estaba tan calmado? Si que esa actitud extraña me dio miedo.

**-¿Ya desayunaron?**

Preguntó mi made alegre y entusiasmada.

**-No cariño…**

Al escuchar esa última palabra no pude evitar escupir de mi boca mi sorbo de café…

**-¿Te pasa algo?**

Preguntó él preocupado.

**-No nada…**

Me sequé las gotas que escurrían de mi boca con una servilleta¿Qué diablos le ocurría¿Y por qué tan amoroso con mi madre? Nunca había escuchado que él le hablara con palabras sutiles y amorosas.

Ya no quise saber nada más, para mi el ambiente era muy extraño y demasiado denso así que comí lo más rápido posible para huir de ahí cuanto antes…

**-Inuyasha necesito que te presentes temprano el lunes…**

Comentó Kyo, se veía muy cansado y pálido.

**-¿Y eso?**

**-Convoqué a una junta de maestros y es prescindible tu presencia.**

**-¿Y yo por qué?**

Comenté con desgana aunque me imaginaba cual era la respuesta.

**-Porque fuiste el único testigo ¿Podrías hacerme ese favor?**

**-Está bien…**

El desayuno terminó, Kyo se fue, estaba muy extraño y demasiado callado, algo lo perturbaba y no era para menos suponer cual era la causa, a cualquiera se le rompería la cabeza tratando de solucionar un problema tan grave. El día continuó sin ningún problema, mis padres salieron a dar una vuelta y yo en cambio me dirigí al hospital. Pero mi presencia al parecer no era tan necesaria el estado de Miroku era el mismo. Volví a quedarme hasta pasada la noche, me regresé a mi casa y a dormir.

El despertador sonó… ya era lunes y tenía que ir al Colegio una hora más temprano de lo habitual por culpa de la dichosa junta. Me bañé, me vestí y bajé a desayunar, mi madre ya estaba levantada y me esperaba en el comedor y asombrosamente también mi padre estaba presente, se encontraba muy atento leyendo el periódico en busca de las últimas noticias urbanas, algo inusual en él, porque la única sección que leía en un periódico era la de Economía y Finanzas. Terminé y salí de la casa, ahora me apresuraba un poco en llegar porque ya se me había hecho tarde y si quería llegar temprano lo mejor era correr…

Diez minutos más tarde me encontraba sin aire y cansado en la entrada de la Escuela, respiré hondo y entré. De inmediato me dirigí a la sala de maestros, toqué y se escuchó la voz de Kyo que me permitía la entrada pero cuando abrí la puerta la sala estaba vacía el único que existía en ese lugar era Kyo…

**-Buenos días…**

Saludé algo extrañado porque se supone que me citó temprano por la junta.

-**Hola Inuyasha, cierra la puerta por favor…**

**-¿Qué no se supone que había una junta?**

**-Lo siento, es que quería hablar contigo pero sin que tus padres se enteraran…**

**-¿Y ahora que pasa?**

**-Tengo una mala noticia que darte…**

**-Ya déjate de rodeos.**

**-Hace tiempo me comentaste que entrarías al Torneo de Artes Marciales…**

**-Si te lo dije hace semana ¿Y eso que tiene que ver?**

**-Que ya di la orden para cancelarlo…**

**-¿Qué¿Estás loco?**

**-Lo siento pero desde el año pasado se han presentado algunos incidentes en el gimnasio pero ninguno tan grave como el de tu amigo por eso tuve que tomar una medida drástica…**

**-¡Eso no es justo!**

Grité enfadado por tal decisión.

-**Cálmate Inuyasha es lo mejor, no quiero que más estudiantes se vean involucrados…**

No podía calmarme, mi única oportunidad que tenía para despedazar a Náraku frente a todos se esfumó por completo.

**-Y pensar que todos los alumnos se me vendrán encima cuando se enteren…**

Comentó con fastidio Kyo, se notaba muy desesperado y sentí pena por el.

**-¿Te puedo ayudar en algo?**

**-Ojala alguien pudiera ayudarme, esta situación me tiene al borde de la locura…**

**-¿Y por qué no me habías dicho que ya habías tenido problemas en el gimnasio?**

**-Por que no pensé que te importara y supuse que nunca participarías en un evento así…**

**-¿Y que otros problemas se han suscitado del de Miroku?**

**-Algunas peleas y desperfectos de pequeños grupos de muchachos que cuando los encontramos alegan que están entrenando para el Torneo pero yo pienso que son peleas clandestinas en donde apuestan dinero…**

**-¿Pero quién organiza todo eso?**

**-El principal sospechoso es Katsuragi, pero nunca lo hemos atrapado a él, sólo a sus seguidores…**

**-Si, sería muy estúpido de su parte revelarse así mismo públicamente, todo lo calcula fríamente y tiene demasiada suerte**

**-Por eso tomé esta decisión y lo peor de todo es que mi secretaria falto y tengo que entregar estos sobres…**

**-Yo lo hago…**

Al verlo tan desesperado no podía hacer otra cosa más que darle todo mi apoyo moral y aunque no me gustaba la idea de hacer favores era mi amigo y me necesitaba…

**-Mejor déjalo Inuyasha no es tu trabajo además cada sobre es para un profesor diferente y te tardarás mucho en buscarlos y no puedes faltar a clases por mi culpa…**

**-No te preocupes aún me queda mucho tiempo para las clases y lo haré rápido confía en mi…**

**-Muchas gracias Inuyasha…**

**-Ya deja de dar las gracias y mejor me voy…**

Salí de aquella Sala y miré la gran cantidad de paquetes que tenía en la mano, eran por lo menos 40 sobres y cada uno era para un dueño diferente lo que significaba que andaría de arriba para abajo por toda la Escuela. Así me la pasé más de media hora miré mi reloj y ya eran las 7:45 y muchos alumnos comenzaban a llegar así que me apresuré lo más pronto posible pero como estaba tan distraído mirando el nombre del siguiente maestro tropecé con alguien y todos los sobres se me cayeron…

**-Fíjese por donde camina Kurosaki.**

Me reclamó una voz muy molesta para mí.

**-No me di cuenta de su presencia profesor Nomura…**

Comencé a recoger los sobres que se me habían caído y Sesshomaru sólo me veía con satisfacción.

**-¿Y que se supone que esta haciendo?**

**-Son asuntos míos…**

Respondí de mala gana, pero Sesshomaru se me adelantó y recogió algunos sobres y para colmo había tomado el que era dirigido hacia él…

**-No creo que un sobre que está dirigido a un profesor sea asunto tuyo¿Dé dónde sacaste esto?**

**-EL director me pidió de favor que los entregara, eso es todo…**

**-Que interesante… parece que ya has encontrado tu vocación Kurosaki, es bueno saber que por lo menos sirves para algo, aunque creo que el puesto de mensajería es demasiado para alguien de tan pocas capacidades…**

Comentó burlonamente porque el muy desgraciado lo disfrutaba como nunca.

**-Bueno Kurosaki continúe con sus labores porque lo pueden despedir si lo ven platicando por ahí…**

Sesshomaru comenzó a reírse y yo tuve que contenerme para no abalanzarme sobre él apretando la paquetería que se encontraba en mis manos con todas mis fuerzas, ese maldito se aprovechaba de las circunstancias.

**-Eres un idiota, abusas de que eres un maestro y no puedo golpearte pero recuerda que a mi se me puede ocurrir decir que somos hermanos y que estuviste apunto de matarme cuando era niño, no creo que los padres de familia estén tranquilos sabiendo que el profesor que educa a sus hijos es muy violento…**

**-No te atreverías Inuyasha…**

**-Claro que si y más si se trata de un insecto como tú…**

El semblante de Sesshomaru cambió al instante, ya no se mostraba tan burlón porque sabía perfectamente que yo contaba con un arma muy poderosa, la cual podía utilizar de la forma que mas me conviniera.

**-¿Qué pasó profesor no tiene algo más que agregar?**

Ahora era yo el que me burlaba.

**-Pues entonces si lo haces considérate reprobado por todo el año, tengo entendido que esta escuela te gusta mucho, pero como tendrás una materia reprobada es obvio que tus padres te sacarán de aquí… que pena.**

¡Maldito Sesshomaru¿Por qué siempre encontraba la manera de no quedarse callado¿Acaso no le tenía miedo a nada?

**-Por tu cara veo que no te agrada la idea, pues entonces creo que a los dos nos conviene quedarnos callados… ¿No crees?**

Su semblante era insoportable y su risa era demasiado odiosa, ya no seguí haciendo caso y me di la vuelta bruscamente. Estaba furioso, harto de no poder ganarle aunque sea una vez. Yo seguía caminando por entre los pasillos, empujando gente sin prestar atención a sus reclamaciones, estaba tan enojado que no escuchaba nada y apretaba con más fuerza los sobres como si de esa manera pudiera desquitar mi coraje, di la vuelta violentamente en un pasillo y choqué con fuerza con una persona.

Era una niña que nunca había visto y accidentalmente la tiré, era de lo más normal que nunca la hubiera visto en mi vida porque lógico no conocía a toda la escuela. Esta chica y yo nos miramos por un momento y para su mala suerte los útiles de su bolsa de salieron y se encontraban regados alrededor de ella.

**-¡Oye idiota, mira por dónde vas!**

Me reclamó otra muchacha de carácter fuerte que acompañaba a la otra chica, eran muy parecidas casi gemelas, pero esta segunda chica me impactó con su mirada fría y calculadora destellante de odio, nunca la había visto, pero no pude evitar impresionarme… ¿Yo¿Dejarme impresionar por una mujer¡Eso era imposible! No pude con esto y salí huyendo de aquel lugar, sin disculparme si quiera por haber tirado a la otra niña…

Salí corriendo, como espantado por aquella mirada, nunca antes me habían mirado de esa forma, normalmente las chicas me veían ilusionadas de que yo las volteara a ver y les hiciera caso y otras me veían con repulsión por mi firma de ser. Salí a tomar un poco de aire y a relajarme pero los ojos de esta muchacha no se borraban de mis pensamientos, respiré hondo y permanecí bajo un árbol al menos unos cinco minutos en lo que volvía la normalidad, miré mis manos y aún llevaba cuatro sobres más que tenía que entregar y para mi fortuna tres dueños de aquellos sobres entraban al Colegio, de inmediato les entregué lo que les correspondía, ahora sólo me faltaba uno pero cuando vi el nombre maldecí a los dioses por tener tan mala suerte, pero no tenía más remedio que entregárselo a Kuroda. Como no sabía dónde encontrarlo tuve que fijarme en los horarios hasta que encontré el salón dónde estaría dando clase. Subí por el primer piso y comencé a buscar la dichosa aula, hasta que escuché su chillona voz proveniente del Salón 1 A.

Toque la puerta y cuando dijo "adelante" la abrí… ¡NO PODÍA CREERLO! Ahí estaba esa niña que tiré, parada enfrente de todos, ella me miró algo extraño pero yo la ignoré.

**-Disculpe la interrupción, pero el profesor Mijara me pidió que le entregara esto…**

Le extendí el sobre a Kuroda de mala gana, con mi actitud de indiferencia sin prestar atención a unos cuantos murmullos que se alcanzaron a escuchar al fondo del aula y sobre todo a la mirada de esa muchacha.

**-Kurosaki espera un momento, señorita podría continuar…**

¿Qué se cree? Lo que me faltaba… ahora hasta se da el lujo de hacerme esperar si yo solo tenía que entregarle el maldito sobre y largarme no había motivo por el cual me quedara. El grupo estaba totalmente en silencio y la chica permanecía callada sin decir nada…

**-¿Pasa algo?**

Preguntó Kuroda a la niña que permanecía muda y quieta, algo desesperante.

**-Mi nombre es… Higurashi Kagome, nací en ciudad Sendai y hasta hace unos días me instalé en Tokio, la verdad es la primera vez que estoy en esta ciudad pero espero llevarme bien con todos ustedes…**

Ahora entendía por que no la había visto antes, era una alumna nueva.

**-Cuando quieras te puedo llevar a pasear para que conozcas mejor la ciudad…**

¿Ese idiota también iba en este salón? Exprese en mi interior cuando vi al inútil que golpee el primer día de clases y luego su absurdo comentario me dio más risa ¿Qué se creía¿Un Don Juan?

**-Sukunami silencio, es sólo una presentación, no una cita…, bien si eso es todo… puede tomar asiento Higurashi…**

¡Hasta que el chaparrito había hecho algo bueno… callar a ese idiota! La niña se sentó y yo volví a ignorarla atendiendo el asunto por el cual me habían mandado.

Kuroda abrió el sobre y sacó algunos papeles de los cuales alcancé a ver el nombre de Miroku…

**-¿Qué le pasó a este muchacho?**

Preguntó él asombrado mientras seguía leyendo el informe.

**-Lo golpearon…**

Contesté de mala gana¿Qué su cerebro era tan pequeño que no le permitía usar la lógica? Digo era más que obvio que a Miroku lo habían golpeado.

**-¿Es tu amigo verdad?**

**-Si.**

**-Dile al señor Director que en cuanto comience el receso me reuniré con él.**

**-Está bien.**

Fue lo último que dije y salí de ese lugar porque tanto la mirada de ese estúpido del fondo y la niña nueva me tenían harto. Regrese de muy mal humor a la Sala de Maestros Kyo seguía ahí…

**-¿Todo bien?**

Preguntó él con su habitual sonrisa.

**-Más o menos, pero te pido de favor que la próxima vez le entregues personalmente tus mensajes a Sesshomaru…**

**-Ahh ya veo, por eso estas así.**

**-Sí y ya me voy a clases.**

Sólo tomé con violencia mi mochila y salí de aquel lugar para dirigirme a mi salón. Llegué y tomé asiento, todo estaba muy tranquilo al parecer no sabían lo de Miroku porque nadie había preguntado por él, mucho menos escuché comentarios de su inasistencia, en eso un extraño olor llegó a mí, pensé que era alguna chica que estaba cerca pero no ¡Era yo! Ya sólo faltaba que me partiera un rayo ahora olía a mujer…

Las horas pasaron y el maestro salió diez minutos antes de clase, supuse que era por lo de la junta. Yo no aguanté mi curiosidad y bajé a la sala de maestros pero al abrir la puerta no había nadie…

**-¿Acaso buscas algo que robar?**

Preguntó una escalofriante voz y de inmediato giré mi cuerpo. Era Náraku…

**-¿Qué quieres?**

**-Sólo preguntarte una vez más si te unirás a mi bando…**

**-Ya te dije que no y deja de molestar.**

**-Como gustes, pero recuerda que el que me rechaza lo paga con creces…**

**-No tengo miedo a tus amenazas.**

**-Pues deberías o sino terminarás muerto en el gimnasio.**

**-¡Fuiste tú¡¡Tú agrediste a Miroku!**

Recordé la imagen de mi amigo cuando lo encontré y la sangre comenzó a hervirme y sin previo aviso tomé a Náraku por el cuello y lo estrellé contra la pared, pero él sólo reía y yo apretaba más mi mano, quería estrangularlo…

**-¡Déjalo Inuyasha!**

Gritó Kyo con fuerza provocando que muchas personas que no se habían dado cuenta de que estaba ahorcando a Náraku volvieran sus miradas hacia nosotros. Yo no quería soltarlo él tenía que pagar…, por su culpa mi amigo estaba postrado en una cama.

**-¡Suéltalo de una vez Kurosaki o tendré que expulsarte!**

Esa actitud de Kyo era totalmente desconocida para mí, nunca me había gritado de esa forma, su mirada era severa y estaba furioso. Yo solté a Náraku y este salió huyendo como la vil rata que era. Estuve apunto de gritarle a Kyo cuando…

**-Te espero en la dirección jovencito…**

Ordenó con el mismo tono que mi padre usaba cuando me regañaba y después de esto pasó a mi lado de manera altanera y sin decir nada, yo me quedé helado por unos momentos pero cuando giré mi cabeza para verlo ya había desaparecido. Dudé por escasos segundos acatar su orden pero Kyo tenía que darme una explicación de su actitud. No quise demorarme más y ascendí por las escaleras pero... ¡OTRA VEZ! Esa mujer ya me tenía harto…

**-Oye niña, ya deja de fastidiarme que no estoy de humor para estar soportando tu torpeza.**

Era el colmo de que fuera tan tonta y que sólo se la pasara tropezándose conmigo y ahora ya sabía quién era la causante de ese fastidioso olor impregnado en mi ropa.

**-Mejor cállate, es más ni que valieras tanto la pena como para que yo me tomara la molestia de andar tropezándome contigo a propósito…**

Eso me enfureció más de lo que ya estaba ¿Con que derecho se atrevía a decirme eso?

**-Entonces quítate de mi camino que mi tiempo es mucho más valioso que tu horrible presencia, ah y hazme un favor cuando se te ocurra toparte conmigo otra vez no vuelvas a ponerte ese horrible perfume, tu desagradable olor se impregna en mi ropa y no lo soporto…**

Perdí totalmente los estribos, sus palabras habían derramado el vaso, pero ella comenzó a llorar estaba tan molesto que no medí mis palabras y eso la afectó mucho…

**-¿Qué le has hecho mi hermana estúpido!**

Gritó una voz que hizo que me sobresaltara, era ella, mirándome otra vez de esa manera… haciéndome sentir miserable. Ahora comprendía porque tanto enfado, esa niña de olor asqueroso era su hermana menor y para colmo también estaba presente ese idiota de primero. La niña de inmediato al ver el semblante de su hermana se interpuso entre ella y yo

**-No pasa nada, él no me ha hecho nada créeme…**

Me defendía la chica que hice llorar, no recordaba su nombre pero aún después de lo que hice, abogaba por mí…

**-¿Y entonces por qué lloras?**

Le preguntó su hermana que me miraba con furia.

**-Bueno es por… por…**

La niña titubeo era obvio que no sabía mentir y su hermana se dio cuenta.

**-¿Qué le hiciste¡Contesta!**

Gritaba la mayor fuera de si y yo ya estaba harto de esta absurda pelea…

**-Ya Déjalo, no paso nada, no tiene caso, no puedes pelear aquí por favor tranquilízate…**

Decía suplicante la menor era muy notorio que le tenía miedo a la mayor pero yo ya no quería estar un minuto más cerca de ellas.

**-Tu hermana es una tonta que se ha pasado todo el día molestándome con sus torpezas, no quiero pelear contigo, no estoy de humor así que déjame pasar…**

Comenté con total descaro haber si de esa manera me dejaban en paz pero fue peor por que la mayor aventó a su hermana caminó hacia mí y propinó un gran golpe del cual sólo escapé por pura suerte

**-¡No Kikyou!**

¿Kikyou¿Así se llamaba? Ahora ya tenía por lo menos un nombre aquella inquietante mujer...

**-Eres lenta…**

Sólo lo dije para ocultar mi miedo mientras permanecía con los ojos cerrados y fingir que ella era muy inferior a mi cuando era totalmente lo contrario porque si ese golpe hubiera dado en mi rostro lo hubiera despedazado…

**-¡Inuyasha eres un maldito¿Por qué la hiciste llorar?**

¿Y ese por qué se metía? No era asunto suyo y más le valía callarse por que yo llevaba a cuestas muchas ganas de desquitarme con alguien y él era el candidato perfecto.

**-Kikyou déjalo por favor, no tiene caso no vale la pena, vámonos de aquí o todos tendremos problemas, te lo suplico…**

La chiquilla le rogaba pero noté que su semblante cambió, ahora había palidecido y se agarraba el pecho como si le faltara el aire, estuvo apunto de caerse pero la pared la sostuvo y sólo dejó que su cuerpo se deslizara hacia abajo…

**-¡Kagome¿Qué te pasa?**

Gritó Kikyou histérica estaba muy asustada por su hermana la otra sólo alcanzó a decir con dificultad…

**-Mis… mis… medici… nas…**

**-¿En dónde están?**

Pregunto aquel tipo que también se mostraba preocupado

**-En… mi mochila…**

El otro corrió sin perder el tiempo mientras que Kikyou seguí gritándole a su hermana para que no perdiera el conocimiento aunque yo la veía muy mal, su mirada era perdida cómo si sus cinco sentidos comenzaran a debilitarse.

**-¡Kagome¡¡Mírame¡¡No te duermas, no cierres los ojos¡¡Mírame!**

¿Para qué seguía gritando Kikyou como desquiciada? Eso no ayudaba a su hermana así que la hice aún lado y cargué a la niña para llevarla a la enfermería

**-¿Qué te pasa¡Déjala!**

Me reclamaba Kikyou.

**-No seas tonta, en lugar de que te pongas a gritar como loca deberías de llevar a tu hermana a la enfermería…**

Le argumenté aunque no me agradaba la idea de tener a su hermana en mis brazos.

**-¿Qué clase de hermana eres? ya deberías de haber ido a pedir ayuda…**

No comprendía su actitud, su hermana estaba muy mal y ella sólo se preocupaba por seguirme molestando.

**-No… no quiero ir a la enfermería… por favor… no me lleves… no quiero que se enteren, por favor…**

Dijo repentinamente la menor apenas en un susurro y con mucha dificultad porque le faltaba el aire.

**-¿Estás loca?**

Comenté incrédulo de lo que acababa a escuchar.

**-No, no es eso, pero si me llevas todos sabrán mi secreto te lo suplico…**

En verdad que estas hermanitas estaban muy locas ¿Y de qué iban a enterarse¿Qué ocultaban?

**-El tiene razón Kagome no puedes seguir haciendo esto tengo que llevarte al hospital…**

**-¡No! No quiero, no quiero más estudios, no quiero más medicinas, estoy harta de los doctores, no lo hagas Kikyou…**

¿Kagome? Ya recordaba… ese es su nombre pero era tanto su temor cuando escuchó la palabra hospital que se aferró con fuerza a mi, era como tener una bebé indefenso en brazos y las lágrimas volvieron a brotar.

**-¡Aquí están tus medicinas!**

¡Hasta que llegó ese inútil… se había demorado mucho! Yo bajé a Kagome al suelo y quedó sentada recargada en la pared, su hermana le dio sus medicamentos y después de algunos minutos Kagome comenzó a recobrarse.

**-¿Ya estas mejor o prefieres que llame a mamá?**

**-No, no tiene caso que la preocupes, ya estoy mejor**

**-¿Qué fue lo que te paso?**

Que metiche es este tipo… ¿A él que le importaba? No era su problema…

**-No fue nada… es solo que se me baja la presión cuando me altero…**

Eso no era ninguna baja de presión…, Kagome ocultaba algo más grave que eso pero de nuevo ese bueno para nada habló…

**-¡Ya vez lo que provocas pedazo de idiota¡¡Tú tienes la culpa de lo que le paso!**

Estuve apunto de romperle la cara por haberme gritado pero Kagome lo salvó…

**-Kouga por favor déjalo, no ha pasado nada mejor ayúdame a regresar al salón…**

Vaya hasta que alguien había tenido la sensatez suficiente de acabar con este jueguito.

**-¿Crees que te voy a dejar hacer eso? No hermanita tu y yo nos vamos inmediatamente para la casa, no puedes seguir así, tú sabes las consecuencias así que ya deberías tomar con mayor seriedad estos ataques…**

Le aconsejaba Kikyou, en realidad parecía más su madre que su hermana.

**-Si tu hermana se siente mejor déjala que haga lo que quiera, al fin y al cabo es su vida y ella sabe lo que hace, tú también deberías entender que ya no es una niña…**

Hice ese comentario porque no soportaba que sobreprotegieran a las personas porque se volvían demasiado dependientes de sus protectores como era el caso de estas hermanas…

**-Mejor lárgate de aquí esto no es asunto tuyo, si no te interpusieras en su camino ella no estaría así, mejor vete y deja de molestarnos que tu horrible presencia no nos ayuda en nada…**

Era cierto, yo tenía mejores cosas que hacer, así que me di la vuelta y las ignoré eso me pasaba por ser de vez en cuando amable con las personas, pero ya no…

**CONTINUARÁ...**

****

**_ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO ESTE SEGUNDO CAPÍTULO NOS VEREMOS PRONTO CON LA TERCERA PARTE... BYE BYE_**


	3. El enfrentamiento y la pérdida

**_Capítulo 3: El enfrentamiento y la pérdida…_**

Un mal entendido… simples palabras capaces de provocar la destrucción de una persona, sensaciones que te hunden en el vacío y en la soledad, la desesperación por ser débil y no saberse explicar… circunstancias que se vuelven contra nosotros…

Nadie había hecho estremecer mi corazón y mis deseos como lo hizo ese muchacho, pero ahora por un mal entendido, por ser tan miedosa y no hablar… provoqué que esa persona se alejara y tuviera la peor impresión de mi…

Inuyasha se alejaba cada vez más de mí pero no podía hacer nada, hubiera deseado levantarme del suelo y explicarle todo y el por qué mi hermana era tan grosera y agresiva con él pero hasta mi propio cuerpo estaba en mi contra porque no podía mantenerme en pie mientras miraba triste como él desaparecía…

_**-Vamos Kagome te llevaré al salón…**_

Se ofreció amablemente Kouga.

_**-Gracias… pero no te molestes si puedo caminar todavía…**_

Kouga intentó llevarme en sus brazos pero por alguna extraña razón no acepté, mi mente me dictó que eso no era correcto algo que no pasó con Inuyasha cuando me tuvo entre sus brazos…

_**-Kagome tenemos que ir a la enfermería no al salón…**_

Comentó mi hermana con tono severo.

_**-Ya estoy bien Kikyou sólo tengo que descansar…**_

_**-Entonces iremos a la casa…**_

_**-Que no es necesario ya me siento bien, además no me va a pasar nada…**_

_**-Tu hermana tiene razón además te tienen que examinar ese golpe…**_

¡¡¡Ayy no!!! Kouga metió la pata¿Por qué no pudo quedarse callado como me lo prometió?

_**-¡¡¿Cuál golpe?!!**_

Era inevitable el rostro de Kikyou lo decía todo y con ello el fin del mundo…

_**-No te preocupes no es nada, Kouga está exagerando…**_

_**-No mientas Kagome… ¿De qué golpe habla?**_

_**-De ninguno**_

_**-¡¡Por favor no mientas Kagome!!**_

_**-¡¡Auch!!**_

Grité de dolor cuando Kikyou en su arrebato de desesperación me tomó por los brazos y me lastimó más de lo que ya estaba…

_**-Quítate el suéter…**_

Ordenó con severidad ella, no me gustaba cuando me miraba así.

_**-No quiero.**_

Respondí rotundamente.

_**-¡Que te lo quites!**_

Gritó con más fuerza, no tenía otra opción más que quitármelo o de lo contrario ella lo haría por la fuerza y me dolería todavía más. Me lo desabotoné y cuando ella vio mi brazo intuí que el Apocalipsis se avecinaba…

_**-¡¡¿Quién te hizo eso?!!**_

Exclamó fuera de sí y con los ojos desorbitados.

_**-Nadie… fue un accidente.**_

_**-¿Fue él verdad?**_

Yo no respondí me quedé callada ¿Cómo había adivinado que ese golpe fue consecuencia de mi caída cuando choqué con Inuyasha?

_**-Lo sabía… por eso estabas llorando…**_

¿Qué¿Y eso que tenía que ver¡Ay no! Kikyou malentendió las cosas y ahora pensaba que Inuyasha me había pegado…

_**-¡¡No es cierto¡¡Él no me ha tocado!!**_

Yo traté de defenderlo a toda costa pero ella no me escuchaba.

_**-No Kagome esto no se queda así… ahora mismo me las va a pagar…**_

Y de un solo brinco se levantó del piso y corrió rumbo a la misma dirección que había tomado Inuyasha.

_**-¡¡¡No Kikyou espera… es un mal entendido…!!!**_

Grité desesperada pero ella no me hizo caso. No supe cómo pero me levanté de inmediato y corrí tras de ella…

_**-Espera Kagome… ¿Inuyasha te hizo eso?**_

Preguntó Kouga que no entendía nada.

_**-No, este golpe fue porque me caí pero no se lo dije a Kikyou para no preocuparla…**_

_**-Pues entonces hay que detenerla antes de que ocurra una desgracia…**_

_**Kouga y yo llegamos corriendo a la planta baja pero Kikyou ya no estaba. La buscamos por todos lados pero no la veíamos hasta que miré detrás de una de las ventanas, estaba en el patio y sin pensarlo más tiempo corrí hacia ella.**_

Salí del edificio y ella sólo miraba por todos lados, supuse que eso era porque estaba buscando a Inuyasha…

_**-¡¡¡Kikyou… espera!!!**_

Grité casi sin aire, pero al verme se echó a correr…

_**-No puede ser ¿Por qué corre?**_

No podía alcanzar a mí hermana ella era muy rápida y yo demasiado lenta para correr, pero Kouga se adelantó y la alcanzó a mitad de una cancha de fútbol. Ella no tuvo más remedio que detenerse…

_**-¿Qué… crees… que haces…?**_

Le pregunté casi sin aliento cuando me reuní con ella.

_**-Buscando a ese maldito desgraciado…**_

_**-¿Estás loca?**_

_**-¡¡¡Estoy que me lleva el demonio Kagome¿Qué no puedes comprender eso¡¡Deja de defenderlo!!**_

Gritó totalmente histérica y furiosa ella.

_**-Es que no es lo que tu piensas, es un malentendido mira yo te puedo explicar…**_

_**-Ya te vi imbécil…**_

Murmuró mi hermana y se volvió a echar a correr. Cuando fijé mi vista hacia la dirección donde iba mi hermana pude vislumbrar de lejos a Inuyasha que caminaba como si nada por el césped. Se me paralizó el corazón de solo pensar lo que mi hermana estaba apunto de hacer…

Corrí desesperada para poder detenerla pero sólo pude observar como ella aventaba a Inuyasha con fuerza haciéndolo caer con violencia al pasto, este ataque fue sorpresivo porque él estaba de espaldas, pero no conforme con eso mi hermana lo volteó con fuerza, se montó sobre él y comenzó a golpearle la cara una y otra vez. Yo me quedé inmóvil, mi hermana me dio miedo nunca la había visto comportarse de esa manera, sus golpes eran tan violentos y fuertes que Inuyasha ya sangraba de la boca…

_**-¡¡¡Ya déjalo Kikyou!!!**_

Traté de detenerla pero mis diminutas fuerzas no podían contra ella. Kouga también la tomó de la cintura para separarla de Inuyasha pero las fuerzas de ella eran tan grandes que a los dos nos aventó con sus brazos. Yo caí de espaldas y me pegué en la cabeza y cuando alcé mi vista sólo pude ver como Inuyasha se quitaba a mi hermana de encima tirándola aún lado. Los dos se levantaron, ella lo miraba con odio y él estaba totalmente desconcertado…

_**-¡¡¡¿Qué diablos te pasa, estás loca?!!!**_

_**-¡Eso te pasa por golpear a Kagome maldito!**_

Y sin previo aviso lo golpeó con todas sus fuerzas en el estómago sacándole el aire, el no pudo evitar encorvarse, el dolor era muy fuerte y Kikyou lo volvió a empujar para tirarlo y comenzó a patearlo

_**-¡¡Ya déjalo Kikyou¡¡Lo vas a matar!!**_

Grité desesperada y con lágrimas en los ojos.

_**-Es lo menos que se merece…**_

Respondió ella y cuando estuvo apunto de dar el próximo puntapié él la tomó del tobillo e hizo que su cuerpo girara por los aires para que su rostro se estampara con el pasto…

Inuyasha se levantó con dificultad sangraba mucho por la boca, su ropa estaba manchada y Kikyou permanecía inmóvil en el piso…

_**-No sé que diablos te pasa, pero si quieres pelear… ¡¡Hazlo como los hombres no como una cobarde atacando por la espalda…!!**_

_**-No me vengas a dar lecciones de ética.**_

_**-Entonces pelea, porque no me importa si eres mujer…**_

Le gritó desafiante Inuyasha y Kikyou se puso en guardia y la pelea se volvió a reanudar y esta vez mucho peor que antes, los dos se golpeaban mutuamente parecía que se querían matar el uno al otro…

-Kouga has algo… detenlos…

Pero él sólo me miró con tristeza era obvio que no podía hacer nada, nadie en su sano juicio se atrevería a separarlos. Se escuchó un fuerte golpe e Inuyasha terminó en el piso, ya no se podía mover y mi hermana no iba a desaprovechar esa oportunidad. Instintivamente corrí, me arrojé al piso y abracé su cuerpo protegiéndolo con el mío para que fuera yo la que recibiera el golpe y no él, pero por fortuna Kikyou pudo detenerse a tiempo…

_**-¡¡Déjalo!!**_

_**-¡¡No!!**_

Grité molesta, mis lágrimas aún resbalaban por mi rostro y mi respiración era agitada…

_**¿Por qué lo haces¿Cómo puedes defenderlo?**_

Preguntó mas furiosa pero yo me levanté muy molesta y…

¡¡¡Plaf¡¡¡Plaf!!!

Dos cachetadas…, eso fue lo que recibió mi hermana como respuesta, he hice que cayera al césped. Ella me miraba desconcertada porque nunca en mi vida me había atrevido a golpearla, yo lo sentí en lo más profundo del alma y me dolía pero tuve que hacerlo para hacerla reaccionar…

_**-Kagome… pero…**_

_**Estaba desconcertada y sus ojos comenzaron a humedecerse…**_

_**-Eres una tonta… ¿Por qué no me escuchaste¿Por qué lo lastimaste?**_

_**-Porque se atrevió a tocarte…**_

_**-¡¡¡Es que él no me hizo nada!!! Todo fue un accidente…**_

_**-¿Accidente?**_

_**-Si ese golpe es producto de mi caída en la mañana…**_

_**-Pero fue ese idiota el que te tiró así que él tiene la culpa…**_

_**-¡¡¡Que no¡¡Yo me pegué con tu zapato por eso me hice este golpe!!!**_

Le grité desesperada a mi hermana enseñándole el moretón que tenía…

_**-Entonces él no te golpeó…**_

_**-No hizo nada, pero tú no me escuchaste y mira lo que le has hecho…**_

Yo lloraba de coraje y de tristeza, Kikyou permaneció inmóvil mirándome fijamente pero después su miraba tenía otro objetivo… Inuyasha.

El permanecía estático en el piso, sangrando, me sentía tan mal por verlo así, tenía que ayudarlo y comencé a llamarlo pero apenas y podía mirarme con sus débiles ojos que no se podían abrir más a causa del dolor…

_**-Kurosaki… ¿Te puedes levantar? Tengo que llevarte a la enfermería…**_

Dije muy preocupada pero él no me respondió y comenzó a enderezar su cuerpo yo intenté ayudarlo pero el me empujó…

_**-Déjame… no me toques… no sabes cuanto te odio… las odio a las dos…**_

Me despreciaba… sus palabras partieron mi corazón mientras que su mirada destellante de odio provocaba escalofríos en mi cuerpo…

_**-Perdóname… yo no quería… que…**_

_**-¡¡¡Ya cállate niña estúpida!!!**_

_**-¡¡No tienes por qué gritarle a ella¡¡Si con alguien te tienes que desquitar es conmigo…!!**_

Le gritó Kikyou que aun después de saber la verdad seguía enojada.

_**-¡¡Ya déjenme es paz!! Tu hermana es una tonta… pero tú lo eres más todavía…**_

Gritó Inuyasha totalmente furioso y con toda la razón del mundo.

_**-¡¡Por lo menos te hubieras disculpado por haberla tirado!!**_

_**-¡Yo no voy a pedirle disculpas a una niña mimada y mensa que ni siquiera es capaz de caminar por si sola!**_

Kikyou volvió a molestarse, una vez más lo tiro al piso pero antes de que ella lo golpeara Inuyasha había recobrado fuerzas y alcanzó a darle un puñetazo en la cara, ahora la pelea se había convertido totalmente en callejera, ni a Inuyasha ni a Kikyou les importaba si eran de sexos opuestos, era como ver a dos hombres tratándose de matar el uno por el otro…

_**-¡¡¿QUÉ CREEN QUE ESTÁN HACIENDO?!!**_

Gritó furioso un hombre que se acercaba a ellos, al aparecer era un maestro y de inmediato intentó separarlos, pero no pudo, ellos seguían ignorando su orden así que él tomó a Inuyasha con fuerza y lo contuvo con dificultan. Mi hermana intentó embestirlo pero otro hombre la tomó con fuerza de la cintura y ya no la soltó, al parecer este tipo era muy fuerte porque mi hermana no pudo moverse, la forma en que la tomó la inmovilizó por completo. Era deprimente ver a Kikyou y a Inuyasha, los dos sangraban y sus prendas estaban manchadas de la sangre de ambos.

_**-¿QUÉ CLASE DE COMPORTAMIENTO ES ESTE?**_

Volvió a gritar el primer hombre, sus ojos se le salían de las cuencas y bufaba de lo enojado que estaba.

_**-¡Ella me atacó yo sólo me defendí!**_

Respondió Inuyasha mientras que varias gotas de sangre brotaban por su boca.

_**-¡Las explicaciones vendrán después¡Están metidos en un serio problema¡Vayan a la enfermería y de inmediato quiero verlos en la dirección!**_

Exclamó aquel hombre.

_**-Pero… **_

Mi hermana intentó defenderse pero el profesor que aún la sostenía habló…

_**-Se le ha dado una orden señorita no está en condiciones para discutir con el Director…**_

¡Dios mío¡Era el Director! Ahora si estábamos metidos en un gran problema, podían expulsarnos por esto ¿Qué explicación le daríamos a mamá?

El director soltó a Inuyasha, ya estaba más tranquilo pero no dejaba de mirar a Kikyou con absoluto odio…

_**-Profesor Nomura quiero que vigile a estos jóvenes mientras son atendidos en la enfermería…**_

_**-Como diga Señor…**_

Contestó el profesor con un extraño tono de voz áspero, miraba detenidamente a Inuyasha y me dio la impresión de que le causaba satisfacción ver su estado deplorable…

_**-¡¡Y les advierto que si vuelven a intentar hacer otro numerito como este yo mismo me encargaré de que no vuelvan a ser admitidos en ninguna escuela cuando los expulse de aquí…!!**_

Dicho esto se dio la media vuelta y nos dejó solos pero con esto último que dijo sentí que el corazón se me detenía por completo, deseaba con todo mí ser que esto fuera un mal sueño pero la realidad era totalmente distinta…

_**-¡¡MUEVANCE RÁPIDO!!**_

Ordenó con voz firme aquel tipo, su voz retumbó por todo el lugar dándole una apariencia más escalofriante. Todos comenzamos a caminar pero…

_**-¿Y adónde creen que van ustedes dos?**_

Nos preguntó con seriedad a mí y a Kouga…

_**-Ella es mi hermana…**_

Le respondí con miedo, su presencia era en verdad imponente y daba miedo.

_**-¿Y usted?**_

Le preguntó a Kouga.

_**-Yo sólo estoy acompañando a mi amiga…**_

Contestó tartamudeando y cabizbajo.

_**-Entonces regrese a su salón este no es asunto suyo.**_

Kouga no dijo nada y con cierta tristeza y remordimiento veía cómo nos alejábamos de aquel lugar.

A medida que nos acercábamos al edificio principal nos encontrábamos con mucha gente. Cuando ocurrió la pelea asombrosamente no había curiosos y me preguntaba yo el por si la escuela era muy grande y con una gran cantidad de alumnos. Pero ahora todo era distinto y había muchos estudiantes en el exterior tal pareciera que el maestro lo había hecho a propósito para exhibirnos públicamente, me sentí como si fuera una delincuente condenada a la horca.

Caminábamos entre los pasillos, yo con la cabeza baja y procurando no mirar a la decena de curiosos que nos observaban detenidamente, mas sin en cambio mi hermana e Inuyasha caminaban como si nada, petulantes, insensibles a lo que ocurría en su rededor. El maestro nos conducía a la enfermería también su actitud era arrogante y caminaba muy despacio para que todos y cada uno de los presentes nos observara con detenimiento hasta que por fin nos detuvimos en una puerta blanca arriba de ella había un gran letrero que indicaba obviamente que se trataba de la enfermería así que entramos. La enfermera se asustó cuando vio el estado deplorable de los heridos y de inmediato los atendió, mi hermana se sentó en una cama e Inuyasha en otra mientras que el maestro permanecía en medio de las dos camas vigilando que no ocurrieran nuevos ataques. Mi hermana fue a la primera que tendieron y a pesar de sus heridas en la cara y en la boca no mostró ninguna seña de dolor, simplemente dejó que la curaran y limpiaran. Luego fue turno de Inuyasha y al igual que Kikyou tampoco exclamó dolor ¡¡Que parecidos eran!!

Los dos eran muy insensibles, violentos, impulsivos y groseros… ahora si que Kikyou se había encontrado con la horma de su zapato.

_**-¿Eso es todo señorita?**_

Preguntó el profesor con su tono áspero y frío a la enfermera.

_**-Si señor, pueden retirarse cuando gusten…**_

Respondió tímidamente y muy sonrojada ella, al parecer ese hombre la intimidaba mucho.

_**-Ya escucharon niños… muévanse porque el director los espera…**_

Ordenó agresivamente el profesor ¡Ya me tenía harta!, a pesar de que era un tipo exageradamente apuesto daba a entender con sus actitudes que lo que tenía de guapo lo tenía de amargado.

Y una vez más nos encaminamos a la dirección, Kikyou salió con varios vendoletes en la cara, ahora era visible el gran moretón que se le había formado debajo del ojo derecho, eso sin contar los que posiblemente tendría en el cuerpo porque la señorita no dejó que la enfermera la examinara completamente alegando que saliendo de clases iría a un hospital para que la revisaran. aL principio la señorita no creía en las palabras de mi hermana porque dejarla en ese estado sería una negligencia de su parte así que la obligó prácticamente a firmar una carta responsiva en donde se aclaraba que Kikyou estaba obligada a ser examinada por un médico profesional y capacitado y lo peor de todo es que tenía que ser firmado por mi mamá y en caso de que no cumpliera con este requisito no tendría derecho a participar en ninguna actividad física hasta traer un comprobante lícito en donde se estipulara que su salud era perfecta. Por lógica esto causó una gran impresión en Kikyou porque eso significaba no practicar ningún deporte y eso para ella es más que la propia muerte.

También Inuyasha no dejó que lo examinaran y al igual que Kikyou se comprometió a visitar a un médico.

Subimos por las escaleras hasta el cuarto piso, caminamos por un pasillo y el profesor se detuvo en la puerta del fondo, tocó y una voz seria había respondido permitiéndonos el paso. Yo no quería entrar pero era más que necesario…

_**-Muévanse que no tengo su tiempo…**_

Volvió a ordenar el tipo ese.

Fui la última en entrar no había alzado la mirada y seguí caminado como si nada hasta que tropecé con mi hermana que se había detenido en seco…

_**-¿Por qué te detienes así?**_

Le reclamé algo molesta. Pero cuando alcé mi vista y vi por entre el hombro de mi hermana sentí que el mundo se me venía encima... ¡¡No podía ser¿Cómo había llegado mi mamá tan rápido?

Ahí estaba ella, sentada en una silla que se encontraba al frente del escritorio del director. Nos miraba con absoluta desaprobación y del lado contrario también se encontraba otro hombre que sin lugar a dudas tenía que ser el padre de Inuyasha porque tenía los mismos ojos que él…

Ambos padres nos miraban con reproche quizás era por ver el semblante tan espantoso de sus hijos. El profesor que momentos antes nos acompañaba desapareció tras asegurarse de que los tres hubiéramos entrado a la dirección sin esperanza alguna de poder escapar. El silencio se hizo presente por mucho tiempo, nadie hablaba sólo miradas acusadoras y molestas…

_**-¿Y bien¿Quién de ustedes se dignará a darme una explicación?**_

Preguntó el señor director muy serio, recargando sus codos sobre el escritorio con los dedos de las manos entrelazados.

_**-Muy bien si son tan cobardes para responder entonces comenzaré yo con el interrogatorio…**_

Comentó impaciente la autoridad del colegio, yo no sabía que hacer ni que responder, después de todo el problema había sido por mi culpa pero Kikyou me hizo señas de que no hablara…

_**-Yo sólo defendí a mi hermana…**_

Comentó Kikyou con firmeza.

_**-¿Por qué razón?**_

Preguntó él.

_**-Porque este sujeto la ha estado molestando…**_

Declaró ella mientras le dirigía una mirada de absoluto desprecio a Inuyasha

_**-¡¡¡ERES UNA MENTIROSA ESO NO ES CIERTO!!!**_

Estalló encolerizado Inuyasha que no estaba dispuesto a cargar con un delito que no le concernía en lo absoluto.

_**-Silencio Kurosaki, modere el tono de su voz este lugar no es un circo para montar otro más de sus espectáculos…**_

Le ordenó el director. Los padres sólo escuchaban, ninguno hablaba y eso era demasiado aterrador porque sólo los dioses sabían lo que maquinaban sus mentes.

_**-Señorita explíqueme que pasó en realidad y por qué acusa al joven de atacar a su hermana…**_

Aquello parecía un juicio, me incomodaba y avergonzaba estar ahí ansiaba irme de ese lugar cuanto antes pero Kikyou comenzó a relatar lo sucedido paso por paso salvo que omitió un pequeño detalle en su versión de la historia. Mi hermana en cuanto finalizó su explicación guardó silencio, ahora le tocaba a la contraparte defenderse…

_**-Bueno Joven Kurosaki ahora quiero escuchar su versión de los hechos…**_

Ordenó el directivo con la misma seriedad y frialdad con la que había tratado a mi hermana. El relato de Inuyasha era el mismo que Kikyou… bueno casi… porque él si no omitió la parte en donde ella lo atacó a traición…

_**-¿¡¡Es cierto eso!!!?**_

Mi madre por fin había hablado, su silencio y su serenidad se habían roto por completo….

_**-¡Te hice una pregunta!**_

Repitió ella indignada de que su hija se atreviera ha realizar algo tan bajo y ruin. Kikyou la miró con seriedad y se limitó a afirmar con su cabeza sin decir nada más. Mi madre guardó silencio de nuevo, podía asegurar que detrás de esa cara apacible y llena de paciencia se encontraba una mujer fúrica y ofendida.

_**-Por lo que veo las dos partes coinciden en su totalidad y por lo tanto los dos tienen la culpa…**_

_**-¡¡¡Pero si yo fui el agredido!!!**_

Reclamó indignado Inuyasha de que también lo encontraran culpable.

_**-Pero usted jovencito no debió de agredir a la señorita, debió de mantener la calma…**_

_**-¡¡Pero si sólo me defendía!!**_

Exclamó más molesto todavía él.

_**-Aún así como caballero no debió de continuar la pelea tomando en cuenta de que ella es una mujer…**_

_**-¡Pues dígaselo a ella que se nota que no sabe de modales ni mucho menos de moral…!**_

Inuyasha estaba fuera de si y mi hermana sólo lo miraba con odio como si lo estrangulara dentro de su mente.

_**-También ella es culpable por no respetar el lugar que le corresponde al enfrentarse sin ningún motivo a un hombre sin tomar en cuenta las consecuencias que esto conllevaría, por lo tanto sólo hay dos soluciones…**_

Decía el director un poco más sereno pues ahora sólo era cuestión de esperar la sentencia que les esperaba.

_**-¿Y cuáles son esas alternativas?**_

Preguntó muy serio el padre de Inuyasha.

_**-Una es su respectivo castigo el cual consiste en realizar labores de limpieza durante el trimestre completo después de terminar sus clases y la segunda opción es que se ofrezcan una disculpa mutuamente y que esto que ocurrió jamás se vuelva a repetir porque entonces me veré forzado a expulsarlos definitivamente de este colegio.**_

Esta segunda solución era la más razonable después de todo habían corrido con suerte en vista de que todo había sido un malentendido pero ni Kikyou ni Inuyasha dijeron nada, lo pensaban mucho…

_**-¿Y bien cuál es su respuesta?**_

Preguntó el director en definitiva para terminar este asunto cuanto antes.

_**-Yo no voy a disculparme.**_

Respondió tajante Inuyasha.

_**-Mucho menos yo… ya me rebajé demasiado pelando con un debilucho como para encima pedirle una disculpa…**_

Comentó mi hermana que hervía de furia por la forma tan prepotente de Inuyasha.

_**-Como gusten, les di una buena opción y la desperdiciaron por orgullo, entonces se atendrán a las consecuencias, a partir de mañana comenzará su castigo y lo harán juntos sin recibir ayuda de nadie ¿Entendido Kurosaki?...**_

Esto último lo recalcón el director con mayor fuerza como si conociera de sobra las posibles mañas de Inuyasha.

_**-Entendido…**_

Respondió él de muy mala gana.

_**-Señores de familia espero que estén de acuerdo con este castigo ya que la soberbia de estos jóvenes es infinita y por lo visto ninguno de los dos cederá, después de todo esto les servirá de lección para que entiendan de una vez por todas que ocupar las artes marciales llevados por los impulsos conlleva a resultados muy negativos y nada prometedores.**_

Ambos padres aceptaron y no objetaron nada, la mirada que mi madre le dirigía a Kikyou era indescriptible, ni yo misma entendía si lo hacía con coraje, lástima o tristeza.

Mi madre y nosotras dos salimos de la dirección. Inuyasha se quedó dentro con su padre a petición del Director no supe nada más de ellos y antes de cerrar aquella puerta dirigí una última mirada a Inuyasha que se encontraba sentado en una silla y de cara al Director, lo demás es un completo misterio para mi, no podía quedarme y escuchar lo que acontecía detrás de aquella puerta. Mi madre al ver mi indecisión me llamó a que la siguiera, no tuve más opción que obedecer y continuar mi camino. Tanto Kikyou como yo recogimos nuestras cosas y salimos de la escuela mi madre estaba muy preocupada por la salud de las dos y pidió permiso para que pudiéramos salir temprano e ir cuanto antes al hospital, yo no quería pero simplemente no tenía el valor de contradecir a mi mamá después de aquella vergüenza.

Subimos al auto, Kikyou iba como copiloto y yo en el asiento trasero mirando con desánimo a través del cristal aquella triste ciudad a medida que el coche avanzaba por avenidas y calles muy extrañas para mí. Yo me seguía sintiendo extraña, aún no me acostumbraba a ese lugar donde tanto la gente como los edificios me provocaban una sensación de vacío.

Media hora después ya nos encontrábamos a la entrada del hospital por el lado de Urgencias, en donde nos sentamos a esperar nuestro turno para ser atendidas pero lo que mi madre ignoraba era que yo había tenido un desvanecimiento en la escuela, nadie mencionó una palabra sobre ese asunto, ni siquiera mi hermana, sólo mi madre me había llevado para que me hicieran un chequeo general y ver que todo estuviera dentro de lo "normal".

La que entró primero al consultorio fue mi hermana acompañada de mi mamá mientras yo me limitaba a esperar fuera. Afortunadamente la consecuencia de aquella pelea no fue tan grande porque Kikyou salió muy rápido y de lo más tranquila…

_**-¿Qué pasó?**_

Le pregunté asombrada de que ella mostrara esa gran fortaleza, como si nada hubiera pasado.

_**-No es nada, son sólo unos cuantos golpes que desaparecerán en una semana y será mejor que entres porque es tu turno hermanita…**_

Contestó Kikyou con desgana y fastidio mientras se tumbaba en el asiento en el que yo me encontraba con anterioridad. No tuve más remedio que avanzar me gustaran o no los médicos. Entré, cerré la puerta suplicando que no descubrieran que me había desmayado hace algunas horas, pero mi semblante pálido me delataba y en cuestión de mentiras era muy mala.

_**-Hola Kagome ¿Cómo te sientes?**_

Preguntó un doctor con semblante amigable y muy sonriente, yo pienso que trataba de inspirarme confianza pero por el simple hecho de ser médico me resistía a creer en su amabilidad.

_**-Kagome ¿Te molesta algo?**_

Preguntó él al notar mi silencio.

_**-No es nada, sólo estoy algo cansada y quisiera dormir un poco…**_

Respondí con mentiras para tratar de ocultar el verdadero motivo de mi distracción.

_**-¿Y desde cuando te sientes así?**_

_**-Hace algunos minutos….**_

Volví a mentir.

_**-Tu madre me ha comentado sobre tu Narcolepsia, Kagome sabes que no puedes mentirme… te has desmayado… ¿Verdad?**_

¡Demonios¿Por qué a los médicos no se les podía engañar? Yo sólo miré a mi madre por unos momentos y después bajé la cabeza, no sabia que decir…

_**-Mira Kagome en estos momentos sólo estoy de guardia cubriendo a un colega, normalmente no me encuentro aquí, mi especialidad es la Psiquiatría y de ahora en adelante yo atenderé tu caso así que humildemente te suplico que colabores conmigo para que esta enfermedad no te siga provocando tantos problemas…**_

_**-Que caso tiene… al fin y al cabo es una enfermedad irreversible y se que cuando crezca mis problemas serán aún mayores… ¿Cree que no se eso? Ningún médico puede ayudarme…**_

No sé porque dije eso, posiblemente porque sentí la necesidad de desahogarme y de expresar el infinito rechazo que sentía hacia mis enfermedades y a la vida…

_**-Sé que esta etapa de tu vida es muy difícil porque quisieras que tu vida fuera como la de cualquier jovencita de 15 años pero sabes muy bien que tu realidad es otra y que si eres negligente contigo misma nunca lo superarás…**_

Yo no contestaba, sólo escuchaba y dentro de mí renegaba de las palabras y consejos ese de hombre ¿Qué sabía él de una vida como la mía? De mis problemas, de mis miedos… él no entendía nada y me sentía molesta por sus comentarios fuera de lugar…

_**-Bueno señorita por lo que veo no estás en ánimo de responder mis preguntas lo mejor es que descanses y otro día hablaremos con más tranquilidad, te daré dos días de incapacidad…**_

_**-¿Dos días? Pero yo no quiero faltar al Colegio, es mucho tiempo…**_

_**-Pero tienes que reposar…**_

_**-Por favor… no lo haga, mañana despertaré como si nada se lo ruego…**_

_**-Lo siento… pero al menos yo me tomo muy en serio tu problema y esta decisión es irrefutable.**_

_**-Hija entiende que es por tu bien…**_

Ya no contesté, al fin al cabo todos decidían sobre mi vida, lo que yo opinara no valía nada porque nadie me hacía caso. El doctor extendió una receta y después de eso salimos. Anhelaba tanto alejarme de ese horrible lugar que cuando sentí la frescura del aire en el exterior volví a tener vida. Nos subimos al auto y en todo el trayecto hacia la casa nadie dijo nada, ni siquiera mi mamá. Llegamos y de inmediato bajé del vehículo y corrí hacia mi habitación, quería estar sola y que nadie me molestara…

_**-Kagome ¿Se puede?**_

Preguntó tímidamente mi hermana detrás de la puerta. Ya habían pasado 6 horas y era tarde casi comenzaba a anochecer.

_**-Adelante…**_

Respondí con un tono muy leve no tenía ganas ni siquiera de hablar. Kikyou entró y se sentó en la orilla de la cama.

_**-¿Cómo te sientes?**_

_**-Bien.**_

_**-¿Sigues molesta conmigo?**_

_**-No sé si esté molesta contigo… a decir verdad es con todo lo que me rodea y de esta vida.**_

_**-Perdóname… por mi culpa pasaste un mal rato.**_

_**-Ya no importa, no se puede cambiar el pasado ¿Y tú cómo te sientes?**_

_**-Bien.**_

_**-No mientas a mi no me engañas ¿Te peleaste con mamá?**_

_**-Un poco, me dijo cosas que me hicieron sentir muy mal y lo peor de todo es que tiene razón.**_

_**-¿Qué te dijo?**_

_**-La verdad no quiero hablar de eso, me enferma el solo recordarlo…**_

_**-Como quieras… ¿Te presentarás mañana en la escuela?**_

_**-Aunque no quiera, tengo que ir por lo menos para cumplir con el castigo.**_

_**-¿Por qué lo odias tanto?**_

Le pregunté muy intrigada, la curiosidad me carcomía…

_**-No se Kagome, ese tipo… tengo un mal presentimiento…**_

_**-¿Presentimiento?**_

_**-Sí, siento que el haberlo conocido nos traerá muchos problemas, además no soporto su insufrible carácter, no se cómo pueden aguantarlo en su casa…**_

_**-¡¡Pero si tienen el mismo carácter tu y él!!**_

_**-No es cierto, de hecho él fue quien empezó…**_

_**-Eso es mentira, todo fue un accidente… incluso se preocupó por mi cuando estuve a punto de desmayarme…**_

_**-¡¡¡Ayy Kagome¿Ya te enamoraste?**_

Comentó mi hermana con una expresión de fastidio.

_**-¡Claro que no¿Estás loca?**_

Respondí renegando absolutamente ese comentario pero… ¿Tan evidentes eran mis sentimientos por Inuyasha¿Por qué me estremecía cada que lo veía¿Qué significaba esto?

_**-Kagome…**_

Pronunció mi hermana mientras pasaba su mano enfrente de mí para hacerme reaccionar.

_**-¿Ya vez? Con solo mencionarlo te pierdes por completo, además no se que le ves, no tiene gran chiste, tiene un semblante horrible…**_

_**-¡Eso no es cierto Kikyou! Se necesita estar muy ciega para no darse cuenta de lo atractivo que es…**_

_**-Para mí no lo es… y lo peor de todo es que tendré que pasar insoportables horas a su lado por culpa de ese maldito castigo…**_

_**-Ojala pudiera auxiliarte pero ya vez que el Director te prohibió cualquier tipo de ayuda…**_

_**-Ya sé que estarías ENCANTADA de estar en mi lugar, pero lo siento hermanita es mejor así, por lo menos estarás alejada de él… ya te dije que no me gusta y presiento peligro…**_

_**-No alucines… lo que pasa es que lo odias tanto que cualquier pretexto es bueno…**_

_**-Olvídalo Kagome contigo no se puede, mejor hablemos de otras cosas…**_

Con eso Kikyou terminó nuestra conversación acerca de Inuyasha y no volvimos a tocar el tema en todo el tiempo que permanecimos platicando. Las horas pasaron y ya era casi media noche. Kikyou se despidió de mi y cada quién se fue a descansar a su respectiva cama…

Una leve luz se reflejó en mi rostro provocando mi despertar, yo tenía mucho sueño, había caído totalmente rendida, no sabía que hora era, pero quizás no pasaban de las 9:00 AM. Con pereza me levanté de la cama, estiré mi cuerpo y abrí el ventanal de mi balcón para refrescarme un poco. La mañana era muy tranquila y no se diga del vecindario que siempre permanecía en total paz, nada lo perturbaba y a decir verdad el silencio era algo que no me agradaba en absoluto mientras el leve sonido de una melodía se había manifestado en mi mente, repentinamente recordé aquellas tristes notas el día en que llegué y me cuestionaba el paradero de aquella canción deseando volver a escucharla. Media hora después bajé a desayunar, en la casa no había nadie más que los sirvientes, supuse que Kikyou estaría en el Instituto y mi mamá en su trabajo, no me quedó más remedio que desayunar sola.

Probé mis alimentos con calma, me sentía aburrida, no me gustaba estar en casa sin hacer nada… ¡Todo por culpa de un doctor!, yo me sentía perfectamente pero eso nadie lo tomaba en cuenta.

Opté por retirarme a mi habitación y sentarme en la terraza a leer un libro, pero algunos minutos después se me ocurrió tomar mi violín, no lo había hecho desde que llegué y me sentí culpable por tenerlo abandonado tantos días siendo que era lo más valioso que tenía en la vida. Comencé a afinarlo y poco a poco las notas comenzaron a tomar vida y sin darme cuenta me encontraba en medio de la terraza tocando mi violín. Las horas pasaron y yo seguía envuelta en mi propio mundo musical, nunca me cansaba de tocarlo ni mucho menos me pesaba estar parada tantas horas del día…

_**-¡No quisiera ser ese violín! Ya déjalo descansar…**_

Dijo la voz de una mujer.

_**-¿Qué haces aquí?**_

Pregunté extrañada de verla a estas horas del día, se supone que Kikyou debería estar en la escuela.

_**-Ya quita esa cara de sorpresa, sólo me escapé un rato para saber como seguías.**_

_**-No era necesario que vinieras, pudiste haber llamado por teléfono.**_

_**-Ya sabes que no me agradan esos aparatos y no estaría tranquila.**_

_**-Muchas gracias, estoy bien, pero mejor regrésate no quiero que tengas más problemas por mi culpa.**_

_**-No me importa, además un castigo más o uno menos no me afecta.**_

Dijo Kikyou como si no tuviera ningún significado los castigos.

_**-Nunca cambiarás hermanita… ¿Qué no le tienes miedo a nada?**_

_**-Ayer lo tuve… y ya no sigas diciendo tonterías… mejor me voy antes de que empieces de melosa…**_

A Kikyou no le agrada mostrar su lado vulnerable ante los demás y con la única persona que llegaba a manifestarlo en esporádicas ocasiones era conmigo.

_**-Está bien mejor olvídalo… y mejor apúrate porque te tengo una sorpresa cuando regreses de clases…**_

Comenté con semblante feliz tratando de cambiar de tema y para que ella no siguiera sintiéndose incómoda.

_**-Eso me agrada… bueno Kagome nos vemos…**_

Kikyou se regresó al colegio y yo fui a bañarme y cambiarme de ropa, ya era más de medio día y yo seguía despeinada y con mi pijama. Me sentía muy fastidiada, el no estar en la escuela me afectaba mucho permanecer sola en casa siempre me aburría y me desesperaba, pero sólo tenía que esperar algunas horas para que Kikyou y mamá llegaran y así olvidarme completamente de mis problemas.

Salí de mi ducha, me coloqué vestimenta cómoda y de inmediato me dediqué a prepararle a Kikyou su platillo favorito. Me fascinaba estar en la cocina, los olores entre mezclados que se formaban a medida que preparaba el guiso me emocionaban en absoluto. No dejé que una de las sirvientas me ayudara, es más me irritaba que alguien más perturbara mi preparación de alimentos, así que le di permiso para que realizara lo que ella quisiera mientras yo cocinaba. Al principio ella no quería, pero no contaba con mi persistencia y técnicamente la obligué a salirse de la cocina, no supe que hizo en todo el tiempo que permanecí adentro de esa fabulosa habitación, pero después de dos horas le permití acceder a mi pequeño territorio, ya todo estaba listo sólo era cuestión de minutos para que Kikyou regresara del colegio.

Se escuchó un fuerte estruendo en el vestíbulo, asustada corrí para saber la causa, pero apenas y pude ver a mi hermana que se dirigía furiosa al gimnasio. Estaba muy enojada, no era necesario que lo expresara porque siempre que se encontraba en ese ánimo desquitaba todo ese coraje realizando ejercicio. No se necesitaba ser un adivino para saber cuál era la causa de su molestia que tenía por nombre Inuyasha…

Kikyou no comió, mamá llegó una hora después que ella y comimos juntas. Mi hermana a veces era tan predecible que no fue necesario poner a mamá al tanto de lo que ocurría, así que dejamos que Kikyou descargara su furia en el gimnasio a que lo hiciera con nosotras…

Ya había anochecido y yo seguía sin saber nada de mi hermana, quizás aún continuaba furiosa en el gimnasio y no me atrevía molestarla, pero es que mi curiosidad era más grande y quería saber qué le había sucedido con Inuyasha. Bajé por las escaleras estaba algo oscuro sólo había una leve luz que provenía de la chimenea de la sala y otra tenue lucecilla en el estudio de seguro ahí se encontraba mi mamá. Comencé a caminar por el pasillo que me conducía al gimnasio cuando escuché ruidos provenientes de la cocina, pensé que era uno de los sirvientes pero miré el reloj y ya eran las 9:00 PM por lo tanto la servidumbre ya se había retirado de la casa porque sus servicios fueron contratados sólo de entrada por salida. Sentí un poco de miedo por un momento pensé que se trataba de algún ladrón y estuve a punto de gritarle a mamá para que me ayudara pero pensé que podría ser ella porque se veía la silueta de una mujer que caminaba de un lado a otro por la cocina así que me armé de valor y entré y por fortuna se trataba de mi hermana…

_**-¿Qué haces aquí?**_

Le pregunté sorprendida al verla. Ella se sobresaltó un poco y dejó caer un vaso de vidrio al suelo.

_**-¡¡¡Kagome no me espantes así!!!**_

Me reclamó ella mientras recogía los pedazos de vidrio que se encontraban en el piso.

_**-Lo siento… no fue mi intención…**_

Pocas veces alguien lograba espantar a Kikyou y eso sólo sucedía cuando algo le preocupaba o se encontraba muy concentrada en algo. Ese secreto sólo lo sabía yo y no fue porque ella me lo dijera sino que lo descubrí poco a poco a través del tiempo.

_**-Pensé que estabas entrenando…**_

Comenté como si nada, fingiendo que no sabía que se encontraba molesta.

_**-Termine hace media hora… y me dio hambre…**_

¡¡¡Por Dios¿De dónde sacaba esta mujer tantas fuerzas? Llevaba horas encerrada en ese lugar y por lo que veo nunca se detuvo porque estaba totalmente empapada de sudor…

_**-Espero que te guste, lo hice especialmente para ti…**_

No quería alterar a mi hermana y en verdad me daba gusto que se sirviera del guiso que elaboré y con el primer bocado su semblante cambió totalmente, ahora lo disfrutaba y sonreía. Si algo volvía loca a Kikyou era lo que yo le preparaba nadie más podía lograr tanto mérito en el arte culinario como yo.

_**-¡¡Esto está delicioso¿Cómo pude perdérmelo cuando se encontraba recién preparado?**_

Exclamó con emoción y devorándolo como si no hubiera comido en semanas, se atascaba la boca de comida y no conforme con eso se sirvió cuatro porciones más ¿En dónde le cabía tanto si estaba muy delgada?

_**-Come despacio o te vas ahogar…**_

Le advertí al conocer los hábitos alimenticios de mi hermanita.

_**-No me limites Kagome… sabes que no puedo evitarlo…**_

Contestó ella, yo sólo me limité a mirarla en silencio esperando que me platicara lo que había ocurrido con Inuyasha.

_**-Ese idiota tiene la culpa…**_

Dijo mi hermana de repente cuando por fin había terminado y reposaba el banquete que se había devorado.

_**-¿De quién hablas?**_

Pregunté fingiendo incredulidad y por fin me enteraría de lo sucedido.

_**-Hay Kagome no te hagas la desentendida sabes a quién me refiero…**_

Dijo Kikyou que no me creía en absoluto en mi muy fingida torpeza.

_**-¿Y ahora que te hizo?**_

_**-¡No me ayudó en nada¡El muy imbécil se fue y me dejó sola!**_

_**-¿Se fue? No lo puedo creer… ¿Entonces tú hiciste todo el trabajo?**_

_**-Si tuve que limpiar una de las aulas de Arte yo sola…**_

_**-Que pena… ¿Y por qué se habrá ido?**_

_**-Porque es un maldito cobarde y un macho, de seguro piensa que eso sólo es trabajo para mujeres.**_

_**-No lo creo.**_

_**-Kagome… ¿Lo sigues defendiendo?**_

_**-Que no… mejor ya no digo nada porque todo lo mal interpretas.**_

_**-No se que le ves Kagome…**_

_**-¿Y si cambiamos de tema?**_

Ya no quise seguir hablando sobre el asunto porque Kikyou comenzaba a alterarse de nuevo y por fortuna ya conocía el motivo de su molestia.

_**-Como quieras….**_

Respondía ella contenta de no seguir recordando su mal momento.

_**-Tienes razón ¿Adivina qué?**_

El rostro de Kikyou cambió por completo y se mostraba más sonriente.

_**-¿Qué pasó?**_

Pregunté muy intrigada.

_**-Alguien me preguntó por ti…**_

Dijo ella en tono pícaro y burlón.

_**-¿Quién?**_

Pregunté emocionada creyendo por un segundo que podría ser Inuyasha.

_**-El muchacho que va en tu salón…**_

_**-¿Kouga?**_

Contesté algo desanimada y muy desilusionada.

_**-¡Pero mira lo que son las cosas¡Ya hasta lo tuteas!**_

Mencionó Kikyou con alegría y burla.

_**-¡Él me dijo que lo llamara así! No malinterpretes las cosas…**_

No pude ocultar mi pena, no era necesario que tuviera un espejo en frente para saber que mi rostro se encontraba muy colorado…

_**-No puedes evitarlo… fue amor a primera vista Kagome…**_

_**-¿Y qué te preguntó?**_

_**-Que porque no habías asistido hoy a la escuela, le dije estabas bien, así que me pidió permiso para poder venir a verte y…**_

_**-¿Le diste nuestra dirección?**_

_**-Lo siento hermanita… pero es mejor que te arregles mañana porque tendrás visitas…**_

_**-Ay Kikyou… ¿Por qué lo hiciste?**_

_**-Porque él se portó como todo un caballero con nosotras independientemente de que me cae muy bien, él si te merece y me gustaría tenerlo como cuñado…**_

_**-¡No digas esas cosas tan horribles!**_

_**-Tranquila, no te alteres además eso me hace pensar que si te interesa.**_

_**-¡Claro que no…! él no me gusta, es sólo mi compañero de clase y punto.**_

_**-Pues él no piensa lo mismo, mejor deberías fijarte en ese muchacho en lugar de andar suspirando por aquel inútil bueno para nada…**_

_**-¡Inuyasha no es un inútil!**_

_**-¡Está bien cálmate que no quiero pelearme contigo por alguien que no vale la pena!**_

_**-Lo mismo opino y mejor me voy a mi recámara… ¡Buenas noches!**_

Estaba muy molesta con Kikyou por lo que había hecho, además esto ocasionaría un mal entendido y Kouga pensaría que en realidad sí me intereso en él. No podía negar que era un chico muy amable y bien parecido pero aún así no podía pensar en él como mi pareja, en realidad en mi corazón y mente ya existía otra persona que al parecer se quedaría para siempre…

Una noche más comenzaba a transcurrir y yo acostada en la oscuridad total de mi habitación meditaba continuamente de todo lo acontecido en el día y sobre todo en la advertencia de Kikyou acerca de Inuyasha y de un inminente peligro…

Una melodía triste comenzó a sonar a lo lejos, ahora no era mi imaginación, había vuelto y la escuchaba con más claridad que antes. Salí a la terraza siendo recibida por un frío helado que me hizo temblar de pies a cabeza, me dio miedo, la oscuridad, la melodía, no pude evitarlo y preferí correr y refugiarme en mi cama. Deseba con todas mis fuerzas que aquella melodía cesara pero parecía interminable, como si su propósito fuera clavarse en lo más profundo de mi mente y jamás salir…

No pude dormir en toda la noche, aquel sonido se negaba a borrarse de mi mente y me preguntaba continuamente que clase de monstruo se atrevería a tocar de una forma tan diabólica aquel piano. La primera vez que lo escuché me había fascinado pero ahora sentía temor de escucharlo de nuevo. Miré el reloj ya eran las 6:00 AM y yo sin poder despegarme de aquellas notas, me encontraba muy intranquila y sentía que me asfixiaba en mi recamara, salí una vez más a la terraza a tomar un poco de aire, recargué mis manos en el petril de piedra blanca que rodeaba la orilla de aquel inmenso balcón. Me encontraba observando las demás casas cuando miré que la que se encontraba enfrente comenzó a abrir su garage y de él salió un vehículo negro, por unos minutos se detuvo y el conductor bajo de él a toda prisa y entró a la casa. Era un señor el que corría y dentro del automóvil se encontraban dos personas más, pero obviamente no sabía quiénes eran y en vista de que eso no importaba preferí regresar a mi cama y tratar de dormir un poco después de esa noche tan terrible…

Por mas intentos que hice, no pude conciliar algo de sueño, solamente me dediqué durante varios minutos a dar vueltas en mi cama, me sentía tan incómoda que lo mejor era levantarme y tratar de despejarme aunque me resultara imposible olvidar aquellas notas opté mejor por darme un baño así que llené la tina con agua caliente y ahí permanecí mucho tiempo, varias horas, meditando acerca de lo ocurrido hace dos días y también sobre la advertencia que el médico que me había hecho acerca de mi Narcolepsia ¿En verdad eran tan grande mi deseo por no seguir viviendo que me había vuelto tan irresponsable? No puedo negar que lo único que me mantenía aún con vida era la promesa que le hice a mi padre antes de morir: "Ser una mujer fuerte y feliz…" pero… papá… lamento decirte que nunca he sido fuerte y mucho menos soy feliz ¿Acaso algún día conoceré el significado de la "felicidad"? Yo sólo soy un estorbo… mi madre y hermana sufren por mi y ni siquiera pueden tener una vida propia por dedicarse a cuidarme, sobre todo Kikyou, que al parecer solo vive también para cumplir tus deseos y protegerme por sobre toda las cosas olvidando que también ella es humana…

Lágrimas de tristeza y soledad resbalaron por mi rostro, sintiéndome tan poca cosa, tan inútil, comencé a resbalar por la pared de la bañera sin darme cuenta, hasta que sin darme cuenta el agua me llegaba un poco más arriba del labio y cuando mi nariz sintió aquel líquido me sobresalté y sentí que me ahogaba y me imaginé en medio de un inmenso mar, el mismo mar de aquel día… mi fobia al agua había ya sobrepasado los límites…, ahora ni siquiera me permitía permanecer en una pequeña bañera y salí huyendo de su interior, con el cuerpo desnudo y mojado, con la respiración entrecortada y con una sensación de pánico y horror me tiré de rodillas al piso y con mi débil puño comencé a golpearlo una y otra vez renegando de mi patética existencia, me sentía una basura…

_**-Señorita Kagome… ¿Se encuentra bien? **_

Preguntó una de las sirvientas que se encontraba detrás de la puerta, yo tardé varios segundos en reponerme antes de contestar:

_**-Esto bien, sólo me estoy dando un baño puedes retirarte,**_

_**-Como guste señorita.**_

Aquella mujer se fue y nuevamente el silencio regresó, me levanté del helado piso y me coloqué mi bata de baño y salí de ahí dejando todo hecho un desastre porque había agua por todos lados pero no me importó y así salí a la terraza y me senté en una de las sillas. Estaba conciente de que por realizar tal acción podría enfermarme pero… ¿Por qué no podía hacer eso? Todas las personas lo hacían y simplemente quise darme ese privilegio sintiendo aunque sea por unos instantes que estaba viva y que era una jovencita común y corriente.

Desperdicie toda la mañana pensando en todo y a la vez en nada mi cabello estaba hecho un desastre, todo enmarañado y áspero a causa de permitir que se me secara bajo los rayos del sol así que, ya era hora de vestirme. Regresé a mi alcoba y me senté frente al tocador mirando mi patético aspecto tan deprimente y miserable es lo menos que se podía esperar de una muchachita tan llena de defectos y sin ningún logro en la vida…

Aún no tenía apetito y me limité a colocarme unos jeans deslavados de color azul y una pequeña blusa de color amarillo, ni siquiera me tomé la molestia de arreglar mi cabello como Dios mandaba sólo tomé una peineta azul que se encontraba en el interior de uno de mis cajones y con ella sostuve mi pelo a manera de una coleta. Como seguía aburrida tomé mi violín de la misma manera que el día anterior, primero permanecí dentro de la habitación, luego se escuchó el sonido del timbre, alguien había llegado, aún así seguí tocando por mucho más tiempo y sin darme cuenta cuando comencé a tocar una de las melodías de papá, ya me encontraba en la terraza y me comencé a sentir viva de nuevo tocándolo con más ímpetu y emoción que antes. Me perdí por completo en aquellas notas sin tomar ninguna noción del tiempo con el único objetivo de finalizar aquella obra maestra de una manera espectacular, imaginándome en medio de un gran teatro y una multitud de personas escuchándome hasta que por fin llegó el gran final… mi objetivo de había cumplido y se comenzaron a escuchar aplausos… ¿Aplausos? No pensé que mi imaginación llegara tan lejos… pero si… se escuchaban el aplaudir de unas palmas abrí mis ojos y para mi sorpresa ahí estaba él, bajo mi balcón mirando y aplaudiendo con gran satisfacción…

_**-¿Inuyasha?**_

Me dije a mi misma, no podía creer que se encontrara ahí pero repentinamente aquel rostro cambió y la realidad fue muy distinta.

_**-¿Kouga¿Qué haces aquí¿Cuándo llegaste?**_

La presencia de mi compañero me había impactado y aún no me reponía del susto de haberlo visto parado a mitad de jardín y sobre todo que estaba tan obsesionada por Inuyasha que ya hasta alucinaciones tenía, lo mejor era tranquilizarme y tratar de no pensar más en él aunque eso fuera imposible.

_**-Hola Kagome vine a visitarte… ¿Te encuentras mejor?**_

Preguntó él con una gran sonrisa desde la planta baja.

_**-En seguida bajo… espérame…**_

Me había olvidado por completo de la visita de Kouga, pensé que sólo era una broma de Kikyou y no le di importancia pero creo que estaba equivocada. Baje apresurada y le abrí la puerta de la casa invitándolo a pasar.

_**-Tu casa es muy bonita.**_

Comentó él mientras contemplaba cada rincón de mi hogar.

_**-¿Porque no me avisaste que habías llegado?**_

Le pregunté intrigada al no saber cuánto tiempo había permanecido afuera esperándome…

_**-No quise interrumpirte, sería una grosería de mi parte distraer a la mejor violinista que he escuchado en mi vida.**_

_**-No digas tonterías… no soy tan buena.**_

_**-¡Por supuesto que lo eres! Bueno siendo hija de un gran músico no podía esperar menos de ti.**_

_**-Gracias por el halago, aunque insisto en que exageras… y dime ¿Desde cundo estás aquí? **_

_**-Llegué hace dos horas…**_

_**-¡¡¿Dos horas?!!**_

Exclamé horrorizada por aquella respuesta pero al parecer para Kouga no fue nada.

_**-¿De qué te asombras? No fue mucho tiempo…**_

_**-¿Qué no fue mucho tiempo? Si estuviste parado en el jardín por varias horas y yo ni siquiera me di cuenta… bueno escuché el timbre, pero nadie me avisó que eras tú.**_

_**-Yo le dije a la muchacha que me recibió que no te molestara y que me quedaría disfrutando de aquel concierto hasta que se terminara.**_

_**-Eres muy amable… pero sigo avergonzada…**_

_**-No es para tanto… además más tarde llegará otra persona a verte, sólo que tuvo que hacer algunas cosas en el colegio antes de venir.**_

_**-¿Quién vendrá?**_

Pregunté curiosa por aquella visita.

_**-Se trata de Natzume ¿Si te acuerdas de ella? Es la jefa de grupo.**_

_**-¿Es aquella muchacha que me recibió cuando llegue al salón?**_

_**-Así es… se trata de ella.**_

Cuando Kouga me aviso de aquella inesperada visita por un momento pensé que sería Inuyasha, pero eso era algo totalmente absurdo porque ellos dos no se llevaban bien, mi corazón estaba tan ansioso por verlo una vez más que me provocaba sueños inalcanzables.

_**-Kagome ¿Estás bien?**_

Preguntó Kouga al ver mi momentánea ausencia.

_**-Si estoy bien… es que me estaba acordando de otras cosas…**_

Le respondí tratando de aparentar la mayor naturalidad posible.

_**-Ah, bueno Kagome me retiro, estás sola y no es correcto que permanezca mucho tiempo en tu casa.**_

_**-Tienes razón… se prestaría a malos entendidos… muchas gracias por venir y sobre todo por esperarme tanto tiempo.**_

_**-Fue un placer Kagome… ¿Irás a clases mañana?**_

_**-Si, es lo que más deseo, estar en casa me aturde completamente.**_

_**-Muy bien… entonces hasta mañana…**_

Nos despedimos de mano, él salió de la casa de lo más feliz y yo me senté en un sofá de la sala, miré el reloj y ya eran más de las tres de la tarde, Kikyou llegaría en cualquier momento, eso sin contar de que Inuyasha la hiciera enfadar otra vez.

El timbre sonó y acudí de inmediato a la puerta, una cara inocente y sonriente me recibió…

_**-Hola Higurashi ¿Cómo estás?**_

_**-Que tal Natzume… pasa… estás en tu casa.**_

Ella había llegado y se instaló cómodamente en la sala, estaba muy contenta.

_**-¿Por qué no te has presentado a clases? Estaba muy preocupada…**_

_**-Es que tuve un poco de resfriado, pero ya estoy mejor…**_

_**-Te ves algo cansada y pálida… ¿Segura que sólo es eso?**_

_**-Claro que si, no te preocupes ya estoy como nueva y mañana regresaré rozagante al colegio.**_

No podía decirle la verdad, no me sentía preparada para revelar aquel secreto y mucho menos a alguien a quien apenas conocía.

_**-Tu casa es muy grande y muy bonita.**_

_**-Gracias Natzume.**_

_**-Dime Sango, me siento extraña cuando alguien me habla tan apropiadamente.**_

_**-Esta bien Sango y a cambio tú también puedes llamarme Kagome.**_

_**-Eso suena mejor, ah se me olvidaba…**_

Sango buscó entre su bolsa algo y segundos después sacó algunas libretas y libros.

_**-Toma, te presto mis apuntes, tienes que estar al corriente porque ya casi tenemos un mes de clases.**_

_**-¡¡¡Muchas gracias Sango!!! Me has salvado la vida, la verdad no sabía a quién pedírselos.**_

_**-Bueno Kagome, yo me retiro, tengo muchas cosas que hacer, nos vemos mañana, cuídate mucho y descansa.**_

_**-Lo haré no te preocupes y me apresuraré a transcribir los apuntes.**_

_**-Está bien, nos vemos luego.**_

Sango se despidió, su visita fue muy corta hubiera preferido que se quedara más tiempo y así poder platicar acerca de cómo era la escuela y algunas dudas que aún no podía despejar.

Una hora más tarde llegó Kikyou, su semblante denotaba algo de fastidio pero sin ningún tipo de enfado.

_**-¿Cómo te fue?**_

Le pregunte muy ansiosa.

**-Se puede decir que bien… ese bueno para nada por fin dio la cara.**

**-¿Y te explicó porque faltó ayer?**

**-No, el muy cretino me dijo que eso era algo no me importaba y que no me daría ninguna explicación.**

**-Ayy Kikyou ¿Crees soportar tantas groserías de su parte?**

**-No lo sé, ya sabes que no soy paciente y en cualquier momento podría explotar otra vez…**

**-No hables así, me das miedo.**

**-Tranquila, tratare de no cometer otra tontería.**

**-Siempre me dices eso, ya no se si creerte.**

Kikyou no prestó atención a esto último y de inmediato se dirigió a la cocina. Su glotonería no tenía límites y eso ocurría cuando no estaba relajada.

Una noche más había pasado y por fin pude descansar, aquel espantoso piano no volvió a sonar para mi fortuna. En cuanto desperté y vi que el sol apenas comenzaba a emerger de entre la oscuridad me levanté muy animada y contenta de no estar perdiendo el tiempo en casa.

Kikyou, mamá y yo desayunamos de lo más tranquilas, quizás yo era la que más me encontraba animada esa mañana.

_**-Kagome… ¿Te vas a llevar eso al colegio?**_

Preguntó mi hermana extrañada cuando vio que llevaba conmigo mi preciado violín en su hermoso estuche negro.

_**-Si, hoy es mi primera clase de música.**_

_**-Pero si tú no necesitas eso Kagome, hace siglos que deberías de ser ya Directora de Orquesta.**_

_**-No seas tonta, apenas estoy aprendiendo y en realidad esas clases me sirven para liberar la tensión.**_

_**-Como quieras…**_

Mi hermana ya se encontraba en la entada de la puerta con bicicleta en mano. Era evidente que no estaba dispuesta a caminar muy aparte de que yo no tenía la intención de contradecirla. Ya estábamos afuera de la casa a punto de partir cuando recordé que se me olvidaban las libretas que Sango me había prestado el día anterior.

_**-Espérame… no te vayas.**_

Le dije a mi hermana mientras le entregaba el violín y mi mochila. Entré corriendo como loca a la casa y subí los escalones lo más rápido que pude, entré a mi habitación y tomé los cuadernos.

_**-¡¡¡Apúrate Kagome!!!**_

Gritó Kikyou con su tono de impaciencia que la caracterizaba

Volví a bajar a toda velocidad y en cuanto estuve a lado de mi hermana le dije:

_**-Ya tengo todo, ahora sí vamonos…**_

Pero mi hermana no se movió ni un centímetro, es más ni me escuchaba, sólo miraba fijamente hacia el otro lado de la acera y cuando fije mi vista en ese lugar simplemente no lo creía…

_**-Kikyou… ¿Estoy soñando?**_

Comenté atónita y perdida igual que mi hermana.

_**-No Kagome… es él…**_

¡¡¡No podía ser cierto¡¡Era Inuyasha!! Estaba parado enfrente de nosotras mirándonos fijamente y con el mismo asombro con el que Kikyou y yo lo observábamos.

_**-Lo que me faltaba… ¡¡¡Es nuestro vecino!!!**_

Exclamó sorprendida y a la vez molesta Kikyou. Yo simplemente no sabía que contestar porque aún no creía que Inuyasha viviera justamente en frente de mi casa.

_**-Vámonos de aquí…**_

Kikyou aventó con violencia su bicicleta hacia adentro de la casa y me jaló de la mano con brusquedad como si fuera yo una chiquilla.

_**-Espera… me estás lastimando.**_

Pero ella no se detuvo y me agarró con más fuerza, estaba furiosa y lo que más temía era que cometiera una locura con el violín que aún llevaba en la mano. Caminábamos muy aprisa como si el mismo diablo nos estuviera siguiendo. Me costaba mucho trabajo seguir el paso de Kikyou puesto que ella se negaba rotundamente a soltarme de la mano, como si de esa forma tratara de evitar una de mis tantas locuras. Ya habíamos llegado a la escuela y ella no pronunció palabra alguna en el trayecto, miré hacia atrás para cerciorarme si Inuyasha venía detrás de nosotras pero no estaba.

_**-No puedo creerlo… ¿Cómo es posible que no me diera cuenta antes?**_

Vociferaba ella muy molesta.

_**-Tranquilízate, yo también estoy asombrada pero creo que estás exagerando.**_

Comenté en tono tranquilizador aunque en realidad aún no me reponía de la impresión.

_**-Tienes razón no se porqué me afectó tanto ver su espantosa cara…**_

Comentó ella con aire más tranquilo mientras se recargaba en la pared mirando hacia el techo como si preguntara el por qué había actuado de esa forma tan inusual y absurda.

No pude concentrarme en las primeras dos horas de clases pensando sobre lo mismo y lo mismo, apenas y puse atención cuando Kouga y Sango me saludaron de lo más alegres en cuanto llegué al salón. Las clases trascurrieron con una lentitud increíble. La campana sonó y mi clase favorita estaba a punto de comenzar, sólo tenía que dirigirme al Salón de Música. Mis nuevos amigos caminaban a mi lado, entablaban una conversación de la cual apenas y puse atención.

_**-Kagome ¿Te sientes bien? Te noto muy ausente… ¿Algo te preocupa?**_

Preguntó Sango en tono serio.

_**-No pasa nada… es que todavía no me acostumbro a esta escuela…**_

Afortunadamente esta mentira dio resultado y amablemente Kouga y Sango me brindaron su apoyo diciéndome que me acostumbraría rápido y que me lo tomara con calma sin saber cuál era el verdadero motivo de mi distracción.

_**-¿Desde cuándo tocas el violín?**_

Preguntó muy curiosa Sango.

_**-Desde que tengo tres años, nunca he dejado de tocarlo.**_

Respondí con alegría.

_**-¿Y tu papá fue quien te regaló ese hermoso instrumento?**_

No supe que contestarle a Kouga, ese tipo de preguntas me seguían afectando después de tantos años, era como revivir aquellos recuerdos en los que mi amado padre y yo compartíamos interminables sesiones musicales en nuestro antiguo hogar.

_**-Estás en lo correcto Kouga… este violín era de mi padre, es el único recuerdo valioso que tengo de él.**_

_**-Lo siento, no quise incomodarte perdóname.**_

Kouga trataba de disculparse al ver mi semblante triste y melancólico; tanto él como Sango comprendieron que no me agradaba en absoluto hablar sobre ese asunto, mucho menos de la forma en cómo mi padre me había "regalado" su mayor tesoro puesto que en realidad lo tengo entre mis manos porque el falleció, de otro modo seguiría siendo de él.

Seguimos nuestro andar, hasta llegar al aula de música. Era un lugar muy grande con un gran espacio donde se podía notar en un rincón un hermoso piano de cola de color negro y al fondo del salón había otra sala contigua, seguramente era donde se almacenaban los demás instrumentos, como chelos, violines, flautas, clarines, etc. Todos nos instalamos alrededor del aula esperando la llegada del profesor. Minutos más tarde un hombre de estatura promedio, de cabello corto, test morena y con anteojos redondos entró.

_**-Buenos días.**_

Saludó cordialmente.

_**-Buenos días.**_

Contestamos todos. Después de eso comenzó a tomar lista de asistencia y sabía perfectamente que este profesor al igual que los que he tenido anteriormente se asombraría al leer mi nombre…

_**-Akagi Satoshi…**_

_**-Presente.**_

_**-Chrno Maya.**_

_**-Presente.**_

_**-Higura…**_

Lo sabía, como todos sus antecesores guardó silencio y me miró con curiosidad. Como si el señor no acabara de creer que tuviera a un descendiente de los Higurashi como alumna…

_**-Higurashi Kagome…**_

_**-Presente.**_

Contesté como si nada y el profesor dejó de observarme continuando con los demás alumnos.

_**-Natzume Sango.**_

_**-Presente.**_

_**-Sukunami Kouga…**_

_**-Presente…**_

Y la lista siguió continuando hasta que por fin terminó.

_**-Bueno muchachos quiero informarles que a partir de esta semana comenzarán los ensayos para la presentación de fin de año. Como ya les había explicado con anterioridad todos los años el Colegio selecciona a los más selectos alumnos en esta materia con motivo de la celebración decembrina, así que espero que en este curso varios de ustedes sean seleccionados para dicho evento y a partir de esta semana comenzaran las inscripciones y los exámenes de selección ¿Me expliqué bien o hay alguna duda?**_

No entendía nada de lo que el profesor estaba diciendo ¿Un concierto en navidad¿Con orquesta¿Y que melodías se tocarían?

_**-Profesor…**_

Dijo repentinamente Sango.

_**-¿Qué pasa Natzume?**_

_**-¿Cuál es el número de vacantes?**_

_**-Tenemos planeado que sean cien.**_

_**-¿Cien¿Están locos¿De dónde vana a sacara a tantos alumnos para algo así?**_

Murmuró Kouga que se encontraba a mi lado.

_**-No se preocupen muchachos también habrá coro por si alguien gusta mostrar sus dotes vocales por lo tanto los exámenes que se les impondrán serán difíciles y sólo los mejores tocaran ese día, no se preocupen esto no es obligatorio así que no afectara en sus calificaciones.**_

_**-¡Pero no todos sabemos tocar instrumentos!**_

Comentó una chica que se encontraba en el otro extremo del salón.

_**-Entiendo… levanten la mano cuántos saben tocar un instrumento musical.**_

De las veinte personas que había en mi grupo sólo ocho levantamos la mano y entre ellas también se encontraba Kouga.

_**-Está bien aprovecharé esta clase para practicarles los exámenes correspondientes.**_

Y de esa forma la selección dio inicio. Primero paso un chico de aspecto arrogante y semblante presuncioso a tocar el piano, era obvio que a nadie le agradaba su participación pero cuando comenzó a tocar nos dejó a todos con la boca abierta. El muy ingrato tocaba muy bien, como todo un experto lo que significaba que desde niño había practicado para tener tan gran habilidad. Así continuaron pasando más y más candidatos, nadie conocía el veredicto final y el profesor era muy exigente porque no toleraba ningún error, mucho menos una desafinación o una mala lectura de la partitura.

Cuando menos me di cuenta sólo quedábamos Kouga y yo. Él como todo un caballero me cedió el lugar pero el profesor le ordenó que iniciara él. Su instrumento era la flauta traversa y cuando comenzó a tocar aquellas hermosas notas me impactaron mucho, Kouga tocaba muy bien y mientras trascurría su melodía que era totalmente desconocida para mi no dejaba de mirarme como si me la estuviera dedicando. Cuando finalizó todos aplaudimos con entusiasmo y el maestro esbozó una leve sonrisa era obvio que él sería seleccionado.

Ahora me tocaba a mí, sinceramente yo no quería participar pero que remedio había, tenía que hacerlo por la reputación de mi apellido, sería una vergüenza que siendo hija de tan maravilloso músico me diera miedo participar en un evento así. Abrí mi estuche, saqué mi lustroso y bien cuidado violín y me coloqué en el centro del aula. Todo mundo guardó silencio esperando a que comenzara a tocar, pero de repente la mente se me vino en blanco y no sabía que melodía tocar, me dio miedo estar frente a tantas personas desconocidas.

_**-¿Qué pasa Higurashi?**_

Preguntó el profesor.

_**-Nada… es que…**_

Que vergüenza, no sabía que hacer y entonces sentí una mano en mi hombro y una voz gentil me susurró:

_**-Toca lo mismo de ayer, necesito que me vuelvas loco con tu elegancia y tu talento.**_

¡¡Que atrevido era Kouga!! Nadie escuchó lo que me dijo, pero esos halagos me regresaron la seguridad que por momentos perdí. Cerré mis ojos y comencé a dejarme llevar con la primer nota y después las demás comenzaron a fluir solas, recorriendo e inundado cada espacio del aula, haciéndome vibrar, provocando que me sintiera viva, libre, con el poder absoluto. No se cuanto tiempo trascurrió y el violín volvió a guardar silencio. Abrí mis ojos y todos tenían los ojos como platos, casi saliéndose de las cuencas y con la boca abierta…

_**-¡¡Maravilloso¡¡Bravo!!**_

Gritaron Sango y Kouga muy felices. Mi amigo me guiñó un ojo y yo le correspondí con una sonrisa. El profesor aún no salía de su asombro. Sango corrió y me abrazó con suma emoción, estaba llorando…

_**-Tocas precioso, me has hecho llorar.**_

_**-Tranquilízate no es nada…**_

Le dije algo extrañada por su actitud.

_**-¡¡¡Excelente Higurashi¡¡Ha sido una presentación magnánima!! Y lo he decidido usted tendrá una presentación especial en el evento y será acompañada por un piano…**_

¡¡¿Qué¿Y yo por qué? Ni siquiera me pidió opinión de si aceptaba el proyecto o no.

_**-¿Hay algún problema Higurashi?**_

_**-No profesor ninguno…**_

Que remedio había, después de todo para mi era obligatorio, creo que me emocioné demasiado por lo que Kouga me dijo que me olvidé por completo de que sólo era una prueba y no un concierto.

_**-¿No te agradó la idea verdad?**_

Me preguntó Sango al terminar la clase mientras ella, Kouga y yo nos encaminábamos a la cafetería. El receso había comenzado y muchos estudiantes comenzaban a salir.

_**-No mucho, me molesta que tomen decisiones sobre mi persona sin consultármelo.**_

Contesté resignada mientras miraba discretamente a todos lados tratando de buscar a Inuyasha.

Entramos a la cafetería Sango y Kouga se formaron para tomar su desayuno y yo me senté en una de las mesas que se encontraban justo a la mitad el lugar. Estaba esperando Kikyou pues ella se había quedado con ambos desayunos y la verdad ya tenía mucha hambre. Sango y Kouga llegaron con sus respectivas charolas y se sentaron a disfrutar de lo lindo sus alimentos.

_**-¿No vas a comer?**_

Preguntó Sango.

_**-Si sólo estoy esperando a mi hermana, ella es la que tiene nuestro desayuno.**_

_**-Entiendo.**_

Afortunadamente Kikyou llegó al instante, llevaba puesto su uniforme deportivo al parecer sus clases deportivas acababan de finalizar.

_**-Perdón por llegar tarde pero tuve un contratiempo.**_

Se disculpó ella mientras me entregaba el desayuno.

_**-¿Tuviste problemas?**_

Pregunté despreocupada, ya estaba acostumbrada porque ¿Cuando será el bendito día en que mi hermana no tenga conflictos?

_**-Si, me están molestando…**_

_**-¿Otra vez Inuyasha?**_

Preguntó en tono molesto Kouga, era lógico que pensara eso después de lo que había pasado hace dos días.

_**-No no es él… se trata de…**_

En eso las grandes puertas que se encontraban en medio de la cafetería se abrieron con estrépito. Todo mundo guardó silencio mientras mirábamos aun grupo de jóvenes mal encarados comandados por un tipo que parecía más un cadáver que un ser vivo. Ese sujeto nos amenazaba a todos con su mirada siniestra y asesina. Mire a mi alrededor y la mayoría de los estudiantes mostraban terror en su rostros yo no entendía porqué tanto pavor hacia ese hombre pero era de suponerse que era un tipo de lo más despreciable puesto que todos le guardaban un gran temor. Inmediatamente la silueta de una mujer delgada y demacrada emergía de entre las profundidades de aquella pandilla.

_**-¿Quiénes son?**_

Pregunté intrigada a Sango.

_**-Son Náraku y Kagura "El dúo Infernal".**_

_**-¿Dúo infernal?**_

Preguntamos al unísono Kikyou y yo.

_**-Si, son los hermanos más peligrosos que pueden existir, son personas muy agresivas y malvadas, entre los dos han mandado al hospital a una tercera parte del Colegio entre hombres y mujeres…**_

_**-Me causan escalofríos.**_

Comenté mientras me frotaba los brazos, pues aquel lugar que anteriormente se encontraba lleno de euforia y vida, se había vuelto frío y vacío con la llegada de esos hermanos.

_**-Esa mujer… ¿Ahora que quiere?**_

Dijo mi hermana que miraba con repudio a la famosa Kagura y ésta al sentir la mirada persistente de Kikyou también la miró.

_**-¿Es ella?**_

Le preguntó con voz fría su hermano. Kagura sólo asintió y de inmediato los dos comenzaron a caminar lentamente hacia nosotros. Sus pisadas resonaban por todo el lugar, eran demasiado pesadas, como si el suelo fuera totalmente hueco. A mi el corazón me palpitaba rápidamente y cuando estaban a unos cuantos pasos de nosotros mi hermana se levantó y los enfrentó sin ningún temor…

_**-¿Qué quieren¿Qué no ven que estoy desayunando? No quiero perder el tiempo con insectos como ustedes…**_

Kouga, Sango y muchas personas más ahogaron un grito de horror por aquellas palabras tan directas e insolentes. Náraku alzó su mano e intentó propinarle una cachetada a Kikyou pero ella pudo detener el tiempo aquel golpe y sostuvo con fuerza la mano de Náraku. Muchos a nuestro alrededor murmuraban y se escandalizaban, algunos hasta se encontraban contentos por la hazaña de mi hermana. Yo pensé que Náraku enfurecería e intentaría seguir agrediendo a Kikyou pero no lo hizo. La miraba con detenimiento mientras esbozaba una pequeña sonrisa llena de satisfacción que por cierto me causó más terror que verlo con su semblante serio.

_**-Eres buena, me gustas…**_

Comentó él con su helada voz.

_**-¿A qué has venido?**_

Volvió a preguntar Kikyou con seriedad mientras soltaba con desprecio la mano de aquel tipo, como quién se desprende de una repugnante cucaracha.

_**-Sólo quería conocer a la única persona que ha podido vencer a mi hermana.**_

Contestó él mientras realizaba una reverencia en señal de respeto hacia Kikyou.

_**-Bien, ya me conoces, ahora aléjense de mí, me irrita su presencia.**_

_**-Por el momento me alejaré, pues no me gustaría inquietar a una hermosa criatura como tú, mi querida Kikyou…**_

¿Cómo sabía el nombre de mi hermana? Tuve la impresión de que eso significaba un total peligro porque ese sujeto dio a entender que podía saber todo sobre nosotras.Después de esto Náraku dio media vuelta y se alejó junto con su hermana de la cafetería. Trascurrieron muchos minutos antes de que el bullicio renaciera.

_**-¿Fuiste tú quién derrotó a Kagura en el gimnasio?**_

Preguntó Sango asombrada.

_**-Sí, no es más que una habladora, es muy inferior a mí.**_

_**-¡¿Te diste cuenta de que Náraku se inclinó ante ti?!**_

Comentó extasiado Kouga.

_**-Es un hipócrita, supongo que lo hizo para lucirse delante de los demás.**_

_**-Estás muy equivocada, ese hombre no respeta a nadie ni mucho menos mostraría interés por alguna persona.**_

Replicó Sango en tono lúgubre.

_**-No me interesa ese sujeto, mientras no se meta con Kagome todo está bien.**_

Yo me sentí muy orgullosa de mi hermana, siempre se preocupaba por mi y no le importaba en absoluto si las personas que se encontraban a su alrededor la odiaban o la querían, lo único que le importaba a Kikyou era que yo estuviera tranquila y sonriente, que nada perturbara mi paz.

El receso terminó, pero no con ello las miradas curiosas y las habladurías de muchas personas mientras mis amigos, mi hermana y yo caminábamos hacia nuestra aula. Nos miraban como bichos raros y más a Kikyou pues por lo que pude notar algunos no pensaban que una mujer con un cuerpo aparentemente "frágil" haya logrado poner a sus pies al temible Náraku. Era sorprendente ver la velocidad con que los chismes corrían, pues en cuestión de minutos lo ocurrido en la cafetería era la noticia del día y todo el colegio ya estaba enterado.

_**-Tendrás que acostumbrarte, los alumnos de esta escuela son demasiado morbosos y por el momento tu hermana será el centro de atención durante muchos días.**_

Me comentó Sango un tanto emocionada por el valor de Kikyou pero también con cierto fastidio al ver que docenas de ojos nos miraban de la manera más descarada posible. Para mi fortuna las siguientes horas se me pasaron como agua, ni siquiera me di cuenta del tiempo y la campana que anunciaba la salida había sonado.

_**-¿Qué tienes planeado hacer hoy?**_

Me preguntó Sango mientras descendíamos por las escaleras.

_**-Nada en especial, por le momento tengo que esperar a mi hermana y después me dedicaré a realizar la tarea.**_

_**-Bueno, yo pensaba invitarte a ti y a tu hermana a comer en mi casa y…**_

_**-¿Y a mí no piensas invitarme?**_

Le reclamó Kouga ofendido.

_**-¡Pero si tú te la vives en mi casa¡Ya no sé que hacer para que te vayas!**_

Comentó Sango burlonamente mientras apretaba con su brazo el cuello de Kouga y al pobre le comenzaba a faltar el aire. Ellos dos se trataban de una manera muy familiar, había mucha confianza entre ellos, quizás eran parientes.

_**-¿Y desde cuando se conocen?**_

Pregunté curiosa poniendo fin a la manera tan brutal con que Sango trataba a Kouga.

_**-Pues desgraciadamente conozco a este zángano desde que tengo uso de razón.**_

Contestó Sango de lo más feliz.

_**-Oye no me digas tan feo yo no soy un zángano…**_

_**-Pues lo parece porque en todos estos años nunca has podido ganarme una pelea.**_

_**-No digas tonterías eso lo hago porque eres mujer y no quiero lastimarte…**_

_**-¿A sí¿Me consideras débil?**_

_**-No claro que no… yo sólo…**_

Sango estaba dispuesta a pegarle de nuevo a Kouga pero yo intervine antes de que la desgracia cayera sobre aquel chico.

_**-No es necesario que discutan, además no quiero provocar un problema en su relación…**_

Intervine tímidamente para salvar a mi amigo.

_**-¿Relación¿De qué hablas?**_

Preguntó Sango desconcertada.

_**-Pues que ustedes son novios y no quiero que discutan por mi culpa…**_

Al instante los dos se miraron fijamente a los ojos y después comenzaron a reírse como locos casi revolcándose en el piso por mi comentario. Pasaron varios minutos antes de que alguno de ellos recobrara su cordura.

_**-Oye Kagome estás mal, primero muerta antes de que este tipo fuera mi novio ¿De dónde sacaste eso?**_

_**-Bueno yo pensé, como se llevan tan bien y tienen mucha confianza…**_

_**-Sólo somos amigos aparte Sango no tiene ojos para otra persona que no sea Ishida…**_

_**-¡¡Cállate Kouga!!**_

Le gritó Sango molesta, pero él no guardó silencio y comenzó a parodiar a su amiga imitando su voz y gestos…

_**-¡Oh Ishida eres lo máximo¡Eres mi héroe! Estoy tan preocupada por ti… ¿Porqué no has venido en toda la semana¿No sabes que sin ti me muero?**_

_**-Kouga… ¡Maldito desgraciado me las vas a pagar!**_

Sango estaba furiosa y empuñaba su mano mientras la vena de su cien estaba a punto de reventarse de tanto coraje acumulado.

_**-¡Ay Miroku, Miroku¿Dónde estarás?**_

Volvió a canturrear Kouga, pero Sango dejó que se desplayara y se burlara por completo de ella, yo la vi más calmada, incluso muy sonriente pues al parecer ya tenía un arma con qué atacar al inofensivo de su amigo…

_**-Mi querido Kouga creo que es normal ver a una mujer suspirar eternamente por un hombre… pero tú… eres la ridiculez andando…**_

Y al instante Sango comenzó a personificar el papel de Kouga.

_**-¡Oh Kagome, Kagome¡No sabes lo preocupado que estoy¿Qué mal te pudo haber ocurrido para que faltaras dos días¿Qué no sabes que mi corazón se destroza cuando no estoy contigo? Aunque sólo tenga tres días de conocerte me enamoré de ti desde que te vi…**_

_**-¡¡YA CÁLLATE¡¡NO SIGAS!!!**_

El rostro de Kouga estaba exageradamente sonrojado y lleno de pena. Sango se había desquitado de una forma muy cruel al mofarse del extraño y repentino amor que él sentía por mí.

_**-Eso te pasa por jugar conmigo… ¡¡¡Vamos, síguete burlando¿O qué¿Tienes vergüenza?**_

Kouga no contesto y evitó por completo mi mirada. Yo me sentía incómoda e incrédula de que alguien se fijara en mi, pero me sentía un tanto feliz al ver que después de todo no era tan indiferente para los chicos.

_**-Mejor vámonos, tengo cosas más importantes que hacer.**_

Comentó él con tono severo.

_**-Esta bien, nos vemos mañana Kagome.**_

_**-Muy bien hasta mañana.**_

Me despedí de ellos aunque para ser sinceros sólo de Sango porque Kouga no se dignó a mirarme ni a dirigirme la palabra. Me tuve que limitar a esperar a mi hermana encerrada en la biblioteca pues no tenía otro lugar a donde ir y para aprovechar aquellas dos horas de espera preferí ocuparme con la tarea.

El tiempo pasó muy rápido, al igual que los días ya había trascurrido otra semana y yo como sierre encerrada en la biblioteca esperando a mi hermana. Ese día me dejaron muchos deberes y lo más asombroso fue que Kikyou tuvo que sacarme casi a rastras de aquel lugar porque estaban a punto de cerrarlo porque ya eran las 6:30 PM. Recogí mis útiles y salimos rumbo a casa platicando a lo largo de todo el camino lo ocurrido en la escuela. Pero para sorpresa la calle que nos conducía a nuestra casa estaba cerrada, había ocurrido un accidente automovilístico.

_**-No pueden pasar señoritas tomen una vía alterna.**_

Nos informó un policía en tono amable.

-**_Que remedio tendremos que ir por la otra calle._**

Comentó mi hermana resignada.

_**-Pero está algo oscura y ya anocheció.**_

Le dije con cierto temor.

_**-No pasa nada, todavía es temprano aparte no perdemos nada con conocer estos rumbos…**_

_**-Como quieras.**_

Comenzamos a andar por el camino que Kikyou había escogido hasta que…

_**-Un río…**_

Exclamé con temor y comencé a retroceder. En aquella calle corría un río de una anchura considerable. Me aterraba ver tanta cantidad de agua y más en la noche que parecía casi negra y más amenazadora que en el día.

_**-Cálmate, ya no mires, nos regresaremos por otro lugar tu tranquila…**_

Me dijo tiernamente mi hermana colocándose enfrente de mí para taparme aquella horrible vista, pero su rostro cambió de inmediato y su semblante ahora serio…

_**-¿Qué pasa?**_

Pregunté extrañada por aquel cambio tan brusco de actitud.

_**-No te muevas, nos tienen rodeadas…**_

Comentó casi en un susurro mirando hacia todos lados.

_**-Corre…**_

_**-¿Qué?**_

_**-¡Que corras!**_

Me tomó con fuerza de la mano y corrimos como desesperadas, pero unos tipos nos obstruyeron el paso…

_**-¿Por qué tanta prisa?**_

Preguntó un sujeto de horrible semblante.

_**-¡¡Déjanos pasar!!**_

Gritó Kikyou.

_**-¡¡A mi ninguna mujer me grita!!**_

Y le lanzó un puñado de tierra a su rostro cegándola por completo.

_**-¡¡Kikyou!!**_

Grité angustiada mientras ella tosía y trataba de quitarse el polvo de la cara.

_**-¡Tu vienes conmigo preciosa¡Nos vamos a divertir mucho…!**_

Dijo otro sujeto de lo más abominable mientras me sujetaba de la cintura pero al sentir sus asquerosas manos lo único que se me ocurrió fue golpearlo con el estuche de mi violín en la cabeza y esto provocó que le brotara sangre de la frente. Yo me aleje de él y cuando miré hacia atrás estaba al borde de aquel río y me entró el pánico.

_**-¡¡¡Kagome¡¡¡Kagome¿Dónde estás?**_

Gritaba Kikyou con total desesperación ignorando lo que ocurría a su alrededor pero otros dos sujetos se acercaron a ella y comenzaron a golpearla, mi hermana se defendía inútilmente porque perdió por completo la concentración en la lucha al no saber lo que me estaba pasando ni dónde me encontraba.

_**-¡¡Déjenla en paz¡¡¿Qué diablos quieren de nosotras?!!**_

Grité histérica y con lágrimas en los ojos.

_**-De ustedes nada, sólo nos mandaron para darle un escarmiento a tu hermanita… y ya se cuál es su punto débil…**_

Comentó con una gran sonrisa en el rostro el tipo al que había golpeado momentos antes.

_**-¿Quién los manda?**_

Pregunté ansiosa al desconocer al autor de significante bajeza.

_**-Eso no lo puedo decir… y ahora que lo recuerdo… me acabas de golpear así que es mi turno de vengarme…**_

Y sin darme cuenta aquel sujeto me propinó un fuerte puñetazo que me hizo caer el vacío mientras escuchaba que otro hombre gritaba:

_**-¡¡DÉJENLA EN PAZ MALDITOS!!**_

Yo caí al río y al estar en contacto con el agua, mi miedo y mi desesperación se incrementaron.

_**-¡¡Ayúdenme¡¡Kikyou¡¡Que alguien me ayude!!**_

Grite con todas mis fuerzas, llena de pánico por estar en aquel lugar en donde me hundía más y más por no saber nadar pero nadie venía en mi auxilio y con mucho esfuerzo logré aferrarme a la orilla del río y entonces el mismo sujeto me tomó de la cabeza y comenzó a hundirme para que me ahogara. Yo no podía hacer nada, me faltaba el aire y enormes bocanadas de aguas entraban por mi garganta. Hasta que dejé de sentir aquella mano sobre mi cabeza y a lo lejos escuché el grito de ese sujeto. Estaba mareada y sin energía en cualquier momento me desvanecería, pero sentí como alguien trataba de sacarme de aquel lugar, no sabía quien era pero cuando logré enfocar un poco mi vista sólo puede distinguir la horripilante escena de Kikyou bañada en sangre e inconciente. Grité el nombre de mi hermana con todas mis fuerzas y después de eso… la oscuridad total llegó.

_**CONTINUARÁ...**_

Espero que les haya gustado la conti y muchas gracias a _**Inu to ahome**_,**_ Karure, Kagome yumika, lore.it92, serena tsukino chiba, la miko de hielo ahome, yume lime, ferpechi-14, immpasiveblue; _**qu ebueno que este fic sea de su agrado y la verdad es que pronto vendrán muchas sorpresas...


	4. La Confusión

**_Capítulo 4: La confusión…_**

La ira, una emoción que te consume y te destruye poco a poco como fuego ardiente, devorando tu alma provocando el más mínimo desprecio por lo que te rodea, incluso de ti mismo y tu existencia. No mides las consecuencias y pierdes por completo la cabeza, el deseo de herir y lastimar se incrementa. Desquitarte de lo que te han hecho es tu único objetivo…

Así es como me sentía, todo se me había juntado… el problema de Miroku, la confesión de Náraku, las ofensas de Sesshomaru, las repentinas amenazas de Kyo al defender a Náraku y ese incidente con aquellas muchachas.

Yo bajaba plácidamente las escaleras mientras inundaba mi mente con pensamientos y maldiciones hacia todos pero más a Náraku, tenía que encontrarlo y hacerlo pagar por lo que le había hecho a Miroku. Ni siquiera me importaba si hace unos minutos el "señor director" me había ordenado ir a su oficina para reprenderme de algo que aún no sabía el por qué le molestaba.

Escuché rumores de que se llevaría acabo una pelea en el gimnasio al parecer otra escuela había retado a la nuestra por culpa de Náraku. No era de esperarse que todo Japón tuviera problemas con ese tipo y cualquier pretexto era bueno para saldar cuentas. Yo tenía que ir a ese lugar quería ser testigo de si el contrincante de Náraku era superior a él, es más si era posible yo mismo detendría aquella pelea porque la única persona capaz de darle su merecido a ese engendro del demonio era yo.

Salí aprisa del edificio, había pocos estudiantes en el exterior de seguro el Colegio entero se encontraba congregado en el gimnasio, sólo había unos cuantos estudiantes vagando por los jardines y las canchas. Incrementé más mi paso estaba punto de llegar a mi destino cuando alguien me empujó y caí al césped. Conmocionado y aturdido por tan inesperado golpe permití que esa persona me golpeara el rostro una y otra vez. Trataba de defenderme pero no podía aquellos puñetazos eran muy rápidos y fuertes que ni siquiera me permitían ver a mi agresor…

_**-¡¡¡Ya déjalo Kikyou!!!**_

Gritó una chica y reconocí su voz de inmediato se trataba otra vez de ella. Me armé de fuerza y aventé a esa persona lejos de mí y en ese momento fue cuando pude ver con toda claridad a esa mujer… a Kikyou. Los dos nos levantamos al mismo tiempo, ella me miraba con absoluto odio y yo seguía desconcertado por su agresión…

_**-¡¡¡¿Qué diablos te pasa, estás loca?!!!**_

Le grité molesto mientras trataba de limpiarme la sangre que salía por mi boca.

_**-¡Eso te pasa por golpear a Kagome maldito!**_

¿Por golpear a su hermana¿De que tonterías me hablaba? Pero nuevamente se abalanzó sobre mí arremetiéndome patadas, yo sólo trataba de defenderme, no quería golpearla, no podía, ella era una mujer…

_**-¡¡Ya déjalo Kikyou¡¡Lo vas a matar!!**_

Exclamó su hermana tratando de defenderme pero era inútil.

_**-Es lo menos que se merece…**_

Respondió Kikyou y la fuerza de los golpes se intensificaron aun más y olvidándome totalmente de mis prejuicios de que si yo era hombre y ella mujer la tomé del tobillo e hice que su cuerpo girara por los aires para que su rostro se estampara con el pasto. Me levanté con bastante dificultad, mi boca sangraba en abundancia y mi ropa se encontraba cubierta de ella, mi agresora aún permanecía en el suelo a causa del golpe que se dio.

_**-No sé que diablos te pasa, pero si quieres pelear… ¡¡Hazlo como los hombres no como una cobarde atacando por la espalda…!!**_

_**-No me vengas a dar lecciones de ética.**_

_**-Entonces pelea, porque no me importa si eres mujer…**_

Le grité desafiante, ya no me importaba las consecuencias, me irritaba las personas que atacaban de una manera tan baja y ruin como ella lo había hecho conmigo. El enfrenamiento se intensificó al igual que la violencia, nos queríamos despedazar el uno al otro como si nos jugáramos la propia vida en ello. Pero cometí un error y me descuidé, Kikyou aprovechó ese momento y me propinó un fuerte puñetazo en el estómago sacándome el aire y logrando que cayera al césped. Mi cuerpo se encontraba inmóvil, apenas y lograba respirar y sabía perfectamente que Kikyou no desperdiciaría ese instante… pero Kagome se interpuso entre nosotros, ahora ella era la que me protegía con su propio cuerpo.

_**-¡¡Déjalo!!**_

Gritó Kikyou que apenas y tuvo el tiempo suficiente para detener su ataque y no pegarle a su hermana.

_**-¡¡No!!**_

Contestó Kagome con múltiples lágrimas que resbalaban por sus mejillas

_**-¿Por qué lo haces¿Cómo puedes defenderlo?**_

Kikyou estaba fuera si y bufaba de furia. Kagome se levantó y se dirigió hacia su hermana deteniéndose frente a ella e inesperadamente sonaron dos fuertes cachetadas que enrojecieron las mejillas de Kikyou y provocaron que ésta cayera al suelo. Ella estaba muy desconcertada por el ataque repentino de Kagome.

_**-Kagome… pero…**_

Kikyou no podía sobreponerse de su asombro y con dificultad articulaba las palabras.

_**-Eres una tonta… ¿Por qué no me escuchaste¿Por qué lo lastimaste?**_

Le reclamó con voz solloza su hermana menor.

_**-Porque se atrevió a tocarte…**_

_**-¡¡¡Es que él no me hizo nada!!! Todo fue un accidente…**_

_**-¿Accidente?**_

_**-Si ese golpe es producto de mi caída en la mañana…**_

_**-Pero fue ese idiota el que te tiró así que él tiene la culpa…**_

_**-¡¡¡Que no¡¡Yo me pegué con tu zapato por eso me hice este golpe!!!**_

Kagome gritaba desesperada mientras le enseñaba a su hermana un golpe que yo desconocía por completo, pero entonces mi furia comenzó a renacer ¿Todo esto había sido por un malentendido¡No podía ser¿Me habían lastimado y golpeado sin ninguna razón?

_**-Entonces él no te golpeó…**_

_**-No hizo nada, pero tú no me escuchaste y mira lo que le has hecho…**_

Kagome me miraba con tristeza pero yo al contrario la miraba con desprecio por decir la verdad cuando ya era demasiado tarde. Permanecí estático en el piso, sangrando, apenas y podía mirar lo que ocurría, mis ojos no se podían abrir más a causa del dolor…

_**-Kurosaki… ¿Te puedes levantar? Tengo que llevarte a la enfermería…**_

Me pregunto Kagome con un repugnante tono de dulzura que ya comenzaba a detestar.

_**-Déjame… no me toques… no sabes cuanto te odio… las odio a las dos…**_

Contesté con dificultad, pero eso sí, mis palabras denotaban un rabia total.

_**-Perdóname… yo no quería… que…**_

_**-¡¡¡Ya cállate niña estúpida!!!**_

Me fastidiaba ver la cara de ternura de esa niña, con su semblante tan tranquilo como si nada hubiera pasado.

_**-¡¡No tienes por qué gritarle a ella¡¡Si con alguien te tienes que desquitar es conmigo…!!**_

Me gritó Kikyou que aun después de saber la verdad todavía tenía el descaro de seguirme gritando.

_**-¡¡Ya déjenme es paz!! Tu hermana es una tonta… pero tú lo eres más todavía…**_

Esto no podía quedarse así, tenía que gritarle a esa mujer todo lo que sentía, mi coraje, mi impotencia por no poder golpearla como se merecía.

_**-¡¡Por lo menos te hubieras disculpado por haberla tirado!!**_

_**-¡Yo no voy a pedirle disculpas a una niña mimada y mensa que ni siquiera es capaz de caminar por si sola!**_

Mi furia había explotado, no media mis palabras, lo único que quería era herir y lastimar de igual manera que lo hicieron conmigo. Kikyou no toleró las palabras dirigidas hacia su hermana y me tiró al piso pero reaccioné más rápido que ella y comencé a golpearla. Ya no me importaba nada, tanto coraje acumulado ansiaba salir y que mejor que con ella, quizás no era Náraku pero ella se había convertido ya en una nueva enemiga.

_**-¡¡¿QUÉ CREEN QUE ESTÁN HACIENDO?!!**_

Gritó una voz a la cual no alcancé a distinguir mi furia no me permitía concentrarme en otra cosa que no fuera golpearla a ella, se escucharon más voces pero ninguno de nosotros dos cedía y fue entones cuando sentí como dos manos me tomaban por los brazos con fuerza y me regresaban a la realidad…

_**-¿QUÉ CLASE DE COMPORTAMIENTO ES ESTE?**_

Ahora reconocía esa voz el hombre que me sostenía era Kyo. Miré a mi alrededor Kagome y ese inútil de Kouga estaban espantados y lo que más coraje me dio fue que Sesshomaru estaba presente, sosteniendo a Kikyou que realizaba inútiles esfuerzos por desprenderse de él. Traté de mirar a Kyo pero me fue imposible, la forma en que me sostenía me impedía el menor movimiento pero era de imaginarse que estaba hecho una furia.

_**-¡Ella me atacó yo sólo me defendí!**_

Grité tratando de defenderme ya que la victima era yo y no esa sinvergüenza.

_**-¡Las explicaciones vendrán después¡Están metidos en un serio problema¡Vayan a la enfermería y de inmediato quiero verlos en la dirección!**_

Exclamó con tono severo Kyo.

_**-Pero… **_

La tonta de Kikyou también quería defenderse.

_**-Se le ha dado una orden señorita no está en condiciones para discutir con el Director…**_

¡Por Dios¡Hasta que Sesshomaru hacia algo bueno en su vida! Callar a esa mujer. Kyo me soltó y por fin pude mirar su rostro tal cual me lo había imaginado… lleno de ira y severidad, con una mirada tan fría como el mismo hielo y sin piedad alguna.

_**-Profesor Nomura quiero que vigile a estos jóvenes mientras son atendidos en la enfermería…**_

_**-Como diga Señor…**_

Contestó Sesshomaru con su habitual tono áspero mientras me miraba detenidamente disfrutando de mi desgracia y mi semblante patético, era de pensarse que por dentro el señor se revolcaba de felicidad al ver que una mujer me había dejado en semejantes condiciones.

_**-¡¡Y les advierto que si vuelven a intentar hacer otro numerito como este yo mismo me encargaré de que no vuelvan a ser admitidos en ninguna escuela cuando los expulse de aquí…!!**_

Gritó con más severidad Kyo con una faceta que yo desconocía de él, porque nunca se había portado así conmigo, necesitaba hablar con él y explicarle lo que había ocurrido quizás esas actitudes las toleraba de mi propio padre, es más hasta las ignoraba pero de Kyo… simplemente no podía soportarlo…

_**-¡¡MUEVANCE RÁPIDO!!**_

Ordenó con voz firme el inútil de Sesshomaru que se regodeaba de su autoridad como profesor. Su tono y su actitud arrogante era como si mi querido hermano acabara de salir del propio ejército y sin más opciones todos comenzamos a caminar pero…

_**-¿Y adónde creen que van ustedes dos?**_

Preguntó con fastidio a Kouga y a Kagome.

_**-Ella es mi hermana…**_

Respondió ella con temor, era de esperarse que la presencia de Sesshomaru la intimidara.

_**-¿Y usted?**_

Le preguntó a Kouga.

_**-Yo sólo estoy acompañando a mi amiga…**_

Contestó tartamudeando y cabizbajo el baboso ese, dando una muestra más de su cobardía.

_**-Entonces regrese a su salón este no es asunto suyo.**_

Finalizó Sesshomaru dándose media vuelta y caminado a paso lento mientras nosotros lo seguíamos. Inesperadamente cuanto más nos acercábamos al edificio principal nos encontrábamos con mucho más gente que hace unos minutos. Sesshomaru caminaba muy despacio con la malvada intención de exhibirnos en público dando la sensación de que éramos viles presidiarios. Caminábamos entre los pasillos, yo ignoraba por completo las miradas curiosas puesto que no era la primera vez que esto me ocurría y ya me encontraba acostumbrado a estas situaciones y al parecer la más afectada era Kagome pues su andar era más torpe de lo normal y mantenía la cabeza agachada evitando que las personas la reconocieran, más sin en cambio Kikyou tenía la misma actitud que yo y eso quería decir que ella también estaba acostumbrada a este tipo de exhibiciones. Sesshomaru nos condujo a la entrada de la enfermería pavoneándose por todo el Colegio como si fuera el propio Director, tocó la puerta y una mujer la abrió y al ver nuestro estado y nuestras heridas no pudo evitar exclamar:

_**-¿¡Por dios quien les hizo eso?!**_

Nadie hizo caso de sus exclamaciones y entramos. La enfermera de inmediato se dio a la tarea de curarnos, primero a Kikyou y luego a mi. Los golpes y los rasguños no me dolían en absoluto lo que más lastimado tenía era el orgullo y la dignidad. Sesshomaru me vigilaba constantemente y no perdía ni uno sólo de mis movimientos. No quise que me examinaran más y menos frente a ellas y Sesshomaru no permitiría que me humillaran más de lo que ya estaba.

_**-¿Eso es todo señorita?**_

Preguntó Sesshomaru con desesperación.

_**-Si señor, pueden retirarse cuando gusten…**_

Respondió tímidamente y muy sonrojada la enfermera que obviamente había caído ante los encantos de Sesshomaru mientras yo me preguntaba qué era lo que las mujeres le veían.

_**-Ya escucharon niños… muévanse porque el director los espera…**_

Ordenó agresivamente él profesor su actitud me estaba desesperando y lo único que deseaba era apartarme de ese tipo cuanto antes.

Y una vez más nos encaminamos a la dirección, yo salí con algunos vendajes en los brazos y en la mano izquierda y algunos vendoletes en la cara. Nos encaminamos a la dirección subiendo las escaleras hasta el cuarto piso, caminamos por un pasillo y Sesshomaru se detuvo en la puerta del fondo, tocó y una voz seria respondió permitiéndonos el paso.

_**-Muévanse que no tengo su tiempo…**_

Volvió a ordenar el tipo ese. Pero olvidándome por completo de mi caballerosidad entré yo primero con paso decidido y sin temor, pero la impresión que recibí cuando entré fue la peor de todas en ese día. Mi padre había llegado y se encontraba sentado justo en frente de Kyo mirándome con reproche como era usual en él. Y entonces recordé que Sesshomaru se encontraba detrás de mío lo que significaba que mi padre y su hijo mayor se habían reencontrado por primera vez después de tantos años. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada, sólo se miraron con profundidad, mi padre con indiferencia y su hijo con desprecio, inmediatamente Sesshomaru abandonó el recinto y se fue. Aquel encuentro había sido de lo más frío las palabra no fueron necesarios para darse cuenta de que ninguno de los dos había olvidado lo sucedido y se seguían odiando.

_**-¿Y bien¿Quién de ustedes se dignará a darme una explicación?**_

Preguntó repentinamente Kyo sacándome de mis pensamientos para tratar sobre el asunto por el que verdaderamente me encontraba ahí.

_**-Muy bien si son tan cobardes para no responder entonces comenzaré yo con el interrogatorio…**_

Comentó impaciente la autoridad del Colegio con los dedos de sus manos enlazadas al ver que ni Kikyou y yo estábamos dispuestos a hablar, yo no sabía que hacer ni que responder, después de todo el problema había sido por culpa de la niña esa.

_**-Yo sólo defendí a mi hermana…**_

Comentó Kikyou con firmeza y con absoluto descaro pues se aferraba a que el único culpable de todo era yo.

_**-¿Por qué razón?**_

Preguntó Kyo con frialdad mientras me miraba.

_**-Porque este sujeto la ha estado molestando…**_

Declaró ella mientras me dirigía una mirada de absoluto desprecio y yo estallé en cólera.

_**-¡¡¡ERES UNA MENTIROSA ESO NO ES CIERTO!!!**_

No podía permitir que me saboteara de esa manera tan ruin siendo que yo era la verdadera víctima.

_**-Silencio Kurosaki, modere el tono de su voz este lugar no es un circo para montar otro más de sus espectáculos…**_

Me calló Kyo, su actitud hacia conmigo era tan fría, me trataba con cierto desprecio y provocaba que me sintiera avergonzado ante él.

_**-Señorita explíqueme que pasó en realidad y por qué acusa al joven de atacar a su hermana…**_

Todo esto era tan ridículo, me sentía como en un tribunal siendo juzgado por matar a alguien cuando era totalmente inocente. Kikyou relato lo sucedido pero a su manera porque omitió el detalle más importante de todos que fue el de atacarme a traición, guardó silencio, ahora era mi turno de contar toda la verdad y muy al contrario de ella yo sí relataría todo lo que en realidad pasó.

_**-Bueno Joven Kurosaki ahora quiero escuchar su versión de los hechos…**_

Ordenó el directivo con la misma seriedad y frialdad. Comencé a contar los hechos y lo mejor fue que puse en vergüenza a Kikyou enfrente de todos al no omitir el ataque por la espalda…

_**-¿¡¡Es cierto eso!!!?**_

Exclamó indignada una mujer que se encontraba sentada del lado contrario que el de mi padre, obviamente se trataba de su madre.

_**-¡Te hice una pregunta!**_

Repitió la señora indignada del crimen tan bochornoso que cometo su querida hija. Kikyou afirmó su culpabilidad, su mamá enrojeció pero de vergüenza tapándose la cara con una de sus manos ni siquiera se atrevía a mirar a su hija mucho menos a nosotros pues ahora se sabía que la culpable era Kikyou

_**-Por lo que veo las dos partes coinciden en su totalidad y por lo tanto los dos tienen la culpa…**_

_**-¡¡¡Pero si yo fui el agredido!!!**_

Reclamé asombrado por el comentario de Kyo me sentía indignado de que no se hiciera justicia.

_**-Pero usted jovencito no debió de agredir a la señorita, debió de mantener la calma…**_

Recalcó el director con más severidad.

_**-¡¡Pero si sólo me defendía!!**_

Era increíble lo que me ocurría, me encontraba muy molesto con Kyo.

_**-Aún así como caballero no debió de continuar la pelea tomando en cuenta de que ella es una mujer…**_

Esos comentarios eran totalmente irracionales ¿Por qué se había puesto del lado de ella¿Qué hice para que se molestara conmigo? Si hasta hace unas horas él me sonreía y me pedía ayuda.

_**-¡Pues dígaselo a ella que se nota que no sabe de modales ni mucho menos de moral…!**_

Mi carácter estaba fuera de sí apunto de explotar nuevamente y avalanzarme sobre ella por el mal rato que me había hecho pasar pero al ver mi semblante que de seguro era muy amenazador mi padre me tomó de la mano y con una seña me pidió que me tranquilizara. Cerré mis ojos y traté de respirar hondo para que la calma llegara.

_**-También ella es culpable por no respetar el lugar que le corresponde al enfrentarse sin ningún motivo a un hombre sin tomar en cuenta las consecuencias que esto conllevaría, por lo tanto sólo hay dos soluciones…**_

Decía Kyo en tono un tanto pacificador para que de esa manera tratara de relajarme un poco.

_**-¿Y cuáles son esas alternativas?**_

Preguntó muy serio mi padre que por fin hacía acto de presencia.

_**-Una es su respectivo castigo el cual consiste en realizar labores de limpieza durante el trimestre completo después de terminar sus clases y la segunda opción es que se ofrezcan una disculpa mutuamente y que esto que ocurrió jamás se vuelva a repetir porque entonces me veré forzado a expulsarlos definitivamente de este Colegio.**_

¡¡¿Qué¡¡¿Qué¿Disculparme yo? Kyo había perdido totalmente la cordura al hacerme tal petición, por supuesto que no me disculparía con ella primero muerto antes que rebajarme todavía más.

_**-¿Y bien cuál es su respuesta?**_

Preguntó Kyo impaciente pues ninguno de los acusados contestaba.

_**-Yo no voy a disculparme.**_

Respondí tajante e indignado.

_**-Mucho menos yo… ya me rebajé demasiado pelando con un debilucho como para encima pedirle una disculpa…**_

Comentó esa ingrata provocándome más con sus palabras y sus ofensas.

_**-Como gusten, les di una buena opción y la desperdiciaron por orgullo, entonces se atendrán a las consecuencias, a partir de mañana comenzará su castigo y lo harán juntos sin recibir ayuda de nadie ¿Entendido Kurosaki?...**_

Esto último lo recalcó con más énfasis Kyo porque de seguro estaba informado de que Miroku me ayudaba con el castigo que Kuroda me había impuesto hace unas semanas.

_**-Entendido…**_

Respondí de muy mala gana, ahora comprendía que hubiera sido mejor ofrecer una tonta disculpa que estar el resto del trimestre acompañado de esa mujer.

_**-Señores de familia espero que estén de acuerdo con este castigo ya que la soberbia de estos jóvenes es infinita y por lo visto ninguno de los dos cederá, después de todo esto les servirá de lección para que entiendan de una vez por todas que ocupar las artes marciales llevados por los impulsos conlleva a resultados muy negativos y nada prometedores.**_

Ambos padres aceptaron y no objetaron nada, de inmediato aquella señora se levantó se despidió cordialmente del Kyo y mi padre para llevarse por fin a sus desagradables hijas. Mi padre en cambio no se movió y Kyo me hizo una seña para que me sentara en el lugar que la señora había ocupado momentos antes, espero a que la puerta se cerrara y volvió a hablar:

_**-Inuyasha ¿Qué fue lo que te pasó¿Por qué perdiste así la cabeza?**_

Ahora su tono era amable se comportaba como yo lo conocía.

_**-Que mas da lo que me halla pasado de todas maneras estoy castigado ¿O no? Así que deja de fingir que no estás molesto conmigo porque tu falsedad me irrita más de lo que ya estoy.**_

Respondí molesto por los cambios emocionales de Kyo, ansiaba salir de ahí cuanto antes por que supuse que mi padre me reprendería con sus gritos y reclamos por lo que había hecho.

_**-¿Estás así por lo que ocurrió con Katsuragi en la sala de maestros?**_

Preguntó Kyo dando en el clavo.

_**-Demasiado molesto… ¿Por qué no me dejaste que le diera su merecido? Ya confesó que fue él el responsable de que mi amigo esté en un hospital lo menos que se merecía eran unos buenos golpes.**_

_**-Tienes razón Inuyasha pero esa no es la forma de hacerlo pagar, tienes que ser paciente y esperar a que tu amigo recobre la conciencia y pueda declarar en contra de ese muchacho.**_

_**-¿Esperar¿Y que tal si Miroku se queda así por años¿Quién se encargará de denunciar a su agresor? Lo siento pero eso no va conmigo... ¡¡Náraku es quien debería estar en la cárcel pagando su crimen o mejor dicho él debería estar ocupando el lugar de Miroku!!**_

Grité furioso por la justificación tan absurda que Kyo me dio y sin más me di la vuelta y salí del la dirección estampando la puerta dejándolo tanto a mi padre como a él con la palabra en la boca. Comencé a correr desesperado, escapando del Colegio y perdiéndome entre una inmensidad de calles hasta que llegue al hospital…

Mis instintos me llevaron hacia la única persona que siempre me sonreía y me apoyaba cuando me encontraba molesto, pero ahora esa persona… mi amigo… no me respondía… dormía en un sueño que parecía eterno.

Deseaba platicar con Miroku, no me importaba si él no podía contestarme pero algo en mi interior me afirmaba que quizás si podría escucharme, tenía que verlo a como diera lugar. Ya tenía un pie en la entrada del hospital cuando el vigilante me detuvo.

_**-Buenas tardes ¿Viene a consulta?**_

Me preguntó amablemente pero mirándome de pies a cabeza sin pasar por alto mi aspecto.

_**-No, vengo a ver a mi amigo.**_

Respondí con cierta impaciencia y dando un paso hacia delante ignorando a aquel sujeto, pero detuvo mi andar con su brazo impidiéndome el paso.

_**-Lo siento joven pero no puede entrar en esas condiciones.**_

¡¡¡DIABLOS SÓLO FALTABA QUE ME PARTIERA UN RAYO PARA ARRUINAR MÁS MI DÍA!!! No tuve otra opción que regresarme por el camino por el que había venido, era lógico que por mi insalubre aspecto no me permitieran la entrada. Así que si en verdad quería ver a mi amigo no tenía otra opción que regresar a la casa y cambiarme, aunque eso significara volverme a encontrar con mi padre.

Tardé una hora en llegar a mi casa, me regresé caminando, había muchas cosas en qué pensar. Introduje mi mano en la bolsa de mi pantalón para buscar mis llaves, pero… las perdí no estaban así que toque el timbre. No tardaron mucho en escucharse unos pasos y cuando Kaede abrió la puerta no pudo evitar un gesto de terror.

_**-¡¡¡¿PERO QUÉ LE PASÓ JOVEN¡¡¡¿QUIÉN LO HA GOLPEADO?!!!**_

Gritó escandalizada.

_**-No es nada, estoy bien y por favor no me hagas más preguntas.**_

Contesté en un tono de fastidio.

_**-Como diga joven…**_

Kaede guardó silencio y su rostro denotó cierta tristeza, me había portado de una manera muy grosera con ella y el remordimiento comenzaba a punzarme

_**-¿Mi padre ya regresó?**_

Pregunté de una manera más educada.

_**-Si, lo está esperando en el despacho…**_

Ni hablar, no podía evitar esa "conversación" con mi papá así que entré a la casa y después al despacho sin previo aviso…

_**-Me dijo Kaede que quieres hablar conmigo.**_

_**-Así es hijo, por favor siéntate.**_

Mi padre se mostraba muy tranquilo y sobre todo amable y eso me provocaba más temor. Por mucho tiempo el silencio reinó, yo no tenía la menor intención de tomar iniciativa para comenzar la plática, sólo tenía que esperar a sus reproches y reclamos…

_**-Inuyasha ¿Tanto significa ese muchacho para ti?**_

Preguntó repentinamente mi padre mirándome fijamente a lo ojos, su extraña pregunta me desconcertó totalmente y tardé algunos segundos en digerir por completo aquellas palabras pero mi respuesta fue firme y sincera…

_**-Mucho… es el único amigo que he tenido en toda mi vida.**_

_**-¿Y Kyo ya no lo es? Antes me reprochabas que él, era la única persona que te escuchaba.**_

_**-Lo sé pero no me refiero a eso, Kyo siempre será mi amigo y maestro pero Miroku… papá… es el primer amigo que tengo que es de mi edad y que no huye con mi presencia y ahora… él está…**_

Empuñaba con fuerza mis puños el cuerpo me temblaba de impotencia e ira, sentía que la sangre me hervía y que estallaría en cualquier momento…

_**-Desahógate Inuyasha… al parecer los golpes que propinaste y que recibiste el día de hoy no fueron suficientes para aliviar tu dolor.**_

Esas palabras me dolieron más que nada. Lo miré con coraje, él se levantó de su asiento caminó y se detuvo frente a mi para después arrodillarse y abrazarme. No opuse resistencia a aquella repentina muestra de afecto, su cuerpo era cálido ya no soporté más y ni siquiera pude contener las lágrimas que comenzaban a resbalar por mi rostro. Lo que más me dolía era no poder ayudar a mi amigo, hubiera preferido estar en su lugar… ser yo quien yaciera inerte en una cama de hospital alejado del mundo terrenal. Mi padre no comentó nada, sólo dejó que me desahogara y sinceramente no sentí vergüenza llorar en sus brazos.

_**-¿Por qué no puedo ayudarlo¿Por qué no puedo darle a Náraku su castigo?**_

Gritaba desconsolado una y otra vez, mi voz y mi llanto retumbaban por toda la casa, necesitaba sacar todo ese dolor o terminaría por explotar y entre toda mi angustia pude sentir las manos de mi padre acariciándome la espalda, como si de esa manera tratara de quitarme de encima esa gran loza que me pesaba cada vez más.

_**-Papá… ¿Dime que hago¿Por qué todo mundo me impide darle su merecido a ese mal nacido?**_

El tomó mi rostro con ambas manos y volvió a mirarme fijamente.

_**-Por que pondrías más en riesgo la vida de tu amigo Inuyasha… por eso Kyo tuvo que actuar de es manera.**_

_**-No entiendo…**_

Respondí mientras me limpiaba mis lágrimas.

_**-Mira hijo… desgraciadamente ese joven… tu amigo… aún está inconciente y su agresor sabe perfectamente que si habla lo mandarán directo a la cárcel, Kyo y yo suponemos que siendo un sujeto de lo más peligroso tratará de desaparecerlo del mapa ¿Me explico? Kyo ya me contó lo sucedido cuando trataste de golpear a ese malhechor en el Colegio pero él tuvo que fingir molestia hacia ti para que ese tipo no sospechara que estaba de tu lado.**_

_**-Pero… ¿Y por qué no me dijo eso?**_

_**-Por que estabas tan enojado que ni siquiera le diste la oportunidad de explicarte y preferiste huir.**_

_**-De nada sirvió porque no me dejaron entrar al hospital.**_

_**-Lo supuse por eso en lugar de seguirte preferí venir a la casa porque sabía que tarde o temprano regresarías.**_

_**-¿Y no estás enojado por lo que pasó con la muchacha esa?**_

_**-Un poco, pienso que no es correcto pelear cuando nuestros sentimientos nublan nuestra mente como les pasó a ustedes dos, por eso se les impuso ese castigo, si hubieran dialogado antes nada de esto ocurría y tú no tendrías todos estos golpes.**_

_**-Quizás me desquité con ella de mi coraje hacia Náraku…**_

_**-Es lo más probable… y aún así mira como te dejó… tienes que entrenar más hijo…**_

Comentó con una leve sonrisa.

_**-Ya no me digas eso, que es vergonzoso que una mujer me humillara de esa manera.**_

_**-No malinterpretes mi comentario Inuyasha, me refiero a que tienes que entrenar más tu mente para que puedas concentrarte en cualquier pelea, estoy seguro que eres más fuerte que esa muchacha pero tu mente y corazón estaban tan resentidos que perdiste…**_

_**-Creo que hasta no ver a Miroku sano y salvo no podré despejar mi mente.**_

Contesté melancólicamente.

_**-Tomate tu tiempo y lo mejor es que te des un baño y comas algo para que ahora sí puedas estar cerca de tu amigo.**_

_**-Gracias… papá.**_

_**-No es nada…. Ahh se me olvidaba aquí está tu mochila los olvidaste en tu salón.**_

Esa acción me hizo recordar a Miroku cuando me advirtió la segunda ocasión que olvidé mis útiles en la escuela que a la tercera quizás ya no estaría él para dármela… y eso me entristeció todavía más.

_**-¿Pasa algo?**_

Preguntó inquieto mi padre al ver que contemplaba una y otra vez aquel objeto.

_**-No nada, ya me voy.**_

Sentí que me quitaban un peso de encima al salir de aquella habitación, era la primera vez que hablaba tan tranquilamente con mi padre, sin peleas y reclamos, me di cuenta de que Kyo tenía razón al decir que mi papá aún era un ser humano sólo que por mucho tiempo se olvidó de quién era en realidad.

Traté de evitar encontrarme con mi madre porque de sólo imaginarme la cara de espanto que pondría y sus múltiples preguntas llenas de angustia por lo ocurrido desvanecerían por completo aquellos momentos en el despacho y provocarían que me sintiera más miserable. Entré a mi recamara, aventé mi mochila y me di un baño. Cuando hube terminado y ya vestido me recosté en la cama, me sentía muy cansado y con el cuerpo adolorido. No era para menos, esa chica sí que golpeaba muy fuerte, nunca me había topado con una contrincante así y eso me provocaba cierta emoción y algo de inquietud. Era la primera vez en mi vida que una mujer ocupaba mi mente.

Dormí algunas horas, ya había oscurecido cuando desperté, en mi reloj eran las 8:·35 PM me levanté sobresaltado y me maldije una y otra vez por haber dormitado de esa manera cuando debería estar cerca de mi amigo. Me apresuré a cambiarme de ropa, tomé algo y dinero y bajé las escaleras de mi casa corriendo.

_**-¿A dónde vas Inuyasha?**_

Preguntó mi padre extrañado por mi actitud tan apresurada.

_**-Al hospital, se me hizo tarde y…**_

_**-No puedes ir en este momento.**_

_**-¡¡¿Por qué?!!**_

Pregunté extrañado.

_**-Porque Kyo se encuentra ahora mismo con el familiar de tu amigo y recuerda que no deben verlos juntos…**_

_**-¡Eso no es justo¡Yo tengo que estar con él!**_

_**-Mañana podrás ir, por ahora es conveniente que descanses o de lo contrario no rendirás con eficiencia ¿Comprendes?**_

Mi padre tenía razón una cosa era tener el entusiasmo muy en alto y otra muy diferente que el cuerpo me respondiera de la misma manera. Y comencé a percatarme que las dolorosas consecuencias de mi disputa ya hacían efecto en mi y ahora me sentía débil, cansado y adolorido.

_**-Si tienes tarea que hacer mejor hazla para que puedas tener más tiempo libre.**_

Comentó él de lo más tranquilo como si no pasara nada.

_**-No tengo tarea…**_

En realidad no sabía si existía esa palabra en mi vocabulario porque raras eran las ocasiones en que yo realizaba tal acción. Las únicas veces que hice la tarea fue cuando me encontraba en el negocio de Miroku, ahí los dos aprovechábamos el tiempo y debatíamos sobre si lo que realizábamos estaba bien o mal pero desde aquel accidente no volví a tomar ni un solo lápiz o pluma, es más no tenía conocimiento alguno de si el fin de semana tenía labores que hacer.

_**-¿Y mi mamá?**_

Pregunté al percatarme de su ausencia y también para cambiar el tema.

_**-Fue a visitar a algunos de sus viejos amigos, creo que no llegará a dormir el día de hoy…**_

Respondió él con tono aburrido.

_**-Que bueno… por lo menos no me torturará con sus preocupaciones el día de hoy.**_

_**-No hables así, es lógico que se preocupe por ti, todos lo hacemos hasta la misma Kaede, bueno en realidad ella siempre ha sido buena persona con todos nosotros pero con el que más se ha identificado es con Sessho…**_

Mi padre no terminó su frase y su semblante se mostró serio al instante. Me di cuenta que después de todo aún guardaba cierto cariño por su hijo mayor pero su orgullo no le permitía mostrar esas pequeñas debilidades.

_**-Ya es tarde, mejor vete a dormir, yo mientras…**_

Mi padre ya no sabía que hacer se puso nervioso y entonces se me ocurrió…

_**-¿Por qué no cenamos juntos?**_

Le pregunté y al escuchar esto mi padre se asombró sobre manera porque era la primera vez que yo le hacía una invitación así.

_**-¿Juntos¿Tú y yo?**_

_**-Bueno si no quieres no hay problema…**_

_**-No claro que no hay problema es que….**_

_**-¿Qué pasa?**_

_**-Me siento extraño… siempre estamos peleando y ahora pareciera que ha nacido una nueva persona en ti Inuyasha…**_

_**-Deja de decir tonterías o harás que me arrepienta y me encierre en mi habitación.**_

_**-No te molestes por eso¿Y a donde quieres ir?**_

_**-No se, me da igual.**_

_**-Bueno conozco un lugar muy tranquilo, espero que aún exista.**_

_**-Bien entonces vamos…**_

Mi padre tomó su abrigo del perchero y buscó su cartera pero no estaba ahí…

_**-Espérame un momento dejé el dinero en el escritorio.**_

_**-¿Y quién te dijo que vas a pagar tú? Yo te invité y el que paga soy yo.**_

Respondí con una sonrisa en el rostro misma que me devolvió mi padre. Salimos de la casa y subimos a un vehículo negro, supuse que mi padre lo había alquilado para su estancia en este país.

Él condujo por calles desconocidas, en una zona muy tranquila sin tanta gente y comercios. Se estacionó frente a un café de estilo tradicional y entramos. Era un lugar muy tranquilo con un aroma dulce y exquisito. En lugar de grandes mesas y sillas sólo había pequeñas mesillas con dos cojines a los lados. Al parecer mi padre me leyó el pensamiento porque nos sentamos en el lugar más alejado y escondido.

_**-¿Y bien que quieres pedir?**_

Me preguntó mi padre mientras una señora nos entregaba la carta.

_**-Sólo un café y un pastel.**_

Contesté con desgana porque sinceramente no tenía apetito.

_**-Creo que también pediré lo mismo…**_

La señora tomó la orden y se fue, tanto mi papá como yo nos quedamos callados, era difícil para mí hablar, porque la persona que tenía enfrente era desconocida desde cierto punto y aún seguía cuestionándome qué pudo haber pasado para que repentinamente cambiara de actitud.

_**-Me imagino que pasa por tu mente Inuyasha…**_

Comentó mi padre y yo me quedé un poco helado con ese tono ¿Tan obvia fue mi curiosidad?

_**-Te has de estar preguntando que fue lo que pasó entre Kyo y yo cuando llegué de Italia… ¿O me equivocó?**_

Me conformé con asentar la cabeza.

_**-Bueno cuando Izayoi y tú salieron hacia el hospital Kyo y yo estuvimos a punto de comenzar una riña, yo propiné el primer golpe que él esquivó con facilidad y después me tomó del cuello y me paralizó por completo…**_

_**-Si me lo imagino… sé lo que se siente cuando él paraliza de esa manera a su contrincante.**_

Comenté al recordar la forma en que me detuvo cuando me encontró peleando con aquella mujer…

_**-Como sea… no voy a contarte que pasó después porque no es importante debido a que me tuve que tranquilizar o terminaría asfixiado. Después de eso platicamos bastante sobre mi forma tan materialista y superficial de ser y lo mucho que estaba perdiendo por el dinero…**_

Yo no comenté nada sólo escuchaba, pero sabía perfectamente a qué se refería.

_**-Estuve perdido muchos años hijo, fueron tantos que ya ni siquiera recordaba lo que era reírse y ser feliz con mi familia, me obsesioné tanto en absurdos ideales que los estaba perdiendo por completo a ustedes y en especial a ti… Kyo me dijo que el culpable de que tú seas así soy yo y que por eso me desprecias…**_

¿Qué podía contestarle? Pude haberle dicho… _"No te preocupes papá te perdono y olvidaremos todo lo ocurrido…"_ o _"Estás equivocado yo nunca te despreciaría…"_ no tuve el valor de mentirle de esa forma y él lo sabía perfectamente porque para mi era casi imposible olvidar el pasado de la noche a la mañana…

_**-Nunca podremos recuperar el tiempo perdido y creo que ya es algo tarde para tratar de enmendar mis errores porque tú ya tienes una personalidad formada, un carácter propio y yo simplemente no puedo seguir entrometiéndome más en tu vida Inuyasha…**_

_**-Puede que tengas razón en muchas cosas… pero opino que no todo está perdido si has decidido cambiar que bueno, sinceramente para mi este cambio fue muy repentino y aún no lo asimilo bien y puede que me lleve algo de tiempo pero te agradezco que reaccionaras y sobre todo que cambies no para nosotros sino para ti…**_

Él volvió a sonreírme y cambiamos de tema. Continuamos hablando de diversos temas por mucho tiempo hasta que mi padre pidió la cuenta y salimos de aquel lugar.

_**-Hay un sitio de que me gustaría que conocieras.**_

Dijo cuando ya nos encontrábamos en el interior del automóvil.

_**-¿Y dónde queda eso?**_

Pregunté extrañado.

_**-No muy lejos de aquí es un lugar muy tranquilo y despoblado ahí fue donde Kyo y yo nos la pasamos la noche anterior.**_

_**-Como digas.**_

Contesté con desgana porque no me interesaba estar en el mismo lugar donde a mi padre quizás tuvieron que golpearlo para reaccionara.

El automóvil continuaba su camino y me dio la impresión de que nos alejábamos cada vez más de la ciudad porque a nuestro alrededor había menos casas y más terrenos despoblados y oscuros.

_**-¿Oye me quieres llevar a otra ciudad?**_

Por un momento pensé que mi padre me había secuestrado para que nos regresáramos a Italia, pero si esas eran sus intenciones lo lamentaría porque yo encontraría la manera de escaparme porque de Japón nadie me sacaba ni siquiera con una pistola en la cabeza.

_**-No te asustes no es nada malo, ya casi llegamos…**_

El automóvil comenzó a disminuir su velocidad hasta detenerse en un terreno pedregoso a pocos metros de la carretera. Mi padre bajó y yo por unos momentos dudé en seguirlo pero no tenía otra opción y también descendí del vehículo.

La noche era fresca y clara, el viento soplaba con delicadeza refrescando hasta el último poro de mi cuerpo invadiéndome con su aroma campestre y natural.

_**-Sígueme hay que caminar…**_

_**-Está bien…**_

Este jueguito comenzaba a cansarme y las intenciones de papá cada vez me intrigaban más. Seguimos andando, internándonos un poco en el bosque. Yo me tropezaba continuamente con algunas raíces de los árboles muy al contrario de mi padre que parecía que conocía el lugar perfectamente como si nunca se hubiera ausentado de este país.

Minutos más tarde en nuestro andar, la cantidad de árboles comenzaba a disminuir poco a poco hasta que nos encontramos en un llano totalmente despejado a mitad de bosque dónde el viento soplaba con un poco más de intensidad.

_**-¿Y bien¿No te gusta?**_

Preguntó mi padre emocionado y sonriente al mismo tiempo que se acostaba en el fresco pasto de aquel lugar.

_**-No entiendo ¿Qué es este sitio?**_

Volví a cuestionarlo por el extraño lugar al que me había traído.

_**-Pues a simple vista no tiene nada de especial pero si te recostaras y miraras el cielo encontrarías muchos significados.**_

Obedecí aquellas palabras y me recosté boca arriba mirando a las estrellas. Era la primera vez en mi vida que hacía algo así, nunca le di importancia a ese tipo de fenómenos…

_**-¿No tienes la sensación de sentirte liberado?**_

Preguntó él con los ojos cerrados como si viviera su propio sueño.

_**-Mas bien me siento algo extraño esto es nuevo para mí.**_

_**-No te preocupes sólo déjate llevar y disfruta del momento, aquí puedes hacer lo que quieras nadie vendrá a molestarte…**_

_**-¿Cómo es que conoces este lugar?**_

_**-Yo vivía cerca de aquí cuando era niño y cuando conocí a Kyo los dos descubrimos este lugar mientras jugábamos y desde ese entonces este sitio ha sido como una especie de guarida secreta para nosotros. Cada vez que algún problema nos sobrecogía veníamos siempre aquí para platicar o pelear según fuera el caso…**_

_**-No me imagino la infinidad de cosas que se vivieron aquí.**_

_**-Tienes razón… todo este ambiente ha sido testigo de innumerables experiencias…**_

Él volvió a cerrar sus ojos y se relajó completamente, yo en cambio miré las estrellas y comencé a buscar formas en ellas. Aquellos puntos de luz se unían como arte de magia formando un sin fin de figuras pero tuve que detener su juego por que la silueta de una mujer apareció entre ellas.

¿Qué diablos me ocurría¿Por qué pensaba en ella¿Qué significaba esta sensación¿Coraje? No, no lo era… mucho menos venganza o rencor era… ¿Atracción…?

¡¡No, no, no y no¡¡Tenía que borrar a Kikyou de mis pensamientos…!! Kikyou… ese es su nombre… no pude olvidarlo y comenzó a retumbar en mi mente una y otra vez. Este sentimiento me provocó miedo y enderecé mi cuerpo violentamente como si acabara de despertar de una horrible pesadilla

_**-¿Qué te ocurre? Estás muy inquieto… ¿Ya quieres irte?**_

Preguntó papá al percatarse de mi actitud.

_**-No, no es eso… es que… hay algo que no me deja en paz…**_

_**-¿Y puedo saberlo?**_

_**-No sé, ni yo mismo se cómo explicarlo… pero tiene que ver con ella…**_

_**-¿Con una mujer? Vaya Inuyasha ya te habías tardado en interesarte en las mujeres… ¿Y quién es la afortunada que te ha cautivado?**_

_**-¡¡Ella no me ha cautivado!! No malinterpretes, es sólo que…**_

Grité sobresaltado pero volví a quedarme callado al no encontrar las palabras indicadas para describir lo que me sucedía.

_**-¿Es la primera vez que te ocurre esto?**_

Yo asentí con la cabeza mis sentimientos estaban totalmente confundidos.

_**-Es lógico que te asustes, cuando me enamoré por primera vez sólo tenía 12 años, pero sólo era un amor platónico porque esa chica ya se encontraba cursando su último año de preparatoria…**_

_**-Yo no me he enamorado, de eso estoy seguro.**_

_**-Entiendo… pero aunque trates de fingir, eso que ha comenzado a nacer en ti ya comienza a tener un nombre…**_

_**-No quiero enamorarme, ese sentimiento me repugna, todo mundo hace tonterías "en nombre el amor" detesto que las personas sean tan débiles como para dejarse llevar por sensaciones tan superficiales…**_

_**-Oye sólo tienes dieciséis años y ya hablas como un viejo amargado y solitario.**_

_**-Pues eso es lo que pienso y te juro que ese sentimiento no perturbará mi vida.**_

_**-¿Seguro? Ya veremos que ocurre después de algún tiempo.**_

_**-Te lo aseguro, sacaré a esa mujer de mi mente además ni vale la pena fijarme en ella…**_

Mi padre sonrió y volvió a perderse en su propio mundo mientras que yo me quedé con la firme decisión de no dejarme embaucar por el amor…

_**-Y ya que nos estamos sincerándonos hay algo que he querido saber durante muchos años…**_

Pregunté cambiando de tema y aprovechando que estos momentos con mi progenitor afloraban como nunca antes.

_**-Dime… ¿Qué quieres saber?**_

Contestó él sin abrir los ojos y de lo más tranquilo.

_**-¿Por qué odias tanto a Sesshomaru?**_

Un viento helado caminó sobre nosotros como advirtiéndome que había metido la pata y que en cualquier momento la antigua personalidad de papá regresaría por mencionar aquel nombre prohibido. El silencio reinó por mucho tiempo, fue tan largo que pensé que nunca obtendría una respuesta pero…

_**-Yo no odio a tu hermano, jamás odiaría a mi propio hijo pero hay un pasado Inuyasha que aún me duele y del cual no tengo el valor de hablarte.**_

_**-Perdón si te incomodé… pero pienso que si nosotros comenzamos a arreglar nuestras diferencias también podrías hacerlo con tu hijo mayor.**_

_**-Algún día lo haré, aunque se que él jamás me perdonará y viviré con ese martirio toda mi vida y ni siquiera con la misma muerte podré enmendar el daño que le hice a Sesshomaru.**_

Una pequeña lágrima resbaló por una de sus mejillas y me sentí mal por haberlo hecho recordar esos momentos tristes.

_**-Será mejor irnos ya, es más de media noche…**_

Comentó él levantándose para después retomar el camino que lo conducía hacia su automóvil.

_**-Como gustes.**_

Contesté sin reclamos. Nadie volvió a pronunciar palabra alguna mientras el automóvil se dirigía a casa. Los momentos tranquilos y sinceros que por primera vez compartía con mi padre terminé destruyéndolos por mi estupidez.

Llegamos a la casa con el mismo silencio que nos seguía persiguiendo desde aquel lugar…

_**-Buenas noches, que descanses…**_

Se despidió mi padre con seriedad y volvió a encerrarse en su despacho. Yo no tuve más remedio que regresar a mi habitación con el remordimiento carcomiéndome y con la inquietud de que quizás mi papá volvería a ser el mismo de siempre cuando el amanecer llegara. Me tumbé en la cama y comencé a dormir…

Soñaba con una sangrienta pelea en donde una persona gritaba, yo no entendía nada, apenas y podía escuchar pero a medida que avanzaba hacia aquellas sombras los sonidos y las imágenes se hacían mas audibles y nítidas, mi corazón se aceleraba, el joven gritaba ¿Quién era?

_**-¡¡Inuyasha¡¡Inuyasha!!**_

Gritó otra voz y yo desperté sobresaltado y sudando.

_**-¿Hijo que te pasa?**_

Preguntó la voz de una mujer y tardé varios segundos en asimilar mi realidad.

_**-¿Mamá? **_

Dije confundido al ver el rostro preocupado y aterrorizado de mi madre y aún lado de ella también se encontraba papá.

_**-¿Te sientes bien¿Te duele algo?**_

Preguntaron ambos al mismo tiempo.

_**-Estoy bien, no me duele nada ¿Por qué ponen esas caras?**_

Cuestioné consternado al ver sus rostros llenos de confusión.

_**-Es que nos asustaste… comenzaste a gritar y cuando entramos te retorcías en la cama.**_

Explicó ella mientras limpiaba el sudor de mi frente con su mano.

_**-¿Gritar? Yo no he gritado… sólo tuve un sueño extraño pero nada más…**_

_**-¿Estás seguro?**_

Preguntó mi padre no muy convencido.

_**-En verdad, no estoy mintiendo sólo fue un sueño insignificante.**_

Volví a insistirles para que no se siguieran preocupando por mí.

_**-Debes de estar muy estresado hijo tienes que descansar más, no me gusta verte así.**_

Comentaba mi madre con preocupación.

_**-¿Qué hora es?**_

Pregunté al ver en mi ventana que ya comenzaba a amanecer y eso me extrañó porque tenía la sensación de haber dormitado sólo unos cuantos minutos.

_**-Son poco más de las 6:00 AM**_

Contestó ella.

_**-¡¡Tengo que ir al hospital!!**_

Y me levanté abruptamente.

_**-Primero tienes que asearte y desayunar, también tu madre quiere hablar contigo sobre lo ocurrido ayer Inuyasha.**_

Dijo con firmeza mi padre y abandonó la habitación sin decir nada más dejándome a solas con mamá.

_**-Tu padre ya me contó lo que ocurrió ¿Ya no te duele el cuerpo?**_

Preguntó ella con cierta timidez.

_**-Aún me siento algo adolorido pero no es nada ya se me pasará.**_

Contesté sentado a un lado de ella con el cuerpo encorvado y mirando hacia el suelo en la orilla de mi cama.

_**-Inuyasha… mañana nos regresaremos a Italia.**_

_**-¿Qué¿Pero por qué? si apenas llegaron…**_

_**-Lo sé pero… tu padre cree que nuestra presencia te incomoda y lo que menos quiere es perturbarte.**_

_**-¿Y por qué no me lo dijo él?**_

Reclamé algo molesto.

_**-No tuvo el valor… a él le duele más que a nadie abandonarte en estos momentos… o ¿Acaso te gustaría que nos quedáramos más tiempo a tu lado?**_

Preguntó ella con cierto brillo en sus ojos que denotaban emoción, pero yo no contesté porque simplemente no sabía que decir ya que una parte de mi deseaba la compañía y el apoyo de mis padres pero mi otra mitad ansiaba desesperadamente volver a su soledad y alejarse cuanto antes se aquellas personas.

Mi madre bajó su mirada se levantó y al ver mi indecisión interpretó mi silencio como una negativa y salió de mi alcoba sin decir ni una sola palabra. Me tumbé en mi cama pensando una y otra vez en lo que realmente quería pero no llegué a ninguna conclusión y cuando miré el despertador ya había pasado más de una hora. Ya no quería seguir perdiendo el tiempo y rápidamente me di una ducha y bajé a desayunar. Ninguno de nosotros mencionó ni una sola palabra en el comedor como si de repente todos hubiéramos perdido el habla. Terminé mis alimentos y di las gracias…

_**-¿No irás a la escuela hoy?**_

Preguntó con tono serio papá.

_**-Hoy no, iré a ver a Miroku…**_

Respondí con frialdad.

-**_Sólo te recuerdo que tienes un castigo que cumplir Inuyasha…._**

Me recordó él y por su actitud me di cuenta que volvía a ser el mismo de siempre.

_**-Lo sé, estaré puntual para cumplir mi castigo, adiós…**_

Repliqué con fastidio de tan sólo volver a escuchar su habitual tono autoritario. Me di la media vuelta, avancé unos pasos y…

_**-Espera hijo… yo te llevaré, quiero conocer al abuelo de tu amigo y darle las gracias…**_

_**-¿Las gracias¿De qué?**_

Pregunté confundido.

_**-Por que gracias a ellos has cambiado y ya no estás sólo.**_

Yo no me opuse a su proposición y dejé que me acompañara. Una hora más tarde ya nos encontrábamos en el hospital y en esta ocasión sí me dejaron entrar sin ningún problema. Subimos por el ascensor hasta el quinto piso donde se encontraban todos los pacientes de Terapia Intensiva. Salimos por un pasillo largo y estrecho y pocos metros después nos encontramos con la Sala de Espera. No había muchas personas y el Abuelo no se encontraba en ese lugar quizás estaría con algún médico preguntando por la salud de su nieto y tanto mi padre como yo nos sentamos a esperar en silencio. El tiempo me parecía tan eterno, todo era calma, médicos y enfermeras yendo de un lugar para otro, todo resultaba muy tranquilo sólo había una persona sentada a poca distancia de nosotros que se dedicaba a leer su periódico tranquilamente y un intendente que se paseaba de un lado a otro mirando hacia todos lados.

_**-Hola Inuyasha ¿Cómo estás?**_

Preguntó una voz senil y pacífica.

_**-Hola Abuelo que gusto verlo.**_

Dije algo asombrado porque repentinamente el anciano apareció de la nada atrás de mí.

_**-¿Qué te pasó¿Por qué tienes tantos golpes?**_

Preguntó él preocupado.

_**-No es nada, fue sólo un entrenamiento en la escuela…**_

_**-Entiendo… Miroku me comentó que su nuevo maestro de artes marciales es una persona agresiva pero no pensé que fuera para tanto…**_

Mi padre rasgó su garganta al escuchar ese comentario negativo hacia su hijo y fue en ese momento cuando el Abuelo se percató de su presencia e intervine de inmediato…

_**-Él es mi padre acaba de llegar hace unos días de Italia…**_

Comenté a manera de presentación y mi padre le extendió la mano cortésmente.

_**-Mucho gusto soy el señor Inutashio Kurosaki es un placer conocerlo por fin… no tiene idea lo preocupado que mi hijo ha estado estos días.**_

_**-Lo sé señor Kurosaki, Inuyasha le tiene una gran estima a mi nieto y gracias a él aún está con vida… ¡Pero que tonto! No me he presentado mi nombre es Tsukasa Ishida.**_

Y una vez más los señores se volvieron a dar la mano y luego se sentaron en sus respectivos asientos.

_**-¿Y cómo sigue Miroku?**_

Pregunté preocupado y esperanzado de que las noticias que me dieran fueran buenas…

_**-Ay Inuyasha sigue igual…, aún no reacciona, precisamente acabo de hablar con el médico que lo atiende y me comentó que mi nieto no quiere responder al tratamiento, es como si deseara no despertar…**_

_**-¡Eso es imposible! Miroku no desearía su propia muerte…**_

Comenté indignado porque un tonto doctor se atreviera a decir que los deseos por sobrevivir de mi amigo se habían menguado cuando en realidad Miroku amaba y valoraba por sobre todas las cosas su vida y me causaba coraje que lo consideraran un cobarde…

_**-Yo también pensé lo mismo… pero… la vida de mi nieto no ha sido nada fácil… perdió a sus padres cuando sólo tenía seis años y toda su vida lo único que ha anhelado es ser más fuerte para vengarse de los Katsuragi pero con este atentado… siento que él mismo ha de pensar que es débil e incapaz de dar justicia por su propia mano…**_

Jamás me imagine que Miroku atravesara por tantas tribulaciones y me acababa de enterar de que sus padres estaban muertos… nunca se me ocurrió preguntarle a mi amigo acerca de su familia porque supuse que sus progenitores se encontraban viviendo en otro país como los míos, independientemente de que no me gustaba preguntar sobre ese tipo de temas ya que a mi me disgustaba que lo hicieran conmigo.

_**-Que pena que siendo tan joven tenga que pasar por todo esto.**_

Comentó mi padre con pensar.

_**-Lo sé pero Miroku es fuerte y sé que reaccionará de un momento a otro.**_

Contestó con entusiasmo el Abuelo y lo envidiaba por tener el ánimo tan elevado porque yo me sentía triste y se me hacía imposible creer que detrás del rostro de Miroku lleno de alegría y amor por la vida se escondiera un pasado tan oscuro.

Mi padre y el abuelo cambiaron de tema y comenzaron a conversar sobre cualquier cosa pero yo no puse atención me perdí en mis propios pensamientos miré a mi alrededor y todo seguía normal, no había rastros de Náraku por los alrededores salvo las mismas personas que se encontraban cuando llegamos. Cerré mis ojos… otra vez esos gritos… aquellas imágenes borrosas, avancé, seguía sin distinguir nada, pero mi deseo por descubrir el origen de aquellas voces era más fuerte, mi corazón se aceleró. Poco a poco las imágenes comenzaban a aclarase, ahora ya distinguía a un grupo de personas golpeando a alguien y ese alguien pedía auxilio, corrí y corrí y entonces…

_**-¡¡¡Inuyasha ayúdame, no me abandones!!!**_

_**-¡¡Miroku!!! **_

Grité horrorizado ¡¡La persona que gritaba y a la que golpeaban era él!! No lo dudé y corrí en su auxilio desesperado pero alguien me tomó por lo brazos y me detuvo miré hacia atrás ¡Era Náraku! El muy infeliz me sonreía mientras los otros desgraciados seguían golpeando a mi amigo. Como pude me zafé de sus asquerosas manos y cuando lo miré de frente para enfrentarlo me asestó una fuerte puñalada en mi estómago retorciendo una y otra vez la navaja en el interior de mi cuerpo agrandando más mi herida y dolor… yo gritaba, mis manos estaban totalmente enjugadas en sangre y Náraku me susurró al oído… _"Yo seré quien termine con tu vida…"_

Desperté sobresaltado y bañado en sudor…

_**-¿Te pasa algo Inuyasha?**_

Preguntó mi padre con la misma preocupación que en la mañana.

_**-No, es sólo ese horrible sueño otra vez…**_

Comenté con cierto temor al recordar mi sueño, fue tan real que todavía podía sentir aquella arma destruyendo mi interior. Volví a mirar mi entorno el sujeto que antes leía el periódico había desaparecido muy al contrario del intendente que me miraba atentamente y entonces…

_**-¡¡¡Doctor tenemos una emergencia!!!**_

Gritó una enfermera fuera de si y de inmediato más de un médico atendieron su llamado.

Yo me levanté sobresaltado e instintivamente corrí porque presentía que algo grave le había ocurrido a Miroku y esta vez no se trataba de un sueño.

_**-¡¡Es el paciente Ishida necesitamos ayuda!!**_

Tanto papá, el Abuelo y yo corrimos hacia donde se encontraban todas esas personas. Estábamos muy alterados pero nadie nos daba explicaciones… todo mundo corría y entonces alcancé a escuchar…

_**-¡¡¡Es un infarto!!! Muévanse rápido… lo perdemos…**_

¡¡¡¿Qué¡¡Un infarto!! Y sin pensarlo corrí hacia aquella habitación en donde trataban de salvarle la vida a mi amigo pero un tipo me detuvo…

_**-No puede pasar es zona restringida…**_

Yo lo miré furioso y de inmediato alejé su mano de mi hombro.

_**-¡¡ES MI AMIGO DÉJEME PASAR… ME NECESITA!!**_

Grité con demencia, me encontraba muy alterado, mi sueño, esta situación ¿Cuál era mi verdadera realidad?

_**-Si no se aleja tendré que sacarlo de aquí…**_

Me amenazó con seriedad aquel tipo que me superaba por mucho en estatura.

_**-¡Es mi amigo¡Me ha pedido ayuda!**_

_**-Lo siento mucho joven… pero los médicos hacen todo lo que está en sus manos para salvarle la vida a su amigo… por favor comprenda la situación…**_

Al escuchar estas palabras detuve mis fallidos intentos por acceder hacia aquella sala. Yo me encontraba totalmente consternado era como si el mismo Miroku me hubiera avisado que se encontraba en peligro por medio de mi sueño ¿O sólo era casualidad? Miré a mi padre, estaba serio, como si quisiera llamarme la atención por mi imprudencia pero luego mi vista se concentró en otra persona que de encontraba justo detrás de él era el mismo intendente que sonreía y se guardaba algo en su bolsillo y al ver su rostro se me hizo familiar, pero no lo recordaba, yo sabía que en algún lugar había visto esa cara ¿Pero Dónde? Traté de recordar una y otra vez hasta que vinieron a mi mente los recuerdos de aquella pelea en mi trabajo… ese sujeto se parecía mucho a uno de los secuaces de Náraku… no…, no… se parecía… ¡ERA EL MISMO TIPO!

La ira y la locura se apoderaron totalmente de mí y me abalancé sobre él y comencé a golpearlo con todas mis fuerzas sin tener piedad alguna. Mis movimientos fueron tan rápidos que ni siquiera le dio tiempo a ese sujeto de correr…

_**-¡¡¡INUYASHA DETENTE¿QUÉ DIABLOS TE PASA¿ESTÁS LOCO?**_

Gritó mi padre que ignoraba por completo el por qué de mi comportamiento tratando de alejarme de mi presa, pero estaba tan molesto que no le hice caso, ya nada me importaba…

_**-¡Este tipo le hizo algo a Miroku¡¡¡NÁRAKU LO MANDÓ PARA MATARLO!!!**_

Y seguí golpeándolo cada vez con mayor intensidad.

_**-¡Por dios ya déjalo lo vas a matar!**_

Decía Inútilmente mi padre que trató una vez más de detenerme jalándome de la cintura pero no contaba con que mis fuerzas fueran superiores a él y otras personas al ver que no podía conmigo se sumaron para alejarme de ese maldito que ya estaba inconciente y sangrante.

_**-¡Inuyasha hijo ya cálmate!**_

Entre doctores, enfermeros y mi padre trataban de evitar que cometiera una locura, pero mi ira sobrepasaba a la razón y a la cordura, lo único que yo quería era verlo muerto por lo que le había hecho a mi amigo pero de repente comencé a sentirme débil… sin fuerza…, la vista se me nublaba y la oscuridad comenzaba a invadirme, las fuerzas me abandonaban. Todo fue tan rápido que ni siquiera me di cuenta cuando uno de los doctores me inyectó un sedante mientras yo peleaba porque era la única manera de tranquilizarme, sólo alcancé a ver el rostro horrorizado de mi padre y después la oscuridad y el silencio se apoderaron de mi ser.

Comencé a despertar poco a poco abrí mis ojos, todo estaba oscuro me sentía adormecido ¿Dónde estaba? Enderecé mi cuerpo y me froté los ojos para tratar de que mi vista se aclarara.

_**-¡¿Pero que hago aquí?!**_

Exclamé asombrado al reconocer que me encontraba en mi habitación, todo fue tan rápido que me costaba trabajo asimilar los hechos. Yo sólo recordaba que hasta hace unos momentos me encontraba golpeando a un tipo en el hospital ¿Y por qué aparezco repentinamente en mi casa…? Más fue mi asombro cuando miré a través de la ventana y me encontré con la sorpresa de que ya era de noche. Me encontraba totalmente confundido ya no sabía si esto que estaba viviendo era real o tan sólo otro maldito sueño, traté de levantarme de mi cama a pesar de que mi cuerpo se encontraba totalmente adolorido y algo adormecido, más aparte lo mareado que me sentía cuando por fin pude ponerme en pie. Tambaleándome y con mucho esfuerzo pude llegar a la puerta y la abrí… el pasillo se encontraba oscuro, ni un solo ruido se escuchaba, sólo el choque del viento con los ventanales. Todo me daba vueltas y mi boca estaba totalmente seca, lo único que deseaba era encontrar a mi padre para que me diera una explicación, ni siquiera me sentí con fuerzas para llamarlo porque cuando lo intenté apenas y podía emitir unos leves sonidos por mi boca, lo único que salía de ella eran balbuceos.

Ya me encontraba bajando lentamente las escaleras aferrándome fuertemente con mis manos del barandal para no caerme pero di un mal paso… no pude sostenerme más y rodé por los escalones…

Golpe tras golpe me preguntaba ¿Cuándo despertaría de este horrendo sueño? Eso era lo que mi corazón pedía… que todo esto fuera sólo un sueño…

_**-¡¡¡Inuyasha¡¡¡Responde¡¡¡Háblame!!!**_

Gritaba enloquecida mi madre pero yo sólo la miraba sin poder hablar, ni mucho menos moverme.

_**-¡¡Inutashio¡¡Kaede¡¡Que alguien me ayude!!**_

Los gritos estridentes de mi madre resonaban por toda la casa y para mi era como si me estuvieran perforando la cabeza con un taladro.

_**-¡¡¿Qué pasa qué son esos gritos Izayoi?!!**_

Mi papá acaba de llegar y cuando me vio tendido en el suelo se horrorizó aun más.

_**-¡¡¡Inuyasha!!!**_

Él no podía creer lo que me ocurría y se arrodilló en mi auxilio pero yo seguía sin responder sólo miraba cómo desesperados trataban de ayudarme.

-¡**_Se cayó de las escaleras¡Hay que llamar a una ambulancia!_**

Decía mi madre con lágrimas en los ojos.

-**¡¡Kaede ¿Qué esperas pide ayuda?!!**

Gritó fuera de sí papá.

_**-No…**_

Por fin pude articular una palabra.

Mi papá volvió a mirarme y sin previo aviso me tomó en sus brazos y me llevó cargando hasta mi habitación y tras él iban Kaede y mi madre. Con una patada abrió la puerta y de inmediato me colocó en la cama.

_**-¡¡Izayoi llama al doctor… Inuyasha tienen fiebre…!!**_

Volvió a gritar papá.

_**-Papá…**_

Pronuncié con dificultad.

_**-No se vayan… no me dejen…**_

Fue lo último que dije y una vez más la oscuridad me llenó y en esta ocasión no hubo sueños, todo era tranquilidad pero con absoluto vacío. Sentía que alguien me tocaba y que a la vez hablaba. Una leve lucecilla comenzó a filtrarse por mis pesados párpados que trataban con desesperación abrirse…

_**-Ya estas reaccionando muchacho… que bueno…**_

Comentó la voz de un hombre totalmente desconocida para mí.

_**-¿Quién es usted?**_

_**-Es el médico hijo… ha venido a revisarte.**_

Contestó con dulzura mamá que se encontraba parada del lado contrario.

_**-¿Fue un sueño?**_

Pregunté al recordar lo mal que me sentía anteriormente y también… que rodé por las escaleras…

_**-No Inuyasha, te caíste de las escaleras… afortunadamente sólo fueron unos cuantos escalones y nada grave te ocurrió…**_

Dijo mi madre que ahora ya se mostraba menos preocupada que antes.

Yo traté de enderezarme y ella me ayudó, pero una fuerte punzada en mi cabeza hizo que comenzara a frotármela.

_**-No te preocupes es normal que sientas que la cabeza te esté estallando, la dosis que te inyectaron fue muy fuerte es un milagro que esto no haya pasado a mayores…**_

Explicó amablemente el médico.

_**-¿Y por eso me siento así? Todo me da vueltas y tengo mucho asco…**_

Comenté porque sentía mi cuerpo totalmente extraño como si no fuera yo…

_**-Lo que pasa es que estás drogado, pero con reposo y estos medicamentos que te mandaré para eliminar todas esas toxinas volverás a sentirte como nuevo, pero aclaro… necesitas mucho reposo, nada de andar corriendo, brincando o peleando… ¿Me expliqué?**_

Preguntó con severidad el doctor enfatizando lo último.

_**-Si… ya entendí…**_

Respondí con cierta vergüenza porque me trataban como un bebé.

_**-Que bueno… ahora me retiro que pasen buena noches…**_

Decía aquel señor que ya se encontraba en la puerta.

_**-Muchas gracias por todo… si algo pasa lo volveré a llamar.**_

Rectificó mi padre.

_**-No se preocupe señor, sólo vigílenlo para que no ande solo… con su permiso…**_

Concluyó el médico. Mi padre se despidió y ordenó a Kaede que lo acompañara a la salida.

Los tres nos quedamos solos y…entonces recordé el motivo por el que me volví loco… ¡¿Cómo pude haber sido tan imbécil y olvidarme por completo de la salud de mi amigo?!

_**-¡¡¿Y MIROKU¡¡¿CÓMO ESTÁ?!!**_

Pregunté sobresaltado.

_**-Tranquilízate no pasó a mayores, aún vive pero…**_

_**-¿PERO QUÉ?**_

Insistí desesperado de que me dieran tantas largas.

_**-Pudieron salvarle la vida, pero su estado ha empeorado…**_

_**-¿Qué? y ¿Qué más¿Qué fue lo que pasó?**_

Me estaba alterando e impacientado demasiado ¿Por qué los adultos no hablan claro cuando se les pide?

_**-No se hijo, después de que te sedaron nos alejaron del lugar y ya no pude enterarme más, antes de traerte a la casa trate de averiguar algo junto con el señor Ishida pero la información es confidencial ahora ni siquiera el propio Abuelo puede saber la condición de su nieto.**_

_**-¡¡¡Demonios¡¡Ese Maldito de Náraku me las va a pagar!!!**_

Vociferé lleno de odio e ira.

_**-Hay otra cosa que tienes que saber y creo que esto es lo que más va a dolerte…**_

_**-¡¡Por Dios habla de una vez papá no soy un niño de cuatro años ya dime lo que sea!!**_

Grité molesto.

_**-Que tienes prohibido visitar a tu amigo, ni siquiera puedes estar en la Sala de Espera…**_

_**-¿QUÉ¿PERO POR QUÉ?**_

Esa sorpresa fue mucho peor que haber sido apuñalado por Náraku en sueños.

_**-Por el escándalo que armaste, tu pelea alteró a muchas personas e incluso a algunos pacientes, por tal motivo no puedes entrar…**_

Yo me quedé callado, estaba tan impresionado… ¿Acaso fui tan violento que las demás personas me veían como una amenaza?

Nos quedamos callados, el silencio fue eterno, mi cabeza pensaba en todo y a la vez en nada porque el dolor de no poder ver a Miroku me había bloqueado la mente por completo.

_**-¿Quieres hablar o prefieres descansar?**_

Preguntó papá con amabilidad.

_**-No quiero dormir… tengo mucho que hablar…**_

Contesté con desanimo y tristeza.

_**-Muy bien hijo te escuchamos…**_

Dijo mamá que ahora se encontraba sentada a lado de mí, ella me abrazó y yo me recargué en su pecho mientras dejaba que me acariciara el pelo.

Yo comencé a platicarles sobre mi sueño y el ataque de Náraku con aquel puñal y también expliqué el por qué golpeé sin piedad a ese desgraciado…

_**-Todo fue tan rápido que no sabía que hacer, tu repentino ataque me tomó por sorpresa y sobre todo tus fuerzas… nunca te había visto tan enojado… éramos seis personas contra ti y no podíamos detenerte, por eso tuvieron que sedarte…**_

Papá me explicaba lo ocurrido y yo también seguía asombrado de haber perdido el control y la cabeza de esa manera, miré mis manos como sin en ellas encontrara todas mis respuestas…

_**-¿Y que hicieron con ese tipo?**_

_**-No lo sé, la policía esta investigándolo porque al parecer ese muchacho no era trabajador del hospital puesto que nadie lo conocía.**_

_**-Me volví loco, por primera vez en mi vida tuve el deseo de matar a una persona…**_

Comenté en voz alta al desconocer esa parte endemoniada que nunca antes había aflorado en mí ser.

_**-Lo hiciste por defender a tu amigo, es normal querer proteger a las personas que queremos…**_

Decía mi mamá tratando de consolarme pero ni con esas palabras pude tranquilizarme.

_**-Hijo… hay algo que uno de los médicos me comentó y que yo también pienso…**_

_**-¿Y ahora qué es?**_

Pregunté con desenfado y fastidio.

_**-Tienes serios problemas para controlar tu ira… puede ser que tengas síntomas de Neurosis…**_

_**-¿Neurosis?**_

Dije con una leve sonrisa incrédula y con la mirada clavada en las sábanas.

_**-Es sólo una hipótesis pero no estaría mal que te realizaras algunos exámenes para descartarla…**_

_**-No lo sé, tengo miedo de que esto se vuelva a repetir y… termine convirtiéndome en un asesino…**_

_**-No digas tonterías no es para tanto, pero si eso es lo que quieres evitar… ya conoces la solución…**_

Insistió una vez mi padre.

_**-Creo por hoy es todo… lo mejor es que descanses…**_

Mi madre me dio un último beso en la frente y me tapó con el edredón mirándome con su habitual ternura que la caracterizaba y salió de la habitación dejándome solo con mi padre.

_**-También me retiro hijo, hoy ha sido un día muy agitado…**_

Comenzó a dar unos cuantos y…

_**-Espera… necesito que me ayudes a bajar…**_

_**-¿Bajar¿Para qué? el doctor te mandó reposo…**_

_**-Por favor papá… quiero salir de esta habitación…**_

_**-¿Piensas encerrarte en aquel cuarto toda la noche?**_

Yo asenté con mi cabeza y él resignado al ver que su hijo terco y testarudo no cambiaría de opinión se vio obligado a aceptar. Me ayudó a ponerme en pie y a descender sano y salvo las escaleras…

_**-¿Fue muy grande mi caída?**_

Comenté al ver el camino por el que bajábamos que ahora ya no parecía tan inmenso como antes.

_**-Tu madre fue la que vio todo, dice que comenzaste a caer desde aquí…**_

Señaló con su dedo índice el escalón e instintivamente comencé a contar y en conclusión mi "_aparatosa caída_" fue de tan sólo nueve insignificantes escalones.

_**-¿Quieres estar solo?**_

Preguntó mi padre una vez que nos encontramos al pie de aquella puerta.

_**-Si, muchas gracias… pasaré la noche aquí…**_

_**-Como digas… ¿Deseas algo más?**_

_**-No, aquí tengo lo que necesito… sólo lápiz y papel…**_

Me adentré hacia aquella gran habitación que estaba totalmente oscura, ahora sólo existíamos yo y el regaló de mamá. Mientras escribía…, una melodía comenzó a sonar de entre las profundidades… tan terrible y hermosa a la vez, con delicadas notas que describían con precisión mi estado de ánimo como también, mis frustraciones, mi tristeza y soledad, pero sobre todo la gran desesperación que en mi reinaba…

Desperté un par de horas después de mi último trazo recostado en el sofá cama que había en un rincón de la habitación en vuelto en una frazada que obviamente yo no puse ahí, lo más seguro es que alguno de mis padres la colocaran mientras yo dormía.

Ya me sentía mucho mejor, los mareos y los ascos habían desaparecido aunque no tanto el cansancio. Salí de aquel lugar y me encontré con ruidos en el comedor.

_**-¡¡Por fin despiertas hijo!!**_

Decía mi madre que de inmediato se levantó de su asiento y me ofreció una silla.

_**-No mamá no tengo hambre, además tengo que ir a la escuela y ya es tarde…**_

_**-Como gustes… pero yo opino que mejor tendrías que descansar…**_

_**-Estaré mejor allá, la casa me aburre y me fastidia.**_

_**-Bien, tu madre y yo tenemos que atender algunos asuntos y de paso te dejaremos en el Colegio ¿Está bien?**_

Comentó papá que ya había finalizado su desayuno.

_**-Si…**_

Subí a mi habitación a darme un baño rápido, después me vestí con mi uniforme y tome mi mochila que obviamente no había abierto desde hace dos días y bajé las escaleras. Mis padres ya me estaban esperando y subimos al coche negro, el portón comenzó a abrirse y el auto arrancó… y segundos después se detuvo a mitad de la entrada…

_**-¿Qué pasa?**_

Pregunté extrañado a mi padre.

_**-Se me olvidaron unos papeles…**_

Dijo, y salió corriendo hacia el interior de la casa, nos quedamos esperando y no sé por qué razón se me ocurrió mirar hacia una casa vecina y ahí estaba ella… parada en un balcón… Kikyou me miraba… ¡¡Demonios!! Esto no puede estar pasando. Moví desesperadamente mi cabeza de un lado a otro como si tratara de despertar de aquella ilusión y cuando volví a mirar hacia la misma dirección ella ya no estaba… ¿Acaso ya me estaba volviendo loco?

_**-¿Pasa algo Inuyasha**_

Preguntó mi mamá que me observaba por el espejo retrovisor.

_**-No nada, estoy bien…**_

Afortunadamente llegó papá y me salvó de no dar más explicaciones y salimos directo al Colegio. Pocos minutos más tarde descendí del vehículo, me despedí de mis padres con un ademán y me perdí en el Colegio. Pero lo que ellos no sabían es que yo no tenía ni la más mínima intención de tomar clases, así que sólo tuve que esperar a que el auto desapareciera y salí corriendo de la escuela en dirección al hospital. Mi único objetivo era ver a Miroku, no sabía el por qué esa desesperación pero algo en mi corazón me dictaba que él me pedía ayuda bajo aquel profundo silencio.

No me importaba si me prohibían la entrada yo buscaría la manera de evadir cualquier tipo de seguridad porque supuse que con el ataque de ayer la vigilancia se intensificaría.

La única manera era disfrazarme… ¿Pero de qué? ahora si me enfrentaba a un gran problema. Para mi fortuna el vigilante no era el mismo de hace dos días y pase inadvertido, el primer paso ya estaba dado, ahora venía lo más difícil… me mantuve en la Sala de Espera del primer piso mirando hacia todos lados buscando la manera de poder adentrarme al quinto piso. Así me mantuve por más de una hora hasta que por fin la esperanza brilló en mi cuando vi que dos camilleros cambiarían de turno, era ahora o nunca…

Los seguí de manera discreta hasta los vestidores, ellos desaparecieron detrás de una puerta blanca, me acerqué y en medio de ella había un letrero que decía: _"No entrar. Sólo personal autorizado"_

_**-¿Y usted quién es?**_

Preguntó una voz dura detrás de mí. Yo me quedé en seco con la mano a punto de abrir aquella puerta.

_**-Le hice una pregunta.**_

Giré mi cuerpo y frente a mi se encontraba un hombre de estatura alta no mayor de cuarenta años, moreno, de cabello negro y corto con facciones toscas pero con una mirada inquisitiva y penetrante.

_**-Nada… me perdí…**_

Contesté sosteniéndole desafiante la mirada, sin mostrar ningún tipo de debilidad.

_**-No te creo… y ahora que te veo bien… tú eres el muchacho que ayer armó una trifulca en el quinto piso ¿Verdad?**_

Ahora si estaba perdido, ya me habían reconocido y en cualquier momento llamarían a seguridad y me echarían del hospital y mis padres se enterarían, me reprenderían y por supuesto me castigarían por desobedecer sus órdenes y faltar a la escuela.

_**-Si soy yo… pero yo lo único que quiero es ver a mi amigo…**_

Respondí con voz firme y sin inmutaciones pues no me largaría de ese lugar sin lograr mi objetivo.

_**-Sabes que tienes prohibida la entrada ¿Y aún así pretendes evadir toda la seguridad que ahora vigila a ese paciente? Tienes agallas muchacho pero la intención no será suficiente para que lo puedas ver.**_

Decía aquel sujeto en tono irónico

_**-Ya lo sé, pero necesito estar con él, es mi único amigo y no me iré sin antes verlo…**_

Repliqué desafiante y sin temores. Aquel señor se quedó pensativo, a ratos me miraba y luego se volvía a perder en sus propios pensamientos.

_**-Al parecer el destino está a tu favor, precisamente cambiarán al paciente de habitación… mira es muy arriesgado y puedo perder el trabajo pero…**_

_**-Haré lo que sea, no importa…**_

_**-Bueno te conseguiré un uniforme, no te prometo mucho pero me ayudarás a trasladarlo, por lo menos tendrás unos minutos para verlo… **_

Dio un último suspiro ya que con aquella proposición se estaba jugando su trabajo y libertad.

_**-Espérame en el sanitario de varones, ahí te alcanzaré.**_

_**-¡¡Muchas gracias!!**_

Exclamé alegre y emocionado¡Por fin vería a Miroku!.

Esperé en los baños tal y como aquel hombre me dijo, no fue mucho tiempo cuando volvió a aparecer con un uniforme azul cielo.

_**-Espero que te quede, es lo más cercano que encontré a tu talla.**_

Comentó con la respiración entrecortada y algo nervioso ofreciéndome aquellas prendas.

Inmediatamente me cambié y dejé mis cosas escondidas en el ducto de ventilación que pasaba por encima de los retretes.

_**-Ponte esto para que no te reconozcan…**_

Me extendió un cubre bocas y una cofia para el cabello.

_**-Bien andando, actúa lo más natural posible, no mires a nadie, actúa como si estuvieras aburrido o molesto.**_

_**-Está bien…**_

Salí vestido de enfermero. En mi cuello llevaba colgando un gafete que pertenecía a un tal _Katsushiro Hokusai_ al parecer no era mayor que yo quizás unos dos años pero parecía muy joven y la diferencia no era mucha.

_**-El único problema con esa foto son los ojos, el color de los tuyos es muy extraño pareciera que fueran dorados…**_

Comentó el señor al ver como contemplaba aquella identificación.

_**-Si lo sé, es gracias a eso que las personas me identifican y se acuerdan de mi al instante, de tener otro color yo creo que pasaría desapercibido como cualquier mortal.**_

Contesté a manera de tranquilizar mis nervios con aquella conversación y mirando una vez más la foto. En nada nos parecíamos aquel sujeto y yo y rogaba a todos los dioses que no me descubrieran porque ahora también ya tenía la preocupación de provocarle un problema mayor a aquel amable señor por mi culpa.

Ascendimos por el elevador, las puertas se abrieron y tal como me dijeron no miré a nadie, pero alcance a ver a lo lejos al Abuelo que se encontraba sentado. Seguimos caminando, aquella habitación estaba cada vez más cerca pero ¡Oh sorpresa! Al pie de la misma se encontraban instalados dos centinelas, unos monigotes como de dos metros, vestidos de traje negro y con semblante asesino mirando hacia todos lados cual si fueran halcones acechando a su presa. Nos detuvimos delante de ellos…

_**-Identificaciones por favor…**_

Ordenó uno de ellos, el más osco. Sentí que el mundo se me venía encima y que nos descubrirían yo traté de actuar lo más natural posible pero evadía su mirada. Cuando enseñé mi falso gafete comencé a preocuparme más porque el guarura me miraba de pies a cabeza, como si sus ojos fueran de rayos X…

_**-Quítate el cubre bocas.**_

Me ordenó con el ceño fruncido, y los pies me temblaron de tan solo escuchar eso.

_**-Disculpe señor pero no podemos hacer eso, va contra nuestras reglas de sanidad.**_

Intervino hábilmente mi salvador.

_**-Está bien… el doctor está esperando el traslado avísenle cuando hayan terminado.**_

Contestó déspota y molesto el gorila ese.

_**-Vamos…**_

Me dijo el señor y me tomó por el brazo. El corazón me palpitaba hasta el punto de estallar. La puerta se abrió, cerré por un momento los ojos y respiré hondo, luego volví a abrirlos y ante mi la escena más triste y deprimente que jamás haya visto. Ahí estaba él, inerte en esa gran cama, con aparatos, tubos y agujas por todos lados. Me acerqué más, su cara estaba cubierta por una máscara de oxígeno pero se podía distinguir un rostro de lo más pálido, podría pasar por un muerto eso sin mencionar que la parte alta de su cabeza estaba rodeada de vendas.

_**-Miroku…**_

La voz se me entrecortaba. No sabía si gritar o llorar.

_**-Pobre chico… tan joven y que le tenga que pasar esto…**_

Comento mi acompañante con tono no muy lejano de lo que podría ser la lástima y la compasión. Me acerqué más a mi amigo toqué su mano, estaba helada.

_**-Hola amigo… ¿Cómo sigues?**_

Pregunté sabiendo que no recibiría ninguna respuesta, mucho menos una sonrisa de su parte.

_**-Te dejaré un minuto a solas pero no tardes no tenemos mucho tiempo, iré a revisar la otra habitación.**_

Acto seguido el señor salió. Y yo me acerqué más a Miroku…

_**-Oye… por favor despierta… vamos… sé que me escuchas, tú me llamaste en sueños y aquí estoy, todos estamos preocupados por ti… amigo… qué no te das cuenta de que te necesitamos… que yo te necesito… no tengo con quien platicar… no he reído desde que estás dormido… Miroku por favor despierta…**_

Una lágrima resbaló por la mejilla de mi amigo lo que me demostraba que sí me escuchaba y que él al igual que yo estaba sufriendo más que nadie.

_**-No llores… ya no estás solo, me tienes a mí y no descansaré hasta hacer pagar a Náraku por lo que te hizo, te lo juro, su vida no bastará para compensar un poco, lo mucho que te ha hecho sufrir.**_

Con mis dedos sequé las pequeñas gotas amargas que comenzaban a resbalar por su rostro.

_**-¡Se acabó el tiempo, vamos tenemos que trasladarlo!**_

Dijo repentinamente aquel extraño compañero. Desconectó algunos aparatos y mientras el sacaba la cama de la habitación yo conducía el equipo al ritmo de mi compañero para que no se desconectaran. Y así trasladamos todo a otra habitación mucho más grande pero la más alejada y oculta de todas. Instalamos a Miroku, el tiempo apremiaba y teníamos que salir pronto antes de que algún médico llegara y me reconociera…

_**-Listo, vámonos ya…**_

Ordenó mi compañero.

_**-Nos vemos Miroku, la próxima vez que nos veamos ahora sí podremos hablar…**_

Me despedí de mi amigo y hubiera deseado que por lo menos su rostro esbozara una leve sonrisa pero no, seguía igual, ojala y mi visita haya servido de algo para hacerlo reaccionar. Salimos sin problemas del segundo piso y cuando estábamos en el elevador los dos suspiramos al mismo tiempo.

_**-Vaya esto si que estuvo para morirse… ¿Y dime ya estás más tranquilo?**_

Preguntó aquel señor mientras se secaba el sudor del rostro con su gorro.

_**-Bastante, ahora puedo confiar en que él despertará pronto, yo lo sé…**_

Me encontraba ya muy seguro y mucho más relajado. Volvimos a entrar al baño, recogí mis cosas y me cambie de atuendo, de ser un enfermero pasé de nuevo a ser un simple estudiante común y corriente.

_**-Muchas gracias por todo… creo que no tengo con que pagárselo…**_

Agradecí amablemente y de la manera más sincera pues lo que había hecho conmigo no tenía nombre.

_**-No te preocupes muchacho lo hice con mucho gusto.**_

Me tendió la mano, nos despedimos y salió sin mencionar una palabra más desapareciendo detrás de una puerta…

_**-¡Que estúpido ni siquiera le pregunté su nombre…!**_

Exclamé en mis adentros, pero cuando salí él ya no estaba, se había esfumado, así como apareció también desapareció, sin dejar rastro…

Miré mi reloj, tenía que apresurarme a llegar a la escuela antes de que notaran mi ausencia aunque conociendo a Kyo de seguro ya se había percatado de mi inasistencia.

Mientras corría entre una calle y otra me preguntaba de dónde había salido aquel hombre tan extraño, no es muy común encontrarse a personas tan amables hoy en día y sospechaba que la mano "angelical" de alguien que yo conocía estaba detrás de todo esto.

Llegué al Colegio, faltaba poco para el receso, había gente en todos lados y muchos cuchicheaban cuando pasaba junto a ellos, de seguro hablaban de mi numerito de hace unos días. Los ignoré por completo y seguí con mi andar hasta que una fémina silueta captó mi atención, era ella, estaba sentada bajo un árbol, sola… ¿Sola¿Y dónde estaba su hermana¿Estaría enferma? Bueno… yo la vi muy mal… ¿Y eso a mi que me importaba? Si la niña esa estaba tendida en una cama… no era mi problema. Pero aún así no dejaba de mirar a Kikyou…

_**-¿Te gusta verdad?**_

Yo me sobresalté al escuchar esa voz y de inmediato giré mi cuerpo de manera muy torpe como si me acabaran de encontrar haciendo una de mis peores travesuras.

_**-¡No me espantes así!**_

Le reclamé molesto a Kyo mientras que mi pobre corazón aún no se recuperaba del susto.

_**-Oye tranquilo… no pensé que mi voz te impactara tanto… o ¿Será que lo que te dije es cierto…?**_

Comentó con voz burlona.

_**-¡No digas tonterías!**_

Exclamé avergonzado.

_**-¿Y entonces por qué estás tan nervioso?**_

Kyo se gorgojeaba de lo lindo porque no recibió respuesta alguna y más cuando yo evitaba su mirada.

_**-¿Qué no se supone que deberías estar en la dirección?**_

Traté de cambiar de tema para que olvidara lo ocurrido.

_**-¿Acaso no tengo derecho de pasearme por la escuela y saludar a uno de mis alumnos más problemáticos?**_

Preguntó él con aire ofendido.

_**-Por favor no me vengas con esas tonterías…**_

Repliqué incrédulo de aquellas palabras tan más falsas.

_**-Piensa lo que quieras pero al menos estoy en todo mi derecho de preguntar el por qué te has ausentado a clases el día de hoy…**_

_**-Si ya sabes para qué preguntas…**_

Kyo me miró con seriedad y luego dijo.

_**-Te espero en la dirección, llegaré en un momento porque tengo que buscar a tu her… bueno a uno de tus profesores.**_

Él se alejó y yo respiré profundo, tratando de sobreponerme a una sensación tan desconocida para mí. Volví a mirar hacia el árbol y ella aún seguí ahí, ahora me miraba fijamente pero yo no pude resistir más y me alejé con prisa rumbo a La Dirección con la cabeza baja renegando una y otra vez a estas sensaciones.

Esperé tal y como dijo mi maestro, pero fuera de la dirección, porque la "amable" de su secretaria no me dejó pasar y me tuve que conformar con mirar a través de las ventanas para evadir las miradas continuas llenas de desaprobación por parte de aquella mujer, y el tan esperado director no llegaba…

_**-¿Estás seguro que el director te espera?**_

Preguntó ella con el ceño fruncido y voz chillona.

_**-Que si…**_

Respondí entre dientes sin mirarla.

_**-Mejor regresa a tus clases porque el Señor Director no tiene tiempo para estarlo perdiendo con alumnos fracasados como tu…**_

Su tono era más chirrearte y nefasto

_**-¡Ya cállese y deje de molestar!**_

Exclamé ya fastidiado pero sin darle la cara. Y en eso escuché como se levanta con violencia de su silla y me gritaba enfurecida:

_**-¡¡Mira niño tú no tienes derecho a ofenderme¡¡Esto lo sabrá el Director y ya verás como te va a ir!!**_

_**-Me importa un comino sus "influencias"…**_

Respondí desafiante y también para enfurecer más a la tipa.

_**-Tú no durarás mucho aquí… hay muchas personas que te desprecian… y el Director es una de ellas… así que mejor ve buscándote alguna escuela para reclusos donde te puedan aceptar..**_

_**-¡¡CON UN DEMONIO YA CIERRE EL PICO ME TIENE HARTO!!**_

Grité ya fuera de mis cabales.

_**-¡¡KUROSAKI QUÉ RAYOS LE PASA!!**_

Exclamó Kyo muy molesto.

**-Señor este joven desde que llegó me ha estado ofendiendo… tiene que castigarlo…**

Chillaba la vieja esa con fingidos sollozos donde ni una lágrima salía. Yo me quedé callado, en verdad ni valía la pena seguir discutiendo por algo tan insignificante.

_**-Yo arreglaré esto… puede regresar a sus labores…**_

Comentó él y lo que no esperaba es que Kyo me tomará de la parte trasera de mi Gakuran (chaqueta de cuello alto normalmente de color negro que utilizan los estudiantes varones hasta la preparatoria) y me llevara a rastras hasta la Dirección como si fuera yo un vil costal y este acto obviamente causó gran satisfacción a la "señorita" que me miró con absoluta superioridad. Ya en el interior del recinto y una vez cerrada la puerta Kyo me soltó.

_**-¿Te lastimé?**_

Preguntó él ya con tono pasivo cuando me soltó para después sentarse en su gran silla marrón detrás del escritorio.

_**-Algo… ¿Hasta cuando tendremos que hacer esto?**_

Comenté mientras me frotaba el cuello a causa del dolor.

_**-Perdóname pero tengo que hacerlo, ella es una espía…**_

Respondió él con cierto tono de aburrimiento.

_**-¿Una espía¿De quién?**_

_**-De Kuroda…, ese hombre lleva tiempo vigilándome esperando que en cualquier momento cometa yo un error y así poder quedarse con mi puesto.**_

_**-Ese enano… todavía me debe unas cuantas…**_

Mi sed de venganza no se había menguado en lo absoluto y mi desprecio por aquella basura tampoco.

_**-Pero ya no hablemos de cosas insoportables… dime ¿Cómo está tu amigo¿Pudiste verlo?**_

_**-¡Lo sabía…! tú tuviste algo o mucho que ver para que yo pudiera ver a Miroku.**_

Mis sospechas eran acertadas, el haber encontrado a ese amable enfermero no fue simple casualidad.

_**-Sólo te di un empujoncito…**_

Respondió él con satisfacción por su proeza.

_**-¿Y quién era ese "hombre misterioso"?**_

_**-Un viejo conocido, cuando me enteré que te habían prohibido la entrada le pedí ese pequeño favor…**_

_**-¿Tan predecible soy que adivinaste lo que tenía planeado?**_

_**-Te conozco muy bien Inuyasha… podrás engañar a tu padre pero a mi no… ¿Crees que no me di cuenta cuando llegaste al Colegio e inmediatamente saliste corriendo no sin antes esperar a que tus padres se fueran?**_

_**-Pues me lo imaginé, pero aún así fue muy arriesgado pedirle a ese hombre que me ayudara, pudo haber perdido su trabajo o incluso ir a la cárcel…**_

_**-¿Te arrepientes de lo que hiciste?**_

_**-No…**_

_**-¿Entonces de qué te preocupas? Mira… si mi amigo no te considerara una persona confiable y sincera no te hubiera apoyado ni aunque yo mismo se lo hubiera pedido de rodillas ¿Comprendes? No fue mi influencia la que te ayudó a poder ver a ese muchacho, fueron tus deseos por ayudar a tu amigo…**_

Con esas palabras comencé a sentirme más confortado, incluso con algo de orgullo, era muy agradable sentir de vez en cuando ese tipo de sentimientos.

_**-¿Y cómo lo viste?**_

_**-Muy mal, pero estoy seguro que me escuchó y pronto volverá con nosotros, es sólo que está atrapado en aquel mundo lleno de confusiones.**_

_**-Pobre chico… no me gustaría estar en su lugar… ha sufrido demasiado…**_

_**-Si lo sé… y hablando de otras cosas ¿Qué hacen esos dos gorilas custodiando la entrada de esa habitación?**_

_**-Ahhh pues verás los envió la policía ayer a causa del conato de asesinato…**_

_**-Supongo que el culpable fue al tipo al que golpeé…**_

_**-Así es, pues entre sus ropas encontraron el medicamento que le suministró al paciente…**_

_**-¿Y que medicamento era como para provocarle un infarto?**_

_**-Sólo supe que era una droga en una dosis muy alta, los médicos no quisieron hablar de ello y a pesar de que lograron restablecer al joven Ishida no descartan la posibilidad de algunos daños neurológicos.**_

_**-¡¡Y todo por culpa de Náraku!!**_

_**-Ya lo están investigando… pero no se puede hacer mucho si el agredido aún no declara, sólo debemos confiar a que él recobre el conocimiento y se haga justicia, es el único que sabe lo que en realidad pasó.**_

_**-Es verdad, pero me desespera ver que ese maldito siga pavoneándose por la ciudad como si nada…**_

Empuñé con fuerza mis manos, tan sólo escuchar el nombre de ese mal nacido me trasformaba completamente.

_**-Y cambiando de tema… ayer no te presentaste a tu castigo…**_

_**-¿Ni tú ni mi papá pueden olvidar eso? Obvio que ayer no me presenté porque estaba sedado…**_

_**-No te enojes conmigo por recordarte que tú mismo tuviste la culpa de lo que pasó, esa chica trabajó doble, así que si eres un poco caballeroso y para estar a mano deberías por el día de hoy hacer la parte que le toca…**_

_**-Ya que… y mejor me voy porque con sólo recordar el dichoso castigo me irrito…**_

_**-Entonces regresa a clases…**_

Salí de la dirección ignorando la presencia de aquella irritable mujer por completo y me dirigí directamente a mi salón. Al entrar todos guardaron silencio y como siempre a murmurar. Me senté y fijé mí vista en el horizonte para perderme por completo en mis pensamientos, en un mar lleno de confusiones donde mi mayor preocupación y prioridad era el bienestar de Miroku y también de vez en cuando Kikyou ocupaba un pequeño espacio. Las horas pasaron y yo apenas y puse atención a las clases, yo sólo veía que los maestros hablaban, anotaban y borraban cosas del pizarrón, pero nada de lo que escribían me interesaba. Sonó la campana, fui el último en salir, ahora mi misión era buscar a Kikyou porque yo no tenía ni la más remota idea de lo que teníamos que limpiar…

Pero la sola idea de tenerla tan cerca de mi me aterraba ¿Pero por qué¡Es sólo una mujer¿Qué de malo puede tener? Mucho… porque ahora ya no podía apartarla de mis pensamientos ¿Por qué ella¡Habiendo tantas mujeres precisamente tenia que ser ella! Porque… es la primera persona que se ha enfrentado a mi sin ningún temor.

_**-¿Qué no oyes cuando uno te habla?**_

Desperté del sueño en el que me vi invadido repentinamente y ahí, enfrente de mí, estaba ella, con su mirada fría y su semblante molesto.

_**-¿Qué quieres?**_

Pregunté fingiendo algo de molestia para que no notara mi distracción.

_**-Que si hoy te vas a dignar a cumplir con tu trabajo o puede que seas tan miserable para largarte otra vez y dejarme sola…**_

_**-Cuida tu tono, a mi no me hables así que no estoy de humor para aguantar tu fastidiosa voz.**_

Su comentario me había molestado y me regresaron a la realidad y recordé que aún le tenía bastante rencor por lo que me había hecho.

_**-¿Por lo menos puedo saber por qué no te presentaste ayer?**_

Decía ella más molesta con su tono mandón.

_**-Eso es algo que a ti no te importa y mejor dime que tengo que hacer, quiero acabar rápido porque tengo cosas más importantes que hacer que estar aguantando tu horrible presencia.**_

Ella me miró con más furia y empuñó sus manos, luego cerró sus ojos y respiró hondo, después me aventó la escoba que llevaba en las manos.

_**-Hay que limpiar los salones de primero…**_

Dicho esto dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar, yo la seguí. Llegamos al pasillo de los primeros y ella entró en una de sus aulas.

_**-¿Por qué me sigues?**_

Decía ella con fastidio.

_**-Por que se supone que tenemos que limpiar ¿O no?**_

_**-¿Creíste que haríamos equipo? De veras que eres un idiota… yo limpiaré este salón y tú harás otro… lo menos que quiero es compartir mi tiempo contigo…**_

Yo me enfurecí aún más ¿Tanto era su odio hacia mi? Estuve a punto de aventarle la dichosa escoba en su cara, no sin antes propinarle una buena dosis de groserías y maldiciones, pero me tuve que controlar para que no me siguieran castigando, los trabajos de limpieza ya me tenían harto. La ignoré, le di la espalda y de un portazo abrí de mala gana otro salón, estuve apunto de tirar la puerta pero afortunadamente no pasó a mayores y de inmediato me puse a hacer mi trabajo.

Terminé en media hora y haciendo cuentas si en total eran seis salones, nos correspondía por lo tanto tres salones a cada uno, así que sólo me faltaban dos y pronto me largaría de ahí. Cerré el salón ya limpio y mientras me trasladaba hacia la otra aula pasé por donde Kikyou se encontraba y cual fue mi sorpresa con el numerito que me encontré… mis ojos no podían creer que siendo una mujer fuera un desastre para la limpieza, incluso yo lo hacía mejor que ella, el salón estaba encharcado de agua y jabón y ella obviamente muy desesperada porque el salón no se secaba… pero como rayos quería que se secara si lo único que hacía era meter una y otra vez el trapeador al recipiente pero sin exprimir…

_**-¿QUE TANTO MIRAS?**_

Gritó ella furiosa.

_**-Nada… solo pasaba por aquí, pero yo te aconsejaría que exprimieras un poco el trapeador a lo mejor con eso te puedes librar del agua…**_

_**-¡¡LÁRGATE DE AQUÍ!!**_

Y esta vez además de sus gritos me aventó la cubeta con lo que quedaba de agua, pero fue algo fácil de evadir…

_**-Que pena… ahora tendrás que limpiar también el pasillo y ni creas que voy a ayudarte…**_

Comenté en tono burlón y esto la enfureció aún más que cerró con furia la puerta haciendo que algunos cristales vibraran. Ni hablar, la histeria de esa mujer sobrepasaba los límites, lo mejor era ya no hacerle caso. Otra hora trascurrió y mi trabajo terminó, recogí mis utensilios, volví a pasar por el territorio de Kikyou y al parecer seguía enclaustrada en aquella habitación. Me importaba un comino lo que le ocurriera, mi trabajo ya estaba hecho y era su problema si aún no terminaba.

Salí del Colegio y mis pies inconscientemente me llevaron hacia mi trabajo, pero estaba… ¿Abierto¿Por qué el abuelo abriría el negocio? No pude con la curiosidad y entré…

_**-Buenas tardes joven… ¿En qué puedo servirle?**_

_**-¿Mamá¿Qué haces aquí?**_

Pregunté asombrado, no podía creer que ella se encontrara en este lugar.

_**-¡Hola Inuyasha¿Cómo te fue en la escuela?**_

¡No podía ser¿También papá estaba aquí¿Qué clase de broma era esta?

_**-¿Te sientes mal?**_

Preguntó mi mamá al ver mi rostro pasmado.

_**-No, estoy bien… pero díganme ¿Qué hacen ustedes dos aquí?**_

_**-Pues nos ofrecimos a ayudarle al señor Ishida ya que anda algo preocupado por los gastos del hospital…**_

Respondió mi padre.

_**-¿Y porqué no me dijo nada¡Yo puedo pagar todo!**_

_**-Lo mismo le dije pero no aceptó y no hubo poder humano que lo convenciera por eso me ofrecí a ayudarle de esta manera… aunque francamente… dudo que con lo que se vende aquí pueda cubrir con los gastos…**_

Decía él con pesar y desilusión mirando su entorno.

_**-Hablaré con él… y lo haré recapacitar…**_

_**-Como gustes, pero te recuerdo que…**_

_**-No puedo entrar al hospital… ¡Ya lo sé papá no tienes porqué recalcármelo a cada rato!**_

Interrumpí molesto y fastidiado.

_**-¿Ya comiste?**_

Intervino mi mamá cambiando de tema y dando por finalizada la discusión.

_**-No¿Ustedes ya?**_

_**-Kaede traerá en un momento la comida si quieres puedes comer aquí con nosotros.**_

_**-Está bien…**_

El día llegaba casi a su fin y la noche comenzaba a anunciar su presencia, todo el tiempo estuve acompañando a mis padres, que negociantes inexpertos en esta materia, no tenían ni la más mínima idea sobre los productos, precios y ventas, pero conociendo la habilidad de papá mis enseñanzas ya serían inútiles para el siguiente día, aún así, la noble acción que mis padres realizaban me indicaban que su regreso a Italia tardaría más de lo esperado y reconocí que todo esto lo hacían por mi. El negocio cerró y los tres regresamos a casa un tanto exhaustos y yo lo único que pedía a gritos era mi cama, pues llegando a mi habitación fue lo primero que hice. Y otro día más, lleno de completo vacío culminó para dar paso a otro lleno de monotonía…

Como todos los días me levanté, bañe, vestí y bajé a desayunar con la misma apatía de siempre, me despedí de mis padres y me encaminé al Colegio y al salir de la casa…

_**-¡¡¡Apúrate Kagome!!!**_

La sangre se me heló por completo al escuchar esa voz, más fue mi asombro cuando la vi parada del otro lado de la cera con mochila al hombro, violín y bicicleta en mano. Me negaba a creer lo que mis ojos me mostraban, Kikyou estaba ahí, justo a pocos metros de mi saliendo de la casa vecina y ella al sentir mi presencia de inmediato volteó a verme y al igual que yo se quedó helada y nos miramos perplejos y estupefactos por mucho tiempo hasta que llego la hermana menor que también me miró con la misma sorpresa o quizás hasta más. Algo murmuraron entre si y Kikyou como era natural en su carácter aventó su bicicleta hacia el interior de su vivienda y tomó a su hermana de la mano y las dos se fueron prácticamente corriendo sin decir nada. Mucho fue el tiempo, a mi parecer, en que me quedé completamente estático y con la mente más confundida que siempre ¿Pero cómo era posible que no me diera cuenta que ellas eran mis vecinas¡¡¡Qué perdido me encontraba del mundo!!! Y entonces tuve un recuerdo vago, aquella conversación con mi mamá en el hospital el mismo día que llegó a Japón:

_**-"…nuestros vecinos ya no son los mismos, muchos se han mudado, precisamente ayer una familia se cambió a la casa de enfrente, vi a dos niñas con su madre, supongo que nunca han estado aquí porque una de ellas se veía algo asustada…"**_

Más claro no podía ser, aquellas "niñas" que vio mamá eran ellas y era lógico pensar que la miedosa era esa muchachita llamada Kagome. El mundo era demasiado pequeño y jamás pensé que esas chicas estuvieran tan cerca de mí, a tan solo unos pasos. Se me fueron por completo las pocas ganas que tenía para ir a la escuela pero no había de otra tenía que asistir, por lo menos para cumplir mi castigo. No deseaba en absoluto encontrarme con ninguna de ellas aunque era inevitable ver Kikyou. La mañana trascurrió de manera rápida, las clases terminaron y como siempre no puse atención a ninguna de ellas. Ahora mi siguiente paso era buscar a mi "adorable" compañera de limpieza pero en cuanto me vio puso su típica cara de desprecio. La rutina fue la misma, ahora nos tocaba limpiar los salones de segundo, ella se encerró en un aula y yo por el contrario termine mis tres correspondientes salones cuando ella ni siquiera llevaba uno. Salí de inmediato de la escuela y por alguna extraña razón en lugar de ir hacia mi trabajo fui directo a casa dónde Kaede me recibió totalmente emocionada…

_**-¡¡Joven Inuyasha por fin llega!!**_

_**-¿Y ahora que pasa?**_

Pregunté desconcertado pues no distinguía si esos gritos eran de emoción o un mal augurio.

_**-¡¡Ya despertó!!**_

_**-¿De que hablas?**_

_**-Acaban de hablar del hospital… ¡¡El joven Miroku por fin ha despertado!!**_

Dejé a Kaede con la palabra en la boca porque salí corriendo a toda velocidad hacia el negocio de los Ishida ¡¡Por fin reaccionaste Miroku¡¡Lo hiciste!! Gritaba en mis adentros, estaba emocionado, alegre, feliz, lleno de júbilo, por momentos deseaba gritar lleno de emoción pero mi garganta se había cerrado por completo a causa del frenesí. Seguía corriendo sin detenerme, sin fijarme si golpeaba a los transeúntes o si cruzaba correctamente las calles, eso no importaba, mi exaltación estaba tan elevada que llegué al establecimiento con total brutalidad que estuve a punto de tirar la puerta…

_**-¿INUYASHA QUE TIENES¿QUÉ TE PASÓ?**_

Preguntó alarmado mi padre por la forma tan bestial en que llegué, pero estaba tan agitado y me faltaba el aire que apenas y un hilo de voz emanaba por mi boca…

_**-Ya… des…pertó… Miro…ku… lo… hizo…**_

_**-¿Qué tanto dices? no te entiendo… relájate y toma aire hijo…**_

Suspiré profundo a manera de que mis agitados pulmones retuvieran por fin algo de oxigeno.

_**-Llamaron del hospital… Miroku ha… reaccionado…**_

Los ojos de mi padre se desorbitaron por completo, parecían platos, se quedó completamente helado y mudo por algunos segundos…

_**-¿Estás seguro¿Quién te dijo eso?**_

Preguntó él muy emocionado con una sonrisa en su rostro.

_**-Kaede me lo acaba de decir… ¡Tenemos que irnos ya!**_

Insistí emocionado y demasiado desesperado.

_**-Ayúdame a cerrar esto y nos iremos de inmediato.**_

Bastaron sólo cinco minutos para cerrar por completo el negocio y montarnos en el vehículo de papá. Íbamos muy rápido, podría asegurar que él se encontraba mucho más nervioso que yo…

_**-Te van a multar si no bajas la velocidad…**_

Le aconsejé y afortunadamente me hizo caso.

_**-Pensé que deseabas llegar cuanto antes.**_

_**-No tienes idea cuanto, pero si nos detienen perderemos mas tiempo… y a todo esto… ¿Dónde está mamá?**_

Se me olvidó por completo la existencia de mi madre, fue tanta la emoción y la impaciencia que no me acordé de ella.

_**-Fue al hospital desde la mañana a llevarle algo de almorzar al señor Ishida, supongo que ella habló a la casa y le aviso a Kaede.**_

_**-¡Te vas a pasar un alto!**_

Grité sobresaltado a mi distraído padre y afortunadamente alcanzó a frenar.

_**-Mejor yo manejo.**_

_**-No Inuyasha gracias, quiero vivir…**_

_**-¿Qué insinúas?**_

Repliqué molesto.

_**-Que eres menor de edad y no tienes licencia y también porque… manejas como loco…**_

_**-Por lo menos yo si me fijo en las señales rojas…**_

Esa pequeña conversación nos sirvió para menguar un poco, tanta tensión. Llegamos al hospital, nos estacionamos, bajamos a toda prisa, entramos y subimos hasta el quinto piso y ahí en la Sala de Espera estaban muy contentos mi mamá, Kyo y el abuelo que al verme me abrazó emocionado…

_**-¡Es un milagro Inuyasha¡Mi nieto regresó a la vida!**_

Yo sólo sonreí, tenía una cantidad de sentimientos encontrados que no supe que decir, lo único que se me ocurrió fue corresponder el abrazo.

_**-¿Ya puedo verlo?**_

Pregunté ansioso.

_**-Aún no, tenemos que esperar hasta mañana, me dijeron que quizás hasta en la tarde…**_

Respondió el abuelo con cierto tono de desilusión y compartí con él ese sentimiento. Era lógico pensar que las visitas siguieran prohibidas, aunque Miroku no se encontrara ya en coma seguía delicado. Ahora lo único que podía hacer por él era simplemente esperar. Casi todos permanecimos toda la noche en vela a excepción de Kyo que tuvo que irse a las seis de la mañana a su casa y luego a la escuela.

_**-¿No irás a la escuela verdad?**_

Preguntó Kyo amablemente.

_**-No… hasta ver a Miroku.**_

_**-Bueno entonces por el día de hoy levantaré el castigo de limpieza porque sería otra grosería de tú parte dejar a esa dama plantada, eso no es muy cortés que digamos…**_

El tono de Kikyou era demasiado comprometedor y me miraba pícaramente, ahora que conocía la atracción que sentía yo hacia Kikyou no me dejaría en paz…

_**-Inuyasha mejor nos regresamos a la casa, necesitamos descansar tu madre está muy cansada…**_

Miré a mamá, el cansancio era más que notorio y no se diga en mi papá, no tuve más remedio que acceder pues el sueño también me vencía. Regresamos a casa, dormí algunas horas hasta que mi madre fue a despertarme para regresarnos al hospital.

_**-¿Qué hora es?**_

Pregunté soñoliento.

_**-Casi ya son las 3:00 PM.**_

Contestó ella.

_**-¡Tanto dormí!**_

Exclamé asombrado porque a mi me pareció sólo unos instantes el tiempo que dormité. Me levanté de inmediato y me lave la cara con agua fría para quitarme lo adormilado y diez minutos después ya nos encontrábamos de nuevo los tres en el automóvil.

_**-Trataré de arreglar algo con los médicos para que puedas entrar a ver a Miroku.**_

Comentó mi padre mientras conducía.

_**-¿Y ahora por qué no puedo verlo?**_

Reclamé molesto y fastidiado.

_**-Por que eres menor de edad y está estrictamente prohibida la entrada a Terapia Intensiva…**_

_**-Y otra vez con la edad… ya estoy fastidiado… ¿Por qué no dices que dentro de pronto cumpliré los 18?**_

_**-¿Me pides que mienta?**_

_**-No… pero… a mí tampoco me gusta la idea pero si es para ver a Miroku estoy dispuesto a… mentir…**_

_**-No creo que sea necesario… además tú no pareces un muchacho de 16… más bien de 14…**_

_**-¿Qué dices?**_

_**-Es sólo una broma hijo… no te enojes…**_

Después de ese momento "gracioso" de mi padre di gracias por haber llegado tan rápido al hospital. Ahí nos encontramos sólo con el abuelo y lo saludamos…

_**-¿Hay noticias?**_

Pregunté con ansiedad.

_**-Ya podemos pasar a verlo, sólo estoy esperando al médico.**_

Contestó muy emocionado. Y en eso llegó el tan esperado doctor al que mi papá inmediatamente abordó para que me diera su consentimiento de ver a mi amigo y después de charlar más de quince minutos el médico autorizó la entrada aunque sólo serían sólo cinco minutos…

Esperé a que el abuelo saliera media hora después, ya era mi turno y estaba muy nervioso no se por qué razón. Primero entré a una habitación donde me tuve que colocar un cubre bocas, una bata y un gorro por cuestiones salubres hacia el paciente.

_**-Procura que no hable mucho, está muy cansado…**_

Me aconsejó el médico cuando nos hallábamos al pie de la puerta dónde los gorilas seguían vigilando y uno de ellos al parecer trataba de acordarse de mí porque me miraba muy detenidamente.

_**-Está bien…**_

Respondí con suavidad ignorando aquellas miradas. Me costaba mucho dar el primer paso y abrir aquella puerta, tenia miedo sin saber la razón, pero el tiempo apremiaba y me tenía que dar prisa. Tuve que armarme de valor y traspasar aquella muralla y así fue, pude vencerla sin grandes dificultados y ante mi una cara sonriente que me devolvió el alma que hasta hace unos días perdí…

_**-Hola…**_

Saludó débilmente Miroku detrás de aquella máscara de oxígeno y conectado a todos esos aparatos.

_**-Hola amigo… por fin regresas…**_

Estaba yo tan emocionado que se me hacía un nudo en la garganta que me impedía hablar.

_**-Tú me lo dijiste… "la próxima vez que nos veamos ahora sí podremos hablar…"**_

_**-¿Entonces escuchaste todo lo que te dije?**_

Pregunté incrédulo.

_**-Eso me ayudó a regresar…**_

_**-¿De verdad?**_

Él asintió su cabeza y yo me emocioné más, su semblante seguía siendo de lo más deprimente pero el brillo de sus ojos y su habitual sonrisa expresaban sus grandes deseos por vivir.

_**-Me duele todo…**_

Dijo con tono muy adolorido mientras trataba de moverse un poco porque el estar acostado en la misma posición tantos días era de seguro, un completo martirio.

_**-Pareces niña… ni que fuera gran cosa lo que te pasó… tan sólo tienes algunas costillas rotas, también unas cuantas esguinces cervicales y una luxación en la rodilla, más a parte todos esos golpes…**_

Comenté bromeando para liberar un poco la tensión.

_**-Se te olvidó el golpe en la cabeza…**_

Rectificó él.

_**-Ah sí, eso también…**_

_**-Que patético… ¿Verdad?**_

Un indicio de melancolía comenzó a formarse en su rostro.

_**-Ya no hables, te estas comenzando a cansar…**_

Interrumpí para que Miroku no recordará esos terribles momentos

_**-Tienes razón… me siento muy… cansado…**_

_**-Se terminó el tiempo hijo…**_

Me avisó el médico.

_**-Tengo que irme, tú descansa…**_

Me despedí de él, di media vuelta y sentí como una mano cálida me tomaba del antebrazo...

_**-Inuyasha ¿Vendrás a verme?**_

Preguntó ilusionado mi amigo.

_**-Claro que sí tonto, vendré a verte todos los días…**_

Y salí de aquel lugar con cierta tristeza por no poder seguir hablando con Miroku. Pasaron cuatro días más para que trasladaran a mi amigo a otro piso, ya había salido del peligro, lo único que faltaba era el restablecimiento de su muy mancillado cuerpo…

_**-¡Ya estoy harto de esta cama…!**_

Reclamó Miroku con fastidio una tarde que me encontraba de visita. Ya se encontraba mucho mejor, más restablecido, aunque su pierna derecha seguía colgando del cabestrillo de la cama y eso era lo que más le fastidiaba, también las sospechas que los médicos tenían acerca de esos daños neurológicos se desvanecían, pero aún continuaban manteniéndolo en observación.

_**-Deja de quejarte y juega…**_

En mis visitas para animar un poco al desvalido de mi compañero nos poníamos a jugar damas chinas, ajedrez o naipes y esta vez le tocó turno a los naipes.

_**-Volviste a perder.**_

Miroku había ganado por décima vez y yo seguía en ceros y había dos cuestiones… ¿O el señor era muy bueno con las cartas o había gato encerrado aquí?

**-¿Qué hay debajo de esa sábana?**

Pregunté muy suspicaz sin quitar mi vista de mi objetivo.

_**-Nada Inuyasha sabes perfectamente que aún no puedo mover bien mis manos, lo único que hay debajo de esta sábana son mis piernas…**_

Contestó con tono comprometedor y una muy falsa inocencia.

_**-No te creo…**_

Y de un solo tirón levanté la sábana y en efecto no había nada más que las raquíticas piernas del joven…

_**-Tus piernas parecen de pollo ¿No te da vergüenza?**_

Comenté burlonamente.

_**-Eso es porque apenas estoy en vías de desarrollo…**_

_**-No seas payaso…**_

_**-¡Hablo en serio Inuyasha! ya verás… dentro de unos años este cuerpo se convertirá en el más perfecto y todos me envidiarán…**_

_**-Que iluso…**_

Murmuré conteniendo la risa para no lastimar el ya muy elevado autoestima de la "reencarnación de Adonis…"

_**-¿Qué has dicho?**_

Preguntó él con seriedad.

_**-Nada…**_

Contesté con inocencia.

Tocaron la puerta, era una enfermera que traía la comida de Miroku y para desgracia del "Don Juan" era una señora rechoncha y alta que podría decirse que tenía ya la cincuentena por lo menos, mal encarada, con exagerada rectitud y mirada muy penetrante. Observaba a su desvalido paciente como si le causara asco.

_**-Es hora de que el joven coma…**_

Gruño con voz gruesa y depositó la charola sobre la mesita plegable y se disponía a darle de comer a mi amigo que de inmediato esbozó una cara de terror al ver aquellas manos regordetas.

_**-Yo lo hago no se preocupe…**_

Intervine antes de que al joven le volviera a dar otro infarto. La mujer me miró con agudeza y entre cerrando los ojos como preguntándose si yo contaba con las capacidades necesarias para darle de comer a Miroku.

_**-Está bien… volveré después por los trastes sucios.**_

La mujer salió de la habitación dando zancadas largas y gruñendo de nuevo.

_**-¡Que susto¿Puede existir una mujer así? Parece como si la acabaran de trasladar de un campo militar ruso…**_

Comentó Miroku tratando de recobrar el aliento.

_**-O uno alemán…**_

Agregué yo. Miroku miró su grandiosa comida y de inmediato su cara llena de asco se hizo notar.

_**-Que remedio…**_

Trató de levantar con sus débiles manos sus dos palillos, pero no pudo…

_**-Ay Miroku sabes que no puedes hacer eso… dame esos palillos.**_

Él no podía aun mover mucho sus manos, porque una de ellas se encontraba torcida y en la otra tenía fracturado un dedo.

_**-Yo lo hago Inuyasha, todo esto es demasiado vergonzoso para que encima me des todavía de comer en la boca…**_

_**-Que raro… ¿Por qué no le dices eso a las demás enfermeras que te atienden?**_

El sólo soltó una leve sonrisa y comenzó a comer de mi propia mano.

_**-Esto sabe horrible… si no me morí con esa golpiza de seguro será de hambre.**_

Reclamó él con tono sarcástico. Desde el día en que Miroku recobró la conciencia nadie hablo sobre el tema de sus agresores, mucho menos que mientras se encontraba en coma trataron de matarlo, los médicos lo prohibieron y todos nosotros evitábamos a toda costa sacar a la luz esos momentos y al parecer el mismo Miroku lo comprendía porque no mencionaba palabra alguna sobre el asunto.

Otro día más pasó sin ninguna novedad, Náraku seguía libre, Miroku no hablaba y la policía comenzaba a desesperarse. Yo me encontraba en la escuela con mis labores de limpieza una vez más. Esta vez se nos hizo muy tarde porque nos tocó podar el césped de las tres canchas de fútbol que había. La actitud de Kikyou no había cambiado para conmigo, cada vez se mostraba más grosera, mandona y odiosa. Tomó ventaja sobre mí y utilizó la podadora mientras que yo me tenía que resignar a barrer las sobras por llegar tarde a la repartición de herramientas. La noche comenzaba caer y ya se distinguía el atardecer en el horizonte. Recogimos todo lo más rápido que pudimos y después de eso cada quien para su casa. Miré mi reloj ya casi daban las 7:00 PM y no me daría tiempo de ir a visitar a Miroku, ni modos, será otro día. Caminaba por entre las calles muy tranquilamente tomando otro camino para no encontrarme con mis "adorables" vecinas ya que desde el día en que supe que vivían justo enfrente de mi salía más tarde de mi casa y cuando salía de la escuela diario pasaba a ver a Miroku regresando ya tarde a mi casa y por supuesto no las veía en el camino. Normalmente pasaba siempre por una solitaria calle donde un río fluía a su lado, no me impresionaba su oscuridad pues diario transitaba por ahí, pero en esta ocasión percibí una sensación extraña y me apresuré a caminar.

Se escuchaban algunos gritos y mucho escándalo, era evidente que alguien se estaba peleando, no distinguía quién era y tampoco me importaba, giré mis talones y caminé en sentido contrario para ir por otra calle pero…

_**-¡¡¡Kagome¡¡¡Kagome¿Dónde estás?**_

¿Kagome? Esa voz era de… ¡Kikyou! Di media vuelta y mis pies comenzaron a correr por si solos, por instinto natural. Mientras corría las imágenes se aclaraban y ahí estaba ella, siendo sostenida por dos tipos de ambos brazos mientras otro le propinaba una serie de puñetazos en el estómago. Me enfurecí, la sangre me hervía, la ira comenzaba a resurgir en mí.

_**-¡¡DÉJENLA EN PAZ MALDITOS!!**_

Grité encolerizado y comencé a golpear a esos engendros asquerosos, la bestia que dormía en mi interior había resurgido, ansiosa de despedazar a su presa. Y así lo hice, en cuestión de segundos aquellos gusanos quedaron inconcientes en el suelo y apenas me dio tiempo para sostener a Kikyou en mis brazos…

_**-Oye ¿Estás bien¡Responde!**_

Pequeños hilos de sangre se deslizaban por su boca y con dificultad entre abrió sus pequeños ojos y me miró por unos segundos…

-**_Ka… go… me…_**

Murmuró débilmente.

_**-¡¡Ayúdenme¡¡Kikyou¡¡Que alguien me ayude!!**_

Gritó otra voz desesperada y angustiada, era Kagome. Dejé a Kikyou sobre el suelo y busqué desesperado el origen de esos gritos, pero yo no veía nada hasta que alcancé a divisar algo de movimiento detrás del montículo que dividía la calle y el agua. Corrí otra vez sin pensarlo, nunca pensé que Kagome también estuviera en peligro. Los gritos se escuchaban entre cortados, cuando logré subir había un tipo hincado a la orilla del río sumergiendo una y otra vez a la muchacha para que se ahogara. Le propiné un inesperado golpe con todas mis fuerzas en la nuca y también callo rendido, pero Kagome había desaparecido, no había de otra, ella se había hundido y entré al agua. Nunca pensé que aquel insignificante río que a diario veía fuera tan profundo, buscaba a tientas con mis manos porque todo estaba oscuro y no veía nada hasta que sentí algo sólido e instintivamente lo jalé hacia mí, era ella, ya no se movía, comenzaba a faltarme el aire y subí a la superficie. Cuando sentí el choque del agua inhalé aire profundamente, nadé hasta la orilla con ella en brazos que ya comenzaba a moverse un poco y a respirar, con dificultad escalé el montículo. Tenía que cargar con mi peso y con el de ella, escuché un leve gemido por su parte, me costaba mucho trabajo subir pues todo estaba muy resbaloso a causa del lodo que se había formado. Por fin logré subir, escuché un horrendo grito que me ensordeció, era Kagome llamando a su hermana e inmediatamente de desmayó, instintivamente giré mi cabeza ¡No podía ser! Kikyou estaba sangrando, había un gran charco de sangre que provenía de uno de sus costados. No se de dónde tomé fuerzas para cargar a Kagome, bajar y correr a lado de Kikyou. ¿Quién la había apuñaleado? Miré a mí alrededor, faltaba uno de los tres tipos que la estaban golpeando...

_**-No te muevas…**_

Una filosa navaja permanecía inerte y mortal en mí yugular, era él, el agresor.

_**-¿Te crees muy valiente? Por tu culpa tu amiguita pagó las consecuencias de esta manera, si no hubieras intervenido habría muerto sólo por los golpes**_

_**-Eres un miserable…**_

Murmuré sin ningún temor pero sí muy molesto.

_**-Lo siento niño pero ahora que me has visto la cara no tengo más remedio que matarte a ti también…**_

Acercó más la navaja a mi piel, listo para degollarme en cualquier momento pero reaccioné más rápido y le saqué el aire del estómago con un fuerte codazo, el retrocedió unos pasos y yo le quité la navaja de sus manos con una patada el tipo salió huyendo y yo detrás de él. Pero recordé que Kikyou estaba herida, el sujeto había escapado, la miré, sangraba en abundancia y para colmo comenzó a llover repentinamente. Grandes gotas de agua descendían del oscuro firmamento, la sangré no se detenía y lo único que se me ocurrió fue quitarme el Gakuran de mi uniforme y rasgar por completo una de las mangas de mi camisa, eso era lo único que me podía servir para hacer presión, pero la sangre comenzaba a filtrarse por la tela, tuve que presionar más. Necesitaba ayuda, no había nadie y el idiota de mi olvidó el celular en la casa¿Qué hago¿A quién le pido ayuda?

_**-¿QUÉ DIABLOS LES HAS HECHO MALDITO?**_

Y recibí un fuerte golpe en la cara que me derribó al suelo, de inmediato respondí a la agresión pero me detuve al ver aquel rostro. Era ese inútil de primero llamado Kouga ¿Qué diablos hacía aquí?

_**-¡Te hice una pregunta!**_

Volvió él a insistir.

_**-Yo no hice nada idiota…**_

Me defendí molestó.

_**-No te creo… ¡¡Kagome!!**_

Gritó como loco al ver a su amiga inconciente en el piso, pero sinceramente ella me preocupaba mucho menos que Kikyou

_**-No me interesa lo que pienses.**_

Rectifiqué sin darle importancia al sujeto y seguí deteniendo la hemorragia mientras que Kouga le lloriqueaba a Kagome tratando de hacerla reaccionar con sus inútiles llamados.

_**-¿Traes contigo un celular?**_

Pregunté desesperado por que la cosa se ponía peor.

_**-¿De que hablas?**_

_**-¡Si serás inútil¡Llama a una ambulancia¿Qué esperas?**_

Grité histérico para que el baboso de Kouga por fin saliera de su absurdo letargo o mejor dicho de su estupidez hacia su "amada", marcó el número de emergencia, pidió auxilio y la llamada terminó, ahora sólo era cuestión de esperar.

_**-¿De verdad no hiciste esto?**_

Insistía incrédulo él.

_**-Que no… fueron estos desgraciados que ves tirados… pero llegué tarde…**_

_**-¿Las asaltaron?**_

_**-Yo que sé… ¡Demonios la ambulancia tarda mucho!**_

Mis manos se ensangrentaban cada vez más y la lluvia empeoraba aún más la situación y el desgraciado de Kouga en lugar de ayudarme con Kikyou que era la persona más afectada seguía aferrado al cuerpo de esa chiquilla. Yo estaba muy atento a cualquier aviso de las sirenas, aguzaba mis oídos para poder escuchar cualquier indicio de que los paramédicos se acercaban. Mi desesperación estaba al límite, incluso hasta llegué a pensar en llevármela yo mismo hasta el hospital más cercano, pero mis intenciones fueron destruidas cuando me percaté de que la sirena se acercaba cada vez más hacia nosotros. Trascurrió un minuto quizás, hasta que la ambulancia llegó a donde nos encontrábamos. De inmediato bajaron los paramédicos con una camilla y me apartaron de Kikyou para atenderla, al igual que a Kouga lo separaron de Kagome.

_**-¿Qué pasó aquí?**_

Preguntó un auxiliar.

_**-No lo sé cuando las encontré las estaban agrediendo estos tipos.**_

Respondí señalando a los sujetos esos que seguían sin moverse.

_**-¿Son tus compañeras de Colegio?**_

Volvió a preguntar.

_**-Si… son mis compañeras…**_

Confirmé sin rodeos, después de todo aunque no eran mis amigas sí eran compañeras de Colegio.

_**-Una de ellas va en mi salón.**_

Interrumpió el atarantado.

_**-¿Saben dónde viven? Necesitamos avisar a sus padres.**_

Inquirió el mismo hombre.

-**_Yo sé dónde viven, iré a avisarle a su mamá…_**

Kouga se me adelantó antes de que yo dijera que vivían justo enfrente de mí casa, pero el muy ingrato salió corriendo hecho una bala y me dejó sólo.

_**-La chica está muy grave ha perdido mucho sangre… debemos irnos ya…**_

Aclaró el socorrista. Subieron a Kikyou a la camilla y en otra a Kagome, la torrencial lluvia seguía cayendo sobre nosotros, ya casi todos se encontraban arriba del vehículo y entonces otro de mis impulsos se hizo presente…

_**-Yo iré con ustedes…**_

Dije sin pensarlo porque la salud de esa chica me preocupaba mucho. El paramédico aceptó y subí con ellos. La ambulancia no podía ir muy rápido a causa de la lluvia y el tiempo nos preocupaba a todos porque entre mas trascurrían los minutos mayor era la cantidad se sangre que Kikyou perdía. Todo este espacio me parecía eterno. Miré a Kikyou, estaba pálida y su semblante no era nada parecido a lo que yo estaba acostumbrado a ver, a una mujer fuerte a la que nadie podía vencer, pero ahora se veía tan desprotegida, tan sola. Tomé su mano que obviamente estaba fría, ahora al sentir su piel un extraño sentimiento surgió en mí, como si una bestia viviera en mi estómago, no podía dejar de mirarla…

_**-¿Es tu novia?**_

Preguntó uno de los camilleros. Yo no pude contestar, más bien no supe que decir y por momentos tuve la impresión de que mi boca respondería afirmativamente, inconcientemente claro está.

_**-No te preocupes, todo saldrá bien…**_

Volvió a comentar. Por estar admirando a Kikyou no me di cuenta cuando llegamos, bajé y después los camilleros bajaron las camillas y todos entramos corriendo a urgencias, transitábamos por un pasillo bastante ancho, un médico y varias enfermeras se acercaron y dieron varias órdenes.

_**-Hasta aquí puedes llegar…**_

Me detuvo el mismo camillero de antes. No puse objeción, ahora ya no estaba en mí salvarla a ella… ¿Un momento? Este lugar se me hacia conocido… ¡No podía ser! Este hospital era el mismo donde Miroku se encontraba hospitalizado, ahora esto también era una "coincidencia" o azares del destino.

Me recargué en la pared y esperé ahí por más de una hora, pero no había noticias y en eso vi que Kouga llegaba corriendo.

_**-¿Qué pasó¿Dónde están sus papás?**_

Pregunté extrañado al ver que nadie venía acompañándolo.

_**-Nadie me abrió, estuve todo el tiempo esperando fuera de su casa, pero no había nadie.**_

_**-¡Pedazo de animal te hubieras esperado!**_

Grité impaciente y lo sujeté de la camisa con fuerza, estaba yo muy enojado.

_**-No pude, estaba muy preocupado por Kagome…**_

Chillaba el muy inútil con cara de espanto y eso me enfureció todavía más.

_**-¡¡Ya deja tu maldita obsesión por Kagome¡Ella se encuentra bien¡La que se está muriendo es Kikyou¿Qué no importó lo que le hicieron?**_

Ya me encontraba fuera de mis cabales por tener enfrente de mí a un sujeto de lo más estúpido y patético.

_**-Lo siento… pero es que… ¡No puedo pensar en otra cosa!**_

Gritó con tono angustiado y estuve a punto de propinarle un fuerte golpe pero se salvó…

_**-¡Jóvenes guarden silencio¡Están en un hospital!**_

Nos llamó la atención una enfermera que se encontraba muy molesta con mi escándalo. Yo traté de tranquilizarme y solté a Kouga con brusquedad alejándolo lo más posible de mí, su presencia me producía un asco total. Afortunadamente salió uno de los médicos que me hizo olvidar por completo el incidente y de inmediato lo abordé con preguntas…

_**-¿Cómo está Kikyou? La chica que llegó herida…**_

Él me miró de arriba abajo y me preguntó:

_**-¿Eres su familiar?**_

_**-No, soy un compañero de escuela, yo vine con ella.**_

_**-¿Y sus familiares?**_

Volvió a preguntar con seriedad.

_**-No he podido localizarlos… ¿Cómo se encuentra Kagome?**_

Intervino el payaso ese que seguía sin reaccionar.

_**-Bueno por lo que veo son amigos de esas muchachas, está bien les diré… a la joven que llegó inconciente no hemos podido hacerla reaccionar, sus signos vitales son normales opino que sólo fue un shock emocional y que en cualquier momento despertará pero la otra jovencita es la que más grave se encuentra…**_

_**-¿Pero por qué?**_

Pregunté yo muy preocupado.

_**-Perdió demasiada sangre y lo peor es que su grupo sanguíneo es b- y en estos momentos necesitamos donadores porque lo que tenemos en el hospital es insuficiente.**_

Esto no podía estar pasando ¿Por qué Kikyou tenía tan mala suerte¡Pero que tonto soy¡Yo tengo ese tipo de sangre…!

**Continuará...**

**Bueno pues muchas gracias a todas esas personitas que amablemente me han dejado sus reviews, les agradezco sus comentarios y perdón por la tardanza pero es que casi no entro mucho al FanFiction y pues ahorita que tuve algo de tiempito decidí actualizar pronto le spondré los capítulos 5 y 6 que ya están terminados ok. Me despido bye bye.**


	5. Un Regalo Inesperado

**Discleimer: Obvio que los nombres no me pertenecen, eso le toca a la verdadera autora Rumiko Takahashi, pero la historia si es cien por ciento mía yo sólo le pedí los nombres prestados a la sensei...**

* * *

**Capítulo 5: El regalo inesperado…**

La oscuridad… eterno vacío, un espacio infinito lleno de misterios, pero sobre todo de miedos injustificados en donde hago lo imposible por torturarme a causa de todos mis nefastos pensamientos, los cuales, no quiero recordar y sin embargo siguen ahí, persiguiéndome, atormentándome, pero he llegado a la conclusión de que sólo existen por mi propio gusto porque ellos no nacieron de la nada, yo misma los formé y moldeé y cuando mi obra maestra culminó… simplemente la deseché porque me causó pánico, eso es el miedo, un producto de nuestro pensamiento del cual no podemos despojarnos porque vivimos para él y sólo para él…

Caminaba en la nada, no había nadie, ni aire o sonido, sólo yo, mirando hacia todos lados buscando que alguien me ayudara ¿Quién era yo¿Qué hacía ahí? Olvidé todo por completo y un escalofrío comenzó a recorrerme cobijándome con su helado manto…

_**-¡¡Kagome!!**_

Gritó la voz de un hombre.

_**-¿A quién llamas?**_

Pregunté entre dientes.

_**-A ti…**_

Levanté mi vista ahí estaba él, sonriéndome, un hombre alto y maduro me miraba con ternura suprema y una leve sensación cálida comenzaba ha invadirme alejando esa frialdad que comenzaba a poseerme. Estiré mi mano, tratando de tocar a esa persona pero se alejó, su postura era la misma y la gesticulación de su rostro tampoco cambiaba y entre más me empeñaba en acercarme, él se alejaba una y otra vez, entonces corrí ansiosa y desesperada por su ayuda hasta que la orilla de un horrible precipicio detuvo mi velocidad, no pude controlar mi equilibrio y caí a las oscuras profundidades, mi caída fue tan larga que ni siquiera me percaté de la existencia del agua contra la que me estrellé. El aire me faltaba, mis instintos actuaron de inmediato ordenándome que subiera a la superficie pero no, ella no llegaba y a lo lejos distinguía una leve luz proveniente de arriba y nadé desperada hacia ella, por momentos pensé que no llegaría porque tenía la sensación de que mi cuerpo no ascendía que se encontraba atrapado, prisionero de aquellas aguas oscuras. Choqué con la superficie y por fin pude respirar, miré a mi alrededor me encontraba a la orilla de un río y de inmediato salí aterrorizada de aquellas aguas que ahora extrañamente se mostraban perfectamente limpias y cristalinas. Miré hacia atrás ahora el suelo se mostraba árido y desértico, el río desapareció completamente no quedaba nada más que tierra seca y estéril ¿Qué significaban todos estos cambios¿Acaso alguien se divertía jugando conmigo? Ahora comenzaba a espantarme y retrocedí pero tropecé con algo duro y caí, ese golpe en mi trasero me dolió demasiado tanto que hasta unas cuantas lágrimas salieron de mis ojos y me los tallé, al mismo tiempo que mis manos sentían humedad; cuando los abrí miré mis dedos que estaban cubiertos de sangre y bajé la vista de inmediato y grité del susto al ver que me encontraba encima de una persona, fue con eso con lo que me tropecé… con una mujer y una extraña sensación me invadió, yo la conocía… ella era… ella era mi … hermana… ¡¡Kikyou!! Un torrencial viento irrumpió en la escena que me hizo volar por los aires alejándome de mi hermana herida trasportándome por un camino lleno de recuerdos, toda mi vida se encontraba ahí y yo sólo pedía gritos que todo esto parara que tenía que ayudar a Kikyou… ¡¡Ya no podía más!!

Desperté sobresaltada en un cuarto blanco y de inmediato me enderecé, no pude evitar tomarme la cabeza porque me dolía mucho pero aún con todo y molestia pude reconocer que estaba en un hospital, ahora mi cuerpo llevaba puesto una bata blanca, mi mente trataba de asimilar toda esta confusión, así que tomé iniciativa y salí de inmediato de aquel lugar abriendo con fuerza la puerta para encontrarme después con largo pasillo lleno de doctores y enfermeras, caminé con cierto nerviosismo hasta que una señorita se me acercó…

_**-Que bueno que ya has despertado pero no deberías estar aquí jovencita…**_

Dijo dulcemente una enfermera.

_**-¿Dónde estoy?**_

Pregunté temerosa y muy nerviosa.

_**-Estás a salvo y en un hospital.**_

Contestó ella.

_**-¿Hospital?**_

Y entonces reaccioné recordando lo último que habían visto mis ojos, la pelea, ese sujeto tirándome al río yo ahogándome y luego a mi hermana sangrando...

_**-¿Dónde está mi hermana¿Está bien¿Qué le pasó?**_

Me encontraba muy alterada e invadía a la pobre enfermera por mis cuestionamientos.

_**-Tranquilízate, tu hermana está mejor ¿Por qué no regresamos a tu habitación?**_

_**-¡¡No¡¡Yo quiero ver a Kikyou¡¡Dígame dónde está!!**_

No había modo de tranquilizarme, nunca me había pasado esto, no tenía ni idea de dónde demonios sacaba yo todas estas fuerzas. Un médico se aproximaba y la enfermera me sostuvo con fuerza y yo ya me imaginaba lo que tramaban, me iban a sedar. Me solté de las manos de aquella mujer que desconcertada por mi acto no pudo detenerme cuando me eché a correr por el largo pasillo a toda velocidad, sentía que me alcanzaban y me interné en todos los pasillos que a mi paso encontraba hasta que me encontré con un elevador y subí de inmediato. Cuando las puertas comenzaban a cerrarse vi como inútilmente mis perseguidores trataban de detener las puertas del elevador, pero ya era demasiado tarde. No supe ni en que piso se detuvo y bajé de inmediato buscando por todos lados a mí hermana pero no había nadie ¿Dónde estaba¿En qué lugar la tenían? Me encontraba muy sofocada nunca en mi vida había corrido con tanta desesperación y por tanto tiempo yendo de un pasillo a otro. Ignoré por completo a las personas que se encontraban a mí alrededor y sin querer tropecé con una que me sostuvo antes de que cayera, la miré y con sorpresa me encontré con aquellos hermosos ojos…

_**-¿Estás bien¿Qué te pasa?**_

Preguntó Inuyasha muy preocupado sin dejar de mirarme ¿Y qué hacia él aquí¿De dónde salió?

_**-¡¡Ahí está!!**_

Grito una mujer, era la misma enfermera acompañada del mismo doctor y de otros dos tipos más vestidos de blanco. Cobardemente me escondí detrás de Inuyasha al saber que ya no tenía salida y sólo le supliqué llena de angustia...

_**-No dejes que me lleven por favor…**_

Obviamente él se encontraba muy confundido con esa situación y más cuando todas esas personas nos rodearon y de inmediato traté de buscar una salida alterna para librarme de esa gente odiosa pero era imposible.

_**-Tranquila no te haremos daño, sólo ven con nosotros…**_

Decía inútilmente aquella enfermera con tono pacífico.

_**-¡Déjenme en paz¡No quiero!**_

Les grité molesta y sollozando y el pobre de Inuyasha ya no sabía que hacer al encontrarse en medio de aquella conversación.

_**-No hagas las cosas más difíciles, tienes que regresar a tu habitación esto que haces te va hacer más daño…**_

_**-¡¡No regresaré hasta ver a mi hermana!! **_

Grité desesperada de que nadie me comprendiera, yo lo único que quería era ver a Kikyou ¿Qué nadie lo entendía? Y en mi distracción uno de esos enfermeros tomó con fuerza mi brazo derecho tratando de separarme de mi protector y atrayéndome hacia el doctor…

_**-¡¡Déjeme no me toque!!**_

Exclamé desesperada e Inuyasha de inmediato reaccionó y me alejó de aquel tipo protegiéndome con su cuerpo.

_**-¡¡No la toques imbécil!!**_

Gritó Inuyasha que lo miraba amenazadoramente y el hombre retrocedió unos pasos.

_**-Muchachito es mejor que te quites, no queremos lastimarla, ella está muy alterada…**_

Dijo con seriedad aquel médico que ya no se mostraba tan paciente como antes.

_**-Ya la escucharon, déjenla en paz… lo único que hacen es asustarla…**_

Comentó muy molesto Inuyasha desafiando a todos los presentes, eso hizo que mi corazón brincara de felicidad, él me estaba protegiendo…

_**-No queremos hacerle daño… nos preocupa su salud, eso es todo.**_

Decía la enfermera que no perdía en absoluto la paciencia e Inuyasha se volteó y me miró a los ojos.

_**-Haz lo que te dicen… regresa a tu habitación por favor.**_

Sus palabras eran muy tiernas, estaba tan emocionada que lo abracé fuertemente y comencé a llorar como una chiquilla.

_**-Vamos, ve con ellos, no te harán daño, lo hacen por tu bien.**_

Insistía Inuyasha que correspondía a mi abrazo y me acariciaba el pelo, me trataba de la misma manera que Kikyou lo hacía, eso me hizo recordarla aún más.

_**-No quiero que me inyecten, me van a sedar… no quiero medicinas…**_

Repliqué temerosa mientras me escondía más en sus brazos.

_**-Si prometes calmarte no lo haremos, ahora ven con nosotros…**_

Insistía el doctor, pero yo no le tenía confianza porque aún seguía amenazándome con esa jeringa en sus manos e Inuyasha se percató de ello.

_**-Mejor guarde ese sedante porque no le está ayudando en nada…**_

Le advirtió mi salvador que ya se había desprendido de mi abrazo, y entonces yo comencé a sentirme avergonzada por lo que hice ¡¡Cómo pude atreverme a tocarlo!! Pero él me tomó de la mano con suavidad y me sacó de mis pensamientos.

_**-Ven te acompañaré, no tengas miedo.**_

Aquella petición era tan dulce que no pude negarme y lo seguí, aferrándome a su brazo, temerosa de que aquellas personas intentaran algo en mi contra. La enfermera y el doctor iban por delante y los otros dos enfermeros nos cubrían por detrás, así llegamos al ascensor y bajamos hasta el cuarto piso, caminamos entre pasillos y una sala de espera hasta llegar a una reja de alta seguridad ¿De dónde había salido esa reja? No recordaba haber pasado por ella ¿O sí¿Y por qué tanta seguridad? Esta última cuestión obtuvo de inmediato su respuesta cuando miré uno de los letreros que decía: _"Psiquiatría Área 1"_

Ahora entendía porqué tanta alarma por parte de los doctores y enfermeras, este era el piso de Psiquiatría, por eso es que actuaron así, quizás pensaron que tenía un ataque de locura…

_**-Muchas gracias jovencito, pero no puedes pasar a esta área.**_

Le dijo el médico a Inuyasha pero yo me rehusé a separarme de él.

_**-Anda, estarás bien, yo no puedo pasar…**_

Insistía él muy amablemente

_**-No me dejes sola, les tengo miedo.**_

Y me aferré con más fuerza a Inuyasha.

_**-Necesitas descansar… estás muy pálida…**_

Su cálida mano tomó mi rostro, era tan suave…

_**-Señor deje que el muchacho entre para que la paciente se tranquilice, creo que nosotros tuvimos la culpa de haberla alterado de esa forma…, ella no quiere estar sola.**_

Comentó la enfermera con cierto tono de culpabilidad.

_**-Está bien… que el muchacho la acompañe hasta que alguno de sus familiares regrese.**_

Decía con desesperación y frialdad aquel médico que me miraba con total reprobación. Miré a Inuyasha, nuestros ojos se encontraron una vez más y a diferencia de las otras veces que nos habíamos encontrado en donde él siempre me miraba con desprecio, ahora lo hacía de una manera muy distinta, pero no pude definirla, podía ser tristeza, lástima o melancolía…

Atravesamos aquella reja de seguridad y yo seguí sujetando el brazo de Inuyasha hasta que entramos a mi habitación y tuve que soltarlo, él se hizo aún lado y permaneció en silencio mientras que el doctor revisaba mi temperatura, mis reflejos y presión arterial.

_**-Bueno por lo visto esto no pasó a mayores, te pido de favor que no vuelvas a intentar otra locura como estas.**_

Recriminó aquel hombre que no podía ocultar su molestia tras ese rostro de fingida paciencia.

_**-¿Sabe algo de mi hermana y mi mamá?**_

Pregunté en tono pacifico ya que mi mente no me permitía pensar en algo más.

_**-Por lo que sé tu hermana se encuentra en recuperación y en cuanto a tu madre no sé, quizás pueda estar cuidándola en este momento, no creo que tarde mucho en regresar.**_

_**-Gracias…**_

Finalicé con respeto moderando mi tono para no complicar más la situación. El médico y la enfermera salieron de la habitación dejándonos solos a Inuyasha y a mí. No hablamos por mucho tiempo y él comenzaba a impacientarse un poco, yo no me atrevía a dirigirle la palabra, sólo permanecí sentada en mi cama, muy cabizbaja mientras que la sábana blanca cubría mis piernas.

_**-Creo que ya estás más tranquila, mejor me voy…**_

Comentó él que ya se disponía a salir.

_**-Espera Kurosaki…**_

Lo detuve y él volvió su cuerpo y me miró fijamente.

_**-Perdón por el mal rato que te hice pasar… no sé por qué lo hice… perdóname soy… una tonta.**_

Las palabras salían con dificultad de mi boca, la angustia no me permitía mejorar mi tono de voz. Yo pensé que Inuyasha se iría, pero no, al contrario, tomó una silla y se sentó a un lado de la cama.

_**-¿Por qué lo hiciste?**_

Preguntó él sin dejar de mirarme y yo rehuí su mirada.

_**-¿Hacer qué?**_

Pregunté al no saber a que se refería porque en los últimos minutos hice tantas locuras que ya no sabía distinguir una de la otra.

_**-A escapar de este lugar…**_

Confirmó Inuyasha.

_**-No lo sé, tuve un horrible sueño en donde Kikyou estaba bañada en sangre, me alteré tanto que cuando desperté lo único que hice fue salir a buscarla, la verdad es que no supe distinguir la realidad de la ficción.**_

_**-Tuviste mucha valentía ¿No crees?**_

Aclaró él sin desprender su mirada de mí.

_**-No, siempre he sido muy miedosa, pero hoy… no sé como explicarlo… me sentí…**_

_**-Con fuerzas y no te importó desafiar a los te estorbaban…**_

Interrumpió Inuyasha dando una respuesta más rápida que mi propia mente.

_**-Puede ser… pero no creo intentar algo así de nuevo.**_

_**-¿Te sentiste satisfecha¿Libre?**_

_**-No lo sé…**_

_**-Creo que tienes carácter, sólo que aún no te conoces a ti misma pero ahora que ya has conocido un poco lo que es el valor posiblemente hagas mejores cosas.**_

_**-¿Valor? Yo no conozco esa palabra porque cuando te vi lo único que hice fue esconderme para que tú me protegieras… **_

_**-Tú y yo apenas nos conocemos y no entiendo el porqué me pediste ayuda…**_

Inuyasha se hallaba muy confundido y yo me avergoncé más al recordar aquel abrazo.

_**-Lo hice porque actuaste de la misma manera que Kikyou cuando alguien me molesta.**_

_**-Pero yo no soy tu hermana.**_

_**-Lo sé, pero por un momento sentí que me encontraba a su lado.**_

_**-¿Por qué necesitas que alguien te defienda?**_

Esta pregunta me sorprendió bastante y no supe que contestar y él añadió:

_**-No siempre tendrás a tu familia a tu lado para protegerte, debes de hacerlo por ti misma, con coraje, de la misma manera que te las ingeniaste para evadir toda esa seguridad de allá afuera.**_

Inuyasha me sorprendía cada vez más, sus palabras no me ofendían en lo absoluto, al contrario, me hacían sentir diferente y mi interés por seguir escuchándolo se acrecentaba.

_**-Es la primera vez que me dicen eso y sinceramente no tengo idea de dónde saqué fuerzas para cometer esta locura…**_

_**-No es ninguna locura, lo único que querías era estar con tu hermana y con esto que hiciste ¿Te sientes diferente?**_

_**-Un poco, aunque sigo siendo una cobarde, sino me hubiera tropezado contigo no sé que sería de mí…**_

_**-Fue suerte nuestro encuentro, eso es todo.**_

Me seguía mirando con sus destellantes ojos ambarinos que me envolvían en un sueño.

_**-Me imagino que te has de preguntar que hago yo aquí ¿O me equivoco?**_

Comenté porque sabía perfectamente que esa duda reinaba en la mente de Inuyasha.

_**-No es necesario que me lo digas, supongo que no te gusta hablar sobre tu situación.**_

Intervino para evadir el tema por completo pero una vez que mi secreto ya fue revelado no había marcha atrás.

_**-Es narcolepsia… esa enfermedad es la que me tiene aquí.**_

Inuyasha me inspiraba demasiada confianza pero no tuve el valor de platicarle mi trágica vida y volví a quedarme callada.

_**-Yo sólo estoy aquí de visita, vine a ver a mi amigo por eso es que nos encontramos.**_

Él trataba de justificarse, supongo que lo hacía para que yo no malinterpretara las cosas y lo idealizara como mi flamante príncipe azul montado en su majestuoso corcel.

_**-Entiendo…**_

Mi tono era muy tranquilo y desganado, todo esto era demasiada coincidencia aunque no podía negar lo feliz que me sentía, sobre todo al ver que el muchacho arrogante y violento que conocí, en realidad era una persona bondadosa aunque muy solitaria.

_**-Perdóname…**_

Comentó Inuyasha y esto me asombró por completo.

_**-No entiendo… ¿De qué hablas?**_

Pregunté desconcertada.

_**-Por haberte tirado aquel día y por… decirte todas esas cosas horribles, estaba tan molesto con otra persona que me desquité contigo.**_

Inuyasha se mostraba arrepentido y por primera vez dejó de mirarme, se mostraba cabizbajo y ahora era él quien evadía mi mirada.

_**-No es nada, fue un accidente yo soy la que está muy avergonzada y en nombre de Kikyou te pido perdón por lo que te hizo.**_

_**-Fue sólo una tontería… ya no importa.**_

Y con eso finalizó la conversación, se levantó como señal de que ya quería irse y me gustara o no tenía que aceptarlo.

_**-Gracias por todo Kurosaki…**_

_**-Que no fue nada y mejor descansa para que salgas pronto de aquí no me gusta este lugar para ti.**_

Nos tendimos la mano y después de eso Inuyasha desapareció detrás de la puerta pero yo me sentía tan feliz a su lado que se me olvidó por completo mi sueño y mi familia. Normalmente cuando me internaban en un hospital siempre me encontraba en Psiquiatría y eso me deprimía demasiado y en mis momentos de angustia llegaban a mi mente pensamientos en los que yo me volvía por completo loca y terminaba internada de por vida en un manicomio. Pero con la visita de Inuyasha eso cambió, y seguiría su consejo… _"Ser más responsable para salir de aquí cuanto antes"._

Recordé nuestro encuentro, la forma en que me miró y me protegió y sobre todo aquel abrazo tan dulce y cálido, el que mis manos sintieran aquel cuerpo tan firme y fornido, me envolvió por completo en un sueño donde él y yo nos abrazábamos eternamente y después un tierno beso, eso era lo que mi corazón más deseaba. Nunca he tenido novio y por supuesto nadie me ha besado y pedía con todas mis fuerzas que Inuyasha me diera mi primer beso…

_**-Hola hija que bueno que ya despertaste.**_

Me dijo mamá muy emocionada cuando volví a despertar, no supe cuanto tiempo permanecí dormida. Su semblante era muy tranquilo y me sorprendía que no se encontrara disgustada con lo que hice.

_**-¡Mamá¡Ya estás aquí!**_

Exclamé emocionada y de inmediato la abracé.

_**-Ya supe lo que pasó ¿Sigues asustada?**_

Preguntó mientras me acariciaba la cabeza con ternura.

_**-No, ya no tengo miedo, lo que quiero es salir cuanto antes de aquí.**_

_**-Que bueno que ya estés mejor hija pero aún no te han dado de alta.**_

_**-¿Pero por qué?**_

_**-Quieren mantenerte más en observación, consideran que estás muy alterada y nerviosa como para regresar a casa.**_

_**-Soy una tonta no debí hacer eso…**_

Me culpaba una y otra vez por mis tonterías y las consecuencias fueron peor de lo que esperaba.

_**-Ya hija no te lamentes, lo mejor es que te tranquilices para que salgas pronto.**_

_**-¿Cómo está Kikyou?**_

Que caso tenía seguir lamentándose por lo ocurrido, después de todo había algo que me preocupaba más que estar encerrada en estas cuatro paredes.

_**-Tu hermana ya está mejor, sólo que tiene que pasar una semana más en el hospital eso es todo.**_

_**-¡Una semana¿Por qué tanto?**_

_**-Es una historia larga hija, ya después te contaré con más calma ahora estoy muy cansada para hablar de eso, estos tres días han sido muy agotadores…**_

_**-¿Tres días¿Estuve inconsciente tres días?**_

Esto de mi enfermedad me confundía cada día más, a mi me pareció que fueron sólo un par de horas, pero resulta que no ¡¡Ya estoy harta de todo esto¡¡Odio que el tiempo transcurra sin que me de cuenta!!

_**-Ay hija, me duele verte así, sé lo que sufres y daría lo que fuera… incluso mi propia vida para despojarte de esa maldita enfermedad.**_

Mi querida madre comenzó a llorar y un terrible nudo en mi garganta se formó al ver como esa mujer tan valiente y noble se derrumbaba por completo. Muchos años se resistió a derramar lágrimas en frente de nosotras, ocultando su pena y dolor tras esa máscara de gentileza y pasión por la vida. Todo este tiempo fui tan egoísta que no me percaté de los sentimientos de mi madre, el haber perdido a su esposo de una manera tan horrible y haberse quedado completamente sola con dos hijas… debía de ser una carga muy grande para su gran corazón.

_**-Perdóname mamá, ya no llores no me gusta verte así…**_

_**-Lo sé corazón pero el verlas enfermas y sufriendo… me parte el corazón, no puedo evitarlo… ya no puedo más, no sabes la falta que me hace tu padre.**_

Tan solo el escuchar la palabra "padre" destruía totalmente mi esquema, traté de ser fuerte pero no pude y lloré desconsolada junto con mi madre, ninguna de las dos podía con tanto sufrimiento. Nuestras lágrimas comenzaron a menguarse mientras que mamá y yo permanecíamos abrazadas.

_**-Me dijeron que un muchacho estuvo contigo…**_

Comentó ella para olvidar el amargo momento mientras que yo me ponía muy nerviosa.

_**-¿Quién te dijo eso?**_

Ya no sabía que hacer ¿Cómo iba a explicarle que Inuyasha estuvo a solas conmigo? Que vergüenza…

_**-Fue sólo casualidad… él es sólo un compañero del Colegio…**_

Trataba de justificar lo ocurrido pero el semblante de mi madre comenzaba a denotar cierta curiosidad.

_**-¿Sólo un compañero? Pues entonces debes de tenerle mucha confianza como para que descubrieran tu secreto, te has empeñado tanto en que nadie de esta ciudad lo sepa y de buenas a primeras dejas que él lo descubra…**_

_**-Mamá no es eso… lo que pasa… es que… estaba asustada por todas esas personas desconocidas y cuando lo vi lo único que hice fue pedirle ayuda…**_

_**-¿Y lo conozco?**_

_**-Si, es el muchacho… con el que… Kikyou se enfrentó el otro día…**_

_**-¡Debe ser una broma Kagome¡No lo puedo creer! **_

Era lógico que se asombrara y que incluso la respuesta le pareciera inverosímil puesto que un día ese muchacho golpea a su hija mayor y días después salva heroicamente a su otro retoño de las garras diabólicas de un desquiciado médico.

_**-Y eso no es todo… lo más asombroso es que él es uno de nuestros vecinos.**_

Agregué para darle más emoción a la verdad.

_**-¿De verdad? Vaya… entonces hay que visitarlo para agradecerle el favor que te hizo…**_

_**-¡¡No mamá¡Ni siquiera lo pienses! No podría con la vergüenza por favor…**_

_**-No Kagome ante todo están los modales y debes agradecerle que por su oportuna intervención no te hayan sedado…**_

_**-De verdad que le di las gracias ¿No es suficiente con eso?**_

_**-¿Por qué te alteraste tanto¿Acaso te gusta?**_

_**-¡¡Claro que no!! Pero…**_

_**-Aja… con que alguien ya cautivó tu corazón.**_

_**-¡¡Ay mamá!! Ya no me hables de eso…**_

Estaba tan avergonzada que escondí mí muy colorado rostro detrás de mi almohada ¿Por qué mi madre era tan persistente ese tipo de temas? No me agradaba cuando se ponía así, el ambiente era demasiado incómodo…

_**-¡¡Por cierto!! Tus amigos del Colegio han venido a buscarte pero como me imaginé que aún no les contabas lo de tu enfermedad les supliqué que te visitaran en la casa cuando salieras del hospital…**_

_**-Gracias, no quiero que nadie más se entere de esto…**_

_**-¿Ni siquiera tu salvador?**_

_**-¿Mi salvador¿De qué hablas?**_

_**-Haber… cual era su apellido… ah sí Sukunami…**_

_**-¿Hablas de Kouga?**_

_**-Si, él fue quien las rescató de esos rufianes y pidió ayuda, de no ser por él no se que sería de ustedes.**_

Olvidé por completo ese detalle, vagamente recordaba esas imágenes de cuando caí al río, gritos lejanos y los brazos de alguien que me tomaba entre ellos, luego de eso… la figura de Kikyou ensangrentada.

_**-Así que fue Kouga quien nos ayudó.**_

Comenté pensativamente pues mi mente seguía sin creerlo porque… ¿Qué hacia Kouga en ese lugar y en un momento tan oportuno?

_**-Espero que no te niegues a brindarle tus agradecimientos y respetos a tu héroe, a él menos que a nadie.**_

_**-Claro que lo haré, lo que hizo fue grandioso y creo que nunca terminaré por pagarle lo que hizo por nosotras…**_

Nunca pensé que Kouga fuera un hombre tan valiente y me sentía orgullosa de tenerlo como amigo… pero… la sensación de aquellos brazos me remontaba más a los de otra persona pero yo creo que todavía seguía tan fascinada con Inuyasha que ya mi mente se encontraba muy confundida.

Sólo permanecí un día más hospitalizada, bueno de hecho fue un gran triunfo convencer a mi doctor de que me dejara regresar a casa bajo supervisión y le prometí… (de hecho casi me le hinqué…) para que me creyera de que me comportaría con responsabilidad y no cometería más locuras. Ese día no pude ver a Kikyou por obvia razones, así que me tuve que aguantar para que no me regresaran a ese lugar, pero le mande una carta con mi madre en donde le expresaba lo mucho que la extrañaba y que deseaba con todo mi corazón que se recuperara cuanto antes.

_**-¿Deseas algo más hija?**_

Preguntó mi madre una vez que nos hallábamos de vuelta en casa y en mi muy confortable habitación.

_**-No madre, muchas gracias lo que quisiera es tocar… ¿Dónde está mi violín?**_

Cuestioné muy emocionada pues mi preciado instrumento era lo más valioso que tenía y no me gustaba tenerlo tanto tiempo alejado de mis brazos. Mi madre no contesto y sólo guardó silencio y me dio la espalda ocultando su rostro.

_**-¿Pasa algo¿Por qué te pones así?**_

Esa actitud me desconcertadaza totalmente y caminé hacia ella y la miré de frente pero ella seguía evadiéndome y pude notar algunas lágrimas en su rostro.

_**-¿Por qué te pones así? Dime que te ocurre…**_

Yo insistía tanto ¿Qué era eso que mi madre ocultaba? No será que…

_**-¿Dónde está mi violín?**_

Mi tono fue más serio y esta vez mi mamá me miró directamente a los ojos. En efecto estaba llorando.

_**-Kagome… tienes que ser fuerte… tranquilízate…**_

Decía en un tono desolador, casi en un susurro.

_**-No puedo… quiero mi violín…**_

Lo pedía a gritos, me era imposible controlarme cuando se trataba de algo que yo apreciaba mucho

_**-Es que… no sabemos dónde está tu violín hija…**_

_**-¿Qué?**_

_**-Cuando te llevaron al hospital ni tu ni Kikyou llevaban sus cosas…**_

_**-¿Es una broma verdad?**_

_**-Que más quisiera, lo he buscado por todas partes e incluso coloqué avisos por si alguien lo encontraba… **_

_**-¡¡Es el violín de mi padre no puede estar perdido!!**_

Grité fuera de control y muy exaltada y salí corriendo de mi casa en busca de mi preciado tesoro y mi madre angustiada gritaba a mis espaldas pero yo no la escuchaba, mi violín era lo único que me importaba pues continuaba incrédula y me negaba totalmente a su pérdida, debía de ser una mala broma. Abrí el portón y me adentré directo a la calle, hacia aquel río donde por última vez tuve mi instrumento.

_**-¡¡Kagome detente!!**_

Volvió a gritar mi madre. Y eso que importaba, mi prioridad era distinta y correr era la única solución para poder conseguirla, pero dos personas me detuvieron, las miré eran Sango y Kouga.

_**-¡¡Kagome¿Qué te ocurre?**_

Preguntaba Sango mientras me retenía tomándome de los brazos obstruyéndome el camino.

_**-Déjame por favor, tengo que ir por él… no puede estar perdido…**_

Trataba inútilmente de zafarme de aquellas manos que me sostenían con fuerza.

_**-¿De qué hablas¡Kagome tranquilízate por favor!**_

_**-No puedo… ayúdame a encontrarlo… te lo suplico.**_

_**-Kagome cálmate te estás lastimando.**_

Decía Kouga que vanamente trataba de de tranquilizarme.

_**-¡¡Déjenme pasar¡¡Mi violín!!**_

_**-¡¡¡Reacciona, te estás lastimando!!!**_

Gritó Sango a todo pulmón y eso hizo que despertara de aquel shock emocional. Yo la miraba desesperada y Sango se encontraba totalmente desconcertada y poco a poco fui resbalándome entre sus brazos y cuerpo hasta quedar de rodillas en el suelo.

_**-¡Hija¿Qué te pasa¡Dime algo! **_

Mi madre ya se había reunido a mi lado, ahora se encontraba en cuclillas auxiliándome.

_**-Me han robado lo que me quedaba de vida mamá… lo perdí…**_

Mis sollozos eran interminables, mis lágrimas se convirtieron en un mar infinito lleno de tristeza y desolación ¿Por qué la desgracia se había convertido en mi fiel compañera¿Desde cuándo le permití quedarse a mi lado?

_**-Kagome levántate por favor, regresemos a casa…**_

Insistía mi mamá con sutileza pues sabía perfectamente que la pérdida de mi violín me causaba una terrible conmoción y un gran pesar. Traté de levantarme pero mis fuerzas me abandonaron o mejor dicho, no quise ponerme de pie, ya nada tenía sentido para mí.

_**-Yo la llevaré… no se preocupe…**_

Intervino Kouga e inmediatamente me tomó en sus brazos y me llevó directo hasta mi casa y a mi habitación, me recostó en mi cama y aún así no dejaba de llorar ¿Cómo pude haber sido tan estúpida¿Cómo demonios pude perder el tesoro más valioso de mi padre? Simplemente no podía perdonármelo, jamás me lo perdonaría, viviría para siempre con ese remordimiento y sobre todo con el dolor, con el recuerdo punzante en mi mente de aquel día en que lo tuve en mis manos por última vez.

_**-¿Kagome quieres hablar o prefieres estar sola?**_

No respondí y todos los presentes interpretaron a la perfección mi silencio, no quería dar explicaciones a nadie, ni siquiera a mis amigos que me detuvieron en mi búsqueda, me sentía molesta con ellos por haberse entrometido en mi camino. Si Sango y Kouga no hubieran estado, quizás en estos momentos, tendrían mi violín en mis manos ya que no me hubiera detenido hasta encontrarlo, incluso, no me importaba sumergirme en aquellas aguas tan escalofriantes ¿Pero qué tonterías digo? Si el agua es uno de mis mayores enemigos ¿Acaso es más fuerte mi amor por mi violín que mis temores?

Permanecí encerrada en mi cuarto todo el día, sentada en un sofá que se encontraba aún lado de mi cama, mirando a través de la ventana aquel cielo, más de dos veces mi querida madre interrumpió mi tranquilidad para obligarme a probar bocado y también por mis asquerosas medicinas. No hablé, seguía renuente a dirigirle la palabra, no sabía por qué, posiblemente por no haberme contado la verdad desde un principio. Miré a mi alrededor, de verdad el ambiente era tétrico, ya había anochecido y lo único que alumbraba mi alcoba era la luna menguante que con su fino halo de luz trataba de reconfortarme un poco, ahora, en estos terribles momentos era cuando más necesitaba de Kikyou ella siempre encontraba las palabras adecuadas para seguir adelante y estoy segura que mi hermana no se hubiera detenido en encontrar mi tesoro aunque tuviera que ir por él hasta el fin del mundo.

Todo era silencio, soledad, tristeza, dolor… aquel enigmático piano comenzó a sonar, apenas y era audible su melodía o mas bien me empeñé en no escucharlo pues con su sonido me remitía más a los tiempos en que yo tocaba, pero ya lo había decidido… jamás volvería a tocar… ocultaría mi talento en las profundidades de mi alma, pues nunca me atrevería a tocar otro violín que no fuera el mío. El piano no dejaba de tocar me incitaba a desahogarme y así lo hice, lloré, maldecí, reproché con todas mis fuerzas hasta cansarme, hasta el punto del hastío cuando mi cuerpo ya no pudiera más con mi dolor, para caer totalmente rendida, agotada por no poder expulsar ni una sola lágrima más.

Dormí en aquel sofá, ni siquiera me di cuenta cuando mis ojos se cerraron para caer en un profundo sueño, los rayos de sol me dieron la bienvenida con su tibieza a la mañana siguiente. Me levanté y salí a respirar aire fresco con una muy leve esperanza de que lo ocurrido el día anterior fuera un sueño ¡Pero que tonta eres Kagome¡Acepta tu realidad de una vez por todas!

Bajé mi cabeza recargando mis brazos sobre el borde de piedra de aquella terraza pensando en todo y a la vez en nada, pero de lo que sí estaba segura es que me sentía igual que cuando perdí a mi padre. Y otra vez comencé a llorar ocultando mi rostro bajo mis manos, así duré mucho tiempo hasta que levanté mi vista al frente para mirar el horizonte y que viera mi cara empapada por el dolor. Después de eso observé el movimiento de una persona en la casa de enfrente y ahí parado en su propio balcón se encontraba Inuyasha mirándome fijamente como siempre, yo sequé mis lágrimas de inmediato ¿Desde cuándo se encontraba ahí¿Acaso vio como me solté a llorar? Y eso que interés tenía ya, después de todo no era la primera vez que él me veía derramar una de mis tantas lágrimas pero sucedió algo que jamás me esperé de él, me saludó con un ademán de su mano. No podía creerlo, incluso me tallé los ojos como para asegurarme que lo que había visto era cierto y no una ilusión, pero no, ahí estaba él y le respondí de la misma manera, traía una taza en sus manos pero desapareció una vez que me saludó detrás de aquella cortina. No cabía duda, Inuyasha era una persona llena de sorpresas y por lo menos ese saludo me animó un poco, al parecer el día no sería tan malo y quizás podría visitar a mi hermana. Volví a entrar a mi habitación y me miré al espejo ¡Que horror! Mis ojos estaban totalmente hinchados, cubiertos de unas enormes ojeras oscuras y para colmo mi habitual color pálido, definitivamente estas no eran las condiciones para presentarme ante Kikyou, ella se preocuparía más y no le ayudaría en nada a su recuperación. Lo mejor era calmarme y permanecer en casa.

Tocaron la puerta pero no contesté, así que se abrió, era mi madre que me buscaba sigilosamente por toda la habitación…

_**-Aquí estoy mamá.**_

Le dije con tono lúgubre para que pudiera localizarme.

_**-¡Que bueno que estés levantada¿Cómo te sientes?**_

Preguntó ella muy emocionada.

_**-Igual… **_

Respondí con frialdad.

_**-¿Te puedo ayudar en algo?**_

Repitió mi madre que se empeñaba en levantarme el ánimo de una u otra forma, pero supuse que seguía sintiéndose culpable por lo ocurrido.

_**-Ya no te preocupes mamá, tengo que resignarme, perdón por haberte angustiado el día de ayer.**_

También me sentía culpable por lo que le hice a mi pobre madre que no tenía la culpa de nada, ella sólo quería protegerme para que yo saliera pronto de aquel horrendo hospital, esa fue la razón por la que no me mencionó nada acerca del violín.

_**-Comprendo como te sientes te dejaré sola para que descanses…**_

_**-Mamá… ¿Podrías comunicarte con Sango y Kouga para que vengan hoy a la casa? Quiero disculparme con ellos y también… contarles la verdad…**_

_**-Lo haré… pero primero tienes que desayunar algo, pediré que te suban tus alimentos a la terraza.**_

Dijo mi mamá más entusiasmada y yo sólo esperé que la servidumbre me llevara mi desayuno. Mientras eso ocurría me bañe y luego me vestí y en ese mismo instante fue que caí en la cuenta de que Inuyasha me había visto en pijama y con el pelo totalmente alborotado, como quien dice en la desfachatez total… ¡Que vergüenza!

Comencé a desayunar a los pocos minutos, no tenía apetito pero tenía que hacerlo si quería restablecerme más rápido y poder visitar más rápido a Kikyou incluyendo en mi menú a los espantosos medicamentos que me revolvían totalmente el estómago, y por cierto... ¿Qué día era hoy? Perdí por completo la noción de las fechas y desconocía el día en que vivía pero haciendo cuentas… se podría decir que era… ¡¡Lunes¡Ya había trascurrido una semana más! Eso quería decir que Sango y Kouga me visitarían después de clases y pensar que tendía que ponerme al corriente con los apuntes, trabajos y demás tareas… ¡Que horror mi vida era totalmente un caos con esta dichosa enfermedad!

Las horas me parecieron infinitas mientras mis amigos llegaban, no sabía que hacer, mis ánimos continuaban por los suelos y la motivación se había extinto totalmente, no podía salir de mi habitación… ¿Qué caso tenía andar vagando por la casa sin hacer nada? Las salidas estaban prohibidas por el momento y sinceramente no tenía ni la más mínima intención de animarme. Me flagelaba una y otra vez con mis remordimientos y culpas, repitiéndome cada segundo lo inútil, tonta y cobarde que era, así es… soy una _"niña mimada"_ como bien dijo Inuyasha. Otra vez él… ¿Por qué no podía sacármelo de la cabeza? Ya recuerdo… cuando nos conocimos él me parecía un muchacho bastante solitario y con mirada triste, cubierta totalmente por una máscara de salvajismo y brutalidad y en esta segunda ocasión en que nos volvimos a encontrar aquel semblante había cambiado por completo, ahora era más humano… aunque lo único que no cambió fue su mirada vacía… ¿Qué era lo que le provocaba ser de esa manera? Pareciera como si dos personas totalmente diferentes vieran en el mismo cuerpo…

_**-Kagome…**_

Dijo en voz baja mi mamá horas después.

_**-¿Qué pasa?**_

Pregunté con desgano.

_**-Tus amigos ya llegaron, te están esperando en la Sala…**_

_**-Ahora bajo…**_

Me levanté de la cama con pesar, me sentía nerviosa… jamás había hecho esto ¿Y si mejor no les contaba nada? No… a estas alturas ya era imposible ocultar algo tan evidente, fui tan estúpida que todo mundo se dio cuenta, incluso el mismo Kouga sospechaba algo el primer día de clases.

_**-¡Vamos Kagome ten un poco de valor! **_

Dije en mis adentros al momento de abrir la puerta, pero dudé manteniendo la mano firme y aferrada al pestillo… ¿Valor? Si… Inuyasha me había mencionado algo sobre eso… pero para él era demasiado fácil porque es una persona muy valiente y decidida, pero para alguien que siempre a vivido ocultándose de todo el mundo… yo soy un caso perdido…

_**-No siempre tendrás a tu familia a tu lado para protegerte, debes de hacerlo por ti misma, con coraje, de la misma manera que te las ingeniaste para evadir toda esa seguridad de allá afuera.**_

¡¡Ay Inuyasha¿Por qué me haces esto¿Por qué no puedo borrar tus palabras? Yo soy débil, no conozco el valor, soy tan cobarde que hasta yo misma me doy miedo ¿Pero que tonterías dices Kagome? Él es una persona que se ve que no le gusta mentir, si te lo dijo es por algo…

_**-Inuyasha… creo que no soy lo que piensas pero lo intentaré…**_

Abrí la puerta con decisión y respiré hondo, después de eso bajé simulando la mayor naturalidad posible y ahí estaban mis amigos que al verme sonrieron y se alegraron.

_**-¡Kagome que alegría verte! **_

Dijo Sango emocionada y me abrazó.

_**-Estaba muy preocupada por ti… ¿Ya te sientes mejor?**_

_**-Si Sango no te preocupes, no es nada ya me siento mejor ¿Lo ves?**_

Esbocé una muy falsa sonrisa que no convenció en absoluto a los presentes.

_**-No es necesario que mientas Kagome, sabemos perfectamente que no estás del todo bien.**_

Comentó Kouga mirándome con tristeza pero un sonoro golpe se escuchó en su cabeza, Sango lo había golpeado.

_**-¡Ya cállate eres un inútil¿Qué no ves que ella está haciendo un gran esfuerzo para que no nos preocupemos¡De verdad eres un bruto¡Ten un poco de tacto!**_

Gritó Sango muy molesta y fulminado al pobre hombre con la mirada.

_**-Tiene razón Sango… no puedo fingir algo que no siento… y para eso les pedí que vinieran… quiero explicarles todo…**_

Bajé mi mirada, ahora ya no había marcha atrás el primer paso ya estaba, seguido por uno mucho más difícil.

_**-¿Podríamos salir al jardín? No quiero hablar en la casa, me estoy asfixiando…**_

Sugerí a mis amigos, porque la casa en realidad sí me estaba matando y si no podía salir a la ciudad, tan siquiera un poco de aire fresco no me haría nada mal. Sango y Kouga no se opusieron a mi petición y me siguieron hasta llegar al pie de un árbol y me acosté en el fresco césped de cara al cielo, pero ellos sólo se limitaron a sentarse a mi lado y mirarse continuamente con desconcierto, esperando a que yo hablara…

_**-¿Ayer los asusté verdad? Lo siento… al parecer es la segunda vez que me pongo así en toda mi vida… pero cuando sientes o sabes que has perdido algo muy valioso puedes enloquecer completamente.**_

Comenté con suavidad, midiendo mis palabras, respirando con tranquilidad para no ponerme más nerviosa aunque ha medida que las palabras salían, el nerviosismo se menguaba y la confianza comenzaba a invadirme.

_**-¿Y que es eso que perdiste?**_

Preguntó Sango con timidez.

_**-Es una larga historia, un pasado que no ha dejado de atormentarme y que ustedes tienen derecho a saber…**_

_**-Kagome si quieres hablamos de esto más tarde, no me gusta verte triste cuando recuerdas tu pasado…**_

Intervino Kouga que se notaba muy preocupado y un tanto incómodo.

_**-No Kouga, si no hablo ahora, no creo volver a tener el valor de hacerlo una vez más.**_

Y así fue como comencé a relatar mi patética vida, la muerte de mi padre, mis enfermedades, mi solitaria niñez, la sobreprotección de Kikyou, mis múltiples días en el hospital y culminé con una de las heridas más profundas… la pérdida del violín.

_**-Nosotros también lo hemos buscado por todos lados, tu madre nos pidió ayuda, pero como ese día llovió muy fuerte posiblemente haya ya sido arrastrado por la corriente…**_

Comentó Sango con mucho pesar y noté cómo sus palabras se entrecortaban.

_**-Estoy segura de que algún día regresará a mis manos, no se cómo ni porqué, pero ese instrumento es un lazo que me une eternamente a mi padre.**_

Ese era mi único consuelo por el momento, no quería perder ese pequeño rayo de esperanza que aún habitaba en mi corazón.

_**-Kagome te prometo que yo recuperaré tu violín y también… yo te protegeré… no permitiré que vuelvas a pisar ningún hospital.**_

Me dijo firme y decidido Kouga mientras me tomaba de la mano, yo lo miré y sólo le sonreí.

_**-¡Ay si tu! No puedes ni protegerte a ti mismo y quieres cuidar de mi amiga… no señor tú no puedes solo… los dos la cuidaremos ¿Entendido Kagome?**_

Me sorprendió tanto la actitud de ellos dos, nunca me imagine que tomarían ese tipo de decisiones, los miré por algunos segundos, pero mi vista comenzó a verse borrosa y mis ojos se enjugaron de lágrimas en cuestión de instantes y comencé otra vez a llorar pero esta vez era diferente, mi llanto no fue a causa del dolor y la tristeza sino todo lo contrario, me sentía feliz y sobre todo segura.

_**-Llora Kagome, lo necesitas y para eso estamos aquí…**_

Me decía Sango mientras me abrazaba.

_**-Ya no estás sola ahora tienes mi hombro para poder desahogarte.**_

Dijo Kouga mirándome con ternura. Por primera vez en mi vida comenzaba a experimentar lo que era la amistad porque la única amiga que he tenido es mi hermana y ahora sin proponérmelo el destino me daba la oportunidad de olvidar mi soledad a lado de estas dos personas tan amables.

_**-Kagome cuando te recuperes saldremos a pasear, tienes que conocer la ciudad¡Hay muchos lugares aquí en dónde podemos divertirnos en grande¿Estás de acuerdo?**_

Comentó Sango emocionada pues lo único que quería era verme feliz.

_**-¡Claro que si! No conozco está ciudad pero me imagino que ha de ser muy emocionante.**_

Mi tono ya no reflejaba desánimo, me di la oportunidad de hacer a un lado mis problemas, por cariño a las personas que me rodeaban y principalmente por mi misma ¿No es así Inuyasha? Ahora entiendo que la satisfacción de superarse a uno mismo es muy grata, te invita a seguir adelante más y más.

_**-Oye Kouga ya que estás aquí… quiero agradecerte por habernos salvado a mí y a mi hermana, en verdad eres todo un héroe, sin ti yo creo que estaríamos muertas, no se cómo pagarte.**_

Agradecí muy contenta mientras sentada de cara a él, lo tomaba de la mano mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

_**-No es nada… en verdad yo no hice gran cosa…**_

Kouga se mostraba algo nervioso y evadía por completo mi mirada incluso me soltó la mano.

_**-¿Qué ocurre?**_

Pregunté extrañada.

_**-Lo que pasa es que este niño es muy modesto y ni conmigo quiere hablar sobre lo que ocurrió ese día, pensé que contigo por fin contaría lo sucedido pero veo que me equivoqué…**_

Comentó Sango en un tono muy simple como si esa actitud fuera muy normal en él, así que ya no quise insistir más sobre el asunto. Mis amigos se fueron casi al anochecer, permanecimos en el mismo lugar platicando de muchas cosas, sobre mi vida, mi ciudad natal, los múltiples líos de Kikyou con los maestros y directores por sus peleas, en fin, de todo un poco. Su visita me relajó mucho, ya no me sentía vacía ni mucho menos solitaria así que sólo cené un poco y me fui a dormir pues el día de mañana vería a mi hermana, y estaba tan emocionada que me costaba un poco conciliar el sueño ya que ansiaba contarle todo lo que me pasó, lo de Inuyasha, mis amigos y también la noticia más grave de todas… el violín.

_**-¡¡Kikyou¡¡Te extrañé tanto!!**_

Grité emocionada al día siguiente cuando por fin pude ver a mi hermana. Se encontraba recostada en su cama y en cuanto me vio ella también se emocionó.

_**-¡Kagome¿Estás bien¿No estás lastimada¿Por qué no habías venido?**_

Su rostro aunque muy demacrado, dejó esbozar una sonrisa y fueron tantas sus preguntas que no supe cuál contestar primero.

_**-Ya no te preocupes, estoy muy bien, tengo muchas cosas que contarte…**_

Le respondí contenta mientras me sentaba a lado de la cama en una silla.

_**-Kagome… perdóname… no fui capaz de protegerte.**_

Dijo Kikyou en un tono lúgubre, su actitud alegre cambió por completo.

_**-¿Pero de qué hablas?**_

Pregunté desconcertada.

_**-Fui una tonta, me descuidé…**_

_**-No fue tu culpa, esos sujetos fueron los culpables, hiciste demasiado por mi, a decir verdad es por mi culpa que estás así.**_

Comprendí que Kikyou se sentía culpable por lo ocurrido ya que fue la primera vez que ella no pudo defenderme.

_**-¡Tú no tienes la culpa de nada! Yo sólo perdí la concentración y jamás me lo perdonaré…**_

_**-Ya no te atormentes más Kikyou, ya todo pasó y no ocurrió nada grave… lo que no entiendo es por qué estás internada…**_

_**-¿No te lo dijo mamá?**_

Preguntó Kikyou con cierta sorpresa.

_**-No, yo también estuve internada unos días y ella no quiso contarme nada.**_

Contesté con cierto fastidio, sabía que mi madre por "instrucciones médicas" supongo, no mencionó nada sobre la salud de mi hermana, pero seguía sacándome de quicio que los doctores continuaran haciendo eso a estas alturas de mi vida.

_**-Si también me enteré que estabas aquí, a duras penas y logré que nuestra madre me lo confesara.**_

También Kikyou se mostraba algo molesta ¿Cómo era posible que siendo hermanas ninguna de las dos supiera el estado de cada una?

_**-¿Y entonces por qué sigues aquí?**_

Volví a cuestionar.

_**-Me dieron una puñalada en el estómago, por fortuna no tocó ningún órgano, pero según me comentó el médico perdí mucha sangre y necesité de varias trasfusiones.**_

_**-¡¡Eso es imposible!! Kikyou no puedo creer lo que me dices…**_

_**-Si lo sé, pero no te preocupes más, ya estoy bien, no quiero que sufras ninguna otra recaída, en unos días saldré de aquí y estaré como nueva…**_

¡Esto ya era colmo¡Ocultarme que mi hermana casi perdía la vida¿Cómo rayos pudieron hacerme eso? Pero traté de tranquilizarme… para no alterar a la convaleciente de mi hermana y principalmente a mí y entonces recordé algo...

_**-Entonces lo que vi… no fue un sueño…**_

_**-¿De qué hablas?**_

Preguntó intrigada Kikyou.

_**-Cuando caí al río uno de esos tipos trató de ahogarme pero alguien me salvó, por un momento pensé que eras tú, no recuerdo mucho de eso porque fue muy rápido y todo estaba oscuro… pero la imagen que provocó mi pérdida de conocimiento fue verte a ti, tirada en el suelo en un gran charco de sangre…**_

Comenté con desánimo porque el volver a recordar esas terribles escenas me provocaba terror y en ese momento Kikyou comenzó a narrar lo que ella vivió y eso hizo que me olvidara un poco de aquella espantosa sensación.

_**-Todo eso fue muy rápido, cuando esos sujetos me golpearon una y otra vez yo no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fueras tu Kagome, mi mente se bloqueó por completo, no importaba lo que me hicieran, mi prioridad era salvarte pero mi vista estaba tan borrosa y los oídos me zumbaban terriblemente que lo único que recuerdo es la voz de un hombre gritando y golpeando a mis agresores, no vi su cara pero si sentí que me tomaba en sus brazos y me llamaba, yo lo único que hice fue decir tu nombre y después de eso ya no recuerdo nada más…**_

Yo desconocía esa parte de la historia y en verdad mi hermana fue la que más sufrió con ese ataque aunque lo bueno de todo esto es que ella recordaba que alguien la había rescatado.

_**-Fue Kouga quien nos ayudó con esos tipos y nos trajo al hospital…**_

Le confirmé a mi hermana para que se enterara que su salvador no era un desconocido.

_**-¿Kouga¿Tu compañero de clase?**_

Su pregunta denotaba un tono muy extraño, como si no lo creyera.

_**-Si él mismo fue quien nos salvó, me lo dijo mi mamá aunque cuando se lo pregunté se portó muy extraño como si no quisiera hablar de eso…**_

_**-Es difícil de creer que él se presentara en el momento más oportuno pero le debemos la vida Kagome...**_

_**-Yo ya le agradecí su bondad y valentía pero te repito, Kouga no quería hablar sobre el asunto y todas mis dudas jamás fueron despejadas y preferí no seguir insistiendo.**_

_**-Es un chico muy inusual, mira que enfrentarse a todas esas personas y salvarnos al mismo tiempo eso solo demuestra que es una persona muy valiente que para serte sincera me gustaría que perteneciera a nuestra familia…**_

_**-¿A nuestra familia¿Acaso te gusta?**_

Pregunté muy extrañada.

_**-No él no es mi tipo sólo me gusta pero… como cuñado…**_

_**-Ay Kikyou no empieces ya sabes que no es mi tipo.**_

_**-Que lástima… se me olvidaba que a ti te gustan los hombres salvajes y primitivos como ese tal Kurosaki.**_

_**-¡Kurosaki no es nada de eso! Es un chico muy amable, lo que pasa es que lo odias tanto que tus ojos no te permiten ver más allá de lo que tienes enfrente.**_

No toleraba que Kikyou siguiera agrediendo a Inuyasha y esta forma de defenderlo provocó inmediatamente la curiosidad de mi hermana.

_**-¿Y desde cuando lo conoces tan bien?**_

Kikyou me miraba con detenimiento y de una manera muy picara.

_**-Es una larga historia…**_

Comencé a contarle lo ocurrido con Inuyasha hace unos días mientras me encontraba internada, mi sorpresivo escape, aquel encuentro en los pasillos y sobre todo enfaticé con lujo de detalle la forma tan amable en que él me trató y a medida que la historia avanzaba Kikyou no podía ocultar su rostro lleno de sorpresa, hasta que por fin terminé en la parte cuando me desperté y me encontré con mamá…

_**-¿Estás segura de no haberlo soñado? Lo que me cuentas me es totalmente increíble ¿Cómo es que ese hombre tan violento se comporta repentinamente como todo un ángel?**_

Era lógico que mi querida hermana se negara a creer los hechos, pero le gustara o no las cosas habían salido perfectamente a mi favor y entonces agregué algo más para lastimar un poco de ese orgullo infundado…

_**-Ya vez porque te digo que no debes juzgarlo sin antes conocerlo, él es una buena persona pero al igual que tú tiene un carácter demasiado cambiante y explosivo, y por cierto me disculpé en tu nombre por lo de la pelea.**_

_**-¡¿QUÉ HICISTE QUÉ?!**_

Gritó mi hermana enderezándose con algo de violencia y esto hizo que emitiera un leve quejido.

_**-No hagas eso Kikyou que te vas a lastimar más… **_

Me levanté para ayudarla a reacomodarse y seguí narrando mi historia…

_**-Pues como escuchaste… me disculpé por que sabes perfectamente que Kurosaki no tuvo la culpa de nada.**_

Kikyou emitió un "ajá" como muestra de no querer aceptar su error.

_**-Él también me pidió disculpas por haberse portado tan grosero ese día.**_

_**-No te creo Kagome…**_

_**-¡De verdad¿Por qué eres tan testaruda?**_

_**-Lo que más me asombra de ti querida Kagome… es que dejaras que ese niño descubriera tu secreto… ¿Tanto lo quieres?**_

Preguntó mi hermana con cierta intriga pero su pregunta provocó que reflexionara detenidamente… ¿Querer? Quizás un nuevo sentimiento brotaba de mi interior, era algo desconocido y extraño, pero cada vez que escuchaba el nombre de Inuyasha el corazón me palpitaba y un pequeño escalofrío me recorría el cuerpo con su presencia.

_**-Lo siento hermanita, pero tengo que confesarte que ya estás enamorada.**_

Intervino Kikyou en mis pensamientos con una sonrisita picarona

_**-¿Enamorada yo? **_

Pregunte ingenua.

_**-Nunca te había visto tan contenta y tu mirada es diferente, es como si anhelaras algo con todas tus fuerzas.**_

_**Respondió ella con más suavidad.**_

_**-Tienes razón Kikyou… creo que estoy enamorada de ese muchacho pero tengo que olvidarme de él, jamás se fijará en mi.**_

_**-¿Y tú como sabes eso¿Ya se lo preguntaste?**_

_**-No pero lo supongo, se nota que es el tipo de chico al que no le agradan las mujeres débiles.**_

_**-Entiende que tú no eres débil, si sigues creyendo eso lo seguirás siendo toda tu vida, además eres muy bonita cualquier muchacho quisiera tenerte como novia…**_

_**-Tú lo has dicho…"Cualquier muchacho" pero no el que yo quiero…**_

_**-Pues nada pierdes con intentar acercarte a él…**_

_**-¡¡Eso no puedo!! El cuerpo me tiembla cada que estoy cerca de Inuyasha, me pongo tan nerviosa que no se que hacer, dime Kikyou… ¿Qué debo hacer para que él se fije en mi?**_

_**-No sé Kagome, la verdad no tengo ninguna experiencia en eso, sabes muy bien que nunca he tenido novio, pero supongo que cuando encuentras a ese alguien especial el destino se encarga de unirlos en algún momento… sólo tienes que tener mucha paciencia…**_

_**-Hermana… a pesar de que nunca has tenido un hombre a tu lado hablas como si tuvieras mucha experiencia…**_

Comenté con total sinceridad al escuchar aquel consejo.

_**-¿Tu crees? Pues quién sabe, pero al menos yo no he encontrado a mi persona ideal…**_

Dijo Kikyou sin tomarle importancia a mi comentario.

-_**Algún día lo harás… mereces ser feliz.**_

Insistí pues consideraba que el destino no podía ser tan cruel con ella como para dejarla sola para toda la vida.

_**-Y a todo esto Kagome… ¿Cómo fue que despertaste¿Alguien te ayudó esta vez?**_

Preguntó mi hermana pues era la única que sabía que cada vez que yo me desvanecía siempre había un detonante que me hacía reaccionar.

_**-Fueron papá y tú…**_

Respondí con tristeza al recordar a mi padre en aquel sueño tan extraño.

_**-¿Viste a papá? Que bueno Kagome…**_

_**-Si pero me preocupabas más tú por esa razón fue que salí huyendo como loca inmediatamente que desperté.**_

_**-Fueron muchos días de inconciencia, me preocupa cada vez que te ocurre eso, tengo miedo Kagome.**_

_**-¿Por qué?**_

_**-No me hagas caso… entonces esto es lo que ha ocurrido en mi ausencia…**_

No comprendí del todo las palabras de mi hermana pero era normal ese comportamiento porque siempre se angustiaba cuando yo perdía la conciencia.

_**-Hay algo mucho peor Kikyou…**_

Ya era hora de hablar de una de las mayores desgracias.

_**-¿De que hablas? **_

_**-Perdí mí… violín…**_

_**-¿Es una broma verdad? **_

Kikyou no me creía, es más, pienso que se negaba a creerlo.

_**-Ojala fuera eso, que más quisiera yo, pero cuando caí en aquel río el violín también lo hizo, al parecer fue arrastrado por la corriente pero no hemos podido encontrarlo.**_

La melancolía volvió a invadirme y mi voz comenzó a entrecortarse.

_**-No Kagome, en cuanto salga de este maldito hospital yo misma lo iré a buscar, es el único recuerdo que teníamos de papá, si es posible recorreré por completo ese río nadando, pero lo voy a encontrar.**_

Kikyou también sufría al igual que yo y no me había equivocado en cuanto a que ella no descansaría hasta no devolverme mi violín, para nosotras tres era muy importante pero ahora ya no estaba en nuestras manos poder encontrarlo.

_**-Ya no tocaré más un violín…**_

_**-¡¡Estás loca¡¡No puedes hacer eso!!**_

Gritó ella molesta.

_**-Pero es que yo no puedo tocar otro instrumento que no sea el de mi padre, no puedo…**_

_**-Si dejas de tocar papá se sentirá muy triste y nosotras también, no puedes ignorar tus talentos Kagome, naciste con una gran habilidad, es una estupidez que derroches todo lo que nuestro padre te enseñó ¿Ya te olvidaste de nuestra promesa?**_

_**-¡¡Ya no me atormentes más Kikyou para mi esto es muy difícil!!**_

Las dos guardamos silencio, yo no sabía que pensar, ya había tomado una decisión que según yo era irrevocable pero mi hermana me había hecho dudar ¿Qué es lo que debía de hacer? Mi mente estaba muy confundida así que preferí cambiar de tema…

_**-Oye Kikyou hay algo que me inquieta… ¿La policía no ha venido a interrogarte?**_

_**-¿Por lo del ataque? Si ya vinieron pero mi declaración no fue de gran ayuda, lo único que les pude decir es que eran cuatro personas a las cuales ni les vi el rostro ni supe los motivos del por qué me agredieron pero les luego les hice creer que quizás fue un asalto…**_

_**-Eso es mentira, no debiste decir eso, esos rufianes no pueden estar libres después de lo que nos hicieron, deben de pagar…**_

_**-¡Y lo harán! Yo misma saldaré cuentas cos el desgraciado cobarde que los mandó…**_

_**-¿Sabes quién fue? **_

_**-Si, estoy segura de que fue esa tal Kagura.**_

_**-¿Te refieres a la chica a la que derrotaste en tu clase de gimnasia?**_

_**-Si ella misma… ¡Pero me las pagará¡Tengo que buscar su punto débil!**_

_**-Por favor deja que la policía se encargue de esto, ya no está en nuestras manos el hacer justicia, suficiente hemos tenido ya, además lo único que provocarás es preocuparnos más a mamá y a mi, no tienes idea lo angustiada que está…**_

_**-Lo sé… aunque no me lo dice, su rostro me muestra su preocupación y sufrimiento…**_

_**-¿Y aún así continuas pensando en una venganza?**_

Kikyou no mencionó ninguna palabra más, guardó silencio y evadió mi mirada como siempre, lo que significaba que ella no desistiría hasta hacer justicia por su propia mano. Después de eso me retiré y los días posteriores seguí visitándola después de clases. Aunque mi madre me insistía en que permaneciera más días en reposo yo me negué rotundamente pues me afectaba más estar en mi casa sin hacer nada que estar ocupada en la escuela, por lo menos eso me servía de distracción, pues la compañía de mis amigos me ayudaba mucho. Mi hermana salió del hospital días después, se notaba muy cansada y un tanto pálida, aunque no era para menos, estar encerrada en un hospital era un verdadero martirio.

_**-Mañana regresaré a clases…**_

Comentó una vez instalada en su habitación.

_**-¿Qué¡Pero si es muy pronto para que lo hagas!**_

Exclamé con total preocupación pues esa idea se me hacia totalmente descabellada.

_**-No me importa… ya estoy harta de la cama y de estar encerrada, necesito respirar algo de aire puro.**_

_**-Pero te puedes lastimar, no puedes andar sola.**_

_**-Tranquila, ya sé que no puedo hacer ningún tipo de ejercicio pero por lo menos puedo caminar, además no es tan grave, en unos cuantos días mi herida se cerrará por completo.**_

_**-Espérate otro día más, mañana yo tengo ensayo de música y no podré cuidarte.**_

_**-Kagome me se cuidar perfectamente, ya no soy una niña y no quiero seguir faltando a clases, me sacaran del equipo de gimnasia si no obtengo un buen promedio en mis calificaciones.**_

_**-Pero si lo haces ni siquiera podré estar tranquila en el ensayo…**_

_**-¿Y qué estás ensayando? Supuestamente ya no tocarías más ¿Mamá te ha comprado otro violín?**_

_**-No ella no me ha comprado nada, me ha insistido mucho en comprarme un nuevo violín pero yo no he querido, por lo mientras estoy usando uno del Instituto.**_

_**-Pero necesitas practicar en casa, me sorprende esa manera tan irresponsable de tu parte…**_

_**-Eso ya lo sé hasta el mismo profesor ha notado mi falta de entusiasmo pero esta ausencia es más grande que yo… siento como si traicionara la memoria de nuestro padre.**_

_**-No digas estupideces Kagome, traicionarlo sería que tocaras un instrumento sólo por cumplir un deber, el no sentir la música, que te penetre hasta por los poros y llegue hasta tu alma… ¡Eso hermanita sí es traición!**_

Kikyou tenía razón, pero es muy difícil acostumbrarse a algo totalmente nuevo, la emoción ya no es la misma mucho el menos el sentimiento por el violín que tocas. Otra noche trascurrió y yo seguía con el mismo insomnio de siempre, esperé muchos minutos bajo las sábanas de mi cama para que ese misterioso piano volviera a socar, lo hacía todas las noches y escuchando sus melodías era la única forma en que conciliaba el sueño pues me perdía por completo en sus finas notas.

A la mañana siguiente no pude convencer a mi hermana de cambiar su decisión y no tuve más remedio que resignarme. Mamá se notaba preocupada y por primera vez en la vida me pidió que la cuidara y que no permitiera bajo ninguna circunstancia que cometiera una locura. Nos fuimos caminado con tranquilidad, pero yo no me sentía nada tranquila, me daba pendiente que mi hermana tropezara o se lastimara.

_**-Kagome ya deja de vigilarme no pasará nada.**_

_**-¡Pues no puedo¡Esto es demasiado para mí!**_

_**-Ya no te preocupes, sólo vine para arreglar unos asuntos… como por ejemplo pedir prestados los apuntes, las tareas pendientes, platicar con los profesores sobre mis faltas y también por lo del castigo…**_

_**-¡¡Pero mamá ya habló de eso con el Director y no hay ningún problema!!**_

_**-Ya lo sé pero sabes que no me gusta que alguien más resuelva mis asuntos, y ya no me sigas molestando con eso por favor…**_

Guardé silencio, estaba tan molesta que tuve que contener mis ansias por bofetearla para que reaccionara, su ventaja ahora era que nadie podía decirle nada por su estado pero… en cuanto se recuperara me desquitaría de todo, al fin y al cabo ya conocía que la única forma de hacerla recapacitar era a golpes ¿Qué clase de vida era esa?

Cada quién se fue a su respectivo salón, el ambiente no cambió en nada, al parecer nadie se enteró de nuestro incidente ¡Por fortuna!

_**-Buenos días Kagome…**_

Saludó Sango cuando llegué a mi asiento.

_**-Hola...**_

Respondí con desgana.

_**-¿Qué te ocurre? Te escuchas muy extraña.**_

_**-Lo que pasa es que Kikyou decidió venir hoy, y me preocupa…**_

_**-Tranquila, no creo que comenta una locura, además ella necesitaba salir de aquel encierro ¿Por qué no tratas de comprenderla un poco?**_

_**-Eso trato, pero no puedo.**_

_**-Debes de tenerle más confianza, tu hermana sabe perfectamente que si algo malo le ocurre tú podrías recaer y eso es lo que menos quiere, si vino es por algo.**_

_**-Si, se empeñó mucho en venir…**_

_**-¡Vamos amiga arriba ese ánimo!**_

Desde que confesé mi enfermedad a Sango se portaba más gentil que antes, se preocupaba cuando me veía desganada o agotada en clases y siempre trataba de levantarme el ánimo, como ahora.

Pensé que el día sería largo pero afortunadamente no, terminé mi ensayo de música y en cuanto pude fui a reunirme inmediatamente con Kikyou al lugar acordado, a una banca que se encontraba cerca de la entrada del Colegio y efectivamente ahí estaba pero… había alguien más… era Inuyasha que al parecer sostenía una conversación con mi hermana pues él se encontraba sentado a su lado.

_**-Ya estoy aquí… ¡¡Pero qué te pasó!!**_

Exclamé horrorizada al ver que Kikyou llevaba la mano izquierda vendada.

_**-Me corté con un matráz en el Laboratorio de Química pero no fue nada…**_

Respondió ella con seriedad.

_**-No mientas… qué fue lo que pasó…**_

_**-Ya te dije la verdad…**_

_**-¿A sí¿Y por qué tu mano izquierda no suelta tu herida?**_

Algo malo había pasado y Kikyou me mentía… ¿Por qué le gustaba angustiarme de esa manera?

_**-Está bien… en el Laboratorio me caí de un banco y al tratar de sostenerme rompí el instrumental de química que se encontraba sobre la mesa y me corté**__**pero creo que el movimiento fue algo brusco y por eso me duele un poco.**_

_**-Pues debemos de ir al hospital para que te revisen.**_

_**-No te preocupes ya se me pasará…**_

_**-¡¡Dije que iremos al hospital¡¡Me tiene harta tu irresponsabilidad!!**_

Grité muy enojada e histérica.

_**-¡No me hables así Kagome!**_

Exclamaba Kikyou también molesta.

_**-Te hablo como yo quiera y vámonos de una vez al hospital.**_

Le ordené con el mismo tono mandón que ella ocupaba cuando me regañaba.

_**-Mira Kagome mejor iremos a casa, llamaremos al doctor, mamá de seguro estará ahí y si la situación es más grave iremos al hospital ¿Estas de acuerdo?**_

Dudé mucho en esa proposición… ¿Y si la situación empeoraba en el camino a casa¿Qué podía hacer¡Ay esto era una decisión muy difícil!

_**-¿Por qué no toman un taxi?**_

Comentó Inuyasha… ¡Es verdad! Me olvidé por completo de su presencia pues lo único que me importaba en este momento era la salud de mi hermana.

_**-¡Lo siento Kurosaki! Me olvidé… que estabas aquí…**_

Me disculpé, estaba tan avergonzada que deseaba que la tierra me tragara, pero él no se molestó, seguía manteniéndose serio, como siempre.

_**-Kagome llama a un taxi no creo poder caminar hasta la casa.**_

Intervino mi hermana con tono débil.

_**-Si lo haré de inmediato…**_

Corrí a toda prisa a un teléfono público pues la tonta de mí como siempre olvidó su celular en casa y Kikyou por supuesto no tenía un móvil porque los detestaba. Pero para nuestra buena suerte, un taxi transitaba justo enfrente de la escuela y de inmediato lo detuve y le pedí que esperara. De nuevo corrí hacia mi hermana y traté de ayudarla a ponerse de pie pero no podía con ella.

_**-No hagas eso yo la llevaré, ella no puede caminar… será mejor que las lleve hasta su casa.**_

Dijo repentinamente Inuyasha y sin previo aviso cargó a Kikyou en sus brazos con total facilidad como si fuera un experto en eso de andar cargando mujeres. Yo pensé que mi hermana se opondría pero no dijo nada, al parecer el dolor había doblegado por completo su orgullo, aunque lo que más me inquietaba era ¿Qué hacían juntos y de qué tanto platicaban¡¡Kagome reacciona, este no es momento para pensar en tonterías!!

Inuyasha la llevó hasta el vehículo y con suavidad la posó en el asiento trasero del lado derecho mientras que yo me sentaba del lado contrario e Inuyasha tomaba el lugar de copiloto. El automóvil avanzó y él le indicaba al conductor por dónde tenía que ir, así llegamos a casa en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Nos estacionamos frente a ella, yo bajé de inmediato por la puerta izquierda mientras que Inuyasha bajaba por su lado y abría la otra puerta de mi hermana para volverla a cargar en lo que yo le indicaba al chofer que me esperara y que en un momento le pagaría. Inuyasha volvió a tomar a mi hermana en lo que yo llamaba a la puerta y buscaba mis llaves al mismo tiempo… pero una de las sirvientas me ganó y abrió el portón,.

_**-Sígueme es por aquí Kurosaki… **_

Entré primero a la casa, le indiqué a la muchacha que saldara la tarifa del taxi y después guié a Inuyasha hasta donde se encontraba la habitación de mi hermana. Subimos por las escaleras, pasamos por enfrente de otras tres habitaciones más hasta que al final del pasillo se encontraba la recamara de Kikyou, entramos e Inuyasha recostó inmediatamente a mi hermana en su cama con sutileza.

_**-Muchas gracias… no se que hubiéramos hecho sin ti.**_

Agradecí con una reverencia a Inuyasha como muestra de su gran amabilidad.

_**-No fue nada y ya me voy.**_

Contestó con frialdad y de inmediato se dio la vuelta pero…

_**-Espera… ¿Ni siquiera permitirás que te de las gracias?**_

Preguntó repentinamente Kikyou.

_**-No es necesario, se lo difícil que ha de ser para ti…**_

Respondió el con cierto sarcasmo.

_**-Puede ser, pero yo se perfectamente la verdad y te doy las gracias por salvarnos la vida…**_

El tono de Kikyou era muy sospechoso ¿Salvarnos la vida¿Y de qué verdad hablaba? Algo extraño se traían esos dos ¿Pero qué?

_**-De verdad que no entiendo lo que dices mejor me voy… ahh y otra cosa niña deberías de confiar más en tu hermana ella no te mintió, yo estuve ahí cuando se lastimó y sí te dijo la verdad.**_

Después de esto desapareció cerrando la puerta, pero me dejó impresionada ¿Y por qué insistía en decirme niña? Me chocaba cuando lo hacía y me ponía de muy mal humor, aunque a decir verdad por un momento sentí celos de Kikyou… no sé por qué razón, quizás porque se preocupó por ella y la tomó en sus brazos y para colmo ella no opuso ninguna resistencia.

Miré a mi hermana que ahora mantenía sus ojos cerrados, al parecer mi madre aún no llegaba de su trabajo puesto que no hizo acto de presencia en la habitación, lo mejor era llamarle al médico cuanto antes. Tomé el teléfono y marqué el número, por suerte el doctor estaba disponible y muy amable me atendió diciéndome que en quince minutos estaría en nuestra casa para atender a Kikyou. Después de eso colgué el auricular y por un momento me quedé un tanto pensativa mirando al suelo.

_**-¿Qué es lo que te preocupa?**_

Preguntó Kikyou repentinamente sin abrir los ojos.

_**-Nada… no me pasa nada…**_

_**-No mientas Kagome te noto como si estuvieras molesta…**_

_**-¿Yo molesta? No tengo por qué estarlo…**_

_**-¿Segura? Yo pienso que fue por lo que ocurrió con ese niño, podría asegurarte que estás celosa…**_

_**-¿Yo celosa? Ay por favor Kikyou no exageres… el hecho de que él te ayudara y que tú no te opusieras no es motivo para que yo este celosa.**_

_**-¡Lo ves! Eso es lo que te molesta… Kagome no deberías encelarte de mí, sabes que ese niño no me gusta en absoluto y jamás me interesaría en él, aparte tampoco creo que yo sea su tipo, con ese carácter que tiene dudo que una mujer en su sano juicio lo acepte como pareja…**_

_**-¿De verdad no te atrae físicamente?**_

Volví a cuestionar para asegurarme de que mi hermana estuviera diciendo la verdad.

_**-No… sinceramente yo preferiría a una persona mayor que yo, con más madurez y mucha más experiencia que andarme fijando en mocosos.**_

Contestó ella con total seguridad y a la vez con un dejo de desprecio hacia los "mocosos" es decir, personas menores a su edad.

_**-Tú si que estás loca… ¿Acaso piensas casarte con un hombre cuarenta años mayor que tú?**_

Pregunté un tanto extrañada por los "gustos" de mi hermana.

_**-¿Casarme? Estás demente, lo último que pasaría por mi mente es el matrimonio y tener hijos, de sólo imaginármelo me enferma más, yo lo que quiero es seguir mi carrera en la gimnasia, viajar por todo el mundo, participar en todas las competencias que pueda, en fin… ser libre… y no estar atada a un marido y a un hogar.**_

Las palabras de Kikyou me tranquilizaron mucho, sabía perfectamente que no me había mentido, ella jamás lo había hecho, podría meter las manos al fuego por mi hermana, aunque sinceramente no estaba tranquila del todo, había una espinita clavada en mi mente que no me dejaba en paz y era conocer la razón del por qué Inuyasha era tan amable con nosotras.

Mi madre llegó poco después, primero estaba totalmente exaltada y después muy furiosa porque no nos dirigimos inmediatamente al hospital cuando ocurrió el accidente. Comenzó a regañar severamente a Kikyou pero yo intervine e inútilmente traté de cargar con la culpa, pero de nada sirvió por que obvio mamá no me creyó ni una sola de mis palabras. No paraba de decir lo irresponsables que éramos las dos y que ya comenzaba a perder la esperanza de que algún día maduráramos, porque según ella, podríamos tener cuarenta años y seguiríamos con una mentalidad de un niñito de tres años que desconoce la diferencia entre la vida y la muerte. Siguió y siguió hablando, Kikyou se mostraba fastidiada y de vez en cuando nos intercambiamos miradas de hastío y de desesperación, esperando el momento en que mamá se callara aunque sea por unos cinco minutos.

Nuestro gran salvador fue el médico que había hecho acto de presencia lo que provocó de inmediato la completa atención de mamá hacia él. Aquel doctor era una persona de mediana edad, con semblante muy amable y alegre, era delgado y examinaba a mi hermana con suma delicadeza, como si fuera una obra de arte, se notaba que era de esas personas que valoraban el cuerpo humano como si fuera su propia vida.

_**-No te preocupes tu dolor es a causa del esfuerzo que hiciste por tratar de sostenerte, no es nada grave la herida sigue intacta, lo mejor es que reposes un par de días más, no es bueno andar de arriba para abajo con esta clase de molestias.**_

Comentó el médico con tono tranquilo

_**-No puedo, la cama me fastidia, odio estar encerrada.**_

Replicó mi hermana con su habitual actitud de rebeldía.

_**-Como gustes jovencita, al fin y al cabo es tu cuerpo y puedes hacer lo que quieras, pero yo sólo te informo que si sigues con la necedad de no acatar mis instrucciones seguirás estando más días en cama, así que tú decides si descansas por lo menos dos días más para mejorar tu curación de lo contrario nos veremos más seguido o lo que puede ser peor volverás a terminar en un hospital…**_

Kikyou se quedó muda, aquel médico no se contuvo en explicarle de una manera muy realista lo que le puede ocurrir por su negligencia y ella sólo se limitó a quedarse callada mirando con desprecio al señor.

_**-Espero que con esto sientes cabeza y seas más responsable con tu salud.**_

Insistió mi madre que no podía contener ni un segundo más la furia acumulada porque lo que más le desesperaba era el silencio rotundo de Kikyou. Aquel hombre salió de la habitación seguido de mamá que obviamente lo acompañó hasta la puerta.

_**-¿Y que se cree ese hombre como para tratarme de esa manera?**_

Reclamó Kikyou muy molesta.

_**-Ya deja de quejarte por favor, pareces una niña, tu irresponsabilidad nos está trayendo problemas y ya me estoy hartando Kikyou.**_

Contesté muy molesta por la actitud tan infantil y negligente de mi hermana ¿Acaso no le importaba poner en riesgo su vida? Mamá y yo sufríamos al verla enferma y tendida en una cama ¿Tan difícil era entender eso?

_**-Kagome puedo tolerar el desprecio de nuestra madre, pero el tuyo no, por favor no te enojes.**_

_**-Yo no te desprecio, no seas tonta es sólo que me desespera tu ansiedad por no poder mantenerte tranquila, lo que el médico te dijo es la verdad, si sigues retando a tu suerte quizás la próxima vez te abandone por completo y corras un grave peligro.**_

_**-Prometo portarme bien a cambio de que tú quites esa cara llena de enojo.**_

Que remedio había, con mi hermana no se podía, pero por lo menos me quedaba la esperanza de que fuera más responsable con su salud.

Aquellos dos días en los que Kikyou tuvo que guardar reposo pasaron muy rápido, yo misma me encargué de que así fuera, pasaba todo el tiempo a su lado, platicábamos, veíamos la televisión o simplemente le ayudaba con sus deberes escolares y ella a su vez me ayudaba con los míos.

_**-¿Oye Kikyou piensas ir mañana a clases?**_

Le pregunté la tarde del segundo día.

_**-Si.**_

Contestó tajantemente sin mirarme mientras continuaba escribiendo en su libreta.

_**-¿Aunque sea viernes?**_

_**-No importa, tengo que aprovechar ese día para ponerme al corriente en los estudios y entregar las tareas atrasadas a los profesores.**_

_**-Me aterra tu gran sentido de la responsabilidad hacia los estudios ¿No crees que exageras?**_

_**-¡Claro que no! Sabes perfectamente que tengo que obtener las mejores calificaciones para poder participar en el Torneo de Gimnasia Olímpica, no quiero que por unas malas notas mis sueños se vengan abajo.**_

Explicó muy ofendida por mi comentario y continúo escribiendo.

_**-Tienes razón y sinceramente no creo que necesites esforzarte tanto, eres una chica muy lista y aprendes todo con facilidad.**_

Comenté tratando de calmar el ambiente.

_**-Mentirosa, yo no lo sé todo, ni siquiera soy capaz de tocar un violín…**_

Mi hermana no continuó con su frase porque sabía perfectamente que había tocado un punto que ahora me era totalmente desagradable.

_**-Lo siento Kagome yo no quise…**_

_**-No es nada, ya es hora de que lo supere de una vez por todas.**_

_**-Así debe ser, no podemos atarnos al pasado.**_

Respondió ella con una leve sonrisa el rostro aunque sus ojos denotaban cierta melancolía o mejor dicho lástima.

Una noche más trascurrió, un solitario piano de nuevo emergió de entra las profundidades para armonizar con sus notas el brillo de las estrellas mientras que una luna destellante las recibía cual amante ansiosa por las caricias y los besos de su amado.

_**-¿En serio tu hermana piensa venir en ese estado?**_

Me preguntó Sango al día siguiente cuando nos encontrábamos en el exterior de la escuela tomando nuestro refrigerio.

_**-Ya la conoces, es demasiado terca y nunca me hace caso.**_

_**-Oye Kagome si Kikyou ya se siente mejor porqué no salimos los cuatro a divertirnos mañana.**_

Pregunto Kouga con gran entusiasmo y la idea en realidad no me disgustaba en absoluto.

_**-¡Estás loco Kouga cómo se te ocurre significante barbaridad!**_

Reclamó ofendida Sango.

_**-No es mala idea conocer esta ciudad, me ayudará mucho a restablecerme por completo.**_

Intervino la inesperada voz de mi hermana que había escuchado nuestra pequeña conversación.

_**-¿Cuánto tiempo llevas espiándonos?**_

Pregunté un tanto molesta a Kikyou.

_**-No mucho Kagome y dime… ¿Me darás permiso para salir con tus amigos?**_

_**-No tengo otra opción, aunque te negara mi consentimiento siempre haces lo que a ti se te antoja.**_

Respondí con absoluta resignación.

_**-Bueno entonces nos veremos en tu casa a las diez de la mañana Kagome.**_

Comentó Sango que también comenzaba a mostrarse un tanto entusiasta. La campana sonó y cada alumno se dirigía a su respectivo salón, en cualquier momento la clase de Algebra comenzaría y no quería perdérmelas pues la profesora que las impartía era una mujer muy amable y me agradaba la forma en cómo explicaba sus clases.

_**-¿Tendrás ensayo de música hoy?**_

Preguntó Sango al finalizar las clases.

_**-Si, debo practicar hoy, el no tener el violín en casa me provoca muchos contratiempos.**_

Respondí con cierto fastidio porque desde el día en que perdí mi violín las clases de música ya no eran las mismas y los ensayos me provocaban cierto pesar.

_**-Amiga si tan solo pudiera ayudarte en algo, ya se que no te gusta hablar de este tema pero insisto en que deberías pensar ya en comprarte un nuevo violín y dejar de ver estos ensayos como un deber, todo mundo comenta que tu desempeño a decrecido bastante y que tu entusiasmo no es el mismo.**_

_**-Ya lo sé Sango no es necesario que me lo digas, eso lo supe desde el primer día, pero no puedo, me cuesta mucho trabajo acoplarme a un instrumento ajeno.**_

_**-Ese es tu problema Kagome, que hasta que no encuentres un violín que de verdad te pertenezca así practiques con un centenar de ellos seguirán siendo solo objetos extraños para ti.**_

_**-Sango será mejor que mañana me dedique a buscar un violín nuevo ¿Me disculparás si no voy con ustedes como ya lo habíamos planeado?**_

_**-No digas tonterías Kagome nosotros te acompañaremos a recorrer todas las casas de instrumentos que existen en este país.**_

_**-Gracias Sango no se que haría sin tu apoyo.**_

Nos despedimos y quedamos de acuerdo en que mañana a las diez en punto comenzaría mi nueva búsqueda. Mis amigos se fueron a sus respectivas casas mientras que Kikyou y yo continuábamos en el Colegio, ella arreglando sus supuestos "asuntos" y yo ensayando en el aula vacía de música. Ya casi nadie se encontraba en el interior del Colegio, esperé algunos minutos a que los que aún quedaban se fueran, no deseaba que nadie escuchara mis ensayos, me daba vergüenza que todo mundo se diera cuenta que la hija de aquel gran famoso violinista no fuera más que un funesto fracaso.

No tenía planeado quedarme mucho tiempo, quizás una hora a lo mucho. Así que tomé uno de los violines que se encontraban en el almacén del salón y comencé a tocar cualquier cosa, pues aquellas notas que emanaban de él eran completamente vacías y sin sentido. Sin previo aviso sentí una extraña presencia y me sentía incómoda aunque en realidad no quería abrir mis ojos y traté de ignorar aquella sensación por completo pero no pude, así que dejé de tocar, abrí mis ojos y me di la media vuelta buscando al causante de aquella sensación y una vez más me encontré con esa mirada ambarina.

_**-¿Se puede saber que haces aquí espiándome?**_

Me encontraba molesta, detestaba que las personas me vigilaran a mis espaldas y aunque fuera el propio Inuyasha la situación no lo hacia ser diferente a los demás.

_**-Que carácter, no cabe duda que las hermanitas se irritan con facilidad.**_

Contestó él que se encontraba recargado en la puerta, con las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

_**-No me gusta que irrumpan en mi privacidad eso es todo, tú no tienes nada que hacer aquí.**_

Repliqué más molesta por su actitud tan arrogante, ni siquiera yo entendía mi comportamiento, quizás era coraje hacia mi misma por ser tan torpe con aquel instrumento y ahora me desquitaba con la persona menos indicada.

_**-Yo sólo pasaba por aquí, después de todo la escuela es pública así que no tienes derecho a cuestionarme por dónde ando, aunque sinceramente fue una pérdida de tiempo porque escuché rumores de que las señorita Higurashi era una virtuosa en el arte del violín pero con lo que acabo de escuchar me parece que no, tu manera de interpretar la música es detestable y me ofende.**_

Comentó Inuyasha con burla y sonrisa malévola que provocó por completo mi ira

_**-¡Quién te crees que eres para juzgarme de esa manera!**_

_**-¡Alguien que no soporta que personas como tú se atrevan a manipular un instrumento tan valioso y preciado! Tu interpretación es tan hueca y sin sentimientos que me repugna y lo mejor es que renuncies, porque tú no sirves para la música, hay personas en el mundo que darían lo que fuera por tener entre sus manos un instrumento como ese, anhelan expresar sus sentimientos bajo aquellas cuerdas pero desafortunadamente la vida es tan injusta que permite que seres como tú tengan algo que no les pertenece.**_

_**-¿Por qué eres tan duro conmigo¿Por qué me dices cosas tan horribles sin siquiera conocerme?**_

Pregunté con lágrimas en los ojos porque sus palabras me habían lastimado profundamente.

_**-Sólo he dicho la verdad, si eso te perturba lo siento, ya deberías darte cuenta que lo que has perdido jamás regresará a ti y si continuas con tu actitud tan vacía lo mejor será que no sigas insultando a la música.**_

Después de estas últimas palabras se alejó, abandonándome a mitad de aquel salón que ahora me parecía inmenso, con una sensación que oprimía mi pecho con cada lágrima derramada. El peso de mi cuerpo se tornó demasiado denso y me tiré de rodillas sin poder dejar de sollozar… ¿Por qué Inuyasha era así conmigo¿Qué mal le había hecho yo? Pareciera que sólo jugaba conmigo a ser en unos momentos un hermoso ángel y otros… un terrible demonio.

_**-¡¿Kagome que tienes?!**_

Preguntó mi hermana preocupada minutos después cuando me encontró encerrada en aquella terrible perturbación.

_**-Soy un fracaso Kikyou, no puedo tocar, no puedo, el violín me rechaza no deja que lo toque… ayúdame por favor no sé que hacer.**_

Comenté con dificultad y ella sólo me abrazó con fuerza, ofreciéndome su hombro como siempre para poder descargar en él todo mi dolor. Aquel sufrimiento retumbaba por todo el lugar como si fuera un eco y yo sin poder hacer nada para contenerme.

_**-Kagome ya no llores, tranquilízate no es bueno para ti ponerte en ese estado por favor reacciona, tú no has perdido nada, sólo está escondido y yo te ayudaré a buscarlo pero por favor deja de llorar que nada arreglas con eso.**_

Imploró mi hermana que no soportaba verme derrumbada y derrotada de esa manera. Hice lo que me pidió y traté de controlarme secando una y otra vez mis lágrimas, ocultando aquel dolor que aún sentía.

_**-Quiero irme a casa este lugar me está provocando náuseas.**_

Comenté mientras mi hermana me ayudaba a ponerme de pie, guardé el instrumento en su lugar, tomé mis cosas y salimos cuento antes de ahí. Durante el camino no mencioné ni una sola palabra de lo sucedido, no quería levantar sospechas en Kikyou sobre quién fue el culpable de mi repentino shock, suficientes problemas llevaba consigo mi hermana como para seguir angustiándola con los míos. Llegamos a casa, me encontraba inapetente y lo único que hice fue dirigirme a mi recamara a descansar.

_**-Si necesitas algo sólo avísame.**_

Dijo Kikyou con preocupación antes de cerrar la puerta de mi habitación. No respondí, ni siquiera me encontraba de ánimos para contestar ¿Qué debía hacer? Desde aquel incidente la Kagome que todos conocían había muerto, mis propósitos en la vida habían sido pisoteados, nunca pensé que aquel violín de mi padre fuera una parte tan importante en mi vida como para haberla destruido. Me sentía tan cansada y sin fuerzas que el sueño me venció por completo hasta que volví a escuchar la voz de mi hermana que me llamaba.

_**-Kagome, Kagome…**_

Abrí mis ojos con lentitud, miré hacia el ventanal las cortinas habían sido corridas pero entre ellas pude distinguir una resplandeciente luz.

_**-¿Qué hora es?**_

_**-Son las nueve y media…**_

_**-¿De la noche? Dormí muy poco tengo la impresión de haber dormido más…**_

_**-¿De qué hablas mujer? Si llevas dormida más de quince horas…**_

_**-¿Qué? Eso es imposible Kikyou yo no pude haber dormido tanto tiempo.**_

La cama no estaba desatendida y yo continuaba con el uniforme puesto, miré mi despertador en efecto ya eran las… ¿9:33 AM?

_**-¿Ya es de día? **_

_**-Así es Kagome, ya es sábado y temo informarte que tus amigos están esperándonos allá abajo.**_

_**-¡¡¿Sango y Kouga están aquí?!! No puede ser ya es muy tarde.**_

_**-¿Y que esperas para bañarte y cambiarte de ropa?**_

Me presionó aún más mi hermana y de inmediato salté de la cama y me dirigí hacia el baño.

_**-Les diré que te esperen porque apenas te acabas de despertar.**_

_**-¡No les digas eso!**_

Grité detrás de la puerta.

_**-Si lo haré, así que apúrate.**_

La voz de mi hermana ya no se escuchó más. Me di una ducha a una velocidad increíble y en cinco minutos ya me encontraba vistiendo, mi pelo continuaba mojado así que tomé una secadora de pelo para acelerar más el proceso y que mis amigos no notaran que apenas me había despertado. Una vez seco, tomé un listón de color blanco e hice una coleta a mi cabello. Me miré al espejo y una joven con unos jeans azules y una blusa color amarillo le regresó la mirada, sólo corrí al armario y me coloqué unas sandalias sencillas de un color parecido al de mi blusa. Bajé corriendo las escaleras y ahí sentados en la sala se encontraban sentados mis amigos y también mi querida hermana que me miraba con burla.

_**-Eres lenta Kagome ¿Qué no te da vergüenza hacer esperar a la gente?**_

Comentó Kikyou para molestarme.

_**-Disculpen no quise hacerlos esperar tanto.**_

_**-Nosotros te debemos una disculpa Kagome, lo que pasa es que llegamos muy temprano porque cierta persona se empecinó en no querer llegar tarde.**_

Decía Sango mientras fulminaba a Kouga con la mirada.

_**-¿Ya desayunaron?**_

Pregunté como cortesía y también como pretexto porque no había comido nada y tenía mucha hambre.

_**-Si Kagome no te preocupes ya desayunamos pero si gustas te acompañamos porque creo que ustedes dos no han probado alimentos.**_

En ese momento miré molesta a Kikyou y ella me devolvió una malévola sonrisa.

_**-Tus amigos son muy comprensivos Kagome así que hay que apurarnos cuanto antes. **_

Comentó ella con burla y yo me tuve que tragar algunas maldiciones hacia su persona. Nos dirigimos al comedor y una de las muchachas del servicio nos sirvió el desayuno. Prácticamente Kikyou y yo devoramos nuestros alimentos y los presentes se quedaron sorprendidos con nuestra forma tan salvaje de comer, bueno en Kikyou era algo muy natural pero en mi no, ya que en esta ocasión llevaba mucha prisa y no quería hacerlos esperar más de la cuenta. Así que media hora después ya nos encontrábamos en camino hacia la gran urbe, en busca de mi nuevo violín.

Sango era la que mejor conocía la ciudad y me llevaba de un lado a otro; pero había un pequeño problema y es que en todas las casas que visitábamos no encontraba lo que necesitaba y que me hacía mucha falta. Ya habían trascurrido muchas horas, así que decidimos tomar un descanso en un pequeño restauran que se encontraba cerca de la escuela.

_**-Estoy agotada… ya no puedo más… necesito comer algo.**_

Gemía Kikyou llena de desesperación pues cuando no comía se volvía una persona muy vulnerable y sensible.

_**-Tranquilízate, en cualquier momento nos traerán la comida.**_

Respondí para calmar a Kikyou.

_**-Disculpa Kagome pero de todos los sitios que has visitado… ¿Ninguno te ha convencido?**_

Preguntó mi amiga con curiosidad y yo sólo me limité a negar con la cabeza porque sinceramente no tenía ningún sentido seguir buscando en otros establecimientos y comenzaba a resignarme por completo.

_**-Pero ya visitamos todas las tiendas de esta ciudad hermanita… por favor ya decídete.**_

Imploró ella, su comentario no me molestó en absoluto debido a que mi hermana perdía por completo la razón y no estaba conciente de lo que decía cuando el hambre la atormentaba.

_**-Lo siento Kikyou, pero no es tan fácil, y también les pido perdón a ustedes por haberlos hecho caminar en vano por tanto tiempo.**_

Mis amigos no tenían la culpa de mis indecisiones y el remordimiento me invadía por completo al ver que en sus rostros se reflejaba la misma cara de desilusión que posiblemente yo también tenía.

_**-No te preocupes Kagome, para nosotros no es ningún sacrificio además el hecho de que por fin te animaras a buscar un nuevo instrumento es un gran paso y eso me hace muy feliz.**_

Decía Sango mientras me tomaba de la mano mirándome con su habitual ternura y con su placentera sonrisa.

_**-Si Kagome no te preocupes estamos aquí para apoyarte y no descansaremos hasta encontrar ese violín tan especial.**_

Comentaba Kouga tratando de elevarme más mi autoestima y por algunos instantes mis queridos amigos lograron que mis ánimos se elevaran un poco.

_**-Creo que por hoy es suficiente, otro día compraré mi violín además Kikyou no debe esforzarse mucho.**_

Comenté con voz muy baja y apenas tocando un poco la comida con mis palillos.

_**-Kagome no digas tonterías no me uses de pretexto, yo me encuentro bien sólo es cuestión de que coma algo y listo, podemos seguir buscando todo el tiempo que necesites.**_

Le agradecía a Kikyou ese enorme gesto porque a pesar de sus malestares seguía a mi lado, apoyándome como siempre. Pedimos la cuenta y nos retiramos, mi intención ya no era seguir buscando aquel violín sino divertirme con mis amigos visitando otros lugares más agradables. Vimos una película, tomamos un helado y por último descansamos en el suave césped de un parque que se encontraba cerca del Centro Comercial. Ya comenzaba atardecer y lo más prudente era retirarse y regresar a casa cuanto antes ya que no quería volver a sufrir otra terrible experiencia con un nuevo atentado.

Ni Kikyou ni yo conocíamos del todo la ciudad que habitábamos, Sango y Kouga eran nuestros guías yo creo que sin ellos estaríamos completamente perdidas. Doblamos una esquina caminamos un poco más cuando de pronto algo provocó que me detuviera de inmediato.

_**-¿Qué te ocurre?**_

Preguntó mi hermana extrañada por mi actitud.

_**-Silencio…**_

La interrumpí pues a lo lejos escuché un sonido muy familiar que me volcó por completo el corazón. Sin pensarlo y para sorpresa de los presentes corrí directo hacia aquel sonido que me sobresaltaba cada vez más. Lo único que sabía es que corría en dirección recta hasta que me detuve en una puerta un tanto pequeña y rústica abriéndola de inmediato con brusquedad y vaya sorpresa que me llevé cuando entré en aquel sitio…

_**-¿Por qué hiciste eso Kagome qué diablos te pasa?**_

Reclamó molesta mi hermana que se encontraba falta de oxígeno al reunirse a mi lado, pero al escuchar aquella melodía se quedó en seco. Yo comencé a llorar de emoción sin importarme el lugar ni las personas que se encontraban a mí alrededor.

_**-¿Puedo ayudarlos en algo jovencitos?**_

Preguntó gentilmente y con una gran sonrisa un anciano que no se mostró inquieto por nuestra extraña actitud, Kouga y Sango también se reunieron con nosotros y su semblante denotaba desconcierto absoluto.

_**-Disculpe no es nada, perdón por allanar su establecimiento de esa manera…**_

Me disculpé al mismo tiempo que secaba mis lágrimas del rostro.

_**-¿Kagome ya te diste cuenta de dónde estamos?**_

Comentó Sango con sorpresa y entonces miré mi entorno, no podía creer que me encontrara en el interior de una tienda de instrumentos musicales.

_**-Esto debe ser una casualidad… **_

Comenté son asombro mientras miraba mi entorno.

_**-Las casualidades no existen…**_

Intervino mi hermana. Ninguna de nosotras dejaba de mirar aquel lugar lleno de instrumentos, libros carteles, accesorios, folletos, un sitio demasiado agradable y pacífico. Había algo en ese ambiente que me reconfortaba y a la vez era muy familiar. Quizás no era tan grande y llamativo como las demás tiendas que visitamos con anterioridad pero a pesar de su pequeñez era mucho mejor que las otras.,

_**-¿Qué hacemos aquí Kagome¿Conocías este lugar?**_

Preguntó Kouga con ingenuidad.

_**-En verdad que eres un bruto… ¿Qué no tienes un poquito de cultura general¿Nunca has visitado una escuela para ver que se te puede pegar en esa cabezota? La persona que estás escuchando en estos momentos se trata del reconocido Ryuuho Higurashi, en pocas palabras el padre de Kagome y Kikyou.**_

Comentaba Sango regañando a Kouga por tener una mente tan primitiva. Pero eso no importaba, el haber escuchado una de las melodías de mi padre me había devuelto la vida y el percibir aquel sonido inconfundible del violín que alguna vez tuve me daba la sensación de volverlo a tener en mis manos y esto provocó más mi emoción.

_**-Así que ustedes dos son las hijas de este gran músico, es un gran honor jovencitas…**_

Comentó el anciano con total respeto.

_**-El honor es nuestro, es muy placentero saber que nuestro preciado padre aún es recordado.**_

Decía con amabilidad Kikyou que no podía ocultar la emoción y el orgullo que las dos compartíamos. Una campanilla se escuchó y dos personas más entraron. La primera fue un muchacho de escasos dieciséis años que se sostenía con unas muletas, llevaba su rodilla enyesada, las manos vendadas y traía puesto un incómodo collarín. En seguida apareció otro joven ¿Pero que era esto¿Acaso el destino se ensañaba jugando conmigo?

_**-¿Se puede saber que haces aquí Kurosaki¿Acaso nos estás siguiendo?**_

Le reclamó Kouga muy molesto, pues era muy normal en él alterarse cuando Inuyasha se interponía en su camino.

_**-Mira inútil no tengo porqué darte explicaciones de lo que hago pero si te sirve de algo aquí trabajo y yo puedo andar donde me venga en gana, además no tengo intención de andar siguiendo a mocosos como tú…**_

Kouga estuvo apunto de abalanzarse hacia Inuyasha pero nosotras intervenimos sosteniéndolo de los brazos, entonces el acompañante de Inuyasha intervino…

_**-¡Pero cuanta hostilidad! Inuyasha… no deberías ser tan grosero con las damas aquí presentes…**_

Comentó su amigo con tono amable y mirada muy picara mientras nos guiñaba el ojo.

_**-Miroku si supieras lo que estas "damas" me han hecho no las defenderías.**_

Respondió Inuyasha con desprecio pues ahora no me quitaba la mirada de encima.

_**-No veo que mal pueden causar unos ángeles tan perfectos…**_

Dijo el joven lesionado y continuó su camino para colocarse detrás de unas vitrinas. Inuyasha lo ayudó a sostenerse un poco en su andar; se sentaron en una pequeña mesa y comenzaron a ordenar algunos papeles que ahí se encontraban ignorando por completo nuestra presencia. Mi mente no asimilaba lo que ocurría ¿Por qué tenía que encontrarme precisamente con Inuyasha en este sitio?

_**-Veo que ustedes se conocen... supongo que asisten al mismo Colegio…**_

Comentó el anciano para romper por completo aquel ambiente tan denso e incómodo.

_**-Así es señor y le pido disculpas por la manera tan grosera en que mi amigo se ha comportado, nosotros nos retiramos…**_

Contestó con profunda vergüenza Sango fulminando a Kouga con la mirada, aunque la verdad no comprendía del todo por qué mi amiga se comportaba de esa manera tan alterada y nerviosa.

_**-Disculpe señor… nosotros… buscamos un violín para mi hermana lo que pasa es que perdió en un accidente el instrumento que mi padre le heredó.**_

Intervino repentinamente Kikyou, yo pensé que con la presencia de Inuyasha saldría corriendo de aquel lugar pero no, su actitud era muy normal, como si su terrible enemigo no se encontrara justo frente a sus ojos.

_**-Que pena haber perdido una pieza tan valiosa pero tengo un catálogo con lo mejor de estos instrumentos, están elaborados en una muy alta calidad, por supuesto que sólo son para personas con verdadero talento y me imagino que la señorita es una maestra en ese arte.**_

Las adulaciones de aquel anciano me provocaron un cierto cosquilleo en mis entrañas y como consecuencia comencé a sonreír y a sonrojarme.

El señor me extendió una pequeña revista que al momento de abrirla me encontré con una inmensa gama de instrumentos, desde los clásicos hasta los más modernos.

_**-¿Porqué no te decides por un violín eléctrico? Este blanco me agrada…**_

Me señaló mi hermana con su dedo a una serie de violines eléctricos que desfilaban uno tras otro.

_**-No me agradan mucho esos violines siento que el sonido no es tan fino como el tradicional.**_

Contesté sin dejar de mirar aquel catálogo, hasta que por fin llegó a su fin y una vez más me encontré en el vacío absoluto.

_**-¿No te agrada ninguno?**_

Preguntó el anciano.

_**-No es eso, todos son muy bonitos pero ninguno de ellos tienen lo que necesito.**_

_**-¿Y qué es lo que necesitas?**_

Volvió a preguntar él.

_**-No sé, quizás es que no he podido desprenderme del recuerdo de mi antiguo violín, mi vida entera estaba unida a él y ahora que no lo tengo me es imposible encontrar un sustituto.**_

Respondí con cierta tristeza, con la mirada hacia el piso y atenta al fondo musical del cual no me quería desprender, mi violín volvía tocar… de nuevo tenía vida. lo único malo es que ahora sólo era un fantasma, un ser totalmente intangible.

_**-Pequeña nunca encontrarás un sustituto, jamás podrás borrar el recuerdo del instrumento que te vio crecer como artista y te acompañó en tus logros, pero todo en esta vida tiene un ciclo y nada es eterno, ahora es cuestión de que encuentres un nuevo compañero que camine a tu lado en tus próximas metas.**_

Estas bellas palabras hicieron que derramara por completo más lágrimas, la nostalgia volvía a invadirme. Esto ya era demasiado para mi, el escuchar las melodías de mi padre me atormentaban por completo, nublaban mi mente, esa era la razón por la que desde mi accidente no me atrevía a escuchar los sonidos de papá, sus notas eran puñaladas en mi alma…

_**-¡Quiero mi violín¿Acaso es pedir mucho? Lo necesito, el sólo escucharlo me vuelve loca.**_

Grité con total histeria sin importarme el lugar en el que me encontraba, comenzaba a entrar en shock emocional y el cuerpo se me debilitaba. Kikyou intervino de inmediato y me sostuvo, el anciano ahora se mostraba preocupado al igual que mis amigos, Inuyasha ahora se encontraba cerca de nosotros.

_**-Kagome no me hagas esto, reacciona, no lo hagas no te duermas, escucha la música tu violín vive ¡Escúchalo!**_

Gritó con desesperación mi hermana, pero ella no entendía que entre más escuchaba ese violín me mataba una y otra vez.

_**-No puedo, lo perdí por tonta, soy una inútil, soy una vergüenza en la familia, ni siquiera soy capaz de tocar otro violín, he manchado la memoria de mi padre no soy tan buena como él, como artista soy un absoluto fracaso.**_

Kikyou me abrazó con fuerza y noté que unas lágrimas se resbalaban por su rostro, aquella situación se había salido de control sin razón alguna, no supe porque elegí precisamente ese momento para entrar en una de mis habituales histerias.

_**-Mi niña deja de ser prisionera del pasado, abre tu mente, el talento no te ha abandonado, mucho menos tu querido padre, los dos están dentro de ti, no te encierres en un caparazón, sal al mundo explota al máximo ese talento que te distingue de los demás, has honor a lo que has perdido y lucha por esos recuerdos que tanto tiempo te hicieron feliz.**_

Sequé mis lágrimas y respiré hondo, el anciano tenía razón un nuevo ciclo comenzaba y junto con él un nuevo compañero que me esperaba en algún lugar del mundo dispuesto a compartir conmigo todos mis logros y fracasos. Volví a mirar aquel catálogo una vez más, con mucha atención y tratando de que mi mente estuviera lo más despejada posible para no equivocarme y entre todas esas páginas me encontré con un texto que llamó por completo mi atención…

_**El violín "The Hammer", fabricado por Antonio Stradivarius en Cremona (Italia) en 1707, saldrá a subasta el próximo mes en Nueva York. El instrumento puede alcanzar un precio de 1. 9 millones de euros, según la firma Christie's, que dirige el evento. El actual récord en subasta para un violín lo ostenta otro stradivarius, el "Lady Tennant" del año 1699, que hace algunos meses alcanzó 1,5 millones de euros. Los expertos de Christie's consideran muy probable que The Hammer supere esa cantidad. **_

_**Este violín fue bautizado por su primer dueño, el joyero y coleccionista sueco Christian Hammer. Desde entonces ha pasado por varias manos como su actual propietario, que lo adquirió en 1992, y lo ha prestado, entre otros, a la famosa violinista Kyoto Takezawa para una serie de conciertos.**_

No quitaba mi vista de aquel reportaje e inmediatamente Kikyou se dio cuenta de lo que ocurría cuando terminó de leer el artículo.

_**-Kagome no me digas que ese es el que te gusta… ¿Ya viste el precio?**_

_**-Lo sé Kikyou yo jamás podría pagar una cantidad tan alta por esta obra maestra, ni siquiera vendiendo mi alma podría tenerlo entre mis manos.**_

La fotografía de aquel violín me había impactado, no le di interés por haber sido creado en manos de un grandioso maestro, ni siquiera por su costo, lo más valioso en él era su antigüedad, ya que ese violín había pasado por un sin número de personas de las cuales él había sido testigo de incontables historias. Preferí dejar de ver aquella publicidad y buscar algo que se acomodara a mi presupuesto y un poco a mis necesidades. Al final me decidí por un instrumento de gran calidad y bajo costo.

_**-Le diré a mamá que lo pida para tu cumpleaños, al fin sólo falta una semana para ese gran día.**_

Decía con gran entusiasmo mi hermana pero con tantos problemas el tema de mi cumpleaños lo olvidé por completo y sinceramente no estaba de ánimos para festejarlo, después de todo a nadie le interesaría un insignificante cumpleaños como el mío.

_**-¿Kagome de verdad pronto será tu cumpleaños?**_

Preguntó con gran interés Kouga y yo sólo respondí con un triste si…

_**-Pero que veo, una muchachita tan joven y tan linda no debería estar triste cuando se encuentra en vísperas de un día tan especial.**_

Intervino el anciano que no se despojaba de su buen carácter y trataba de levantarme el ánimo después de la escenita que monté. Inuyasha y su amigo permanecían atrás del señor y nos miraban con cierta curiosidad, aunque el más descarado era Inuyasha que me observaba atentamente como si tratara de leer mi mente bajo aquellos ojos penetrantes.

_**-No es para tanto señor sólo es un día común y corriente que pasará inadvertido para todos.**_

Respondí con tristeza.

_**-¿Qué día cumples años?**_

Volvió a insistir el señor.

_**-El próximo jueves…**_

_**-¡Que bien! Veo que tienes mucha suerte, mira hace poco me llegaron unas cortesías para un evento ¿Te gustaría asistir?**_

_**-¿Un evento?**_

_**-Si, se trata de la obra maestra de Tchaikovsky… El Lago de los Cisnes, interpretada por el ballet de Kirov.**_

_**-¡Por supuesto que acepto!**_

Grité muy emocionada ya que ese ballet era mi favorito, estaba tan emocionada que incluso se me olvidó por unos instantes la vergüenza y la tristeza que sentía hace unos segundos.

_**-Entonces toma… son sólo tres boletos para la función nocturna, disculpa que no tenga más para que también tus amigos asistan, lo que pasa es que nosotros también asistiremos me refiero a mis dos nietos y yo por supuesto.**_

El anciano señaló con la mirada a Inuyasha y al otro muchacho, pero sinceramente no podía creer que esos dos fueran parientes, no se parecían en nada físicamente.

_**-Bueno Kagome es mejor irnos, ya es muy tarde…**_

Decía Kikyou que le agradeció con una gran reverencia al anciano aquel regalo de cumpleaños. Yo también hice lo mismo y le prometí que vendría a recoger mi nuevo violín después de mi cumpleaños. Pero una vez más la campanilla sonó y un sujeto de lo más terrorífico entró al establecimiento.

Todos nos quedamos callados ante tal presencia como si súbitamente nos hubieran arrebatado la alegría y la felicidad. El único que reaccionó al instante con aquella espeluznante figura fue Inuyasha que en cuestión de segundos ya se encontraba enfrente de todos nosotros enfrentando a ese hombre.

_**-¿Qué haces aquí miserable?**_

Preguntó molesto Inuyasha.

_**-Tu mal carácter no mejora en nada Inuyasha, sólo vine a visitarlos, saber como están y también verificar si todavía continúan con su necedad de quedarse en este lugar.**_

Comentaba ese sujeto arrastrando las palabras y con voz sibilante, igual al sonido que emiten las víboras.

_**-Eso a ti no te importa Náraku, lárgate de una vez, suficiente daño nos has hecho…**_

Replicó una vez más Inuyasha

_**-¿Te refieres al accidente que le ocurrió a tu amigo? Yo no tuve nada que ver o quizás si, pienso que se me paso un poco lo mano pero no veo por qué te molestas aún sigue con vida…**_

_**-Eres un desgraciado si se te ocurre volver a lastimar a mi familia yo mismo te mataré…**_

_**-¿Tú familia? Inuyasha tus inútiles amenazas no me inquietan, un debilucho como tú, humillado por una mujer en batalla… no podría hacerme nada, no eres más que un insecto.**_

Inuyasha se quedó callado, el cuerpo le temblaba, sus puños cerrados se contenían para no asestar el primer golpe. No entendía nada de lo que ocurría pero nada bueno podía venir de ese tipo, miré a mi hermana ella se encontraba muy seria, veía a Náraku con profundo asco y avanzó hacia él…

_**-Te crees muy valiente al enfrentar a un hombre Náraku… pero eres un cobarde cuando se trata de una mujer…**_

Intervino Kikyou en la conversación.

_**-Mi hermosa Kikyou no tengo idea de qué me hablas.**_

_**-Sólo dile a tu hermana que tiene una cuenta pendiente conmigo y que la próxima vez que nos enfrentemos pagará con su propia vida lo que le hizo a Kagome.**_

_**-No sé de que hablas, yo jamás intervengo en los asuntos de Kagura pero si te ha provocado algún mal yo mismo le daré su merecido.**_

_**-Eres un idiota, sabes perfectamente a lo que me refiero, así que los dos ya están advertidos, la próxima vez que nos veamos a la cara espero que tengan un poco de dignidad y no manden a otras personas en su lugar.**_

_**-Estás muy equivocada amor mío, yo jamás permitiría que alguien te tocara, tú me perteneces, eres mía y nadie se mete con lo que yo amo.**_

_**-Tus palabras me dan asco, me repugnas, yo jamás me interesaría en un tipo como tú… preferiría estar muerta.**_

_**-Tu desprecio es lo que me hace amarte más, eres la única mujer que se ha enfrentado a mí sin ningún temor, eres digna de mi amor.**_

_**-Ya cállate basura, no quiero volverte a verte ni mucho menos cerca de mi hermana, si es necesarios tomar la vida de ustedes dos para protegerla con mucho gusto lo haré.**_

_**-Eres valiente Kikyou… Inuyasha deberías de agradecerle a la señorita el haberte salvado, si ella no estuviera presente ustedes ya estarían muertos.**_

Después de esto Náraku se dio media vuelta y salió de la tienda desapareciendo entre la oscuridad. Dejándonos a todos un sabor muy amargo en la boca pero la que se encontraba más inquieta era Kikyou y no era para menos si yo estuviera en su lugar estaría muerta de miedo.

_**-Kagome regresemos a casa.**_

Ordenó con voz seria. Así que Sango, Kouga y nosotras dos salimos de inmediato de aquel lugar no sin antes despedirnos del anciano y agradecerle una vez su presente.

_**-Nunca pensé que ese inútil se buscara problemas con Náraku.**_

Comentaba Kouga en el camino, obviamente se refería a Inuyasha.

_**-Y yo ni siquiera estaba enterada de que la ausencia de Ishida en el Colegio fuera a causa de tantas lesiones.**_

Decía Sango con cierta tristeza y por un momento alcancé a vislumbrar que sus ojos se tornaban vidriosos, pero no quise seguir mirándola y sólo me limité a seguir al grupo. Mi hermana iba al frente de nosotros y miraba de un lado a otro continuamente, la visita de Náraku provocó inseguridad en ella y supuse que se encontraba temerosa de un nuevo atentado.

Tardamos en llegar a casa media hora, en el camino nos separamos de Sango y Kouga que siguieron su propio rumbo. Mamá ya se encontraba muy preocupada y nos reprendió por llegar tarde. Nosotras tratábamos de fingir que nada malo había ocurrido y sólo nos limitamos a ver como mi madre movía continuamente los labios pero ninguna de las dos prestábamos atención a sus palabras porque nuestra mente estaba en otro lado.

Terminado el regaño cada quien subió a su habitación, Kikyou aún consternada por las palabras de su pretendiente se dirigió inmediatamente a su habitación y cerró la puerta. Yo no quise intervenir en su privacidad, lo mejor era dejarla sola para que despejara sus ideas y recapacitara sobre esa amenaza de quitarles la vida a esos terribles hermanos si volvían a interponerse en nuestro camino.

También lo que me causó curiosidad era saber qué clase de problema tenían Inuyasha, el anciano y el otro joven contra Náraku y si de verdad ese sujeto tuvo algo que ver con el estado de salud de ese chico. Y ahora que lo recuerdo… ¿Porqué Sango se impresionó tanto cuando lo vio entrar? Entonces recordé aquella discusión que Kouga y mi amigao sostuvieron cuando recién llegué al Colegio y vagamente el nombre Ishida se me hizo familiar… Ishida… Ishida… ese es el nombre del muchacho del cual Sango estaba enamorada, ahora lo comprendía todo, debió ser muy duro para ella ver a esa persona querida después de mucho tiempo mal herida y sin poder ayudar en nada. Pensé en tomar el teléfono y platicar con ella pero lo mejor era esperar hasta vernos en el Colegio para poder platicar con más tranquilidad. Apagué la luz de mi recamara y me sumí en un profundo sueño. Esa noche aquel piano no sonó y me causó un gran pesar, pero quizás esa persona también debería de tener algún problema como para ausentarse una noche.

El fin de semana trascurrió como si nada, Kikyou se mostraba más tranquila y se encerró todo el día en su recamara poniéndose al tanto de sus estudios y deberes, yo mientras tanto al no tener mi instrumento traté de tocar en el piano de mi madre una de las melodías que noche tras noche escuchaba, pero me fue imposible, el sonido no era el mismo y mucho menos el sentimiento, no me sentía capaz de usurpar algo que no me pertenecía en absoluto y desistí de mis intentos por interpretar esas hermosas melodías.

_**-¿Y encontraste un violín que llamara tu atención?**_

Preguntó mi mamá cuando me encontró meditando frente a su piano.

_**-Si… encontré uno pero es como un sueño inalcanzable.**_

_**-¿Por qué lo dices hija?**_

_**-Porque se trata de un instrumento muy caro, es "The Hammer"**_

_**-Ahora entiendo, por lo que sé va ha subastarse pasado mañana, lo siento Kagome pero que más quisiera cumplir tus deseos y regalártelo pero me es imposible.**_

_**-Lo sé madre no es necesario que me lo digas pero quedé en visitar una tienda después de mi cumpleaños.**_

No había tenido la oportunidad de platicar con mi mamá de mi decisión sobre el nuevo violín ni mucho menos le comenté sobre la existencia de aquellos boletos que el anciano tan amablemente me obsequió. Pero al igual que yo también se emocionó y me pidió la dirección de aquel establecimiento para agradecerle al señor personalmente el regalo. Me insistió en ir, yo no quería porque eso significaba encontrarme con Inuyasha y no deseaba verlo, eran demasiadas coincidencias en tan poco tiempo que no me agradaban en lo absoluto, pero ante la insistencia de mi madre no pude negarme y accedí a acompañarla esa misma tarde.

Me encontraba nerviosa, muy tensa, deseaba que Kikyou estuviera a mi lado para darme fuerzas, después del espectáculo tan deprimente de anoche no tenía cara para mirar de frente a Inuyasha, quizás en esos momentos se burló de mi en silencio como era su costumbre, ha de pensar que soy una niña demasiado patética y muy infantil que llora por cualquier tontería pero… ¿Quién era Inuyasha¿Había una doble personalidad en él? Recuerdo a la perfección todo lo que hizo por mi en el hospital y también me es imposible olvidar todas esas horrendas palabras que pronunció cuando me encontraba en el aula de música, por un lado lo quería porque me gustaba, no sé qué era lo que me atraía de él pero me simpatizaba y también por otro lado había instantes en que lo detestaba con todas mis fuerzas, era demasiado difícil para mí enfrentar a una persona muy querida y no ser correspondida. Faltaba poco para llegar y el corazón retumbaba sin cesar en mi pecho.

_**-¿Es aquí?**_

Preguntó mi madre al encontrarnos en el umbral de la puerta yo solo asentí la cabeza y fue ella la que entró primero, mientras que yo dudé varios segundos en seguirla. Ya nos encontrábamos en el interior de la tienda y esta vez fue el propio Inuyasha que nos atendió y yo lo único que hice fue pararme detrás de mi madre para no verlo.

_**-Buenas tardes.**_

Saludó él cortésmente, mi madre y yo respondimos el saludo.

_**-Disculpe joven… ¿Se encontrará el dueño de este establecimiento?**_

Preguntó mamá.

_**-No se encuentra, pero con mucho gusto la atenderé yo.**_

Respondió él.

_**-Muy amable de tu parte, lo que pasa es que deseaba agradecerle las atenciones que ha tenido con mi hija.**_

_**-Si gusta puede esperarlo no creo que tarde mucho, salió desde la mañana y no ha de tardar de regresar, pueden tomar asiento en aquellas sillas.**_

_**-Muy bien lo esperaremos.**_

No puede ser, porqué mi madre me hacía esto, suficiente había sido con venir a este lugar para encima tener que esperar al señor, podíamos volver otro día, nada le costaba a mi madre regresar después. Nos sentamos en dos sillas que se encontraban cerca de la entrada, eran cómodas, mamá tomó una revista y comenzó a hojearla, yo mientras tanto me limité a observar los rincones del lugar. Inuyasha desapareció en un pequeño cuarto que se encontraba al fondo, se escuchaban voces y el movimiento de algunas cajas. Pocos minutos después Inuyasha regresó cargando al menos cinco cajas grandes y las colocó encima del mostrador abrió una de ellas y sacó del interior panderos de diferentes colores y comenzó a colocarlos dentro del mostrador, yo sólo veía cómo trabajaba, jamás pensé que fuera un chico al que le gustara las labores, por su forma de ser me hice a la idea de que sólo se la pasaba vagando por las calles molestando a la gente pero veo que me he equivocado y lo juzgué mal.

Un fuerte golpe se escuchó, varias cosas cayeron e Inuyasha se sobresaltó y salió corriendo hacia el cuarto del fondo. Mi madre y yo también nos alteramos y a lo lejos escuchamos que alguien se quejaba. Mamá como era de costumbre se dirigió hacia aquel lugar sin importarle nada, yo la seguí y cuando nos encontrábamos a escaso un metro de la entrada se escuchaba que aventaban más cosas, nos asomamos y fue entonces cuando observamos con claridad que Inuyasha estaba desesperando por quitar un montón de cajas que se encontraban en el suelo, se habían venido abajo. Quizás estaban apiladas, aunque el horror llegó cuando vislumbre un brazo entre aquellas enormes cajas y sin pensarlo de inmediato ayudé también a quitarlas, mamá hizo lo mismo.

_**-¡¡Miroku¡¡Miroku!!**_

Gritaba desesperado Inuyasha al joven que se encontraba tendido en el suelo e inconciente.

_**-¡Dónde está el teléfono hay que llamar una ambulancia!**_

Preguntó mi madre sobresaltada.

_**-Cerca del mostrador.**_

Contestó Inuyasha que intentaba poner boca arriba al joven. Lo ayudé tratando de que ninguno de los dos lastimáramos más su cuerpo. En su frente había una pequeña herida que sangraba.

_**-Soy un imbécil no debí dejarlo solo, sabía que se desmayaría en cualquier momento.**_

Se reprochó con furia Inuyasha.

_**-Tranquilízate la ambulancia llegará pronto, él está bien.**_

Traté de calmar un poco su desesperación pero fue inútil.

_**-No puedo tranquilizarme, Miroku no está bien, si supieras por lo que ha pasado no estarías diciendo tonterías.**_

No quise contestar su nueva agresión, no era el momento, comprendí que él estaba muy alterado y que no valía la pena discutir.

_**-La ambulancia viene en camino… ¿Sabes dónde puedo localizar a otro de sus familiares?**_

Volvió a preguntar mi madre.

_**-No sé, la única familia que tiene somos nosotros, su abuelo ya se tardó demasiado.**_

Inuyasha estaba muy preocupado, caminaba de un lado a otro, se tronaba los huesos de las manos de una manera muy insistente y nerviosa, que más hubiera deseado abrazarlo y mostrarle todo mi apoyo, pero tenía que contener esos sentimientos porque simplemente yo seguía siendo una completa extraña para él.

La ambulancia no tardó en llegar y de inmediato atendieron al joven. Lo montaron en una camilla para luego subirlo al vehículo.

_**-Lo siento muchacho no puedes ir, necesitamos a una persona mayor que se haga responsable del chico.**_

Comentó uno de los paramédicos a cargo.

_**-Pero yo soy su amigo su familia no está.**_

Respondió Inuyasha de mal humor.

_**-Lo siento no puedes subir, tendrás que esperar a que sus familiares regresen.**_

Inuyasha maldijo, estaba furioso y entonces mamá intervino.

_**-Yo iré con él soy amiga de la familia…**_

_**-Está bien… suba…**_

El paramédico no tuvo más opción que aceptar que mi madre acompañara al herido.

_**-Kagome tú quédate aquí, regresaré por ti después, no quiero que salgas de este lugar ¿Entendido**_

Ordenó mamá que se mostraba un tanto alterada y nerviosa.

_**-Si, avísame si me necesitas.**_

Las puertas de la ambulancia se cerraron y al instante arrancó a toda velocidad. Tanto Inuyasha como yo nos quedamos parados a media calle observando como el vehículo de alejaba. Miré a Inuyasha, no podía contener su furia y sin previo aviso se dirigió hacia un árbol que se encontraba cerca y comenzó a golpear la corteza con todas sus fuerzas. Estaba totalmente enloquecido y no dejaba de asestar sonoros golpes, tratando a ese tronco como si fuera su peor enemigo.

_**-¡Detente por favor!**_

Sin importarme lo que ocurriera lo abracé por la espalda y sostuve sus manos para que no continuara golpeándose, se había lastimado mucho ahora sangraba.

_**-No hagas eso, necesito desquitarme con alguien y no quisiera lastimarte.**_

Decía con un tono muy agitado.

_**-Tú no vas a lastimarme, lo sé, ven entremos para que pueda curarte las heridas.**_

Lo tomé del brazo y caminamos juntos hasta llegar al interior del local, se sentó en una silla mientras que yo buscaba el botiquín en el lugar que él me indicó. Tomé otra silla y me senté frente a él. Mojé un poco de algodón con alcohol y con suavidad lo froté en su mano. Inuyasha no hizo ningún gesto de dolor, su mirada estaba pérdida y evitaba observarme.

_**-No es necesario que hagas esto, yo puedo solo…**_

Replicó con su habitual mal humor.

_**-Lo sé pero no puedo irme de este lugar.**_

Respondí ignorando por completo su molestia.

_**-¿Necesitas de tu hermana para poder caminar y salir de este lugar? Puedes llamarle cuando quieras…**_

Comentó él con burla, esa actitud era lo que más me molestaba de su persona.

_**-¿Qué es lo que te he hecho¿Por qué eres así conmigo? No entiendo que satisfacción encuentras al jugar conmigo…**_

Dije aún más molesta necesitaba expresar todo eso que sentía y que me había guardado por tanto tiempo.

_**-Yo no estoy jugando contigo.**_

_**-¿De verdad? A mi me parece que no, siento que te diviertes haciéndome sufrir, me has hecho demasiado daño lastimándome en dónde más me duele, quizás mi carácter sea muy débil pero eso no te da derecho a tratarme como si fuera una debilucha, me juzgas sin siquiera conocerme, te burlas de mi desgracia sin saber por todo lo que he pasado desde el día en que nací. . ¿Crees que a mi me gusta que todo el mundo me proteja¿Crees que me gusta estar enferma? No Kurosaki, serás muy fuerte pero ni siquiera tienes idea de lo que es estar dormida involuntariamente para después despertar y encontrarte con que ya han trascurrido días o semanas. Tú que sabes lo desagradable que es que todo el mundo te esté vigilando a cada paso que das, no soy libre soy prisionera y daría lo que fuera por hacer lo que yo quisiera aunque sea por un solo un día… **_

Ya no podía contener todo el coraje que sentía hacia él y las palabras fluyeron por mi boca libremente, esta vez sin importarme lo que decía, simplemente expresé lo que sentía en ese momento.

_**-Kurosaki si tanto te desagrada mi presencia te pediré que no me molestes, tus palabras lastiman demasiado, yo no entiendo porqué desde el día en que llegué a esta ciudad el destino o la casualidad nos ha unido, a mi no me agrada eso, incluso me da miedo encontrarme contigo porque no sé lo que serás capaz de decirme, espero e incluso ruego para que esta sea la última vez en que tú y yo nos encontremos…**_

_**-No puedes evitarlo, somos vecinos y asistimos al mismo Colegio…**_

_**-Pero podemos ignorarnos, con eso me vasta, desde ahora fingiré que no existes así como tú lo harás conmigo.**_

_**-No es necesario ser tan extremista…**_

_**-Y que quieres que haga si tú sólo te dedicas a molestarme.**_

_**-¿Lo dices por lo que ocurrió el primer día en que nos conocimos y por el incidente en el aula de música?**_

_**-Si por eso, aquellas dos ocasiones bastaron para que me hicieras sentir la peor persona del mundo y que no valgo la pena.**_

_**-¿Mis palabras provocaron que te alteraras el día de ayer?**_

_**-Me lastimaste como nadie lo ha hecho.**_

_**-Lo siento no fue mi intención.**_

_**-Ya no importa el daño ya está hecho y gracias a ti he derramado muchas lágrimas.**_

_**-Discúlpame no sé que me pasa, ni yo mismo entiendo porque me comporto así contigo, quizás porque me gustaría que fueras una persona más fuerte, no me agrada que dependas de lo demás.**_

_**-Pero si dependo o no es mi problema, nosotros no somos nada así que no entiendo porque tanta preocupación hacia una persona que apenas y conoces.**_

_**-Tienes mucha razón empezamos muy mal y ya me estoy hartando de esta situación.**_

_**-¿Y que tal si intentáramos tratarnos con más cordialidad?**_

Propuse para poner fin a todos estos malos momentos.

_**-¿Te refieres a una amistad?**_

Preguntó Inuyasha con inequidad.

_**-Es una palabra muy fuerte, no suelo emplearla en cualquier persona.**_

Respondí con cierta frialdad era obvio que difícilmente se podría manejar una amistad entre él y yo.

_**-Pienso igual no todas las personas son dignas de portar ese don pero podríamos ser compañeros.**_

Contestó Inuyasha con más frialdad, dejando en claro lo que ya sospechaba.

_**-Creo que si, esa es la palabra más adecuada.**_

_**-Higurashi…**_

_**-Dime…**_

_**-¿Podría saber por qué te perturbó tanto perder tu violín?**_

_**-Es un recuerdo de mi difunto padre.**_

_**-Hace algún tiempo me enteré que había fallecido y nunca me imaginé que me encontraría con sus hijas.**_

_**-Suele pasar, pero ya estoy acostumbrada… aunque sinceramente hay situaciones en las que no puedo adaptarme.**_

_**-No entiendo.**_

_**-Será mejor que te cuenta toda mi vida para que al menos puedas comprenderme un poco.**_

Comencé a narrarle mi infortunada vida, la muerte de mi padre y cómo ocurrió, los dos meses que permanecí en el hospital, mi repentina fobia al agua y la razón por la cual una narcolepsia que no había sido detectada con anterioridad surgió para arruinarme más la existencia. Él me escuchaba atentamente, jamás me interrumpió mientras yo lo seguía curando. También comenté cómo había sido mi vida después de aquel accidente.

_**-¿Entonces tu familia no detectó la narcolepsia hasta tres meses después?**_

Preguntó él algo intrigado.

_**-Así es, siempre me quedaba dormida en clases, casi no prestaba atención a la escuela, me sentía muy débil, al principio los médicos pensaron que era una depresión y desnutrición pues siempre me encontraba triste e inapetente, pero conforme avanzaron los estudios descubrieron cuál era mi enfermedad, es muy raro que se presente en una edad tan temprana, los médicos opinan que si no hubiera sufrido una experiencia tan terrible quizás la enfermedad se manifestaría mucho después.**_

_**-¿Y ahora cómo es que te mantienes despierta?**_

_**-Gracias al sin número de medicamentos que tomo principalmente vitaminas pero créeme ya estoy harta, pero si no los tomo mi enfermedad podría avanzar más al grado de no poder permanecer despierta cinco minutos, por eso es que mi hermana y mi madre me cuidan tanto y nunca me dejan sola, tienen miedo de que yo desfallezca en cualquier lugar y que ponga en riesgo mi vida.**_

_**-¿Todo eso te ocurre cuando tienes emociones muy grandes?**_

_**-Sólo cuando algo me entristece o me perturba, como el día en que nos conocimos, tenía miedo de que mi hermana te despedazara porque la conozco perfectamente y sé lo que es capaz de hacer.**_

_**-Ahora entiendo por qué te protege tanto.**_

Terminé de vendarle las manos a Inuyasha y el movió un poco las manos.

_**-No lo haces tan mal aunque todavía te falta algo de experiencia…**_

Comentó él mientras miraba su curación.

_**-Que amable de tu parte… y ya que estamos más en confianza me gustaría saber por qué ese hombre los persigue.**_

_**-¿Te refieres a Náraku? Bueno no lo sé a ciencia acierta yo tengo poco de llegar del extranjero, cuando conocí a Miroku y su abuelo el problema ya llevaba bastantes años, pero ninguno de nosotros sabe el por qué.**_

_**-¿Entonces tú no eres familiar de ellos?**_

_**-No, soy sólo un amigo de Miroku, de hecho es mi único amigo, cuando llegué a Japón fue la única persona que no huyó con mi carácter y desde ese entonces ha estado a mi lado.**_

_**-¿Y que fue lo que ocurrió¿Por qué tiene tantas lesiones?**_

_**-Náraku lo mandó a golpear, le tendió una trampa y sus secuaces lo emboscaron, pudo haber perdido la vida pero de milagro se salvó, estuvo casi un mes en coma y apenas lo dieron de alta la semana pasada.**_

_**-No puedo creer que ese hombre sea tan maligno, también a nosotras nos hizo daño, por eso es que nos encontramos en el hospital aquella vez, al parecer la hermana de ese tipo quiso vengarse con Kikyou y también mandó a unos sujetos a que la apuñalaran afortunadamente mi amigo Kouga llegó para rescatarnos, le debemos la vida y estoy muy agradecida con él.**_

_**-¿De verdad crees que ese niño sea un héroe?**_

Preguntó Inuyasha con sarcasmo, ahora me miraba detenidamente con sus bellos ojos.

_**-No entiendo porqué lo dices…**_

_**-Por nada en especial.**_

Se miró las manos una vez más, y las movió un poco.

_**-Creo que no podré tocar en algunos días.**_

_**-¿Tocar¿A que te refieres? **_

_**-El piano, no creo poder tocarlo en un par de días con estas heridas.**_

_**-¿Tú tocas el piano?**_

_**-Si.**_

_**-Entonces tú eres…**_

_**-La persona que escuchas todas las noches, si creo que soy yo…**_

_**-¡No puedo creerlo¿Tú?**_

_**-¿Tiene algo de malo?**_

_**-No para nada, lo que pasa es que pensé de que se trataba de una persona mayor alguien con mucha experiencia para tocar de esa forma…**_

_**-No se a que te refieres con eso, yo sólo toco lo que siento, no creo que sean melodías del otro mundo…**_

_**-¿Y de quienes son esas melodías?**_

_**-De quien más… son mías yo las compuse, aunque mis padres siempre me dicen que son deprimentes, pero yo opino lo contrario.**_

_**-Si son algo tristes, pero muy bellas.**_

_**-Son sólo mis sentimientos...**_

Concluyó Inuyasha. Después de eso se escuchó la campanilla, el abuelo había llegado de lo más tranquilo. De inmediato Inuyasha lo abordó y le comentó lo sucedido. El semblante del anciano palideció y me dio la impresión de que desfallecería en cualquier instante.

_**-¿En dónde está?**_

Preguntó angustiado.

_**-No lo sé, todo fue tan rápido que ni me di cuenta de a dónde lo llevaron, la señora Higurashi lo acompaña.**_

Contestó Inuyasha con la cabeza cabizbaja.

_**-Llamaré al móvil de mi madre, no se preocupe su nieto está en buenas manos y nada malo le puede ocurrir.**_

Que otra cosa podría decir, las palabras no eran suficientes para calmar una angustia de tal magnitud, pero yo confiaba en mi madre y sabía perfectamente que nada malo le ocurriría a aquel chico. Por fin la llamada entró y mamá contestó, de inmediato la comuniqué con el abuelo y ya no supe de que hablaron, al parecer nada malo había ocurrido pues el semblante del abuelo comenzó a mostrar cierta tranquilidad. Colgó la llamada y le pidió a Inuyasha que me llevara a casa mientras que él se adelantaría al hospital. Fue más que obvio que esta idea no le agrado en absoluto a Inuyasha, estaba demasiado preocupado por su amigo y a mi tampoco me parecía justo que lo enviaran a cuidarme.

El anciano salió al igual que nosotros dos, Inuyasha cerró el establecimiento y juntos nos encaminamos a casa. Él se mostraba más serio de lo habitual, no lo culpaba, al contrario trataba de buscar en mi mente palabras consoladoras pero no pude encontrarlas.

_**-Kurosaki no es necesario que hagas esto yo puedo irme sola tú deberías estar con tu amigo él es la persona que más te necesita en estos momentos.**_

_**-Aunque quisiera no puedo dejarte sola, Náraku ha estado rondando por aquí y no me agradaría que intentara algo contra ti, si algo te pasa tu familia me mataría, no quiero meterme en problemas…**_

_**-Entonces vayamos juntos a verlo…**_

_**-¿Te refieres a Miroku?**_

_**-Si.**_

_**-Higurashi… ¿Hablas en serio? Si lo haces tu madre se molestará.**_

_**-Tienes razón pero… no me gusta verte así…**_

_**-Lo siento pero no voy a provocarte más problemas, además ya es hora de que estés con tu hermana, la tienes que cuidar, esa herida que le hicieron no es para menos y no creo que deba andar sola tanto tiempo…**_

_**-¿Y Cómo sabes que Kikyou tiene una gran herida?**_

_**-Me lo imaginé, sabiendo cómo Náraku trató a Miroku no creo que tenga compasión por una mujer…**_

Inuyasha se mostraba sospechoso y un tanto nervioso, algo extraño ocurría en él cada que tratábamos sobre el tema del atentado, me daba la impresión que Inuyasha sabía mucho sobre el caso, pero no era el momento para preguntarle, su mente estaba en otro lugar. Llegamos a casa, nos despedimos y él de inmediato se alejó corriendo. En cuestión de instantes despareció por completo de mi vista, sentí un vacío en mi pecho, me entristecía que se alejara, que perdiera el tiempo trayéndome a mi casa cuando su corazón estaba completamente agobiado por la salud de aquella persona, en ese momento sentí que en realidad sólo estorbaba.

Kikyou me preguntó que dónde estuvimos todo el tiempo mamá y yo, le conté lo sucedido y no podía creerlo, también se asombró que yo me decidiera a contarle mi vida y mis problemas a Inuyasha, pero que más daba… después de todo no era posible que me lastimara más de lo que ya lo había hecho ahora que ya conocía mi vida entera.

Como era de esperarse Inuyasha no toco su piano aquella noche, de seguro estaría al lado de Miroku, debía de apreciarlo demasiado como para conmocionarse de esa manera. Me es imposible olvidar aquel rostro lleno de desesperación, ni siquiera soy capaz de conciliar el sueño, sólo me limito a dar vuelta tras vuelta, a ratos me levanto y miro tras el ventanal esperando ver a Inuyasha, pero su recamara se mantenía en penumbra quizás no estaba en casa o quizás ya se encontraba en un profundo sueño el cual ni siquiera yo era capaz de recuperar. Pase la noche en vela con la preocupación carcomiéndome, sólo escuché cuando mi madre llegó en la madrugada y de inmediato bajé a cuestionarla, pero ella me dijo que no me preocupara, que el muchacho ya se encontraba sano y salvo en su casa que nada grave había ocurrido afortunadamente. Me pidió que fuera a descansar, no era necesario que lo dijera mi cuerpo se mostraba muy cansado pero simplemente el insomnio se había apoderado de mi por completo. Ya era lunes y era cuestión de horas para que me dirigiera al Colegio, me preguntaba cuál sería la manera más sutil de comentarle a mi amiga Sango lo ocurrido sin que ella se preocupara, pero… era evidente que no existía una frase lo suficientemente fuerte como para calmar su angustia, de todas maneras se preocuparía y no me atrevía a no contárselo puesto que ella jamás me lo perdonaría.

Amaneció de una manera muy lenta y triste el clima era nublado y húmedo, me di un baño y después me coloqué mi uniforme, faltaba mucho para que las clases empezaran así que decidí preparar el desayuno de todos, el de mi hermana, el de mi mamá, también el de mis amigos y por supuesto el mío que era el más pequeño de todos.

_**-Kagome ¿Se puede?**_

Preguntó la gentil voz de mi madre detrás de la puerta.

_**-Adelante mamá, me estoy peinando…**_

Respondí mientras me amarraba mi habitual coleta en el pelo porque mientras cocinaba se me había maltratado un poco por causa del gorro que me coloqué.

_**-Hija… ya tengo que ir a trabajar pero quiero pedirte un favor…**_

_**-Dime…**_

_**-¿Si llegaras a ver a nuestro vecino en el Colegio podrías preguntarle por la salud de su amigo? Tengo entendido que el joven Ishida no podrá asistir hoy pero creo que su amigo sé asistirá…**_

_**-¿Qué le pregunte a Kurosaki por su amigo? Pero…**_

Cuestioné muy asombrada ¿Cómo se le ocurría a mi madre semejante cosa? Simplemente era un favor imposible de hacer, lo menos que deseaba en estos momentos era estar cerca de Inuyasha.

_**-Kagome… Kagome…**_

Pronunció mi madre sacándome de mis pensamientos.

_**-Sí mamá lo haré, si lo llego a ver le preguntaré.**_

_**-Muchas gracias sabía que podía confiar en ti hija.**_

Mi madre se despidió con un beso en la mejilla y después abandonó mi habitación, mientras que yo me quedé sentada frente al espejo tratando de digerir por completo aquel "simple" favor.

Kikyou y yo nos encaminamos a la escuela, no hablamos mucho en el camino, mi mente se encontraba enfocada en mi problema, me daba vergüenza preguntarle a Inuyasha sobre su amigo ¿Y si mal interpretaba las cosas pensando en que yo sólo me dedicaba a acosarlo? Ya habíamos hecho un trato de cordialidad y respeto pero… ¿Podremos cumplirlo?

_**-Nos vemos en el almuerzo Kagome…**_

Se despidió mi hermana en las escaleras mientras ascendía hasta su salón, yo respiré hondo y trataba de evitar aquel repentino temblor en mis manos.

_**-Buenos días Kagome…**_

Saludó una voz alegre.

_**-Buenos días Sango ¿Cómo estás?**_

Ahora me enfrentaba a otro problema quizás mayor ¿Cómo podía confesarle a Sango aquel incidente?

_**-¿Qué ocurre Kagome pasa algo?**_

Preguntó ella al ver mi semblante que de seguro debía de ser lúgubre.

_**-Hay algo que tienes que saber es sobre ese chico que te gusta…**_

_**-¿Sobre Ishida¿Le ocurrió algo grave¿Está enfermo?**_

Sango me bombardeaba con sus preguntas y yo ya no sabía cuál contestar primero. Y en eso mi vista se desvió por completo, ahora mi atención se encontraba en Inuyasha que había entrado por la puerta principal. Nos miramos pero como siempre la timidez me obligo a bajar la cabeza un poco tratando de evadir su hermosa mirada.

_**-Buenos días…**_

Saludo con tono seco.

_**-Buenos días respondimos al unísono mi amiga y yo asombradas de aquella actitud, él por el contrario continuó su andar pero escalones más arriba lo llamé…**_

_**-Disculpa Kurosaki… ¿Podría hablar contigo en el receso?**_

_**-Si… no hay problema.**_

Contesto él extrañado por mi comportamiento.

_**-Te veré en el jardín…**_

Respondí con los nervios totalmente tensados.

_**-Bien…**_

Eso fue lo último que dijo y continúo hacia su destino. Sango me miraba de una manera extraña y entonces intervine antes de que comenzara a divagar.

_**-No es lo que piensas es solo que quiero preguntarle por la salud de su amigo…**_

Me justifiqué ante ella.

_**-¿Qué ocurrió ayer Kagome? **_

Relaté de una manera serena y tranquila lo que mis ojos habían visto, la verdad no fue mucha la información, después de todo el único que conocía a la perfección el origen de aquel incidente era Inuyasha. Sango se mostraba preocupada a pesar de querer ocultarlo, era evidente su tristeza y en verdad la comprendía porque cuando una persona querida es herida se puede llegar a perder la razón.

Nuestra primera clase fue inglés, no comprendí nada de lo que el profesor explicaba quizás porque me encontraba muy concentrada en mi reunión con Inuyasha…

_**-¡Vamos Kagome no es tan difícil enfrentarlo!**_

Comenté mientras movía mi cabeza de un lado a otro en señal de desaprobación.

_**-Higurashi… ¿Qué es lo que no entiende?**_

_**-¿Eh?**_

Rayos, había pensado en voz alta y ahora todo el grupo tenía puestos los ojos en mi.

_**-No profesor no es nada…**_

Respondí con la cara totalmente enrojecida.

_**-Si vuelve a interrumpir mi clase señorita tendrá que salirse.**_

_**-Si profesor… no volverá a ocurrir.**_

Me disculpé y traté de ignorar aquellas curiosas miradas, el profesor continuó con la clase y yo me propuse a olvidar ese asunto de una vez por todas. Lo más importante en estos momentos era ocupar mi mente en los estudios aunque sabía que sería difícil. La campana sonó y de inmediato Sango y yo salimos del aula, bajamos las escaleras y esperamos a mi hermana como siempre pero…

_**-¿Dónde está Kouga?**_

Pregunté extrañada y un tanto asombrada de mi misma por no haber prestado ni la más mínima atención en la ausencia de mi amigo.

_**-No sé, dijo que saldría de la ciudad, que tenía un asunto familiar que atender.**_

Contestó Sango sin darle importancia a su ausencia.

_**-Que lástima y yo que había preparado desayuno para todos.**_

_**-No te preocupes Kagome mañana podrás traerle otro o mejor deberías guardar el que ya tienes para que ya no trabajes de más, después de todo ese glotón no sabe diferenciar entre lo fresco o lo podrido.**_

_**-No seas tan cruel con él Sango el pobre no me ha hecho nada para merecer eso.**_

_**-¿De quién hablan?**_

Preguntó repentinamente mi hermana que se encontraba a mis espaldas.

_**-De Kouga… es que no asistió hoy a clases.**_

Respondí con cierto nerviosismo.

_**-Ya veo, entonces no te preocupes Kagome yo me comeré su almuerzo…**_

_**-Tú no tienes límites Kikyou te preparé un desayuno con el triple de porción así que no te quejes…**_

Reclamé molesta.

_**-Como digas pero sabes que no me puedo contener cuando tú cocinas…**_

_**-Oye Kagome ¿De casualidad ya olvidaste que tenías que ir a reunirte con alguien?**_

Me recordó Sango tratando de no ser tan obvia ante mi hermana pero sus actitudes la delataron.

_**-¿Reunirte con alguien¿Con quién?**_

_**-Con Kurosaki…**_

Respondí algo avergonzada.

_**-¿De verdad?**_

Preguntó Kikyou incrédula.

_**-N…no es lo que piensas… mamá me pidió de favor que le preguntara sobre la salud de su amigo eso es todo…**_

Kikyou me miró con detenimiento, con esa mirada calculadora que me provocaba calosfríos de tan sólo pensar qué era lo que la mente de mi hermana maquinaba.

_**-Está bien… Sango y yo nos iremos a almorzar a la cafetería y tú puedes ir tranquila a tu cita hermanita…**_

Comentó con voz pícara mi hermana.

_**-¡No es una cita! Además… regresaré con ustedes en unos momentos no tardaré…**_

Pero inesperadamente mi hermana me extendió dos almuerzos y se acercó más a mí para susurrarme al oído…

_**-No seas tonta la mejor manera de conquistar a un hombre es por el estómago…**_

_**-¿Qué?**_

_**-En cuanto coma esto caerá rendido a tus pies Kagome, no desperdicies tu oportunidad…**_

_**-Pero Kikyou…**_

_**-¡Nos vemos a la salida…!**_

Gritó mi hermana que se alejó de inmediato con Sango dejándome totalmente perpleja. Ahora si que Kikyou se había vuelto loca ¿Cómo se le pudo ocurrir algo así¿Desayunar a lado de Inuyasha¡Por Dios sólo eso me faltaba!

Permanecí algunos minutos parada en el pasillo esperando, temerosa y muy nerviosa, aunque sinceramente lo mejor era preguntar y salir huyendo cuanto antes de ahí, sí esa es la mejor opción.

Caminé con cierta dificultad, las piernas me temblaban, las manos me sudaban, me imaginaba que en cualquier momento aquellos desayunos sucumbirían con una caída repentina. Ya me encontraba fuera del edificio y busqué a Inuyasha en el jardín, pero había tanta gente que no podía localizarlo hasta que vislumbre una mano que ondeaba de un lado a otro, era Inuyasha que me indicaba que lo siguiera y así fue, lo seguí hasta la parte trasera de unos talleres.

_**-Creo que este lugar es bueno, aquí nadie molestará… y dime… qué es lo que quieres hablar conmigo.**_

Preguntó Inuyasha que me miraba con sus bellos ojos color miel. Yo me quedé muda por algunos minutos pero traté de armarme de valor…

_**-Quería preguntarte sobre la salud de tu amigo, me quedé muy preocupada con lo ocurrido ¿Ya se encuentra mejor?**_

Traté de ser lo más elocuente posible haciendo un gran esfuerzo porque no se notara mi nerviosismo.

_**-Si Higurashi no te preocupes, Miroku ya se encuentra mejor ese mismo día salió del hospital no fue nada, sólo sufrió un desmayo a causa de una baja de presión…**_

Respondió Inuyasha con elocuencia mientras continuaba mirándome.

_**-¿Pero no sufrió daño con la caída de aquellas cajas?**_

_**-No porque estaban vacías, el peso no fue muy grande lo que a mi me preocupaba fue el golpe que se dio al momento de caer, pero mi amigo es fuerte así que mañana ya podrá regresar a clases.**_

_**-Me da mucho gusto… cuando lo veas… ¿Podrías saludarlo de parte de nuestra familia? Mi madre también se encuentra un tanto angustiada.**_

_**-Si lo haré, no te preocupes.**_

_**-Gracias Kurosaki, bueno me retiro y disculpa por haberte robado algo de tiempo.**_

_**-Descuida después de todo no tengo nada que hacer, no tenía nadie con quién platicar.**_

_**-¿No tienes más amigos?**_

Pregunté con incredulidad e inmediatamente el rostro de Inuyasha cambió por completo y me dio la espalda.

_**-No tengo más amigos… con Miroku me basta y me sobra.**_

_**-Perdón no quise incomodarte con mi comentario, discúlpame no fue mi intención interferir en tu vida personal es solo que… me… gustaría conocerte más…**_

Inuyasha giró su cabeza y me miró con desconfianza, con un gesto de cierta desaprobación y yo solo quería que me tragara la tierra por haber sido tan atrevida, mi cuerpo temblaba de miedo, ahora él se daría cuenta de que mis intenciones hacia su persona iban más allá de una simple amistad.

_**-¿Por qué lo haces?**_

Preguntó él que ya me miraba de frente y muy inquisidoramente.

_**-No me hagas caso… estoy loca… soy una tonta no debí decir eso…**_

Respondí nerviosa e Inuyasha se acercó a mí poco a poco, yo retrocedía, su presencia me intimidaba y una pared obstruyó mi camino.

_**-Detente, detente, no te acerques…**_

Gritaba en mis adentros con desesperación, el cuerpo no me respondía. Pero Inuyasha continuaba su camino me tomó con suavidad de la barbilla y me sostuvo la miraba con fuerza, con poder, con un rostro que me demostraba que era él quien tenía el poder y yo simplemente era una esclava. Se acercó más y más, yo temblaba no podía moverme y sólo pude pronunciar con mucha dificultad…

_**-No te atrevas…**_

_**-¿Por qué?**_

_**-No te acerques…**_

_**-¿Te doy miedo? Vamos Kagome ¿Crees que no me he dado cuenta que yo no te soy indiferente?**_

_**-Eso es mentira…**_

_**-Claro que no, eres igual que todas las chicas en las escuelas donde he estado…**_

_**-No me compares, te crees todo un hombre jugando con los sentimientos de las jovencitas…**_

_**-Todas hacen lo mismo sólo las atraigo por el físico, sólo por eso…**_

_**-Que pena pero yo no soy así…**_

_**-¿En serio?**_

_**-No me importa lo que pienses de mí, sin conocerte, sin saber tu edad ni tu personalidad ya me agradabas, tu talento fue lo que me atrajo. Desde el primer día que llegué a esta ciudad te escuché y simplemente me enamoré de tus melodías y me preguntaba por qué alguien tan virtuoso vivía en extrema soledad esa es la diferencia entre las demás y yo, a mi no me interesa el físico así que no vuelvas a compararme con nadie te quedo claro…**_

Inuyasha me miró de una manera astuta, arqueó su ceja por unos segundos y de improviso me besó, yo me resistí solté lo que traía en mis manos para separarme, alejarlo de mi cuerpo cuanto antes y utilizando todas mis fuerzas le propiné una fuerte cachetada…

_**-¡Eres un idiota¡Me das asco¿Cómo te atreviste?**_

Grité ofendida, indignada y muy molesta. Su mejilla estaba enrojecida, yo me encontraba furiosa, desquiciada, me habían ultrajado mi primer beso de una manera salvaje. Inuyasha me miró y sólo sonrió…

_**-Eres diferente Higurashi, lo he comprobado discúlpame…**_

_**-¿Disculparte¿Todo esto lo hiciste para corroborar tu desconfianza¡Eres un desgraciado¡Poco hombre¡Eres un maldito salvaje¡No sabes cuanto te detesto!**_

_**-No entiendo porqué te enojas fue sólo un beso sin importancia.**_

_**-¿Sin importancia dices¡Para mi era lo más importante! Ese beso estaba destinado para el hombre a quien yo amara y no para una basura como tú…**_

El aire se me escapaba a causa de la rabia que sentía hacia esa persona, deseaba aplastarlo, pisotearlo, hacerle sentir con mis propias manos el dolor que en estos momentos sentía, la adrenalina que corría por mis venas trataba desesperadamente de liberarse y la única forma era un desvanecimiento…

_**-¿Higurashi estás bien?**_

Preguntaba Inuyasha que me sostuvo a tiempo antes de caer, su rostro reflejaba preocupación.

_**-No me toques…**_

Contesté con dificultad tratando de alejarlo de mi pero mi vista era un poco borrosa.

_**-No cierres tus ojos Kagome, perdóname, por favor, haré lo que quieras pero mantente despierta…**_

Casi no escuchaba lo que Inuyasha me decía yo sólo deseaba que el aire regresara a mi cuerpo. Trascurrió algún tiempo para que yo pudiera establecerme un poco, en lo personal me pareció una eternidad…

_**-Iré por ayuda por favor tranquilízate…**_

Decía él sobresaltado.

_**-No ya estoy mejor, no necesito de tu ayuda…**_

Contesté con despotismo.

_**-Pero no puedo dejarte así…**_

_**-¡YA BASTA!**_

Grité con lágrimas en los ojos, me sentía demasiado herida, habían pisoteado mis sentimientos y mi dignidad en cuestión de segundos.

_**-Kagome perdóname…**_

_**-Ya estarás contento, volviste a jugar conmigo ¿Y ahora qué harás? De seguro burlarte de mis enfermedades…**_

_**-¡Claro que no¡Yo no me he burlado de ti!**_

_**-No lo niegues te diviertes… así que ya déjame en paz.**_

_**-Estas equivocada, si te besé fue para comprobar que…**_

_**-¿Comprobar qué¿Qué soy una tonta, una chica fácil?**_

_**-No.**_

_**-¿Entonces?**_

_**-Quería asegurarme si esto que siento es verdad.**_

_**-¿Sentir¿Acaso eres humano?**_

_**-Escúchame por favor Higurashi, mi intención no ha sido jugar con tus sentimientos simplemente no quería equivocarme por eso te puse a prueba y me has demostrado ser sincera y muy diferente a todas las demás...**_

_**-Ahora resulta que el remordimiento te provoca tener cierta fijación hacia mi, no Kurosaki sencillamente no te creo a una mujer no se le trata de esa manera.**_

_**-¿Y cómo quieres que lo sepa si jamás he tenido una novia?**_

_**-Mientes…**_

_**-En serio, ni yo mismo se que es lo que siento, pero cada vez que te miro mi corazón se inquieta y siempre hago tonterías, te lastimo, te hago llorar y me siento mal por eso.**_

_**-Olvídate de mí Kurosaki, yo no existo, consíguete a otra persona a otra tonta que caiga en tus mentiras.**_

_**-No puedo y no quiero, simplemente no puedo olvidarte Higurashi…**_

_**-¿Qué dices?**_

Pregunté incrédula y más molesta con toda esa sarta de barbaridades.

_**-Me gustas… bueno eso creo… tu forma de ser, tu inocencia, tu personalidad tan cambiante…**_

Decía Inuyasha con dificultad como si le costara mucho pronunciar todas esas palabras.

_**-¿Por qué tendría que creerte?**_

_**-Porque es la verdad, dame una oportunidad, quiero demostrarte que mis intenciones son serias y que no estoy jugando contigo, si quieres puedes pedirle a tu hermana que me golpee hasta que tu odio hacia mí desaparezca.**_

_**-No es necesario y no podré acceder a lo que me pides, no puedo o mejor dicho no quiero…**_

_**-¿Por qué?**_

_**-Porque ni siquiera nos conocemos es más ni somos amigos, sólo nos hemos encontrado un par de veces…**_

_**-Eso para mi fue suficiente para darme cuenta de que eres especial Higurashi…**_

Ya no quería seguir escuchando más. Como puede traté de levantarme rechazando por completo su ayuda, él ya no sabía como disculparse al ver que mi ira era muy grande.

_**-Dime qué es lo que piensas ¿Aceptas?**_

_**-¿Aceptar que?**_

_**-Ser mi novia… serías la primera te lo juro.**_

_**-Y que me importa ser la primera o la número mil, has perdido mi confianza y mi respuesta es NO, simplemente no puedes tomar por la fuerza algo que no está destinado para ti y tampoco te sientas tan seguro que puedes tener a tus pies a todas las mujeres que quieras por lo menos a mi no tenlo por seguro, ahora que lo pienso primero muerta antes que estar contigo.**_

Me alejé de aquel lugar echando chispas, no miré hacia atrás por primera vez en mi vida deseaba golpear a alguien.

_**-¿Y le dijiste todo eso?**_

Preguntó mi hermana asombrada cuando nos encontrábamos ya en su habitación, las clases terminaron, estábamos sanas y salvas en casa. No le platiqué lo ocurrido con Inuyasha en el Colegio hasta ese momento. Cuando regresé al plantel escolar después de mi encuentro con Inuyasha el receso ya había terminado y en cinco minutos empezaría las clases así que sólo vi a Sango en el salón pero como yo no quería hablar con nadie lo único que le comenté es que no se preocupara por la salud del chico que todo estaba bajo control y después de eso ya no volví a hablar con nadie.

_**-Es lo menos que se merecía, mira que besarme sin mi consentimiento.**_

Vociferé llena de rencor.

_**-Pero no entiendo porqué te enojas Kagome, es absurdo…**_

Mi hermana no comprendí la gravedad del asunto.

_**-No es una tontería ¿Tú no hubieras hecho lo mismo?**_

_**-Pues si de hecho yo lo hubiera matado pero la diferencia entre tú y yo es que él sí te gusta y a mi obvio no me interesa.**_

_**-¿Insinúas que por el hecho de que me atraiga debo permitir que me toque?**_

_**-Ay Kagome no exageres ni que te hubiera despojado de tu virginidad… ¡Por dios sólo fue un beso! Y te aseguro que también te gustó…**_

_**-Eso no es cierto, ese tipo es un primitivo, yo no quería que mi primer beso fuera tan violento y él simplemente me lo arrebató porque se le dio la gana.**_

_**-Tú si que estás loca Kagome no te entiendo, todos los días te la pasas suspirando por él y cuando por fin lo tienes a tu lado lo desechas…**_

Esta conversación ya no tenía sentido alguno, no quería discutir más sobre el asunto y preferí guardar silencio, al parecer Kikyou comprendió que no deseaba hablar con nadie así que salí cuanto antes de su recamara. Volví a enclaustrarme en mi habitación, mi mundo. Ahora que ya no tenía violín no sabía en qué ocupar mi tiempo, quizás… podía dedicarme a dibujar un rato, el problema estribaba en que con la dichosa mudanza muchos de mis utensilios de pintura se perdieron entre ellos lápices, pinceles, óleos y paletas.

Tomé mis ahorros y las llaves de mi casa no le avisé a nadie y salí de casa. No me dio miedo enfrentarme a esa ciudad desconocida, al contrario me sentí con cierta libertad de no tener a alguien vigilándome todo el tiempo. Cuando mis amigos, mi hermana y yo salimos aquel fin de semana para buscar el nuevo violín me encontré con varios establecimientos que ofrecían utensilios artísticos, había una cerca del parque que se encontraba a unas cuadras de nuestra casa y que mejor lugar para inspirarse, además no estaría sola habría mucha gente a mi rededor por lo tanto no existía ningún problema en que yo permaneciera solitaria.

Compré sólo un block de papel marquilla con espiral y unos lápices de colores profesional, un grafito HB para bosquejar y una goma para eliminar los errores. Me encaminé rumbo al parque. Había muchos niños, eso era fenomenal y muy favorecedor para un paisaje urbano me senté bajo un árbol y comencé a dibujar a un pequeño grupo de infantes que se divertían construyendo un castillo de arena dentro de aquel gran arenero.

Pasaron las horas, no me preocupaba que mi familia estuviera buscándome por todos lados, aquella sensación de libertad que reinaba en mi interior era mucho mayor y quería disfrutarla por completo ya que quizás una oportunidad así jamás volvería a llegar.

Ya comenzaba atardecer las familias comenzaban a retirarse. Sólo quedábamos una madre con dos pequeños, un hombre que leía una revista sentado en la banca y yo, faltaba poco para que yo terminara mi paisaje no quería dejarlo inconcluso Cuando hube terminado por fin mi obra ya no había nadie y las luces nocturnas comenzaban a encenderse, tome de inmediato mis cosas y comencé a guardarlas con premura…

_**-¡Dame tu dinero ahora!**_

Dijo un hombre sucio y mal encarado que me amenazaba con una navaja.

_**-No tengo dinero… déjeme en paz…**_

Mi temor era tan grande que apenas y podía hablar, aquella filosa arma me remontaba a lo sucedido hace unos días y pensé que esta sería otra amenaza de Náraku.

_**-No mientas niña te he estado observando durante horas, dame todo lo que tienes…**_

Insistía aquel sujeto.

_**-¡Llévate mis cosas pero déjame en paz!**_

Aventé mis cosas al suelo, los lápices, el cuaderno y el poco dinero que me quedaba. El hombre comenzó a revisar el contenido pero entre más buscaba más se molestaba y más cuando sólo encontró en el monedero la cantidad de ¥2,000.

_**-¡Son puras porquerías niña esto no me sirve de nada!**_

Gritó el sujeto andrajoso con ira.

_**-¡Le juro que no traigo nada más!**_

Comenté suplicante y muy temerosa, aquel sujeto me miró de pies a cabeza y una maliciosa sonrisa se esbozó en su rostro.

_**-Pero tienes un cuerpo precioso, si eres amable conmigo te dejaré ir ¿No te gustaría ser mi amante?**_

_**-Es usted un cerdo primero muerta antes que permitir que me ponga una mano encima.**_

_**-Como gustes de todos modos serás mía quieras o no…**_

No fui capaz de reaccionar cuando ese hombre se me abalanzó encima y me tiró de espaldas al césped, trataba desesperadamente separarme de él, su aliento y su olor me causaban un asco total pero mis fuerzas eran menores. Intentaba besarme pero yo me resistía y comencé a gritar pero de inmediato me colocó la navaja en mi garganta.

_**-Si vuelves a gritar te mataré… mejor coopera es algo que te va a gustar mucho, soy muy bueno en esto de complacer a las damas…**_

_**-¡Déjeme por favor¡No me toque¡No quiero!**_

_**-¿Virgen muchachita? Que bueno así me gustan más…**_

_**-No por favor no lo haga…**_

Suplicaba entre mi llanto y cuando sentí su asquerosa boca en mi cuello grité con todas mis fuerzas.

_**-¡AYÚDENME!**_

_**-Te dije que no gritaras ¿Quieres morir?**_

_**-Prefiero la muerte antes que sentir su asqueroso cuerpo…**_

Repentinamente aquel sujeto ya no se encontraba sobre mí, alguien lo había tomado por la espalda y lo elevó con violencia por los aires como si fuera una simple pluma…

_**-¡MISERABLE BASURA A ELLA NO LA TOQUES!**_

Gritó otro hombre que de inmediato comenzó a golpearlo con todas sus fuerzas, mi agresor ni siquiera pudo reaccionar ante toda esa lluvia de puñetazos y patadas, fue incapaz de defenderse con su insignificante navaja que no le sirvió de nada pues terminó en el césped. Segundos más tarde su cuerpo yacía inerte en el suelo, su cara estaba repleta de sangre.

_**-¿Estás bien?**_

Preguntó con preocupación mi salvador. Pero yo no contesté sólo me encontraba de rodillas en el piso sin poder hablar.

_**-¿Te encuentras bien Kagome?**_

Volvió a insistir él, mis ojos se humedecieron todavía más y lo único que hice fue abrazarlo con todas mis fuerzas.

_**-¡Inuyasha¡Tenía mucho miedo ese tipo me quería tocar!**_

Grité llena de angustia y dolor por esa terrible experiencia.

_**-No te preocupes estás a salvo yo estoy contigo, no dejaré que nadie te lastime te lo prometo.**_

Volví a mirarlo, sus bellos ojos centelleaban más con la luz lunar, me miraba con ternura y yo me escondí en su pecho, él me abrazó con más fuerza y me acarició el cabello.

_**-¿Dónde está tu hermana¿Por qué estás sola en este lugar?**_

Preguntó Inuyasha extrañado.

_**-Salí de mi casa quería estar sola y pensé que aquí estaría segura…**_

_**-Este lugar es muy peligroso en las noches no vuelvas hacerlo por favor…**_

_**-Lo siento…**_

Respondí cabizbaja mirando al suelo tratando de hundir mi estupidez en la tierra pero Inuyasha levantó mi barbilla.

_**-No te disculpes fue un accidente, vamos te llevaré a casa…**_

_**-¿Y qué pasará con él¿Está muerto?**_

_**-Ojala lo hubiera matado se lo merece sólo lo dejé con una gran cantidad de fracturas no podrá levantarse en mucho tiempo, llegando a mi casa reportare el incidente a la policía este hombre va a pagar caro el haberse metido contigo…**_

_**-Gracias… pero ¿Qué hacías tu aquí? Acaso estabas…**_

_**-¿Siguiéndote? Despreocúpate no es lo que piensas es sólo que la casa de Miroku se encuentra cerca de aquí y el parque me queda de paso.**_

En verdad que yo era una tonta ¿Cómo se me pudo ocurrir semejante barbaridad? Pensar que Inuyasha me perseguía… ¡Por dios!

_**-Kurosaki… yo… yo… quería disculparme por lo que te dije en el Colegio la verdad creo que exageré, te traté muy mal y quisiera decirte que…**_

No termine mi frase ya que el comenzó a negar con la cabeza…

_**-No digas nada, ya no importa yo fui el tonto…**_

_**-Pero…**_

_**-Es mejor irnos ya es muy tarde.**_

Inuyasha no quería hablar más sobre el pasado, recogió todas mis cosas y me las entregó, después me tomó de la mano y comenzamos a andar juntos sin comentar casi nada en el transcurso del camino. Él miraba fijamente al frente y al darse cuenta de que lo observaba sólo me miró y sonrió entonces miré sus manos que ya no estaban cubiertas por los vendajes que yo le había puesto el día anterior.

_**-¿Aún te duelen las manos?**_

_**-No mucho sólo pequeñas molestias que no afectaran mi vida, si hubiera tenido a ese sujeto del parque enfrente de mi el día de ayer créeme que ese pobre árbol no hubiera sufrido tanto pero bueno afortunadamente esa basura ya no dará más problemas…**_

_**-¿Por qué lo haces¿Por qué me ayudas?**_

_**-No se por que lo preguntas, ya conoces la respuesta.**_

_**-Pero yo aún no sé…**_

_**-No te preocupes no quiero que me respondas, todavía no es el momento, quiero que estés tranquila.**_

Estaba tan avergonzada, el sentirlo tan cerca, la calidez de su cuerpo me perturbaba por completo, jamás pensé que algún día Inuyasha se interesaría en mí, siempre pensé que eso sólo era parte de un sueño inalcanzable y ahora de un día para otro pareciera que todo se convertía en una realidad.

_**-¿Oye tu preparaste ese desayuno?**_

Preguntó Inuyasha cambiando totalmente el tema.

_**-No entiendo.**_

Respondí confundida a tan extraña cuestión.

_**-Me refiero a los desayunos que tiraste cuando platicamos, supongo que uno era tuyo y el otro era para mí ¿O me equivoco?**_

_**-Bueno en realidad era de Kouga pero él no asistió al Colegio así que a mi hermana se le ocurrió la idea de que si íbamos a platicar lo mejor era compartirlo.**_

_**-Y yo fui un estúpido que desaprovechó la oportunidad… pero bueno ese es cosa del pasado aunque sinceramente disfruté mucho aquella comida, guisas delicioso Higurashi ¿Ya te lo habían dicho?**_

Me sentía tan alagada que sólo me limité a sonreír.

_**-Te ves más bonita cuando sonríes.**_

Comentó él provocando que me ruborizara aún más y afortunadamente ya habíamos llegado a mi casa nos detuvimos frente al portón negro.

_**-Muchas gracias por todo y perdón por las molestias.**_

Dije con mi tono tímido tratando de evitarlo.

_**-No es nada, descansa.**_

Inuyasha se despidió con un ademán y dio un par de pasos cuando…

_**-¡Espera Kurosaki!**_

Grité repentinamente.

_**-Dime…**_

_**-¿Podrías cerrar tus ojos?**_

_**-¿Por qué razón?**_

_**-Por favor…**_

_**-Está bien.**_

Posé mis manos sobre sus hombros y lentamente me acerqué a su rostro, el corazón me palpitaba con fuerza, el revoloteo en mi estómago era cada vez mayor y sin darme cuenta mis labios tocaron los suyos. El sin sorprenderse me tomó de la cintura y tiernamente correspondió a mi beso, no supimos cuanto tiempo permanecimos así quizás sólo nos separamos cuando el aire comenzaba a faltar, nos miramos y yo simplemente dije…

_**-Esa es mi respuesta…**_

Respondí con firmeza porque ya no podía contener más este deseo, tomé una decisión la cual era irrevocable no me importaba si esta relación no fuera duradera… por el momento sólo me preocupaba el presente.

_**-¿De verdad?**_

Preguntó Inuyasha incrédulo.

_**-Si, estoy segura.**_

Sonreímos y nos despedimos con otro beso.

_**-Nos veremos mañana. Buenas noches.**_

Se despidió él.

_**-Hasta mañana.**_

Contesté con alegría. Inuyasha se dio la media vuelta y volvió a mirarme parado a media calle como si todavía no creyera lo que acabábamos de hacer. Yo busqué mis llaves y abrí con lentitud el portón esperando que nadie me oyera, porque sabía perfectamente que mi hermana y mi madre de seguro se encontraban muy molestas y muy preocupadas, pero eso no interesaba ya, sus regaños eran sólo hermosos susurros comparados con la inmensa felicidad que sentía en estos momentos.

Entré con sumo cuidado evitando hacer cualquier ruido. Miré en la sala y en el despacho, mamá no estaba un rotundo silencio se escuchaba en toda la casa. Subí a mi recamara entré pero apenas y la puerta estuvo a punto de cerrarse se volvió a abrir con estrépito y mi hermana hizo acto de presencia…

_**-¡SE PUEDE SABER DÓNDE DIABLOS ESTABAS!**_

Gritó enloquecida y fuera de control.

_**-¡Me tenías muy preocupada Kagome! Es una suerte que mamá todavía no llegue eres una tonta sabes que no puedes salir tú sola a ningún lado y… ¿Qué te ocurre?**_

Preguntó Kikyou al ver que sólo me reía ya no podía más con esta emoción:

_**-¡Hermana ya somos novios¡Ya soy su novia!**_

Grité jubilosa mientras la abrazaba efusivamente.

_**-¿De qué hablas? Espera… ¿No me digas que estuviste con ese niño?**_

_**-Así es, bueno en realidad salí al parque y me lo encontré de casualidad, hablamos y decidimos intentarlo…**_

_**-¿Estás hablando en serio¿Pero si hace unas horas lo odiabas?**_

_**-Si pero ocurrió algo que me hizo cambiar de opinión ¿No es grandioso Kikyou? Inuyasha es mi novio yo pensé que eso sólo podía existir en mis más descabellados sueños pero no, es una realidad y estoy muy contenta.**_

Mi hermana al verme tan alegre y feliz también sonreía, su enojo había desaparecido por completo y también festejaba conmigo.

_**-¿Y a qué se debe tanta alegría?**_

Preguntó otra voz mamá había llegado en el momento en que nosotras brincábamos en la cama.

_**-¡Hola mamá!**_

Saludé y le di un beso en la mejilla y esto causó más sorpresa en ella.

_**-¿Qué pasó¿Por qué estás tan contenta Kagome?**_

_**-Bueno lo que pasa es que… es que…**_

_**-Que Kagome ya tiene novio…**_

_**-¡Kikyou! Era yo la que tenía que decírselo…**_

_**-Lo siento es que no pude contenerme…**_

Se disculpó mi hermana con semblante pícaro.

_**-¡Válgame el cielo¿Y quién es el afortunado?**_

_**-Se trata de Kurosaki, nuestro vecino.**_

_**-¡No es posible!**_

Exclamó mi madre asombrada e incrédula.

_**-Lo sé pero es que fue repentino… y ay mamá estoy muy feliz nunca me había sentido tan contenta.**_

_**-Me da mucho gusto hija pero espero que ese muchacho venga a pedirme mi autorización sobre su relación…**_

_**-¿Hablas en serio?**_

Pregunté confundida.

_**-¡Claro que no! mientras tú seas feliz yo también lo seré bueno señoritas yo se que están muy emocionadas pero ya es hora de dormir mañana tienen que ir al Colegio…**_

_**-Como digas mamá.**_

Contesté muy obediente. Kikyou y mamá salieron de la recámara y yo en cambio me tumbe en mi cama pensando y pensando, tratando de asimilar mi realidad, no quería despertar y que esto fuera sólo un sueño. Me recosté en mi cama esperando a que Inuyasha tocara su hermoso piano, no esperé mucho porque sus melodías comenzaron a revivir aquel ambiente oscuro, ahí estaba él deleitándome y para mi sorpresa se trataba de "La Escena de Apertura" de aquel ballet que tanto me gustaba, la tocó completa, sabía que era dedicada a mi porque sólo él podía saber que esa obra era mi favorita. Lágrimas de emoción resbalaron por mi rostro, ahora sentí que mi vida por fin comenzaba a tomar un rumbo.

Dormí de una manera sin igual, tranquila, sin preocupaciones sin sueños que me atormentaran hasta que mi despertador sonó. Me levanté con entusiasmo, me bañe y vestí, arregle mis cosas y me dispuse a preparar el desayuno. Mamá y Kikyou bajaron minutos después…

_**-Buenos días…**_

Saludó mi hermana con su acostumbrado aire soñoliento.

_**-¡Buenos días!**_

Contesté alegre.

_**-¡Cuanta emoción Kagome! Irradias dulzura por todos lados pero bueno tratándose de una niña enamorada que puedo esperar…**_

_**-No molestes Kikyou.**_

_**-No te angusties en unos minutos verás a tu príncipe azul cabalgando en su noble corcel.**_

_**-Contigo no se puede.**_

_**-Lo siento hermanita pero no pudo evitar molestarte aunque se me olvidó decirte que si ese niño se atreve a propasarse contigo yo misma lo mandaré al infierno.**_

Comentó mi hermana con el seño fruncido y en tono de amenaza.

_**-Tranquila, Inuyasha no es capaz de ponerme una mano encima y yo tampoco lo permitiría…**_

Lo defendí de inmediato puesto que él no parecía un chico pervertido y después Kikyou intervino…

_**-En eso sí concuerdo contigo por un momento pensé que a tu novio no le gustaban las mujeres pero con el beso que te robó de ayer cambié de opinión… ¡Diablos! lástima que no pude ver esa cachetada hubiera dado lo que fuera por presenciarlo… ¿Y crees que te perdone por eso Kagome?**_

_**-No sé… aún me siento muy apenada.**_

_**-Tranquila con otro beso lo solucionarás.**_

_**-Que chistosita… pero algún día también tendrás a tu novio y entonces será momento de mi venganza.**_

_**-Lo siento mucho Kagome pero por el momento no hay sujetos disponibles que pena… tendrás que aguantarme por más tiempo.**_

Finalizó Kikyou para poder devorar por fin su comida. Desayunamos rápido yo empaque los desayunos de nosotras dos y uno de más…

_**-¡Ay que linda le está preparando su desayuno!**_

Exclamó mi hermana en tono muy burlón poniendo un fingido rostro de ternura.

_**-Ya deja de molestar Kikyou.**_

_**-Con una condición…**_

_**-¿Cuál?**_

_**-Quiero una porción de más…**_

_**-Bien con tal de no escuchar tus burlas haré lo que sea.**_

Y así fue, mi hermana me chantajeo y yo tuve que acceder. Salimos de la casa, ella en su acostumbrada bicicleta y yo como siempre a pie…

_**-Oye Kagome ahí te esperan…**_

Comento mi hermana señalando con la cabeza la casa de Inuyasha y ahí estaba él, recargado en la pared esperándome.

_**-Bueno Kagome… onceavo mandamiento no estorbar… así que me adelanto nos vemos a la salida.**_

Kikyou se alejó dejándome sola con Inuyasha pero él no se movió ni un centímetro así que yo tuve que ir a su encuentro.

_**-Hola…**_

Saludé con timidez. Inuyasha me miró con seriedad no dijo nada, sólo me observaba.

_**-¿Te sientes bien?**_

Pregunté inquieta por aquella actitud tan fría.

_**-¿Qué es lo que quieres niña?**_

Preguntó él con despotismo, yo sólo lo miré perpleja no podía concebir su actitud tan grosera pero de inmediato su semblante agrio cambió y comenzó a reírse.

_**-Era una broma… no te preocupes… sólo quería ver que cara ponías.**_

Respondió Inuyasha con alegría creyendo que había hecho la mejor de las bromas.

_**-Ah con que otra de tus pruebitas… debí imaginármelo…**_

Comenté molesta y muy ofendida adoptando una actitud de indignación total.

_**-¿Estás molesta? Perdóname soy un imbécil por favor no te enojes…**_

Su semblante alegre de inmediato cambió a uno de preocupación. Yo ignoré su mirada y él trataba inútilmente de disculparse.

_**-Vamos… no me gusta verte así.**_

Pero al ver tanta suplica lo mejor era dejar de actuar un enojo que nunca sentí por lo tanto también comencé a reírme.

_**-Eres un tontito claro que no estoy molesta pero tenía que vengarme después de lo que hiciste.**_

También él sonrió y me besó repentinamente. Al no estar acostumbrada a que me saludaran de esa forma por un momento me sentí un tanto incómoda pero después mis labios accedieron por completo.

_**-Buenos días… ¿Dormiste bien?**_

Cuestionó Inuyasha con una dulce sonrisa después de que nuestras bocas se separaron.

_**-¡De maravilla! gracias por el concierto de anoche.**_

Contesté entusiasmada.

_**-No es nada sólo deseaba que pasaras una noche tranquila.**_

_**-Fue muy hermoso pero es mejor irnos o llegaremos tarde Kurosaki…**_

_**-¿Kurosaki¿Aún no puedes llamarme por mi nombre?**_

Preguntó él con aire ofendido por haberlo nombrado por su apellido.

_**-Lo siento… es que es la costumbre… Inuyasha.**_

_**-Eso suena mucho mejor, bueno ya aclarado este asunto debemos irnos.**_

Tomó mi mochila al igual que mi mano y juntos comenzamos a caminar platicando sobre lo que ocurrió después de nuestro encuentro nocturno, de cómo le había dado la noticia a mi familia y también que Inuyasha se encontraba asombrado de que Kikyou se tomara la situación tan tranquilamente.

_**-Que raro… y yo que me imagine que tu hermana tumbaría la puerta de mi casa por haberme atrevido a besarte.**_

Decía Inuyasha incrédulo ante ese carácter tan pasivo poco usual de Kikyou.

_**-Aunque no lo creas estaba muy contenta nunca la había visto así.**_

Respondí tratando de convencerlo que Kikyou no era una terrible celadora y pienso que él se quedó un poco más tranquilo. Ya casi llegábamos a la entrada de la escuela y yo solté la mano de Inuyasha.

_**-¿Y ahora que pasa?**_

Preguntó él sorprendido por mi acto.

_**-Es que si nos ven tomados de la mano, comenzaran a murmurar y no me gusta.**_

_**-¿Te da vergüenza que te vean conmigo?**_

_**-¡Claro que no Inuyasha!**_

_**-¿Entonces? No veo cuál es el problema a mi no me importa lo que piense la gente eres mi novia y punto.**_

Concluyó él volviéndome a tomar la mano y mirándome fijamente, con esa fuerza que lo caracterizaba

_**-Tienes razón soy una tonta…**_

En cuanto dimos el primer paso dentro del Colegio las personas que se encontraban a nuestro rededor nos miraban con curiosidad. Ambos caminábamos con paso firme sin prestar atención a nada nos miramos y sonreímos. Inuyasha era capaz de revivir con facilidad aquella fuerza escondida en mi interior.

_**-¡Buenos días Sango!**_

Saludé a mi amiga en el pasillo cuando estaba apunto de subir por las escaleras, en cuanto nos vio tomados de la mano no podía creer lo que veía.

_**-Ho…hola Kagome.**_

Tartamudeo un poco y con un semblante lleno de sorpresa que casi se le salían los ojos de las cuencas.

_**-Mira… te presento a mi mejor amiga ella es Natzume Sango.**_

Le comenté a Inuyasha y él extendió su mano de manera cortes y mi amiga aunque titubeante saludó.

_**-Sango te presentó a Kurosaki Inuyasha mi novio…**_

_**-¿Tu novio¡No puedo creerlo¿Desde cuándo?**_

_**-Desde ayer…**_

Contesté llena de emoción y orgullo.

_**-Pues muchas felicidades y disculpa mi actitud Kurosaki pero es que esto me tomó por sorpresa…**_

Se disculpó Sango por la manera tan fría en que lo había tratado.

_**-No te preocupes es normal lo entiendo y lo mismo va a pasar con algunas personas más pero es algo que poder controlar.**_

Respondió Inuyasha con amabilidad y dejando aún lado su habitual tono apático, quizás sus actitudes cambiaban con mi presencia o simplemente él quería ser así de vez en cuando.

_**-Que bueno por ustedes… pero te advierto que si lastimas a mi amiga o la haces llorar yo misma te golpearé…**_

Lo amenazó Sango con una mano en la cintura y otra señalándolo continuamente y esta actitud provoco otra sonrisa por parte de Inuyasha.

_**-Si claro, no te preocupes jamás la haré llorar…**_

Inuyasha pasó su brazo sobre mi hombro y con un abrazo me acercó a su cuerpo.

_**-¡OYE INÚTIL SUELTA A KAGOME!**_

Grito una voz molesta, era Kouga y eso significaba problemas Sango reaccionó de inmediato e intervino enfrentándolo antes de que acercara a nosotros.

_**-Déjalo en paz Kouga no está haciendo nada malo.**_

_**-¿Qué no está haciendo nada malo¡Está tocando a mi chica!**_

_**-¿Tu chica?**_

Inuyasha me miró desconcertado Kouga había exagerado demasiado, tuve que intervenir de inmediato antes de que la situación se malinterpretara.

_**-Tú y yo sólo somos amigos Kouga… no somos nada más…**_

_**-Pero Kagome… tú sabes que yo te quiero no puedo verte sólo como una amiga…**_

_**-Ya la escuchaste imbécil… no quiero que te le acerques ella no es tu novia ¿Entiendes?**_

Decía Inuyasha que ya había estampado a Kouga contra la pared tomándolo del cuello de su gakuran.

_**-Inuyasha no lo lastimes suéltalo por favor…**_

Intervine antes de que ocurriera una desgracia.

_**-Tienes suerte inútil si vuelvo a ver que te le acercas a Kagome entonces será mejor que corras porque sino lo haces te aniquilaré.**_

_**-No me importa lo que digas Kurosaki no te tengo miedo yo lucharé por su amor y ni tú ni nadie me lo va a impedir…**_

_**-¿Por su amor? Que pena pero al parecer ella ya escogió a otra persona… así que te vuelvo a repetir una vez más… ¡NO TE ACERQUES A MI NOVIA!**_

Puntualizó con estridencia Inuyasha como si pretendiera que esa frase se le quedara grabada para siempre a Kouga en la mente.

_**-¿Tu… tu novia¿Es una broma verdad Kagome?**_

Preguntó Kouga incrédulo mirándome con profunda tristeza y decepción.

_**-Lo siento pero es verdad… Inuyasha y yo somos novios…**_

Kouga no dijo nada simplemente se alejó y salió del Colegio.

_**-No tenías que ser tan duro Inuyasha.**_

Le reclamé un poco molesta por tanta violencia.

_**-Lo siento pero no me agradó nada que ese tipo me gritara que eras su chica.**_

Decía Inuyasha mirándome con molestia.

_**-Tu novio tiene razón Kagome, Kouga rebasó los limites y aunque no tuvieras novio no tiene porqué andar diciendo mentiras… no te preocupes yo hablaré con él más tarde pero por ahora lo mejor será dejarlo solo.**_

Comentó Sango tratando de aligerar el pesado ambiente.

_**-Pero me preocupa, después de todo es mi amigo…**_

Insistía yo ya que el remordimiento era muy grande.

_**-Tranquila ya se le pasará es sólo un berrinche, te convertiste en un capricho para él y tiene que afrontar su realidad, tú ya escogiste a otra persona y es en él en quien te tienes que preocupar no es justo que lo trates así después de todo es lógico que se moleste…**_

Sango tenía razón fui una tonta y sin querer no le di el lugar que se merecía a Inuyasha.

_**-Nos vemos en el receso Kagome en el mismo lugar de ayer quiero hablar contigo…**_

Inuyasha se despidió con amabilidad y también me besó la mejilla, ascendió por las escaleras y lo perdí de vista.

_**-Está molesto ay no puede ser… el primer día y ya comenzaron los pleitos.**_

_**-No te preocupes, Kurosaki se portó muy bien no creo que esté molesto contigo el problema es con Kouga, mejor deja que se le baje un poco el coraje.**_

_**-Si mejor alejemos de aquí… ¡ODIO QUE LAS PERSONAS SEAN TAN METICHES!**_

Eso último casi lo grité para incomodar a todos esos ojos curiosos que habían observado el espectáculo. De inmediato se dispersaron y nadie se atrevía a sostenerme la mirada.

Las clases pasaron con lentitud y yo más desesperada que nunca. Ansiaba que el bendito receso comenzara para hablar con Inuyasha pero el tiempo conspiraba en mi contra y trascurría de una manera muy lenta. La última clase antes de receso fue Física, el maestro escribía un sin fin de formulas las cuales no me interesaban yo sólo miraba atónita como las manecillas del reloj se acercaban más al número diez, mi espera era agonizante, tormentosa, me tronaba los dedos de las manos, sudaba y sólo podía observar impotente como el tiempo no trascurría al modo que yo deseaba.

_**-Higurashi… Higurashi…**_

Una voz gruesa me regresó a la realidad, a un salón de clases donde todos mis compañeros enfocaban su vista en mí y un profesor bastante malhumorado se encontraba al pie de mi banca con las manos en la cintura y el seño fruncido…

_**-¡Perdón profesor me distraje!**_

Me levanté de inmediato disculpándome por mi falta de atención.

_**-Pase al pizarrón a resolver ese problema señorita…**_

Ordenó con voz firme señalando con su batuta la pizarra blanca. Miré al frente y ahí un problema con una fórmula que jamás había visto en mi vida, no me moví estaba nerviosa, el que yo pasara el frente significaría más vergüenza…

_**-Le di una instrucción Higurashi…**_

Insistía el maestro más molesto.

_**-Lo siento pero no entiendo nada…**_

_**-Salga de salón, espero que le sirva de lección para que la próxima vez ponga atención…**_

Que remedio había, en realidad el profesor me había hecho un favor, aquel encierro me estaba matando por completo así que recargué mi espalda en la pared de aquel pasillo esperando a que el receso comenzara. Quizás el destino se había compadecido de mí sufrimiento porque a los pocos minutos la campana había sonado. Esperé a que el profesor saliera y entré al salón.

_**-¿Qué pasó contigo Kagome?**_

Preguntó Sango sorprendida.

_**-Estoy muy distraída no puedo concéntrame luego te veo Sango.**_

Tomé los desayunos y de inmediato baje por las escaleras, salí del edificio y me dirigí al lugar indicado pero no había nadie así que sólo me senté recargada en una de las paredes a esperar. Inuyasha llegó cinco minutos después corriendo.

_**-Perdón… pero… tuve un contratiempo…**_

Decía con aire jadeante.

_**-No te preocupes casi acabo de llegar… y dime… ¿De que querías hablar?**_

_**-Sobre ese tipo…**_

_**-Lo sé, pero no puedo alejarlo de mí de una manera violenta, él es mi amigo y no puedo hacerle eso, desde que llegué me ha apoyado mucho.**_

_**-Ya lo sé y sé también que no puedo pedirte que dejes de hablarle no soy tu amo lo que me molesta es que él no te vea sólo como su amiga…**_

_**-Pero no es mi culpa…**_

_**-También lo sé pero cada vez que se te acerca me enferma…**_

_**-¿Estás celoso?**_

_**-Si y mucho no me importan los amigos que tengas siempre y cuado sus intenciones sólo sean esas… pero no puedo tolerar que otros sujetos intenten cortejarte.**_

_**-Descuida no pienso hacerles caso…**_

Le acaricié la mejilla y él me abrazó.

_**-¿Qué es esto que sentimos Kagome?**_

Preguntó Inuyasha repentinamente.

_**-No lo sé pero ahora me cuesta más trabajo dejar de pensar en ti, me siento bien cuando me abrazas o cuando simplemente estás a mi lado**_.

Respondí con el corazón en la mano ya que no encontraba otra respuesta sólida.

_**-Yo estoy muy confundido por ninguna mujer he sentido esto…**_

_**-¿Y qué sientes Inuyasha?**_

_**-No se, es algo me cuesta trabajo explicar casi no pude dormir pensando en nosotros, por algunos momentos dudé de sí había tomado la decisión correcta.**_

_**-Inuyasha si no estás seguro lo mejor será separarnos.**_

_**-El problema es que no quiero… mi parte oscura y enferma me pide a gritos deshacerme de este nuevo sentimiento, de esta extraña sensación… pero por otro lado hay algo en mi ser que se inquieta con tu presencia, jamás estuve tan cerca de una mujer a acepción de mi madre…**_

_**-La situación es la misma conmigo, ningún chico se había interesado en mí, siempre he creído que soy poca cosa, que hay chicas mucho más atractivas e interesantes que yo y cuando te vi pensé que serías un sueño inalcanzable y que nunca te fijarías en alguien tan débil.**_

_**-Y yo jamás pensé que algún día sentiría esto, esa extraña necesidad de tenerte en mis brazos y de pensar en ti, de disfrutar tus besos, tu aroma ¿Es esto a lo que llaman amor?**_

_**Preguntó Inuyasha con cierto tono de desconcierto y confusión.**_

_**-¿Amor? No creo que ese sentimiento crezca de la noche a la mañana, en estos momentos lo que sentimos es atracción, apenas nos estamos conociendo es muy pronto para afirmar que estamos enamorados.**_

Respondí yo incrédula de que un sentimiento tan fuerte comenzara nacer entre nosotros.

_**-Entonces explícame porque no puedo evitar hacer esto…**_

Volvió a besarme tiernamente, nuestros labios jugueteaban como si de esa manera encontráramos la respuesta a ese gran enigma con esa sensación agradable cuando él me tomaba de la cintura o esa respiración inquietante y cálida. El sabor que compartíamos en estos momentos era más familiar, ya no me parecía tan extraño y mi cuerpo se estremecía por completo, no quería separarme de su boca deseaba más de ese néctar y al parecer él tampoco pretendía hacerlo, sólo tomábamos aire para poder respirar y entre besos manteníamos una extraña conversación…

_**-¿Por qué Kagome¿Por qué me atraes tanto?**_

_**-No lo sé.**_

_**-¿Acaso eres la respuesta a lo que tanto he buscado?**_

_**-Y si lo fuera… ¿Permitirías que nos separaran?**_

_**-Jamás… si fueras lo que busco no te dejaría, te retendría a mi lado.**_

_**-Inuyasha… nunca juegues conmigo no vuelvas a ponerme nunca más a prueba, me lastimarías demasiado.**_

_**-No te preocupes no volveré hacerlo.**_

Aquel deseo de permanecer juntos no se menguaba al contrario entre más nos conocíamos más ansiábamos estar juntos hasta que yo por convicción propia me separé de sus labios y me recargué en su pecho sin dejar de abrazarlo. El sólo recargó su cabeza en mi hombro ahora podía sentir su respiración rozando la piel de mi cuello algo que me estremecía y me inquietaba bastante.

Decidimos tomar nuestro almuerzo. El más animado era Inuyasha que en cuanto lo abrió no pudo evitar que sus ojos centellearan de la emoción, me causó gracia verlo tan entusiasmado parecía un niño pequeño comiendo su golosina favorita y a decir verdad Inuyasha no comía… ¡DEVORABA! Era como ver a mi hermana, la misma glotonería y la misma desesperación, los dos se comportaban como si no comieran en meses. Yo apenas y toqué mis alimentos…

_**-¡Esto está delicioso Kagome¿No quieres ser mi esposa?**_

_**-¿Me pides eso sólo por la comida?**_

_**-Puede ser… si fueras mi señora ten por seguro que sería feliz con esta comida pero no te angusties no pienso casarme sino hasta dentro de mucho muchos años, eso del matrimonio no va conmigo.**_

_**-¿De verdad? Sinceramente si sólo me quieres a tu lado para que te cocine no me interesaría en lo absoluto ser tu esposa.**_

_**-Sólo estoy bromeando… oye… ¿Vas a comerte eso?**_

Dijo Inuyasha señalando con sus palillos mi almuerzo.

_**-Toma… yo comeré lo que sobre no tengo mucha hambre.**_

Comenté resignada al ver que el estómago de ese hombre era insaciable.

_**-Come tu primero yo me terminaré lo que sobre no quiero que por mi culpa te alimentes mal.**_

Decía él sin dejar de mirar la comida al parecer le costaba mucho trabajo desaprovechar esa oportunidad.

_**-Como digas...**_

Contesté con cierta desgana tratando de digerir con tranquilidad mis alimentos.

_**-Y dime Inuyasha ¿En dónde vivías antes¿A qué escuela asistías?**_

Pregunté con mucho interés acerca de su pasado. Guardó silencio por unos segundos como si meditara mucho lo que me contestaría.

_**-Desde niño hasta hace poco vivía en Italia con mis padres.**_

_**-¿De verdad? Sólo una vez estuve en ese país pero no es recuerdo agradable ahí fue donde papá murió.**_

_**-Ya veo, sinceramente no es un lugar fuera de lo común no hay muchas cosas interesantes por eso es que siempre anduve vagando de una escuela a otra.**_

_**-¿Viajabas continuamente?**_

_**-No, me expulsaban, estuve en muchos Colegios pero siempre era lo mismo, ya sabes… soy muy agresivo y no mido mis fuerzas así que por eso decidieron enviarme a Japón para ver si así sentaba cabeza.**_

_**-¿Y te gusta esta escuela?**_

_**-Al principio me parecía aburrida pero no sé porque de un tiempo para acá me ha parecido un tanto interesante, yo que se, hay algo diferente en este lugar que lo distingue de los demás…**_

Comentaba él con tranquilidad tratando de ser lo más sincero posible.

_**-Cuando te vi por primera vez parecías una persona demasiado violenta pero pude darme cuenta que en ti reinaba la soledad y el hastío, quizás esa fue la principal razón para que me llamaras la atención.**_

Decía yo con cierta nostalgia al recordar la forma en cómo nos conocimos.

_**-Que extraño… eres la segunda persona que me dice eso, primero fue Miroku y ahora tú y tienen mucha razón antes me sentía fastidiado de la vida, la detestaba por ser monótona y aburrida, nunca encontraba algo que llamara mi atención pero cuando conocí a mi amigo las cosas cambiaron. Sin darme cuenta mi duro corazón comenzó a mostrarse más sensible y ahora que estás conmigo mi carga ya no se siente tan pesada… Kagome… ¿Me ayudarías a sanarlo por completo?**_

_**-Si esta en mis manos con mucho gusto, pero no se a que refieras con sanarlo.**_

_**-Yo me entiendo no es necesario que te lo propongas, ni tu misma te has dado cuenta lo mucho que me has ayudado, por lo menos a tu lado puedo recordar que aún soy humano y que tengo sentimientos.**_

_**-Lo mismo digo Inuyasha, tu sola presencia a menguado aquella gran tristeza y ahora se que por lo menos hay alguien más en este mundo que me aprecia y eso me hace feliz.**_

_**-Pero tengo miedo que mi carácter tan vulnerable termine por lastimarte…**_

_**-Eso no lo sabemos…. por ahora es mejor vivir al máximo cada día sin preocuparnos por un mañana que no existe.**_

_**-Tienes razón…**_

Concluyó él, a lo lejos se escuchó el sonar de la campana ya era hora de regresar a clases. Inuyasha me ayudó a levantarme o más bien fue sólo un pretexto para estrecharme entre sus brazos. Amaba la forma tan angelical en que miraba y me sentía dichosa no por tener a mi lado a un joven apuesto sino porque yo era una de las pocas personas a las que demostraba su lado humano y sensible.

Una vez más caminamos agarrados de la mano y nos despedimos con un beso en la mejilla ya que si lo hacíamos en la boca nos sancionarían.

_**-Te esperaré en la salida Kagome…**_

_**-Si…**_

El continuó su camino al segundo piso y yo tomé mi propio rumbo.

_**-¿Cómo te fue?**_

Preguntó con curiosidad Sango.

_**-Muy bien, ahora ya nos conocemos más.**_

_**-Que envidia te tengo Kagome tu novio es muy guapo y además al parecer es comprensivo…**_

_**-Si inuyasha es una buena persona…**_

Pasaron dos días las cosas no cambiaron muchos las pláticas con Inuyasha mejoraban bastante y ya no teníamos que escondernos ahora compartíamos nuestro tiempo a lado de Sango, Miroku y Kikyou el pobre de Kouga trataba de mantenerse al margen cuando mi novio se encontraba cerca para evitarme problemas pero de ahí en fuera nuestra amistad seguía igual. No supe a que acuerdo llegaron él e Inuyasha cuando mantuvieron una extraña plática al siguiente día de su pelea pero al parecer se comportaban con mucha madurez y ambos trataban de no incomodarme o preocuparme con sus absurdas peleas.

Para varear a la hora del almuerzo era inevitable una disputa entre mi hermana e Inuyasha por la comida, nos causaba mucha gracia ver como discutían y lo necios que eran. Miroku decía que lo bueno de esto es que Inuyasha me había escogido a mí y no a Kikyou porque si así fuera no durarían ni cinco minutos porque se agarrarían a golpes. La más entusiasmada con el nuevo grupo de amigos era Sango ya que permanecía más tiempo a lado de Miroku, se llevaban muy bien reían por todo, platicaban de cualquier cosa… Kikyou y yo llegamos a la conclusión de que eran una buena pareja sólo bastaba darles un empujoncito aunque el que se mostraba más escéptico era Inuyasha ya que insistía en que su amigo era un mujeriego y que nunca aceptaría derrochar su amor en una sola mujer.

Llegó el tan esperado jueves, mi cumpleaños Ese día no tenía planeado asistir a clases pero lamentablemente apareció un examen sorpresa. Desde la mañana recibí felicitaciones y regalos por parte de mi madre, de mi hermana y mis tres amigos Sango, Kouga y Miroku, pero alguien muy importante al parecer olvidó qué se celebraba ese día… obvio Inuyasha.

Extrañadamente el joven se las ingeniaba para evadirme poniendo un sin fin de pretextos y ni siquiera se tomó la molestia de darme aunque sea un abrazo. En la escuela casi no nos vimos, se desaparecía el muy ingrato y cuando por fin pude atraparlo a la hora de la salida sólo me recordó que en la noche pasarían para nosotras para ir al Ballet al que el abuelo amablemente nos invitó, después de eso desapareció sin dejar rastro. Estaba tan molesta que ni Sango ni Kikyou podían aplacar mi furia.

_**-Vamos Kagome a lo mejor te tiene preparada una sorpresa.**_

Decía Sango.

_**-O a lo mejor se le olvidó, con lo bruto que es…**_

Comentó Kikyou y eso no me ayudó en nada porque me enfurecí más.

_**-No sé pero en cuanto lo vea me las va a pagar.**_

Un día antes del dichoso evento Sango y yo nos dedicamos de tiempo completo a buscar la ropa que nos pondríamos ese día para según nosotras "impactar a los caballeros". Kikyou amablemente cedió el boleto que le correspondía a mi amiga en vista de que Miroku también iría al evento y llegué a la conclusión de que mi hermana últimamente se la pasaba de Cupido en sus ratos libres, primero lo hizo con Inuyasha y conmigo y ahora al parecer sus nuevas víctimas serían Sango y Miroku.

Sango estaba muy nerviosa, estaba desesperada por quedar perfecta, deslumbrante para el supuesto galán. Yo en cambio seguía tan molesta que no tenía ni la más mínima intención de impactar a Inuyasha si por mí fuera hasta iría en pijama al ballet con tal de molestarlo pero obviamente como era un evento de etiqueta mi presentación debía de ser muy distinta.

Tocaron la puerta de la habitación era mi madre que nos avisaba que los caballeros habían llegado por nosotras. Sango enloqueció más y tuve que ayudarla a colocarse una zapatilla y la gargantilla.

_**-Tranquila mujer no va a pasar nada…**_

Comenté yo para tratar de tranquilizarla pero fue peor.

_**-Si claro como tú ya no tienes que conquistar a nadie por eso estás tan tranquila…**_

No dije nada lo mejor era callarme.

_**-Kagome insisto en que ese nuevo vestido que te compraste no va contigo…**_

Comentaba mi amiga al ver mi atuendo. Cambio de planes, en medio de mi furia y para que Inuyasha volteara a verme compré un nuevo vestido de emergencia. El anterior era de color amarillo pálido acorde a una niña de mi edad, pero el que llevaba puesto en estos momentos era de color negro con un escote al frente cubierto por una transparencia del mismo color, mis zapatillas también eran negras con detalles en plateado. La joyería también era de plata, un juego de gargantilla y aretes largos que pertenecía a mi madre, un anillo en la mano derecha y un brazalete en la otra con un bolso negro de mano y fin de la historia. Se me olvidaba que también tuve que ir al salón de belleza para que me ondularan más mi cabello a manera de que parecieran rizos.

Salimos de la recámara y bajamos la escalera hasta llegar al vestíbulo donde mamá nos esperaba algo impaciente. Me despedí de Kikyou que me miraba con triunfo, claro, ella me había ayudado a escoger mi atuendo y todo con tal de darle su merecido al engreído de Inuyasha. Salió mamá, luego Sango y al último yo. Los caballeros se habían dispuesto de una camioneta para colmo negra. El abuelo nos saludó con cortesía y de espaldas se encontraba Inuyasha bebiendo agua en una botella desechable, pero que pena el pobre se atragantó cuado me vio y escupió el agua. Yo sólo sonreí y pasé de largo a su lado con actitud firme y elegante. Subió primero mi madre al vehículo seguida de Sango sentándose en la primera fila de asientos después subí yo. Cuando me hube sentado me percate de la presencia de Miroku que hacía de copiloto dado que por su estado físico no podía bajar a recibirnos. Lo saludé con amabilidad y también Sango aunque un poco nerviosa, después entró Inuyasha, nuestras miradas chocaron pero yo lo ignoré de inmediato. Y él no tuvo otra opción que sentarse detrás de nosotras. La camioneta era conducida por el abuelo que para amenizar el camino comenzó a platicar algunas anécdotas de su vida, eran tan graciosas que no podíamos evitar reírnos. Mamá tampoco se quedó atrás y se mofaba ella misma de todas las tonterías que hizo cuado tenía nuestra edad. En fin el camino fue entretenido pero yo ya no podía más con esa farsa de mujer fuerte ante Inuyasha, sentía que en cualquier momento perdería la batalla pero mi orgullo y dignidad me provocaban que tomara fuerzas de flaqueza y continué sin dirigirle la palabra e Inuyasha al parecer deseaba pasar desapercibido porque no hablo ni hizo el menor ruido aunque no despega su mirada penetrante de mi. Llegamos a nuestro destino Inuyasha bajó primero y me ofreció su mano pero obvio lo volví a ignorar y preferí mirar la fachada del teatro que era hermosa, al estilo barroco con sus tonalidades blancas y sus elaborados detalles. La gente ya comenzaba a congregarse en la entrada así que mamá nos pidió a Sango y a mí que nos adelantáramos…

_**-¡No puedo creerlo Kagome¡Cómo puedes ignorarlo así¡El hombre se ve genial está guapísimo con ese traje!**_

Decía Sango emocionada mientras caminábamos.

_**-Ya lo sé Sango… ¡Estoy temblando! tuve que aguantar su mirada en todo el camino y estoy de acuerdo contigo se ve encantador nunca pensé que podría verse más atractivo.**_

Era cierto cuando vi a Inuyasha frente a mi casa por un momento llegué a pensar que tenía frente a mí a un súper modelo en persona pero no, era Inuyasha con su deslumbrante Frack negro. Me encantaba, no podía negarlo pero una vez más mi orgullo y mi dignidad fueron mayores.

Sango y yo nos encontrábamos ya en el vestíbulo de aquel edificio, aquella arquitectura era más hermosa por dentro con todas esas pinturas renacentistas, barrocas y neoclásicas, los acabados de las escaleras en mármol al estilo griego y románico, los detalles en dorado de las grandes lámparas que alumbraban el recinto, las grandes puertas de roble en fin en aquel lugar las corrientes artísticas se mezclaban entre sí.

Mamá y los demás llegaron justo cuando anunciaron la Primera Llamada. El abuelo nos entregó nuestros respectivos boletos y cuando comencé a andar Inuyasha me tomó de la muñeca derecha.

_**-Ya fue suficiente de tu jueguito ahora te sentarás a mi lado… amor…**_

Esta última palabra la dijo en tono irónico y eso me molestó un poco. Comprendí que estuviera enojado pero no me importaba se lo merecía por haberse olvidado de un día tan importante. Caminamos juntos entregamos nuestros boletos y una edecán nos guió hasta nuestros respectivos asientos. La vista que teníamos era totalmente enfrente del escenario, se podía ver todo con claridad, la orquesta, el telón, el escenario todo era perfecto.

El señor Ishida fue el que se sentó primero, después mamá, inmediatamente Sango, luego Miroku, después yo y al último Inuyasha que se empeñaba en no soltarme la mano.

Segunda Llamada, el espectáculo por fin empezaría estaba emocionada e Inuyasha me miraba mientras que yo perdía mi vista en un par de niños que observaban con admiración los instrumentos de la orquesta. No podía hacer plática con Miroku porque se encontraba muy entretenido charlando con Sango y no quería echar a perder el momento. Tercera Llamada una voz varonil resonó por todo el recinto dándonos la bienvenida e indicándonos que la Obra sería en Dos Actos, también nos indicó las salidas de emergencia y el uso prohibido de cámaras de video y de móviles. Después de eso un pequeño silencio para dar paso a la orquesta que hacía presencia, los recibimos con aplausos esa fue la única manera en que pude librarme de Inuyasha, inmediatamente entró el director de orquesta, volvimos a saludar y a escaso un minuto las luces se apagaron poco a apoco hasta que sólo se distinguía las luces provenientes de los atriles de los músicos y la del director. La primer nota apareció y mi corazón brincó de emoción, me olvidé por completo de mi realidad, también mi enojo con Inuyasha y su presencia. Todo se volvió negro, sólo yo existía como espectador nadie más.

Apareció la reina con un bebé en brazos, después el tiempo trascurrió y ahora era sólo un niño pequeño, después un adolescente que pronto se convirtió en príncipe. El príncipe Sigfrid y la princesa Odette un amor derrumbado por la maldad, dos jóvenes que nunca pudieron amarse con plenitud ni libertad.

El tiempo pasaba, la obra era magnifica, el Ballet esplendoroso como siempre, elegante soberbio, una coreografía y un vestuario perfectos, la música y aquellas danzas me hacían vibrar y emocionarme. Me imaginaba siendo Odette, tan triste, solitaria, incapaz de tener al amor de su vida, hechizada y secuestrada por un brujo maligno, engañada por el hombre que amaba. Comencé a llorar en el último acto cuando la joven princesa se alejaba para siempre de su amado volando como un hermoso cisne dejando en el abandono al príncipe que antes de morir asesinó al brujo causante de sus desgracias, pero el pobre corazón de Sigfrid no soportó tanto dolor y prefirió la muerte que vivir sin su querida Odette.

La obra había terminado majestuosamente, me encontraba en un mar de lágrimas, aplaudía con entusiasmo quizás más que todos, el espectáculo había finalizado y con ello mi hermosa fantasía, era momento de salir y regresar a casa a mi verdadera realidad…

Nos subimos a la camioneta y en el camino comentamos sobre la obra, a todos nos había fascinado y también el abuelo se encontraba sorprendido por mi emoción.

_**-Nunca había visto que una persona de tu edad se apasionara tanto con esa obra.**_

_**-Es que me fascina, la música provoca que me olvidé en dónde estoy y lo que soy, en ese momento no me importa si tengo problemas ni siquiera me preocupo por las personas que se encuentren a mi lado.**_

Contesté con sinceridad ya que siempre que veía o escuchaba esa obra me trasformaba por completo.

_**-Es maravillosa esa devoción que tienes por la música espero que así sea siempre.**_

Decía el señor muy entusiasmado.

_**-Así será, no dejaría la música por nada del mundo.**_

Llegamos a casa, nos despedimos agradecí casi de rodillas al abuelo por su grandioso regalo quizás el mejor de todos, no me despedí de Inuyasha mas que con un ademán de mi mano y entré a mi casa. Cual fue mi sorpresa cuando me encontré con una infinidad de arreglos florales en el vestíbulo, eran rosas blancas y había un arreglo gigantesco y magistral que sobresalía de todos se encontraba sobre la mesa, todas aquellas hermosas rosas eran de color blanco matizadas en rojo brillante…

_**-¿Y esto?**_

Pregunté sorprendida.

_**-Llegaron después de que se fueron, creo que quién te las mandó dejó la florería en quiebra porque son por lo menos cincuenta de diferentes tamaños…**_

Decía Kikyou que aún no podía ocultar su asombro, mucho menos mi madre y Sango que se mostraban totalmente perplejas como si el habla se les hubiera escapado de la garganta.

_**-Son hermosas… ¿Pero quién las mandó¿No se equivocaron de domicilio?**_

_**-No sé Kagome, también llegó una caja enorme y hay una tarjeta encima pero por favor… ¡Ya ábrela que me muero de la curiosidad!**_

Suplicó mi hermana al mismo tiempo que señalaba con su dedo índice la misteriosa caja. Estaba envuelta en papel tornasol con su gran moño rojo, cerca de ahí se encontraba sobrepuesto un sobre amarillo. Lo abrí y saqué una hoja en color beige que al abrirla contenía un marco dorado con hermosas florituras y un texto en letra _script_, a decir verdad con una caligrafía excelente en color negro, pero me encontré con unas palabras extrañas…

**Kagome:**

**Io non potevo liberare il Suo tesoro più prezioso, ma in quel momento la Sua vita era esso che più io lo curai, io gli ritorno quello che Lei aveva perso, era io impossibile ripristinarlo completamente così io aggiunsi un partner nuovo così che su conto suo intona di nuovo una bella melodia.**

_**-¿De quién es Kagome?**_

Preguntaron todas emocionadas incluso las chicas de la servidumbre se encontraban muy atentas.

_**-No entiendo lo que dice está en otro idioma…**_

Contesté muy confundida, Kikyou tomó la tarjeta pero no entendió, Sango la tomó en su mano pero el resultado fue el mismo, por último la leyó mi mamá y al parecer ella sí entendía lo que significaba…

_**-Está en italiano ¿Quieres que lo lea?**_

_**-Por lo que más quieras…**_

Supliqué nerviosa y muy ansiosa. Entonces mi madre comenzó a traducir:

_**Kagome:**_

_**No pude rescatar tu tesoro más valioso, pero en ese momento tu vida era lo que más me importaba, te regreso lo que habías perdido, me fue imposible restaurarlo por completo así que agregué a un nuevo compañero para que en su nombre puedas volver a entonar una hermosa melodía.**_

_**-¿Lo que había perdido?**_

Me cuestioné más confundida que antes.

_**-¡Hay Kagome abre de una vez esa caja por Dios!**_

Suplicó con desesperación Kikyou. Y así fue, rasgué con ansiedad la envoltura, abrí la caja y me encontré con un montón de globos rojos y mucho papel metálico plateado saque todo eso y me encontré con un maletín grande. Entre mi madre y Kikyou me ayudaron a sacarlo lo colocamos sobre el piso y entonces lo abrí…

_**-¡Pero que hermosos!**_

Exclamó mi madre. Dos hermosos estuches negros de violín brillaban en la habitación, había una nota sobre el estuche izquierdo la abrí y sólo decía…

_**Abre este primero.**_

Tomé aquel estuche y lo abrí con nerviosismo levanté la tapa lentamente y…

_**-¡Que hermoso!**_

Exclame perpleja al encontrarme con un reluciente violín, limpio, elegante, destellante pero…

_**-¡No es posible Kagome¿Sabes que violín es?**_

Exclamó en un grito mi hermana.

_**-S…si… es… "The Hammer"**_

Pronuncié con dificultad cuando leí una nota en inglés traducida al japonés en donde me felicitaban por haber adquirido el grandioso violín Hammer.

_**-Esto es un error, yo nunca… ¿Cómo es posible?**_

Decía yo asombrada y con las manos temblorosas.

_**-¿Pero quién pudo gastar tanto dinero en algo tan valioso? Debe ser un millonario…**_

Comentó mamá que tomó entre sus manos el violín para corroborar que no fuera una broma…

_**-Abre el otro Kagome de seguro es uno eléctrico.**_

Insistió Kikyou. Lo abrí y entonces cerré de inmediato el estuche para cargarlo entre mis brazos…

_**-¡No esto es imposible¡No¡Es un sueño que alguien me despierte!**_

Exclamé perturbada y llorando, todas se asomaron incluso Hammer dejó de parecer atractivo debido a que todos se preguntaban qué era lo que me había conmocionado de esa manera. Sollozaba desconsolada, entre mis brazos tenía el tesoro por el que lloré tantas noches y que me cambió la vida por completo con su ausencia… el preciado violín de mi padre había regresado a mis manos, mi cuerpo temblaba completamente las lágrimas no cesaban, un gran nudo en mi garganta se hizo presente y no podía hacer otra cosa mas que llorar ¿Cómo había vuelto a mi? Esto era un sueño ¡Por dios esto es demasiado! Y yo sin saber que hacer con tanta emoción.

_**-¿Qué pasa Kagome¿Qué hay en ese estuche?**_

Preguntó Kikyou con preocupación. Pero yo simplemente no podía hablar y me aferraba más a mi querido violín.

_**-Hija por favor ¿Qué te ocurre? Responde me estás preocupando…**_

Insistía mi mamá así que traté de tranquilizarme un poco y sólo les entregué el violín para que se cercioraran por si mismas. Mamá lo abrió y casi se desmaya del impacto, Kikyou con su destreza alcanzó a sostener el estuche antes de que cayera y Sango sostuvo a mamá. Mi hermana tampoco pudo evitar que las manos le temblaran y veía al violín como si fuera un fantasma.

_**-Kagome… esto es increíble…**_

Decía ella que colocó el estuche sobre la mesa rozando con sus dedos la brillante cubierta del instrumento.

_**-¿No hay más tarjetas¡Necesito saber quién mandó esto!**_

Grité desesperada y al instante todas nos dedicamos a buscar en todos los arreglos algún indicio del misterioso remitente. Incluso volteamos aquella gran caja para buscar alguna tarjeta, todas nos encontrábamos en el suelo buscando entre el papel y reventando cada globo para ver si en su interior se encontraba algo. Pero nada, aquella persona se había vuelto un fantasma ni siquiera había una dirección de la florería que envío los arreglos. Mamá volvió a leer la nota en voz alta…

_**-"No pude rescatar tu tesoro más valioso, pero en ese momento tu vida era lo que más me importaba…"**_

Eso quería decir que la persona que rescato el violín de mi padre fue la misma que me salvó, entonces…

_**-¡Fue Kouga! Este regalo es de Kouga…**_

Respondí voz alta al encontrar a tan misteriosa persona.

_**-¡Claro que no Kagome, Kouga jamás tendría dinero para comprar algo tan valioso!**_

Decía Sango incrédula con mi conclusión.

_**-¿Y entonces quien?**_

Pregunte casi al borde de la locura.

_**-¡Haz memoria Kagome!**_

Gritó mi hermana que me miraba calculadoramente. Y así lo hice traté de recordar ese día, los momentos que había decidido no volver a recordar, aquellos hombres, yo golpeando a ese sujeto con mi estuche, mi caída… pero antes de eso una voz… esa voz… esa voz ¡Esa voz era…! Todo encajaba, su extraño conocimiento sobre el accidente, el comportamiento tan frío de hoy, la nota en italiano…

_**-¡Fue él!**_

Volví a gritar con más fuerza sorprendida por esa gran verdad.

_**-¿Ahora lo comprendes? No fue Kouga quien te salvó la vida…**_

Contentó mi hermana al darse cuenta que por fin había descubierto el gran enigma. Sin pensarlo y a toda prisa corrí con desesperación hacia la calle, la cruce y toque el timbre de aquella casa con ansiedad… abrieron la puerta ahí estaba él que al verme sonrió…

_**-Vaya… te tardaste mucho…**_

Comentó con una gran sonrisa.

_**-¿POR QUÉ NO ME DIJISTE QUE FUISTE TU QUIÉN ME SALVÓ LA VIDA?**_

Le reclamé entre sollozos y muy histérica.

_**-Porque no quería que lo supieras hasta este día… ¿Podrás perdonarme por haberte ignorado hoy?**_

_**-¡¡INUYASHA!!**_

Grité al mismo tiempo que me arrojaba a sus brazos llorando sin cesar pero de absoluta felicidad.

_**-Feliz cumpleaños… mi hermoso cisne…**_

****

**_Continuará..._**

_**

* * *

**_

Se que la espera fue mucha pero aquí tienen su capítulo espero que les guste y para los que pensaban que había lío amoroso con Kikyou pues no lo hubo ni lo habrá jajaja. bueno me despido espero ponerles pronto el capítulo seis ok y sobre todo muchas gracias por su reviews y aunqeu no los pongan no importa, lo que me gusta es uqe lean la historia. Bueno se cuidan Bye bye.


	6. Un Extraño Sentimiento

**_Disclaimer: Obvio que los nombres no me pertenecen, eso le toca a la verdadera autora Rumiko Takahashi, pero la historia si es cien por ciento mía yo sólo le pedí los nombres prestados a la sensei..._**

* * *

**Capítulo 6: Un extraño sentimiento...**

Un segundo… en un segundo muchas cosas pueden ocurrir, un nacimiento, un encuentro, un nuevo amor o quizás la muerte. El destino es incierto y sorpresivo, la vida no se tiene comprada y mucho menos garantizada. Vivir o morir pareciera cosa de un juego al que todos estamos destinados a enfrentar nos guste o no. La suerte no es amiga ni enemiga de nadie simplemente existe para mantener un equilibrio en nuestras vidas ya que la felicidad sólo es efímera y nunca existirá por completo…

Me sentía desesperado, impotente al ver a Kikyou al borde de la muerte, su situación había logrado remover un poco o quizás más de lo que me imaginaba la frialdad y la insensibilidad que me caracterizaban. Ella necesitaba ayuda, necesitaba sangre y sólo yo podía salvarla…

_**-¡Yo tengo ese tipo de sangre!**_

Le exclamé al médico con premura. El sólo me miró con desánimo y contestó:

_**-Lo siento muchacho pero no puedes hacerlo, eres menor de edad lo único que tenemos que hacer es esperar un milagro…**_

Después de eso se alejó matando por completo todas mis esperanzas de poder ayudarla.

_**-¡Demonios¡Otra vez la maldita edad!**_

Grité enfurecido. Golpeando la pared con mi puño mientras que el inútil de Kouga sólo se dejaba deslizar por la pared con su semblante mediocre propio de un perdedor.

_**-¿Qué haré ahora¿Y si se muere? Kagome no resistirá su pérdida…**_

Comentaba él con total demencia.

_**-Eres un idiota deja de pensar en tonterías aunque no puedo pedir más de ti porque eres sólo un bueno para nada… un inútil…**_

Contesté molesto al ver que ese sujeto en verdad se convertía en un completo estorbo cuando más se le necesitaba.

_**-Tenemos que encontrar pronto a sus familiares…**_

Comenté pensativo ya que se me ocurría la idea de llamar a mi madre para que le avisara a la señora Higurashi sobre el accidente y en eso…

_**-¡PROFESOR!**_

Gritó Kouga, alcé de inmediato mi vista olvidando mis pensamientos por completo vislumbrando para mi desgracia al peor sujeto que puede existir en el mundo… Sesshomaru se acercaba a nosotros¡Lo que me faltaba! tener que aguantar sus insultos e insolencias en momentos tan tensos.

_**-¿Qué hacen ustedes dos aquí?**_

Preguntó un tanto sorprendido bajo ese semblante soberbio y agrio. Nos observó de pies a cabeza con su mirada fría y calculadora como si ante él se encontraran unos asquerosos mendigos.

_**-Ahh ya entiendo de seguro causaste problemas Kurosaki…**_

Musitó Sesshomaru con su insufrible arrastre de palabras.

_**-Yo no he hecho nada…**_

Respondí sosteniéndole la mirada con profundo odio, me encontraba harto de que siempre me culparan de todo lo malo que ocurría a mí alrededor.

_**-¿Entonces por qué traes la camisa desgarrada y manchada de sangre?**_

Insistió él con más detenimiento.

_**-Porque hace unos momentos agredieron a unas compañeras del Colegio…**_

_**-¿Del Colegio?**_

Sesshomaru arqueó su ceja confundido.

_**-Si se trata de las hermanas Higurashi, una pandilla las atacó.**_

Confirmé con cierta desesperación al tener que dirigirle la palabra aunque sólo fuera una simple explicación a ese tipo.

_**-¿Y en dónde están?**_

_**-Yo que voy a saber sólo sé que se encuentras detrás de esas puertas.**_

Contesté de mal humor ante una pregunta tan tonta.

_**-¿Y sus padres?**_

_**-No sé, nadie responde en su casa…**_

Sesshomaru se alejó para pedir informes pero el médico no comentó nada nuevo sólo que esperaban donantes sanguíneos con prontitud o la chica moriría en cualquier momento. Después de eso la puerta se cerró. Los nervios se me tensaron más y la desesperación me invadió por completo, no sabía que hacer ¿Cómo ayudarla¿Cómo salvarle la vida a Kikyou?

_**-Regresaré a su casa a buscar a su mamá.**_

Comentó Kouga y salió corriendo del lugar yo en cambio no dejaba de pensar en alguna solución… entonces una esperanza brillo en mi mente… ¡Mi padre! mi padre era la solución porque ambos coincidíamos en el mismo tipo de sangre, él si podía ayudarla. Ni siquiera lo pensé dos veces, tomé el dinero que aún guardaba en mis bolsillos y llamé a casa. Kaede contestó y de inmediato me comunicó con papá…

_**-¿Qué pasa hijo?**_

_**-Necesito de tu ayuda, tienes que venir al hospital…**_

_**-¿Te ocurrió algo¿Estás bien?**_

_**-Si yo estoy bien no te preocupes…**_

_**-¿Tu amigo tuvo algún problema?**_

_**-Miroku está bien, pero necesito que vengas rápido por favor, me encuentro en urgencias.**_

_**-Salgo ahora mismo…**_

La llamada finalizó ahora sólo tenía que esperar sentado en el frío mosaico mientras que ella se debatía entre la vida y la muerte. Sesshomaru también llamaba a alguien por celular pero no supe a quién. Después se sentó lo más lejos posible de donde yo me encontraba y se mantuvo en espera a cualquier noticia. Pocos minutos después apareció inesperadamente Kyo…

_**-¿Tú que haces aquí?**_

Pregunté sorprendido al ver su repentina aparición en la escena.

_**-Eso no importa Inuyasha, quiero que me expliques qué es lo que acaba de pasar Sesshomaru ya me puso al tanto y afirma que tú tuviste algo que ver…**_

_**-¡Es mentira! **_

Exclamé molesto.

_**-No te alteres por favor, mejor cuéntame que ocurrió y quiero la verdad.**_

Mi explicación no fue algo que ayudara en mucho, sólo comenté lo que había ocurrido, sobre el ataque y esos sujetos y también que habían lastimado gravemente a las chicas pero sólo eso, no supe si fue un asalto, intento de violación o una venganza.

_**-Con que es eso… por lo que me cuentas fue un ajuste de cuentas doy gracias que te encontraras en ese lugar, por lo que sé están esperando donantes.**_

_**-Papá viene en camino le pedí de favor que la ayudara.**_

_**-¡Muy buena idea Inuyasha! Espero que no tarde mucho mientras yo trataré de averiguar donde viven y avisarle a sus familiares…**_

_**-Eso no es difícil viven frente a mi casa por si deseas ir, uno de sus amigos fue hacia allá pero al parecer nadie abre el portón.**_

_**-Entiendo iré ahora mismo mientras espera a tu padre ¿Entendido?**_

_**-Si.**_

_**-Y otra cosa… no quiero que tú y Sesshomaru provoquen problemas al menos que la cordura quepa en ti…**_

_**-Quizás… pero no te aseguro nada…**_

Kyo se alejó corriendo, me senté en una banca para esperar a mi padre, miré a mi rededor, Sesshomaru se encontraba ahora parado en un rincón observando hacia el frente. Con su mirada diabólica daba la impresión de que deseaba despedazar al primer incauto que se atreviera a pasar cerca de él. Su mal carácter no había cambiado a pesar de tantos años, sus actitudes continuaban siendo las mismas de cuando tenía diecinueve años.

Había trascurrido media hora desde que llamé a mi padre, no podía evitar dejar de mirar continuamente el reloj, los minutos trascurrían con demasiada lentitud, la desesperación me consumía, el temblar de mis piernas no cesaba a causa de la impaciencia y un mal humor comenzaba a manifestarse. Continuamente me levantaba de mi asiento y me dirigía hacia la salida en busca de papá pero no había nada. Trascurrieron otros diez minutos y entonces la esperanza antes muerta había florecido mi padre venía acompañado de mi madre, los dos corrían desesperados y sofocados a mi encuentro.

_**-¿Inuyasha que te pasó?**_

Preguntó mi madre al ver mi aspecto, es verdad no me había dado cuenta… mi ropa estaba ensangrentada, mi camisa desgarrada y para colmo me encontraba todavía mojado.

_**-No te preocupes mamá no es mi sangre es de una compañera…**_

_**-¿Compañera?**_

Preguntó papá.

_**-Si la atacaron con una navaja y necesita de un donante… papá por favor ella necesita de tú sangre o morirá…**_

_**-¿En donde está?**_

Preguntó mi padre que accedió de inmediato a mi petición así que guíe a mis padres con el médico responsable. Pero en el camino se encontraron con una no muy agradable sorpresa… Sesshomaru.

Padre e hijo se miraron, mi padre intentó saludarlo pero en cuanto el maldito vio a mi madre se alejó con absoluto despotismo ignorándolos por completo. Noté de inmediato el rostro deprimido de mi madre y ese momento tuve que contener mis ganas por estrangular a Sesshomaru por haberla hecho sentirse mal pero le había prometido a Kyo que me comportaría aunque sinceramente ese tipo se salvaría por corto tiempo puesto que yo no descansaría en buscar venganza y hacerlo pagar con sufrimiento su mala educación.

_**-No te preocupes Inuyasha… hay cosas que no se pueden olvidar…**_

Comentó mi madre al ver que mantenía mis puños cerrados y tensos a cauda de la ira. Lo mejor era tranquilizarme y no preocuparla más de lo que ya estaba.

El médico que atendía a las hermanas se alegró de gran manera al ver que ya había un donante así que mi padre entró junto con él a otra habitación mientras que mi madre y yo sólo nos limitamos a esperar.

Obviamente tuve que volver a relatar la triste historia para que ella se convenciera de que yo no tuve nada que ver ni para bien ni para mal sólo pasaba de casualidad por ese lugar y no tuve otra opción más que ayudarlas.

¿Ayudar¿Cuándo esa palabra se había agregado a mi ideología? Últimamente estaba haciendo mucho uso de ella, prácticamente el hospital se había convertido en mi segunda casa… primero Miroku y ahora ellas ¿Por qué mi vida estaba dando un giro tan drástico desde el primer día que llegué a Japón? Me di cuenta de que mi personalidad cambiaba, la frialdad y la insensibilidad de mi persona comenzaban a menguarse

_**-¿Qué te ocurre?**_

Preguntó mi madre, a ella no la podía engañar cuando algo me perturbaba me conocía perfectamente.

_**-Me siento extraño… no se ni porque las ayudo, de hecho debería de odiarlas por todos los malos ratos que me han hecho pasar… pero no puedo…**_

_**-Posiblemente sea porque esas jovencitas son especiales.**_

_**-¿Especiales?**_

_**-Si, quizás no te has dado cuenta pero tu corazón se inquieta cada vez que ellas están presentes y eso fue lo que te motivó a salvarlas.**_

_**-¡Ellas no me gustan! Y menos Kikyou…**_

_**-¿Lo ves? No puedes evitarlo, tu actitud me dice otra cosa ya te has dado cuenta que esa muchacha es especial.**_

Seguir engañándome a mi mismo ya no podía ser posible, si me dedicaba a indagar un poco en mi interior me daría cuenta de que Kikyou me provocaba cierto malestar por así decirlo, pero en el sentido de que me inquietaba cada vez que se me acercaba y provocaba una sensación extraña en mi interior ¿Qué significaba esa extraño animal que revoloteaba en mi estómago¿Así es cómo se sentía un hombre cuando se encontraba atraído por una mujer? Comencé a repudiar esta sensación de inmediato e hice lo posible por desecharla de mi cuerpo cuanto antes, afortunadamente y para olvidar lo sucedido mi padre por fin salió, se veía un poco pálido y mantenía su brazo izquierdo flexionado.

_**-¿Te sientes bien?**_

Preguntó mamá con preocupación.

_**-Sólo un poco agotado no te preocupes.**_

Contestó mientras se sentaba.

_**-Yo he cumplido con mi parte ahora sólo queda esperar a otro donante, esa niña está perdiendo mucha sangre y la cantidad que doné no será suficiente.**_

Las cosas no podían ir peor ¿Dónde encontraría otro donante? En ese momento el nombre de un personaje descabellado atravesó mi mente… pero de sólo pensarlo me provocaba calosfríos y jamás me atrevería a pedirle un favor… mi orgullo me lo impedía pero por otro lado la vida de una persona pendía de un hilo y salvarla o dejarla morir dependía de mi decisión.

_**-Ahora vuelvo…**_

Comenté a mis padres mientras me levantaba con la intención de buscar a esa persona. Salí del hospital en su búsqueda caminando en la misma en la dirección en la que él se dirigía y ahí estaba… sentado en una jardinera cruzado de piernas y brazos. En cuento escuchó mis pasos abrió sus ojos y me miró con profundidad.

_**-¿Ahora que quieres?**_

Preguntó Sesshomaru con fastidio.

_**-¿Qué tipo de sangre tienes?**_

Fui directo al grano porque en sí la situación era muy difícil para mi y mantener una larga conversación era lo que menos deseaba.

-¿Piensas que te ayudaré a salvar a esa niña?

Respondió en tono burlón.

_**-Eso quiere decir que también compartes el mismo tipo de sangre que yo.**_

_**-Que imbécil eres Inuyasha… es obvio porque provenimos del mismo padre aunque no me guste.**_

Ya no podía resistir más sus insultos si continuaba haciendo lo mismo lo degollaría en cualquier instante.

_**-Mira Inuyasha a mi no me interesa ser héroe en mis ratos libres como tú… odio perder mi tiempo en tonterías y sinceramente me importa poco si esa niña se muere o no…**_

_**-¡Pero es tu alumna!**_

_**-¿Y eso qué¿Piensas que porque soy un profesor mi deber es estar cuidando de mocosos como ustedes¡No soy una nana!**_

_**-¡Pero eres humano¿Qué no tienes corazón¡Ayúdala!**_

Le grité desesperado y él comenzó a reírse.

_**-¡Lo que puede provocar una mujer! Jamás me imaginé que tú alguna vez me pedirías un favor… esta bien… lo haré bajo una condición…**_

_**-¿Cuál?**_

_**-Pídelo por favor y de rodillas.**_

_**-¡Estás loco jamás me humillaría ante ti!**_

_**-¿Es más importante tu orgullo que la vida de esa jovencita?**_

_**-¡No puedes jugar así con la vida de una persona!**_

_**-No seas tan infantil… por lo que veo tu sentimentalismo no ha cambiado, sigues siendo el mismo niño de siete años al que desgraciadamente no pude matar.**_

_**-¿Por qué me odias tanto? **_

_**-No pienso darte explicaciones de mis sentimientos… te odio y punto ¡Tú nunca debiste haber nacido! No eres más que escoria y me avergüenza que por nuestras venas corra la misma sangre.**_

_**-No sé porque diablos se me ocurrió pedirte un favor y la verdad ya no importa la razón de tu odio, si no eres feliz es tu problema no mío ¡Yo nunca pedí venir a este mundo si por mi fuera dejaría de existir en cualquier momento! pero para tú mala suerte aquí me tocó vivir y no precisamente con una familia ideal porque tolerar a un hermano frustrado y un padre materialista no es algo de lo que me sienta orgulloso.**_

_**-No me vengas con filosofía barata Inuyasha…**_

_**-No es ninguna filosofía al menos no me gusta engañarme y sé enfrentar mi realidad al contrario de ti…**_

_**-Ahora resulta que eres todo un experto en la vida… no me hagas reír.**_

_**-Piensa lo que quieras tu opinión me importa un comino después de todo el que está sólo eres tú no yo, por lo menos a mi lado tengo a la soledad ¿Tú que tienes? Supongo que nada, por eso no puedes vivir en paz…**_

_**-¡Con mi vida no te metas Inuyasha!**_

_**-¿Tu vida? A nadie le importas Sesshomaru… estás solo… ¿Qué nunca has mirado hacia tras para darte cuenta de que no tienes a nadie? **_

_**-¡Si no tengo a nadie es por tu culpa¡Tú me robaste a mi familia!**_

_**-Yo no te robé nada, el único que tiene la culpa de querer estar solo eres tú porque te desprecias… y si hablas de familia no te preocupes tampoco existe para mi… hace mucho que dejé de esperar algún cariño por parte de nuestro padre y extrañamente ahora que no lo deseo el señor se encuentra junto a mí tratando de enmendar sus errores…**_

_**-Ahora resulta que el viejo ya tiene remordimientos…**_

_**-Si tan solo hubieras visto su rostro lleno de tristeza cuando habló sobre ti después de tantos años quizás le darías una oportunidad para que hablaran.**_

_**-Hace mucho que dejé de ser su hijo y si la tristeza por lo que me hizo lo carcome merecido se lo tiene, él nunca debió de formar otra familia y olvidar a mi madre…**_

_**-¿Y crees que a ella le agrada el ser absurdo y mediocre en que te has convertido?**_

_**-¡Si vuelves a mencionar a mi madre te mato!**_

_**-Hazlo… ¿Crees que me importa? No tengo nada que perder…**_

_**-Eres un imbécil Inuyasha mejor lárgate antes de que termine golpeándote como hace años por haberte metido con lo más sagrado que tengo…**_

_**-Tú también lo hiciste, ofendiste a mi madre por lo tanto estamos a mano, no tienes por qué reclamarme, así como para ti tú madre es importante para mi también lo es la mía y si volvieras a meterte con ella también te mataría… no me interesa comprender tu odio infundado hacia nosotros pero le has hecho demasiado daño mucho más del que yo le hice a la tuya.**_

_**-¡Te parece poco intentar suplantar a mi mamá!**_

_**-Ella jamás intentó hacerlo, sólo quería ser tu amiga lo único que deseaba es cuidarte y quererte como un hijo más pero tú malinterpretaste las cosas, si de verdad la conocieras no estarías sólo por lo menos la tendrías a ella.**_

_**-Tonterías… esa señora no puede sentir nada por mí…**_

_**-Que fácil es decirlo para ti ¿Tú que hubieras hecho si a tu madre la hubieran humillado y despreciado como tú lo hiciste con la mía por tantos años? Tú no la viste llorar a cauda de tus malos tratos por eso es que te odio yo al menos tengo una razón muy poderosa para despreciarte creo que ni tu propia muerte podrá enmendar el daño que has hecho ¡Aquí el único que da asco eres tú!**_

_**-¡CALLATE INUYASHA!**_

Gritó la voz de una mujer, era mi madre que al parecer había escuchado parte de nuestra conversación. Su rostro denotaba molestia se acercó a mi e inesperadamente me propino una fuerte cachetada…

_**-Mamá pero…**_

Estaba confundido con la repentina reacción de mi mamá.

_**-¡Ya he escuchado suficientes tonterías por parte de los dos¡Nadie les da derecho a jugar con los sentimientos maternos!**_

_**-¡Pero no tenías porque golpearme!**_

Reclamé molesto.

_**-Te lo merecías Inuyasha yo no soy nadie para reprender a Sesshomaru pero al menos en ti tengo derechos porque yo te di la vida, yo fui la persona que te mantuvo en su vientre por nueve meses, yo que fui la mujer más feliz al esperar con ilusión tu nacimiento ¡Ahora no me salgas con la estupidez de que no pediste venir al mundo¿Es así como desmeritas mi amor?**_

_**-Mamá yo…**_

_**-¿Culpas a tu hermano por haberme hecho daño¡Tú me acabas de provocar un dolor mucho mayor con esos sentimientos tan diabólicos¡Desear la propia muerte de tu sangre¡Yo no te enseñé eso!**_

_**-¿Y que querías que hiciera si él me odia desde que nací? Siempre nos ha culpado porque no ha tenido una familia…**_

_**-¡Sólo era un niño cuando perdió a su madre que querías que hiciera¡Él sufría y más cuando llegué como una intrusa a su vida! **_

_**-¡Eso no es cierto no has hecho nada malo!**_

_**-¡Claro que si! Sesshomaru tiene razón yo intenté ocupar el lugar de su madre, creí que con mi cariño menguaría un poco su ausencia pero fui una tonta no debí hacer eso y he esperado mucho años para pedirte perdón por eso Sesshomaru…**_

Inesperadamente mi madre se hincó ante él llorando desconsoladamente tanto Sesshomaru como yo nos quedamos estáticos, ambos nos encontrábamos sorprendidos por la intervención de mi madre y más con esa acción. Sesshomaru reaccionó antes que yo y de inmediato se agachó para levantarla.

_**-No haga eso señora no se humille…**_

_**-¿Humillarme? Lo único que hice fue destruir una familia, si no hubiera aparecido entre ustedes Inutashio y tú… estarían juntos…**_

Sesshomaru levantó completamente a mi madre que no podía dejar de sollozar pero inmediatamente su cuerpo se desvaneció por completo y perdió el conocimiento. Sesshomaru la sostuvo en brazos para evitar su caída.

_**-¡Mamá¡Mamá!**_

Grité como loco al verla inconciente.

_**-¡Ya estarás feliz… mira lo que has hecho con tus tonterías!**_

Me gritó Sesshomaru mientras cargaba el cuerpo inerte de mi madre en sus brazos, lo miré con odio pero extrañadamente su rostro emanaba preocupación y sin pedir permiso comenzó a caminar con premura hacia al hospital.

_**-¡Déjala no la toques!**_

_**-Idiota tienen que atenderla… es lo menos que podemos hacer después de el daño que le hicimos…**_

Entonces Sesshomaru sin esperarme entró como un huracán a urgencias con mi madre en brazos y de inmediato pidió ayuda con desesperación, daba la impresión de que en realidad Izayoi no era su madrastra sino su madre.

Un medico y dos enfermeras la tendieron con prontitud, la colocaron en una camilla y la introdujeron en otra sala pero nos impidieron el paso, papá llegó corriendo y asustado.

_**-¿Qué le ocurrió a tu madre?**_

Preguntó aterrado.

_**-No sé… fui un tonto… ¡No quiero que muera por mi culpa!**_

Estaba tan consternado que de mi boca sólo salían incoherencias y otro golpe se hizo presente en mi mejilla y esta vez fue de Sesshomaru…

_**-¡Deja de llorar como una niña se un hombre por una vez en tu vida!**_

Gritó Sesshomaru enfurecido.

_**-¡Cálmense por dios!**_

Gritó mi padre que se colocó en medio de nosotros. Una enfermera abrió aquella puerta y mi padre la abordó sin prestar atención a sus hijos. No supe que tanto hablaron sólo vi como él desaparecía junto con la señorita detrás de aquella puerta.

Me quedé recargado en aquella pared e inesperadamente Sesshomaru se colocó a mi lado cruzado de brazos.

_**-¿No le pasó nada verdad?**_

Pregunté inconcientemente tratando de buscar un consuelo que por supuesto no iba a encontrar en mi hermano mayor.

_**-Yo que voy a saber Inuyasha no soy médico…**_

_**-¿Por qué la ayudaste? Se supone que la odias…**_

_**-Ese es mi problema… yo sé lo que hago…**_

Ambos permanecimos callados por más de quince minutos hasta que papá volvió a aparecer ante nosotros, en cuanto lo vi comencé a cuestionarlo sobre el estado de salud de mi querida madre.

_**-No te preocupes ella está bien sólo fue un desmayo su presión se encuentra baja, por el momento tiene que descansar hasta que se restablezca.**_

_**-¡Quiero verla!**_

Insistí con desesperación.

_**-De hecho tú madre quiere verlos a los dos.**_

Sesshomaru y yo nos miramos con desconcierto por unos segundos. Caminamos hacia aquella puerta yo fui el primero en entrar, una enfermera nos indicó dónde se encontraba mamá, caminamos un poco al fondo y a mano derecha se encontraba una habitación, ahí estaba ella recostada en una cama, pálida, cansada y con una aguja intravenosa en su mano derecha donde le suministraban suero. Al verla corrí a sus brazos y ella me recibió de igual manera.

_**-¡Perdóname¡Perdóname por favor!**_

Me disculpaba con cierta dificultad ya que un gran nudo en mi garganta se hizo presente. Pequeñas lágrimas corrían por mis mejillas que de inmediato fueron secadas por las suaves pero frías manos de mi mamá.

_**-Fui muy dura contigo discúlpame creo que te preocupé de más…**_

_**-Yo soy el tonto no debí decir eso…**_

_**-Ya no importa hijo eres lo que más amo en este mundo lo único que deseo es que seas feliz.**_

Las palabras me eran innecesarias para tales emociones y sentimientos yo sólo permanecí abrazándola por mucho tiempo.

_**-Inuyasha podrías… dejarme a solas con tu hermano… tengo que hablar con él…**_

Me miró de un manera tierna y depositó un beso en mi mejilla, después de eso salí para que Sesshomaru entrara y este cerró la puerta completamente para evitar que yo escuchara. La curiosidad fue más grande tenía que saber qué tipo de plática mantendrían mi madre y él, tenía que estar alerta por si Sesshomaru se atrevía a insultarla o lastimarla más de lo que ya estaba.

No me alejé de aquel lugar permanecí con el rostro completamente pegado a la puerta aguzando el oído impaciente por aquella conversación, entonces Sesshomaru habló…

_**-¿Ya se siente mejor?**_

_**-Un poco disculpa el mal rato que te hice pasar pero he estado delicada de salud últimamente…**_

_**-Yo sé que no fue un simple desmayo hay algo más… ¿Inuyasha lo sabe?**_

_**-No, él no sabe nada no quiero preocuparlo, lo veo tan tranquilo después de tantos años que no tengo corazón para angustiarlo con mis problemas.**_

_**-¿Se está desahogando conmigo?**_

_**-Quizás… tú padre tampoco sabe nada y yo ya no podía callar más este secreto…**_

_**-¿Qué es lo que pretende? No la entiendo…**_

_**-No te preocupes Sesshomaru no tengo intención alguna de perturbar tu vida sólo deseaba que supieras lo que sentí cuando te fuiste de la casa y desapareciste, por un momento llegué a pensar que jamás te volveríamos a ver…**_

_**-Yo no le importo a nadie ni siquiera a mi padre que fue el que me corrió de su lado y me desconoció como su hijo…**_

_**-Tienes razón, Inutashio cometió un grave error y créeme que desde ese día él también cambió como persona, tú ausencia lo afectó bastante y si te sirve de consuelo ni siquiera la compañía de Inuyasha era suficiente para cubrir tu ausencia…**_

_**-Mentiras… Inuyasha siempre fue el preferido mientras que yo sólo era un estorbo en la nueva familia.**_

_**-Es fácil decirlo porque no estuviste presente estos nueve años pero como bien te dijo tu hermano él no tuvo una infancia feliz, tú padre siempre lo reprendía, nunca le mostraba apoyo pocas veces le sonreía, mi esposo se convirtió en un completo extraño tras tu ausencia…**_

_**-Ahora resulta que yo tuve la culpa de todo.**_

_**-¡Claro que no! Sólo te lo comento para que sepas que eres una persona muy importante en la vida de Inutashio, los únicos culpables de todo esto somos nosotros… Inutashio por convertirse en una persona amargada y vacía y yo por no tener el carácter suficiente para cuidar de Inuyasha y de ti…**_

_**-Yo no soy su hijo ¿Por qué tanto cariño después de todo lo que le he hecho?**_

_**-Por que se que en el fondo eres una buena persona y que necesitas de cariño, quizás yo no seré tú madre pero al menos deseaba ser por lo menos una amiga con la que compartieras la alegría y la tristeza pero al parecer fui demasiado soberbia y en lugar de ayudarte terminé destruyendo tu vida.**_

_**-Mi vida quedó destrozada el día que mi madre murió usted no tiene la culpa.**_

_**-Sesshomaru ¿Por qué no intentas un acercamiento con tu padre? No te pido que olvides tu sufrimiento sólo platiquen y aclaren sus sentimientos en esta situación tanto Inuyasha como yo salimos sobrando.**_

_**-No lo sé, no deseo hablar con él no puedo perdonarlo…**_

_**-Medítalo yo sé que es muy pronto pero piénsalo, tu padre estaría encantado por volver a platicar una vez más contigo.**_

_**-Lo siento mi rencor es mucho mayor y no puedo dejar de maldecirlo ni a él ni a Inuyasha.**_

_**-Entiendo…**_

_**-Pero… al menos intentaré dejar de verla como una enemiga ya entendí que sólo quería ayudarme.**_

_**-Muchas gracias Sesshomaru y respecto a lo que Inuyasha te dijo sobre que tu madre se avergonzaría de ver en la persona que te has convertido no es cierto… al contrario ella debe de estar muy orgullosa por tener un hijo que supo valerse por si mismo y enfrentó al mundo sin ningún temor, lo único que una madre desea es que sus hijos sean felices.**_

_**-Gracias señora…**_

_**-Sesshomaru podrías ayudarme quiero sentarme.**_

Se escuchó el roce de las sábanas abrí un poco la puerta y me asomé, mi madre ya se encontraba sentada pero asombrosamente Sesshomaru la tenía abrazada. Ella le acariciaba el pelo como si de verdad tuviera a su hijo en brazos preferí alejarme y dejarlos solos. Aquella plática me sorprendió en gran manera pero también me sentía muy preocupado por la salud de mi madre ¿Qué nos ocultaba¿En verdad se encontraba tan grave que prefirió desahogarse con Sesshomaru en lugar que con su propio hijo?

Me encontré con mi padre a la salida sólo nos miramos, su rostro reflejaba tristeza ahora lo veía más cansado y viejo quizás era porque la mujer que amaba, su compañera de tantos años se encontraba enferma y lo peor de todo es que ambos ignorábamos por completo la verdad.

Sesshomaru salió quince minutos después de mi salida y de inmediato mi padre lo abordó con preguntas:

_**-¿Cómo está¿Te dijeron algo los médicos?**_

_**-Es mejor que entren hay algo que tienen que saber los dos…**_

La cara de mi padre palideció, en realidad que Sesshomaru era un bruto sin ningún tacto.

_**-¿Qué tiene?**_

_**-No sé que ella te explique… yo tengo que irme.**_

Contestó Sesshomaru con su habitual despotismo, sinceramente eso era lo que menos me importaba la salud de mi madre era mi mayor prioridad. Pero lamentablemente no nos permitieron el paso porque mi madre tenía que descansar, mientras tanto un médico habló con nosotros en su consultorio.

_**-La señora presenta un cuadro muy avanzado de anemia su salud es delicada si no se le atiende con prontitud.**_

Comentó un medico de baja estatura delgado y joven.

_**-No me importa lo que cueste pero ayúdenla.**_

Decía mi padre que no podía ocultar su ansiedad y preocupación y todavía continuaba con la creencia de que el dinero lo arreglaba todo en la vida.

_**-Ese es nuestro trabajo señor no se preocupe pero su esposa también tiene que cooperar ya que al parecer sufre de una depresión que le impide cuidarse.**_

_**-¡Eso es imposible¡Mi esposa no puede sufrir tales enfermedades ella se encontraba en perfecto estado!**_

_**-Este tipo de enfermedades son silenciosas, nunca avisan cuando se encuentra presentes en nuestro cuerpo y cuando nos damos cuenta a veces es demasiado tarde**_

_**-Pero ella se salvara…**_

_**-Claro que sí con un buen tratamiento y una excelente dieta la señora podrá restablecerse en pocos meses, por el momento podrá retirarse a su casa en unas dos horas en lo que su presión arterial se nivela, posteriormente comenzaremos a tratarla. Ahora les agradecería mucho que procuraran no alterarla emocionalmente, eviten que haga ejercicios excesivos y sobre todo cuiden su alimentación en este hospital contamos con excelentes nutriólogos que la ayudarán a retomar buenos hábitos alimenticios.**_

_**-Así será doctor no escatime en gastos la vida de mi esposa es muy valiosa.**_

_**-Señor el dinero es lo que menos nos importa hacemos nuestro trabajo con mucho gusto ahora si me disculpan tengo más pacientes que atender.**_

El médico se despidió mostrándonos la salida y desapareció entre los pasillos. Papá y yo volvimos a sentarnos en la sala de espera y entonces recordé el motivo por el cual estaba en ese lugar al momento de ver al médico que atendía a las hermanas así que pregunté por su estado de salud.

_**-Afortunadamente ya tenemos otro donante y la chica está siendo atendida confío en que su vida ya no correrá peligro ahora la que me preocupa es la otra jovencita, no logramos que recupere la conciencia y su presión sigue disminuyendo si continúa así puede sufrir un paro cardiaco.**_

_**-¿Pero qué tiene?**_

Pregunté sorprendido con aquella revelación.

_**-Desconozco la causa.**_

Después de eso se alejó dejándome un tanto intranquilo, no me imaginaba que Kagome se encontrara en ese estado yo pensaba que sólo había sido un simple desmayo pero al parecer el incidente la afectó demasiado. En eso otra puerta se abrió y de ella salió Sesshomaru, llevaba el brazo derecho flexionado, ambos nos miramos, él con odio y yo con sorpresa al saber que había accedido a mi petición.

_-¡Deja de mirarme!_

Gritó molesto y después se alejó saliendo del hospital al parecer no volvería más. Me sentí tranquilo después de todo al menos mi hermanito había contribuido a una noble causa lo único que lastimaba mi orgullo fue el hecho de que fuera precisamente mi madre la que se arrodillara y se humillara ante él y no yo, quizás por eso el joven accedió en el acto humanitario. Volví a sentarme junto a mi padre a esperar la salida de mi madre, me sentía cansado y con algo de frío mi padre colocó su chaqueta sobre mi espalda.

_**-Hace frío no es bueno que te enfermes hijo.**_

_**-Gracias papá…**_

Me recosté en sus piernas el cansancio me vencía, al parecer mi cuerpo ya no resistiría más tanto estrés y tención emocional que había sufrido a lo largo de estos días. Cerré mis ojos y caí en un profundo sueño. Unas suaves palmadas en mi espalda y un llamado me despertaron, era mi padre.

_**-¿Qué pasa?**_

Pregunté soñoliento.

_**-Tu madre saldrá en cualquier momento ya es hora…**_

Me desespérese un poco, sentía que no había dormido casi nada el cuello me dolía lo tenía torcido y mientras trataba de recuperar movilidad vislumbre dos siluetas conocidas que corrían hacia donde yo me encontraba. Una de ellas era Kouga y la otra pertenecía a la señora Higurashi que se encontraba angustiada. Pasaron frente a mi sin notar mi presencia la señora pidió informes y logró entrar a ver a sus hijas Kouga se quedó fuera.

_**-En un momento estoy contigo…**_

Le comenté a mi padre.

_**-No tardes Inuyasha.**_

Me acerqué a Kouga y éste de inmediato hizo una mueca de molestia.

_**-Pensé que ya te habías largado…**_

Contestó al verme.

_**-Eso a ti no te importa ¿Porqué tardaste tanto inútil?**_

_**-Porque tuve que esperar bajo la lluvia a que alguien regresara a la casa… tarado.**_

_**-¿Le comentaste algo a la señora sobre mi?**_

_**-No porque tú presencia no es importante.**_

_**-Bien entonces más te vale que no menciones mi nombre, yo no estuve con ustedes fuiste tú el que las rescató y las trajo a este lugar ¿Entendido?**_

_**-¿Pero que tonterías dices? No pienso hacer eso.**_

_**-Mira animal te conviene así podrías conquistar a la hermana menor y que sea tu novia, si mencionas mi nombre entonces yo mismo te mandaré al hospital y me encargaré de que nunca te levantes…**_

_**-Yo no pienso mentirle a Kagome.**_

_**-¿Crees que a ella le agradaría saber que yo la ayude? Las dos me odian así que lo mejor será evitarles ese disgusto.**_

_**-Me niego.**_

_**-Mira inútil sino lo haces créeme que no dejare de molestarlas si cooperas nunca más me acercaré a ellas ¡Quedó claro!**_

_**-¿Jamás te acercarás a Kagome?**_

_**-Nunca…**_

_**-Bien… entonces no diré nada acerca de ti, tú no existes en este problema.**_

_**-¡Muy bien! A pesar de ser un tonto comprendes las cosas a la perfección.**_

_**-¡Ya lárgate¡Me repudia tu presencia!**_

_**-El sentimiento es mutuo.**_

Una vez aclaradas las cosas me alejé de aquel lugar para reunirme con mis padres. Los tres salimos por fin de ese desagradable hospital y nos encaminamos directo a casa. Mamá continuaba pálida ahora me daba cuenta que se veía mucho más delgada y demacrada que la última vez que la vi en Italia me sentía culpable por ser tan egoísta y sólo pensar en mis ridículos problemas existencialistas en vez de mirar a mi rededor y preocuparme por las personas que me querían.

Ella continuaba dormitando cuando llegamos a casa, papá no quiso despertarla y la cargo en sus brazos con suavidad mientras que yo le abría paso abriendo las puertas. Llegamos a su recamara él la recostó en su cama para después comenzar a desvestirla y colocarle su bata de dormir y que de esa manera permaneciera más cómoda. Me sorprendió que mi madre mantuviera un sueño tan pesado pero era lógico, su cuerpo se encontraba al límite sólo necesitaba un detonador para que tanto mi padre como yo nos diéramos cuenta que algo no andaba bien.

Al día siguiente del ataque volví al lugar de los hechos para encontrar alguna pista sobre él o los culpables del incidente pero no había nada, aquellos sujetos desaparecieron sin dejar rastro como si fueran sólo fantasmas, me acerqué al río recordando cuando rescaté a Kagome de las aguas, ella se encontraba inconciente y era obvio que no sabía nadar porque se sumergía con mucha facilidad, no sé por qué razón aquellos recuerdos me traían nostalgia y el animal en mi interior volvió a manifestarse con sólo recordarlas ¿Por qué siempre me involucraba con ellas? Lo que yo deseaba era alejarme lo más posible de su horrible presencia pero el destino me jugaba sucio y se empeñaba en que yo las mirara por todos lados, comencé a darme cuenta que esos encuentros no eran casuales y que algún extraño propósito debían tener…

_**-¡Pero qué tonterías Inuyasha ya deja de pensar en ellas! No valen la pena tienes cosas más importantes en qué ocuparte, son sólo mujeres no puedes dejar que perturben tu vida de esa manera.**_

Me decía en mi mente mientras miraba cómo corría el agua de una manera tranquila y suave. La corriente era mucho más pacífica que la noche anterior, estaba a punto de irme cuando miré un bulto de lodo en mi lado izquierdo me acerqué, parecía un objeto grande pensé que se trataba de un animal muerto pero no, se trataba de un estuche negro. Con mis manos me deshice de la capa de lodo que lo cubría y con agua trataba de limpiarlo, era un estuche de violín ¿Qué hacía ahí¿Quién se había atrevido a deshacerse de él? Lo abrí, mucha agua salió de su interior independientemente del lodo y algo de musgo, piedras y madera. Era una pena ver el estado tan deplorable de ese instrumento que quizás alguna vez había sido magnífico… un momento… recuerdo que hace unos días vi a Kikyou llevando consigo un estuche parecido eso significaba que este instrumento le pertenecía seguramente a ella quizás lo llevaba consigo el día de ayer ¿Pero por qué había terminado aquí? Si su cuerpo se encontraba lejano al río. Cerré el estuche y lo tomé en mis manos ahora ya conocía al dueño de este tesoro y seguramente ella se encontraba angustiada por su pérdida y me imaginé la tristeza en sus ojos al ver la forma en que había terminado su instrumento. Se me ocurrió una idea… podría llevárselo al abuelo para que lo reparara quizás aún se podía hacer algo para rescatarlo aunque las esperanzas no eran muy alentadoras que digamos.

No me dirigí a su establecimiento fui directo a su casa. Toqué la puerta y a los pocos segundos apareció un semblante alegre…

_**-Buenos días Inuyasha.**_

_**-Buenos días abuels ¿Qué tal?**_

Entré a la casa, era muy reconfortante me agradaba encontrarme en su interior cada vez que la visitaba, quizás no era muy lujosa y grande pero contaba con algo de lo que la mía carecía… paz. Por alguna extraña razón el ambiente era cálido y reconfortante quizás sólo era producto de mi imaginación pero mi gran "hogar" no se comparaba en nada a lo que esta casa me trasmitía.

_**-Y a que debo tu visita Inuyasha pensé que estarías en la escuela…**_

_**-Iba en camino pero me encontré con esto y me gustaría que lo viera.**_

Le extendí el estuche, él lo abrió y lo analizó profundamente con sus manos ignorando la suciedad que envolvía al pobre violín.

_**-Es un violín magnífico un Stradivarius que pena que terminara así… ¿Dónde lo encontraste?**_

_**-En el río creo que le pertenece a alguien que conozco, dígame ¿Podrá hacer algo por él?**_

El anciano meditó varios minutos su respuesta mientras continuaba analizando la caja, las cuerdas y el arco hasta que por fin habló…

_**-Lo siento Inuyasha lo único que se puede hacer es limpiarlo y pulirlo pero en cuanto al sonido y su resonancia en la caja no te garantizo nada este tipo de madera es muy delicada y cualquier anomalía altera su sonido en gran manera, ya nada se puede hacer… su ciclo ha terminado.**_

_**-Que pena… me imaginaba que ese sería el resultado pero guardaba la esperanza de que la respuesta fuera todo lo contrario…**_

_**-Lo siento.**_

_**-No se preocupe pero al menos me gustaría que lo limpiara para regresárselo a su dueña, no me gustaría que lo viera en ese estado, después de todo me imagino que debe de ser algo muy importante.**_

_**-Así es Inuyasha un violín es el espíritu del músico, el vínculo que existe entre ellos es inquebrantable y si no hay conexión con el instrumento el sonido será nefasto por muy bueno que sea el artista.**_

_**-Tiene razón… bueno lo dejo en sus manos no importa el costo.**_

_**-¡Inuyasha por supuesto que no te voy a cobrar!**_

_**-Sabía que me diría eso… así que mejor véame como un cliente más y cóbreme lo que su trabajo vale ¿Entendido?**_

_**-Siempre te sales con la tuya…**_

_**-Nos vemos…**_

_**-Suerte en el Colegio…**_

_**-Gracias.**_

Llegué tarde a clases y el profesor de Física a regañadientes me dejó entrar pero apenas y hube colocado el trasero en mi silla…

_**-Al estudiante Kurosaki Inuyasha del 2º B se solicita su presencia en la dirección en este momento.**_

Decía la voz chillona y malhumorada de una mujer por la bocina que se encontraba en el salón. ¿Por qué me voceaban de esa manera? De seguro se trataba de la secretaria de Kyo; la tonta pensaba que con esa acción me pondría en vergüenza frente a toda la escuela pero la muy ingenua no contaba con que ese tipo de provocaciones no me afectaban en lo absoluto. Salí muy campante del salón sin dar importancia a la incesante curiosidad de los compañeros de clase, pareciera que su único oficio sólo consistía en ser viejas chismosas y metiches .

Subí a la Dirección me encontré cara a cara con la insufrible secretaria que me miraba con triunfo y malicia.

_**-El Director te está esperando.**_

Chilló esa bruja tonta. Abrí la puerta entré y después la cerré con seguro.

_**-Bonita forma de llamarme… ahora qué hice…**_

Le reclamé a Kyo que se encontraba sentado en su enorme silla frente al escritorio con una sonrisa en e rostro.

_**-Lo mismo digo Inuyasha bonita forma de saludar a la máxima autoridad de este Colegio.**_

Contestó él con sarcasmo mientras me sentaba en una de las sillas con total desfachatez.

_**-Te ves cansado.**_

Comentó con preocupación.

_**-Un poco estas últimas semanas han sido absorbentes…**_

_**-Me lo imagino y supongo que ahora la salud de Izayoi es lo que más te preocupa.**_

_**-¿Cómo lo sabes?**_

_**-Visité tu casa en la noche tanto Izayoi como tú ya estaban dormidos.**_

_**-Es verdad lo único que quería era descansar ¿Y dónde estuviste después de que saliste del hospital?**_

_**-Primero me dirigí a casa de esas jovencitas y ahí me encontré con otro muchacho.**_

_**-Debió de ser el inútil de Kouga.**_

_**-Efectivamente se trata del mismo chico al que golpeaste el primer día de clases y me asombró el verlo ahí aunque él también se encontraba sorprendido con mi presencia pero le aclaré que fue Sesshomaru quien me avisó del incidente, después de eso me indicó en qué lugar habían sido atacadas las muchachas. De inmediato fui a ese sitio pero no había nadie ni siquiera los agresores, todo se encontraba muy tranquilo como si nada hubiera ocurrido.**_

_**-Eso indica que todo estaba planeado y borraron la evidencias lo que nos deja en el principio al parecer ellas no podrán hacer nada por acusar al responsable porque ya no existe.**_

Comenté pensativamente tratando de armar el rompecabezas.

_**-Si… es una lástima aunque me imagino que tendrán alguna sospecha.**_

_**-Ni siquiera sé si aún vivan.**_

_**-Que catastrófico eres Inuyasha por supuesto que siguen con vida ya he hablado con su madre la transfusión fue un éxito aunque la hermana menor sigue sin reaccionar, su madre no quiso hablar sobre el tema pero parece que ya está acostumbrada a que su hija se mantenga en ese estado, siento que algo ocultan…**_

_**-Como sea ese no es nuestro problema, mientras sigan vivas que ellas se las arreglen como puedan.**_

_**-¿Qué no se supone que una de ellas te gustaba¡Vaya manera de amar!**_

_**-¡Ninguna de ellas me gusta! **_

_**-Tranquilo no te sulfures por lo menos ahora las dos están en deuda con los tres hombres de la familia por así decirlo…**_

_**-Que ironías, quién iba a imaginarse que ahora esa chica y yo compartimos la misma sangre.**_

_**-Fue una suerte que tu padre accediera y un milagro que Sesshomaru ayudara…**_

_**-¿Milagro? Ese maldito tiene una cuenta conmigo, logró que mi madre se arrodillara ante él en mi lugar.**_

_**-No entiendo Inuyasha.**_

_**-Sesshomaru me dijo que aceptaría ayudar a Higurashi a cambio de que yo se lo pidiera de rodillas.**_

_**-¿Eso hizo?**_

_**-Si.**_

Kyo empezó a reírse a carcajadas no podía parar, daba la impresión de que se privaría y eso me consternó de gran manera porque tardó varios minutos en restablecerse.

_**-¿Cuál es la gracia¿Te burlas de que mi madre se arrodilló ante él?**_

Pregunté con enfado.

_**-¡Claro que no! Me burlo de la actitud tan infantil de Sesshomaru no puedo creer que hiciera eso…**_

Respondió él tratando de recuperar el aliento y la calma.

_**-¿Por qué lo dices?**_

Cuestioné confundido.

_**-Por que él fue quien se contactó conmigo después de que se entero de lo ocurrido y me comentó que sólo estaba esperando a que tú te fueras del hospital para poder donar sangre ¡El fue el primero en ofrecerse a ayudarla! Por eso me río no entiendo porque sigue siendo tan infantil…**_

_**-¡Ese maldito¡Sólo se estaba burlando de nosotros y por su culpa mi madre desfalleció!**_

_**-¿Por su culpa? No creo… además velo del lado positivo si él y tú no hubieran discutido Izayoi seguiría guardando su enfermedad en secreto y las cosas se complicarían más.**_

Aunque no me agradara Kyo tenía razón al menos el jueguito de Sesshomaru sirvió para ayudar a mamá.

Me retiré de la dirección ya no había más que hablar con Kyo y definitivamente no tenía ni la más mínima intención de seguir asistiendo a clases preferí retirarme a mi casa y estar con la persona que más me necesitaba… mamá.

La vida continuó su camino pasaron otros dos días sin mayores preocupaciones Miroku se restablecía formidablemente y mi mamá ya estaba siendo atendida. Al principio de negaba a aceptar que se encontraba enferma pero ya no podía ocultar más su secreto nosotros ya lo sabíamos y tampoco le reclamamos el por qué de su silencio, al contrario mi padre y yo éramos los menos indicados para reprocharle, después de todo no dejamos de ser unos tontos que jamás se dignaron a mirarla porque nos encontrábamos muy ocupados con nuestros problemas.

Ese día se me hacía un poco tarde por haberme quedado dormido así que tomé un taxi para llegar a tiempo al hospital para visitar a Miroku. Desgraciadamente tomé la decisión equivocada porque tardé en llegar más de cuarenta y cinco minutos gracias al bendito tráfico. El viaje me salió muy caro, aburrido y muy agotador, me encontraba un tanto desesperado y hasta de malas, tuve que tranquilizarme para que Miroku no notara mi mal humor. Tomé el elevador presioné el botón con el número siete y en pocos segundos me encontraba en mi destino. Caminaba como si nada por el pasillo, tenía que girar a la izquierda y luego a la derecha hasta el fondo para llegar a la habitación donde Miroku se encontraba y al doblar en una esquina un cuerpo colisionó con el mío, se trataba de una mujer y tarde algunos segundos en reaccionar y ver que estaba apunto de caer por la inercia del golpe, la sostuve del brazo y nos miramos, me asombré al ver su rostro asustado y sólo se me ocurrió decir:

_**-¿Estás bien¿Qué te pasa?**_

Pregunté muy sorprendido y bastante perturbado ¿Qué hacia Kagome aquí¿De dónde salió?

_**-¡¡Ahí está!!**_

Grito repentinamente una mujer seguida por tres sujetos más. Al escuchar y ver a esas personas Kagome se escondió detrás mí y sólo me murmuró con temor:

_**-No dejes que me lleven por favor…**_

Yo no entendía nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo pero lo que sí me quedaba muy claro es que Kagome huía con desesperación de aquellas personas.

_**-Tranquila no te haremos daño, sólo ven con nosotros…**_

Decía en tono pacífico aquella enfermera y Kagome se ocultó más.

_**-¡Déjenme en paz¡No quiero!**_

Gritó ella muy molesta pero sin ocultar su miedo ni sus lágrimas yo sólo me encontraba como mediador de aquella persecución y no sabía que hacer.

_**-No hagas las cosas más difíciles, tienes que regresar a tu habitación esto que haces te va hacer más daño…**_

Comentó un hombre que al parecer se traba de un médico pero su tono era tan áspero que provocó la ira de la joven.

_**-¡¡No regresaré hasta ver a mi hermana!! **_

Volvió a gritar con más desesperación, ahora comprendía lo que ocurría su histeria se debía a causa de Kikyou. Asombrosamente me había olvidado de preguntar cómo seguían de salud estos últimos días pero por lo que veía Kagome se encontraba bien porque contaba con una fuerza increíble que jamás pensé que tuviera aunque no entendí del todo por qué ella se negaba a regresar a su habitación

_**-¡¡Déjeme no me toque!!**_

Exclamó aterrorizada cuando uno de los enfermeros la tomó del brazo con fuerza y esa forma tan brutal de tacarla me molestó de gran manera e intervine.

_**-¡¡No la toques imbécil!!**_

Grité enfadado alejando su mano del cuerpo de Kagome sin dejar de desafiarlo.

_**-Muchachito es mejor que te quites, no queremos lastimarla, ella está muy alterada…**_

Dijo con seriedad aquel médico que ya no se mostraba tan paciente como antes.

_**-Ya la escucharon, déjenla en paz… lo único que hacen es asustarla…**_

Comenté muy molesto por la forma en que la trataban

_**-No queremos hacerle daño… nos preocupa su salud, eso es todo.**_

Decía la enfermera que muy al contrario del médico no perdía en absoluto la paciencia, así que me di la media vuelta hacia Kagome y la miré detenidamente.

_**-Haz lo que te dicen… regresa a tu habitación por favor.**_

Aquel rostro empapado por las lágrimas lleno de temor volcó mi corazón, sentí pena por ella al verla sufrir, no supe por qué esa sensación se había manifestado provocando que palabras extrañas salieran de mi boca.

_**-Vamos, ve con ellos, no te harán daño, lo hacen por tu bien.**_

Trataba de tranquilizarla dulcificando mi voz e inesperadamente ella me abrazó con fuerza, permití que me tocara e instintivamente acaricié su sedoso cabello.

_**-No quiero que me inyecten, me van a sedar… no quiero medicinas…**_

Rogaba temerosa mientras se escondía más en mis brazos cual niña pequeña que le teme a la oscuridad.

_**-Si prometes calmarte no lo haremos, ahora ven con nosotros…**_

Insistía el doctor al que obviamente no le tuve ni la más mínima confianza ya que no dejaba de amenazarla con esa maldita jeringa en sus manos.

_**-Mejor guarde ese sedante porque no le está ayudando en nada…**_

Le advertí mientras me separaba de Kagome para enfrentar a ese desagradable médico.

_**-Ven te acompañaré, no tengas miedo.**_

No supe porque razón dije eso pero simplemente no podía abandonarla en ese estado. Kagome se refugiaba en mí quizás porque era la única persona que la conocía y eso la hacía sentirse segura. La enfermera y el doctor iban a la delantera mientras que los enfermeros nos custodiaban por detrás cual halcones acechando a su presa. Llegamos al ascensor y bajamos hasta el cuarto piso, caminamos entre más pasillos hasta llegar a una reja de alta seguridad. Me pareció un poco extraño tanta vigilancia pero al ver que en un letrero se encontraba la leyenda _"Psiquiatría Área 1" _Comprendí lo que ocurría. Fue una gran sorpresa encontrarme con tal revelación ¿Qué clase de enfermedad podía tener Kagome?

_**-Muchas gracias jovencito, pero no puedes pasar a esta área.**_

Comentó el médico y Kagome me tomó con mayor fuerza el brazo.

_**-Anda, estarás bien, yo no puedo pasar…**_

Le Insistí con amabilidad.

_**-No me dejes sola, les tengo miedo.**_

_**-Necesitas descansar… estás muy pálida…**_

Toqué con mi mano su pálido y frío rostro, se encontraba muy demacrada y sus ojos reflejaban absoluta angustia y soledad. Aquella mirada me impactó y sentí remordimiento por ella, no era lástima, más bien me sentía culpable de verla así, sabía perfectamente que yo no tenía nada que ver en sus problemas aún así el hecho de que yo me encontrara perfectamente de salud me provocaba culpabilidad.

_**-Señor deje que el muchacho entre para que la paciente se tranquilice, creo que nosotros tuvimos la culpa de haberla alterado de esa forma… ella no quiere estar sola.**_

Comentó la enfermera con cierto tono de culpabilidad.

_**-Está bien… que el muchacho la acompañe hasta que alguno de sus familiares regrese.**_

Decía con desesperación y frialdad aquel médico que no dejaba de mirar a Kagome con enfado y molestia. Ella me miró nuevamente sus ojos se encontraban muy vidriosos y me causó cierta ternura.

Juntos atravesamos aquella reja de seguridad, Kagome no me soltó ni un segundo. Por fin llegamos a su habitación y esa fue la única manera en que me soltó. El doctor le indicó que se sentara en la cama para inspeccionarla y que todo estuviera bajo control.

_**-Bueno por lo visto esto no pasó a mayores, te pido de favor que no vuelvas a intentar otra locura como estas.**_

Reclamó el insufrible hombre que mostraba una paciencia y una cordura demasiado fingidas.

_**-¿Sabe algo de mi hermana y mi mamá?**_

Preguntó Kagome, me sorprendí un poco de que no supiera dónde se encontraba su familia era como si acabara de despertar de un largo letargo.

_**-Por lo que sé tu hermana se encuentra en recuperación y en cuanto a tu madre no sé, quizás pueda estar cuidándola en este momento, no creo que tarde mucho en regresar.**_

Contestó el médico con frialdad.

_**-Gracias…**_

Después de eso tanto la enfermera que nos acompañaba como el doctor salieron de la habitación. Permanecí recargado en la pared por varios minutos sin decir nada pero Kagome sólo se dedicaba a mirar cabizbaja las sábanas sin dejar de mover sus dedos como muestra de desesperación. Ya me estaba impacientando, aquel silencio me enfermaba ¿Para qué me quería ella ahí sino iba a decir nada?

_**-Creo que ya estás más tranquila, mejor me voy…**_

Rompí aquel silencio porque ya nada tenía que hacer en ese lugar.

_**-Espera Kurosaki…**_

Exclamó Kagome que por fin se dignaba a hablar.

_**-Perdón por el mal rato que te hice pasar… no sé por qué lo hice… perdóname soy… una tonta.**_

Noté que le costaba mucho trabajo hablar su mirada triste no cambiaba en absoluto así que tomé la silla que se encontraba a lado de su cama y me senté.

_**-¿Por qué lo hiciste?**_

Pregunté sin dejar de mirarla con detenimiento.

_**-¿Hacer qué?**_

Cuestionó ella un tanto confundida por mi pregunta.

_**-A escapar de este lugar…**_

Respondí a modo de despejar su duda.

_**-No lo sé, tuve un horrible sueño en donde Kikyou estaba bañada en sangre, me alteré tanto que cuando desperté lo único que hice fue salir a buscarla, la verdad es que no supe distinguir la realidad de la ficción.**_

¿Un sueño¿En verdad no recordaba lo que ocurrió? Su hermana fue herida y aún así se negaba a ver la realidad, comprendí que la impresión fue demasiado fuerte incluso para mi y eso que yo soy de carácter más frío, era lógico que Kagome tratara de engañarse así misma dando por hecho que todo fue un sueño.

_**-Tuviste mucha valentía ¿No crees?**_

Intervine a modo de brindarle un poco de tranquilidad después de todo si ella ignoraba la verdad yo no era la persona indicada para decírselo.

_**-No, siempre he sido muy miedosa, pero hoy… no sé como explicarlo… me sentí…**_

_**-Con fuerzas y no te importó desafiar a los que te estorbaban…**_

La interrumpí no sé porque razón.

_**-Puede ser… pero no creo intentar algo así de nuevo.**_

_**-¿Te sentiste satisfecha¿Libre?**_

_**-No lo sé…**_

_**-Creo que tienes carácter, sólo que aún no te conoces a ti misma pero ahora que ya has conocido un poco lo que es el valor posiblemente hagas mejores cosas.**_

_**-¿Valor? Yo no conozco esa palabra porque cuando te vi lo único que hice fue esconderme para que me protegieras… **_

_**-Tú y yo apenas nos conocemos y no entiendo el porqué me pediste ayuda…**_

Sinceramente no entendía el carácter de esa muchacha aún después del incidente con su hermana supuestamente debería odiarme pero no, sorpresivamente me pidió ayuda.

_**-Lo hice porque actuaste de la misma manera que Kikyou cuando alguien me molesta.**_

Contestó ella sin ocultar su timidez.

_**-Pero yo no soy tu hermana.**_

Respondí tajante ante su respuesta.

_**-Lo sé, pero por un momento sentí que me encontraba a su lado.**_

_**-¿Por qué necesitas que alguien te defienda?**_

Esta pregunta la tomó por sorpresa y como era de esperarse Kagome guardó silencio tras hundir más su mirada en las sábanas así que me tome la libertad de darle un… ¿Consejo?

_**-No siempre tendrás a tu familia a tu lado para protegerte, debes de hacerlo por ti misma, con coraje, de la misma manera que te las ingeniaste para evadir toda esa seguridad de allá afuera.**_

Esto era realmente increíble ahora después de ser un "héroe" me dedicaba a ser "psicólogo" ¡Rayos! mi vida comenzaba a tomar un rumbo que no me agradaba en absoluto tal pareciera que comenzara traspirar humanidad por los poros.

_**-Es la primera vez que me dicen eso y sinceramente no tengo idea de dónde saqué fuerzas para cometer esta locura…**_

Respondió ella sin prestar atención a mi repentino cambio de actitud porque simplemente las palabras fluían por mi boca y volví a hablar:

_**-No es ninguna locura, lo único que querías era estar con tu hermana y con esto que hiciste ¿Te sientes diferente?**_

_**-Un poco, aunque sigo siendo una cobarde, sino me hubiera tropezado contigo no sé que sería de mí…**_

_**-Fue suerte nuestro encuentro, eso es todo.**_

Era suficiente, guardé silencio lo mío no era precisamente estar ayudando a las almas en pena pero… esta niña me inquietaba, erróneamente la juzgue mal al creer que sólo se trataba de una muchachita mimada y tonta, que equivocado estaba al ignorar la verdad de su sobreprotección y me preguntaba qué clase de enfermedad podía agobiar a una joven de su edad.

_**-Me imagino que te has de preguntar que hago yo aquí ¿O me equivoco?**_

Kagome me leyó el pensamiento y no pude evitar sentirme un tanto incómodo e intervine porque supuse que ese era un tema del que no le agradaba hablar con cualquier persona y menos si se trataba de alguien que apenas y conocía.

_**-No es necesario que me lo digas, supongo que no te gusta hablar sobre tu situación.**_

_**-Es narcolepsia… esa enfermedad es la que me tiene aquí.**_

Respondió ella ignorando mi anterior comentario ¿Por qué lo hacía¿Por qué insistía en tratarme como si nos conociéramos de toda la vida?

_**-Yo sólo estoy aquí de visita, vine a ver a mi amigo por eso es que nos encontramos.**_

La interrumpí antes de que continuara hablando porque ya no quería seguir escuchando más sobre su vida, no me agradaba involucrarme el la vida de personas desconocidas aunque sólo fuera por accidente ya que a mí me molestaba de gran manera que lo hicieran conmigo para tratar de "ayudarme".

_**-Entiendo…**_

Su tono de voz ya se mostraba mucho más tranquilo pero con desgana y entonces…

_**-Perdóname…**_

Dije repentinamente al sentirme culpable por lo mal que la había tratado.

_**-No entiendo… ¿De qué hablas?**_

Fue lógico que se sorprendiera con aquella palabra y aunque no me agradaba repetir las cosas tuve que aclararle el por qué.

_**-Por haberte tirado aquel día y por… decirte todas esas cosas horribles, estaba tan molesto con otra persona que me desquité contigo.**_

Es verdad el mal humor de aquel día se debía a mi encuentro con Sesshomaru y la que terminó pagando todo fue ella, aunque en realidad Kikyou ya se había vengado con aquellos golpes por lo tanto nos encontrábamos a mano.

_**-No es nada, fue un accidente yo soy la que está muy avergonzada y en nombre de Kikyou te pido perdón por lo que te hizo.**_

Respondió ella que después de tanto tiempo se dignó a mirarme fijamente.

_**-Fue sólo una tontería… ya no importa.**_

Aquellos ojos me sacudieron sin razón alguna lo mejor era retirarme antes de que algo sucediera.

_**-Gracias por todo Kurosaki…**_

Dijo ella con una leve sonrisa en el rostro.

_**-Que no fue nada y mejor descansa para que salgas pronto de aquí no me gusta este lugar para ti.**_

¿No me gusta este lugar para ti¡Pero si ella no era nada mío como para preocuparme por su bienestar! Lo único que hice fue tenderle la mano para despedirme pero al sentir su piel que ahora se mostraba más calida una corriente eléctrica recorrió todo mi cuerpo provocando que el contacto fuera sólo por algunos segundos mejor abrí la puerta y salí aterrado por aquella terrible sensación y digo terrible porque me di cuenta que era similar a cuando pensaba o me encontraba con Kikyou pero esto que acaba de sentir fue con mucho mayor fuerza provocando que mi corazón se acelerara.

Salí desesperado de aquel lugar, caminé por muchos pasillos confundido y preocupado. Mi mente no dejaba o mejor dicho no deseba reconocer que mi opinión sobre esa chica había cambiado en gran manera.

_**-¿Qué te ocurre Inuyasha? Estás muy callado…**_

Preguntó Miroku después de diez minutos de haber llegado a su habitación.

_**-No es nada, tuve un contratiempo.**_

_**-¿Con tus padres?**_

_**-No, más bien con una mujer…**_

_**-¿Con una mujer¡Es grandioso! Y yo que comenzaba a pensar que no te gustaban las mujeres…**_

_**-¿Qué insinúas? No me agrada tu comentario…**_

Respondí molesto por la insinuación.

_**-No te enojes lo que pasa es que yo nunca he visto que exista alguna joven que te llame la atención.**_

_**-Tienes razón aún no nace la mujer que llame mi atención.**_

Comenté con firmeza y mirándolo de una manera seria para que terminara convencido de una vez por todas y no siguiera preguntando.

_**-¿De verdad?**_

_**-Si.**_

_**-¿Y entonces porque tu mente se encuentra tan perturbada? Desde que llegaste estás en el limbo, si esa mujer no significa nada no hay razón para que te pongas así.**_

Había caído en el juego de Miroku, a pesar de mis esfuerzos fue imposible porque no podía evadir su cuestionamiento.

_**-No entiendes… esa niña con la que me encontré va en nuestro Colegio, también es nueva pero cada vez que me encuentro con ella o su hermana siempre ocurre algo malo.**_

_**-No entiendo nada Inuyasha, lo único bueno de este asunto es que ya tienes contacto con las mujeres ¿Ella es bonita?**_

_**-¡Yo que voy a saber Miroku¡Ni ella ni su hermana me gustan!**_

_**-¡Entonces si te gustan! Me encantaría conocerlas porque supongo que para llamar tu atención deberían ser unas bellezas, con cuerpos perfectos, rostros angelicales y serviciales…**_

_**-Eres tan iluso si llegaras a conocerlas la realidad sería muy distinta…**_

_**-Pero recuerda que yo soy muy persuasivo cualquier mujer mataría por poseerme…**_

_**-No empieces con tus arrebatos narcisistas…**_

_**-No es narcisismo mi estimable amigo es la realidad…**_

La conversación fue interrumpida repentinamente cuando tocaron la puerta para después abrirse. Era Kyo acompañado de…

_**-¿Qué hace él aquí?**_

Pregunté molesto al ver el desagradable rostro de Sesshomaru.

_**-¡No puedo creerlo Inuyasha tan temprano y con ese genio!**_

_**-No estoy de humor para tus sarcasmos Kyo.**_

La puerta se cerró y yo me quedé parado aún lado de Miroku.

_**-¿Cómo se siente joven Ishida?**_

Preguntó Kyo amablemente.

_**-B… bien… Señor Director.**_

¡Es cierto lo había olvidado! Miroku aún desconocía la amistad que existía entre Kyo y yo y el parentesco con Sesshomaru, no había inconveniente en que se enterara de lo primero pero en lo segundo… no deseaba que nadie se enterara.

_**-¡Me alegra mucho que te estés recuperando! Nos diste un gran susto muchacho…**_

_**-Lo siento, no quise ocasionarle problemas, le pido me perdone señor.**_

Respondió Miroku cabizbajo y apenado.

_**-No tienes de que preocuparte ni pedirme disculpas de nada, es un gusto y un deber ocuparme de mis estudiantes.**_

_**-Gracias señor…**_

_**-¿Se puede saber cuál es el motivo de la visita?**_

Pregunté con seriedad e interrumpiendo la conversación, no me molestaba la presencia de Kyo pero Sesshomaru… eso si me enfermaba. Aún no olvidaba lo ocurrido días pasados. Ambos nos mirábamos con asco, ansiándonos pisotear uno al otro en cualquier momento.

_**-Bien iremos directo al grano jóvenes, el motivo de mi visita concierne sobre el incidente ocurrido en el Colegio, joven Ishida me sentiría muy agradecido si me brindara algo de información…**_

Comentó Kyo en tono tranquilo y con un semblante alegre a modo de que mi amigo le tuviera más confianza.

_**-Lo siento pero… no quiero hablar de eso…**_

_**-Entiendo que tengas miedo hijo, pero necesitamos un culpable y que se te haga justicia.**_

_**-Yo mismo haré justicia.**_

Respondió Miroku en tono desafiante.

_**-Por favor no seas infantil niño… si no fuiste capaz de defenderte mucho menos lograrás la venganza, lo mejor es que hables de una vez por todas…**_

Comentó Sesshomaru con crueldad e impaciencia y en un tono muy incomodo haciendo sentir mal a mi amigo provocando con eso mi ira.

_**-¡Ya cierra tu maldita boca¡No tienes nada que hacer aquí!**_

Exploté contra Sesshomaru y Miroku se asombró de que yo me enfrentara a un profesor de esa manera.

_**-Inuyasha, Sesshomaru… por favor no empiecen a discutir sus problemas personales que nada tienen que ver con el caso, así que guarden compostura.**_

Nos reprendió Kyo en tono severo. Era muy difícil o casi imposible que el insufrible de mi hermano y yo permaneciéramos más de cinco minutos en paz.

_**-¡Es que él no tiene nada que hacer aquí!**_

Vociferé fuera de mis cabales.

_**-Tiene mucho que hacer aquí Inuyasha…**_

_**-Disculpen… no entiendo nada... ¿Ustedes ya se conocían?**_

Preguntó Miroku confundido al encontrarse en medio de tan extraña discusión.

_**-¿No le has contado nada a tu amigo?**_

Preguntó Kyo sorprendido.

_**-No, él no sabe nada.**_

_**-Lo siento Inuyasha pero no podrás ocultar más tu secreto así que sino se lo dices tú lo diré yo o de otro modo este caso no se resolverá.**_

No había otra opción, hubiera dado lo que fuera porque Miroku jamás se enterara de la verdad pero ya era más que inevitable. Miré a mi amigo que se mostraba más que confundido por la situación, comprendí que no era justo ocultarle más la verdad, él no se lo merecía.

_**-El director es decir Kyo es amigo de la familia lo considero como un padre y en cuanto al profesor aquí presente… lamentablemente es mi hermano mayor…**_

Confesé en tono sereno tratando de conservar la poca calma que me quedaba.

_**-¿Estás loco Inuyasha?**_

Respondió mi amigo incrédulo, era obvio que no me creería a la primera.

_**-Daría lo que fuera porque lo segundo no fuera realidad pero así es.**_

_**-Todos me confunden ¿A quién debo creerle ahora?**_

Decía Miroku en tono desesperado.

_**-Por el momento no entraremos en detalles muchachos, prefiero que Inuyasha se encargue de explicarte todo cuando salgamos de esta habitación, lo que en verdad me interesa es que nos relates qué fue lo que ocurrió ese día.**_

Interrumpió Kyo al parecer se mostraba un tanto desesperado bajo ese falso semblante pacífico

_**-Discúlpeme señor pero no quiero hablar de eso, si lo hago… la persona que más quiero morirá…**_

Dijo Miroku con voz lúgubre y evitando mirar a los presentes.

_**-¿Katsuragi te amenazó con matar a tu abuelo?**_

Comentó intuitivo Sesshomaru quién con aquella pregunta tan repentina logró que Miroku asentara su cabeza en señal de aprobación sin que él mismo se diera cuenta. Fue muy tarde cuando logró reaccionar y una expresión de terror se dibujó en su rostro.

_**-¿Cómo lo hizo¡Yo… yo no quise decir eso, me encontraba distraído ese sujeto no tiene nada que ver en este asunto!**_

Exclamó Miroku tratando inútilmente de mentir.

_**-De nada puedes valerte ya, inconcientemente has confesado jovencito lo único que yo necesitaba era un sí para confirmar mis sospechas…**_

La actitud Sesshomaru era muy distinta a su carácter acostumbrado, ahora se mostraba mucho más calculador, demasiado sereno y pasible, era como si él ya tuviera mucha experiencia con este tipo de confesiones.

_**-Bien muchachos veo que están asombrados y al igual que Inuyasha se vio obligado a confesar su secreto también lo hará el señor Nomura, él no es sólo un profesor común y corriente fue enviado como agente encubierto de la INTERPOL a nuestro Colegio…**_

Confesó Kyo mientras Sesshomaru permanecía callado.

_**-¿QUÉ¿DE LA INTERPOL?**_

Exclamamos Miroku y yo al unísono, asombrados con la respuesta ¿Sesshomaru en realidad era un Agente Especial y no un profesor?

_**-Ahora entienden niños el porqué estoy en su Colegio… porque mi trabajo es vigilar a la familia Katsuragi principalmente al hijo mayor Náraku.**_

Decía Sesshomaru con un tono más soberbio y presuntuoso de lo normal.

_**-¿Y qué se supone que investigas?**_

Pregunté con cierto sarcasmo.

_**-Eso no te incumbe Inuyasha, lo único que yo quería saber era si Katsuragi tenía algo que ver con éste y los demás incidentes que han ocurrido en las últimas semanas dentro del Plantel.**_

_**-¿Hay más accidentes?**_

Preguntó Miroku sorprendido.

_**-Si al parecer ese muchacho se dedica a organizar peleas clandestinas en donde las personas se juegan la vida a cambio de dinero mediante apuestas y por lo que tenemos entendido el Colegio ha sido por mucho tiempo una de sus principales cedes, por esa razón me vi obligado a cancelar el Torneo de Artes Marciales.**_

_**-¡Pero no puede hacer eso!**_

Reclamó mi amigo muy molesto al parecer había olvidado quién era la persona que estaba enfrente.

_**-Tranquilo muchacho eso pensé en primera instancia pero el profesor aquí presente me sugirió que el Torneo continuara su curso con la condición de que los equipos inscritos contaran con un maestro marcial que los representara, de esta manera los entrenamientos serán supervisados.**_

_**-Y así no se levantarían sospechas, su fin es que Náraku se confíe y no se sienta amenazado.**_

_**-Eres increíble Inuyasha de vez en cuando esa cabezota te sirve de algo.**_

Comentó Sesshomaru con sarcasmo provocando que la sangre me hirviera con aquella sonrisa burlona.

_**-Mira rata inmunda mejor lárgate de una vez, nadie lo necesita… "Señor Especial de la INTERPOL…"**_

Exclamé con burla enfatizando esto último provocando que los ojos de Sesshomaru se ennegrecieran de ira.

_**-Con ustedes dos no se puede lo mejor será regresar después porque de esta manera no puedo solucionar nada al parecer nunca van a madurar. Inuyasha quiero que esto que platicamos sea sólo un secreto entre caballeros ni siquiera tus padres deben saber quién es en realidad tu hermano por su propia seguridad ¿Entendido?**_

Kyo salió muy molesto de la habitación dejando tras sí un rotundo silencio. Una última mirada por parte de mi hermano y después de eso desapareció tras cerrar la puerta. Miroku y yo nos quedamos callados por un momento, él con los ojos como platos al verse envuelto en tantas sorpresas y yo con un mal sabor se boca y sobre todo un muy mal carácter.

_**-Inuyasha… ¿Quién eres en realidad?**_

Preguntó mi amigo repentinamente, cuestión que me dejo un tanto perturbado por la forma o más bien el tono con que fue formulada.

_**-Esto será una historia muy larga mi querido amigo…**_

_**-Tengo mucho tiempo de sobra…**_

Y así fue, tardé alrededor de dos horas explicándole a Miroku mi vida entera y confesándole todos mis "secretos". Después de eso él quedó agotado y en poco tiempo calló rendido, era el momento preciso para retirarme.

El ascensor descendía con lentitud, se detuvo y las puertas se abrieron, dos personas entraron, de inmediato reconocí aquel pasillo y pensar que Kagome se encontraba a tan solo unos pasos de mi… ¿Otra vez ella¿Por qué?

_**-Por que te agrada… **_

Contestó una vocecita en mi interior la sola idea me horrorizó, eso no podía ser cierto.

_**-¿Entonces porqué te preocupas por ella?**_

Preguntó aquella voz.

_**-No sé…**_

_**-Te agrada acéptalo.**_

_**-¡Ya déjame en paz no me interesa y no volveré a pensar en ella nunca más!**_

La voz dejó de escucharse, había desaparecido para mi tranquilidad.

_**-¿Cómo sigue tu amigo hijo?**_

Pregunto mi madre aquella tarde cuando hube regresado del hospital, se encontraba sentada en la sala leyendo un libro.

_**-Mucho mejor, creo que será cuestión de días para que lo den de alta.**_

_**-Me alegro por él.**_

_**-¿Y tú cómo te sientes mamá?**_

_**-Los mareos han cesado un poco y ya no me siento tan cansada como antes.**_

_**-Eso me da gusto…**_

_**-¿Qué ocurre hijo¿Algo te preocupa?**_

No podía contarle a mi madre lo ocurrido ese día, deseaba conversar con ella acerca del verdadero oficio de Sesshomaru pero debía mantenerse en secreto y eso me provocaba remordimiento.

_**-No es nada importante, es sólo que me quedé pensando en otra asunto ya sabes cosas de la escuela.**_

_**-¿Puedo ayudarte?**_

_**-No mamá creo que nadie puede ayudarme.**_

Me retiré a mis habitaciones y me tumbé en la cama, mi mente no quería aceptar la realidad ¿Mi hermano un Agente especial…? ahora entendía por qué de su presencia en el Colegio. Comprendí que la familia Katsuragi era un caso muy especial al grado que la INTERPOL se interesara en investigarla. Ahora temía por el bienestar de Miroku y de su abuelo incluso en la seguridad de mis padres lo mejor era convencerlos para que regresaran a Italia. Lo que me pasara a mi no importaba pero no deseaba que Náraku perturbara la vida de las personas que quería.

_**-¿Miedo Inuyasha?**_

Me dijo aquella voz, otra vez mi subconsciente me perturbaba.

_**-Así que esta sensación es el miedo…**_

Contesté en un susurro mientras empuñaba mi mano, como si de esa manera tratara de aprisionar aquella emoción. No recordaba que alguna vez se manifestara este sentimiento a lo largo de mi corta vida y sinceramente era algo muy desagradable, pero posiblemente la razón se debiera a que nunca antes las personas que se encontraban a mi rededor y que significaran por lo menos algo en mi vida se encontraran en peligro.

_**-Náraku…así que éste es el ser que ha venido a colisionar mi tranquilidad…**_

Volví a murmurarme, la rabia se adueñaba de mi mente no me podía permitir que un tipejo de esa calaña se entrometiera en mi vida y tenía que hacer algo cuanto antes.

Hubiera deseado lo que fuera por despedazar a ese hombre al día siguiente en el Colegio. Se encontraba muy campante sentado bajo un árbol rodeado de sus subordinados. El muy infeliz se veía contento cosa que me enfureció, comencé a caminar pero una mano me detuvo del hombro.

_**-Ni se te ocurra, estropearás todo si lo atacas de esa manera.**_

_**-¡Hasta cuando dejarás de fastidiarme!**_

Le grité furioso a Sesshomaru.

_**-No me interesa lo que te ocurra Inuyasha, pero si Katsuragi comienza a sospechar de mi todo mi trabajo se vendrá abajo por culpa tuya, no creas que me preocupo por ti.**_

_**-Tan egoísta como siempre hermano…**_

Sesshomaru me tomó del cuello del Gakurán con furia.

_**-¡No repitas esa palabra aquí¡Si valoras tu vida mejor guarda silencio tú y yo no somos nada!**_

Me soltó de una manera muy violenta, Sesshomaru abusaba de su situación porque se trataba de un profesor y agredirlo en ese momento provocaría más problemas sobre todo a Kyo. Tuve que quedarme callado e impotente mientras el muy maldito se alejaba pavoneándose como si nada hubiera ocurrido.

_**-¡Ya estoy harto! Si Kyo no hace algo por controlar a Sesshomaru te juró que lo mandaré directo al cementerio.**_

Vociferé molesto a Miroku. Como de costumbre me salté las clases ya que después de mi encuentro con mi hermano abandoné la escuela y me dirigí hacia el hospital. Necesitaba descargar todo esta furia.

_**-Relájate Inuyasha, piensa un poco… eso es lo que pretende tu hermano sacarte de quicio.**_

_**-¡No puedo evitarlo!**_

_**-Entonces ignóralo, eso es lo mejor que puedes hacer no le des motivos para que él se de cuenta de lo mucho que te afecta su existencia.**_

_**-Quizás tengas razón pero es muy difícil.**_

_**-¿Y Náraku vio lo ocurrido?**_

_**-Me imagino que si, se encontraba muy cerca cuando Sesshomaru me abordó.**_

_**-Nunca le deseo ningún mal a nadie, mis padres y mi abuelo me enseñaron a perdonar a mis enemigos y a no guardar ningún tipo de rencor pero Náraku… pero es la persona que más desearía que se encontrara dos metros bajo tierra.**_

_**-No eres el único que lo desea.**_

_**-Inuyasha… hay algo que quiero contarte es sobre lo que en verdad ocurrió aquel día.**_

_**-Miroku si te desagrada tanto hablar sobre el tema no es necesario que me lo cuentes.**_

_**-Lo sé… pero necesito sacar esto que siento y tú eres la persona en quién más confío porque sé que de tu boca no saldrá nada.**_

Me sentí alagado con sus palabras pero no comenté nada sólo me senté a su lado y escuché atentamente.

_**-Aquél día en la mañana recibí una carta anónima, se encontraba sobre mi banca, tú aún no llegabas Inuyasha, cuando la leí no podía creerlo Náraku me citaba en la noche en el gimnasio para saldar cuentas de una vez por todas. La cita era a las 7:00 PM en ese instante me sentí emocionado porque por fin haría justicia por mi propia mano y la sola idea de derrotar a Náraku permaneció mucho tiempo en mi mente. Cuando nos despedimos noté que no me creías y ahí caí en la cuenta que quizás se trataba de una trampa pero ya era demasiado tarde para retractarme. Permanecí escondido casi dos horas bajo las tribunas para que nadie me encontrara y cuando la hora fijada estaba próxima salí de mi escondite. Náraku no tardó en llegar, primero me agradeció que accediera a su invitación pero en tono sarcástico y después sin previo aviso recibí el primer golpe sin darme cuenta de su rapidez. Después de eso vinieron más, mis esfuerzos eran inútiles por golpearlo, jamás pude ponerle una mano encima. Náraku mencionaba que yo era un tipo demasiado aburrido y que ni siquiera valía la pena luchar contra mí que a quién en realidad esperaba ver era a ti, se había imaginado que tú estarías a mi lado pero no contaba con que yo te protegería y evitaría que te encontraras con él. Lo peor fue cuando le grité que él era mucho más inferior que tú, que sólo se trataba de un sujeto enclenque comparado con tu fuerza. Sus ojos se ennegrecieron y sólo pronunció… "Terminen con él de una vez…". Varios sujetos aparecieron y me rodearon yo me quedé sorprendido porque todos llevaban consigo Katanas de madera y uno de ellos un par de chacos.**_

_**-¿Qué significa esto Náraku? Pensé que seríamos sólo tú y yo.**_

_**-No seas ridículo Ishida, te cité a este lugar para enfrentarme a Kurosaki y tú sólo eras un pretexto, pero al parecer lo estas protegiendo… entonces dale este mensaje de mi parte: Al gran Náraku nadie lo rechaza, quien lo hace lo paga muy caro.**_

_**-No le daré tu ridículo mensaje a Inuyasha no seas cobarde y enfréntame.**_

_**-Muchachos no lo maten déjenlo con vida, lo suficiente como para que pueda enviar mi mensaje.**_

_**-¡Por mi culpa estas así!**_

Interrumpí alterado por aquella confesión.

_**-¡Claro que no! Náraku sólo deseaba un pretexto para terminar conmigo. Después de dar el mensaje me advirtió que si decía algo mi abuelo sería la próxima víctima. Los golpes comenzaron a llegar como lluvia fui incapaz de defenderme lo último que recuerdo es un gran golpe en la cabeza… ¿Ahora entiendes porqué no quería hablar sobre el asunto Inuyasha?**_

_**-¡Eres un tonto¿Cómo se te ocurrió arriesgar la vida por mí?**_

Exclamé molesto.

_**-Fue mi decisión aunque en realidad deseaba demostrar que yo era fuerte y que podía contra esa sabandija.**_

_**-Pero por esa estupidez preocupaste al pobre de tu abuelo y a mí…**_

_**-Lo se, todo salió mal el único que ganó aquí fue Náraku.**_

_**-Sólo por el momento… la guerra no ha terminado podemos aprovechar el Torneo es una buena oportunidad para aniquilarlo frente a todos.**_

_**-Ya escuchaste al director, necesitamos de un profesor calificado que se responsabilice del equipo de otra manera no podremos participar…**_

_**-Hablaré con Kyo le pediré que sea él quien nos entrene.**_

_**-¿Crees que quiera?**_

_**-Supongo que si, él no se negará siempre está cuando lo necesito.**_

_**-Espero que tengas razón o de lo contrario perderemos nuestra única oportunidad porque este es el último año de Náraku dentro del Colegio.**_

_**-Descuida aunque se esconda en el fin del mundo me vengaré…**_

_**-Te estas tomando muy a pecho mis problemas Inuyasha, eso no está bien tú también tienes una familia que proteger no quiero que tú también pierdas a tus padres como yo…**_

La mirada de Miroku se nubló, un dejo de melancolía se hizo presente.

_**-Miroku… ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?**_

_**-Dime…**_

_**-¿Cómo fallecieron tus padres?**_

Él se quedó callado evadiendo mi mirada y con la cabeza cabizbaja, tardaba tanto en responder que comprendí que había sido una imprudencia de mi parte preguntar algo tan delicado. Me sentía tan abrumado que preferí salir de la habitación para dejarlo descansar. Coloqué mi mano en el pestillo y cuando lo giré para abrir la puerta…

_**-En un accidente, ellos murieron en un accidente Inuyasha.**_

Permanecí de espaldas, podía escuchar claramente su voz entrecortada, lloraba y sinceramente no me atrevía a mirarlo, preferí dejarlo hablar…

_**-Aquella noche, hace diez años viajábamos en carretera, acabábamos de visitar a mi abuelo porque era su cumpleaños pero de regreso a casa algo comenzó a fallar, papá perdió el control del automóvil. Él gritaba que los frenos no servían y una curva se aproximaba, fue inevitable… caímos rodando por un barranco, mi hermana mayor me protegió con su cuerpo mientras el automóvil se volcaba… ¡Ella sólo tenía quince años Inuyasha y murió protegiéndome¿Te das cuenta? Soy una basura porque ella me dio la oportunidad de seguir viviendo y yo por mis tonterías estuve a punto de desperdiciar esa oportunidad apostando mi vida contra Náraku… ¿Por qué yo tenía que salvarme? Mis padres y mi querida hermana murieron al igual que el bebé que venía en camino ¿Y todo porqué? Por culpa de los Katsuragi… estoy seguro que ellos provocaron ese accidente, fue ese maldito Onigumo Katsuragi quién nos mandó a matar y ahora su hijo sigue sus pasos y no descansaran hasta vernos destruidos…**_

Miroku se encontraba en un profundo llanto, a pesar de que no veía sus lágrimas podía sentir que resbalaban por mis propias mejillas, que era yo quien lloraba y cada gota significaba una puñalada en mi alma. Cerré mis puños con fuerza y con pasó firme y decidido giré mi cuerpo, di unos pasos y abracé con fuerza a mi abatido amigo, él no se daba cuenta que yo lloraba, pero no se trataban de lágrimas de tristeza más bien de odio, de rabia de un deseo incontrolable por matar, si… otra vez ese sentimiento… deseba matar con mis propias manos a Náraku, ansiaba ver la sangre de ese demonio resbalándose entre mis dedos…

_**-Los dos acabaremos con él… Náraku pagará por todas tus lágrimas… te lo juro… si es posible yo mismo lo mataré…**_

Le dije a Miroku con voz firme, él me vio con asombro y terror sin decir una sola palabra. Después de eso me fui directo a casa para convencer a mis padres de que se regresaran a Italia, no quería que se vieran involucrados con los Katsuragi, si era necesario correrlos y fingir que los odiaba y que no quería que permanecieran un minuto más en Japón lo haría. Estaba dispuesto a todo aunque eso le provocara un profundo dolor a mi madre, pero era por su bien.

Llegué a casa, se escuchaba un poco de alboroto en el segundo piso así que subí de inmediato. El ruido provenía de la habitación de mis padres, la puerta estaba totalmente abierta y entré. Sobre la cama se encontraban varias maletas, mamá empacaba…

_**-¿Qué haces?**_

Pregunté sorprendido.

_**-Nos regresaremos a Italia mañana, surgió un problema…**_

_**-¿Qué ocurrió? **_

_**-El establecimiento que se encuentra a lado del de tu padre se incendió, el fuego se expandió y también consumió nuestro edificio, por lo que sé no quedó casi nada.**_

_**-¿Cuándo ocurrió eso?**_

_**-Esta mañana…**_

_**-¿Tú también irás?**_

_**-Si.**_

_**-Pero estás delicada no puedes hacer un viaje tan pesado.**_

_**-No te preocupes hijo estoy bien, además quiero estar junto a tu padre, en estos momentos se encuentra muy abatido por lo sucedido nunca lo había visto así…**_

_**-Me lo imagino ese edifico fue construido por su bisabuelo y verlo consumido por las llamas debe ser un gran golpe para él…**_

_**-No sé cuanto tiempo permanezcamos allá, pero haré lo posible por regresar cuanto antes hijo…**_

_**-Descuida mamá me sé cuidar sólo además me gustaría que por el momento no regresaran.**_

_**-¿No te agrada que estemos a tu lado?**_

_**-No es eso, pero preferiría vivir solo por el momento, han pasado tantas cosas que me encuentro muy desubicado…**_

_**-Entiendo… ¿Te parece bien que regresemos dentro de dos meses?**_

_**-Si.**_

Que afortunado había sido yo con aquel incidente, no fue necesario correr a mis padres, por lo menos se encontrarían seguros en aquel país lejos de mí. Por el momento mi alma descansaba y cuando el plazo se cumpliera me las ingeniaría para que no volvieran hasta que las cosas se arreglaran.

No concilié el sueño aquella noche, ayudé a papá en lo que necesitaba y a las 6:·30 AM ambos partieron rumbo al Aeropuerto, mi madre me brindó un fuerte abrazo, su mirada era tierna sabía perfectamente que ella deseaba estar a mi lado pero yo traté de ser lo mas frío posible para que a ella no le quedaran ánimos de regresar. No quise acompañarlos porque me desagradan las despedidas así que preferí quedarme en casa a descansar.

_**-¿Gusta que le suba algo a sus habitaciones joven?**_

Preguntó amablemente Kaede cuando yo ascendía por las escaleras.

_**-Sí un té verde porque no he dormido nada…**_

_**-Enseguida joven.**_

Me di un baño y cuando salí mi té se encontraba caliente sobre mi buró, me vestí con lo primero que encontré, tomé mi taza y salí a mi balcón para refrescarme. Un sorbo a la taza y mi cuerpo comenzó a tomar energía. La mañana no era tan desagradable miré hacia abajo al solitario jardín y después alcé mi mirada y ahí estaba ella para perturbarme de nuevo. Kagome se encontraba en su terraza con la cara hundida en la piedra al parecer lloraba porque continuamente se secaba sus mejillas. Ella no se percataba de que yo la estaba viendo.

_**-Ya está mejor… ¿No te da gusto?**_

Preguntó mi subconsciente. En realidad me daba gusto que ya no se encontrara encerrada en esas cuatro paredes blancas pero su tristeza y soledad aún continuaban a su lado. ¿Qué era lo que la hacía tan infeliz? Permanecí mucho tiempo más mirándola, se veía simpática a pesar de su desgracia, me agradaba que las mujeres fueran más naturales sin tanto maquillaje en el rostro, Kagome se mostraba como era. Alzó su mirada y esta vez sí se dio cuenta de que yo la observaba, lo único que hice fue saludarla con la mano y ella respondió de una manera incrédula y tímida después de eso salí huyendo hacia mi habitación, nervioso y con la ropa mojada por culpa de un té derramado.

_**-¿Ocurre algo¿Puedo ayudarlo?**_

Preguntó Kaede al ver mi ropa y el suelo manchados de líquido verde.

_**-No es nada Kaede sólo tropecé y derramé la taza.**_

_**-Lo limpiaré ahora mismo.**_

_**-Disculpa las molestias Kaede.**_

_**-No es molestia al contrario es mi trabajo cuidar de usted y de esta casa cuando los señores no se encuentran**_

_**-Kaede… ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas al servicio de mi padre?**_

_**-Muchos años… desde su primer matrimonio, cuidaba de mi ama cuando se enfermaba y también cuidé de su her…**_

Kaede guardó silencio, se mostraba nerviosa, al parecer había desobedecido una de las instrucciones de mi padre y yo sabía perfectamente la razón.

_**-Continúa por favor Kaede…**_

_**-No puedo hablar de eso…**_

_**-Por favor necesito saber cómo era mi padre antes de que yo naciera ¿Cuidaste de Sesshomaru verdad?**_

_**-Joven no me pida eso.**_

_**-Descuida no le diré a nadie será nuestro secreto.**_

_**-Pero…**_

_**-Tranquila no pasará nada ahora dime ¿Cómo era la relación entre mi padre y Sesshomaru?**_

_**-Bueno a decir verdad, el señor y su primera esposa vivían muy felices junto con mi niño Sesshomaru… le digo así porque yo lo cuidé desde que era un bebé, le tengo un gran aprecio él siempre ha sido bueno conmigo. Su infancia fue muy bonita. El joven Sesshomaru siempre se mostraba alegre, cariñoso, adoraba a su padre tanto como a su madre, eran la familia perfecta porque siempre fue un niño muy bien portado y educado.**_

_**-¿Sesshomaru era un niño tierno?**_

Exclamé con asombro e incredulidad.

_**-Así es… siempre fue inquieto pero obediente, demasiado curioso, le gustaba saber todo, siempre preguntaba, era la luz de esta casa… pero…**_

_**-Pero…**_

_**-Todo empezó a cambiar cuando él estaba a punto de cumplir los diez años…**_

_**-¿Que ocurrió?**_

_**-El niño comenzó encapricharse con la idea de tener un perro, los señores se opusieron totalmente ya que padecía alergia a los animales e incluso estuvo a punto de perder la vida cuando a los tres años cargó a un perro callejero. Lo hospitalizaron dos días y desde ese entonces no se le permitía el contacto con ningún animal en especial con los perros que eran sus preferidos. Años después sin que nadie se enterara el niño escondió a un cachorro en el sótano de la casa, nadie de nosotros conocíamos la razón de por qué repentinamente su estado de salud comenzó a empeorar. Los continuos estornudos, una repentina fiebre que no era normal… por un momento los señores pensaron que otra nueva alergia había aparecido pero no fue así; se descubrió al animal después de una semana cuando comenzó a llorar del hambre ya que el niño no había podido alimentarlo en dos días. Mi señor estaba tan enojado que salió de la casa con el cachorro ignorando las suplicas de su hijo, cuando regresó el perro había desaparecido, nadie supo qué fue lo que hizo con él pero mi niño lloraba desconsolado, le imploraba a su padre que le regresara al perro, que él lo cuidaría y que no molestaría a nadie, que pondría todo su empeño en no volverse e enfermar. El amo lo miraba con desaprobación y le propinó una cachetada, fue la primera vez que lo golpeo y también fue la primera de muchas ocasiones en que Sesshomaru le gritó que lo odiaba. Esa tarde cayó un fuerte torrencial de lluvia el niño me decía que se encontraba preocupado por el perro. Yo le insistía en que por su bien olvidara ese asunto pero él se aferró todavía más. Cuando la señora fue a despedirse de él en la noche, Sesshomaru ya no estaba había desaparecido, dejó una nota diciendo que regresaría a la casa hasta encontrar a su adorada mascota. La señora salió enloquecida a las calles, se encontraba tan perturbada que olvidó en qué lugar se encontraba… la lluvia fue su peor enemiga porque evito que un automóvil se frenara. Mi ama murió instantáneamente no por el golpe sino de un paro cardiaco por el susto, desde pequeña sufría deficiencias con su corazón y necesitaba un trasplante pero fue demasiado tarde porque su corazón no resistió.**_

_**-Eso es horrible Kaede ¿Y que pasó con Sesshomaru?**_

_**-El niño nunca salió de la casa, se escondió debajo de la cama, dejó la nota sólo como anzuelo para que su padre se preocupara y le devolviera al cachorro de ahí en adelante se desató el infierno. Sesshomaru jamás volvió a sonreír, mi amo lo acusó de asesino acusándolo de la muerte de su madre. Amaba tanto a su esposa que con su pérdida cambió totalmente, depreciaba a su hijo, cada que lo miraba lo regañaba por cualquier tontería y le reprochaba que él era quien debía haber muerto y no su madre. Sesshomaru se sentía tan culpable, tan solo, que perdió las ganas de vivir, dejó de comer y eso al señor no le importaba, estaba tan sumido en su propia tristeza que olvidó a su hijo, técnicamente lo abandonó a su suerte. Y en la única persona en que Sesshomaru encontró apoyo fue en mi, conmigo lloraba y me pedía disculpas por ser un asesino, varias veces me repetía que él debía de estar pagando su castigo en la cárcel, más me preocupe cuando comenzó a pensar en la muerte…**_

_**-¿Cómo pudo mi padre hacer algo así?**_

Pregunté azorado por aquella revelación tan monstruosa.

_**-No lo sé… pero el señor fue demasiado duro con él, siempre peleaban e incluso llegaron a los golpes y desde ese entonces Sesshomaru lo odia. Toda aquella luz, esa amabilidad, esas risas desaparecieron con la muerte de la señora y jamás se han vuelto a escuchar.**_

_**-Ahora entiendo por qué Sesshomaru es tan inhumano y frío, su vida era perfecta pero un error le costó la felicidad…**_

_**-El señor volvió a casarse, se fue a vivir a Italia y siete años después alguien tocó la puerta de mi casa, era Sesshomaru que me pedía ayuda y un techo donde dormir, es como mi hijo, el hijo que nunca tuve. **_

_**-¿Vivió contigo todos estos años?**_

_**-Así es… hasta hace poco cuando mi amo volvió a contratarme pero esta vez para cuidarlo a usted, al principio yo no quería pero su hermano insistió.**_

_**-¿Por qué?**_

Cuestioné sorprendido e incrédulo de que Sesshomaru aceptara tal situación.

_**-Me dijo que ahora era turno de que yo cuidara de su hermano menor.**_

_**-¿Eso dijo?**_

_**-No precisamente con esas palabras pero eso es lo que entendí. Desde entonces no lo he vuelto a ver y se que estoy haciendo mal en contarle esto joven pero creo que es necesario que conozca la verdad y el por qué su hermano es de esa manera.**_

_**-Kaede me has dejado sorprendido…**_

_**-Me retiro joven creo que he hablado de más… ¿Se le ofrece alguna otra cosa?**_

_**-No Kaede eso es todo.**_

Que sorpresas daba la vida, ahora conocía la verdad sobre mi hermano y por primera vez sentí pena por él. Entendí que Sesshomaru no fue siempre ruin y agresivo, la vida fue quien se encargó de convertirlo en ese monstruo y fue fácil comprender por qué tanto odio hacia mí y sobre todo a nuestro padre. Trataba de ponerme en los zapatos de mi hermano pero no existía respuesta alguna, ningún sentimiento a sensación que me ayudaran a captar un poco el sufrimiento de Sesshomaru. Recordé la conversación que tuve con papá hace unos días en aquel sitio campirano: "_Yo no odio a tu hermano, jamás odiaría a mi propio hijo pero hay un pasado Inuyasha que aún me duele y del cual no tengo el valor de hablarte… se que él jamás me perdonará y viviré con ese martirio toda mi vida y ni siquiera con la misma muerte podré enmendar el daño que le hice a Sesshomaru"._

_**-Padre ni yo mismo puedo perdonarte el que le destruyeras la vida a tu hijo, pero no me interesa juzgarte, tu castigo lo estás pagando en vida y tienes que aceptarlo ya que yo no estaré para menguar tu sufrimiento.**_

Me respondía a mi mismo al encontrarme tan enfadado con mi progenitor. Afortunadamente para él, se encontraba muy lejos de mí, de no ser así quizás en estos momentos ambos nos encontraríamos envueltos en una fuerte pelea.

Los días trascurrieron con tal lentitud que me parecieron eternos, pero a la vez afortunados porque en todos esos días no me había topado con las Higurashi, quizás porque no me había tomado la molestia de asistir a clases y prefería pasar mi tiempo junto a Miroku y atender el negocio del abuelo. Mi padre se había ido y con ello su valiosa ayuda en el establecimiento, la mayor parte del tiempo me encontraba en ese lugar mientras que el abuelo se dedicaba a cuidar de su nieto en el hospital.

Las cosas en la escuela no mejoraban ya que Náraku seguía libre y sin culpas, mientras que mi amado director me reprendía por no asistir a clases y me amenazó diciendo que si no me presentaba iniciando la semana me expulsaría del Colegio, cosa que sabía perfectamente que cumpliría ya que ni siquiera me presentaba para desempeñar mi "noble tarea" de realizar la limpieza a causa de aquel castigo que se suspendió por un tiempo debido a que Kikyou se encontraba convaleciente y por lo tanto a Kyo le parecía injusto que sólo yo trabajara; pero por el simple hecho de haber abusado de su generosidad ahora debía de reanudar dichas labores el primer día de la semana. No tuve más remedio que asistir al Colegio dos días después.

Como siempre los mismos profesores odiosos y las mismas clases sosas, el día me parecía eterno. Una clase más terminó y por fin llegaría la última pero…

_**-Buenas tardes jóvenes…**_

Era Kuroda quien saludaba a la clase, ese mugre enano que disfrutaba fastidiándome la vida con su simple existencia y sabía perfectamente que no desperdiciaría la oportunidad de humillarme y burlarse de mi enfrente del grupo.

_**-Vaya… que sorpresa pero si es usted… ¿Y a qué se debe el honor de su visita joven Kurosaki?**_

Comentó él con tono burlón al percatarse de mi presencia, por lo que vi en su mirada el viejo ya llevaba demasiada ansiedad acumulada por no haberme hecho "sufrir" los últimos días y este era su mejor momento para explotarla.

_**-Ese es mi problema no moleste…**_

Respondí con dureza.

_**-¿Acaso escuché que me llamó entrometido?**_

Preguntó el enano en un tono incrédulo.

_**-Va a dar clase profesor o se dedicará a desperdiciar el tiempo de mis compañeros, a ellos no les interesa si asisto o no a clases.**_

_**-Cuide esa lengua Kurosaki no intente lucirse porque será el único perdedor….**_

_**-Lo sé, así que a los dos nos conviene olvidar este asunto.**_

Finalicé con actitud arrogante y salí del salón pero antes de eso…

_**-Si sale de mi clase jovencito estará reprobado en mi materia…**_

Cerré la puerta, la voz de ese sujeto me provocaba malestar. Caminé por el pasillo hasta descender por la escalera.

_**-Kurosaki…**_

Se me congelo el cuerpo con tan solo escuchar aquella voz mandona. Miré hacia atrás y ante mi Kikyou con su habitual semblante enérgico.

_**-¿Qué haces aquí?**_

Pregunté sorprendido al verla.

_**-Obvio que asistiendo a clases…**_

Respondió ella fríamente.

_**-Bien por ti Higurashi, pero si me disculpas tengo cosas más importantes que hacer…**_

_**-Precisamente de eso quería hablarte, hoy volveremos a trabajar juntos.**_

_**-¿En serio? El director me había comentado que te encontrabas indispuesta.**_

_**-Ya no… así que andando hay mucho que hacer.**_

Trataba de ocultar mi sorpresa, apenas hace unos días estuvo a punto de perder la vida y ahora caminaba como si nada hubiera ocurrido.

_**-¿Qué tanto me miras?**_

Reclamó ella al percatarse de cómo examinaba su cuerpo.

_**-Nada niña, no tengo nada que mirarte…**_

_**-Pervertido…**_

_**-Sería un pervertido si fueras una mujer más agraciada y femenina, de esa manera no quitaría mi vista de ti pero… como no lo eres no tengo ningún interés hacia tu persona.**_

_**-Idiota…**_

_**-Como digas, viniendo de ti creo que sería un halago.**_

_**-¡No entiendo cómo es que mi hermana se ha fijado en un tipo como tú, eres insoportable!**_

Kikyou se tapó la boca con las manos y yo simplemente me quedé helado con aquella confesión ¿Kagome se interesaba en mi?

_**-¿Vez lo que provocas? A tu lado sólo digo tonterías, nada de lo que dije es cierto así que olvídalo…**_

Guardé silencio mientras que Kikyou se mostraba muy nerviosa supuse que se sentía angustiada por haber revelado un secreto de su hermana pero… ¿Por que me sentía inquieto¿Por qué mi corazón se sobresaltó tanto¿Qué significaba este hormigueo en mi estómago?

Ambos continuábamos caminando por los pasillos, yo sólo la seguía, ni siquiera tenía idea a dónde nos dirigíamos hasta que ella se detuvo en una puerta.

_**-Hoy tendremos que limpiar los laboratorios…**_

_**-Eso quiere decir que aunque no nos guste volveremos a trabajar juntos.**_

_**-Eso parece… bien manos a la obra.**_

Trascurrieron dos horas ya habíamos terminado con dos de los Laboratorios de Química ahora restaba uno. Mire a Kikyou, a pesar de sus esfuerzos por no mostrarse cansada y aparentar fortaleza su cuerpo me indicaba lo contrario respiraba rápidamente y casi no podía agacharse o cargar cosas pesadas; yo con todo tacto impedía que lo intentara, no quería verme involucrado otra vez en un rescate, ya estaba fastidiado de esas situaciones. Continuamos limpiando, se escuchó un estruendoso quebrar de los cristales, miré hacia atrás y vi a Kikyou que se sostenía en el borde de una mesa.

_**-¿Estás bien?**_

Pregunté preocupado al reunirme con ella.

_**-Me… me duele…**_

Con su mano mantenía presión sobre su herida, jadeaba mucho aire y mantenía sus ojos fuertemente cerrados a causa del dolor.

_**-Te llevaré a la enfermería…**_

_**-No puedo caminar…**_

_**-Entonces tendré que cargarte, vamos apóyate en mi hombro.**_

Cargar a Kikyou en mis brazos era como tener a la misma Kagome, las dos eran muy livianas de peso y era fácil trasportarlas de un lado a otro. Llegamos a la enfermería, bajé a Kikyou que se sostuvo en la pared mientras que yo tocaba la puerta pero nadie atendía. En la puerta se encontraba un letrero que decía: _"Regreso en dos horas"_

_**-Lo que me faltaba… no hay nadie…**_

Respondí molesto, Kikyou apenas y podía sostenerse por sí misma.

_**-Vamos hay que entrar.**_

_**-¡Pero no hay nadie no podemos entrar…!**_

_**-Eso que importa.**_

Volví a tomarla en brazos y una vez adentro la recosté en la cama. Se veía pálida y entonces noté que su mano sangraba.

_**-Te cortaste, bueno creo que en eso sí puedo ayudar…**_

Me acerqué al botiquín y tomé algodón, gasas, una venda y desinfectante. Con esos materiales curé la herida de su mano, afortunadamente la cortada no era muy profunda y pude hacer algo por ella, pero lo que más me preocupaba es que Kikyou no dejaba de quejarse, no quitaba su mano del costado.

_**-Creo que es mejor llamar a un médico para que te revise avisaré a un profesor para que llame a una ambulancia.**_

_**-No es nada, sólo déjame descansar un momento, fue sólo el esfuerzo no hay de qué preocuparse…**_

_**-¿De verdad?**_

_**-Si, puedes retirarte permaneceré aquí hasta que llegue la enfermera.**_

_**-Bien, mientras iré a terminar de limpiar el salón que falta.**_

Salí de la enfermería, lo mejor para Kikyou era descansar. Regresé al salón y recogí los vidrios rotos, mientras lo hacía analicé la situación de lo ocurrido. Si Kikyou se encontraba limpiando el instrumental y en el suelo no había nada con qué tropezar lo más probable es que estuviera a punto de desmayarse y por esa razón sufriera aquel percance. Terminé lo más pronto que pude, bien o mal pero lo hice y regresé a la enfermería.

_**-¿Cómo te sientes?**_

Pregunté a Kikyou que afortunadamente aún permanecía recostada en la cama. La enfermera no había llegado todavía.

_**-Mejor…**_

Respondió con voz débil.

_**-Insisto en que tienes que ir a un hospital, tu herida en el costado no es cualquier cosa, podría abrirse con cualquier esfuerzo.**_

_**-¿Cómo sabes que estoy lastimada de un costado?**_

Preguntó Kikyou asombrada. Que tonto había sido, se supone que yo no sabía nada de su accidente.

_**-Te hice una pregunta Kurosaki…**_

_**-El director me lo contó, me dijo que te habían apuñaleado.**_

_**-Ya veo…**_

¡Uf! Por poco y esta mujer se enteraba de la verdad.

_**-Así que fuiste tú y no él…**_

Murmuró ella que ahora miraba a través de la ventana.

_**-¿De que hablas?**_

Pregunté confundido.

_**-De nada importante, ya me siento mejor, mi hermana me ha de estar esperando.**_

_**-¿Quieres que te ayude?**_

_**-Estás siendo muy amable, no es normal en ti…**_

Comentó ella en un tono sospechoso.

_**-Si quieres puedo dejarte aquí a mi no me importa lo que te ocurra.**_

_**-¿Ni siquiera te importa lo que le pase a Kagome?**_

_**-No veo porqué deba importarme tu hermana.**_

_**-Quien sabe, ella me comentó lo ocurrido en el hospital, fuiste muy noble con ella.**_

_**-Sólo pasaba por ahí no es nada, ya se lo expliqué a ella.**_

_**-¿Que pretendes con mi hermana¿Te interesa? Si es así no veo porque no se lo has dicho…**_

_**-¡Ella no me interesa¡Ninguna mujer me interesa!**_

_**-Tranquilo no te exaltes, era sólo un pregunta.**_

_**-Tus preguntas no me agradan en absoluto… ¿Quieres que te ayude a salir o no? Porque tengo cosas más importantes que hacer.**_

_**-Por esta ocasión ignoraré tu tono de voz niño porque mi dolor es más importante que estar discutiendo contigo.**_

_**-Bien entonces te llevaré cargando…**_

Salimos de la enfermería ya no había alumnos por los alrededores afortunadamente. Kikyou me indicó que se había quedado de ver con su hermana en la entrada del Colegio. Había bancas cerca de ahí y ambos nos sentamos en una de ellas a esperar.

_**-No tienes porqué quedarte, Kagome no ha de tardar en venir.**_

Insistió Kikyou.

_**-No molestes, hago lo que quiero.**_

_**-¿Te preocupas por mi o será que quieres ver a mi hermana?**_

Preguntó ella. Me quedé callado, cómo responderle que de verdad me encontraba preocupado por su salud pero también quería ver a Kagome, necesitaba cerciorarme de que se encontrara mejor de salud. La última vez que la vi se encontraba muy desmejorada y deprimida. A todo esto también me di cuenta que Kikyou ya no me llamaba la atención como antes, el nerviosismo en mi cuerpo cuando me encontraba cerca de ella había desaparecido por completo ni siquiera cuando la cargué en mis brazos sentí aquel escalofrío.

_**-Eres muy bueno en primeros auxilios…**_

Comentó ella cambiando totalmente de tema.

_**-Lo aprendí en mi anterior Colegio, me obligaron a tomar ese curso para poder acreditar una materia y no repetir año…**_

_**-Con que es eso… y supongo que también sabes como actuar en caso de fracturas o… hemorragias… ¿Verdad?**_

_**-Sólo lo básico, no soy doctor…**_

Las preguntas de Kikyou eran demasiados persuasivas, era evidente que sospechaba algo, quizás me recordaba cuando la rescaté aquel día pero por qué no decía nada.

_**-Kagome ya se demoró, sus ensayos no duran tanto y menos ahora…**_

_**-Quizás tuvo que quedarse más tiempo.**_

_**-No creo, desde que perdió su violín sus horas de ensayo han disminuido considerablemente yo creo que no es ni la mitad del tiempo que ocupaba con su instrumento.**_

_**-¿Toca el violín?**_

Pregunté tratando de no mostrar algún tipo de interés.

_**-Si, es su vida, pero desgraciadamente lo perdió y desde ese entonces ya casi no sonríe, se encuentra muy deprimida.**_

_**-Es lamentable su situación pero todo en esta vida tiene un fin, la vida no es justa en muchos aspectos.**_

Ahora ya conocía la verdad, realmente pensé que era Kikyou quien tocaba aquel violín que yo encontré y que aún tenía en mi poder, pero resultó que la verdadera dueña era Kagome ¡Que ironías!

_**-¿Siempre eres así de resentido y frío Kurosaki?**_

Preguntó Kikyou con curiosidad.

_**-Si, no veo porqué tenga que cambiar, en realidad sólo vivo porque no tengo otro remedio…**_

_**-¿No hay nada que valga la pena en tu vida?**_

_**-Nada…**_

Respondí con frialdad y cierta molestia porque Kikyou se estaba metiendo en asuntos muy privados.

_**-Ya estoy aquí… ¡¡Pero qué te pasó!!**_

Exclamó la voz de una mujer que repentinamente apareció de la nada tomándome por sorpresa, era Kagome que al ver la situación de su hermana se horrorizó.

_**-Me corté con un matráz en el Laboratorio de Química pero no fue nada…**_

Respondió Kikyou con total serenidad.

_**-No mientas… qué fue lo que pasó…**_

Insistió Kagome que no creía absolutamente nada.

_**-Ya te dije la verdad…**_

Respondió su hermana con impaciencia.

_**-¿A sí¿Y por qué tu mano izquierda no suelta tu herida?**_

Kikyou guardó silencio unos segundos mientras que Kagome la miraba furiosa con las manos en la cintura. Los papeles se habían invertido ahora Kagome era quien reprendía a su hermana mayor y quizás se mostraba más temeraria que la propia Kikyou cuando se enojaba.

_**-Está bien… en el Laboratorio me caí de un banco y al tratar de sostenerme rompí el instrumental de química que se encontraba sobre la mesa y me corté, pero creo que el movimiento fue algo brusco y por eso me duele un poco.**_

_**-Pues debemos de ir al hospital para que te revisen.**_

_**-No te preocupes ya se me pasará…**_

_**-¡¡Dije que iremos al hospital¡¡Me tiene harta tu irresponsabilidad!!**_

Gritó Kagome totalmente fuera de sí y furiosa, en realidad me divertía verla con tanto ánimo como para reprender a su hermana de esa manera.

_**-¡No me hables así Kagome!**_

Exclamaba Kikyou también molesta.

_**-Te hablo como yo quiera y vámonos de una vez al hospital.**_

Le ordenó Kagome en el mismo tono mandón que su hermana ocupaba conmigo.

_**-Mira Kagome mejor iremos a casa, llamaremos al doctor, mamá de seguro estará ahí y si la situación es más grave iremos al hospital ¿Estas de acuerdo?**_

Su hermana guardó silencio, al parecer se encontraba tan confundida que no sabía que hacer e intervine…

_**-¿Por qué no toman un taxi?**_

Comenté de una manera demasiado tonta quizás para que las hermanitas dejaran de pelearse o también porque deseaba que Kagome se diera cuenta de que yo estaba ahí.

_**-¡Lo siento Kurosaki! Me olvidé… que estabas aquí…**_

Se disculpó ella de inmediato un rubor en sus mejillas se hizo presente, estaba tan avergonzada que la pobre ya no sabía dónde meter la cabeza. Yo en cambio me mantuve frío y distante, como siempre.

_**-Kagome llama a un taxi no creo poder caminar hasta la casa.**_

Dijo Kikyou con tono débil.

_**-Si lo haré de inmediato…**_

Kagome corrió a toda prisa hacia la salida del Colegio se detuvo un momento y después detuvo un taxi que afortunadamente pasaba por ahí. De nuevo corrió hacia nosotros e inútilmente trató de ayudarla a levantarse, otra vez tuve que intervenir o de lo contrario la hermanita lastimaría seriamente a Kikyou.

_**-No hagas eso yo la llevaré, ella no puede caminar… será mejor que las lleve hasta su casa.**_

Comenté con frialdad y volví a tomar a la hermana mayor entre mis brazos. Kikyou no opuso resistencia e incluso se aferró a mis hombros con sus brazos y me susurró algo al oído que me sobresaltó…

_**-¿Crees que mi hermana se encele por esto?**_

_**-No se a que juegas Higurashi pero no lo hagas, no me gusta que me toquen.**_

_**-Ya veo, pero tengo que hacerlo… sólo mira el rostro de mi hermana.**_

Miré a Kagome, sus ojos se encontraban ennegrecidos de furia ¿Acaso esa es la mirada de una mujer celosa?

_**-Ya deberías de reconocer que también sientes algo por ella…**_

_**-Mejor ya cállate, tu hermana no me importa.**_

Murmuré todavía más molesto. Aquella distancia entre la banca y el taxi de me había hecho eterna y más con esa extraña conversación por parte de Kikyou. Con suavidad posé su cuerpo en el asiento trasero del lado derecho del taxi, Kagome se sentó a su lado y yo me senté en el asiento delantero. El automóvil avanzó, le indiqué al conductor a dónde tenía que dirigirse, la escuela no estaba muy lejos de nuestra calle así llegamos a casa en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Bajé de inmediato del vehiculo para cargar a Kikyou. Kagome tocó la puerta de su casa al mismo tiempo que buscaba algo en su mochila, la puerta se abrió y entró con rapidez.

_**-Sígueme es por aquí Kurosaki… **_

Indicó ella, y yo la seguí. Atravesamos otra puerta y un gran vestíbulo, después ascendimos por las escaleras, caminamos por enfrente de otras tres habitaciones más hasta que al final del pasillo se encontraba otra puerta en la que Kagome entró. Supuse se trataba de la habitación de su hermana y en cuanto entré coloqué a Kikyou en su cama con suavidad.

_**-Muchas gracias… no se que hubiéramos hecho sin ti.**_

Agradeció Kagome con una reverencia y yo sentí que los colores se me subían al rostro.

_**-No fue nada y ya me voy.**_

Contesté con seriedad evitando que Kagome me mirara o se daría cuenta de lo sucedido, di media vuelta dispuesto a salir de aquel lugar cuanto antes pero…

_**-Espera… ¿Ni siquiera permitirás que te de las gracias?**_

Preguntó repentinamente Kikyou.

_**-No es necesario, se lo difícil que ha de ser para ti…**_

Respondí con cierto sarcasmo.

_**-Puede ser, pero yo se perfectamente la verdad y te doy las gracias por salvarnos la vida…**_

Era inevitable, Kikyou había descubierto la verdad pero aún así mantuve mi postura y fingí que no comprendía en absoluto sus palabras.

_**-De verdad que no entiendo lo que dices mejor me voy… ahh y otra cosa niña deberías de confiar más en tu hermana ella no te mintió, yo estuve ahí cuando se lastimó y sí te dijo la verdad.**_

Después de estas palabras desaparecí cerrando la puerta, bajé corriendo las escaleras y salí de la casa sin decir nada. Me encontraba tan nervioso por las palabras de Kikyou ahora que ya conocía la verdad. Tanto que me había esforzado porque la verdadera historia nunca se conociera y ahora… seguramente Kikyou se lo contaría a su hermana y Kagome se encontraría más ilusionada conmigo… no… tenía que evitar de cualquier forma llamar la atención de esa niña y principalmente tenía que encargarme de olvidarla porque lo que menos necesitaba mi mente era ocuparse de una mujer.

Regresando a mi casa me encontré con un ambiente un tanto desolador, ya me había acostumbrado a la presencia de mis padres y ahora simplemente la casa se encontraba en absoluto vacío, lo único que rompía aquel rotundo silencio era el piano que a diario tocaba yo por las noches; desde los tres años ese instrumento se ha convertido en un gran compañero, me ayuda a liberar mi estrés pero sobre todo en él puedo plasmar todo lo que siento sin que nadie lo note, para muchos incluso para mis padres la melodías que interpreto son demasiado tristes y deprimentes pero para mi significa mi forma de vida, de pensar y de sentir, no me interesa lo que signifique para los demás porque realmente no he encontrado a ninguna persona que al escuchar mis melodías comprenda su verdadero significado.

Nada bueno podía obtener quedándome en mi casa sin hacer nada, lo mejor era seguir ayudando al anciano con su negocio. Desde que mis padres se fueron me dedicaba trabajar en la tienda de instrumentos musicales del abuelo de tiempo completo. El señor angustiado me imploraba que regresara al Colegio pero yo simplemente no quería regresar, no deseaba ver cómo el maldito de Náraku continuaba libre, así que lo mejor era mantenerme alejado de la escuela por un buen tiempo. Todo era perfecto hasta que llegó mi amado tutor con sus amenazas y de nuevo había regresado yo a las aulas a desperdiciar mi tiempo escuchando a los profesores y tolerando a los demás estudiantes. Lo que mas me intrigaba es que nadie se preguntaba o comentaba el asunto de Miroku. Al parecer Kyo con mucho tacto se estaba encargando de que el incidente no se supiera, me imaginé que la idea provendría de Sesshomaru porque era al que menos le convenía que el Colegio entero se enterará que varios estudiantes han estado apunto de morir incluyendo a mi amigo por culpa de Náraku.

Trascurrieron los días, ya era jueves y me encontraba felizmente platicando con Miroku y su abuelo en el hospital. Le habían dado la noticia a mi amigo de que saldría pronto del hospital al parecer al día siguiente. Asombrosamente yo era el más emocionado pero ni mi amigo ni su abuelo se mostraban tan alegres.

_**-¿Por qué esas caras¿No les da gusto?**_

Pregunté confundido.

_**-Claro que si Inuyasha es sólo que no tengo con que…**_

Decía el anciano pero se contuvo en continuar su frase.

_**-¿Qué es lo que ocurre?**_

_**-No es nada muchacho, cosas sin sentido…**_

_**-Algo ocurre abuelo ¿Ya no me tiene confianza?**_

Insistí a manera persuasiva.

_**-¡Claro que si Inuyasha!, incluso te considero como un nieto más en mi familia pero… es que Miroku no puede dejar este hospital todavía.**_

_**-¿Por qué?**_

Pregunté extrañado.

_**-Acabo de preguntar en caja sobre los gastos en todo este tiempo que ha permanecido internado y es una fortuna, no tengo dinero para pagar ni una cuarta parte.**_

Comentaba el anciano con total desolación, se mostraba más viejo y cansado que antes por culpa de la preocupación yo sólo posé mi mano en su hombro derecho.

_**-No se preocupe, usted no tiene que pagar nada… yo lo haré.**_

_**-Te lo agradezco hijo pero tus padres jamás consentirían tal acción.**_

_**-Es que no pienso pedirles permiso, es mi dinero y yo hago con él lo que quiera y prefiero utilizarlo en Miroku que es casi como mi hermano en lugar de que se esté pudriendo en los bancos.**_

_**-¡Es una cantidad muy grande no puedo permitirlo!**_

_**-No me importa.**_

_**-Pero a mi sí y mucho.**_

_**-¿Le confieso algo? Ustedes ya son parte de mi familia, me han brindado amistad, compañía y compresión y créanme que ni con todo el oro del mundo podría pagarles su bondad.**_

_**-Inuyasha… yo.**_

_**-No se hable más del asunto mañana mismo liquidaré la cuenta.**_

Finalicé decidido, Miroku me sonreía y el abuelo parecía apunto de llorar, pero se contuvo. Después de eso charlamos algunos minutos más y luego tuvimos que salir para dejar descansar a Miroku que ya se encontraba ansioso por regresar a su casa.

Al día siguiente temprano en la mañana Miroku fue dado de alta, unas muletillas lo sostenían, sus manos ya se encontraban mucho más restablecidas y podía sostenerse sin ninguna dificultad. La factura del hospital quedó saldada en su totalidad y el abuelo aún apenado no dejaba de agradecerme el favor.

_**-¡Que bien se siente estar en casa!**_

Exclamó alegre Miroku al entrar en su confortable hogar. Lo ayudé a sentarse en la cama de su habitación mientras que mi amigo miraba nostálgico aquella habitación.

_**-Siento como si hubiera estado lejos por muchos años, ya casi olvidaba cómo era en realidad mi casa.**_

Decía Miroku mientas se acostaba plácidamente en su cómoda cama.

_**-Afortunadamente ya estás aquí, ahora es sólo cuestión de que te repongas.**_

_**-Tienes razón Inuyasha el torneo está apunto de empezar.**_

_**-Así es mi amigo, y pronto ese miserable odiará el seguir vivo.**_

Puntualicé con rencor y odio hacia Náraku.

_**-No sabes cuanto deseo regresar ya el colegio... tendrás que prestarme tus apuntes, estoy muy atrasado…**_

_**-Sobre ese asunto, hay un problema…**_

_**-¿Cuál?**_

_**-Que no tengo ningún apunte desde que te hospitalizaron.**_

_**-¿Es una broma verdad?**_

_**-No.**_

_**-¿Y ahora que haremos?**_

_**-No se.**_

_**-Reprobaremos este trimestre.**_

_**-Al menos tú puedes pedir los apuntes, a mí en realidad no me interesan.**_

Confesé con total desfachatez y despreocupación al sentarme a su lado.

_**-¿Piensas reprobar el año?**_

_**-Quizás, en realidad me da igual el Colegio.**_

_**-Al parecer nunca cambiarás Inuyasha.**_

Finalizó Miroku con tono resignado.

Ya era viernes para mi fortuna, un día más que trascurría sin ninguna novedad. Las clases finalizaron con rapidez. A pesar de todo el día había sido muy agradable, nadie me había molestado ni yo tenía porqué molestarme por nada. Ahora sólo faltaba cumplir con mi labor de conserje y pronto me retiraría a mi trabajo.

Kikyou y yo trabajamos sin decirnos una sola palabra esta vez, ya que estuvimos separados limpiando algunos estantes de la Biblioteca. Trascurrió una hora y el trabajo que mi me correspondía ya estaba terminado mientras que a Kikyou le faltaba limpiar un estante completo. Podría haberme ofrecido en ayudarla pero me había prometido a mi mismo no vincularme más con esas hermanas. Lo mejor era dejarlas en paz, no ayudándolas ni para bien ni para mal. Salí de aquel lugar y caminé por entre los pasillos pero… entonces un sonido extraño llamó mi atención, un sonido que provenía de la planta alta. Tanta fue mi curiosidad que subí y a medida que avanzaba se hacía más claro y perceptible ¿Quién era¿Quién podía tocar de esa forma?

Ahora me encontraba frente a la puerta del Salón de Música y la abrí poco a poco, asomé mi cabeza y ahí estaba ella. Kagome tocaba aquel violín de una manera extraña, no podía negarlo, se veía hermosa y elegante con ese instrumento en sus manos pero… su rostro reflejaba cierta angustia y dolor. Ella aún no se percataba de mi presencia así que entré y me recargué en aquella puerta una vez cerrada. Escuché atentamente lo que interpretaba y no es que ella fuera una mala violinista porque en primera instancia para cualquier persona esa interpretación era perfecta pero si me dedicaba a indagar en su trasfondo, me encontraba con la desagradable sorpresa de un sonido, hueco, superficial, no existía química entre Kagome y aquel violín, daba la impresión de que ella odiaba terriblemente a su compañero. Eso me enfadó, no supe porque razón, quizás porque nuevamente ella mostraba su debilidad. Ahora que la miraba ya no me parecía una chica fuerte y decidida, volvía convertirse en la misma niña que conocí por primera vez aquel día. Kagome dejó de tocar dejando inconclusa aquella pieza y fue hasta ese entonces cuando se percató de mi presencia. Ambos nos miramos, ella muy sorprendida y yo… ni siquiera supe de que forma la miré.

_**-¿Se puede saber que haces aquí espiándome?**_

Preguntó ella molesta con un rostro que dejaba atrás su timidez.

_**-Que carácter, no cabe duda que las hermanitas se irritan con facilidad.**_

Respondí con burla, tratando de molestarla quizás esta era mi oportunidad para que Kagome se desilusionara de mi y de esa forma yo también lograría olvidarme de ella para siempre.

_**-No me gusta que irrumpan en mi privacidad eso es todo, tú no tienes nada que hacer aquí.**_

Insistió ella todavía más molesta, no comprendía del todo su enojo.

_**-Yo sólo pasaba por aquí, después de todo la escuela es pública así que no tienes derecho a cuestionarme por dónde ando, aunque sinceramente fue una pérdida de tiempo porque escuché rumores de que las señorita Higurashi era una virtuosa en el arte del violín pero con lo que acabo de escuchar me parece que no, tu manera de interpretar la música es detestable y me ofende.**_

Aquellas palabras fluyeron por mi boca sin pensarlo, mi corazón era el que hablaba y él al parecer se encontraba muy desilusionado con ella.

_**-¡Quién te crees que eres para juzgarme de esa manera!**_

Gritó ella más furiosa y ofendida entonces yo también exploté.

_**-¡Alguien que no soporta que personas como tú se atrevan a manipular un instrumento tan valioso y preciado! Tu interpretación es tan hueca y sin sentimientos que me repugna y lo mejor es que renuncies, porque tú no sirves para la música, hay personas en el mundo que darían lo que fuera por tener entre sus manos un instrumento como ese, anhelan expresar sus sentimientos bajo aquellas cuerdas pero desafortunadamente la vida es tan injusta que permite que seres como tú tengan algo que no les pertenece.**_

_**-¿Por qué eres tan duro conmigo¿Por qué me dices cosas tan horribles sin siquiera conocerme?**_

Preguntaba Kagome con lágrimas en los ojos, mis palabras la habían herido demasiado pero ese llanto provocó más mi enojo.

_**-Sólo he dicho la verdad, si eso te perturba lo siento, ya deberías darte cuenta que lo que has perdido jamás regresará a ti y si continuas con tu actitud tan vacía lo mejor será que no sigas insultando a la música.**_

Di media vuelta cerrando con violencia la puerta, no era mentira lo que le decía, al parecer ella seguía aferrada al recuerdo de un violín que ahora yo poseía. En otro momento quizás se lo hubiera devuelto si ella no estuviera mostrado ese tipo de vulnerabilidad pero ahora pensaba en jamás devolvérselo hasta que Kagome aprendiera a superar sus obstáculos ¿Pero quien era yo para darle lecciones? No soy su familiar mucho menos su amigo, pensándolo bien yo no tenía derecho a criticarla de esa manera, después de todo era su problema y no mío, pero aquel rostro cuando ella mantenía sus ojos cerrados mientras intentaba coordinarse con el violín no podía olvidarlo, era un semblante único furia y catástrofe, tristeza y desconsuelo. Mi corazón se había exaltado de gran manera con solo verla y ahora simplemente me fue imposible olvidarla durante el resto del día.

_**-¿En quién piensas Inuyasha?**_

Preguntó el abuelo cuando me encontraba limpiando unos libros en su negocio.

_**-En nadie en especial…**_

Respondí con aburrimiento.

_**-No cabe duda que las mujeres pueden volver loco a un hombre con facilidad…**_

_**-No, ella no me vuelve loco lo que pasa es que… ¡Oiga cómo supo que yo pensaba en una mujer!**_

Exclamé asombrado ya que sin saberlo caí en el juego del anciano.

_**-Esa mirada lo dice todo Inuyasha, me di cuenta porque es la primera vez que veo ese rostro lleno de incertidumbre, varias veces te llamé y te encontrabas totalmente perdido en tus pensamientos es por eso que fue fácil darme cuenta que había una mujer de por medio.**_

_**-Y yo que pensé que nadie se daría cuenta pero… en realidad lo que me preocupa es cómo puedo sacarla de mi cabeza, lo que menos deseo es pensar todo el día en ella…**_

_**-Inuyasha es fácil sacar a una mujer de la mente pero, una vez que se instala en el corazón jamás podrás borrarla ni de tu mente y mucho menos de tu alma, deberías preguntarte mejor en qué lugar se encuentra ahora ¿En tu cabeza o en tú corazón?**_

Difícil pregunta… ¿Dónde se encontraba ella¿Sólo en mi mente? Si, debía de ser sólo en mi cabeza pero también recordé la forma en que mi corazón se sobresaltaba cuando la veía ¿Kagome había llegado a mi corazón?

_**-Hijo ¿Por qué te niegas a reconocer eso que sientes?**_

_**-Me niego porque es un sentimiento que no me gusta y que siempre he tratado de evitar, la gente se vuelve loca por culpa del amor y no quiero que eso me pase, no me gustaría convertirme en su títere.**_

_**-Así que tienes miedo de enamorarte…**_

_**-No es miedo, es precaución, las mujeres son demasiados peligrosas.**_

_**-Si, son peligrosas podría decirse que son el fuego encarnado, si uno se atreve a tocarlo por demasiado tiempo se quema… pero en mi opinión vale la pena quedar calcinado con su poder, poco a poco lo entenderás, el día que te enamores tú mismo te darás cuenta y recordarás mis palabras.**_

_**-No deseo enamorarme, no quiero…**_

_**-Lo siento Inuyasha pero creo que ya lo estás y ni tú mismo te has dado cuenta.**_

Finalizó el anciano dejándome boquiabierto ¿Enamorado yo? Eso no era posible porque Kagome no significaba nada para mi ¿O sí?

Cuando regresé a mi casa esta duda aún me calcinaba, es que simplemente yo no podía estar enamorado y menos de una niña tan torpe y débil como ella. Tenía que actuar de inmediato y desechar esta sensación, olvidar a Kagome, odiarla por perturbar mis pensamientos, si… odiarla, de lo contrario como dijo el anciano pronto se instalaría en mi corazón.

Aquella noche no pude dormir ni siquiera fui capaz de tocar el piano, no deseaba escucharme a mi mismo al desconocer lo que mis manos y sobre todo mi corazón eran capaces de interpretar, increíble que esto me ocurriera.

_**-Tu semblante es espantoso Inuyasha ¿Qué te ocurre?**_

Preguntó Miroku al día siguiente en la tarde. Ambos nos encontrábamos en su casa jugando video juegos pero extrañamente siempre perdía porque mi mente estaba en otro lugar.

_**-No pasa nada, sólo estoy cansado.**_

_**-Deberías descansar ¿Por qué mejor no te vas a tu casa? yo estaré bien y mi abuelo llegará en unas horas así que no es necesario que te quedes a cuidarme.**_

_**-Si regreso a mi casa me aburriré por completo, además nadie me espera y lo que quiero es estar ocupado en algo y dejar de pensar…**_

_**-Nunca te había visto tan aturdido ¿Puedo ayudar?**_

_**-Que más quisiera pero en esto nadie puede ayudarme.**_

_**-¿Se puede saber el motivo?**_

Dudé algunos segundos en responderle a Miroku, porque cuando se tocaba el tema sobre las mujeres el joven se emocionaba demasiado que cambiaba hasta de personalidad.

_**-Se trata de… una chica.**_

_**-¿Una mujer¿La conozco?**_

Preguntaba él insistente, los ojos casi se le salían de las cuencas.

_**-No.**_

_**-Que sorpresas me das Inuyasha primero lo de la chica del hospital y ahora esta, eres todo un Casanova.**_

_**-Se trata de la misma persona y yo no soy ningún mujeriego como tú.**_

_**-Vamos amigo para qué conformarse con una sola si puedes tener a las que quieras.**_

_**-Difiero de tu opinión querido amigo y en mi caso yo simplemente quiero olvidarla, no pretendo ningún tipo de relación.**_

_**-Eres muy extraño Inuyasha ¿No deseas la compañía de una mujer?**_

_**-Es lo que menos quiero, sólo provocan que pierdas la cabeza y el tiempo.**_

_**-Se te olvidó el dinero, siempre nos dejan desfalcados por culpa de sus caprichos.**_

_**-El dinero es lo de menos, ya te expliqué que sólo quiero deshacerme de su recuerdo ¿Conoces algún remedio o alguna táctica?**_

_**-No seas ingenuo para eso no existe cura y la única manera que puede existir creo yo, para que puedas olvidarla es con la ayuda de otra mujer pero por lo que veo eso a ti no te sirve.**_

_**-Si… tienes razón, de todos modos yo salgo perdiendo.**_

_**-¿Y ella conoce tus sentimientos?**_

_**-Afortunadamente no y no es mi intención que se entere, por lo que tengo entendido también siente cierta atracción por mí.**_

_**-¿Y cómo te enteraste¿La espías?**_

_**-No seas tonto, accidentalmente me enteré por su hermana desde ese día la noticia no ha dejado de dar vueltas en mi cabeza.**_

_**-No sería mala idea que lo intentaras, sólo para probar y de esa manera puedas aclarar tus sentimientos a lo mejor es sólo un capricho…**_

_**-Quizás sea un capricho pero tampoco me gustaría utilizarla.**_

_**-¡Arriba ese ánimo Inuyasha! Mejor vayamos con mi abuelo necesito estirar las piernas un poco, hace mucho tiempo que no salgo a respirar un poco de aire fresco.**_

_**-¿Estás seguro? No deberías esforzarte tanto…**_

_**-Tranquilo iremos despacio después de todo tiempo es lo que me sobra en estos momentos.**_

Respondió Miroku impaciente por regresar al exterior, tomó sus muletas cerramos con llave la casa y juntos comenzamos a caminar sin ninguna premura hasta la tienda del abuelo, no quedaba muy lejos de no ser así jamás hubiera permitido que mi amigo se esforzara tanto. En el camino platicábamos de cosas sin sentido, vivencias de la infancia, chistes y tontería y media que se nos venía a la cabeza, de esa forma el trayecto se haría mucho más corto y menos cansado.

Tardamos en llegar casi media hora, ya comenzaba a oscurecer y en cuanto Miroku miró su negocio familiar el rostro se le iluminó por completo. Por lo que pude ver a través de los vidrios había varios clientes así que nos apresuramos un poco para poder ayudar al anciano en lo que necesitara. Entramos, primero Miroku y posteriormente yo y alzar la vista me encontré con un escenario no muy agradable.

_**-¿Se puede saber que haces aquí Inuyasha¿Acaso nos estás siguiendo?**_

Reclamó molesto el tarado de Kouga.

_**-Mira inútil no tengo porqué darte explicaciones de lo que hago pero si te sirve de algo aquí trabajo y yo puedo andar donde me venga en gana, además no tengo intención de andar siguiendo a mocosos como tú…**_

Respondí molesto, Kouga intentó golpearme pero sus acompañantes lo detuvieron. Había una chica la cual no conocía pero a las otras dos si que las conocía, otra vez las Higurashi se interponían en mi camino.

_**-¡Pero cuanta hostilidad! Inuyasha… no deberías ser tan grosero con las damas aquí presentes…**_

Comentó Miroku repentinamente en tono amable, pero su reacción no se debía precisamente a que intentara defenderme o tranquilizar el ambiente hostil, más bien se debía a que el señor se encontraba coqueteando.

_**-Miroku si supieras lo que estas "damas" me han hecho no las defenderías.**_

Respondí con tono despreciable sin dejar de mirar a Kagome ya que mi intención era que se diera cuenta que yo no sentía otra cosa por ella mas que desprecio.

_**-No veo que mal pueden causar unos ángeles tan perfectos…**_

Insistió el coqueto, después ambos continuamos nuestro camino ignorando a los presentes. Nos encontrábamos ya detrás de los mostradores a lado de una pequeña mesa, ayudé a Miroku a sentarse en la silla y después nos dedicamos a ordenar una gran cantidad de papeles que se encontraban sobre aquel mueble.

_**-Veo que ustedes se conocen... supongo que asisten al mismo Colegio…**_

Decía el anciano, a pesar de estar ordenando los dichosos papeles mi oído se encontraba muy atento a la plática.

_**-Así es señor y le pido disculpas por la manera tan grosera en que mi amigo se ha comportado, nosotros nos retiramos…**_

Contestó con profunda vergüenza la otra chica desconocida.

_**-Disculpe señor… nosotros… buscamos un violín para mi hermana lo que pasa es que perdió en un accidente el instrumento que mi padre le heredó.**_

Intervino repentinamente Kikyou, claro, por qué otra estarían aquí, por fin Kagome se había animado a sustituir su viejo violín.

_**-Que pena haber perdido una pieza tan valiosa pero tengo un catálogo con lo mejor de estos instrumentos, están elaborados en una muy alta calidad, por supuesto que sólo son para personas con verdadero talento y me imagino que la señorita es una maestra en ese arte.**_

Comentaba el anciano con su habitual amabilidad y carisma y le extendió uno de los catálogos, pero no era un simple catálogo, se trataba únicamente de aquellos violines exclusivos no aptos para cualquier persona sólo para conocedores. Kagome comenzó a hojearlo miraba con suma atención cada una de las imágenes como si de esa forma esperara que el violín elegido se encontrara oculto entre los demás.

_**-¿Porqué no te decides por un violín eléctrico? Este blanco me agrada…**_

Decía Kikyou.

_**-No me agradan mucho esos violines siento que el sonido no es tan fino como el tradicional.**_

Respondió Kagome no muy convencida con la idea.

_**-¿No te agrada ninguno?**_

Preguntó el anciano un tanto angustiado por no poder complacer a su cliente.

_**-No es eso, todos son muy bonitos pero ninguno de ellos tienen lo que necesito.**_

Dijo Kagome un poco desesperada.

_**-¿Y qué es lo que necesitas?**_

Volvió a preguntar él.

_**-No sé, quizás es que no he podido desprenderme del recuerdo de mi antiguo violín, mi vida entera estaba unida a él y ahora que no lo tengo me es imposible encontrar un sustituto.**_

Su tono de voz había cambiado, denotaba tristeza, bajó su mirada como si de esa manera intentara recuperar su tan anhelado tesoro.

_**-Pequeña nunca encontrarás un sustituto, jamás podrás borrar el recuerdo del instrumento que te vio crecer como artista y te acompañó en tus logros, pero todo en esta vida tiene un ciclo y nada es eterno, ahora es cuestión de que encuentres un nuevo compañero que camine a tu lado en tus próximas metas.**_

Ojala yo hubiera utilizado aquella palabras del anciano ayer por la tarde cuando agredí a Kagome diciéndole que sólo era un fiasco en el ambiente musical, pero no pude y era imposible regresar el pasado.

_**-¡Quiero mi violín¿Acaso es pedir mucho? Lo necesito, el sólo escucharlo me vuelve loca.**_

Gritó Kagome histérica, vi como su cuerpo se desvanecía un poco, su hermana alcanzó a sostenerla y yo ya me encontraba en un abrir y cerrar de ojos cerca de ella.

_**-Kagome no me hagas esto, reacciona, no lo hagas no te duermas, escucha la música tu violín vive ¡Escúchalo!**_

Kikyou trataba de animarla para que no se desmayara y yo continuaba sin entender cuál era el problema o la causa de que Kagome se encontrara de esa forma.

_**-No puedo, lo perdí por tonta, soy una inútil, soy una vergüenza en la familia, ni siquiera soy capaz de tocar otro violín, he manchado la memoria de mi padre no soy tan buena como él, como artista soy un absoluto fracaso.**_

Sollozaba Kagome y yo sin poder ayudarla, se aferraba con fuerza al abrazo de su hermana. No entendía del todo la historia pero por lo menos ya sabía que ese violín era un regalo de su padre.

_**-Mi niña deja de ser prisionera del pasado, abre tu mente, el talento no te ha abandonado mucho menos tu querido padre, los dos están dentro de ti, no te encierres en un caparazón, sal al mundo explota al máximo ese talento que te distingue de los demás, has honor a lo que has perdido y lucha por esos recuerdos que tanto tiempo te hicieron feliz.**_

El anciano sabía actuar con mucho tacto con ese extraño don que podía lograr calmar una mente perturbada. Kagome secó sus lágrimas y volvió a mirar el catálogo, entonces noté que se detuvo a leer una página pero me encontraba lejos y no sabía cuál era el contenido.

_**-Kagome no me digas que ese es el que te gusta… ¿Ya viste el precio?**_

_**-Lo sé Kikyou yo jamás podría pagar una cantidad tan alta por esta obra maestra, ni siquiera vendiendo mi alma podría tenerlo entre mis manos.**_

Decía Kagome con desilusión ¿Que clase de instrumento tan caro le había gustado¿Por fin había encontrado a su próximo compañero? Después de eso escogió otro y aunque ella trataba de disimular yo sabía perfectamente que no se encontraba totalmente convencida.

_**-Le diré a mamá que lo pida para tu cumpleaños, al fin sólo falta una semana para ese gran día.**_

Decía Kikyou con gran entusiasmo.

_**-¿Kagome de verdad pronto será tu cumpleaños?**_

Preguntó con gran interés Kouga y yo comencé a enfurecerme mientras que el animal en mi estómago me imploraba que aplastara a ese sujeto.

_**-Pero que veo, una muchachita tan joven y tan linda no debería estar triste cuando se encuentra en vísperas de un día tan especial.**_

Intervino el abuelo que no se dejaba perturba por nada. Kagome notó que yo no podía evitar dejar de mirarla. Nuestros ojos se encontraron por unos instantes y me parecieron bellos con ese toque cristalino y melancólico, pero después de esos escasos segundos ella se volvió para mirar al abuelo…

_**-No es para tanto señor sólo es un día común y corriente que pasará inadvertido para todos.**_

_**-Quizás para ti pasará inadvertido Kagome pero creo que para mi no tanto.**_

Murmuré en mi interior sin siquiera razonarlo.

_**-¿Qué día cumples años?**_

Volvió a insistir el abuelo.

_**-El próximo jueves…**_

_**-¡Que bien! Veo que tienes mucha suerte, mira hace poco me llegaron unas cortesías para un evento ¿Te gustaría asistir?**_

_**-¿Un evento?**_

_**-Si, se trata de la obra maestra de Tchaikovsky… El Lago de los Cisnes, interpretada por el ballet de Kirov.**_

_**-¡Por supuesto que acepto!**_

Gritó ella emocionada, esa chica si que era demasiado vulnerable en un segundo podía encontrarse hundida en la tristeza y en otro se regocijaba de la alegría.

Desde mi llegada a la tienda continuamente llegaban al negocio invitaciones para eventos y algunas exposiciones de arte, cortesías que el abuelo ganaba por sus ventas, pero nunca supe cuál era la utilidad que el viejo le daba, por lo menos ese regalo sirvió para verla sonreír por primera vez desde el día en que la conocí.

_**-Entonces toma… son sólo tres boletos para la función nocturna, disculpa que no tenga más para que también tus amigos asistan, lo que pasa es que nosotros también asistiremos me refiero a mis dos nietos y yo por supuesto.**_

¿Dos nietos¿Se refería a mí? Este comentario logró que por lo menos algunos minutos me olvidara de Kagome por completo. Me sentía honrado de que el señor Ishida me considerara ya como parte de su familia. Mis abuelos tanto maternos como paternos ya habían fallecido cuado yo era un niño, por lo tanto no conviví mucho con ellos y no conocía el cariño que existía entre un abuelo y un nieto. Miré a Miroku y al anciano y por fin me di cuenta que en realidad eran mi verdadera familia, ahora ya contaba con un gran hermano y un abuelo excepcional.

_**-Bueno Kagome es mejor irnos, ya es muy tarde…**_

Decía Kikyou mientras miraba su reloj para después agradecer con una reverencia el regalo de cumpleaños de su hermana, Kagome y sus amigos hicieron lo mismo y cuando estaban a apunto de retirarse la puerta volvió abrirse y de inmediato una furia y un odio se hizo presente en mi, era Náraku. Reaccioné de inmediato y lo enfrenté sin ningún temor.

_**-¿Qué haces aquí miserable?**_

Grité molesto y con los puños cerrados, retándolo con la mirada.

_**-Tu mal carácter no mejora en nada Inuyasha, sólo vine a visitarlos, saber como están y también verificar si todavía continúan con su necedad de quedarse en este lugar.**_

Aquel hombre arrastraba sus palabras en un tono similar al siseo de una víbora que provocaba que mi ira aumentara considerablemente.

_**-Eso a ti no te importa Náraku, lárgate de una vez, suficiente daño nos has hecho…**_

Repliqué una vez más.

_**-¿Te refieres al accidente que le ocurrió a tu amigo? Yo no tuve nada que ver o quizás si, pienso que se me paso un poco lo mano pero no veo por qué te molestas aún sigue con vida…**_

_**-Eres un desgraciado si se te ocurre volver a lastimar a mi familia yo mismo te mataré…**_

_**-¿Tú familia? Inuyasha tus inútiles amenazas no me inquietan, un debilucho como tú, humillado por una mujer en batalla… no podría hacerme nada, no eres más que un insecto.**_

Esto ya era demasiado, ese engendro no volvería a humillarme más, si era necesario matarlo en este instante con mucho gusto la haría. Pero la voz de otra persona interrumpió mis intenciones.

_**-Te crees muy valiente al enfrentar a un hombre Náraku… pero eres un cobarde cuando se trata de una mujer…**_

Decía Kikyou con profundo odio y la mirada ennegrecida.

_**-Mi hermosa Kikyou no tengo idea de qué me hablas.**_

_**-Sólo dile a tu hermana que tiene una cuenta pendiente conmigo y que la próxima vez que nos enfrentemos pagará con su propia vida lo que le hizo a Kagome.**_

_**-No sé de que hablas, yo jamás intervengo en los asuntos de Kagura pero si te ha provocado algún mal yo mismo le daré su merecido.**_

_**-Eres un idiota, sabes perfectamente a lo que me refiero, así que los dos ya están advertidos, la próxima vez que nos veamos a la cara espero que tengan un poco de dignidad y no manden a otras personas en su lugar.**_

_**-Estás muy equivocada amor mío, yo jamás permitiría que alguien te tocara, tú me perteneces, eres mía y nadie se mete con lo que yo amo.**_

_**-Tus palabras me dan asco, me repugnas yo jamás me interesaría en un tipo como tú preferiría estar muerta.**_

_**-Tu desprecio es lo que me hace amarte más, eres la única mujer que se ha enfrentado a mí sin ningún temor, eres digna de mi amor.**_

_**-Ya cállate basura, no quiero volverte a verte ni mucho menos cerca de mi hermana, si es necesarios tomar la vida de ustedes dos para protegerla con mucho gusto lo haré.**_

_**-Eres valiente Kikyou… Inuyasha deberías de agradecerle a la señorita el haberte salvado, si ella no estuviera presente ustedes ya estarían muertos.**_

Náraku se dio media vuelta ignorándome por completo. A todos nos dejó un muy mal sabor de boca miré a Miroku que se encontraba detrás de su abuelo, su mirada lo decía todo, estaba aterrado y fui de inmediato a su auxilio ni siquiera me di cuenta cuando los demás salieron.

_**-¿Te encuentras bien?**_

Pregunté preocupado.

_**-No mucho, es sólo que ver a ese sujeto me perturbó.**_

Decía mi amigo con voz débil.

_**-Miroku te ves muy pálido regresemos.**_

_**-Si creo que necesito descansar.**_

_**-Pediré un taxi, los tres iremos a mi casa, no estaré tranquilo si regresan los dos solos a su hogar, no quiero que ese tipo les haga daño.**_

Ninguno de los dos se opuso a mi decisión y al poco rato ya nos encontrábamos en casa. Miroku y su abuelo se instalaron en dos habitaciones diferentes. Mi amigo no había pronunciado palabra alguna, se encontraba perdido en sus propios pensamientos y lo mejor era dejarlo solo para que pudiera descansar.

_**-¿Hasta cuándo esa familia dejará de molestarnos?**_

Pronunciaba con desesperación el abuelo cuando nos encontrábamos sentados en la sala. Sus manos se mostraban más temblorosas que antes y no dejaba de mover sus piernas.

_**-Usted también necesita descansar, si Miroku lo ve así se preocupará más.**_

_**-Lo se pero… hay momentos en que siento que exploto, las desesperación y la angustia no me dejan dormir, día a día vivo con el miedo latente de que algo más grave le pueda ocurrir a mi nieto.**_

Que podía decir yo, ninguna palabra era lo suficientemente fuerte como para tranquilizar a una persona tan perturbada.

_**-Inuyasha… si algo me pasa prométeme que estarás a lado de mi nieto.**_

_**-No es necesario que me lo pida, siempre estaré con ustedes en las buenas o en las malas y deje de pensar en barbaridades a ustedes no les ocurrirá nada, algún día Náraku pagará por todo el mal que ha hecho.**_

_**-Hay momentos en que pierdo las esperanzas y pienso que lo mejor es darles lo que ellos piden.**_

_**-No lo haga, no les de el gusto hasta que nosotros sepamos qué es lo que buscan de aquel lugar, si es algo material nos lo llevaremos y les dejaremos el negocio. Por lo menos nos quedaremos con la satisfacción de que no se quedarán con aquello que tanto anhelan.**_

_**-Se dice fácil pero ellos son muy poderosos y aunque nos escondiéramos en el fin del mundo nos encontrarían.**_

_**-No hay que adelantar conclusiones, desde mañana buscaré el tan dichoso secreto y ya después veremos.**_

_**-Has madurado mucho desde el día en que te conocí.**_

_**-¿Usted cree? **_

_**-Si, cuando llegaste tu vida no tenía un sentido concreto mucho menos un objetivo pero ahora todo ha cambiado en ti, sé que tú lo has notado.**_

_**-Ya me había percatado de mi cambio pero hay momentos en que yo mismo de doy miedo y no se si esté haciendo lo correcto.**_

_**-Haces lo correcto muchacho, mientras aprendas las inclemencias de esta vida y te levantes siempre harás lo correcto para ti.**_

Después de eso ambos nos retiramos a nuestras habitaciones a descansar y recuperar fuerzas para enfrentar con valor lo que viniera el día de mañana.

Me limitaba a dar vueltas y vueltas sobre mi cama, pensando en tantas cosas que me aturdían por completo y me impedían conciliar el sueño como yo quisiera, en primera me preocupaba Miroku, su entusiasmo y ganas de vivir se habían desvanecido en un segundo por culpa de ese hombre, mi amigo se vio tan afectado emocionalmente que me angustiaba quizás más que cualquier cosa. El abuelo también me preocupaba ya que desde el incidente he notado que ya no goza de la misma salud que antes, ahora se muestra más cansado, ojeroso, mucho más delgado, distraído y demasiado angustiado por el bienestar de su nieto y la tercera cosa que de sólo recordarla provocaba que mis entrañas se retorcieran de la impotencia y la desesperación era Náraku ¿Hasta cuándo llegaría el día de mi venganza? Si el muriera todo se solucionaría pero no, el destino era tan injusto que aún permitía que ese ser inmundo continuara con vida. Recordé aquellas lágrimas de mi amigo sufriendo por la pérdida de sus padres, era más que necesario actuar cuento antes y buscar la manera de estropearle la vida, hacerlo sufrir por el resto de sus días, con una muerte lenta y llena de absoluta agonía ¿Pero cómo lograrlo? Esa era mi mortificación, había tantas cosas que analizar que el más mínimo error derrumbaría por completo mis esperanzas. Me hundí más en mi cama dejando que poco a poco el sueño se apoderara de mí, hasta que por fin perdí por completo la noción de la realidad.

Una voz tierna y suave me despertó a la mañana siguiente, era Kaede que me avisaba que el desayuno ya estaba listo. Cansado y con un fuerte dolor de cabeza me levanté con desánimo. Bajé al comedor sin siquiera bañarme. Miroku ya se encontraba ahí pero no el anciano.

_**-¿Y el abuelo?**_

Pregunté sin siquiera dar los buenos días a mi amigo ya que la ausencia del señor me había sorprendido.

_**-Salió muy temprano me dijo que tenía que ver a un cliente en las afueras de la ciudad y que regresaría hasta en la tarde al negocio.**_

Contestó Miroku que con desgana mientras pinchaba con los palillos su fruta picada.

_**-¿Cómo te sientes?**_

Pregunté con normalidad mientras me sentaba a su lado.

_**-No muy bien, me duele la cabeza y me siento algo intranquilo.**_

_**-¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?**_

_**-Si, me gustaría que tú y yo atendiéramos el negocio, estar encerrado me enferma; además aún tenemos que juntar el dinero para pagarte la deuda del hospital.**_

_**-Ya les dije que no es necesario, y aunque lo junten no voy aceptarlo.**_

_**-¡Por dios Inuyasha no seas tan soberbio al menos déjanos un poco de dignidad!**_

Gritó mi amigo encolerizado si apartar su vista de mí. Yo me quedé estupefacto por su actitud jamás me había hablado en ese tono.

_**-No entiendo… ¿Que te pasa?**_

_**-Pasa que no es necesario que nos humilles con tu dinero, tenemos un honor que cuidar y no por el hecho de carecer de bienes puedes pisotear nuestro orgullo, ya te dije que te pagaremos y esa es mi última palabra, si insistes en no aceptarla hasta aquí llegó nuestra amistad…**_

Después de eso Miroku se levantó sin probar un solo bocado.

En otro momento quizás me hubiera levantado y golpeado a mi amigo por su actitud tan infantil pero preferí no seguir con su juego y mucho menos cuestionarlo por su repentino carácter, comprendí que se encontraba alterado y que necesitaba descargar toda su frustración en alguien.

_**-¿Ocurrió algo joven?**_

Pregunto Kaede sorprendida.

_**-No es nada déjalo ya se le pasará.**_

_**-Que pena… ni siquiera probó bocado.**_

_**-¿No ha comido?**_

_**-No joven desde ayer que llegaron en la noche su amigo no ha probado nada.**_

Ahora su berrinche provocaba que el señor se mal pasara con la comida ¿Qué pretendía? En su estado lo único que lograría es desmayarse en cualquier momento por no ingerir alimentos, su alimentación y sus terapias eran vitales para una pronta recuperación. Miroku se encerró en su habitación y sólo salió para avisarme que ya se encontraba listo para irse. Una hora después ambos nos encontrábamos en la tienda de instrumentos. Miroku seguía sin dirigirme la palabra y yo trataba de no presionarlo, aunque continuamente lo mantenía vigilado en espera de que algo malo ocurriese, ya que su semblante era pálido y ojeroso, caminaba con mucho más lentitud que antes y sus manos se mostraban muy temblorosas.

_**-Iré al almacén Inuyasha.**_

_**-¿Necesitas algo? yo puedo traerlo…**_

_**-No, yo puedo solo…**_

Acto seguido desapareció si dejar huella ¿Qué necesitaba de ese lugar? Ahí sólo se encontraban un montón de cajas vacías apiladas, no existía otra cosa. La campanilla sonó y una señora de cabello oscuro y largo apareció ante mí. Era muy simpática, delgada y de tez clara. Al instante otra silueta apareció detrás de ella y me sorprendí.

_**-Buenas tardes.**_

Saludó la señora con cortesía y una sonrisa en el rostro mientras que yo trataba de sobreponerme por la impresión de ver a Kagome.

_**-Disculpe joven… ¿Se encontrará el dueño de este establecimiento?**_

Preguntó ella sacándome de mis pensamientos.

_**-No se encuentra, pero con mucho gusto la atenderé yo.**_

Respondí en tono amable evadiendo a toda costa la mirada de Kagome.

_**-Muy amable de tu parte, lo que pasa es que deseaba agradecerle las atenciones que ha tenido con mi hija.**_

_**-Si gusta puede esperarlo no creo que tarde mucho, salió desde la mañana y no ha de tardar en regresar, pueden tomar asiento en aquellas sillas.**_

_**-Muy bien lo esperaremos.**_

Ambas se sentaron en unas sillas que se encontraban cerca de la entrada. La señora tomó una revista y comenzó a leerla mientras que Kagome continuaba con su habitual actitud tímida y miedosa. Al parecer aquella señora se trataba de su madre, se parecían bastante, ahora comprendía de dónde Kagome había sacado su belleza ¿Pero que cosas digo? Mejor opté por regresar al almacén para acomodar unos productos que habían llegado hace dos días. Entrando me encontré con que Miroku buscaba algo entre las cajas.

_**-¿Ocurre algo?**_

_**-Nada sólo estoy buscando algo… ¿Llegaron clientes?**_

_**-Si pero dicen que esperaran al abuelo.**_

_**-Bien.**_

_**-¿Miroku en serio te sientes bien?**_

_**-Ya te dije que si y déjame en paz Inuyasha.**_

Protestó Miroku con su misma actitud de la mañana. Tomé lo que necesitaba y salí del lugar. Mi amigo y su arrebato de cólera ya me estaban preocupando. Comencé a sacar los panderos que se encontraban dentro de aquellas cajas, tratando de que mi mente se olvidara por completo de que algo malo ocurría, lo presentía y aun así trataba de que esa sensación desapareciera.

Un fuerte golpe se escuchó, varias cosas cayeron en el almacén, me sobresalté al escuchar el grito de amigo. Cuando entré al lugar había demasiadas cajas tiradas en el suelo y Miroku se encontraba debajo de todas ellas.

_**-¡¡Miroku¡¡Miroku!!**_

Grité desesperado removiendo todas aquellas cajas.

_**-¡Dónde está el teléfono hay que llamar una ambulancia!**_

Preguntó una voz, aquella señora y Kagome ya se encontraban a mi lado asustadas.

_**-Cerca del mostrador.**_

Contestó sin darle importancia mientras trataba de voltear a mi amigo boca arriba para que pudiera respirar. Kagome me ayudó a recostar su cuerpo en el suelo. Miroku se encontraba inconciente.

_**-Soy un imbécil no debí dejarlo solo, sabía que se desmayaría en cualquier momento.**_

Me reproché con furia por no prestarle la debida atención ¿Y si la caída traía consecuencias más grandes? Por mi culpa mi amigo se encontraba en peligro…

_**-Tranquilízate la ambulancia llegará pronto, él está bien.**_

Comentó Kagome en un tono tan superficial que me molestó demasiado.

_**-No puedo tranquilizarme, Miroku no está bien, si supieras por lo que ha pasado no estarías diciendo tonterías.**_

Respondí de manera agresiva porque en efecto, esa niña no tenía ni la más remota idea del estado de salud de Miroku.

_**-La ambulancia viene en camino… ¿Sabes dónde puedo localizar a otro de sus familiares?**_

Decía la señora que hacía acto de presencia nuevamente.

_**-No sé, la única familia que tiene somos nosotros, su abuelo ya se tardó demasiado.**_

¿Porqué tenía que ocurrir esto cuado me encontraba totalmente solo¿Y ahora que podía hacer? La dichosa ambulancia tardaba demasiado, mi paciencia sobrepasaba los límites y el abuelo aún no llegaba. Como le había dicho a la señora, por el momento yo era el único familiar que podía hacerse responsable de Miroku. El servicio de paramédicos demoró más de lo que yo podía tolerar. Estaba muy preocupado, dentro de aquella habitación tan pequeña, caminando de un lado a otro, tronándome los huesos de las manos como si de esa forma lograra controlar mis nervios. No supe cuantos minutos más pasaron que en realidad me parecieron una eternidad. La ambulancia por fin llegó y los paramédicos montaron a Miroku inconciente en la camilla y de inmediato lo subieron al vehículo y cuando estaba apunto de subirme uno de los camilleros me detuvo.

_**-Lo siento muchacho no puedes ir, necesitamos a una persona mayor que se haga responsable del chico.**_

Decía aquel hombre que fulminé con la mirada dispuesto a golpearlo en cualquier momento.

_**-Pero yo soy su amigo su familia no está.**_

Reclamé enfurecido.

_**-Lo siento no puedes subir, tendrás que esperar a que sus familiares regresen.**_

Maldije en voz alta a ese sujeto, estaba tan encolerizado que si no hubiera sido por la oportuna intervención de la madre de Kagome en estos momentos se encontraría despedazado.

_**-Yo iré con él soy amiga de la familia…**_

_**-Está bien… suba…**_

El paramédico aceptó de mala gana la compañía de la señora.

_**-Kagome tú quédate aquí, regresaré por ti después, no quiero que salgas de este lugar ¿Entendido?**_

Ordenó ella a su hija.

_**-Si, avísame si me necesitas.**_

Respondió Kagome. Las puertas de la ambulancia se cerraron y al instante arrancó a toda velocidad. Tanto ella como yo continuamos parados a mitad de la calle y yo sin poder descargar mi furia y sobretodo mi impotencia por no poder estar a lado de Miroku cuando más me necesitaba. Ansiaba golpear, sino lo hacía me volvería loco por completo y mi víctima fue un pobre árbol grande y viejo que tuvo el infortunio de encontrarse conmigo en el momento menos indicado. Comencé a golpear la corteza con todas mis fuerzas imaginándome que el tronco era mi peor enemigo, en mi furia implacable no existía el menor sonido, no había vida a mi rededor, todo era silencio y soledad mientras que mi cuerpo me exigía despedazar a mi presa; pero un abrazo cálido me alejó de aquel mundo nefasto lleno de oscuridad.

_**-¡Detente por favor!**_

Gritó Kagome mientras que con sus brazos me rodeaba para sostenerme las manos a manera de que ya no continuara con mi explosivo ataque.

_**-No hagas eso, necesito desquitarme con alguien y no quisiera lastimarte.**_

Respondí en tono áspero y molesto porque esa chiquilla había estropeado mis intensiones.

_**-Tú no vas a lastimarme, lo sé, ven entremos para que pueda curarte las heridas.**_

Su voz me tranquilizó un poco, ella no se mostraba asustada por lo sucedido, cualquier persona al ver aquella escena debería estar invadida por el pánico pero ella no, simplemente me tomo del brazo y yo la seguí muy confundido y aturdido por su reacción. Ya nos encontrábamos en el interior de la tienda, me preguntó dónde se encontraba el botiquín de primeros auxilios, le indiqué el lugar. Segundos después Kagome tomó una silla y se sentó frente a mí. Abrió el maletín saco algunas cosas y después mojó un poco de algodón con alcohol y con delicadeza comenzó a curarme. No me había percatado del estado tan deplorable de mis manos, se encontraban raspadas y sangrantes pero sencillamente mi cuerpo no percibía ningún tipo de molestia y dolor. Esas heridas eran insignificantes comparadas con lo que sentía en mi interior.

_**-No es necesario que hagas esto, yo puedo solo…**_

Replique malhumorado porque lo que me menos necesitaba en esos momentos era tenerla cerca.

_**-Lo sé pero no puedo irme de este lugar.**_

Decía ella ignorando por completo mi molestia.

_**-¿Necesitas de tu hermana para poder caminar y salir de este lugar? Puedes llamarle cuando quieras…**_

Comenté con burla con la única intención de molestarla y que se fuera.

_**-¿Qué es lo que te he hecho¿Por qué eres así conmigo? No entiendo que satisfacción encuentras al jugar conmigo…**_

Su respuesta me dejó aturdido por completo, Kagome había actuado de una manera muy diferente a lo que yo me esperaba. Su tono denotaba molestia y sobre todo reproche, ella tenía razón al reclamarme por la forma en cómo la trataba pero no podía evitarlo ya que continuaba negándome a lo que sentía por su persona, necesitaba apartarla de mi cuanto antes.

_**-Yo no estoy jugando contigo.**_

Respondí evitando su mirada al igual que ella lo hacía conmigo al continuar curándome las manos.

_**-¿De verdad? A mi me parece que no, siento que te diviertes haciéndome sufrir, me has hecho demasiado daño lastimándome en dónde más me duele, quizás mi carácter sea muy débil pero eso no te da derecho a tratarme como si fuera una debilucha, me juzgas sin siquiera conocerme, te burlas de mi desgracia sin saber por todo lo que he pasado desde el día en que nací. . ¿Crees que a mi me gusta que todo el mundo me proteja¿Crees que me gusta estar enferma? No Kurosaki, serás muy fuerte pero ni siquiera tienes idea de lo que es estar dormida involuntariamente para después despertar y encontrarte con que ya han trascurrido días o semanas. Tú que sabes lo desagradable que es que todo el mundo te esté vigilando a cada paso que das, no soy libre soy prisionera y daría lo que fuera por hacer lo que yo quisiera aunque sea por un solo un día… **_

Permanecí callado sin responder a sus reproches, deseoso de que todo esto terminara y ella se fuera cuanto antes porque no quería saber más de su vida ya que eso significaba que me involucraría más con Kagome, pero el destino me jugaba una mala partida y pareciera que sus intenciones eran muy distintas a lo que yo deseaba.

_**-Kurosaki si tanto te desagrada mi presencia te pediré que no me molestes, tus palabras lastiman demasiado, yo no entiendo porqué desde el día en que llegué a esta ciudad el destino o la casualidad nos ha unido, a mi no me agrada eso, incluso me da miedo encontrarme contigo porque no sé lo que serás capaz de decirme, espero e incluso ruego, para que esta sea la última vez en que tú y yo nos encontremos…**_

_**-No puedes evitarlo, somos vecinos y asistimos al mismo Colegio…**_

Respondí con cierto sarcasmo.

_**-Pero podemos ignorarnos, con eso me vasta, desde ahora fingiré que no existes así como tú lo harás conmigo.**_

_**-No es necesario ser tan extremista…**_

¿Cómo podíamos evitar un contacto si siempre nos encontrábamos por todos lados? Eso es lo que yo en realidad quería y para mi fortuna ella también estaba de acuerdo, pero por qué en lugar de haber respondido "buen idea" o "es lo mejor para los dos", tenía que salir con la tontería de que la solución no debería ser tan exagerada al grado de ignorarnos.

_**-Y que quieres que haga si tú sólo te la pasas molestándome.**_

Insistió ella por mi fallida y mal intencionada respuesta.

_**-¿Lo dices por lo que ocurrió el primer día en que nos conocimos y por el incidente en el aula de música?**_

_**-Si por eso, aquellas dos ocasiones bastaron para que me hicieras sentir la peor persona del mundo y que no valgo la pena.**_

_**-¿Mis palabras provocaron que te alteraras el día de ayer?**_

Pregunté sorprendido, ahora entendía porque ella denotaba tanta tristeza en su rostro, en parte era por la pérdida de su violín y otro poco por todas las cosas tan bizarras que pronuncié ese día.

_**-Me lastimaste como nadie lo ha hecho.**_

_**-Lo siento no fue mi intención.**_

En ese momento hubiera deseado pedirle disculpas por todo, pero las palabras no se desprendían de mi boca con facilidad, sentía que mi cuerpo temblaba por los nervios de tenerla tan cerca.

_**-Ya no importa, el daño ya está hecho y gracias a ti he derramado muchas lágrimas.**_

_**-Discúlpame no se que me pasa, ni yo mismo entiendo porque me comporto así contigo, quizás porque me gustaría que fueras una persona más fuerte, no me agrada que dependas de lo demás.**_

_**-Pero si dependo o no es mi problema, nosotros no somos nada así que no entiendo porque tanta preocupación hacia una persona que apenas y conoces.**_

_**-Tienes mucha razón empezamos muy mal y ya me estoy hartando de esta situación.**_

_**-¿Y que tal si intentáramos tratarnos con más cordialidad?**_

¿Más cordialidad¿Qué pretendía?.

_**-¿Te refieres a una amistad?**_

Pregunté con mucha ingenuidad.

_**-Es una palabra muy fuerte, no suelo emplearla en cualquier persona.**_

Respondió Kagome con seriedad, afortunadamente no era lo que me esperaba, por un segundo llegue a pensar que ella declararía su fijación en mí pero no, tal pareciera que Kagome deseba más que nadie deshacerse de lo que sentía, un deseo que ambos compartíamos.

_**-Pienso igual no todas las personas son dignas de portar ese don pero podríamos ser compañeros.**_

Contesté con más frialdad, dejando en claro que mis intenciones sólo podían llegar hasta ahí, en un simple compañerismo.

_**-Creo que si, esa es la palabra más adecuada.**_

Decía ella.

_**-Higurashi…**_

_**-Dime…**_

_**-¿Podría saber por qué te perturbó tanto perder tu violín?**_

_**-Es un recuerdo de mi difunto padre.**_

_**-Hace algún tiempo me enteré que había fallecido y nunca me imaginé que me encontraría con sus hijas.**_

Recuerdo que hace unos años cuando me encontraba en Italia, mi padre me había comentado de la muerte de un famoso violinista japonés, por lo que supe su fallecimiento fue trágico y repentino, papá decía que era una gran pérdida para el mundo de la música y realmente no entendía por qué siempre me acordaba de este suceso y más ahora, que conocía a sus hijas.

_**-Suele pasar, pero ya estoy acostumbrada aunque sinceramente hay situaciones en las que no puedo adaptarme.**_

_**-No entiendo.**_

_**-Será mejor que te cuenta toda mi vida para que al menos puedas comprenderme un poco.**_

Kagome comenzó a narrarme su escalofriante vida, la forma en cómo había ocurrido aquel accidente en donde su padre perdió la vida; el tiempo que ella permaneció dormida en el hospital y después, las dos terribles enfermedades que desarrolló.

_**-¿Entonces tu familia no detectó la narcolepsia hasta tres meses después?**_

Pregunté él algo intrigado.

_**-Así es, siempre me quedaba dormida en clases, casi no prestaba atención a la escuela, me sentía muy débil. Al principio los médicos pensaron que era una depresión y desnutrición porque me encontraba triste e inapetente, pero conforme avanzaron los estudios descubrieron cuál era mi enfermedad, es muy raro que se presente en una edad tan temprana, los médicos opinan que si no hubiera sufrido una experiencia tan terrible quizás la enfermedad se manifestaría mucho después.**_

_**-¿Y ahora cómo es que te mantienes despierta?**_

_**-Gracias al sin número de medicamentos que tomo principalmente vitaminas pero créeme ya estoy harta, pero si no los tomo mi enfermedad podría avanzar más, al grado de no poder permanecer despierta cinco minutos, por eso es que mi hermana y mi madre me cuidan tanto y nunca me dejan sola, tienen miedo de que yo desfallezca en cualquier lugar y que ponga en riesgo mi vida.**_

_**-¿Todo eso te ocurre cuando tienes emociones muy grandes?**_

_**-Sólo cuando algo me entristece o me perturba, como el día en que nos conocimos, tenía miedo de que mi hermana te despedazara porque la conozco perfectamente y sé lo que es capaz de hacer.**_

_**-Ahora entiendo por qué te protege tanto.**_

Yyo que pensaba que mi vida era nefasta y me encuentro con la sorpresa de que hay personas que han sufrido más que yo. Me quejaba siempre del abandono de mi padre y sus regaños pero ahora que conocía la vida de esta muchacha comprendí que mi existencia no era del todo terrible ya que sinceramente no me gustaría estar en el lugar de Kagome. La miré, ella había permanecido unos segundos mirando a través de la ventana, con aquellos ojos oscuros y melancólicos, su tristeza se hacía notar más que otros días, el haber hablado de su vida debió de ser un gran esfuerzo para ella. Después de ese pequeño lapso Kagome terminó de vendarme las manos y nuestras miradas se cruzaron, por un instante sentí una gran necesidad de besarla y estrecharla en mis brazos pero al darme cuenta que era una locura preferí mirarme las manos y evitar a toda costa estos desagradables impulsos.

_**-No lo haces tan mal aunque todavía te falta algo de experiencia…**_

Comenté sin mirarla o de lo contrario cometería una tontería.

_**-Que amable de tu parte… y ya que estamos más en confianza me gustaría saber por qué ese hombre los persigue.**_

_**-¿Te refieres a Náraku? Bueno no lo sé a ciencia acierta yo tengo poco de llegar del extranjero, cuando conocí a Miroku y su abuelo el problema ya llevaba bastantes años, pero ninguno de nosotros sabe el porqué.**_

_**-¿Entonces tú no eres familiar de ellos?**_

_**-No, soy sólo un amigo de Miroku, de hecho es mi único amigo, cuando llegué a Japón fue la única persona que no huyó con mi carácter y desde ese entonces ha estado a mi lado.**_

_**-¿Y que fue lo que ocurrió¿Por qué tiene tantas lesiones?**_

_**-Náraku lo mandó a golpear, le tendió una trampa y sus secuaces lo emboscaron, pudo haber perdido la vida pero de milagro se salvó, estuvo casi un mes en coma y apenas lo dieron de alta la semana pasada.**_

_**-No puedo creer que ese hombre sea tan maligno, también a nosotras nos hizo daño, por eso es que nos encontramos en el hospital aquella vez, al parecer la hermana de ese tipo quiso vengarse con Kikyou y también mandó a unos sujetos a que la apuñalaran, afortunadamente mi amigo Kouga llegó para rescatarnos, le debemos la vida y estoy muy agradecida con él.**_

_**-¿De verdad crees que ese niño sea un héroe?**_

Pregunté con sarcasmo mirándola detenidamente. Por lo que pude darme cuenta Kikyou no le contó la verdad acerca de que no fue ese bueno para nada quién las rescató sino yo, me hubiera gustado que esa emoción y esa sonrisa con la que Kagome se expresaba así de su salvador fueran para mi, ella me seguía mirando con curiosidad.

_**-No entiendo porqué lo dices…**_

_**-Por nada en especial.**_

Me volví a mirar las manos y comencé a moverlas un poco, ya comenzaba a sentir las consecuencias de mi furia, no es que doliera mucho pero no me agradaba tenerlas así.

_**-Creo que no podré tocar en algunos días.**_

_**-¿Tocar¿A que te refieres? **_

_**-El piano, no creo poder tocarlo en un par de días con estas heridas.**_

_**-¿Tú tocas el piano?**_

_**-Si.**_

_**-Entonces tú eres…**_

_**-La persona que escuchas todas las noches, si creo que soy yo…**_

_**-¡No puedo creerlo¿Tú?**_

_**-¿Tiene algo de malo?**_

_**-No para nada, lo que pasa es que pensé que se trataba de una persona mayor alguien con mucha experiencia para tocar de esa forma…**_

_**-No se a que te refieres con eso, yo sólo toco lo que siento, no creo que sean melodías del otro mundo…**_

_**-¿Y de quienes son esas melodías?**_

_**-De quien más… son mías yo las compuse, aunque mis padres siempre me dicen que son deprimentes, pero yo opino lo contrario.**_

_**-Si son algo tristes, pero muy bellas.**_

_**-Son sólo mis sentimientos...**_

Concluí sin prestar atención a su asombro. Después de eso se escuchó la campanilla, el abuelo había llegado de lo más tranquilo. En un segundo lo abordé y comencé a relatarle lo sucedido. El semblante del anciano palideció y me dio la impresión de que desfallecería en cualquier instante.

_**-¿En dónde está?**_

Preguntó angustiado.

_**-No lo sé, todo fue tan rápido que ni me di cuenta de a dónde lo llevaron, la señora Higurashi lo acompaña.**_

Contesté avergonzado por no haber sido útil esta vez.

_**-Llamaré al móvil de mi madre, no se preocupe su nieto está en buenas manos y nada malo le puede ocurrir.**_

Respondió Kagome mientras llamaba a su madre. La llamada entró y entonces el abuelo comenzó a hablar con la señora, apuntó en una libreta la dirección del hospital, por lo visto no había ocurrido nada grave porque de inmediato su semblante mostró tranquilidad. Colgó la llamada y me pidió que llevara a Kagome a su casa mientras que él se adelantaría al hospital. Obvio que esta idea no me agradó en absoluto estaba demasiado preocupado por mi amigo que sentía remordimiento por haberme olvidado completamente de él cuando conversaba con Kagome.

El anciano salió al igual que nosotros dos, cerró el establecimiento le dije que no tardaría en llegar y después me encaminé junto con Kagome a su casa. Durante el camino no volví hablar, mi mente ya se encontraba muy alejada de Kagome.

_**-Kurosaki no es necesario que hagas esto yo puedo irme sola, tú deberías estar con tu amigo él es la persona que más te necesita en estos momentos.**_

_**-Aunque quisiera no puedo dejarte sola, Náraku ha estado rondando por aquí y no me agradaría que intentara algo contra ti, si algo te pasa tu familia me mataría, no quiero meterme en problemas…**_

_**-Entonces vayamos juntos a verlo…**_

_**-¿Te refieres a Miroku?**_

_**-Si.**_

_**-Higurashi… ¿Hablas en serio? Si lo haces tu madre se molestará.**_

_**-Tienes razón pero… no me gusta verte así…**_

_**-Lo siento pero no voy a provocarte más problemas, además ya es hora de que estés con tu hermana, la tienes que cuidar, esa herida que le hicieron no es para menos y no creo que deba andar sola tanto tiempo…**_

_**-¿Y Cómo sabes que Kikyou tiene una gran herida?**_

_**-Me lo imaginé, sabiendo cómo Náraku trató a Miroku no creo que tenga compasión por una mujer…**_

En efecto, yo era la estupidez encarnada, cómo se me ocurrió haber dicho eso, no pude evitar manifestar mi nerviosismo por mis tonterías, Kagome se daría cuenta de la verdad.

Llegamos pronto a su casa, nos despedimos y salí corriendo a toda velocidad de aquel lugar escapando de esa manera de la presencia de Kagome.

Al llegar a la avenida principal tomé un taxi y le indique el destino. Media hora después descendí del vehículo en un hospital diferente al anterior donde Miroku había estado. Era mucho más pequeño y más modesto. Entré por Urgencias y busqué al abuelo, no había tanta gente como en el anterior así que fue sencillo encontrarlo acompañado de la señora Higurashi.

_**-¿Cómo está?**_

Pregunté al abuelo.

_**-Estable, sólo fue un desmayo a causa de una fuerte baja de presión, en estos momentos están esperando a que se estabilice para poderlo dar de alta.**_

_**-¿Pero no sufrió ningún daño por la caída?**_

_**-En lo absoluto Inuyasha, afortunadamente no fue nada grave.**_

_**-Que bien.**_

_**-En un momento podemos verlo, así que no te preocupes.**_

Que alivio, en verdad Miroku si que era muy resistente, deseba hablar con él y preguntarle qué era lo que le molestaba de mí. Me senté a un lado del abuelo que continuaba hablando con la señora de temas que en realidad no captaban un mínimo de mi atención. Pasaron dos horas eternas llenas de aburrimiento hasta que por fin un médico llamó al abuelo, él se levantó dejándome solo con la señora Higurashi.

_**-Muchas gracias…**_

Comentó repentinamente la señora.

_**-¿Disculpe?**_

Pregunté confundido.

_**-Por haber ayudado a mis hijas.**_

_**-No sé de que habla…**_

_**-Lo sabes muy bien, creo que no es necesario que te lo recuerde.**_

Me imaginé que se refería a la vez que ayudé a Kagome en el hospital y cuando Kikyou se lastimó en el colegio.

_**-No tiene nada que agradecer después de todo yo lastimé a su hija hace unos días por si no lo recuerda.**_

_**-Claro que no me olvidado de ese penoso incidente pero Kikyou también tuvo la culpa principalmente, ese niña pierde las cabeza cuando se trata de su hermana, a veces pienso que ella es más madre que yo.**_

_**-No diga eso, es lógico que se cuiden, son hermanas.**_

_**-¿Y tú no tienes hermanos?**_

Callé por algunos segundos pensando que podía responderle.

_**-No tengo hermanos soy hijo único.**_

De nuevo negaba a mi propia sangre, una cosa es que la trágica historia de Sesshomaru me conmoviera un poco y otra muy distinta a que de la noche a la mañana comenzara a sentir un cariño de hermano, después de todo ya no compartíamos el mismo apellido, siempre vivíamos lejos así que no existía ningún lazo que me uniera a él, ahora simplemente se había convertido en un profesor fastidioso.

_**-¿Y tus padres?**_

Volvió a preguntar la señora.

_**-Hace unos días tuvieron que viajar a Italia por un asunto de negocios…**_

_**-¿Viajan mucho?**_

_**-No, viven en ese país, también yo habité en ese lugar desde que era muy pequeño hasta hace unos meses cuando decidieron mandarme a estudiar a Japón.**_

_**-Que bien, para haber vivido tantos años en Italia tu japonés es muy fluido y claro. Mi esposo y yo también estudiamos en Italia, fue una época muy bonita pero han pasado demasiados años… que no me atrevo a ir.**_

Los ojos de la señora se entristecieron, sabía perfectamente cuál era la razón, aquel lugar le recordaba a su difunto esposo y debía de ser muy duro para ella ¿Y por qué me platicaba estas cosas si apenas y me conocía?

_**-De seguro pensarás que soy una ridícula por platicarte esto, disculpa.**_

_**-No se preocupe señora no me molesta en absoluto.**_

Era muy agradable platicar con ella y sinceramente en cuestión de actitud ninguna de sus hijas se parecía a ella. El abuelo dejó de platicar con el médico y se dirigió hacia nosotros.

_**-Inuyasha ¿Podrías esperarme un momento aquí? tengo que ir por Miroku, ya está dado de alta.**_

_**-Si claro ¿Quiere que le ayude?**_

_**-No es necesario hijo muchas gracias.**_

Poco después, cuatro personas se encaminaban para tomar un taxi. Miroku continuaba callado sin decir una sola palabra. Seguía viéndose pálido, no permitió que nadie le ayudara, él solo subió al vehículo como pudo, yo lo miraba con tristeza que otra cosa podía hacer.

Por fin llegamos a su casa y pasó lo mismo, Miroku se negó a aceptar ayuda y fue directo hacia su habitación, sabía perfectamente que su intención era que lo dejáramos solo pero esta vez siguiendo mis impulsos lo seguí le gustara o no. Cerré la puerta, él se instaló en su cama y se acostó, me seguía ignorando. Permaneció unos segundos callado, dio media vuelta para darme la espalda y luego de eso:

_**-Perdón…**_

Murmuró suavemente.

_**-No me tienes que pedir perdón de nada, lo único que quiero es que te tranquilices y no vuelvas a hacer otra rabieta de ese tipo, me asustaste Miroku.**_

_**-Lo sé pero es que estaba tan confundido, me sentía tan impotente y poco hombre cuando Náraku apareció de la nada, sentí rabia por no poderme vengar y darle su merecido.**_

_**-Ya habíamos hablado de eso, sabes perfectamente que ese sujeto está al tanto de tu estado y simplemente quiso aparecer para atemorizarte.**_

_**-Si, puede ser que tengas razón pero me es imposible contenerme y lo peor es que me desquité contigo diciéndote todas esas tonterías.**_

_**-Que no es nada, es más ni siquiera quiero recordarlo porque ese no eras tú.**_

_**-Posiblemente si era yo, es decir quien habló fue mi parte oscura y para serte sincero me dio miedo.**_

_**-No te preocupes eso llega a pasar en algún momento, te lo digo porque a mi me ocurre muy seguido por si no te habías dado cuenta.**_

Miroku soltó una leve sonrisa y esta vez se volvió para mirarme.

_**-¿Sabes? Cuando me encontraba en el almacén pensé en buscar eso que tanto busca Náraku, me imaginé por un momento que por fin podría deshacerme de él pero nunca me imaginé que un montón de cajas me causarían tantos problemas.**_

_**-Me asustaste mucho con tu caída pensé que te habías vuelto a lastimar la cabeza, me costó mucho trabajo cargarte, pesas mucho.**_

_**-Lo siento, no recuerdo eso perdí la conciencia.**_

_**-Es lo mejor, de todos modos ese tipo de recuerdos no son muy agradables.**_

_**-¿Qué te ocurrió en las manos?**_

Preguntó él con interés.

_**-No es nada me raspé cuando quité las cajas.**_

_**-¿De verdad?**_

_**-Si.**_

_**-No te creo ¿Te peleaste con Náraku?**_

_**-No, él no tuvo nada que ver con lo que me pasó.**_

_**-Entonces dime la verdad.**_

_**-Bien como quieras, cuando te subieron a la ambulancia el paramédico no me dejó ir contigo, estaba tan enojado con ese tipo que necesitaba golpearlo pero la señora Higurashi intervino y evitó que lo agrediera pero como no podía calmar mi furia comencé a golpear el tronco de un árbol y por eso me lastimé las manos.**_

_**-Todo por mi culpa.**_

_**-No es tu culpa es sólo que aún no puedo contener mis arranques de furia mis padres dicen que es neurosis.**_

_**-Pienso lo mismo, pierdes la cabeza con facilidad eso no es bueno.**_

_**-Si tendré que trabajar en ello.**_

_**-Oye Inuyasha cambiando de tema… ¿Recuerdas a esas chicas de ayer?**_

_**-¿Ellas que tienen que ver?**_

_**-Me gustaron, en especial la que pidió el violín.**_

_**-¡¡¡QUÉ!!!**_

Exclamé molesto fulminándolo con la mirada y él se empezó a reír.

_**-Con qué mis sospechas han sido confirmadas... ¡INUYASHA KUROSAKI ESTÁ CELOSO!**_

_**-¡Yo no estoy celoso!**_

_**-¿Y entonces por qué la molestia?**_

_**-No entiendo a dónde quieres llegar…**_

_**-Mas bien a dónde pretendes llegar tú con esa joven.**_

_**-Yo no pretendo nada.**_

_**-¿De verdad? A mi me pareció lo contrario, desde el momento en que llegamos no dejaste de estar al pendiente de su conversación con mi abuelo, según tú acomodabas los dichosos papeles y ni cuenta te diste que algunos estaban al revés o que sólo eran basura, varias veces te hablé pero tú ya estabas en otro mundo.**_

_**-¡Eso es mentira!**_

_**-Claro que no, te digo la verdad, Inuyasha entiende… esa mujer te trae loco ¿Es la misma de la cual me habías platicado la otra vez?**_

_**-Si es ella.**_

_**-Entonces no veo cuál es tu problema, es muy hermosa además se ve que es buena persona aunque en realidad para ser tan joven pienso que es una chica llena de tristeza y soledad.**_

_**-Si lo sé, no necesitas decírmelo hace mucho tiempo que me di cuenta por eso es que…**_

No pude terminar mi frase y sentí que los colores se me subían a la cabeza.

_**-Por eso es que te gusta, porque no es la típica señorita de quince años que piensa que el mundo es color de rosa, que se emociona con cualquier cursilería y que es amante de las historias románticas o que se prepara para conseguirse el mejor de los maridos y convertirse en una gran esposa y madre.**_

_**-Vaya que descriptivo eres Miroku, yo no lo hubiera dicho mejor… ¿Pero qué ese no es el tipo de mujer que a ti te agrada?**_

_**-No estamos hablando de mí sino de ti Inuyasha, así que porque no te haces un favor y aceptas que te estás enamorando…**_

_**-¿Enamorado? El abuelo también me dijo lo mismo ¿Tú lo crees?**_

_**-No lo creo, estoy seguro, Inuyasha quizás ella sea la chica que tanto has esperado, alguien diferente.**_

_**-Pero es que yo nunca he esperado a una mujer en mi vida.**_

_**-No pierdes nada con probar y vivir esa experiencia sino te agrada puedes retirarte y seguir con tu anhelada soltería.**_

_**-¿Y cómo pretendes que le confiese que me gusta? Nunca lo he hecho…**_

_**-¿Nunca has tenido novia? Es una broma…**_

_**-No es broma, nunca me he declarado a una mujer ¿Por qué crees que me cuesta trabajo ordenar mis sentimientos?**_

_**-Nunca me lo imaginé de ti, con ese porte de chico enigmático y solitario deberías de tener a las mujeres a tus pies.**_

_**-Si lo sé pero es que ninguna de esas niñas mimadas y superficiales me interesa.**_

_**-Me sorprende de ti Inuyasha, eres una persona demasiado directa simplemente díselo en la primer oportunidad que tengas, no pierdes nada y si dices que a ella no le eres indiferente las cosas pueden resultar bien.**_

_**-Quizás pero tengo miedo.**_

_**-Ya inuyasha, tranquilo mejor duerme, platícalo con tu almohada y listo.**_

Cambiamos del tema porque la cabeza comenzaba a punzarme, a Miroku lo que ahora le preocupaba era le Escuela. Tuve que ofrecerme para asistir al día siguiente y pedir los apuntes ya que si obtenía una baja calificación perdería su beca y se vería en la necesidad de cambiarse a otro Colegio y volver a recursar año. La puerta corrediza se abrió era el abuelo.

_**-Muchachos creo que ya es hora de comer…**_

Comentó con una sonrisa.

_**-Si abuelo enseguida iremos.**_

Acto seguido el señor se retiró mientras que yo ayudé a Miroku a levantarse para irnos a la cocina. Al abrir la puerta un agradable olor a comida invadió mi olfato.

_**-Huele delicioso no pensé que el abuelo se esmerara tanto cocinando.**_

Comentó Miroku embriagado con aquel aroma.

_**-No hijo te equivocas no fui yo, la señora Higurashi amablemente se ofreció a cocinar para nosotros.**_

En ese momento la señora salió con dos charolas en las manos, nos sonrió y ambos le devolvimos el saludo.

_**-Por lo que se no has comido nada jovencito, alguien tan apuesto como tú tiene que estar muy sano para poder conquistar a las chicas.**_

Comentaba ella entusiasmada refiriéndose a Miroku.

_**-Tú también Inuyasha ¿Si puedo llamarte así?**_

_**-Si claro, no hay problema.**_

_**-Te ves cansado.**_

_**-No se preocupe señora ya se me pasará.**_

_**-Si en cuanto decida declarársele a una chica sus problemas terminaran.**_

_**-¡Miroku cállate!**_

Exclamé molesto fulminándolo con la mirada esta vez se había excedido demasiado con su comentario.

_**-Vaya con que se trata de una mujer, bueno Inuyasha te deseo la mejor de las suertes, eres muy guapo no dudo que la chica que has elegido te acepte, lo que daría porque mis hijas tuvieran un novio así.**_

¡Esto no me podía estar pasando! En verdad que esa señora no tenía idea de que era precisamente una de sus hijas la que me interesaba y lo peor que me considerara un novio "ideal".

_**-Bueno chicos es mejor que se sienten o este banquete se va a enfriar.**_

Comentó repentinamente el anciano sacándome de aquel gran apuro.

_**-Miroku, no podemos sentarnos todavía, tenemos que lavarnos las manos.**_

Comenté arrastrando las palabras porque sólo se trataba de un pretexto para poder alejarnos de la mesa.

_**-Tienes razón, enseguida volvemos.**_

Ambos nos encaminamos al baño, primero entró Miroku pero antes de que cerrara la puerta entre yo también.

_**-¡Oye que te pasa espera tu turno Inuyasha!**_

_**-De verdad que eres un animal ¿Cómo se te ocurrió decir eso frente a la señora?**_

_**-No veo por qué te enfadas a ella no le interesa ese tipo de comentarios pronto lo olvidará ya verás.**_

_**-¿Qué no le interesa? Inútil por si no lo sabías ella es la madre de aquella chica, le acabas de revelar que es precisamente su hija Kagome la que me tiene así.**_

Miroku palideció todavía más de lo que ya estaba, sus ojos parecían enormes platos, su semblante se tornó un tanto bobo al tener su boca abierta de la impresión. Tardó varios segundos en reaccionar.

_**-Perdón no fue mi intención discúlpame.**_

_**-Ya olvídalo ya no se puede hacer nada, ahora si está decidido jamás me declararé a Kagome.**_

_**-Amigo lo siento, además no seas tan extremista.**_

_**-Que pena, ya está decidido "amigo" ahora menos que nunca le diré a Kagome lo que siento.**_

Y salí molesto de aquella habitación dejando a Miroku solo, pero algunos pasos después tuve que regresarme por él para ayudarlo. Después de eso nos sentamos y ambos permanecimos en absoluto silencio mientras que el abuelo y la señora continuaban platicando de lo más alegres.

Los alimentos en otro momento me hubieran parecido deliciosos pero con el coraje que acababa de tener se convirtieron en amargos y agrios. La hora de la comida terminó por fin y Miroku y yo nos volvimos a enclaustrar en su habitación mientras que los señores continuaban platicando en la sala.

_**-Inuyasha lo siento.**_

_**-Ya tranquilízate no es para tanto después de todo no se perdió nada.**_

_**-¡Claro que si! Por mi culpa esa chica jamás sabrá tus sentimientos.**_

_**-De verdad Miroku, ya no importa.**_

El remordimiento carcomía a mi amigo, su intención no había sido tan malévola como yo pensé en su momento, era lógico que él no supiera quién era la señora, ya nada se podía hacer.

_**-Miroku ¿Puedo quedarme hoy en tu casa?**_

_**-Claro que si ya sabes que esta también es tu casa.**_

Había dos razones importantes para no regresar a mi propia casa, la más importante era porque me preocupaba que Miroku y su abuelo permanecieran solos y la segunda que no quería toparme con Kagome por el resto del día. Lo mejor era dejar las cosas como estaban ya mañana sería otro día.

Ya era de noche, para ser exactos las 23:30 cuando dejé a Miroku sólo para que se durmiera, salí de la habitación y me encontré con la sorpresa de que la señora aún no se iba.

_**-¿Miroku ya se durmió?**_

Preguntó el abuelo.

_**-Si ya se durmió por fin.**_

Respondí en tono aburrido mientras me sentaba junto al abuelo.

_**-Ha sido un día largo y cansado ¿Por qué no te vas a dormir tu también Inuyasha?**_

_**-No tengo sueño abuelo.**_

_**-Ya veo… por cierto el violín que me diste a reparar ya esta listo ¿Lo quieres ver?**_

_**-¡No!**_

Exclamé asustado al mismo tiempo que me incorporaba de mi asiento sorprendiendo a los presentes con mi reacción.

_**-Quiero decir… en este momento no… no estoy de ánimos, mejor otro día.**_

_**-¿Tocas el violín Inuyasha?**_

_**-Sólo un poco, mis padres me obligaron de niño a que aprendiera a tocarlo pero sólo se lo básico.**_

_**-Entiendo, mi hija Kagome ¿La recuerdas? Es una gran violinista, toca precioso mucha gente me ha insistido en que participe en concursos o incluso ha recibido ofertas para las mejores escuelas de música, pero ella no ha querido, dice que no le gusta llamar la atención.**_

Otra cosa que Kagome y yo compartíamos, a ninguno de los dos nos gustaba llamar la atención con nuestras habilidades, yo también desde niño recibí un sin número de invitaciones para concursos y Colegios de prestigio pero siempre me negué. Mi padre siempre dijo que no le agradaba que derrochara mi talento, que yo podía ser un famoso pianista el mejor del mundo, pero eso sinceramente no me interesaba, tocaba el piano por gusto no para ser recordado en la historia. Eso de recibir aplausos y elogios me fastidiaba por completo.

Una hora después el abuelo pidió un taxi para que llevara a la señora a su casa yo me ofrecí a llevarla pero ella se negó. Nos despedimos con un saludo de manos y después desapareció junto con el vehículo.

_**-Es una mujer muy agradable, lástima que tenga que pasar por tantos problemas, sus hijas están enfermas y su esposo muerto, pobre…**_

_**-Si es una pena, pero quién dijo que la vida era justa.**_

_**-Así es.**_

_**-Abuelo… quiero preguntarle algo.**_

_**-Dime.**_

_**-Cuál fue el violín que le gustó a esa chica de ayer.**_

_**-Ahh te refieres a ese, es un violín carísimo quizás sobrepase los dos millones de euros.**_

_**-¿Y cómo podría conseguirlo?**_

_**-¿Hablas en serio? Es mucho dinero Inuyasha.**_

_**-No importa, lo quiero.**_

_**-Se subastará pasado mañana en Nueva York pero no creo que puedas participar por ser menor de edad.**_

_**-¡Diablos!**_

_**-Pero hay una manera, tengo un amigo que vive en Washington y se dedica precisamente a comprar instrumentos y obras de arte para después volver a subastarlas, por lo que sé él irá a ese evento.**_

_**-Por favor abuelo déme su número telefónico pagaré lo que sea, pero necesito ese violín en mis manos ya.**_

_**-¿Se lo regalarás a ellas?**_

_**-Si.**_

_**-Bien hablaré ahora mismo con él confío en que puedas tenerlo antes de su cumpleaños.**_

_**-Muchas gracias.**_

_**-¿Tanto la quieres Inuyasha?**_

_**-No sé, pero no puedo regresarle el violín ya inservible de su padre… por lo menos quiero sustituir su ausencia con un violín que sea de su agrado.**_

_**-Inuyasha nunca te había visto así, si dices que sólo la quieres no imagino lo que ocurrirá si de verdad la amaras.**_

_**-Si yo llegara amar abuelo quizás cavaría mi propia tumba.**_

_**-Eso dependerá de ti hijo.**_

Ambos nos retiramos a dormir, extendí un futón en la habitación de Miroku y ahí me recosté porque no pude conciliar el sueño por lo menos en las dos horas siguientes por pensar sólo en ella y cuando por fin logré cerrar mis ojos, la alarma de mi reloj me había despertado a las 6:00 AM, era hora de regresar a mi casa para bañarme y cambiarme. Dejé una nota avisando que iría a la escuela y que regresaría hasta en la tarde. Después salí de la casa, la mañana era un tanto húmeda y hacía un poco de frío algo normal en otoño. Al poco tiempo ya me encontraba en mi casa, Kaede me recibió con una gran sonrisa y como si me hubiera adivinado el pensamiento mi uniforme ya estaba listo al igual que el desayuno.

A las ocho en punto ya me encontraba entrando al Colegio con todo el desánimo posible. Entré al edificio principal y ahí estaba Kagome y su amiga al pie de la escalera platicando. Kagome me miró, yo la ignoré y evadí su mirada, lo único que hice cuando pasé cerca de ellas fue saludarlas:

_**-Buenos días…**_

Dije secamente.

_**-Buenos días**_

Respondieron ellas al unísono. Yo por el contrario continué mi andar hasta que Kagome me llamó…

_**-Disculpa Kurosaki… ¿Podría hablar contigo en el receso?**_

_**-Si… no hay problema.**_

Respondí extrañado ¿Qué era lo que quería hablar conmigo?

_**-Te veré en el jardín…**_

Decía ella más nerviosa.

_**-Bien…**_

Eso fue lo último que dije y continué hacia mi destino. Entré al salón de clases, como siempre el mismo bullicio y las mismas miradas de curiosidad al verme. Las siguientes horas no presté atención a las clases para variar. Me encontraba muy intrigado sobre cuál era la razón de que Kagome quisiera hablar conmigo; por momentos llegué a pensar que ella me declararía sus sentimientos pero eso no era posible porque ambos acordamos en sólo tratarnos con compañerismo, quizás ella sólo quería preguntarme sobre Miroku, si eso decía ser.

La campana sonó y de inmediato bajé al jardín, ella aún no llegaba, tuve que esperarla casi diez minutos hasta que por fin apareció, llevaba consigo dos almuerzos seguramente era el de su hermana y el de ella. Alcé la mano y le indique que me siguiera. Decidí que el mejor lugar para hablar era detrás de unos talleres.

_**-Creo que este lugar es bueno, aquí nadie molestará… y dime… qué es lo que quieres hablar conmigo.**_

Pregunté mirándola detenidamente, me di cuenta que ella se encontraba más nerviosa que otras veces, yo también lo estaba pero hacía lo imposible por ocultarlo.

_**-Quería preguntarte sobre la salud de tu amigo, me quedé muy preocupada con lo ocurrido ¿Ya se encuentra mejor?**_

Que bueno que sólo se interesara en preguntar por Miroku, después de todo, mi conclusión fue acertada.

_**-Si Higurashi no te preocupes, Miroku ya se encuentra mejor ese mismo día salió del hospital no fue nada, sólo sufrió un desmayo a causa de una baja de presión…**_

Respondí con elocuencia sin dejar de mirarla.

_**-¿Pero no sufrió daño con la caída de aquellas cajas?**_

_**-No porque estaban vacías, el peso no fue muy grande lo que a mi me preocupaba fue el golpe que se dio al momento de caer, pero mi amigo es fuerte así que mañana ya podrá regresar a clases.**_

_**-Me da mucho gusto… cuando lo veas… ¿Podrías saludarlo de parte de nuestra familia? Mi madre también se encuentra un tanto angustiada.**_

_**-Si lo haré, no te preocupes.**_

_**-Gracias Kurosaki, bueno me retiro y disculpa por haberte robado algo de tiempo.**_

_**-Descuida después de todo no tengo nada que hacer, no tenía nadie con quién platicar.**_

_**-¿No tienes más amigos?**_

Preguntó ella con incredulidad e inmediatamente mis actitudes cambiaron con esa pregunta tan molesta.

_**-No tengo más amigos… con Miroku me basta y me sobra.**_

_**-Perdón no quise incomodarte con mi comentario, discúlpame no fue mi intención interferir en tu vida personal es solo que… me… gustaría conocerte más…**_

Giré mi cabeza sorprendido, el corazón me brincaba, respiré hondo y traté de que mi semblante fuera lo más frío posible.

_**-¿Por qué lo haces?**_

Pregunté con curiosidad ¿Acaso ella deseaba confesarse?

_**-No me hagas caso… estoy loca… soy una tonta no debí decir eso…**_

Respondía ella con dificultad a causa de los nervios, noté que su cuerpo temblaba y entonces me acerqué a ella poco a poco. Kagome retrocedía temerosa de mi presencia hasta que una pared la obstruyó. Su semblante temeroso me agradaba, sus ojos se mostraban más cristalinos y oscuros que antes, Yo simplemente me dejé llevar por mis impulsos, con mi mamo derecha tomé su barbilla y le sostuve fijamente la mirada mientras me acercaba más a ella.

_**-No te atrevas…**_

Murmuró ella repentinamente con molestia.

_**-¿Por qué?**_

_**-No te acerques…**_

_**-¿Te doy miedo? Vamos Higurashi ¿Crees que no me he dado cuenta que yo no te soy indiferente?**_

_**-Eso es mentira…**_

_**-Claro que no, eres igual que todas las chicas en las escuelas donde he estado…**_

_**-No me compares, te crees todo un hombre jugando con los sentimientos de las jovencitas…**_

_**-Todas hacen lo mismo sólo las atraigo por el físico, sólo por eso…**_

_**-Que pena pero yo no soy así…**_

_**-¿En serio?**_

_**-No me importa lo que pienses de mí, sin conocerte, sin saber tu edad ni tu personalidad ya me agradabas, tu talento fue lo que me atrajo. Desde el primer día que llegué a esta ciudad te escuché y simplemente me enamoré de tus melodías y me preguntaba por qué alguien tan virtuoso vivía en extrema soledad esa es la diferencia entre las demás y yo, a mi no me interesa el físico así que no vuelvas a compararme con nadie te quedó claro…**_

Kagome me sorprendió con esa revelación, era la primera vez que alguien de verdad entendía mis melodías de esa forma y eso me emocionó en gran manera y la besé. Era mi primer beso el cual no duró mucho porque ella se separó inmediatamente propinándome una fuerte cachetada.

_**-¡Eres un idiota¡Me das asco¿Cómo te atreviste?**_

Gritaba ofendida, indignada y demasiado furiosa. Aquella bofetada si que me había dolido así que me froté la mejilla para aligerar un poco el dolor. Entonces la volví a mirar fijamente y comencé a reírme.

_**-Eres diferente Higurashi, lo he comprobado discúlpame…**_

_**-¿Disculparte¿Todo esto lo hiciste para corroborar tu desconfianza¡Eres un desgraciado¡Poco hombre¡Eres un maldito salvaje¡No sabes cuanto te detesto!**_

_**-No entiendo porqué te enojas fue sólo un beso sin importancia.**_

_**-¿Sin importancia dices¡Para mi era lo más importante! Ese beso estaba destinado para el hombre a quien yo amara y no para una basura como tú…**_

¡Grandioso! esta mujer cada vez me emocionaba más con su carácter, se veía tan linda con esa molestia fingida porque sabía perfectamente que si ella no hubiera deseado que la besara desde hace mucho tiempo hubiera corrido, pero no lo hizo, en el fondo también lo anhelaba tanto como yo, pero repentinamente su respiración comenzó ha agitarse y su cuerpo comenzaba a perder fuerza.

_**-¿Higurashi estás bien?**_

Pregunté preocupado mientras la sostenía antes de que cayera.

_**-No me toques…**_

Contestó con dificultad mientras me alejaba con sus manos.

_**-No cierres tus ojos Higurashi, perdóname, por favor, haré lo que quieras pero mantente despierta…**_

Le gritaba angustiado porque sabía que ese era el primer síntoma antes de que perdiera el conocimiento por completo. Yo no sabía si me escuchaba sólo veía como trataba de jadear aire mientras que mantenía su mano derecha firme en su pecho. Quizás le dolía y por mi estupidez ahora se encontraba así. Pasaron quizás dos minutos para que yo volviera hablar.

_**-Iré por ayuda por favor tranquilízate…**_

Insistí sobresaltado.

_**-No, ya estoy mejor, no necesito de tu ayuda…**_

Contestó con despotismo.

_**-Pero no puedo dejarte así…**_

_**-¡YA BASTA!**_

Gritó con lágrimas en los ojos, mientras que el corazón se me encogía por haberla hecho llorar.

_**-Kagome perdóname…**_

Era la primera vez que la llamaba por su nombre pero eso no le importó.

_**-Ya estarás contento, volviste a jugar conmigo ¿Y ahora qué harás? De seguro burlarte de mis enfermedades…**_

_**-¡Claro que no¡Yo no me he burlado de ti!**_

_**-No lo niegues te diviertes… así que ya déjame en paz.**_

_**-Estas equivocada, si te besé fue para comprobar que…**_

_**-¿Comprobar qué¿Qué soy una tonta, una chica fácil?**_

_**-No.**_

_**-¿Entonces?**_

_**-Quería asegurarme si esto que siento es verdad.**_

_**-¿Sentir¿Acaso eres humano?**_

_**-Escúchame por favor Higurashi, mi intención no ha sido jugar con tus sentimientos simplemente no quería equivocarme por eso te puse a prueba y me has demostrado ser sincera y muy diferente a todas las demás...**_

_**-Ahora resulta que el remordimiento te provoca tener cierta fijación hacia mi, no Kurosaki sencillamente no te creo a una mujer no se le trata de esa manera.**_

_**-¿Y cómo quieres que lo sepa si jamás he tenido una novia?**_

_**-Mientes…**_

_**-En serio, ni yo mismo se que es lo que siento, pero cada vez que te miro mi corazón se inquieta y siempre hago tonterías, te lastimo, te hago llorar y me siento mal por eso.**_

_**-Olvídate de mí Kurosaki, yo no existo, consíguete a otra persona a otra tonta que caiga en tus mentiras.**_

_**-No puedo y no quiero, simplemente no puedo olvidarte Higurashi…**_

_**-¿Qué dices?**_

_**-Me gustas… bueno eso creo… tu forma de ser, tu inocencia, tu personalidad tan cambiante…**_

Decía yo con dificultad la lengua se me trababa estaba, muy nervioso porque por fin le confesaba mis sentimientos.

_**-¿Por qué tendría que creerte?**_

_**-Porque es la verdad, dame una oportunidad, quiero demostrarte que mis intenciones son serias y que no estoy jugando contigo, si quieres puedes pedirle a tu hermana que me golpee hasta que tu odio hacia mí desaparezca.**_

_**-No es necesario y no podré acceder a lo que me pides, no puedo o mejor dicho no quiero…**_

_**-¿Por qué?**_

_**-Porque ni siquiera nos conocemos es más ni somos amigos, sólo nos hemos encontrado un par de veces…**_

_**-Eso para mi fue suficiente para darme cuenta de que eres especial Higurashi…**_

Ya estaba decidido sólo Kagome podía ser mi novia, ninguna otra mujer. Pero ella me ignoraba mientras trataba de levantarse sin aceptar mi ayuda.

_**-Dime qué es lo que piensas ¿Aceptas?**_

_**-¿Aceptar que?**_

_**-Ser mi novia… serías la primera te lo juro.**_

_**-Y que me importa ser la primera o la número mil, has perdido mi confianza y mi respuesta es NO, simplemente no puedes tomar por la fuerza algo que no está destinado para ti y tampoco te sientas tan seguro que puedes tener a tus pies a todas las mujeres que quieras por lo menos a mi no tenlo por seguro, ahora que lo pienso primero muerta antes que estar contigo.**_

Si que era difícil convencerla, quizás era más terca que yo al engañarse así misma negando lo que sentía. Se alejó sin decir nada más. Por otro lado yo la observé hasta que se perdió de mi vista, pude haberla seguido pero no era el momento porque sólo empeoraría las cosas. Suspiré hondo miré hacia abajo, aquellos desayunos aún permanecían en el suelo los tomé e impulsivamente los abrí, se veían deliciosos no pude resistir la tentación y los probé y cuando me di cuenta de lo que había hecho ambos recipientes ya estaban vacíos, la persona que había preparado esos alimentos era un genio en la cocina porque sabían deliciosos. Satisfecho tanto en el estómago como en lo emocional porque al fin pude expresar mis detestables sentimientos olvidé la Escuela y fui con Miroku.

_**-¿Quién te pegó en la cara Inuyasha?**_

Exclamó Miroku sorprendido, la mejilla aún me ardía por la bofetada. Me miré en un espejo pentagonal que se encontraba a la entrada de la casa y en efecto los dedos de Kagome aún continuaban marcados en mi rostro, en verdad que si tenía la mano muy pesada a pesar de su aparente condición.

_**-Esto amigo, sucede cuando besas a una mujer a la fuerza.**_

Respondí con total desgana.

_**-¡NO¿Te atreviste a besarla si su consentimiento?**_

_**-Digamos que de cierta manera si, aunque se perfectamente que ella sólo fingía indignidad, es obvio que en el fondo deseaba que la besara.**_

_**-¿Y qué es lo que te dijo?**_

_**-Que soy un poco hombre, que le doy asco, un salvaje y arrogante, en pocas palabras una bestia inmunda.**_

_**-Vaya, son demasiados adjetivos… ¿Pero por qué la forzaste de esa manera?**_

_**-Yo no la forcé si hubiera querido habría huido pero no, prefirió quedarse parada, te digo que ella también lo deseaba.**_

_**-Inuyasha es obvio que no sabes nada de mujeres y estoy de acuerdo contigo eres una bestia.**_

_**-¿Por qué lo dices?**_

_**-Por que lastimaste su orgullo, ese tipo de chicas anteponen ante todo su dignidad y sobre todo el ego, para ella fue un acto insultante que lastimó su amor propio seguramente piensa que ahora la consideras una chica fácil.**_

_**-¿Tu crees?**_

_**-Por supuesto, a las mujeres se les trata con dulzura y suavidad si es que las quieres tener a tus pies, pero veo que ese ideal no va contigo te gusta la fuerza bruta.**_

_**-No pude evitarlo, además me dijo que me odiaba porque ese beso estaba destinado para la persona que ella amara y no para mí.**_

_**-¿Lo ves? Quizás ella no siente nada por ti y tu malinterpretaste las cosas.**_

_**-Creo que si, por mi culpa estuvo apunto de desmayarse.**_

_**-¿En serio?**_

_**-Si, su furia era tan grande que casi se desvanece pero no aceptó mi ayuda y se fue, no sé cómo se encuentre ahora.**_

_**-¿Estas preocupado?**_

_**-Algo, pero no puedo ir a buscarla porque se pondría peor, creo que perdí esta guerra y en definitiva no fue nada agradable eso de las mujeres y su ego, no va conmigo.**_

_**-Que pena hermano que tu primera experiencia resultara un fracaso, pero no te desanimes hay muchas mujeres en este mundo.**_

_**-Olvídalo no quiero volver a pasar por esto.**_

_**-Como digas Inuyasha.**_

Poco tiempo después llegó el abuelo con una gran noticia, el famoso violín posiblemente estaría en mis manos muy pronto.

_**-Ya hablé con mi amigo y me comentó que efectivamente asistirá a esa subasta y que el costo ascenderá a medio millón de euros del precio subastado, esa es su oferta ¿Aceptas?**_

_**-Si, no importa.**_

_**-¿De qué hablan?**_

Preguntó Miroku confundido; tuve que explicar la historia con absoluta tranquilidad.

_**-¿Estás loco¡Cómo piensas regalarle algo así a una chica que te odia!**_

_**-No importa es algo que decidí, además ella no sabrá nada será un regalo anónimo y fin de la historia.**_

_**-Y según tú ya no dejarías que ninguna mujer te perturbara, pero bueno sabes lo que haces ya estas grande como para andarte cuidando.**_

Seguí conversando con el abuelo hasta que ya casi anochecía era hora de retirarme, en verdad no lo deseaba pero así tenía que ser. Me despedí con cierto pesar en mi ser en realidad era decepción o molestia quizás por haber sido tan bruto con ella y por todo lo que Miroku me dijo, lo mejor era dejar las cosas así.

Caminaba con pereza, con aire taciturno, seguramente mi semblante debía de ser deprimente, ahora confirmaba mi renuencia a conocer eso que llaman amor, era algo demasiado molesto y desagradable para alguien que gustaba de su libertad e independencia. Mis pies me conducían a ningún lugar, ahora atravesaba el parque para cortar camino y llegar pronto a mi casa pero un grito ensordecedor me detuvo.

_**-¡AYÚDENME!**_

Gritó una voz que se me hizo conocida corrí en esa dirección y entonces vislumbre dos siluetas bajo un árbol, había una mujer en el suelo forcejeando con un tipo que intentaba propasarse con ella y en cuanto vi el rostro de aquella muchacha enloquecí por completo.

_**-¡MISERABLE BASURA A ELLA NO LA TOQUES!**_

Tomé al sujeto de los hombros con absoluta violencia y descargué toda mi ira sobre él con golpes y patadas, deseaba despedazarlo, matarlo por haberla siquiera tocado. Deje de atacarlo cuando mi furia se percató de que ya estaba inconciente, aunque eso en realidad no me importaba. Miré a Kagome su rostro denotaba absoluto terror y por un segundo pensé que se desmayaría.

_**-¿Estás bien?**_

Pregunté preocupado. Ella permaneció en silencio, estaba aturdida.

_**-¿Te encuentras bien Kagome?**_

Volvió a insistir, vi como sus ojos se humedecieron y entonces me abrazó repentinamente.

_**-¡Inuyasha¡Tenía mucho miedo ese tipo me quería tocar!**_

Gritaba llena de angustia y dolor por esa terrible experiencia, por primera vez me llamaba por mi nombre, ahora que la tenía en mis brazos mi corazón revoloteaba de felicidad.

_**-No te preocupes estás a salvo yo estoy contigo, no dejaré que nadie te lastime te lo prometo.**_

Kagome me miró con sus ojos oscuros que a la luz de la luna parecían luceros resplandecientes, se acurrucó más en mi pecho como si de esa forma se sintiera más protegida, le acaricié su larga y sedosa cabellera negra.

_**-¿Dónde está tu hermana¿Por qué estás sola en este lugar?**_

Pregunté extrañado.

_**-Salí de mi casa quería estar sola y pensé que aquí estaría segura…**_

_**-Este lugar es muy peligroso en las noches no vuelvas hacerlo por favor…**_

_**-Lo siento…**_

Bajó su cabeza, como una niña a la que reprenden por portarse mal pero yo levanté su barbilla.

_**-No te disculpes fue un accidente, vamos te llevaré a casa…**_

_**-¿Y qué pasará con él¿Está muerto?**_

_**-Ojala lo hubiera matado se lo merece, sólo lo dejé con una gran cantidad de fracturas y no podrá levantarse en mucho tiempo, llegando a mi casa reportaré el incidente a la policía; este hombre va a pagar caro el haberse metido contigo…**_

_**-Gracias… pero ¿Qué hacías tu aquí? Acaso estabas…**_

_**-¿Siguiéndote? Despreocúpate no es lo que piensas es sólo que la casa de Miroku se encuentra cerca de aquí y el parque me queda de paso.**_

Demasiadas coincidencias en esta vida, nuevamente volvía a convertirme en héroe pero esta vez no me causaba ningún pesar al contrario, me sentía satisfecho por defender a una persona que apreciaba.

_**-Kurosaki… yo… yo… quería disculparme por lo que te dije en el Colegio la verdad creo que exageré, te traté muy mal y quisiera decirte que…**_

Interrumpí su cometario con un movimiento de mi cabeza…

_**-No digas nada, ya no importa yo fui el tonto…**_

_**-Pero…**_

_**-Es mejor irnos ya es muy tarde.**_

Para que seguir tratando de enmendar el pasado, había cometido un error el cual tuvo su efecto. Recogí las cosas de Kagome que se encontraban tiradas, había lápices de color, un cuaderno y una pequeña bolsa, todo se lo entregué en sus manos. Luego de eso tomé su cálida y temblorosa mano y comenzamos a caminar juntos hacia su casa. Evitaba mirarla por sobre todas las cosas, porque supuestamente me había jurado no volver a insistir sobre el tema ya que ella me había dado una respuesta y debía respetarla.

_**-¿Aún te duelen las manos?**_

Preguntó repentinamente Kagome sacándome de mis pensamientos.

_**-No mucho sólo pequeñas molestias que no afectaran mi vida, si hubiera tenido a ese sujeto del parque enfrente de mi el día de ayer créeme que ese pobre árbol no hubiera sufrido tanto pero bueno afortunadamente esa basura ya no dará más problemas…**_

_**-¿Por qué lo haces¿Por qué me ayudas?**_

_**-No se por que lo preguntas, ya conoces la respuesta.**_

_**-Pero yo aún no sé…**_

_**-No te preocupes no quiero que me respondas, todavía no es el momento, quiero que estés tranquila.**_

Noté un rubor en sus mejillas a pesar de la oscuridad de las calles, y aunque ella se encontrara tranquila ambos habíamos perdido la oportunidad de estar juntos.

_**-¿Oye tu preparaste ese desayuno?**_

Pregunté para cambiar de tema.

_**-No entiendo.**_

Respondió Kagome confundida.

_**-Me refiero a los desayunos que tiraste cuando platicamos, supongo que uno era tuyo y el otro era para mí ¿O me equivoco?**_

Pregunté a manera de sacarle la verdad cuando esa loca idea se me metió e la cabeza momentáneamente, nunca espere que la respuesta fuera afirmativa.

_**-Bueno en realidad era de Kouga pero él no asistió al Colegio así que a mi hermana se le ocurrió la idea de que si íbamos a platicar lo mejor era compartirlo.**_

Al escuchar el nombre de aquel tipo se me revolvió el estómago, así que Kagome ahora le preparaba los desayunos a ese inútil bueno para nada, por un momento sentí que apretaba fuertemente su mano pero no mostró ningún signo de molestia, el volver a ver su rostro me hizo olvidar mi malestar.

_**-Y yo fui un estúpido que desaprovechó la oportunidad… pero bueno ese es cosa del pasado aunque sinceramente disfruté mucho aquella comida, guisas delicioso Higurashi ¿Ya te lo habían dicho?**_

Comenté con una sonrisa y ella me la devolvió, me sentí feliz por verla sonreír por segunda vez.

_**-Te ves más bonita cuando sonríes.**_

Comenté provocando que se intimidara aún más. El trayecto me resultó tan corto que maldije la hora en que llegamos a su casa.

_**-Muchas gracias por todo y perdón por las molestias.**_

Dijo ella con tono tímido.

_**-No es nada, descansa.**_

Me despedí con un saludo en la mano di media vuelta y entonces…

_**-¡Espera Kurosaki!**_

Gritó repentinamente.

_**-Dime…**_

_**-¿Podrías cerrar tus ojos?**_

_**-¿Por qué razón?**_

_**-Por favor…**_

_**-Está bien.**_

La obedecí, cerré mis ojos y segundos después sentí que ella posaba sus manos en mis hombros, intenté abrir mis ojos pero no pude, un nudo en mi estómago comenzaba a molestarme pero después se tranquilizó al sentir el contacto de unos labios suaves y delicados. Kagome me besaba, yo la tomé de la cintura y continué con el juego. Era la primera vez que besaba a una mujer de esa manera, en realidad era una sensación extraña pero placentera, separamos nuestros labios sólo cuando el aire comenzó a faltarnos, abrí mis ojos la miré detenidamente, su rostro había cambiado completamente, notaba cierta coquetería en su mirada.

_**-Esa es mi respuesta…**_

Comentó con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, mi corazón se agitó más con la respuesta. Kagome por fin había aceptado ser mi novia.

_**-¿De verdad?**_

Pregunté incrédulo.

_**-Si, estoy segura.**_

La volví a besar tiernamente.

_**-Nos veremos mañana. Buenas noches.**_

Me despedí sin poder evitar sonreír.

_**-Hasta mañana.**_

Contestó ella, di media vuelta, giré mi cabeza para volverla a mirar de una manera incrédula, seguidamente continué con mi camino y entré a mi casa al igual que ella lo hacía en la suya.

_**-Buenas noches joven…**_

_**-Buenas noches Kaede ¿Todo bien?**_

_**-Si, su madre habló en la tarde dijo que mañana volvería a hablar.**_

_**-¿Te mencionó algo más?**_

_**-No, sólo eso.**_

_**-Bien, estaré en el Salón no quiero que me molesten por favor.**_

_**-Como usted diga.**_

Kaede se retiró mientras yo me enclaustraba en el Salón, dejé que permaneciera en penumbra no quería prender la luz porque la oscuridad siempre me ha ayudado a pensar mejor las cosas. Tumbé mi cuerpo sobre aquel sofá y así permanecí varios minutos hasta que se me ocurrió la idea de acercarme a mi piano. El sentir las teclas en mis manos me dieron vida y comencé a tocar una melodía que estaba completamente seguro que le agradaría a ella porque se trataba de la Apertura de esa obra que tanto le gustaba. Sabía perfectamente que ella me escuchaba y me imaginé su rostro sonriente y lleno de alegría. No tuve idea de cuanto tiempo duré tocando quizás hasta que me hube cansado o que simplemente esas notas lograran que Kagome durmiera profundamente.

Tuve que retirarme a mi habitación, me acosté sobre la cama sin taparme mirando fijamente el techo preguntándome a cada momento si había hecho lo correcto o si no me arrepentiría. Estas dos simples cuestiones no permitieron que durmiera con tranquilidad, la noche fue tan eterna que ya deseaba que amaneciera para verla.

En cuanto me di cuenta que los primeros rayos del sol comenzaban a asomarse me bañé y cambié para colocarme mi uniforme después de eso bajé, pero cómo era temprano Kaede aún no preparaba el desayuno puesto que no estaba en el comedor así que fui directo a la cocina.

_**-¡Joven no pensé que ya estuviera despierto!**_

_**-No te preocupes.**_

Dije mientras tomaba una silla y me sentaba en la pequeña mesa de esa habitación al mismo tiempo que observaba como Kaede nerviosa, preparaba los alimentos.

_**-No sabía que usted tenía que salir temprano disculpe por no tener el desayuno a tiempo.**_

_**-Ya te dije que no es nada además sólo me levanté más temprano no tengo que ir a ningún otro lugar.**_

_**-Pero no creo que se correcto que usted permanezca en la cocina yo le llevaré sus alimentos al comedor.**_

_**-Este lugar es más agradable que estar en ese gran comedor, desayunaré aquí junto contigo.**_

_**-Pero joven…**_

_**-Es mi última palabra Kaede.**_

Minutos después ambos nos encontrábamos desayunando con total tranquilidad.

_**-Perdone mi indiscreción pero… ¿Ocurrió algo ayer? Se ve diferente.**_

_**-¿De verdad?**_

_**-Si, es que hoy usted… está sonriendo.**_

Comentaba ella con timidez.

_**-Bueno en primer lugar quiero que me dejes de hablar con tanta propiedad, no me gusta y en segunda… realmente no me había percatado de mi semblante.**_

_**-Me da gusto verlo así…**_

_**-Kaede ¿En qué quedamos?**_

_**-Lo siento, pero es que es muy difícil.**_

_**-¿A Sesshomaru también lo tratas así?**_

_**-No, a él tampoco le gustaba que lo tratara con tanto respeto.**_

_**-Entonces no tienes opción porque yo insisto en que me llames sólo por mi nombre.**_

_**-Bien.**_

_**-Falta mucho todavía para ir al Colegio, me estoy desesperando.**_

Comenté mirando mi reloj porque ya ansiaba verla, no entendía el por qué de esta necesidad pero ahora sentía que Kagome ya era parte de mí.

_**-¿Puedo ayudarte Inuyasha?**_

Por primera vez Kaede me hablaba de tú y me sentí con más confianza.

_**-No creo pero gracias de todos modos aunque quisiera preguntarte algo.**_

_**-Dime.**_

_**-¿Es normal sentir tanto nerviosismo y temor cuando tienes a tu primer novia?**_

Kaede sonrió un momento y después me miró.

_**-Si es lo más normal, uno siempre se pregunta si será la persona correcta o si sólo es algo pasajero, lo único que puedo decirte es que vivas ese momento al máximo porque quizás el día de mañana todo pueda terminar, no te decepciones si no funciona, son experiencias de la vida que tienes que aprender.**_

Terminé mi desayuno agradecí a Kaede por haberme escuchado y después salí de mi casa, recargué mi cuerpo en la pared a esperar a que Kagome saliera faltaba media hora todavía pero no importaba, aún guardaba la esperanza de que saliera temprano y así fue a los diez minutos la puerta se abrió y la primera en salir fue Kikyou seguida de Kagome que aún no notaba mi presencia pero su hermana le comentó algo y de inmediato volteó a mirarme. Kikyou se despidió de ella y se alejó, tanto Kagome como yo nos quedamos parados sin decir nada, sólo nos miramos entonces ella avanzó hacia mi, cruzó la calle y me saludó con timidez.

_**-Hola…**_

Yo la miré con seriedad sin decir nada.

_**-¿Te sientes bien?**_

Preguntó un tanto sorprendida por mi repentina actitud.

_**-¿Qué es lo que quieres niña?**_

Pregunté con despotismo, ya que quería ver su reacción me gustaba ver su cara de sorpresa, no sabía porqué razón bromeaba de esa manera cuado yo nunca lo hacía pero Kagome era capaz de provocar en mi un sin fin de reacciones.

_**-Era una broma… no te preocupes… sólo quería ver que cara ponías.**_

Respondí con una sonrisa pero ella se mantuvo seria.

_**-Ah con que otra de tus pruebitas… debí imaginármelo…**_

Comentó molesta y muy ofendida adoptando una actitud de indignación total.

_**-¿Estás molesta? Perdóname soy un imbécil por favor no te enojes…**_

Mi bromita fue demasiado estúpida y ahora no sabía como enmendar el problema.

_**-Vamos… no me gusta verte así.**_

Dije a manera de contentarla y ella sonrió pícaramente devolviéndome la mirada.

_**-Eres un tontito claro que no estoy molesta pero tenía que vengarme después de lo que hiciste.**_

Sonreí y sin previo aviso la tomé de la cintura y comencé a besarla, necesitaba gustar del sabor de su boca, mi acción la tomó de sorpresa por completo porque al principio no aceptaba de tan buena gana mis besos pero después su boca cedió a mis deseos. Nos separamos y entonces la saludé como debí haberlo hecho desde un principio.

_**-Buenos días… ¿Dormiste bien?**_

_**-¡De maravilla! gracias por el concierto de anoche.**_

Respondió alegre y entusiasmada, el brillo de sus ojos era inexplicable y ahora que los veía ya no notaba su tristeza.

_**-No es nada sólo deseaba que pasaras una noche tranquila.**_

_**-Fue muy hermoso pero es mejor irnos o llegaremos tarde Kurosaki…**_

_**-¿Kurosaki¿Aún no puedes llamarme por mi nombre?**_

Pregunté sorprendido ¿Qué no me tenía confianza?

_**-Lo siento… es que es la costumbre… Inuyasha.**_

_**-Eso suena mucho mejor, bueno ya aclarado este asunto debemos irnos.**_

Tomé su mochila al igual que su mano y juntos comenzamos a caminar platicando sobre lo que ocurrió un día antes. Me explicó como fue que dio la noticia a su familia sobre nuestro repentino noviazgo.

_**-Que raro… y yo que me imagine que tu hermana tumbaría la puerta de mi casa por haberme atrevido a besarte.**_

Comenté porque eso es lo que pensé por algunos instantes y no comprendía del todo la actitud de Kikyou.

_**-Aunque no lo creas estaba muy contenta nunca la había visto así.**_

Decía a manera de convencerme de que su hermana no era el ogro que yo me imaginaba. Casi llegábamos a la entrada del Colegio cuando Kagome soltó repentinamente mi mano.

_**-¿Y ahora que pasa?**_

Pregunté sorprendido.

_**-Es que si nos ven tomados de la mano, comenzaran a murmurar y no me gusta.**_

_**-¿Te da vergüenza que te vean conmigo?**_

_**-¡Claro que no Inuyasha!**_

_**-¿Entonces? No veo cuál es el problema a mi no me importa lo que piense la gente eres mi novia y punto.**_

Concluí tomando de nuevo su delicada mano, mirándola fijamente.

_**-Tienes razón soy una tonta…**_

Sonrió y dimos el primer paso en la entrada. Ignoré del todo las miradas curiosas, nuestras ojos se volvieron a encontrar y sonreímos porque esa era la única manera de infundirle un poco de valor a Kagome y que de una vez por todas se dejara de preocupar por lo que ocurriera a su rededor. Entramos al edificio y en cuanto vio a su amiga la saludó.

_**-¡Buenos días Sango!**_

_**-Ho…hola Kagome.**_

Saludó ella asombrada al vernos tomados de la mano.

_**-Mira… te presento a mi mejor amiga ella es Natzume Sango.**_

Decía Kagome, yo por mi parte extendí mi mano con cortesía y nos saludamos.

_**-Sango te presentó a Kurosaki Inuyasha mi novio…**_

_**-¿Tu novio¡No puedo creerlo¿Desde cuándo?**_

_**-Desde ayer…**_

_**-Pues muchas felicidades y disculpa mi actitud Kurosaki pero es que esto me tomó por sorpresa…**_

Se disculpaba ella por aquel lapso de confusión, pero su semblante cambió totalmente y ahora me sonreía.

_**-No te preocupes es normal lo entiendo y lo mismo va a pasar con algunas personas más pero es algo que puedo controlar.**_

Respondí amablemente.

_**-Que bueno por ustedes… pero te advierto que si lastimas a mi amiga o la haces llorar yo misma te golpearé…**_

Comentaba Sango en tono autoritario, como una madre mandona, por un momento pensé que era Kikyou quien hablaba.

_**-Si claro, no te preocupes jamás la haré llorar…**_

Posé mi brazo sobre el hombro de Kagome para atraerla hacia mí y abrazarla.

_**-¡OYE INÚTIL SUELTA A KAGOME!**_

Grito repentinamente una voz que reconocí de inmediato, era el estúpido de Kouga. Sango se interpuso entre él y yo evitando que lo golpeara por haberme gritado.

_**-Déjalo en paz Kouga no está haciendo nada malo.**_

Insistía Sango tratando de controlar a su amigo, pero el muy tonto no entendía razones.

_**-¿Qué no está haciendo nada malo¡Está tocando a mi chica!**_

_**-¿Tu chica?**_

Miré sorprendido a Kagome ¿Acaso fueron novios y por eso estaba él tan molesto¿O es que estaba jugando con los dos al mismo tiempo?

_**-Tú y yo sólo somos amigos Kouga… no somos nada más…**_

Gritó Kagome sorprendida despejando mis dudas, comprendí que ese sujeto no era correspondido.

_**-Pero Kagome… tú sabes que yo te quiero no puedo verte sólo como una amiga…**_

Furioso y fuera de mis casillas lo tome del cuello del gakurán y lo estrellé contra la pared.

_**-Ya la escuchaste imbécil… no quiero que te le acerques, ella no es tu novia ¿Entiendes?**_

_**-Inuyasha no lo lastimes suéltalo por favor…**_

Kagome me tomaba del brazo, su voz y esa mirada llena de temor me regresaron a la realidad y entonces lo solté.

_**-Tienes suerte inútil si vuelvo a ver que te le acercas a Kagome entonces será mejor que corras porque sino lo haces te aniquilaré.**_

_**-No me importa lo que digas Kurosaki no te tengo miedo yo lucharé por su amor y ni tú ni nadie me lo va a impedir…**_

_**-¿Por su amor? Que pena pero al parecer ella ya escogió a otra persona… así que te vuelvo a repetir una vez más… ¡NO TE ACERQUES A MI NOVIA!**_

Grite con fuerza esto último para que jamás pudiera olvidarlo, deseando que mi voz taladrara sus oídos y cabeza hasta que pudiera comprenderlo.

_**-¿Tu… tu novia¿Es una broma verdad Kagome?**_

Preguntó Kouga incrédulo sin dejar de mirar a Kagome.

_**-Lo siento pero es verdad… Inuyasha y yo somos novios…**_

Respondió Kagome y entonces ese sujeto de alejó de nosotros sin decir nada.

_**-No tenías que ser tan duro Inuyasha.**_

Me reclamó Kagome molesta y entonces me enfurecí pero traté de que mi tono de voz fuera de lo más tranquilo.

_**-Lo siento pero no me agradó nada que ese tipo me gritara que eras su chica.**_

Contesté con seriedad.

_**-Tu novio tiene razón Kagome, Kouga rebasó los limites y aunque no tuvieras novio no tiene porqué andar diciendo mentiras… no te preocupes yo hablaré con él más tarde pero por ahora lo mejor será dejarlo solo.**_

Sango comprendió mejor la situación que Kagome y eso me decepcionó un poco.

_**-Pero me preocupa, después de todo es mi amigo…**_

¿Qué le ocurría¿Por qué Kagome no me comprendía¿Por qué le daba más importancia a ese sujeto que a mí?

_**-Tranquila ya se le pasará es sólo un berrinche, te convertiste en un capricho para él y tiene que afrontar su realidad, tú ya escogiste a otra persona y es en Kurosaki en quien te tienes que preocupar no es justo que lo trates así después de todo es lógico que se moleste…**_

Decía Sango como si en realidad ella fuera mi novia y no Kagome, tal parece que la amiga me comprendía más que la mujer que yo había escogido.

_**-Nos vemos en el receso Kagome en el mismo lugar de ayer quiero hablar contigo…**_

Me despedí con seriedad pero procurando ser lo más amable, reprimiendo mi furia en las entrañas antes de cometer una tontería y echar todo a perder. Un último beso en la mejilla y subí con desesperación las escaleras dejándola sólo con su amiga.

En ese momento no me importaba lo que ella sintiera, mi molestia sobrepasaba ese tipo de preocupaciones, me sentía un tanto humillado y demasiado ridículo, esta era una de las principales razones por las que siempre me apartaba de las mujeres, el vivir este tipo de sensaciones me mataba. Lo peor de todo fue cuando me di cuenta cuál era la clase que me tocaba… Cálculo.

Ese engendro de Kuroda me fulminaba con la mirada mientras exponía su tema y de vez en cuando no dejaba de torturarme con sus insufribles indirectas, desgraciadamente mi clase duraba dos horas, horas que parecieron siglos y que me molestaban en muchas cuestiones, de buena gana me hubiera levantado de mi asiento y salirme de la clases pero amablemente el profesor me amenazó al inicio de su clase. Si me atrevía una vez más a ignorarlo y salirme del aula como si fuera yo el dueño del colegio me expulsaría.

Por obvias razones tuve que fingir temor ya que sabía perfectamente que para ese tipo de medidas drásticas se necesitaba la orden del Director por lo tanto, el asunto no llegaría más lejos, Kyo jamás me expulsaría por lo menos no por las tonterías de Kuroda. Y en vista de que yo ya estaba reprobado en el trimestre y muy probablemente me encontraba a un paso del examen extraordinario mi despreocupación por las clases, apuntes y tareas fue más descarada que de costumbre, en fin era lo menos que podía hacer para liberar mi enojo.

Mi infierno terminó "aparentemente", Kuroda me llamó antes de salir del salón y me ordenó que lo siguiera.

_**-Verás muchachito no siempre se puede hacer de la vida lo que uno quiere, hay reglas que se implementan para el mejoramiento de una sociedad.**_

_**-¿Y eso que tiene que ver conmigo?**_

_**-Mucho Kurosaki, creo que aún no has comprendido muy bien lo que he tratado de explicarte desde el primer día en que llegaste aquí, piensas que por ser joven puedes hacer lo que te apetezca, pero no, recuérdalo muy bien, no puedes pisotear y manipular a tu antojo las reglas de este maravilloso Colegio, muchos matarían por tener un lugar aquí y tú sólo lo desperdicias en tonterías, no eres mas que escoria y por eso te remitiré directamente con el Director, por lo que sé sus métodos han mejorado un poco tu conducta, pero opino que necesitas más "educación especial" y él es la persona más indicada.**_

Tan solo veía que Kuroda movía la boca, no me interesaba lo que proviniera de ese enano, mi mente aún continuaba en Kagome y simplemente yo lo seguía por inercia y porque no tenía otro remedio, las estupideces que pronunciaba ese sujeto iban y venían en mi cabeza como agua turbia y asquerosa la cual estaba dispuesto a desechar por el caño.

Llegamos a la Dirección y entramos.

_**-Disculpe señor Director necesito tratar un asunto urgente…**_

_**-¿Y ahora qué hizo este niño Kuroda? Ya estoy fastidiado de él… ¿Podría solucionar este problemas usted solo?**_

_**-Perdone que lo moleste, pero es que este alumno insiste en violar el Reglamento de este Colegio a toda costa y es algo que no podemos tolerar, podría influenciar a los demás alumnos y entonces…**_

_**-Si Kuroda… ya sé, pero no creo que Kurosaki tenga la capacidad ni el entendimiento necesario para armar algún tipo de Revolución, ahora dígame qué fue lo que pasó y rápido porque tengo muchas cosas que hacer.**_

_**-Verá señor, el muchacho, no asiste a mis clases, no entrega tareas, tampoco trabaja en el salón y mucho menos participa, se atrevió a enfrentarme frente a la clase humillando mi dignidad.**_

_**-¿Ya lo castigo por esas acciones?**_

_**-Si, lo reprobé el trimestre, pero al parecer no le importa.**_

_**-Entonces mándelo automáticamente a extraordinario.**_

_**-Es lo que estaba pensando pero necesito de su consentimiento.**_

_**-Lo tiene, ahora Kuroda si me disculpa tengo cosas que hacer…**_

_**-¿Mientras que hago con el muchacho?**_

_**-Que se presente a su siguiente clase o mejor… déjelo aquí… Kurosaki quiero que tomes seis libros del estante y que los apiles en tu cabeza parado en aquel rincón.**_

_**-Excelente castigo señor pero no sería mejor algún método más drástico.**_

_**-No creo Kuroda, por el momento supongo que no podrá tolerar tanto peso en su nuca por más de dos horas.**_

_**-Como usted guste señor… Kurosaki el director dio un orden.**_

Ahora si Kyo se había excedido en sus dotes actorales, pero todo se solucionaría en cuanto ese enano saliera. Me dirigí al gran librero que había a un lado de la puerta y tomé los seis libros.

_**-Kurosaki… tomarás los más pesados.**_

Ordenó Kyo con voz áspera, Kuroda sólo rió malévolamente y con desgana tomé los libros más pesados que vi y los coloqué sobre mi cabeza, pesaban demasiado pero sólo era un tormento que duraría unos cuantos segundos. El pigmeo de Kuroda se retiró con una reverencia y muy contento porque no dejaba de esbozar una gran sonrisa. Kyo y yo nos quedamos solos. Él se sentó en su habitual silla y comenzó a leer de mala gana ciertos documentos que se encontraban en el escritorio, en cuanto consideré prudente me comencé a deshacer de los dichosos libros.

_**-Nunca dije que te los quitaras Inuyasha…**_

Dijo Kyo repentinamente con voz seca sin dejar de mirar sus documentos.

_**-¿No hablas en serio verdad? No pensarás que me quedaré aquí parado con estos libros.**_

_**-No es una broma Inuyasha, ahora sí es un castigo de verdad.**_

_**-¿Pero por qué?**_

_**-Por descuidar tus estudios por eso.**_

_**-Kyo por favor esto pesa demasiado…**_

_**-El conocimiento suele ser en algún momento una carga pesada.**_

_**-No estoy de humor para tus sarcasmos.**_

_**-Y yo tampoco estoy de humor como para andar de niñera.**_

_**-¿Qué te ocurre? Tú no eres así…**_

_**-Si lo soy, sucede que esta vez me hiciste enojar ¿Acaso no te preocupa tu futuro?**_

_**-Ya hemos hablado de eso sabes que no.**_

_**-¿Pretendes convertirte en un bandolero?**_

_**-No necesariamente, pero no veo por qué tenga que estudiar.**_

_**-¡Jamás creí que tu boca pronunciaría tal estupidez!**_

_**-Pareciera que estuviera escuchando a mi padre…**_

_**-Recuerda que soy tu tutor así que tengo todo el derecho de reprenderte cuando te lo mereces.**_

_**-No fue mi culpa Kuroda me provocó.**_

_**-Eso no importa Inuyasha, habías prometido controlarte y no seguir provocando a ese sujeto pero veo que no entiendes, confío en que este castigo te sirva de lección.**_

_**-¿Cuánto tiempo duraré así?**_

_**-Una hora.**_

_**-Grandioso…**_

_**-Si no te parece entonces dejaremos que se han dos, tú decides…**_

_**-Olvídalo.**_

Estaba al borde de la locura, primero lo de Kagome, ahora esto ¿Qué el mundo complotaba en mi contra?

Tocaron la puerta, Kyo permitió el acceso de esa persona… ¡Demonios lo que me faltaba!

_**-Vaya que sorpresa… ¿Entrenando Inuyasha?**_

_**-Vete al infierno Sesshomaru.**_

_**-Como digas… **_

Sesshomaru se volvió hacia Kyo y su semblante cambió.

_**-Tenemos un problema, otro incidente esta vez fue una muchacha, la encontraron inconciente en el borde de la piscina, su cuerpo mostraba muchos golpes…**_

_**-¡No puede ser! Con esto el número haciende a tres en una semana, esto se me está saliendo de las manos, Sesshomaru te juro que ya no puedo con tanta presión…**_

_**-Lo sé pero desgraciadamente Katsuragi siempre tiene una coartada y nunca deja pruebas.**_

_**-Es un chico demasiado listo… ¿Pero atacar también a las jovencitas? Sólo una mente monstruosa puede hacer algo así.**_

_**-¿Puedo hablar? Hay algo que tienen que saber los dos.**_

Comenté desde el rincón interrumpiendo aquella conversación.

_**-Inuyasha no es momento para que escuchemos tus tonterías, además estás castigado…**_

_**-Sesshomaru contrólate por favor, tampoco es el momento para que empieces con tus arranques de odio… Inuyasha puedes quitarte esos libros… siéntate por favor.**_

Comentó Kyo señalando con su mano la silla vacía que se encontraba justamente al lado derecho de mi querido hermano frente a su escritorio. Coloqué los libros en su lugar y después tomé asiento.

_**-Bien Inuyasha ¿Qué es lo que sabes?**_

Preguntó tranquilamente Kyo.

_**-Recuerdan a la chica que apuñalearon hace unos días.**_

_**-Si claro, cómo olvidarlo.**_

Respondió Kyo ansioso.

_**-Bueno por lo que sé no fue un asalto o un ataque pandillero, al parecer Náraku y su hermana tuvieron que ver.**_

_**-¿Qué dices¿De dónde diablos has sacado eso?**_

Cuestionó Sesshomaru incrédulo.

_**-El sábado en la tarde esas hermanas y dos de sus amigos visitaron el negocio de los Ishida, poco después llegó Náraku de nuevo a amenazar a esa familia, pero se encontró con Kikyou y ella inmediatamente lo culpó a él y a su hermana frente a todos por el atentado que habían sufrido, Náraku no negó ni afirmó culpabilidad, después de eso yo le reclamé lo que le había hecho Miroku y ahora sí admitió que fue él quien planeo todo.**_

_**-¿De verdad¿Hubo testigos?**_

Preguntó impaciente Sesshomaru.

_**-Si, los Ishida, las hermanas Higurashi y sus dos amigos y por supuesto yo.**_

_**-¿No había nadie más?**_

_**-No.**_

_**-Demonios eso no ayuda mucho, el testimonio de unos estudiantes carece de fidelidad, quizás nos sirva el anciano pero no creo que podamos hacer mucho. Náraku saldría librado de esto muy rápido. Por lo menos esto explica mejor las cosas, ahora se puede comprender que es la hermana quien realiza todo el trabajo mientras que su querido hermano sólo alza el dedo.**_

Comentaba decepcionado Sesshomaru al ver su única esperanza nublada.

_**-Eso parece.**_

_**-Vaya Inuyasha no pensé que tu comentario nos ayudara en algo.**_

Comentaba sarcásticamente el engreído de mi hermano.

_**-Di lo que quieras pero al menos mi testimonio te sirve para que dejes de vigilar sólo a Náraku y pongas más atención en sus demás familiares.**_

_**-A mi no me das órdenes Inuyasha, yo ya sospechaba desde antes de su hermana, sólo quería corroborar… inútil.**_

_**-Si como digas…**_

_**-¿Podrían calmarse ya? Estoy muy estresado y escuchar sus absurdas peleas me inquieta más.**_

_**-Lo siento.**_

Comenté apenando mientras que Sesshomaru guardaba absoluto silencio.

_**-Bueno sólo vine a informarte sobre esto, tengo que regresar a dar mis clases Kyo.**_

_**-Bien.**_

Sesshomaru salió dejándonos solos a Kyo y a mí.

_**-¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?**_

_**-Ojala se pudiera, pero gracias de todos modos…**_

_**-Te ves muy agotado, tu carga es muy pesada por qué no aceptas que te ayude.**_

_**-Porque no quiero involucrar a más gente es este asunto, Sesshomaru y yo arreglaremos esto.**_

_**-¡Por favor¡Mírate! Te has descuidado bastante…**_

_**-¿Tan mal semblante tengo? Demasiado, si no quieres levantar sospechas mejor cuídate más o de lo contrario Náraku te tomará como enemigo débil.**_

_**-En eso tienes razón pero bueno ya no hay que hablar de esto… y dime ¿Es cierto el rumor que escuché hace unas horas?**_

_**-¿Cuál rumor?**_

_**-De que ya tienes novia…**_

De inmediato los colores se me subieron al rostro.

_**-¿Quién te dijo eso?**_

_**-Bueno en realidad nadie, sólo lo escuché de unas chicas que lo comentaban mientras me dirigía hacia el audiovisual.**_

_**-Vaya… los chismes en este colegio corren muy rápido.**_

_**-¡Entonces es cierto! Nunca espero algo así de ti ¿Quién es la afortunada?**_

_**-Kagome Higurashi.**_

_**-¡No¡Es imposible¿Qué no se odiaban?**_

_**-Al parecer ya no pero en realidad es algo sin importancia.**_

_**-¿Qué no le de importancia? Pero si tu siempre te negaste a las mujeres ¿Por qué el cambio?**_

_**-Lo mismo me pregunto, creo que cometí un error, siento que me arrepentiré de esto por toda mi vida…**_

_**-No hables así, suenas como un sujeto despechado y abandonado.**_

_**-Así me siento, pienso que he perdido una parte de mi y que me he vuelto débil al dejarme envolver por la presencia de una mujer.**_

_**-Pero tarde o temprano tenía que ocurrir, te servirá de experiencia, si los beneficios o la desgracias que trae el amor no van contigo, simplemente puedes ignorarlo y despojarte de él, siempre y cuando estés a tiempo, porqué después aunque pasen mil años jamás podrás borrarlo de tu alma.**_

_**-¿Alguna ves te has enamorado?**_

_**-Muchas, de jóvenes tu padre y yo éramos unos casanovas hasta que llegó a nuestra vida una mujer…**_

_**-¿Qué mujer¿La conozco?**_

_**-No Inuyasha ya no tuviste la oportunidad de conocerla, ella murió hace años.**_

_**-Que pena¿Y aún sigues pensando en ella?**_

_**-Con toda mi alma, aunque no fue destinada para mi nunca pude olvidarla.**_

_**-¿Y porqué no luchaste por ella?**_

_**-Porque quise respetar su decisión, yo no fui el elegido así que preferí por lo menos conservar su amistad, tampoco era mi intención perder a mi mejor amigo por eso.**_

_**-¿Tu mejor amigo¿Te refieres a…?**_

_**-Si Inuyasha a tu padre…, la mujer que siempre amé y que seguiré amando toda mi vida es Sonomi Nomura, la primera esposa de Inutashio.**_

_**-¿Y cómo pudiste soportar eso?**_

_**-No lo sé, por momentos pensaba que debería luchar por ella y enfrentarme a mi propio amigo, pero por otro tenía que reconocer que en el amor no se manda y simplemente ella no estaba destinada para mí.**_

_**-Eso es muy triste¿Papá lo sabe?**_

_**-Si, tuve que confesárselo hace algunos años, me había jurado que me llevaría ese secreto a la tumba para no hacer sufrir a las dos personas que más quería ya que ellos se amaban intensamente, pero… cuando ella murió todo terminó ya no era necesario cargar con ese peso que tanto daño me hacía.**_

_**-¿Y qué dice Sesshomaru?**_

_**-Eso muchacho me sorprendió. Cuando llegó a Japón después de pelearse con tu padre se lo confesé también, en ese momento pensé que me haría trizas pero su respuesta me dejo impresionado.**_

_**-¿Qué te dijo?**_

_**-Que daría todo con tal de que yo fuera su padre.**_

_**-Entonces esa es la razón por la cual nunca te casaste ni tuviste hijos…**_

_**-¿Quién te dijo que no tengo hijos?**_

_**-¿En serio tienes hijos, quiénes son?**_

_**-Veo que no me conoces, por supuesto que tengo dos, demasiado problemáticos pero al fin y al cabo los considero como míos aunque no los haya engendrado.**_

_**-No entiendo.**_

_**-Me refiero a Sesshomaru y a ti por supuesto, realmente ustedes dos son un gran dolor de cabeza pero vale la pena porque en el fondo, muy en el fondo… ambos son buenas personas.**_

_**-Yo también te considero como un padre, quizás te estimo más que el que me engendró y más ahora que sé la forma tan repugnante en que trató a Sesshomaru después de que su madre murió.**_

_**-No deberías juzgarlo, Inutashio ya está pagando por lo que hizo y vaya que lo está sufriendo, la vida se ha encargado de cobrarle ese error, Sesshomaru jamás lo perdonara eso está claro, pero al menos tú deberías tratar de comprenderlo un poco, no justifico lo que hizo yo mismo me dediqué a darle su merecido por todo lo que le hizo a tu hermano pero él simplemente enloqueció cuando perdió a la mujer que amaba, quizás cuando te enamores lo comprendas…**_

_**-Yo jamás despreciaría mis hijos, simplemente no puedo entenderlo.**_

_**-Ese es tu punto de vista Inuyasha, pero no todas las personas pensamos lo mismo y eso siempre trae una consecuencia ya sea buena o mala.**_

_**-¡Por eso es que no quiero enamorarme¡No quiero perder la cabeza!**_

_**-Tranquilo Inuyasha no necesariamente tienes que enamorarte del primer amor, quizás esto que estas viviendo sólo se pasajero así que no te atormentes.**_

_**-Es que no creo que sea pasajero, Miroku y el abuelo afirman que yo ya me enamoré.**_

_**-Dime Inuyasha ¿Estarías dispuesto a dar todo de ti, incluso la propia vida con tal de que ella fuera feliz?**_

_**-Si, estaría dispuesto con tal de que siempre sonriera.**_

_**-Entonces… sí estas enamorado.**_

_**-¿Aunque tenga poco tiempo de conocerla?**_

_**-Eso no importa, el tiempo es lo de menos cuando una persona está destinada para ti es irreversible.**_

_**-Creo que por fin ya me estoy dando cuenta aunque, una parte de mi insiste en negarse a este sentimiento**_

_**-Me imagino el conflicto por el has de estar atravesando, creo que últimamente tu vida ha sido muy volátil, hace unos meses llegaste con la idea de seguir siendo ese ente oscuro e inhumano, un ser que carecía de cualquier sentimiento y que se odiaba así mismo pero ahora… tus ojos lo dicen todo, por fin hay vida, existe un pequeño rayo de luz que te indica que no todo es oscuridad, ahora tienes a tu lado más personas que te aprecian, amigos, familiares, una novia, todos ellos sin darse cuenta le han dado un rumbo a tu vida que jamás hubieras podido encontrar por ti mismo.**_

_**-El abuelo también me lo ha dicho, yo también llegué a esa conclusión pero sigo teniendo miedo a la decepción ¿Y si todo esto es pasajero? La alegría llegó repentinamente a mi vida, pero así como llegó también puede desaparecer en cualquier instante.**_

_**-Tranquilo Inuyasha ¿Qué puede ser tan grave? Ahora tienes una oportunidad única para vivirla al máximo, aprovéchala y procura no pensar en la fatalidad.**_

_**-Bien, bueno Kyo esta plática fue muy fructífera pero ya me tengo que ir no quiero seguir quitándote el tiempo.**_

_**-Te aseguro que no me quitas el tiempo…**_

_**-Bueno hasta luego…**_

_**-Inuyasha…**_

_**-Dime.**_

_**-Nunca te dije que podías retirarte, aún no cumples con tu castigo.**_

_**-¿Podrías olvidarlo?**_

_**-No, es algo que te mereces y es justo que por lo menos alguna vez en tu vida cumplas aunque sea con alguna regla.**_

_**-Como digas.**_

_**-Perfecto, yo te avisaré cuando puedas retirarte.**_

_**-Que gentil…**_

Exclame sarcásticamente, y yo que pensé que me libraría del castigo con aquella plática a corazón abierto pero conociendo a Kyo era evidente que no lo engañaría fácilmente. Los minutos trascurrieron con tal lentitud que por momentos estuve a punto de quedarme dormido. La actitud de mi maestro era impresionante porque tal pareciera que yo no existía en esa habitación. Se encontraba tan perdido en sus asuntos que cuando miré mi reloj ya habían trascurrido diez minutos de la hora en que acordé de verme con Kagome.

_**-Kyo… ¿Puedo irme?**_

_**-No Inuyasha, te quedarás hasta que termine el receso.**_

_**-Pero es que…**_

_**-No insistas, me sorprende que seas tan terco con tus sanciones, nunca te habías quejado.**_

_**-Lo sé, si quieres continuo con mi condena más tarde pero es que me quedé de ver con Kagome y me debe estar esperando en estos momentos.**_

_**-¡Que barbaridad y por qué no me lo habías dicho¡Deja esos libros no debes dejar esperando a tu dama!**_

_**-Ahora resulta que yo tuve la culpa…**_

_**-Como sea ya vete no te recomiendo hacer enojar a una mujer.**_

_**-Créeme Kyo he visto enojada a esta mujer y la experiencia fue terrible.**_

_**-Como digas…**_

Salí corriendo a toda prisa de la Dirección, bajé los escalones en saltos y en pocos segundos ya me encontraba saliendo del edificio como desesperado. Llegue a mi cita con Kagome un tanto sofocado. Pero con tan solo ver su rostro se me olvidó mi repentino cansancio.

_**-Perdón… pero… tuve un contratiempo…**_

_**-No te preocupes casi acabo de llegar… y dime… ¿De que querías hablar?**_

Comentó Kagome con desgana yéndose directo al grano sin pedirme ninguna explicación por mi retardo, gesto que en verdad le agradecía.

_**-Sobre ese tipo…**_

Contesté repentinamente con cierta seriedad de tan solo recordar a ese hombre.

_**-Lo sé, pero no puedo alejarlo de mí de una manera violenta, él es mi amigo y no puedo hacerle eso, desde que llegué me ha apoyado mucho.**_

_**-Ya lo sé y sé también que no puedo pedirte que dejes de hablarle no soy tu amo lo que me molesta es que él no te vea sólo como su amiga…**_

_**-Pero no es mi culpa…**_

_**-También lo sé pero cada vez que se te acerca me enferma…**_

_**-¿Estás celoso?**_

_**-Si y mucho no me importan los amigos que tengas siempre y cuado sus intenciones sólo sean esas… pero no puedo tolerar que otros sujetos intenten cortejarte.**_

_**-Descuida no pienso hacerles caso…**_

Posó su mano sobre mi mejilla y entonces no contuve mis deseos por abrazarla.

_**-¿Qué es esto que sentimos Kagome?**_

Pregunté repentinamente, necesitaba saber qué era lo que ella pensaba y sobre todo cuáles eran sus verdaderos sentimientos sobre esta repentina relación.

_**-No lo sé pero ahora me cuesta más trabajo dejar de pensar en ti, me siento bien cuando me abrazas o cuando simplemente estás a mi lado.**_

Decía ella estrechándome más con sus brazos, deseosa de que no me apartara de su cálido cuerpo.

_**-Yo estoy muy confundido por ninguna mujer he sentido esto…**_

_**-¿Y qué sientes Inuyasha?**_

_**-No se, es algo me cuesta trabajo explicar casi no pude dormir pensando en nosotros, por algunos momentos dudé de sí había tomado la decisión correcta.**_

_**-Inuyasha si no estás seguro lo mejor será separarnos.**_

_**-El problema es que no quiero… mi parte oscura y enferma me pide a gritos deshacerme de este nuevo sentimiento, de esta extraña sensación… pero por otro lado hay algo en mi ser que se inquieta con tu presencia, jamás estuve tan cerca de una mujer a acepción de mi madre…**_

_**-La situación es la misma conmigo, ningún chico se había interesado en mí, siempre he creído que soy poca cosa, que hay chicas mucho más atractivas e interesantes que yo y cuando te vi pensé que serías un sueño inalcanzable y que nunca te fijarías en alguien tan débil.**_

_**-Y yo jamás pensé que algún día sentiría esto, esa extraña necesidad de tenerte en mis brazos y de pensar en ti, de disfrutar tus besos, tu aroma ¿Es esto a lo que llaman amor?**_

Pregunté con inocencia, ansioso de que Kagome pudiera darme la respuesta que necesitaba.

_**-¿Amor? No creo que ese sentimiento crezca de la noche a la mañana, en estos momentos lo que sentimos es atracción, apenas nos estamos conociendo es muy pronto para afirmar que estamos enamorados.**_

Es verdad, muchas veces se puede llegar a confundir las emociones y los sentimientos pero en mi caso había momentos en los cuales mis impulsos me indicaban realizar acciones que en verdad me sorprendían.

_**-Entonces explícame porque no puedo evitar hacer esto…**_

Tiernamente volví a besarla, necesitaba del sabor de sus labios y de su calidez, su aroma me volvía loco, desde un principio Kagome había logrado impregnarse en mí sin que yo me diera cuenta o es que simplemente me negaba a la atracción oculta que sentía por ella. Mis labios experimentaban una sensación placentera, la bestia en mi estómago se revolcaba de felicidad por su contacto, mi deseo por disgustar más de su boca al parecer era insaciable, mi intención no era separarme en ningún momento de esa fuente de felicidad y mientras la besaba comencé a pensar en voz alta…

_**-¿Por qué Kagome¿Por qué me atraes tanto?**_

_**-No lo sé.**_

_**-¿Acaso eres la respuesta a lo que tanto he buscado?**_

_**-Y si lo fuera… ¿Permitirías que nos separaran?**_

_**-Jamás… si fueras lo que busco no te dejaría, te retendría a mi lado.**_

_**-Inuyasha… nunca juegues conmigo no vuelvas a ponerme nunca más a prueba, me lastimarías demasiado.**_

_**-No te preocupes no volveré hacerlo.**_

Esa necesidad por tenerla entre mis brazos por acariciar su suave cabellera, por sentir el contacto de su piel no se menguaba en absoluto y entonces fue Kagome la que logró poner fin a esta extraña pasión. Se recargó en mi pecho mientras que yo recargaba mi cabeza en su hombro, ahora podía sentirla más cerca, miré su cuello y me preguntaba si ella se molestaría por atreverme a besarlo noté que Kagome también se sentía un tanto incómoda así que lo mejor por el momento era separarnos.

Pude percatarme que mi querida novia llevaba consigo dos almuerzos, y esta vez ese desayuno no era precisamente para ese bobo, sino para mí su único y verdadero novio. No lo pensé dos veces y de inmediato lo abrí y sin pensarlo comencé a devorarlo ignorando la cara de sorpresa de Kagome que finamente y con toda clase disfrutaba de sus alimentos mientras que yo devoraba todo como una vil bestia.

_**-¡Esto está delicioso Kagome¿No quieres ser mi esposa?**_

_**-¿Me pides eso sólo por la comida?**_

_**-Puede ser… si fueras mi señora ten por seguro que sería feliz con esta comida pero no te angusties no pienso casarme sino hasta dentro de muchos… muchos años, eso del matrimonio no va conmigo.**_

_**-¿De verdad? Sinceramente si sólo me quieres a tu lado para que te cocine no me interesaría en lo absoluto ser tu esposa.**_

_**-Sólo estoy bromeando… oye… ¿Vas a comerte eso?**_

Comenté con tono hambriento señalando su desayuno.

_**-Toma… yo comeré lo que sobre no tengo mucha hambre.**_

Decía con cierta voz de resignación.

_**-Come tu primero yo me terminaré lo que sobre no quiero que por mi culpa te alimentes mal.**_

Respondí con cierta vergüenza pero es que mi ojos no podían despegarse de esa grandiosa comida, me costaba mucho trabajo.

_**-Como digas...**_

Dijo ella con desgana.

_**-Y dime Inuyasha ¿En dónde vivías antes¿A qué escuela asistías?**_

Guardé silencio, la felicidad que había sentido segundos antes se había desvanecido porque aún no me sentía preparado para contarle a Kagome sobre mi pasado, por un segundo se me ocurrió cambiar de tema, pero no era justo para Kagome ya que ella días antes me había abierto su corazón y lo menos que podía hacer era corresponderle de la misma manera y entones comencé a relatar mi funesta vida.

_**-Desde niño hasta hace poco vivía en Italia con mis padres.**_

_**-¿De verdad? Sólo una vez estuve en ese país pero no es recuerdo agradable ahí fue donde papá murió.**_

_**-Ya veo, sinceramente no es un lugar fuera de lo común no hay muchas cosas interesantes por eso es que siempre anduve vagando de una escuela a otra.**_

_**-¿Viajabas continuamente?**_

_**-No, me expulsaban, estuve en muchos Colegios pero siempre era lo mismo, ya sabes… soy muy agresivo y no mido mis fuerzas así que por eso decidieron enviarme a Japón para ver si así sentaba cabeza.**_

_**-¿Y te gusta esta escuela?**_

_**-Al principio me parecía aburrida pero no sé porque de un tiempo para acá me ha parecido un tanto interesante, yo que se, hay algo diferente en este lugar que lo distingue de los demás…**_

_**-Cuando te vi por primera vez parecías una persona demasiado violenta pero pude darme cuenta que en ti reinaba la soledad y el hastío, quizás esa fue la principal razón para que me llamaras la atención.**_

Las palabras de Kagome denotaban cierta nostalgia y yo recordé con claridad el momento en que la vi por primera vez, ahora ya no me parecía indiferente la forma tan grosera en que la había tratado sinceramente me sentía una basura.

_**-Que extraño… eres la segunda persona que me dice eso, primero fue Miroku y ahora tú y tienen mucha razón antes me sentía fastidiado de la vida, la detestaba por ser monótona y aburrida, nunca encontraba algo que llamara mi atención pero cuando conocí a mi amigo las cosas cambiaron. Sin darme cuenta mi duro corazón comenzó a mostrarse más sensible y ahora que estás conmigo mi carga ya no se siente tan pesada… Kagome… ¿Me ayudarías a sanarlo por completo?**_

Ella y Miroku al parecer eran las únicas personas con la facultad de cambiar mi mundo, ahora ellos eran las personas que más apreciaba y por las que estaba dispuesto a dar la vida con tal de que siguieran viviendo, pero había algo que Miroku no podía darme y que sólo Kagome podía brindarme, cariño y deseo.

_**-Si está en mis manos con mucho gusto, pero no se a que refieras con sanarlo.**_

Respondió ella desconcertada al no entender mis palabras.

_**-Yo me entiendo no es necesario que te lo propongas, ni tu misma te has dado cuenta lo mucho que me has ayudado, por lo menos a tu lado puedo recordar que aún soy humano y que tengo sentimientos.**_

_**-Lo mismo digo Inuyasha, tu sola presencia a menguado aquella gran tristeza y ahora sé que por lo menos hay alguien más en este mundo que me aprecia y eso me hace feliz.**_

_**-Pero tengo miedo que mi carácter tan vulnerable termine por lastimarte…**_

_**-Eso no lo sabemos… por ahora es mejor vivir al máximo cada día sin preocuparnos por un mañana que no existe.**_

_**-Tienes razón…**_

Concluí, a lo lejos se escuchó el sonar de la campana ya era hora de regresar a clases. Ayudé a Kagome a levantarse pero aproveché la situación para volverla a estrechar en mis brazos. Me agradaba mirarla, explorar sus ojos, aquellos ojos oscuros llenos de enigma y misterio, una mirada que era capaz de pronunciar mil palabras sin necesidad de hablar. Nos tomamos de la mano y juntos caminamos hacia el Colegio, un beso en la mejilla y después la despedida.

_**-Te esperaré en la salida Kagome…**_

_**-Si…**_

La dejé en el primer piso, vi como se alejaba y se adentraba a su aula después de eso yo continué con mi rumbo.

Ya en la tarde fui a visitar a Miroku como de costumbre, bueno casi, porque llegué mucho más tarde de lo normal ya que Kagome y yo nos habíamos citado en el parque y las horas trascurrieron sin que nos diéramos cuenta.

_**-Hola Inuyasha pensé que no vendrías ¿Pasó algo?**_

Comentó Miroku al verme.

_**-No fue nada malo, sólo se me hizo tarde por estar con alguien.**_

_**-Que bueno… ¿Y con quién estabas?**_

_**-Con mi novia.**_

Miroku agrandó sus ojos, pensé que se saldrían de sus cuencas.

_**-¡Es una broma Inuyasha¿Tú con una novia? No lo creo… eso es imposible.**_

Decía mi amigo en carcajadas pero en vez de que me molestara me causaba también algo de gracia.

_**-No es ninguna broma hermano… hablo en serio, Kagome aceptó ser mi novia.**_

_**-¿Después de la cachetada que te dio?**_

_**-Si, al menos sirvió de algo ese dolor.**_

_**-¡Que bien amigo te felicito! Aunque te envidio ella es muy bonita ojala yo tuviera a mi lado una mujer así, aunque su hermana también es hermosa…**_

_**-Te conviene no involucrarte con ella, Kikyou es una fiera y nunca podrás domarla no tienes la capacidad.**_

_**-¿Y qué me dices de su amiga?**_

_**-¿Hablas de Sango?**_

_**-No se, no la conozco, hasta hoy Kagome me la presentó pero se ve que también es de armas tomar.**_

_**-Bueno nadie dijo que las guerras fueran fáciles.**_

Miroku no tenía remedio, era un obsesivo de las mujeres pero el muy tonto tenía la culpa por no tener compañía a su lado, era demasiado infiel y pervertido como para que una mujer en su sano juicio lo tomara en serio. Después de un par de horas salí de su casa. Cuando llegué a mi hogar lo único que hice fue interpretar una melodía para Kagome como todas las noches y después me recosté.

A la mañana siguiente fui por Miroku hasta su casa para irnos juntos al Colegio ya que el señor anhelaba profundamente regresar a retomar sus clases. Yo insistí en tomar un taxi pero él se negó rotundamente. Al llegar a la entrada del Colegio me encontré con Kagome y su hermana, ambas saludaron a mi amigo y él como de costumbre empezó a coquetear, poco después llegó Sango, la amiga de Kagome y juntos caminamos hacia el edificio principal. Las chicas fueron las primeras en ascender primero las escaleras, cada una a su respectivo salón mientras que Miroku y yo subíamos con absoluta lentitud hasta el segundo piso.

Cuando por fin llegamos al salón, la impresión del grupo fue exactamente lo que me esperaba. Todos se sorprendieron al vernos entrar, pero sobre todo al ver a Miroku tan lesionado, murmuraban unos con otros mientras que nosotros ignorábamos por completo sus comentarios, después de todo ninguno de ellos se había preocupado por preguntar sobre su ausencia y eso me molestaba.

_**-No les hagas caso Inuyasha, son unos tontos y egoístas, lo único que hacen es criticar, seguramente han de suponer que fuiste tú quien me lastimó.**_

_**-Si es lo más seguro, pero bueno, ya estás aquí así que disfruta tu estancia Miroku mientras yo me duermo.**_

_**-No tienes remedio…**_

Las clases empezaron, Miroku se mostraba entusiasmado mientras que yo aburrido y fastidiado como de costumbre, pensando únicamente en el momento de poderme reunir de nuevo con Kagome en el receso. Cuando llegué al Colegio no pude saludarla como yo hubiera deseado pero sabía que ella entendería perfectamente mis razones. La campana sonó ya era receso, Miroku y yo de inmediato nos levantamos y salimos de aquel terrible salón y al bajar por las escaleras me encontré con Kikyou que me saludó con alegría.

_**-¡Pero si es mi cuñado preferido cuánto tiempo sin verte!**_

_**-No sé porque dices eso de cuñado preferido, que yo sepa soy el único… ¿O es que hay alguien más?**_

_**-No lamentablemente no lo hay, pero bueno nada puedo hacer…**_

_**-Eres toda una dulzura hermanita…**_

Comenté con sarcasmo ya que a Kikyou le molestaba que la llamara de esa forma.

_**-Kagome nos espera, tengo tanta hambre que podría comerme todos esos desayunos…**_

Decía ella con desesperación mientras se frotaba el estómago, sus intenciones con esa comida me molestaban

_**-Ni se te ocurra tocar mi desayuno Kikyou es lo último que puedes hacer en tu vida.**_

Dije en tono amenazador.

_**-Quisiera ver que lo intentes, cuando se trata de algo preparado por Kagome nada me detiene.**_

_**-Eso lo veremos…**_

Bajamos con cuidado esperando a mi amigo y en el primer piso nos encontramos con Kagome, Sango y también…

_**-¿Quieres morirte inútil? Te dije que te alejaras de Kagome.**_

Comenté molesto con la presencia de Kouga.

_**-Tranquilo Inuyasha Kouga sólo desea hablar contigo eso es todo…**_

Intervino Kagome.

_**-¿Y que es lo que quieres decirme? Dilo rápido y lárgate.**_

_**-Preferiría que fuera a solas…**_

Respondió ese sujeto arrastrando los dientes. Las chicas y Miroku se alejaron con todo tacto. Kouga y yo permanecimos solos en el descanso de aquella escalera.

_**-Bien te escucho…**_

_**-Kurosaki sabes muy bien lo mucho que te detesto y que también fue un golpe muy bajo el que me diste al lograr que Kagome aceptara ser tu novia…**_

_**-¿Y eso qué?**_

_**-¡Me hiciste una promesa! Prometiste alejarte para siempre de Kagome a cambio de que yo mintiera sobre el accidente.**_

_**-Tienes razón Kouga, pero no te pediré disculpas por eso, simplemente las cosas sucedieron sin que ella y yo nos lo esperáramos ¿Te utilicé? Probablemente así fue, mi verdadera intención siempre fue que ella jamás supiera la verdad, yo deseaba alejarme de su presencia pero el destino se empeñó en unirnos.**_

_**-No seas ridículo… sólo juegas con ella, tú eres incapaz de amar.**_

_**-Dices eso porque no me conoces y la verdad no me interesa si me crees, sólo te digo que ahora Kagome ya es parte de mi y yo de ella no permitiré que tipos como tú se le acerquen.**_

_**-Ella no es posesión de nadie.**_

_**-Eso lo sé, pero es la mujer que escogí y a la que le guardo un profundo cariño, si tú estuvieras en mi lugar harías exactamente lo mismo.**_

_**-Eso quiere decir que te encargaras de terminar con nuestra amistad…**_

_**-Estás muy equivocado y se lo aclaré muy bien a Kagome, a mi no me molesta su amistad, simplemente no me agradan tus intenciones para con ella, así que te pediré que mientras yo esté cerca te mantengas al margen. Ya se que la estimas mucho pero tienes que aceptar que no fuiste el elegido y créeme es mejor que te resignes porque no pretendo separarme de ella nunca.**_

_**-¿Tanto la amas?**_

_**-Si.**_

_**-En ese caso, tendré que aceptar definitivamente mi derrota porque sé muy bien que Kagome se enamoró de ti desde el primer día en que te vio, contra eso no puedo luchar Kurosaki, independientemente de que lo hago por su bien, sé que sufre cuando nos pelamos y que ambos la lastimamos porque a los dos nos guarda un gran cariño, por eso he decido guardar cordura, sólo por ella.**_

_**-Que bueno que lo entiendes y estoy de acuerdo en tu idea de guardar un poco de sensatez por parte de ambos pero sólo hago esto porque sé que eres su amigo, prometí nunca hacerla llorar.**_

_**-Si por alguna razón me entero que la has lastimado me encargaré de hacértelo pagar Kurosaki.**_

_**-Descuida no será necesario, nunca la lastimaré mi única intención es hacerla feliz.**_

_**-Supongo que ya conoces su pasado y la razón de sus enfermedades, ella últimamente ha estado muy delicada.**_

_**-Lo sé muy bien y por esa razón la protegeré de quien sea.**_

_**-Es bueno escuchar eso, pero no olvides que seguiré odiándote por el resto de mi vida Kurosaki.**_

_**-El odio es mutuo, ahora si me disculpas me esperan.**_

Después de esa conversación Kouga se mantuvo alejado los siguientes días de nuestra presencia. Y desde el momento en que Kagome se convirtió en mi novia, no volví a encontrarme con aquella mirada triste y solitaria. Y así trascurrió parte de la semana, ya era miércoles mañana sería el cumpleaños de Kagome y ya me estaba impacientando porque aún no tenía a Hammer en mis manos. Ya estaba pagado y ahora me pertenecía pero el servicio de paquetería se demoraba, supuestamente tardaría un día en llegar pero al parecer las cosas no habían salido como yo esperaba.

_**-Oye Inuyasha ¿Por qué Kagome no quiso que la acompañaras?**_

Decía Miroku la tarde de ese día cuando nos encontrábamos en la tienda de instrumentos.

_**-Dijo que quería ir de compras con su amiga, ya sabes cosa de mujeres demasiado fastidiosas para mí.**_

_**-Eso si, no entiendo cómo es que pueden demorarse tanto en comprar ropa.**_

_**-Miroku… tú eres igual, a veces pienso que eres más vanidoso y perfeccionista que cualquier mujer.**_

_**-¿Tu crees?**_

_**-Y a todo esto Inuyasha aparte de regalarle los violines que más le darás.**_

_**-Sólo eso.**_

_**-¿No piensas que el detalle es un tanto frío por así decirlo?**_

_**-No entiendo…**_

_**-Verás ¿Por qué no le pones más emoción a la escena? Podría ser que llegaras con un ramo de flores y una carta para después entregarle sus violines.**_

_**-Miroku eso es demasiado cursi y además es algo que todo mundo hace, yo quiero algo diferente por eso es que escogí darle los violines.**_

_**-Bueno si así lo prefieres Inuyasha lo respetaré.**_

_**-Aunque pensándolo bien Miroku, quisiera escribirle algo… pero no se qué.**_

_**-Bueno yo puedo ayudarte en eso soy un experto.**_

_**-No gracias, ya sé que no tengo nada de experiencia en esto pero si escribiré algo quiero que sean mis sentimientos.**_

_**-Muy bien, si necesitas ayuda aquí estaré.**_

Comentó Miroku dejándome solo detrás del mostrador mientras él se sentaba a un lado de la mesa. Tomé un cuaderno y un bolígrafo y comencé a escribir.

Sólo el omnipotente sabía los problemas que tuve que atravesar para escribir unas cuantas líneas, desperdicie medio centenar de hojas en nada. Definitivamente yo no servía para el arte poético, eso me quedaba claro, traté de concentrarme y reflexionar en lo que sentía y sobre todo en lo que deseaba demostrarle con palabras, así que sólo dejé que mi mano y corazón manipularan aquel bolígrafo. Unas cuantas líneas y todo había terminado. De inmediato se lo mostré a Miroku.

_**-¿Y esto que significa Inuyasha? No entiendo nada.**_

_**-Sabía que no lo entenderías, lo escribí en italiano.**_

_**-¿Y eso que significa?**_

_**-Significa: **_

_**Kagome:**_

_**No pude rescatar tu tesoro más valioso, pero en ese momento tu vida era lo que más me importaba, te regreso lo que habías perdido, me fue imposible restaurarlo por completo así que agregué a un nuevo compañero para que en su nombre puedas volver a entonar una hermosa melodía.**_

_**-Vaya… sencillo pero a la vez elegante, no eres tan malo después de todo Inuyasha.**_

_**-Que bien, ahora sólo agregaré la nota, pero antes tengo que mandar a imprimir el texto y quizás seguiré tu concejo de las flores.**_

_**-Buena idea pero para eso necesitas los violines.**_

_**-Si, por lo menos ya tengo el que el abuelo restauró ahora sólo falta Hammer, ese es el que más me preocupa.**_

_**-Relájate Inuyasha quizás llegue mañana temprano aún estamos a tiempo.**_

_**-Trataré de calmarme aunque la verdad no se si pueda dormir bien.**_

_**-Ya verás que si podrás.**_

_**-Bueno amigo es mejor cerrar el establecimiento mañana será un día un tanto agotador, recuerda que al menos yo no he podido escoger el regalo para tu novia ¿Me acompañas?**_

Decía mi amigo con cierta preocupación por el presente para Kagome. Miroku y yo salimos a dar un paseo por un bazar que se encontraba cerca. En ese lugar se encontraba todo tipo de cosas, ropa, calzado, joyería, ornamentos, en fin, muchas cosas agradables que volverían loca a cualquier mujer pero no a Kagome.

_**-¿Qué clase de cosas le gustan a Kagome? Podría regalarle unos pendientes o quizás una gargantilla.**_

_**-No creo, Kagome no ese tipo de mujeres que se complacen con las joyas, ella es diferente.**_

_**-Si Inuyasha me has repetido hasta el cansancio que ella es muy distinta a todas las demás mujeres del mundo y que por esa razón te enamoraste de ella, por eso mismo te estoy preguntando qué es lo que le gustaría.**_

_**-No lo sé.**_

_**-Se supone que tú la conoces mejor que yo y ahora resulta que no sabes nada sobre sus gustos…**_

_**-Al decirte que no sabía que podías regalarle es porque aún no he visto algo en este lugar que pueda ser de su agrado.**_

_**-¿Qué te parece si le regalo este cuadro?**_

Miroku señaló a un establecimiento en donde se exhibían imitaciones de obras de arte. En este caso el cuadro que señalaba era "La Ola" de Katsushiko Hokusai.

_**-Olvídalo amigo, Kagome detesta el mar y todo lo que tenga que ver con el, ese cuadro la perturbaría por completo.**_

_**-Bien ¿Y ahora que hago?**_

_**-Espera… creo que por fin he encontrado algo que sí le va a gustar.**_

_**-¿Partituras¿Qué clase de regalo es ese Inuyasha?**_

_**-No has visto muy bien mi estimable amigo, no son cualquier tipo de partituras… se trata de el "Grito del Diablo" de Guisseppe Tartini, la sonata más difícil que puede existir para un violinista.**_

_**-Eso ya lo sé pero estoy seguro que Kagome ya conoce esa obra, todos la conocen.**_

_**-Quizás tengas razón pero por lo que yo sé, ella jamás ha intentado interpretarla.**_

_**-Eso quiere decir que no le interesa.**_

_**-¡Por supuesto que le interesa! Sólo que le da miedo no poder superar ese reto.**_

_**-¿De verdad?**_

_**-Claro que sí, bien entonces no tiene caso comprarla porque la tenemos en el establecimiento, mejor le comparare unos pendientes.**_

_**-Como gustes.**_

Pagamos la prenda y después de eso dejé a Miroku sano y salvo en su casa. El abuelo ya se encontraba ahí y me informó que lamentablemente el envió del violín había sufrido un pequeño retraso pero que quizás mañana en la tarde ya lo tendría en mis manos.

Con desilusión y pesar me dirigí a mi casa. Cuando llegué a mi habitación lo primero que hice fue tomar una siesta, no sabía por qué razón me sentía cansado, confiaba en que sería algo pasajero.

La mañana llegó repentinamente cuando abrí mis ojos con asombro, jamás pensé que dormiría toda la noche, se me había hecho tarde para entrar a la primera clase y recordé que la noche anterior no había tocado el piano, seguramente Kagome se encontraría preocupada y más porque aún no asistía al Colegio ni mucho menos la había felicitado.

Me cambie de inmediato y rápidamente me dirigí al Colegio, cuando llegué al salón el profesor de Ética me permitió el acceso. Era un sujeto muy amable y que nunca molestaba a nadie.

_**-¿Por qué llegaste tan tarde?**_

_**-Me quedé dormido…**_

_**-Kagome está molesta, me preguntó por ti y no supe que decirle, dice que te estuvo llamando a tu móvil y que jamás contestaste.**_

_**-¿Está muy molesta?**_

_**-Algo.**_

_**-¡Diablos! Si le digo que me quedé dormido me va a matar.**_

_**-Es lo más probable, recuerda que para ella este día es muy especial y supongo que esperaba que el primero en felicitarla fueras tú.**_

_**-Tienes razón, pero tengo una mejor idea…**_

_**-¿Cuál?**_

_**-No voy a felicitarla, me esconderé de ella, fingiré que este día no es importante para mi, me servirá para que pueda desaparecerme algunas horas y preparar una sorpresa que se me ocurrió en el camino ¿Tienes tiempo después de clases?**_

_**-Si, el tiempo que tú gustes amigo pero presiento que te estas metiendo con fuego al jugar de esa manera con sus emociones…**_

Finalizó Miroku. Asombrosamente el tiempo trascurrió muy rápido, en cuanto escuchamos el sonido de la campana Miroku y yo salimos lo más rápido posible, bueno lo más que se podía porque el estado actual de mi amigo no me ayudaba mucho.

Cuando ambos logramos salir del edificio sin que nos vieran y estábamos a un paso de la salida escuché una voz que me congeló por completo, sentía como los cabellos en mi nuca se erizaba del escalofrío que sentía. Era Kagome que me miraba furiosa.

_**-¿Se puede saber dónde has estado todo este tiempo Kurosaki?**_

Preguntaba Kagome que ya se encontraba detrás de mí a escasos dos metros de distancia. Me di cuenta que estaba molesta porque sólo me llamaba por mi apellido cuando en verdad se encontraba muy enojada. Ella se mantenía parada con las manos en la cintura esperando una respuesta.

_**-Ah hola Kagome ¿Cómo estás?**_

Pregunté nervioso.

_**-Te hice una pregunta…**_

_**-Pues no se a que te refieres pero bueno Kagome tengo que irme, hay algo urgente que tengo que hacer. Pasaré por ustedes en la noche para ir al Ballet. Nos vemos.**_

Después de eso Miroku y yo nos fuimos ignorando la molestia de Kagome, tomamos un taxi que transitaba cerca y ascendimos de inmediato.

_**-Inuyasha eres hombre muerto… no te garantizo que sobrevivas después del ballet.**_

_**-No te preocupes tengo todo planeado, se que me perdonará, ahora dime dónde se encuentra la mejor florería de esta ciudad.**_

_**-En el centro.**_

_**-Perfecto.**_

_**-¿Qué planeas?**_

_**-Ya lo verás.**_

Llegamos al centro aproximadamente en una hora por el tráfico, bajamos y entramos a una gran florería, de inmediato una chica nos atendió amablemente.

_**-Buenas tardes, mi nombre es Subaru ¿En qué puedo servirles?**_

Se mostraba muy sonriente era una chica muy joven quizás de mi edad, delgada de cabello negro y lacio hasta los hombros.

_**-Buscaba un arreglo floral.**_

_**-Es muy raro ver a chicos tan apuestos, ven sígueme te mostraré lo mejor que tenemos.**_

Miré a Miroku extrañado y él sólo sonrió, esa chica me tomó de la mano como si me conociera de toda la vida, me sentí tan incómodo que deseba salir de ese lugar cuanto antes.

_**-Mira esto es lo mejor que tenemos ¿Qué te parecen¡Son preciosos!**_

Y tenía razón eran los arreglos más bonitos que había visto, el color de aquellas flores salían de lo cotidiano. Había rosas de color azul, moradas, violetas, naranjas, verdes, negras y muchas matizadas con dos tonalidades diferentes.

_**-Mira Inuyasha yo pienso que le gustarán más las azules.**_

_**-Si son muy bonitas pero me gustan más las blancas matizadas con rojo.**_

_**-Puedes llevarte los dos.**_

Intervino la muchacha.

_**-¿Qué tamaños manejas?**_

_**-Mira estos que ves son medianos, en total trabajamos 6 tamaños que van desde el mini hasta el jumbo.**_

_**-Bueno entonces quiero treinta arreglos medianos y treinta grandes, veinte pequeños y uno jumbo, todas serán rosas blancas matizadas en rojo.**_

_**-¡QUÉ!**_

Exclamaron sorprendidos al mismo tiempo Miroku y la dependienta.

_**-Inuyasha ¿Estás loco?**_

_**-No estoy loco, quiero comprar todos esos arreglos.**_

_**-¿Es para algún tipo de celebración?**_

_**-Si un cumpleaños.**_

_**-Bueno entonces creo que podríamos tenerlos para mañana.**_

_**-Lo siento, pero los necesito para hoy en la noche.**_

_**-Preguntaré con mis superiores si podemos solventar este pedido.**_

_**-No importa lo que cueste pagaré lo que sea.**_

_**-Eres un chico muy lindo y detallista.**_

La chica se alejó y entonces me acerqué más a Miroku.

_**-¿Y a esta loca que le pasa¿De dónde ha sacado tanta confianza?**_

_**-Creo que le gustas Inuyasha…**_

_**-Lo que me faltaba, bueno espero que eso sirva para que me atiendan mejor y pueda regalar esas flores hoy mismo.**_

La chica y un señor se acercaron a nosotros.

_**-Disculpe ¿Es usted quién hizo el pedido joven?**_

_**-Si ¿Hay algún problema?**_

_**-No ninguno sólo deseaba conocer al autor de este gran encargo, no se preocupe su pedido estará listo a la hora que ordene.**_

_**-¡Que alivio! Muchas gracias en seguida le proporcionaré los datos.**_

Comenté contento por la noticia, en verdad que estos regalitos me estaban produciendo muchos nervios pero Kagome lo valía, eso y más. Di mi nombre, la hora y el lugar de entrega, pagué con la tarjeta de crédito y listo.

_**-¿Los arreglos llevarán alguna tarjeta?**_

Pregunto curiosa la chica.

_**-No ninguna, más bien quisiera saber si también envuelven y entregan otro tipo de regalos.**_

_**-¡Claro que si! Sólo sería cuestión de que escogieras el tipo de envoltura que te gustaría.**_

_**-Mejor regresaré más tarde con los demás regalos, mientras tanto deseo que me impriman este mensaje.**_

Le entregué la hoja cuadriculada con el texto que un día antes había escrito y anexé otra leyenda, las dos se imprimirían por separado. La muchacha me mostró un catálogo con diversos tipos de papel e impresión de la leyenda. Escogí una fuente tipográfica dorada, en cursiva y un papel texturizado de color Ivory y sepia. Todo quedó saldado sólo era cuestión de esperar los violines y entonces recibí una llamada en mi móvil del abuelo. Me avisó que Hammer por fin había llegado, le pregunté que si podía traerme ambos violines hasta la florería, el aceptó y después colgó.

_**-¿Y cómo te llamas?**_

Preguntó la chica más entusiasmada.

_**-Kurosaki Inuyasha.**_

_**-Es un nombre extraño pero agradable y dime qué te gusta hacer en tus ratos libres.**_

_**-Nada en especial, no suelo salir mucho de mi casa, hace poco regresé de Italia así que no conozco muy bien la ciudad.**_

_**-¡De Italia! Eso es genial, me gustaría ir algún día pero no te preocupes con gusto yo seré tu guía, hay lugares muy agradables en donde podríamos divertirnos mucho.**_

_**-Gracias eres muy amable.**_

_**-Mira este es mi número telefónico sólo llámame.**_

_**-¿No crees que vas muy rápido?**_

_**-¿Acaso te ofendí?**_

_**-Claro que no es solo que…**_

_**-Eres muy tímido, me gustan los hombres así.**_

Definitivamente este era uno de los momentos en que más deseba que Kagome estuviera conmigo para alejar a esta mujer que rebasaba los límites de lo atrevido. Su miraba me incomodaba pareciera que sus ojos fueran rayos X, me miraba continuamente de pies a cabeza: Miroku sólo permanecía callado medio sonriendo o quizás conteniendo la risa. Comencé a imaginarme la situación si fuera Kagome la que estuviera a mi lado, seguramente en estos momentos estaría fulminando o estrangulando a esa mujer, de solo imaginármelo me causo gracia.

_**-Te ves más atractivo cuando sonríes.**_

Comentó repentinamente esa chica sacándome de mis pensamientos.

_**-¿Y dime tienes novia?**_

_**-Subaru… necesitan que atiendas a unas personas yo me encargaré de atender a los jóvenes.**_

Ordenó una señora de edad media que se acercó repentinamente a nosotros, la muchacha accedió de mala gana alejándose del lugar.

_**-Disculpen si me entrometí, pero he estado escuchando todo, les pido disculpas por la falta de respeto por parte de esta niña, es demasiado coqueta.**_

_**-No se preocupe señora, sino hubiera llegado a tiempo quizás en estos momentos tendría yo un repentino desmayo para poder apartarla de mi amigo.**_

Comentó sarcásticamente Miroku.

_**-No será necesario yo me encargaré de atenderlos, Subaru ya no los molestará con sus tonterías, después de todo si continúa así no creo que dure mucho en este lugar.**_

_**-No es para tanto, no hay de que preocuparse.**_

Intervine yo un tanto avergonzado por la situación desagradable en la que me vi envuelto.

_**-Eres un chico fiel, eso habla bien de ti, tu novia es afortunada.**_

_**-¿Cómo lo supo?**_

_**-He trabajado aquí toda mi vida y es lógico que si un joven atractivo entra a una florería es porque piensa complacer a una mujer, en tu caso la mirada lo dice todo, no puedes ocultar tu entusiasmo, sólo que esta niña tonta de Subaru no quiere darse cuenta de la realidad.**_

_**-Vaya es usted muy analítica.**_

_**-Es mi trabajo conocer a mis clientes, en realidad nunca había visto a Subaru tan emocionada con un cliente.**_

_**-Lo mejor Inuyasha, es que no le digas que ya perteneces a otra persona le romperás el corazón.**_

_**-Si sigue insistiendo tendrá que saber la verdad.**_

_**-Eso es cierto.**_

Finalizó la amable señora, mientras que yo observaba como Subaru la fulminaba con la mirada. Poco después llegó el abuelo trayendo consigo un baúl de tamaño mediano forrado en terciopelo de color olivo, con incrustaciones doradas en forma de placa en su contorno simulando algunas florituras. De inmediato lo ayudé al ver que era un tanto pesado.

_**-¿Y esto que es?**_

Pregunté extrañado por el gran objeto.

_**-Bueno Inuyasha este es un regalo por parte de tu proveedor, aquí se encuentran ambos violines.**_

_**-Es perfecto… ¿Puedo verlos?**_

_**-Claro que si.**_

Abrí el baúl y después los dos estuches negros de los violines, no quise sacarlos, se encontraban tan relucientes y hermosos que me sentí incapaz de tomarlos con mis manos impuras, la única con el derecho de tocarlos era Kagome, nadie más. Pocos minutos después las impresiones que mandé hacer estaban listas. Coloqué una pequeña nota sobre Hammer y después cerré el baúl para que nadie más mirara el contenido. Subaru muy curiosa intentó mirar pero no se lo permití.

_**-Vaya Inuyasha tu madre estará muy contenta con esos regalos.**_

_**-No son para mi madre…**_

_**-¿Ah no?**_

Cuestionó confundida arqueando la ceja su tono de voz había cambiado totalmente.

_**-Este baúl y las flores son para la futura madre de mis hijos ¿Tu crees que le agrade a mi prometida este regalo?**_

Subaru se mostró tan sorprendida que no pudo ocultarlo y de inmediato su semblante se tornó molesto.

_**-Vaya… eres demasiado detallista con esa mujer.**_

_**-No es sólo una mujer, es la persona que amo.**_

-Como digas pero opino que es demasiado afortunada para ese tipo de regalos.

Después de eso se alejó sin despedirse y yo comencé a reírme. Miroku tampoco se contuvo. No supe porque contesté de esa forma a Subaru, tan solo llevaba poco menos de una semana de noviazgo con Kagome y ya había declarado que sería mi esposa. Entendí que fue un impulso, impulso que me dictó mi corazón y quizás ese era su verdadero deseo. Mi ser anhelaba continuar a lado de Kagome, desconocía el futuro de nuestra relación pero el imaginarse una vida junto a ella no era tan desagradable, al contrario la idea me agradaba bastante.

_**-Eres la maldad encarnada Inuyasha ¿Cómo te atreviste a decir eso?**_

_**-Eso le pasa por hastiarme en un día tan especial, bueno ya es hora de irnos aún tengo que asegurarme sobre el alquiler de la camioneta y también conseguir el Frack que llevaré puesto.**_

Después de este altercado salimos de aquel lugar para dirigirme en busca de mi atuendo. No me agradaba la idea de vestirme tan formal pero si no lo hacía obviamente jamás me permitirían la entada a dicho evento lo que significaba que no podría estar junto a Kagome.

Ya había anochecido, todos mis asuntos quedaron solucionados a tiempo, los regalos de Kagome, el trasporte, mi vestimenta, en fin sólo quedaba escasos minutos para volver a verla y me cuestionaba continuamente cómo se vería, cuál sería su atuendo, no me gustaría verla con la cara repleta de maquillaje como si pretendiera ser una geisha. Kagome normalmente no llamaba la atención con su atuendo, siempre vestía de manera sencilla, supuse que quizás llevaría un vestido sencillo y de color pastel, lo que normalmente llevaban las chicas de su edad. En fin no me importaba lo que tuviera puesto de todos modos siempre se veía hermosa.

-¿Ya estás listo Inuyasha?

Preguntó Miroku mientras se asomaba a mi habitación en lo que yo me acomodaba la camisa y el moño. Detestaba mi apariencia similar a la de un pingüino

_**-Si, ya es hora, me están temblando las manos Miroku, no se por qué…**_

_**-¿Estás nervioso? No lo creo…**_

_**-De verdad, supongo que es porque no sé que decirle a Kagome para justificar mi ausencia.**_

_**-Inuyasha tranquilo, verás que viendo tus maravillosos regalos la tendrás a tus pies y se le olvidará, créeme…**_

_**-Si tú lo dices…**_

_**-Chicos la camioneta llegó es hora de ir por las damas…**_

Intervino el abuelo con una sonrisa. Los tres salimos y ayudamos a Miroku a subir en la camioneta que se encontraba estacionada frente a la casa de Kagome. El abuelo sería el conductor en esta ocasión. Una vez instalado Miroku del lado del copiloto el abuelo tocó la puerta avisando nuestra llegada mientras que yo permanecí de pie a un lado de la camioneta observando la entrada de aquella casa. Mis nervios se incrementaban, sentía que el corazón me estallaba porque en unos segundos por fin la vería. Para tranquilizarme un poco tomé una botella de agua para calmar un poco mi sed, mi ansiedad era tan grande que la garganta se me secaba, alcancé a vislumbrar una silueta de mujer y repentinamente di la espalda, cerrando mis ojos un último trago y entonces la figura de una mujer deslumbrante apareció frente a mí. No pude evitarlo me atraganté ¿Era Kagome? No, eso es imposible se veía mayor, con esa vestido negro aunque no podía negar que era distinguida, elegante, el cabello era distinto, ahora llevaba rizos esa no podía ser mi novia. Sólo cuando caminó junto a mi me di cuenta que sí se trabaja de ella. Me ignoró por completo, su miraba denotaba cierto desprecio y arrogancia como si sólo fuera yo un vil mendigo pidiendo limosna a su majestad.

Después de Kagome dos personas más pasaron junto a mí, una de ellas era la madre de Kagome que me saludó amablemente y con una gran sonrisa y la otra mujer era Sango que a diferencia de Kagome vestía de una manera sencilla acorde a su edad.

Las damas ascendieron al vehículo y yo las acompañé al último, mi mirada chocó con la de Kagome al momento de subir pero nuevamente me ignoró. Me senté detrás de ella y permanecí en silencio entre las sombras, sólo observándola con aquel vestido negro, esas joyas y su hermoso cabello. Deseba estrecharla en mis brazos, besarla hasta hartarme, embriagarme con su aroma que de por si era más delicioso y fresco que antes.

La actitud de Kagome era sobreactuada al tratar de omitir mi presencia, sabía perfectamente que podía sentir mi mirada, mis ojos clavados observando su esbelta figura y sobre todo su lindo rostro, notaba su nerviosismo y eso me provocaba diversión¡Lo que una simple mirada podía provocar!

Llegamos a nuestro destino, las damas bajaron primero mientras que yo permanecía a lado de Miroku para ayudarlo a bajar. Cuando alcé mi vista vi como Kagome y Sango se alejaban a toda prisa.

_**-Inuyasha… vete despidiendo de este mundo ¿Cuál es tu última voluntad?**_

_**-No es gracioso, no puedo creer que me ignore.**_

_**-Mira por lo que veo Kagome no tiene intenciones de permanecer a tu lado quizás hasta pueda romper su noviazgo.**_

_**-Eso está por verse, Kagome me está retando y no sabe lo que le espera…**_

_**-Siento que llevas las de perder, apuesto 3000 yenes a que no te va a dirigir una sola palabra durante las próximas tres horas.**_

_**-Apuesta aceptada amigo espero que tengas dinero para pagarme.**_

_**-Cambiando de tema… Kagome se ve preciosa, parece toda una mujer.**_

_**-Oye recuerda que estás frente al novio de esa belleza.**_

_**-Si… lástima por ella, no entiendo como puede desperdiciar su tiempo en alguien tan bruto como tú.**_

_**-Ese es su problema.**_

_**-También Sango se me muy bonita ¿Has visto esas caderas? Jamás pensé que una diosa así se encontrara tan cerca de mí.**_

_**-Si opino que ella también se ve simpática pero no tanto como Kagome.**_

_**-Si lo que digas Inuyasha, es lo menos que puedo esperar de ti.**_

Continuamos nuestro camino y entramos al teatro que a mi parecer resultaba un tanto exagerado en sus detalles, claro era de estilo barroco y el movimiento en todos sus elementos era su principal objetivo. Era tanta la ornamentación que me sentí un poco mareado al no saber dónde mirar primero. Pero eso no importaba, lo primordial era encontrar a mi novia. Y ahí estaba de pie, formada y un tanto ansiosa por entrar. Se escuchó el anuncio de la primera llamada al mismo tiempo que el abuelo me entregaba mi respectivo boleto. Kagome comenzaba a avanzar pero la retuve antes de que continuara…

_**-Ya fue suficiente de tu jueguito ahora te sentarás a mi lado… amor…**_

Me miró con más desprecio y molestia, su mirada recorrió mi cuerpo de pies a cabeza, no dijo nada y juntos avanzamos al interior del teatro. Una edecán recogió nuestras entradas y nos condujo hasta nuestros respectivos asientos. En ningún momento solté la mano de Kagome y me aferraba más a ella, nos sentamos uno a lado del otro pero tenerla a mi lado era como si estuviera junto a un témpano de hielo, apartaba su vista de mi, me evadía y a pesar de mis esfuerzos por llamar su atención no pude lograrlo, al parecer el escenario que se encontraba frente a nosotros era mucho más interesante que mi aburrida existencia. Quizás aquellos chiquillos que curiosos miraban aquellos instrumentos y atriles valían más la pena que voltearme a ver aunque sólo fuera por un segundo. Me encontraba molesto, por momentos tuve la intención de levantarme y mandar todo al diablo haber si de esa forma Kagome aprendía la lección pero comprendí que después de todo el culpable era yo al hacerla sufrir con mi repentino desinterés por su cumpleaños.

Segunda Llamada y después Tercera, entró la orquesta todos aplaudimos y presentí que Kagome se sentía un tanto agradecida de su llegada porque fue la única manera en que se libró de mi mano y me sentí un tanto agobiado por no sentir aquella calidez de su mano. Posteriormente se presentó el director de orquesta, otro aplauso, después el silencio y continuación las primeras notas, a pesar de que el lugar se encontraba oscuro casi en su totalidad podía notar un repentino cambio de actitud en Kagome, ahora sonreía, se encontraba entusiasmada, no dejaba de observar el escenario ni un segundo, pareciera que no parpadeaba y tampoco se percataba que movía sus manos al mismo compás que el director, daba la impresión de que Kagome se imaginaba siendo la directora de orquesta. No quise perturbarla ni siquiera cuando casi concluía la obra y varias lágrimas resbalaron de sus mejillas, comprendí que Kagome se había encerrado en un mundo en el cual yo no existía. Nunca puse atención a la obra, mi interés durante esas dos horas y media eran exclusivamente para Kagome porque nada era más importante que ella, necesitaba conocerla más a fondo y ahora que la observaba me daba cuenta que la decisión que había tomado era la correcta y que ella era la mujer indicada por tener la capacidad de querer y odiar al mismo tiempo.

Las luces se encendieron, Kagome secó sus lágrimas y se levantó de su asiento dejándome solo, al parecer aun continuaba en su mundo. Ya no tenía caso seguir insistiendo, había perdido y entonces miré a Miroku que mostraba un semblante de los más ambicioso, claro ahora el joven había ganado una apuesta de 3000 yenes. Ascendimos por la camioneta, los adultos platicando no se que tantas cosas sin sentido y yo sin dejar de mirarla. Sin darme cuenta ya habíamos llegado a nuestras casas. El abuelo y yo bajamos para ayudar a las damas pero Kagome no aceptó mi ayuda para descender de la camioneta. Se despidió del abuelo y cuando estaba apunto de entrar a su casa se giró y de despidió de mi con un ademán de lo más falso, lo que me hizo sentir más miserable todavía.

Desaparecieron sin dejar rastro y me sentí triste, ahora mis esperanzas por contentarla se encontraban en aquellos regalos que seguramente ya habían llegado a su destino y que en estos momentos estaría viendo.

_**-Te ves desolado Inuyasha…**_

Comentó Miroku mientras el abuelo estacionaba la camioneta en el garaje de la casa, ya que esta noche serían mis huéspedes.

_**-¿Qué no viste cómo me trató? Esa mujer parece un ángel pero puede convertirse en un demonio al instante.**_

_**-Si me di cuenta de eso amigo, y sinceramente siento pena al verte así.**_

_**-No te preocupes confío en que dentro de unos minutos esto cambie.**_

Los tres nos sentamos en la sala a descansar y desperezarnos un poco mientras que continuamente miraba el reloj preguntándome por qué Kagome tardaba tanto en llamar por teléfono o tocar a mi puerta. Me levanté y comencé andar de un lado a otro.

_**-Inuyasha me estás poniendo nervioso casi puedo sentir que soy yo quien está esperándola impaciente y no tú.**_

_**-No puedo ¿Por qué se tarda tanto?**_

_**-Dale tiempo apenas lo está asimilando, de seguro todavía no se da cuenta quien fue el emisor de los regalos por la sencilla razón de haber omitido tu nombre, yo en su lugar estaría loco.**_

_**-Si, comienzo a pensar que el asunto del nombre misterioso no fue buena idea… ¿Sabes que? Mejor iré a verla y explicarle todo ya no puedo más con esto.**_

En cuanto di el primer paso tocaron desesperadamente el timbre de mi casa.

_**-¡Es ella!**_

Grité emocionado. Salí corriendo y antes de abrir la puerta respiré hondo para relajarme y denotar cierta tranquilidad. Abrí la puerta y ahí estaba ella con lágrimas en los ojos y semblante perturbado.

_**-Vaya… te tardaste mucho…**_

Comenté con una gran sonrisa al verla.

_**-¿POR QUÉ NO ME DIJISTE QUE FUISTE TU QUIÉN ME SALVÓ LA VIDA?**_

Reclamó llorosa y un tanto histérica.

_**-Porque no quería que lo supieras hasta este día… ¿Podrás perdonarme por haberte ignorado hoy?**_

_**-¡¡INUYASHA!!**_

Gritó emocionada mientras yo la recibía con los brazos abiertos.

_**-Feliz cumpleaños… mi hermoso cisne…**_

Comenté alegre por sentirla otra vez junto a mí, la emoción simplemente era indescriptible.

_**-¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho¿Por qué lo callaste tanto tiempo?**_

_**-Es una historia larga que después te contaré pero ahora quisiera saber si me perdonas.**_

_**-¡Por supuesto! Me has hecho la mujer más feliz, me has regresado la mitad de mi vida, soy yo la que te pide perdón por ser tonta y pensar que ya me habías olvidado.**_

_**-Jamás lo haría, todos los días no dejé de pensar en esta fecha pero eso no importa… muchas felicidades y deseo que este se uno de los muchos cumpleaños que me gustaría compartir contigo.**_

_**-Inuyasha…**_

Su rostro volvía a ser amable y tierno como siempre, sus ojos centelleaban, irradiaban felicidad bajo aquellas lágrimas y simplemente no pude contarme ante tanta hermosura y la besé con ternura y la vez con cierta desesperación por probar sus labios después de un día tan agotador y lleno de emociones fuertes pero que al final habían valido la pena.

**Continuará...**

* * *

**Bueno como hoy si tuve un tiempito prolongado les puse dos capítulos seguidos y completitos, porque el que sigue estará lleno de sorpresas...**

**Cuídense mucho bye bye.**


	7. Cielo e Infierno

**_Disclaimer: Obvio que los nombres no me pertenecen, eso le toca a la verdadera autora Rumiko Takahashi, pero la historia si es cien por ciento mía yo sólo le pedí los nombres prestados a la sensei..._**

* * *

**Capítulo 7: Cielo e infierno...**

Felicidad y tristeza sentimientos polares, diferentes entre sí y a la vez tan parecidos. Uno no puede vivir sin el otro ambos necesitan de un ser en quién gobernar. Todos en algún momento de nuestra vida nos preguntamos por qué existe la tristeza, esa sensación de vacío y soledad, esa esencia intangible que no deja de carcomer nuestra alma poco a poco, instalándose en nuestro corazón de manera permanentemente, cobijándonos con esa frialdad que la caracteriza. No es posible buscar ayuda en la tristeza debido a que ni ella misma puede con sus propias penas y aún así continua existiendo junto a su hermana la felicidad que siempre procura estar cerca de ella para consolarla a pesar de que la tristeza jamás le permite abrazarla porque ni así puede encontrar su propio consuelo.

La felicidad la deseamos todos, con nuestros más profundos y desesperados deseos. Quisiéramos retenerla para siempre a lo largo de nuestra vida, pero ella es la única que puede decidir cuánto tiempo permanecer en el corazón humano. Este ser analiza, manipula y tortura con su presencia a sus víctimas para después alejarse sin dejar rastro, despareciendo en la nada para jamás volver…

La felicidad era el sentimiento que me invadía en estos momentos. No deseaba saber cuánto tiempo permanecería a mi lado, de lo que estaba segura es que no permitiría que esos instantes placenteros se desperdiciaran porque precisamente una persona a la cual le profesaba un profundo cariño me sostenía entre sus brazos mientras yo lloraba sin cesar, no se trataban de lágrimas amargas más bien eran un reflejo del inmenso júbilo que albergaba mi cuerpo.

_**-¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho¿Por qué lo callaste tanto tiempo?**_

Cuestionaba a Inuyasha aún confundida por lo ocurrido, por momentos pensaba que todo esto era un sueño, pero no, el calor de su cuerpo me demostraba que me encontraba dentro de la realidad.

_**-Es una historia larga que después te contaré pero ahora quisiera saber si me perdonas.**_

_**-¡Por supuesto! Me has hecho la mujer más feliz, me has regresado la mitad de mi vida, soy yo la que te pide perdón por ser tonta y pensar que ya me habías olvidado.**_

_**-Jamás lo haría, todos los días no dejé de pensar en esta fecha pero eso no importa… muchas felicidades y deseo que este se uno de los muchos cumpleaños que me gustaría compartir contigo.**_

_**-Inuyasha…**_

No podía dejar de mirar su rostro, sus ojos cristalinos denotaban alegría, un centellar que quizás también existía en mi mirada. Era la primera vez en mi vida que una felicidad así me invadía, podía sentir mi acelerado corazón, agitado y muy sobresaltado al punto de colapsar, pero no me dejaría vencer, debía impedir que esta gran emoción terminara con este momento mágico. Inuyasha levantó con suavidad mi rostro y me besó tiernamente. Deseaba tanto ese momento, todas estas horas estuve esperando sus labios con ansiedad, un deseo que había permanecido muy oculto en mi corazón ya que fue opacado por el orgullo y el egoísmo. El contacto con aquellos labios, su sabor, la paciencia con que exploraba mi boca, todo eso me envolvía en un mundo mágico e impenetrable en donde sólo él y yo existíamos.

Aquel bello momento terminó y ambos nos estrechamos fuertemente, sin ninguna intención de separarnos. Había tanto de que hablar, verdades que explicar, pero por ahora lo único necesitaba era tenerlo junto a mi para olvidar lo estúpida que fui.

_**-Kagome… ¿Qué es lo que sientes en estos momentos?**_

Preguntó Inuyasha con suma tranquilidad.

_**-Dicha, algo que posiblemente nunca antes había experimentado.**_

Respondía mientras me acurrucaba más en su pecho.

_**-Yo igual Kagome, no tienes idea el infierno que sufrí el día de hoy por tratarte de esta manera, pero deseaba darte una gran sorpresa, algo que nunca olvidaras.**_

_**-Y vaya que lo has logrado, jamás esperé algo así, simplemente no estaba preparada y por un momento pensé que me volvería loca.**_

_**-Lo se, creo que me excedí un poco.**_

_**-No importa pero tendrás que complacerme con algo más para que pueda perdonar tu indiferencia.**_

_**-No importa, haré lo que sea…**_

_**-Acompáñanos esta noche a nuestra casa, quiero que juntos compartamos este día.**_

_**-¿Eso es todo? Yo pensé que se trataría de algo más difícil…**_

_**-Por el momento me conformo con eso puesto que no te salvarás de tu castigo.**_

_**-Lo que digas Kagome…**_

Volvimos a besarnos y segundos después tomé su mano para caminar hacia mi casa pero él se detuvo.

_**-Espera… ¿Miroku y su abuelo pueden acompañarnos?**_

_**-¡Por supuesto!**_

_**-Bien, entonces entra a mi casa, hace un poco de fresco no quiero que te enfermes.**_

_**-No Inuyasha tengo que volver y avisar de su llegada.**_

_**-Como gustes en unos minutos estaremos ahí.**_

_**-Gracias…**_

No es que tuviera miedo de entrar a su casa, al contrario sentía curiosidad por conocerla pero recordé que mi casa en estos momentos se encontraba en un absoluto basurero por la búsqueda del remitente de esos regalos. Regresé corriendo a mi hogar y Kikyou fue la primera en recibirme.

_**-¿Y bien?**_

_**-Inuyasha y los Ishida vienen a cenar tenemos que recoger este tiradero…**_

_**-No te preocupes por eso, ya había pensado en esa posibilidad, mamá está dando órdenes para que todos tengamos una cena fenomenal.**_

_**-¡Gracias hermana!**_

_**-No hay por qué Kagome, con tal de seguir viendo ese rostro lleno de alegría soy capaz de todo.**_

_**-¿Sabes lo mucho que te quiero Kikyou?**_

_**-Si, lo sé tontita y no te pongas cursi sabes que eso me desagrada además no hay que perder el tiempo tienes que ayudar en algo.**_

Ambas entramos a la casa, el vestíbulo ya estaba limpio sólo quedaban sobre la mesa los dos estuches de violín y la tarjeta. Miré con melancolía mi violín, mi gran tesoro, lo abrí y al sentirlo otra vez en mis manos una electricidad invadió mi cuerpo lo saqué de su estuche el cual ya no era el mismo de antes, éste era totalmente nuevo quizás el anterior quedó destrozado e inservible a causa del agua y el lodo pero ya no quise imaginarme más, el posible estado deplorable en que pudo haberse encontrado mi hermoso violín.

Permanecí embelesada con su belleza, admiraba esa cobertura de madera y ese brillo, siempre me había gustado y más ahora que la madera se encontraba perfectamente pulida, daba la impresión de ser nuevo, tomé el arco y me coloqué en posición para volverlo a tocar, deseaba tanto este momento, con tanta desesperación porque volvía a sentirme viva y justo cuando me encontraba a punto de dar la primera nota una mano cálida me sostuvo el arco.

_**-No te recomiendo que lo intentes, su sonido podría desilusionarte…**_

Era Inuyasha que repentinamente apareció de la nada.

_**-¿Pero cómo llegaste tan pronto?**_

Pregunté sorprendida por su repentina presencia.

_**-Pensé que había demorado demasiado.**_

Contestó él con una sonrisa sin dejar de sostenerme la mano.

_**-No escuché cuando llegaron.**_

_**-Me di cuenta Kagome, volviste a encerrarte en tu mundo, igual que lo hiciste en el teatro.**_

_**-Así que te percataste Inuyasha.**_

_**-No despegué mi mirada por un segundo.**_

Sonreímos de nuevo sin dejar de mirarnos.

_**-Perdonen la interrupción de este momento tan romántico pero mamá quiere hablar con Inuyasha.**_

Intervino Kikyou y entonces tanto Inuyasha y yo caímos en la cuenta de que todos absolutamente todos los presentes nos miraban con curiosidad. A los dos se nos subió el color al rostro.

_**-¡Vaya sorpresa que nos diste Inuyasha¡Eres demasiado creativo!**_

Exclamaba emocionada mi madre.

_**-No… es nada… señora.**_

Contestaba Inuyasha con nerviosismo.

_**-Eres un chico demasiado modesto no deberías de menospreciarte.**_

_**-¡Mamá no lo molestes!**_

Reclamé incómoda.

_**-Lo siento es que estoy tan emocionada… bueno porqué mejor no pasamos al comedor a cenar.**_

En realidad yo no deseaba cenar, más bien lo que ansiaba era tocar mi violín y perderme por completo con sus notas para recordar los momentos felices antes de su desaparición, me hacía tanta falta que ya no quería desprenderme de él.

_**-Vamos Kagome ya tendrás oportunidad para poder tocar el violín.**_

Decía Inuyasha mientras me quitaba el instrumento de las manos y lo colocaba dentro de su estuche otra vez, me inquietaba esa insistencia suya tratando de evitar que yo tocara ese violín.

_**-¿Qué quieres decir con que me desilusionaría del sonido?**_

_**-La caja se estropeó, a pesar de que el abuelo hizo todo lo posible perdió por completo la resonancia y jamás se volverá a escuchar como antes por tal razón te suplico que no intentes tocarlo, no quiero verte triste de nuevo.**_

_**-Ya suponía que eso ocurriría pero no puedo evitar sentirme un poco triste, pero por lo menos lo tengo de nuevo a mi lado y eso es más que suficiente ahora tengo a un compañero nuevo al cual también debo de amar.**_

_**-Así es… de nada valdría tener un violín tan antiguo e histórico si su dueño no lo aprecia.**_

Culminó Inuyasha mientras nos dirigíamos hacia el comedor para disponer de nuestra cena. Mi madre se sentó al centro de la misma mientras que sus dos hijas nos sentábamos en ambos lados. Por supuesto que Inuyasha permaneció a mi lado seguido del abuelo mientras que Sango y Miroku se colocaban a lado de mi hermana. En realidad no podía asimilar lo ocurrido, necesitaba platicar con Inuyasha a solas y que me explicara todo con lujo de detalle puesto que esta curiosidad me quemaba las entrañas, mis sentimientos eran muy confusos. En momentos me llenaba de alegría absoluta pero en otros muy esporádicos… la molestia me invadía al sentirme engañada y usada en el juego de Inuyasha del cual ni siquiera estaba enterada. Constantemente mi madre lo bombardeaba con preguntas sobre los violines y el accidente, pero Inuyasha era una persona de pocas palabras cuando se encontraba en público y contestaba muy poco o quizás al igual que yo deseaba un momento de soledad para ambos y poder explicar la verdadera historia.

La cena fue satisfactoria, no puedo negarlo pero asombrosamente Inuyasha había comido muy poco comparado con lo que devoraba cuando yo le preparaba los desayunos, se encontraba un tanto taciturno, nervioso y cuando tomé una de sus manos para mostrarle mi apoyo noté que sudaba.

_**-¿Te sientes bien?**_

Pregunté preocupada en un susurro para que nadie escuchara.

_**-No mucho… necesito hablar contigo a solas o me volveré loco.**_

Respondió con cierta desesperación.

_**-Yo también lo deseo pero no me gustaría llamar la atención…**_

_**-De todos modos se darán cuenta, es lo que todos esperan, que diga la verdad.**_

_**-Bien entonces acompáñame al jardín…**_

Ambos agradecimos nuestra cena y nos alejamos de la concurrencia, atravesamos el vestíbulo y salimos de la casa. Inuyasha sólo me seguía mientras que yo me acercaba a mi lugar preferido para conversar, en el cobijo de aquel gran árbol en el que días antes fue testigo de mi confesión con Sango y Kouga cuando por fin me animé a decirles la triste verdad sobre mi vida, nos recostamos en el césped viendo las estrellas, sitiando la frescura de aquella suave brisa que nos invadía.

_**-Aquí nadie molestará Inuyasha, ahora… ¿Podrías explicarme qué fue lo que pasó en realidad¿Y por qué motivo Kouga mintió diciendo que él nos había ayudado?**_

_**-Yo obligue a ese tipo a que te mintiera…**_

_**-¿Pero cómo? Kouga no se dejaría amedrentar con una simple amenaza.**_

_**-En realidad fue una promesa tonta que hicimos, yo no quería que ustedes supieran la verdad, recuerda que en aquellos días nuestra relación era demasiado caótica y realmente lo que deseaba era apartarme de ustedes dos, me encontraba confundido, así que le prometí a Kouga que jamás me acercaría a ti a cambio de que él mintiera. Él sabía perfectamente que yo era un obstáculo para poderte cortejar y la idea en primera instancia no me pareció desagradable, después de todo lo único que yo necesitaba es que no supieran la verdad para no verme más comprometido. Pero después cuando nos encontramos en el hospital… las cosas cambiaron totalmente, en un principio llegué a pensar que era Kikyou quien me gustaba… cada vez que la veía una opresión en mi pecho se manifestaba… pero, aquel día cuando te encontré en el hospital mi opinión cambió totalmente, te vi tan sola, vulnerable, desprotegida que sentí remordimiento por ser tan duro contigo sin haberte conocido primero. Desde ese entonces fui incapaz de olvidarte, no tienes idea de lo mucho que me atormenté al negarme que sintiera algo especial por ti Kagome.**_

_**-Así que mi hermana también te gustaba…**_

_**-De cierto modo quizás, porque me agrada que sea una mujer fuerte, decidida y sobre todo que no refleja ningún temor hacia sus oponentes, por eso me confundí llegué a pensar que era única, pero cuando llegaste tú todo se trasformó y le diste un vuelco a mi vida que jamás hubiera esperado, no quiero que por esto desconfíes de mi, a quien quiero es a ti, nunca más he vuelto a pensar en tu hermana ni me acerqué a ti con ese propósito, todo esto te lo menciono porque tienes el derecho a saberlo y sé que nunca me perdonarías que te ocultara algo así.**_

_**-Lo sé, no tienes que aclararme nada, además Kikyou y tú no hubieran hecho una buena pareja.**_

_**-Tienes razón lo más probables es que termináramos golpeándonos a los cinco minutos.**_

_**-Pero también ¿Cómo es que Kouga aceptó algo así? No lo entiendo.**_

_**-Porque el ingenuo creía que con eso te conquistaría, con su dote de héroe pero no, bueno también tengo que reconocerlo él ayudó mucho esa vez que las lastimaron, cuando me dirigía hacia mi casa vi como unos sujetos golpeaban a Kikyou me enfurecí y la ayudé, después la tomé en mis brazos y lo único que susurró fue tu nombre y al instante escuché tu grito de auxilio, otro hombre intentaba ahogarte en aquel río, le propiné un fuerte puñetazo provocando que cayera al agua y que se lo llevara la corriente después de eso tu despareciste, te habías hundido, entré a buscarte y mientras intentaba ponerte a salvo no pude evitar que apuñalearan a Kikyou, tú sólo gritaste y te desmayaste, te cargué en mis brazos y te coloqué en el suelo, luego corrí para auxiliar a Kikyou desgarré mi camisa para hacer presión en su herida y que no se siguiera desangrando y en eso apareció Kouga de la nada, reclamándome por haberlas lastimado. Discutimos bastante tiempo hasta que él se dignó a llamar una ambulancia y poco después ustedes ya se encontraban camino al hospital, tu hermana se encontraba muy mal pensé que moriría, me preocupaba mucho y no sabía por qué, a ti sinceramente no te presté mucha atención porque pensé que sólo había sido un desmayo de la impresión.**_

_**-Era lógico que pensaras eso, aún no sabías sobre mi enfermedad.**_

_**-Yo pensé que estarías bien en cualquier momento pero cuando le pregunté al médico sobre tu estado sólo me explicó que habías caído en shock y que no se explicaba por qué tu presión arterial disminuía cada vez más, me asustó cuando me confesó que podrías sufrir un paro cardiaco.**_

_**-Creo que sin querer te dimos muchos problemas Inuyasha pero afortunadamente todo salió bien y doy gracias que ustedes dos se encontraran ahí. De otro modo mi hermana podría estar muerta y yo seguiría encerrada en aquellas cuatro paredes.**_

_**-Perdóname por mentirte Kagome pero es que no quería admitir lo que sentía por ti.**_

_**-Ya no importa, ahora estamos juntos y eso nada ni nadie podrá cambiarlo al menos en este momento.**_

_**-Llevamos apenas una semana de noviazgo y tenga la sensación de que son años, me acoplé muy rápido a ti, es extraño ¿No lo piensas Kagome?**_

_**-Tan extraño como el que nos agrademos Inuyasha, a decir verdad nuestras personalidades son demasiado dispersos, parecemos el agua y el aceite, es un tanto ilógico… pero no me arrepiento de nada, cuando llegué a Tokio nunca pensé que tantas cosas ocurrieran.**_

_**-Tengo el presentimiento Kagome de que de ahora en adelante nuestras vidas sufrirán un gran cambio.**_

_**-¿Por qué lo dices Inuyasha, acaso piensas que podría ser algo negativo?**_

_**-No lo sé, no tengo ni la más remota idea de si será bueno o malo pero de algo estoy seguro, de que tú y yo compartiremos mucho tiempo juntos.**_

Permanecimos callados mientras mirábamos las estrellas, yo me cuestionaba si de verdad permaneceríamos juntos hasta la eternidad, buscaba una respuesta mientras me dedicaba a observar las figuras de los astros luminosos, me dejaba envolver con la frescura el aire, cerré mis ojos y entonces sentí una suave presión en los labios la cual correspondí, tan cálida y agradable… esta manera impredecible de Inuyasha era lo que más me agradaba.

_**-Es hora de regresar ¿No crees?**_

Decía Inuyasha con una gran sonrisa.

_**-Aún no, hay algo más que quiero saber…**_

_**-Dime.**_

_**-¿De dónde sacaste el dinero para todos esos regalos¡Es una fortuna Inuyasha!**_

No habló, permaneció callado y serio mientras se recostaba con los brazos flexionados posando sus manos bajo la nuca. Miró una vez mas el cielo pensé que no me respondería nunca.

_**-De ningún lado Kagome, mis padres no me lo dieron, los regalos los compré con mi herencia.**_

Respondió él al fin rompiendo aquel gélido silencio.

_**-¿Herencia?**_

Cuestioné intrigada y muy sorprendida.

_**-Si por parte de mis abuelos paternos y maternos.**_

_**-No entiendo Inuyasha…**_

_**-Cuando mis abuelos maternos fallecieron me dejaron a mí todos sus bienes: casas, inversiones en la bolsa y en el banco y otros negocios, negocios que para serte sincero no entiendo nada y ni me interesan… en fin, fue demasiado dinero lo que mis abuelos me heredaron pero todo lo hicieron con el propósito de que mi padre jamás recibiera un solo centavo de su fortuna, nunca lo aceptaron por su forma ambiciosa de ser, así que no lo consideraban digno de su hija, para ellos mi padre sólo era un oportunista que ambicionaba su dinero, pero como no pudieron disolver ese matrimonio su mejor venganza fue dejármelo todo a mi y no es que yo les gradara mucho, la verdad casi no los recuerdo, yo sólo fui su objeto de negocios, mi madre misma me ha contado que nunca fueron a visitarla a nuestra antigua casa y que tampoco deseaban fraternizar conmigo, sólo cuando ella iba a visitarlos me llevaba consigo pero como no les agradaban los niños lo que hacían era contratar a una niñera para que me mantuviera sólo en los jardines fuera de la casa y su presencia, no se por qué mis abuelos se sentían tan ofendidos con mi padre si ellos eran más ambiciosos y materialistas.**_

_**-¿Y quién maneja todo ese dinero?**_

_**-Mi madre, ella estudió Economía así que es la que se encarga de manejar todo mi dinero, esa fue la condición de mis abuelos en su testamento, la única persona que puede administrar esa herencia hasta que yo tenga la edad suficiente es ella, cuando obtenga la mayoría edad toda la responsabilidad caerá sobre mi y si alguna vez se me ocurriera obsequiárselo a mis padres entonces perderé todo y se donará a una beneficencia pública, en lo personal hubiera preferido que desde un principio donaran ese dinero a tantas personas que lo necesitan. Pero como te repito mis abuelos no eran muy bondadosos así que prefirieron dejárselo a su despreciable nieto que a unos huérfanos.**_

_**-Eso es horrible Inuyasha, no creo que tus padres sean tan malas personas.**_

_**-Yo que sé Kagome… son cosas de adultos pero desde ese día mi padre me guarda mucho resentimiento porque confiaba en que ese dinero pasara a sus manos por medio de mi madre y así iniciar un gran negocio.**_

_**-¿Y tu qué piensas¿Te agrada poseer tanto dinero?**_

_**-En realidad no, pero por alguna extraña razón no he podido deshacerme de él, suena muy egoísta y se que hay mucha gente que lo necesita pero… hay algo que me lo impide… quizás heredé la parte inhumana de mi familia.**_

_**-¿Y tus padres saben sobre el gasto que hiciste?**_

_**-Mi madre está enterada, ella fue la que me ayudó a realizar las trasferencias y el que yo pueda utilizar una tarjeta de crédito a mi edad.**_

_**-Pero si esa es la herencia que tus abuelos maternos te dejaron qué ocurrió con la otra parte.**_

_**-Bueno ese es un asunto aparte mis abuelos paternos nos dejaron todo a mi hermano mayor y a mí, también es una gran fortuna de la cual mi padre tampoco obtuvo nada.**_

_**-¿Tienes un hermano?**_

_**-Si pero Kagome por favor no me sigas preguntando más sobre ese tema, no me agrada en absoluto… algún día pienso contártelo pero no ahora, hay muchas cosas que desconoces de mi en realidad, cuando empieces a conocerme verás que no soy lo que piensas.**_

_**-No te preocupes Inuyasha ya no insistiré, esperaré paciente a que tú mismo te animes algún día a contármelo y la verdad es que no te tengo miedo.**_

_**-Gracias Kagome, bien creo que ya es hora de entrar a la casa, además me gustaría escucharte tocar tu nuevo violín.**_

_**-Lo haré con una condición.**_

_**-¿Cuál?**_

_**-Que tú toques el piano junto conmigo.**_

_**-Por favor no me pidas eso, no me agrada tocar en público.**_

_**-Inuyasha prometiste que cumplirías mis caprichos… ¿Lo recuerdas?**_

_**-Eso es jugar sucio Kagome no es justo…**_

_**-Andando y ya deja de llorar.**_

Me entusiasmaba tanto tocar a lado de Inuyasha y sobre todo estrenar mi violín que casi llegamos corriendo a la casa. Cuando entramos la cena ya había terminado y todos se encontraban sentados en la sala.

_**-¿Dónde andaban? Pensamos que nunca regresarían…**_

Comentó mi mamá.

_**-En el jardín necesitaba hablar de algunas cosas.**_

_**-Entiendo…**_

_**-Señorita hay algo que quisiera pedirle…**_

Comentó repentinamente el anciano refiriéndose a mí.

_**-Dígame.**_

_**-Podría honrarnos con alguna melodía por parte de ese violín.**_

_**-¡Claro que sí! Eso pensaba hacer en cuanto entré ¿Verdad Inuyasha?**_

Él sólo asintió la cabeza de manera seria, sabía perfectamente que la idea no le agradaba en absoluto pero no importaba después de todo el joven debía de pagar su justo castigo por haberme ignorado hoy.

Saqué a Hammer de su estuche. Por unos segundos tuve miedo de tomarlo entre mis manos al pensar que lo rompería o lo descompondría pero inmediatamente esa sensación desapareció al recordar que debía brindarle mi absoluta confianza a mi nuevo instrumento de no ser así Hammer a pesar de ser el violín mas caro y maravilloso del mundo en mis manos no sería menos que basura…

Todos esperaban ansiosos que comenzara y nadie se había percatado de que Inuyasha ya se encontraba sentado frente al piano dispuesto a tocar. Sostuve con firmeza aquel arco inclinándolo un poco para dar paso a la primera nota. Instintivamente comencé a interpretar la melodía que escuché el primer día que llegué a Tokio, si… la melodía de Inuyasha. Lo miré y él no se mostraba extrañado, al contrario al parecer sólo esperaba a que llegara el compás perfecto para poder realizar su entrada, un inicio que no demoró demasiado porque inmediatamente aquel piano comenzó a resonar provocando una gran sorpresa entre los presentes.

Las notas bailaban a nuestro propio ritmo tanto Inuyasha como yo nos acoplábamos perfectamente como si ambos hubiéramos ensayado aquella pieza durante meses, yo misma me asombraba de lo ocurrido pero aún así no podía detenerme Hammer me incitaba a no hacerlo, me retenía en sus cuerdas con una fuerza sobrenatural, podía sentir que la sangre me hervía y que una repentina euforia se apoderaba de mi cuerpo. Aquella era una sensación única que jamás había experimentado y ahora me daba cuenta de que el violín que mantenía entre mis manos no era un simple compañero… era un amante que ansiaba devorarme por completo para no dejar rastro de mi existencia. De la misma manera ocurría con Inuyasha que parecía un demonio cerca de aquel piano y al igual que yo se había perdido por completo en su melodía, mantenía sus ojos cerrados y aún así sus manos jamás cometían ningún error, era la primera vez que lo miraba tocar y en realidad era algo maravilloso porque él era capaz de trasmitir sus emociones bajo aquel instrumento y lo que ahora me indicaba es que Inuyasha se encontraba contento. Ambos nos habíamos envuelto en un mundo de notas y compases en donde éramos los absolutos soberanos y nadie más existía, un mundo raro, especial para dos almas que buscaban un lugar al cual pertenecer. Los dos terminamos al mismo tiempo y los instrumentos dejaron de sonar dando paso al silencio. Tanto Inuyasha como yo repentinamente caímos en la realidad y nos percatamos de que en aquella sala había más personas que nos miraban asombrados y con las bocas abiertas. No sabíamos que hacer en el momento porque simplemente nos habíamos vuelto locos olvidando por completo a nuestras respectivas familias hasta que por fin el abuelo rompió por completo aquel hielo con un aplauso…

_**-¡Que maravillosa interpretación¡Ambos son magníficos!**_

Gritaba emocionado el abuelo que inmediatamente fue seguido por más elogios por parte de los demás. A mi se me subieron los colores al rostro mientras que Inuyasha se mostraba más nervioso como si buscara un agujero en donde enterrar el rostro.

_**-¿Por qué nunca me habías dicho que tocabas el piano Inuyasha?**_

Reclamaba Miroku que al parecer todavía no asimilaba que su mejor amigo fuera tan excelente músico a su corta edad.

_**-No es nada importante Miroku, de verdad que no lo es.**_

_**-¿Qué no es importante¡Por favor! Si casi me arrebatas el corazón, por un momento llegué a pensar que romperías alguna cuerda.**_

_**-No exageres.**_

Era obvio que Inuyasha se sintiera incómodo por los comentarios ya que a él no le agradaba mostrarse en público y mucho menos con algo tan personal, pero al menos yo me sentía muy satisfecha por haberlo acompañado, quizás me comportaba de una manera egoísta al pensar sólo en mis deseos, pero no podía evitarlo, deseaba tanto este momento que en verdad no quería que terminara.

_**-Vamos muchachos toquen algo más…**_

Comentó mi mamá e Inuyasha me miró espantado.

_**-Mamá ya es muy tarde y mañana tenemos que asistir a clases, otro día será.**_

Interrumpí antes de que mi querida madre cometiera alguna tontería y claramente pude observar como Inuyasha suspiraba con tranquilidad. Minutos después ambos nos despedíamos con un beso en la mejilla, que más hubiera deseado besarlo en la boca pero no me atrevía hacerlo al encontrarse mi familia cerca.

_**-Fueron demasiadas sorpresas hoy, este día realmente fue muy extraño…**_

Comentaba Kikyou con semblante fatigado.

_**-Tienes razón, nunca pensé que él fuera alguien tan detallista, por un momento comenzaba a pensar que nunca recibiría alguna rosa de su parte por su manera tan fría, pero me doy cuenta que aún no lo conozco y que me falta mucho para saber quién es Inuyasha Kurosaki en realidad.**_

_**-No te preocupes eso será con el tiempo además es obvio que hacen una muy buena pareja incluso hasta en la música se acoplan muy bien es increíble lo que hicieron hoy con esa melodía, ustedes nunca la ensayaron mas sin en cambio parecía que llevaban toda una vida interpretándola.**_

_**-No sé qué fue lo que pasó hermana pero simplemente nos conectamos en un mundo diferente, yo tan solo dejaba que mis dedos se deslizaran en las cuerdas y nada más me importaba, después de mucho tiempo volví a sentirme viva, aquella oscuridad que me aquejaba parece estar desapareciendo cuando él se encuentra junto a mí.**_

_**-Pase lo que pase Kagome prométeme que esa sonrisa y esa felicidad que inunda tu rostro no desaparecerá, por favor prométemelo, si tú eres feliz yo también lo seré…**_

_**-Te lo prometo Kikyou pero creo que ya es hora de dormir.**_

_**-Buenas noches Kagome…**_

Ambas nos dirigimos a nuestras respectivas habitaciones a descansar. En realidad hubiera deseado permanecer más tiempo despierta pero el cansancio me vencía y mi cuerpo imploraba a gritos posarse cuanto antes en la cómoda cama. No tardé mucho tiempo en conciliar el sueño mientras soñaba con danzas y música. Las melodías de Inuyasha me envolvían en mundo mágico donde yo era la reina absoluta, aquellas notas sólo eran mis amables súbditos que con su sonido se complacían en honrar a su soberana.

Los siguientes días no fueron cómo yo me lo esperaba. Inuyasha y yo simplemente no podíamos estar alejados uno del otro. En veces lo acompañaba en su trabajo con los Ishida o en otras nos dedicábamos a platicar en aquel parque sobre cualquier tema mientras yo me dedicaba a dibujar. Lo que más me asombraba es que nunca lo veía realizando los deberes escolares, nunca hablaba sobre sus compañeros de clase o los maestros, mucho menos de temas que tuvieran que ver con los estudios. La única vez que le pregunté del por qué descuidaba tanto el Colegio me comentó que lo hacía para molestar a los adultos y que además la educación es lo que menos le interesaba en estos momentos, si ahora continuaba manteniéndose en el Colegio era para estar más cerca de mi.

Por supuesto que el castigo que compartían él y Kikyou seguía en pie y todas las tardes ambos se dedicaban a dicha tarea mientras que yo continuaba ensayando para la futura presentación decembrina. Ahora que tenía mi nuevo violín procuraba no separarme de él mucho menos divulgaba su procedencia y para muchos no era mas que otro violín del cual se podía disponer en cualquier establecimiento. Todo esto lo hice con la finalidad de que nadie se enterar de su verdadero origen y evitar que la noticia se divulgara por todo el país e intentaran comprármelo, robármelo o lo peor de todo destruirlo.

Sinceramente los ensayos no eran nada fáciles en vista de que mi desagradable compañero se incomodaba con mi presencia, en un principio llegué a pensar que su rechazo se debía a que el joven era demasiado ególatra y prácticamente se creía la reencarnación de Beethoven, por consiguiente siempre recibía insultos y ofensas por parte de él. Este problema no quise comentárselo a nadie más ya que lo tomé como algo sin importancia y además no quería ocasionar un problema mayor con los profesores encargados del evento y el Colegio, así que me mantuve en silencio esperando paciente mi oportunidad para poder aplacar a ese sujeto.

_**-¡No, no, no¡Higurashi lo estás haciendo todo mal!**_

Gritaba neurótico aquel sujeto.

_**-¡No lo estoy haciendo mal!**_

Respondí molesta después de media hora de ensayo. Al parecer el joven hoy venía más enfadado que de costumbre.

_**-¡Es que no estás siguiendo el compás¡No estás dentro del ritmo!**_

_**-¡Por supuesto que voy al compás y sigo la partitura correctamente!**_

_**-Lo intentaremos una vez más Higurashi y esta vez presta mucha atención…**_

Rechiné mis dientes, conteniendo mi furia. Volví a tomar el arco y ambos comenzamos a tocar pero no trascurrieron más de tres compases cuando repentinamente se escuchó el tecleo brutal o más bien bestial de aquel pobre piano.

_**-¡Maldita sea Higurashi¿Te cuesta mucho seguir el compás?**_

_**-¡Lo estoy siguiendo, estoy leyendo perfectamente la partitura!**_

_**-¡Es que todo lo haces mal!**_

_**-Tú eres el que está mal yo sigo todo al pie de nota…**_

_**-¡Es que es MI compás el que debes seguir¿Te cuenta mucho comprender eso? entiende niña estúpida es mí compás no el tuyo el que se debe seguir, recuerda que tú sólo eres una tonta que no comprende el verdadero significado de la música aquí el maestro soy yo…**_

_**-¡OYE IMBÉCIL A ELLA NO LE VAS HABLAR DE ESA FORMA!**_

Gritó repentinamente una voz colérica y antes de que pudiera reaccionar Inuyasha ya avanzaba a gran velocidad hacia Takeya, de un solo tiró lo levantó del banquillo y lo sostuvo fuertemente del cuello de su Gakurán.

_**-No… no… me hagas nada Kurosaki… no me pegues…**_

Decía Takeya con absoluto temor ante la mirada fiera de Inuyasha.

_**-¡Óyeme muy bien pedazo de animal vuelves a gritar o insultar a Kagome de esa manera y te juro que terminarás muy pronto dos metros bajo tierra!**_

Vociferó amenazante Inuyasha emanando furia por todo el cuerpo y por vez primera vi aquellos ojos dorados que ahora parecían tornarse rojos como lava ardiente.

_**-Es que la culpa la tiene ella Kurosaki… es una pésima intérprete yo no puedo hacer nada…**_

_**-Aquí el inútil eres tú, tu eres pésimo cuando tocas ese piano me das tanto asco que no se quién diablos te dijo que eres el mejor…**_

_**-¿Y tú que sabes de música? Ni siquiera has asistido a una clase de música en todo el curso así que un ignorante como tú no puede venir a criticar mi talento.**_

_**-¡INUYASHA ES MUCHO MEJOR QUE TÚ!**_

Grité colérica, no podía permitir que un bueno para nada menospreciara el grandioso talento que poseía Inuyasha.

_**-Kagome no sigas… no tiene caso que gastes tus palabras en esta basura, larguémonos ahora mismo de este lugar, aquí apesta a rata…**_

Y en seguida soltó a Takeya provocando que cayera en su propio trasero no sin antes haberse golpeado con el mismo banquillo del cual no pudo sostenerse. Inuyasha me tomó de la mano y con suma destreza recogió mis cosas, ni siquiera me dio tiempo de guardar el violín en su estuche.

_**-Inuyasha… espera me estás lastimando.**_

Protesté cuando bajábamos las escaleras, me fulminó con aquella mirada rojiza y me soltó, no dijo nada más y yo sólo me limité a seguirlo. Cuando ya nos encontrábamos fuera de la escuela Kikyou nos esperaba con una sonrisa, sonrisa que inmediatamente desapareció al ver la cara de Inuyasha.

_**-¿Ahora que ocurrió?**_

Preguntó sorprendida.

_**-Tuve que gritarle a un inútil que quiso pasarse de listo con Kagome.**_

Respondió él de mala gana.

_**-¿Quién fue Kagome¿Qué te hicieron?**_

Preguntó alterada mi hermana mientras me tomaba de los hombros, supuse que por la forma tan sutil de Inuyasha de explicar los sucesos Kikyou había pensado lo peor, así que traté de tranquilizarla antes de que también ella estallara en cólera.

_**-No es nada, es sólo que la persona con quien estoy ensayando no me soporta y comenzó a gritarme cosas horribles, en ese momento llegó Inuyasha y lo puso en su lugar…**_

_**-¿Pero por qué te estaba molestando?**_

Insistió mi hermana con cierta desesperación.

_**-Porque es un tonto, la verdad no se porque me odia, siempre me ha molestado desde le principio.**_

_**-¿Y porqué no me lo habías dicho?**_

Preguntaron al unísono Inuyasha y Kikyou.

_**-Por que era algo sin importancia, no quería que esto se volviera un problema mayor suficiente tienen con sus problemas para encima tener que cargar con lo mío, además ese hombre ni siquiera vale la pena.**_

_**-¡Es que no entiendo cómo puedes tolerar que alguien te trate así Kagome!**_

Decía Inuyasha alzando más la voz sin ocultar su enojo e interrumpiendo a Kikyou.

_**-¡Ya dije que lo siento no se volverá a repetir!**_

Comente con cierta desesperación.

_**-Por supuesto que no volverá a ocurrir de ahora en adelante estaré presente en todos tus ensayos ¿Entendido?**_

Ordenó Inuyasha en un tono autoritario que me molestó por completo.

_**-¡No tienes que exagerar Inuyasha ya te prometí que no permitiré que ese tonto me falte al respeto!**_

_**-¡Es que no se trata de eso Kagome, prometer es muy fácil para cualquier persona, ese sujeto no va a entender con tus advertencias!**_

_**-¿Qué tratas de decir?**_

_**-Que por tu carácter es obvio que Takeya no tomará en cuenta tus palabras y seguirá faltándote al respeto, por eso tengo que estar presente para ponerlo en su lugar.**_

_**-Yo no necesito que nadie me defienda y es mi problema si alguien me insulta o no… Inuyasha ¡Tú no eres quién para mandar en mi vida mucho menos eres MI PADRE para andarme cuidando!**_

Acto seguido di media vuelta y salí del Colegio corriendo sin un rumbo fijo. La verdad no podía pensar en otra cosa más que en alejarme de aquel lugar, necesitaba un sitio donde poder desahogarme y descargar mi furia. Inuyasha se había excedido al considerarme una persona de carácter enclenque a la cual todo mundo podía manipular a su antojo. Estaba tan molesta que había tomado la decisión de terminar nuestra relación cuanto antes, no tenía caso seguir a lado de una persona que me consideraba débil.

Perdí por completo la noción del tiempo y sobre todo la ubicación del lugar en donde me encontraba, ya había oscurecido y desde hace varios minutos había yo dejado de llorar por la estupidez de Inuyasha, en realidad no me importaba si me encontraba sola porque no quería hablar con nadie mucho menos escuchar la voz de Inuyasha. Yo sólo podía mirar la pared que se encontraba frente a mí, apenas comprendía que me encontraba en un pequeño callejón semioscuro. La única luz que llegaba un poco a su interior provenía de un anuncio espectacular que se encontraba justo en el edificio de enfrente. No tenía ánimos de levantarme pero tenía que hacerlo porque ya era tarde y seguramente tanto mi hermana como mi madre me estarían buscando.

Extrañamente en estos momentos no tenía miedo porque aún transitaba bastante gente por la acera así que sólo podía tomar un taxi que me llevara a casa. Me levanté y limpie mi uniforme del polvo pero ya era demasiado tarde se encontraba muy sucio. Salí del callejón y caminé junto a los demás transmutes con la mente en blanco y con el único fin de que este día terminara. Aunque una vez más el destino me jugaba sucio y sentí una mano cálida que me tomaba del brazo.

_**-¿Podemos hablar?**_

Era Inuyasha, su rostro se mostraba totalmente diferente, aquella molestia había desaparecido por completo y en su ligar se encontraba el remordimiento. No me sorprendí al verlo, sabía perfectamente que me había seguido y desde hace un par de horas lo había visto al otro lado de la calle esperando el momento a que saliera de mi escondite pero mi intención era que él se desesperara y se fuera, pero al parecer esa táctica no funcionaba en un alma tan testaruda como la de Inuyasha.

No respondí a su pregunta ni siquiera un leve sonido, sólo lo miré molesta e indiferente y me limité a seguirlo cuando me tomó de la mano con suavidad. A pocos metros había una pequeña plaza circular, en medio había una fuente pequeña y alrededor de ella se encontraban unas bancas de color verde olivo en donde poderse sentar.

_**-Se que estás muy molesta, lo siento soy un tonto.**_

Decía Inuyasha cuando nos sentamos, yo evadía su mirada y sólo buscaba una salida para desaparecer de aquel lugar cuanto antes

_**-Inuyasha… lo único que quiero es regresar a casa, no tengo ánimos de hablar además mi familia me está esperando y no me he tomado mis medicamentos.**_

Respondí con pesimismo sin prestar atención a sus disculpas.

_**-Bien, entonces te llevaré.**_

_**-No, quiero estar sola…**_

_**-Kagome no puedo dejarte ir sola.**_

_**-¡No te estoy pidiendo permiso Inuyasha, dije que iré sola y así será…!**_

De un tiró me solté de su mano y caminé hacia la avenida principal, afortunadamente un taxi transitaba y lo abordé de inmediato dejando solo al perturbado Inuyasha.

El camino a casa en realidad no fue tan largo, cuando llegué sólo di instrucciones a la muchacha del servicio para que pagara e inmediatamente me dirigí hacia mi alcoba.

_**-Kagome…**_

Llamó Kikyou en cuanto me vio cerca de mi habitación, su voz era un susurro, como si de esa manera pretendiera no perturbarme más.

_**-Ahora no por favor no tengo ánimos de hablar…**_

_**-Lo se muy bien, mejor descansa y por favor no olvides tomarte tus medicamentos.**_

_**-¡Ya lo sé no es necesario que me lo recuerdes!**_

Y de un portazo dejé sola a mi hermana. Ya estaba cansada de que todo el mundo me cuidara como si fuera una niña pequeña ¿Tan difícil era entender que necesitaba mi propio espacio? Que más daba… la cabeza comenzaba a punzarme con fuerza y opté por olvidarme de todo y de todos para poder dormir aunque sea con tranquilidad.

Esa noche era la primera en la que deseaba no escuchar el piano de Inuyasha, ansiaba desesperadamente que el silencio siguiera rondando a mi rededor para poder de esa manera sumergirme en un mar pacífico y profundo, lo que necesitaba era paz.

Un despertador sonó, era hora de levantarse e ir al colegio. Con pesar y absoluta desgana me levanté mientras que mis pequeños pasos, lentos y a la vez pesados me aproximaban a mi ducha. Minutos más tarde bajé a desayunar, en realidad probé muy poco y tanto Kikyou como mi madre evitaban hacerme plática, gesto que en realidad agradecía demasiado al no poseer yo el más mínimo ánimo para conversar.

Al poco tiempo nos encontrábamos a la entrada del Colegio, a petición mía rogué a Kikyou que saliéramos más temprano de lo normal para no encontrarme con Inuyasha. Ya habían llegado algunos alumnos al Colegio y en realidad eso carecía de importancia ahora.

_**-Kagome huyendo de los problemas no se soluciona nada.**_

Insistía Kikyou.

_**-Yo no estoy huyendo de nadie, simplemente estoy muy molesta y no deseo ver a Inuyasha en estos momentos.**_

Respondí con más enfado y aceleré mi paso para llegar cuanto antes a mi aula.

_**-Bueno días Kagome…**_

Saludó mi amiga Sango minutos después cuando nos encontrábamos a poco tiempo de iniciar las clases.

_**-Buenos días…**_

Contesté sin ánimo alguno, con el cuerpo y los brazos recargados en mi mesa y con ese aire soñoliento que me caracterizaba.

_**-¿Te sientes mal¿Puedo ayudar en algo?**_

_**-Muchas gracias Sango, no te preocupes no me siento enferma es solo que… ayer tuve un problema con Inuyasha…**_

_**-¿Y ahora que ocurrió?**_

_**-Perdóname no quiero hablar de eso, aún sigo molesta y el sólo recordarlo me enfurece más, cuando me tranquilice te platicaré.**_

_**-Como digas Kagome, ya sabes que cuentas conmigo.**_

_**-Gracias…**_

Las clases comenzaron y los segundos trascurrían como si fueran horas, poca atención mostraba a las clases, ni siquiera me quedaban ánimos de poder pensar en una solución para mi problema, por momentos pensaba que todo esto era una tontería y que debía hablar con Inuyasha pero al instante, al recordar sus palabras mi ira renacía y nublaba por completo cualquier posibilidad de reconciliación.

Todo carecía de interés para mí, miraba a mis profesores pero sólo de sus labios podía observar el movimiento de unas palabras inaudibles para mí, el sonido no existía, sólo yo en un profundo abismo, vacío y frío. A lo lejos alcancé a percibir un sonido, demasiado pequeño pero audible. Era la campana que anunciaba el descanso, poco a poco los alumnos se levantaban de sus asientos y salían acompañados de sus amigos, sonriendo y conversando con total libertad.

_**-¿Kagome quieres salir o prefieres estar sola?**_

_**-Perdón Sango pero prefiero quedarme…**_

_**-Bien nos vemos luego, le avisare a Kikyou para que no se preocupe.**_

Sango salió del aula y yo por otro lado me quedé algunos minutos con la mente en blanco, después tomé una de mis libretas, un lápiz y comencé a dibujar cualquier cosa.

_**-Hola Kagome ¿Cómo estás?**_

Saludó una voz repentina que me sobresaltó. Era Miroku que observaba atento mi dibujo.

_**-Ho…hola Miroku…**_

Respondí apenas reponiéndome del susto.

_**-Dibujas muy bien, Inuyasha ya me había comentado de tu talento pero nunca lo había visto con mis propios ojos.**_

Al escuchar aquel nombre una molestia se manifestó en mi rostro.

_**-Me comentó que ayer discutieron…**_

_**-Miroku perdóname pero no quiero hablar de eso…**_

Me levanté de mi asiento comencé a guardar mis cosas con el único propósito de salir de ahí.

_**-Pero yo si Kagome, desconozco que fue lo que ocurrió porque Inuyasha no quiso hablar conmigo sobre ese asunto.**_

_**-Si él no quiso hablar, comprenderás que este asunto sólo nos incumbe a los dos.**_

_**-De verdad que ambos son muy testarudos, su orgullo es tan grande que si continúan evadiéndose nunca solucionaran nada.**_

_**-Ese sería nuestro problema, además poco le importo a Inuyasha después de las tonterías que dijo.**_

_**-Por lo visto no lo conoces en absoluto, si tú no le importaras… ¿Crees que estaría a tu lado? Vamos Kagome no me vengas con eso… ni siquiera viste su semblante ayer por la noche cuando llegó a mi casa, por un momento pensé que le habían arrebatado la mitad de la vida ¿Dices que no eres nadie en su vida? No hables de lo que no conoces… yo estoy a su lado cada vez que trata de complacerte para que seas la mujer más feliz. Desconoces absolutamente la vida de Inuyasha antes de que tú aparecieras.**_

Comentó Miroku con seriedad, conservando la calma si mostrar ningún tipo de alteración.

_**-Tienes razón Miroku no se nada de él, lo desconozco y por más que he tratado de acercarme no puedo él siempre pone una barrera entre nosotros, si a tu lado puede desahogarse que bueno, por lo visto yo no soy tan indispensable en su vida.**_

_**-Veo que no entenderás nunca lo que te quiero decir, sólo quiero que sepas algo Kagome… en la vida de Inuyasha sólo existen dos personas muy importantes y por las cuales daría todo, una soy yo y la otra por supuesto… eres tu, ambos somos la razón de que Inuyasha por fin encontrara un propósito en la vida, si he venido aquí a platicar contigo en contra de los deseos de mi amigo es porque él significa mucho para mi, es mi hermano y no puedo permitir que tonterías como estas destruyan lo que tanto trabajo le ha costado a Inuyasha descubrir de sí mismo.**_

Ciertamente esas palabras provocaron un gran laberinto en mi mente y nunca pensé que Miroku significara tanto para Inuyasha, lo observé detenidamente, su rostro era muy severo algo anormal en su personalidad, nunca había visto un semblante tan serio, incluso lo veía mucho más alto que de costumbre a pesar de sus muletas.

_**-Miroku yo… no entiendo… si dices que soy tan importante por qué me trata como si fuera tan sólo una bebé que no es capaz ni de caminar sola.**_

_**-Porque Inuyasha es un estúpido al querer sobreproteger a las personas, conmigo lo hace siempre pero es su forma de demostrar su interés hacia el ser querido, es miedo lo que tiene Kagome, miedo de que algo malo nos ocurra a ti y a mí, por eso es que te defiende tanto.**_

_**-¿Inuyasha temeroso? Siempre lo he visto como una persona indestructible.**_

_**-Aunque no lo creas, Inuyasha es quizás más débil que tú y yo juntos, sólo que oculta esa parte con una máscara de frialdad y desinterés.**_

_**-Ya no sé que pesar de él, no entiendo su forma de ser.**_

_**-Es que no es cuestión de entenderlo, nuestro único trabajo es estar a su lado y apoyarlo cuando nos necesite.**_

_**-Vaya ¿Y ahora que haré? No puedo llegar y pedir disculpas, además no me siento con el valor de verlo a los ojos, fui muy tonta.**_

_**-¿Qué fue lo que pasó Kagome? A lo mejor puedo ayudar en algo.**_

_**-Ayer mientras ensayaba me encontró discutiendo con mi compañero de evento, él siempre me insulta y me hace sentir la peor de las mujeres cada que puede, yo no he podido erradicar su ofensas y tampoco entiendo ese odio que tiene hacia mi. Inuyasha escuchó todo, se molestó y por poco lo golpea, después salimos del Colegio y me reclamó del por qué nunca le había dicho nada, yo simplemente le dije que no quería provocar más problemas… pero eso lo enfureció y más y prácticamente me dijo que era una tonta y débil que siempre necesitaba que alguien la protegiera y que para eso estaba él, para cuidarme… eso me molestó mucho y salí corriendo sin decir nada, permanecí mucho tiempo escondida en un callejón hasta que todo terminara, Inuyasha me había seguido y esperado todo ese tiempo, pero mi coraje fue mucho mayor así que en cuento lo vi abordé el primer taxi hacia mi casa y me fui sola, lo dejé sin darle si quiera una oportunidad de arreglar el problema.**_

_**-Ya veo… ¿Y quién es ese sujeto que te ofende?**_

Preguntó curioso Miroku.

_**-Se llama Takeya… Takeya Yakotsu**_

Una risa estridente resonó por todo el salón, era tan fuerte que incluso los vidrios de la ventana vibraban. Miroku se carcajeaba como si hubiera escuchado el mejor chiste del mundo, no se detenía. Fue tan largo el momento que su propio cuerpo tuvo que detenerlo porque el estómago comenzaba a molestarle por tan prolongada risa.

_**-No le encuentro lo gracioso Miroku…**_

Reclamé con enfado.

_**-P... Pee… perdón Kagome es que… esto es tan gracioso…**_

_**-No te entiendo, explícate…**_

_**-Es que ese sujeto es un compañero de clase y la verdad ahora entiendo por qué te odia tanto.**_

_**-¿Por qué? **_

Pregunté ingenua por un momento pensé que Inuyasha también había tenido problemas con ese hombre, quizás cuando llegó al colegio tuvieron alguna disputa pero nunca pensé que la realidad fuera tan diferente.

_**-Lo que pasa es que Takeya esta enamorado de Inuyasha desde el primer día que llegó, es por eso que te odia tanto porque tú eres la novia de su amor platónico y eso le molesta en gran manera, lamentablemente para él mi amigo nunca lo tomó en serio.**_

La noticia me cayó como un balde de agua fría, jamás pensé que ese sujeto tuviera ese tipo de preferencias y lo peor de todo es que Inuyasha era su objetivo.

_**-Lo ves Kagome… tu novio es capaz de levantar hasta las más bajas paciones.**_

_**-¿Pero en hombres?**_

Respondí con cierto asco.

_**-¿Por qué no¿Preferías que fuera una mujer?**_

_**-No… creo que es mejor dejarlo así, no me agradaría tener que soportar un montón de víboras acechando a Inuyasha.**_

_**-Si, en este caso puedes sentirte tranquila porque Inuyasha jamás pondrá sus ojos en ese pervertido.**_

_**-¿Inuyasha lo sabe?**_

_**-Si, por eso le molesta mucho hablar sobre el asunto.**_

_**-Y por eso es que ayer se molestó más de lo debido, creo que después de todo no fue una exageración de su parte.**_

_**-Ambos tuvieron la culpa por no hablar y tenerse más confianza, pero descuida este problema se puede solucionar muy fácil.**_

_**-No he salido del salón en todo el día y no le visto por ningún lado.**_

_**-Ni lo verás en el Colegio… hoy no vino…**_

_**-¿No asistió a clases?**_

_**-No.**_

_**-Me imagino que ha de estar molesto.**_

_**-Eso no lo sé Kagome ¿Por qué no lo visitas en su casa?**_

_**-¿Crees que esté ahí? La verdad es que nunca he entrado, además no me parece apropiado, él vive solo.**_

_**-No tan solo Kagome su ama de llaves siempre está ahí, si quieres yo te acompaño para que no te sientas incómoda.**_

_**-Gracias…**_

El receso había terminado y ahora me encontraba desesperada por ver a Inuyasha y aclarar de una vez todo este problema. Miraba impaciente el segundero de aquel reloj, ahora el tiempo trascurría con mucho mayor lentitud que antes, por unos instantes tuve el gran impulso de abandonar las próximas clases y así fue, en cuanto terminó la primera hora guardé mis útiles.

_**-¿Vas algún lado Kagome?**_

Preguntó sorprendida Sango.

_**-Si, tengo que ver a Inuyasha, por favor avísale a mi hermana que estoy bien, que sólo fui a resolver un problema que tengo con él y también dile a Miroku que me disculpe pero que preferí arreglar esto sola.**_

_**-Está bien Kagome, sólo cuídate.**_

Sin esperar ni un minuto más apresuré mi salida y en pocos segundos ya me encontraba corriendo rumbo a la casa de Inuyasha, la verdad es que no estaba acostumbrada al ejercicio y muy a pesar de mi figura delgada podía sentir cómo el aire se me escapaba de los pulmones, al principio no me importaba, pero cuando comencé a sentir una molestia en el costado de mi estómago y a marearme comprendí que llegar corriendo a su casa y en ese estado sólo preocuparían más a Inuyasha. Faltaban pocas cuadras para llegar, así que comencé andar tranquila y sin ninguna prisa. Mi cansancio ya era más que evidente, las piernas me temblaban, había esforzado mi cuerpo al máximo, casi no me quedaban fuerzas para tocar el timbre. Tan sólo vi cómo se abría la puerta, la silueta de una mujer y después oscuridad.

Me sentía extraña, el aroma de mi ambiente era diferente, no era dulce ni tampoco desagradable, más bien cálido y reconfortante, mi piel podía sentir la suavidad y comodidad de algo que aún desconocía, traté de abrir los ojos, poco a poco mis párpados comenzaban a separarse, una luz me encegueció por un momento y cuando hube recuperado un poco la vista noté un techo blanco y paredes azules, un ventanal del cual provenía aquella luz y varios muebles desconocidos ¿Dónde me encontraba? Trataba de moverme pero el cuerpo me dolía, comenzaba a asustarme y desesperada enderecé mi cuerpo provocando un terrible mareo y un repentino dolor de cabeza.

_**-No te asustes tranquila… todo está bien…**_

Me decía una voz calmada.

_**-¿Inuyasha?**_

Pregunté confundida ¿Era esto un sueño?

_**-¿Dónde estoy¿Por qué estoy aquí?**_

_**-Estás en mi casa, te desmayaste en cuanto Kaede abrió la puerta ¿Cómo te sientes?**_

_**-Muy mareada, con náuseas, me duele la cabeza y el cuerpo, además tengo la boca muy seca.**_

Inuyasha vació agua de una jarra de cristal en un vaso pequeño también transparente, me lo ofreció y cuando lo tomé en mis manos casi se derrama, pero gracias a que Inuyasha reaccionó antes que yo ese accidente no ocurrió porque lo tomó antes de que yo lo soltara, hasta un simple vaso parecía plomo entre mis manos.

_**-¡Qué ridículo! Ahora ni siquiera puedo con el peso de un vaso.**_

Me reclamé molesta.

_**-No es tu culpa es normal que no tengas muchas fuerzas.**_

El mismo Inuyasha ahora me daba de beber y me sentí avergonzada.

_**-¿Qué hora es?**_

Pregunté al encontrarme perdida en el tiempo. Por lo que veía a través de aquel ventanal aún era temprano pero desconocía la hora exacta.

_**-Casi son las tres de la tarde, mejor descansa estás muy pálida.**_

_**-¿Cómo es que llegué aquí? Sólo recuerdo que abrieron la puerta pero nada más…**_

_**-Yo estaba entrenando en el gimnasio cuando escuché que Kaede gritaba desesperada, cuando llegó a mi me comentó muy asustada que te habías desmayado sin pensarlo salí corriendo y cuando te vi en el piso el corazón se me detuvo, pensé que algo grave te había ocurrido, lo único que se me ocurrió fue cargarte y recostarte en un sofá de la casa, no reaccionabas y yo me encontraba en la histeria total, sino fuera por Kaede que fue la que me tranquilizó quien sabe que clase de tontería hubiera cometido. Me dijo que lo mejor era que te recostara en una cama y llamara a un médico y así fue, mientras el doctor llegaba te subí a mi habitación para que estuvieras más cómoda, espero que no te moleste.**_

_**-No te preocupes, muchas gracias y disculpa por haberte preocupado no era mi intención.**_

_**-No es nada, afortunadamente no pasó a mayores, el médico dijo que sólo fue una baja de presión a causa del cansancio y de la fiebre.**_

_**-¿Fiebre?**_

_**-Si, cuando llegó el médico ardías en fiebre ¿No te sentiste extraña hoy en la mañana?**_

_**-Un poco, el cuerpo me dolía y me sentía muy cansada pero no le tomé importancia porque me ocurre seguido, quizá fue porque ayer no me cubrí adecuadamente.**_

_**-Es lo mismo que opino el doctor lo que necesitas es descansar, al parecer la fiebre ya disminuyó con el medicamento, tuvieron que ponértelo vía intravenosa para que surtiera más efecto.**_

_**-Ya veo… ¿Y mi hermana¿No sabe lo que me ocurrió?**_

_**-Por supuesto en cuanto se fue el médico salí corriendo al Colegio por ella, hubieras visto su cara, parecía el mismo demonio incluso es más rápida que yo corriendo porque en cinco minutos ya se encontraba a tu lado.**_

_**-¿Y dónde está?**_

_**-Fue con Kaede a conseguir tu medicina, por causa de tu narcolepsia tienen que tener mucho cuidado en qué van a recetarte pero creo que ya se demoraron un poco, supongo que conseguirla ha sido un poco difícil.**_

_**-¿No sabes si mi mamá está enterada?**_

_**-Si, Kikyou ya habló con ella y la tranquilizó después de todo esto sólo fue por culpa de un resfriado y un desmayo nada que ver con tu enfermedad así que dijo que estaría aquí lo más pronto posible.**_

_**-Gracias Inuyasha…**_

_**-No tienes que agradecerme nada, después de todo yo me siento culpable…**_

_**-Tú no tienes nada que ver en esto.**_

_**-¡Claro que si! Si no te hubiera dicho todas esas tonterías el día de ayer tú no estarías enferma.**_

_**-Ya no importa, yo soy más culpable por dejarme llevar por los impulsos y no pensar antes en las consecuencias, perdóname ayer fui muy dura y exageré la situación, tú lo único que querías era protegerme.**_

_**-Pero esa forma de protegerte no es correcta, me comporté muy sobre protector y eso no es bueno para nadie, tú eres la que debe aprender a defenderse y yo no puedo estar siempre a tu lado para cuidarte, ya no eres una niña, pero desgraciadamente eso ayer no lo comprendí.**_

_**-Vaya… nuestra primer pelea… espero que sea la última no me agradan este tipo de situaciones.**_

_**-Eso no se puede evitar Kagome, además las diferencias entre dos personas siempre van a existir, la cuestión estriba en cómo saber resolver esos problemas.**_

_**-Entonces ¿Asunto arreglado?**_

_**-Por supuesto Kagome.**_

Nos miramos por algunos segundos y lentamente acercamos nuestros rostros hasta que nuestros labios chocaron y se besaron con timidez. Aquel beso comenzó a prolongarse y tanto él como yo ya nos encontrábamos abrazados siendo ésta una forma de pedirnos perdón por ser tan ingenuos y tontos. Anhelaba tanto el sabor de su boca… y ahora que lo meditaba desde hace pocos días nuestros besos comenzaban a mostrarse más diferentes… como decirlo, quizás más apasionados. Ambos nos exigíamos más, mi cuerpo ahora se estremecía completamente cada vez que sentía su boca… ¿Qué significaba esto¿Qué era esta sensación? Una sensación que me impulsaba a pedir más de él, a desearlo más… a no separarme ni un instante de su aroma, de su calor y sobre todo de su sabor.

Ahora le permitía a Inuyasha que me besara el cuello mientras que un fuego ardiente recorría mis venas arrasando con cada centímetro de mi piel.

_**-I… Inuya… sha… no… por favor no lo hagas.**_

Inuyasha se apartó de mi muy apenado por el momento y ambos nos mirábamos asombrados por dejarnos llevar por el momento.

_**-¡Perdóname Kagome no sé que me diablos me pasó, discúlpame no quise faltarte al respeto de esa forma!**_

Se disculpaba él apenado y con el rostro más enrojecido que de costumbre.

_**-Perdóname tú a mi es sólo que me asusté…**_

Respondí todavía azorada por aquella escena.

_**-No volverá a ocurrir te lo prometo.**_

_**-¿Por qué lo hiciste Inuyasha?**_

_**-Me dejé llevar por mi instinto, comprendo que sea algo desagradable para ti Kagome.**_

_**-No fue desagradable, más bien me gustó, pero sentí temor a la vez ¿Tú que sentiste?**_

_**-Emoción y satisfacción.**_

_**-Yo igual.**_

Ambos sonreímos ruborizados pero aquel momento fue roto cuando mi hermana entró a la habitación.

_**-¡Kagome por fin despiertas estaba tan preocupada!**_

Mi hermana se abalanzó sobre mi y me abrazó con fuerza, por un momento sentí que el aire me faltaba.

_**-Ki…Kikyou me estás… ahogando…**_

Rápidamente mi hermana se apartó de mí para que yo volviera a recobrar el aliento.

_**-¿Cómo te sientes¿Por qué no me habías dicho que te sentías enferma?**_

_**-Porque pensé que era algo normal, pero ya estoy bien Kikyou no exageres más.**_

_**-Sólo me preocupo, no tiene nada de malo.**_

_**-Creo que lo mejor es irnos ya a casa, la fiebre ya bajó así que puedo salir.**_

_**-No puedes, la fiebre podría volver en cualquier momento.**_

_**-No pasa nada, sólo vamos a cruzar una calle y listo, si me abrigo bien la fiebre no va a volver.**_

_**-Eres imposible Kagome.**_

_**-Igual que tu hermanita.**_

Inuyasha ayudó a levantarme de la cama mientras que Kikyou tomaba mis cosas y me abrigaba con una chaqueta enorme que ella misma trajo de la casa. Minutos más tarde ya me encontraba recostada en mi propia cama, ahora me sentía más tranquila y en confianza puesto que la habitación de Inuyasha me había provocado cierto nerviosismo y la situación al menos para mi se había tornado un tanto hostil. No podía olvidarme de aquel momento cuando nos besamos ni mucho menos de esa sensación en mi cuerpo. Me encogí más en mi cama tratando de conciliar el sueño y olvidarme del asunto después de todo Inuyasha tampoco se había sentido muy cómodo.

Cerré mis ojos y dejé que mi cuerpo se relajara, no tarde mucho en conciliar el sueño esta vez no hubo nada, todo en blanco, así es como me gustaba dormir, sin sueños o pesadillas que me atormentaban continuamente. Sentí que apenas había cerrado los ojos cuando escuché a lo lejos que me llamaban:

-_**Kagome hija… despierta… Kagome.**_

Lentamente abrí mis párpados estaba oscuro y aunque reconocía la voz de mi madre me costaba un poco de trabajo enfocar su imagen entre la oscuridad de mi habitación, me encontraba muy soñolienta.

_**-¿Mamá¿Qué pasó?**_

Pregunté mientras me sentaba en mi propia cama.

_**-No es nada hija ¿Cómo te sientes¿La medicina surtió efecto?**_

Preguntó ella con ternura.

_**-Creo que si, ya casi no me duele el cuerpo aunque tengo mucho sueño.**_

_**-¿Tienes apetito?**_

_**-No mucho, aún tengo un poco de náuseas.**_

_**-Aunque sea come un poco de cereal o fruta no puedes dormir con el estómago vacío.**_

Insistió ella con aire de preocupación mientras me acariciaba el pelo

_**-Bien, entonces me gustaría comer un poco de melón y manzana.**_

Respondí con pereza.

_**-Ordenaré que te lo preparen, después de eso toma tus medicamentos, precisamente para eso te desperté pero no puedes tomártelos en ayunas.**_

_**-Si mamá gracias.**_

_**-Bien hija en unos momentos subiré con tu cena.**_

Mamá salió no sin antes dejar la luz encendida, a los pocos segundos entró Kikyou.

_**-¿Ya estás mejor?**_

_**-Si muchas gracias.**_

_**-Te ves muy pálida.**_

Kikyou me tomaba la temperatura corporal con su mano pero a juzgar por su semblante todo estaba en orden.

_**-Kagome sé que no es el momento pero… ¿Arreglaste las cosas con tu novio? Te digo esto porque aún noto cierta incertidumbre en tu rostro como si algo te molestara todavía.**_

_**-Inuyasha y yo arreglamos ya ese problema, pero hoy cuando me encontraba en su habitación ocurrió algo que me inquietó…**_

_**-¿Qué es?**_

Preguntó ella curiosa.

_**-Para reconciliarnos… nos besamos… pero hoy fue de una manera distinta, atrevida por así decirlo, tuve una sensación extraña y me dio miedo.**_

_**-¿Miedo¿Y qué sensación era esa?**_

_**-No sé cómo explicarlo, era como una gran electricidad un deseo infinito por no dejar de besarlo.**_

_**-Bueno Kagome eso es normal porque ambos se agradan.**_

_**-Pero tengo miedo que esto se repita, no me gustaría que esto rebasara las fronteras ¿Qué puedo hacer?**_

_**-Entiendo tu inquietud hermana pero creo que esta vez no podré ayudarte en mucho, le preguntas a la persona equivocada, en cuestiones del amor no se nada y eso que tratas de explicarme no lo entiendo del todo, pero algo te puedo decir sólo sigue a tu corazón, disfruta los momentos que compartes con él y no tengas temor, después de todo los dos se quieren mucho.**_

_**-Lo sé pero es que este deseo me causa cierto pesar.**_

_**-Ay hermanita, relájate es sólo una reacción natural de tu cuerpo cuando te encuentras a lado de la persona querida, además… de ti depende hasta dónde puede llegar Inuyasha si esto no te agrada díselo, él comprenderá.**_

Mamá entró a la habitación con una mesita plegable de madera. Kikyou y yo tuvimos que finalizar aquella conversación ya que me provocaba cierta vergüenza hablar de estos temas con mi madre.

En silencio me dispuse a probar mi fruta y en cuanto terminé tomé mis respectivos medicamentos y me volví a dormir.

Después de aquel incidente y esa terrible discusión mi relación con Inuyasha se había fortalecido más, ahora él compartía más de su vida conmigo, me agradaba conocer más sobre él y en cada revelación me encontraba con muchas sorpresas sobre su persona, casi diario nos dedicábamos horas enteras a practicar con nuestros respectivos instrumentos. Mi madre alguna vez hizo el comentario de que uno de nuestros vecinos se encontraba muy intrigado por saber de dónde provenían aquellas melodías y quiénes eran esos magníficos músicos (según él) pero mi mamá a petición nuestra nos mantuvo en el anonimato y el vecino tuvo que quedarse con su curiosidad. También mis ensayos con Takeya habían mejorado un poco porque Inuyasha y Kikyou se encontraban junto a nosotros, vigilando cada movimiento de ese engreído, esperando con avidez a que se atreviera a levantarme tan siquiera la voz para poder despedazarlo como era debido. Yo le imploraba a Inuyasha que hiciera lo imposible por quedarse en lugar de Takeya, a mi no me importaba hablar con los profesores. Si era necesario tratar este asunto con el mismo Director lo haría porque yo sabía perfectamente que Inuyasha era muy superior a Takeya y que su interpretación sería perfecta. Pero Inuyasha se negaba una y otra vez y en cada oportunidad que debatíamos sobre el asunto, él simplemente me evadía y terminábamos platicando sobre otras cuestiones.

En el Museo de Arte últimamente había mucho trabajo desde que mamá tomó la Dirección. Inuyasha, mi hermana, mis amigos y yo continuamente visitábamos las exposiciones que ella organizaba, a veces dichas exposiciones eran presentadas en otras ciudades y esta vez le tocaba el turno a Sendai, nuestra ciudad natal. Mamá estaba tan emocionada que no cabía en sí de la felicidad, ella deseaba que todo saliera perfecto por tal motivo se ausentaría durante quince días dejando a Kikyou a cargo de mí y del hogar.

Sucedió un día en donde Kikyou no asistió a clases por un resfriado y por tanto le ordenó a Inuyasha que cuidara bien de mí en su ausencia. Me encontraba en clase de Educación Física cuando por enésima vez la profesora me reprendía por no tomar las clases de una manera apropiada, siempre era la última y la más torpe en todo, ni siquiera era capaz de competir contra una tortuga, así que de castigo tuve que correr tres veces por toda las pista de carreras enfrente de todos. Terminé tan exhausta y sudando que mis piernas apenas y me respondían, Sango y yo llegamos a los vestidores en último lugar porque tuvo que ayudar a sostenerme. Mi amiga me reprendía por no decir la verdad a los profesores sobre mi enfermedad pero yo insistí en que eso se mantuviera en secreto. Nos cambiamos de uniforme de una manera fugaz, dejando a muchas de nuestras compañeras atrás, ya casi nos encontrábamos entrando al edificio principal cuando miré mi muñeca, faltaba mi pulsera… la que Inuyasha precisamente me había obsequiado el día de ayer.

_**-¡Ay no puede ser¡Soy una tonta!**_

Exclamé dolida.

_**-¿Qué pasa?**_

Preguntó Sango desconcertada.

_**-Perdí mi pulsera, me la regalo ayer Inuyasha.**_

_**-No te preocupes Kagome debe de estar cerca, ven te ayudaré a buscarla…**_

Recorrimos con nuestra vista todo el trayecto que caminamos, desde la entrada del edificio hasta la zona deportiva.

_**-Mira Kagome yo buscaré en la pista de carreras mientras tú buscas en los vestidores.**_

_**-Bien.**_

Me dirigí hacia los vestidores, entre y busqué entre mi estante la pulsera pero no estaba, mire el suelo pero tampoco, tuve que ponerme de rodillas para buscar debajo de los muebles y en ese momento se escuchó la puerta y muchas risas de mujeres, no sé por qué razón me oculté detrás de una fila de estantes.

_**-Vaya Megumi si que te encontraste un tesoro…**_

Comentaba una chica de voz plagosa.

_**-Quizás… lástima que su dueña no lo considere así…**_

_**-¿Y que harás?**_

Preguntó otra.

_**-Voy a quemarla, tirarla sería un verdadero desperdicio, de hecho esta pulsera nunca debió de pertenecerle.**_

Reconocía esas tres voces se trataban de unas compañeras de mi clase, una era Megumi y por lógica tenía que venir acompañada de sus tres inseparables amigas Saya, Hitomi… y no recordaba el nombre de la otra, nunca me había llevado bien con ellas. Anteriormente Sango me había advertido que ese grupo siempre hablaba mal de mi y a mis espaldas, nunca le presté atención porque no me interesaban, pero permanecí escondida para averiguar de una vez por todas por qué tanto rencor hacia mi.

_**-Higurashi es una estúpida mira que perder algo así.**_

Decía Saya.

**-¡Para mi ángel! Que cursi… nunca pensé que Kurosaki fuera de esas personas. No entiendo qué le vio a esa mujer.**

Reclamaba Megumi burlándose del mensaje que Inuyasha había grabado debajo de la pulsera.

_**-Quizás lo embrujó con algún hechizo, basta con mirarla para darse cuenta que es una bruja, sólo mira su cabello, es horrendo.**_

Comentaba otra amiga

_**-Y es tan delgada que la rama de un árbol sería más agradable para los hombres.**_

Dijo Hitomi.

_**-Kurosaki es un tonto, habiendo mujeres tan femeninas e interesantes como yo, tuvo que fijarse en esa desdichada.**_

El odio de Megumi era evidente, todas esas palabras dirigidas hacia mi me enfurecían y a la vez me provocaban tristeza

_**-¿No sabes que hace con las cartas que le dejas¿Nunca te ha respondido?**_

Preguntaba con curiosidad una de ellas ¿A qué cartas se refería?

_**-No pero ya me fastidié y estoy pensando seriamente en enfrentarlo y demostrarle lo que es una verdadera mujer, Higurashi no cuenta con el cuerpo, ni la personalidad necesaria para retener a un hombre como a Inuyasha, lo más probable es que esté a su lado por lástima la verdad es que no entiendo cómo puede permanecer junto a ella todo el día, debe ser un sacrificio para él soportarla, supongo que como caballero que es no ha roto esa estúpida relación por consideración a herirla, pero algún día se fastidiará y entonces yo estaré ahí para permanecer a su lado.**_

Las intenciones de Megumi eran tan perversas que me daba asco.

_**-Higurashi es una tonta, demasiado hombre para ella, ni siquiera sabe deporte, no puede dar dos pasos sin antes caerse, Kurosaki es tan atlético y varonil…**_

No pude contener más mi molestia y salí de mi escondite para enfrentarlas. Y ahí estaban ellas, no me había equivocado Megumi y su séquito de arpías. No se asombraron al verme y me devolvieron la misma mirada amenazadora. Miré mi pulsera en las manos de Megumi y enfurecí más.

_**-Dame eso…**_

Ordené señalando mi pulsera.

_**-¿Buscas esto Higurashi? No seas ridícula…**_

Decía con burla Megumi.

_**-Te dije que me lo des… **_

_**-No te lo daré y supongo que has escuchado todo lo que hablamos sobre ti.**_

_**-Eso es algo que no me interesa Megumi.**_

_**-Mira Higurashi hagamos un trato.., yo te devuelvo tu mugrosa pulsera y a cambio tú te alejas de Kurosaki para siempre, seamos razonables Kagome sólo mírate no eres nada comparada con él.**_

_**-Tú que sabes de nosotros.**_

_**-En realidad no hay que usar mucho la imaginación, así que te advierto si no te apartas de Kurosaki lamentarás la consecuencias.**_

_**-Inuyasha jamás pondría los ojos en ti aunque fueras la última mujer en el mundo.**_

_**-Eso está por verse ¿Y qué dices¿Aceptas el trato?**_

_**-Puedes quedarte con la pulsera, tírala, quémala, haz lo que te plazca con ella yo en cambio puedo pedirle a Inuyasha que me regale otras más puesto es conmigo con quien está.**_

_**-¡Higurashi eres una estúpida engreída¡Ninguna mujerzuela como tú puede ganarme!**_

_**-Que te quede muy claro Megumi, Inuyasha no es ningún trofeo así que te prohíbo que vuelvas hablar de él como si fuera tu juguete porque no es ningún objeto.**_

Y salí a zancadas grandes de aquel terrible lugar, por mis ojos resbalaban lágrimas de furia y tristeza. Cuando me encontré con Sango sólo le pedí que me abrazara, me sentía tan mal y tan poca cosa, esas mujeres tenían razón yo era tan poquita cosa... Inuyasha se merecía a una verdadera mujer.

_**-¿Ya te sientes mejor?**_

Preguntó Sango algunos minutos después cuando me secaba las lágrimas.

_**-Si, gracias Sango…**_

_**-¿Qué pasó?**_

_**-No quiero hablar de eso me duele mucho, es mejor que regresemos a tomar las clases no quiero que por mi culpa te reprendan.**_

_**-Eso no importa Kagome, yo sólo quiero ayudarte.**_

_**-Lo sé, pero ahora no, la verdad es que necesito… bueno a decir verdad no sé lo que quiero, lo mejor es regresar al salón.**_

Volví a mi aula, Megumi y compañía llegaron antes que nosotras y me miraban con semblante triunfador e intercambiaban palabras. Yo me sentía tan enclaustrada y sin salida en aquellas cuatro paredes que estuve a punto de gritar llena de rabia. Pero una campana me volvió a la realidad, las clases habían terminado. Sango y yo salimos para reunirnos con Inuyasha y Miroku pero en cuanto lo vi no pude sostenerle la miraba y lo evadía, esto obviamente fue muy notorio y Sango al ver mi reacción intervino.

_**-Miroku… ¿Sería mucha molestia si estudiáramos juntos…? es que no entiendo algunas cosas sobre Algebra…**_

_**-Si Sango como digas…**_

_**-Ven vamos a la Biblioteca…**_

Ambos se alejaron dejándonos solos.

_**-¿Qué ocurre?**_

Preguntó Inuyasha al ver mi semblante.

_**-No es nada, quiero irme de aquí cuanto antes.**_

Respondí con cierto fastidio evitando verlo a la cara.

_**-¿Y a dónde quieres ir?**_

Cuestionó él

_**-No sé… me gustaría tocar un poco para liberar este estrés.**_

_**-Bueno vayamos a tu casa.**_

_**-No, a tu casa, mi hermana está resfriada y no quiero molestarla con nuestro escándalo.**_

_**-Como gustes.**_

En el trayecto no hablé y mantuve mi mirada fija en el piso. Cuando llegamos a casa de Inuyasha asombrosamente no había nadie quien nos recibiera esta vez.

_**-¿Y Kaede?**_

Tuvo que salir me pidió un par de días, al parecer un primo suyo se encuentra muy grave e Okinawa y fue a visitarlo al hospital.

_**-Ya veo, entonces ¿No hay nadie en tu casa?**_

_**-No.**_

Respondió mientras se sentaba en aquel sofá que se encontraba en el Salón de Música, yo dejé mis cosas en el suelo con la misma desgana y me senté en el banquillo del piano mientras tecleaba sin sentido con mi dedo índice buscando el momento y la forma para contarle a Inuyasha lo que me había ocurrido.

_**-¿Qué ocurrió Kagome? Estás muy rara…**_

Se había adelantado, era normal en él, siempre era muy intuitivo.

_**-Inuyasha… ¿Por qué no me habías dicho que recibías cartas de una chica del Colegio?**_

Pregunté con cierto tono molesto o más bien celoso.

_**-Te refieres a eso… bueno no le di importancia, en realidad nunca he abierto esas cartas, las guardo en ese estante para regresarlas algún día a su dueña. ¿Cómo es que te enteraste?**_

_**-Esa mujer me lo dijo, hoy perdí la pulsera que me regalaste, ella la encontró, se burló de mí y me confesó que está enamorada de ti y que haría lo imposible por separarnos porque yo soy muy poca cosa.**_

_**-No le prestes atención a esas tonterías Kagome.**_

_**-¡Es que no son tonterías¡Mírame! Soy muy pequeña, demasiado flaca, no tengo un cabello perfecto y ni siquiera una personalidad, no soy capaz de levantar el gusto de un hombre… soy tan poca cosa comparada contigo.**_

_**-Ven Kagome… siéntate.**_

Obedecí, me senté a su lado sobre un sofá cama que se encontraba a dos metros del piano, él me abrazó y yo comencé a llorar.

_**-No seas tontita claro que eres bonita, eres hermosa, tú me gustas mucho, además yo estoy a tu lado porque eres especial y diferente no prestes atención a las palabras de esa bruja.**_

_**-Pero es que Inuyasha… tú te mereces algo mejor, una mujer con buen cuerpo, inteligente, simpática…**_

_**-Y por eso es que tú eres mi novia… porque cumples con todo lo que un hombre desearía, eres linda, tierna, inocente, gruñona y terca pero no por eso dejas de ser una mujer inteligente y con un maravilloso talento.**_

_**-¿De verdad?**_

_**-¿Quieres que te demuestre que eres capaz de enloquecer a un hombre?**_

_**-¿Inuyasha, de qué hablas?**_

Inesperadamente se acercó a mi y comenzamos a besarnos lentamente, sus labios eran suaves y tiernos mientras posaba su mano sobre mi mejilla, podía sentir con más claridad su respiración bajo aquel rotundo silencio que envolvía aquella espaciosa habitación. No quería separarme de su cálida boca, la sensación era cada vez más extraña en mi ser, un deseo repentino por seguir besándolo se hacia presente en mi al encontrarnos totalmente solos, sentados en aquel enorme sofá para sólo demostrarnos lo mucho que nos queríamos. Ahora comprendía que mis sentimientos por Inuyasha rebasaban por completo un simple cariño y sin darme cuenta ya nos habíamos recostado. Inuyasha no dejaba de besarme y acariciarme tiernamente el rostro mientras que yo correspondía acariciando su sedoso cabello.

_**-Me gusta tu piel suave… el sabor de tu boca, tu delicioso aroma…**_

Decía en un susurro provocando que mi corazón se estremeciera completamente. El romanticismo se incrementaba al grado de permitir que Inuyasha comenzara a besarme el cuello otra vez, no me importó en lo absoluto, al contrario, la sensación era muy placentera y mi cuerpo enloquecía con el roce de su boca húmeda. Ya no sólo me conformaba con acariciarle el cabello sino que ahora recorría son mis manos su amplia y fornida espalda. Inuyasha tampoco se encontraba satisfecho con sólo besarme, ahora se dedicaba a acariciarme la cintura y la cadera mientras me sonreía con un dejo de satisfacción. Mi corazón palpitaba sin cesar, el calor se incrementaba y entonces…

_**-Kagome… quiero que seas mía…**_

Propuso Inuyasha mientras continuaba besándome. Yo simplemente permanecí estática, helada de pies a cabeza ¿Ser su mujer? Pero si sólo éramos unos niños y apenas teníamos poco más de un mes de novios, yo ni siquiera estaba preparada. Inuyasha notó de inmediato mi incertidumbre y me miró de una manera penetrante.

_**-Inuyasha yo… no… estoy preparada y además somos muy jóvenes para pensar en eso… no creo que sea buena ide…**_

No terminé aquella palabra que fue sellada con un beso ardiente y apasionado.

_**-Yo te quiero, te necesito y no importa si somos sólo unos niños, simplemente quiero seguir lo que mi corazón me dicta y a mis instintos ¿Tú no lo habías deseado?**_

Preguntó él con aquellos ojos hermosos clavados en mí, eran tan lindos y deslumbrantes que me envolvían en un mundo mágico, y su sonrisa… Dios su sonrisa era tan linda ¡Cómo no desear que ese hombre me acariciara!

_**-Yo… no sé que decir… esto es muy… inoportuno ¿Ya habías hecho esto antes?**_

Cuestioné con cierta inocencia.

_**-¡Claro que no! nunca pensé que desearía poseer a una mujer pero… me hace feliz el sólo pensar que tú eres parte de ese deseo.**_

Volvió a besarme con mayor ímpetu, la razón y la moral me dictaban que me detuviera pero algo más fuerte y profundo me exigía entregarme por completo a la pasión. El temblar de mi cuerpo no cesaba, la frialdad en mi piel se hacía cada vez más notoria Inuyasha tomó mi mano derecha y comenzó a brindarle pequeños y delicados besos…

_**-Tranquila… sólo confía en lo que sientes ¿Tienes miedo?**_

_**-Mucho.**_

_**-Yo igual, tampoco puedo dejar de temblar pero este deseo que me provocas es más grande, quiero explorarte, sentir que eres sólo mía y de nadie más, que tu cuerpo y tu amor sólo me pertenecen a mi y que no habrá nadie más que se atreva a tocarte.**_

_**-Inuyasha… por favor no sigas… o harás que pierda la cordura por completo.**_

_**-Eso es lo que quiero.**_

_**-¿De dónde sacas todas esas palabras?**_

_**-No lo sé, sólo nacen de mi interior, desde hace mucho tiempo ya te deseaba y ahora no quiero desaprovechar esta oportunidad porque sé que tú también me deseas.**_

Ya no podía resistir más ante esas palabras susurradas en mi oído, palabras que me excitaban y me enloquecían con el transcurrir del tiempo. Inuyasha comenzó a desabotonar mi suéter con ansiedad en un segundo se deshizo de él tirándolo al suelo al igual que con mi corbata.

_**-Despacio Inuyasha, no llevamos prisa.**_

_**-Perdón, pero es que estoy tan nervioso que me emociono con facilidad.**_

_**-¿Esto es lo que ocurre cuando dos almas vírgenes se encuentran?**_

_**-Creo que si, disculpa que sea tan torpe.**_

_**-No importa…**_

Mi piel se estremecía de sólo sentir como sus manos me tocaban. Con lentitud acarició mis piernas por debajo de mi falda yo simplemente no pude evitar exhalar un pequeño gemido y esto lo motivo aún más a recorrer con la yema de sus dedos cada centímetro de mis muslos. Siguiendo también mis instintos lo despojé de su gakuran y lentamente desabroché su camisa para encontrarme con un dorso suave y rígido, quizás aún no se encontraba muy marcado por su temprana edad, sus brazos apenas comenzaban a tener un poco de forma, aún así eso no me desilusionó en absoluto porque como antes lo habíamos dicho tan sólo éramos unos niños tratando de descubrir el arte de amar.

Recorrí su pecho con mis propias manos, besándolo y probando por primera vez el sabor de su piel, que a decir verdad era agradable, su aroma de hombre me envolvía y me incitaba a explorarlo más. Mi amado disfrutaba de mis caricias y suspiraba lleno de placer mientras que con mis dedos recorría su espalda. La ropa estorbaba a mis propósitos y de inmediato me deshice de aquella molesta camisa blanca. Ahora Inuyasha se encontraba semidesnudo sobre mí rindiéndome tributo con sus besos en mi cuello, explorándome con absoluto descaro con su lengua, provocando que arqueara mi cuerpo y me entregara más a él. Yo simplemente me dejaba llevar por el momento, ahora podía sentir su virilidad inquieta por mi presencia que lejos de asustarme me sorprendía, era algo excitante que me confirmaba que en verdad Inuyasha sí me deseaba como mujer y esto abrió paso para que yo me entregara más a su brazos.

Poco a poco él desabrochó mi blusa con lentitud, con paciencia sin ninguna premura hasta que mi pecho quedó al descubierto. Inuyasha me contempló por algunos segundos y sonrió, con la palma de sus manos comenzó a acariciarme. Mis pechos se endurecieron al instante cuando sintieron que un ser ajeno a mi cuerpo los exploraba con sutileza. Inuyasha me tomó por la espalda y con agilidad me sentó sobre él a horcajadas mientras que mi amante se dejaba desvanecer en el respaldo de aquel sofá. Ahora podíamos amarnos con un poco más de libertad.

_**-¿Te agrada preciosa?**_

Tan sólo escuchar la palabra _preciosa_ me había enloquecido y comencé a besarle el cuello de la misma manera pasional y ansiosa con que él lo había hecho conmigo, hundiendo mi rostro en su piel, dejando un rastro de placer con mis labios. Inuyasha enloquecía y me abrazaba con fuerza y posteriormente con sus manos deslizó mi blusa por mis hombros y brazos hasta lograr que abandonara mi cuerpo y finalizara en el suelo.

Recorrió con sus dedos cada centímetro de mi espalda y como juego comenzaba a rasguñarme con suavidad.

_**-¿No te agradaría dejarme marcada o sí?**_

Comenté entre intensos suspiros.

_**-Es sólo para dejarte un recuerdo y que sepas que sólo eres mía.**_

El estremecimiento era total e Inuyasha se encontraba ansioso por deshacerse de mi otra prenda. Mis pechos quedaron al descubierto cuando él desabrochó mi sostén que se resbalaba con lentitud por mis brazos. Ahora contemplaba mi dorso desnudo y con sus manos comenzó a recorrer lentamente mi cintura y vientre.

_**-Eres perfecta Kagome, tus pechos son pequeños y redondos... justo lo que me imaginaba…**_

_**-¿Lo que te imaginabas? Así que me desnudabas con tu mirada y yo sin saberlo.**_

_**-Reacción masculina, era natural que lo hiciera… ¿Me pregunto a que sabrán tus senos?**_

_**-¡No Inuyasha no lo hagas!**_

Fue demasiado tarde porque me tomó de la cadera y me acercó a su boca mientras que yo hacía fuerza con mis brazos tratando de apartarlo, mi propio cuerpo no pudo negarse a la delicia que ahora Inuyasha me brindaba y terminó por traicionarme por completo a causa de sus suaves masajes y besos, no pude resistirme más, su lengua ávida recorría mis pezones ya endurecidos provocando más gemidos de mi parte y más cuando me acercó a su cuerpo para poder gustar del sabor de mis pechos ya sensibles. La humedad y frescura de su boca, así como sus movimientos me enloquecían, aquel placer provocaba que me aferrara más a él, deseaba que continuara más y más, con mis manos acariciaba su cabello al mismo tiempo que lo incitaba a que explorara más de mi y me provocara mayor placer hasta el punto de volverme loca.

Igualmente Inuyasha se encontraba enloquecido no podía dejar de besar y acariciar ambos senos, jugueteaba haciéndome suspirar intensamente, él sabía perfectamente lo que a mi cuerpo provocaba ya comenzaba a conocer aquellas partes que me hacían vibrar y perder el control, se divertía con aquellos puntos erógenos y ponía mayor empeño en ello, por segundos sentía que el corazón se me detenía pero él mismo se entretenía haciéndome sufrir besando un lado u otro.

_**-Inuyasha esto es maravilloso me preguntó que será si tuvieras la experiencia.**_

_**-No te preocupes ya tendremos mucho tiempo para entrenar ¿No crees?**_

_**-Así que planeas hacer esto seguido.**_

_**-Si por mi fuera… sería diario y a todas horas.**_

_**-Eres muy pervertido mi querido Inuyasha, yo te consideraba una persona muy seria.**_

_**-Yo también Kagome, te consideraba una muchacha muy recatada pero por lo que veo eres toda una fiera.**_

Mi excitación se encontraba en su límite y una vez más Inuyasha me cargó en sus brazos para recostarme sobre el sofá. Se despojó de su pantalón quedando sólo en ropa interior yo por el contrario hice lo mismo con mi falda. Se posó sobre mí y acarició mis piernas poco a poco hasta llegar a mi intimidad, un lugar que hasta hace unos momentos había dejado de ser privado debido a que ahora el hombre que amaba, deseaba conocer esa parte que por tanto tiempo había sido custodiada celosamente.

No pensé que aquellas caricias con sus suaves manos fueran capaces de ofrecerme tanta magia, me provocaban tanta dicha y más cuando no dejaba de mover su mano sobre mi pantaleta y besarme al mismo tiempo los senos. Inuyasha tenía que detenerse mi cuerpo ya comenzaba a incrementar su temperatura pequeñas gotas de sudor ya podían manifestarse en mi rostro y una ligera humedad se hizo presente en mi parte íntima.

_**-Veo que esto te agrada.**_

Decía el con malicia.

_**-No presumas de tus dones, has comenzado a comportarte un tanto engreído.**_

Inuyasha rió a carcajada suelta y volvió a besarme con una mayor intensidad.

_**-Tus pechos están muy enrojecidos e irritados.**_

_**-Me pregunto quién será el culpable de tal desastre.**_

_**-Un loco desenfrenado que sólo desea complacerte.**_

La ropa interior estorbaba demasiado en nuestras intenciones así que Inuyasha me despojó lentamente de mi prenda íntima igual que yo con la suya. Miramos nuestra desnudez, ambos asombrados y embelesados con nuestros cuerpos. Era la primera vez que veía a un hombre desnudo y obviamente no pude evitar percatarme de su inquieta masculinidad. Inuyasha volvió a posarse sobre mí, ahora me besaba con mucha ternura como si estuviera relajándose para el gran momento. Con sus dedos recorría mi cintura, mis piernas, mis muslos, continuamente volvía a tocar mi intimidad mientras me besaba el rostro y susurraba palabras pasionales a mi oído. Ya no podía resistir más a tantas caricias pero un repentino miedo comenzó a invadirme provocando que Inuyasha no pudiera colocarse en una posición adecuada para poseerme, mis piernas se negaban a abrirse y sólo permanecían estiradas y tensas.

_**-Tranquila, no tengas miedo… ¿Quieres que me detenga?**_

Afirmé con mi cabeza al entrar en pánico quería detener esto, pero Inuyasha sólo sonrió, al parecer esa pregunta sólo fue sarcástica a juzgar por el tono en que lo dijo y las intenciones que ahora manifestaba. me indicaban que él pensaba todo lo contrario. Mi renuencia no fue un problema para mi preciado amante, al contrario al parecer se excitaba más, así que enlazó sus manos con las mías para colocarlas a ambos lados de mi cabeza dejándome indefensa por completo sin poder moverme mientras él sepultaba su rostro y boca en mi cuello dejando un hilo mágico de placer total, segundos más tarde hacía lo mismo con mis pechos, yo sólo gemía y apretaba con mis débiles dedos sus manos, ahora el tenía absoluto control sobre mi cuerpo, sus besos me excitaban más y más , el éxtasis me invadía y sin darme cuenta mis piernas ya se encontraban rodeando su cintura por completo, soltó mis manos y permaneció quieto, ahora fue él quien se mostró serio e indeciso.

**-¿Ocurre algo?**

_**-¡Grandioso ahora soy yo el que tienen miedo y no sabe que hacer¡Soy un fracaso!**_

Decía mientras se sentaba en el borde de sofá. Esto me dejó muy perturbada, habíamos llegado tan lejos y para nada, yo me senté a su lado y lo abracé.

_**-Quizá nos estamos presionando mucho.**_

_**-Puede que tengas razón pero es que de verdad yo quiero amarte Kagome, ansío tanto demostrarte mi amor.**_

_**-Entonces hazlo Inuyasha no tengas miedo.**_

_**-Pero… es que ¿Y si no soy suficiente para complacerte?**_

_**-Eso no la sabremos hasta que lo intentes ven…**_

Nos recostamos y ahora yo era quien trataba de infundirle confianza a mi frustrado amante acariciando su cuerpo y besando sus hombros y pecho. Inuyasha me correspondió y me abrazó con fuerza, entrelazamos nuestras piernas y de nuevo él se colocó entre mis muslos.

_**-Cierra tus ojos por favor.**_

Dijo con seriedad, obedecí, sabía lo que pretendía y el corazón explotaba de la emoción, sentí como tocó mi intimidad con su hombría firme como el acero, mientras trataba de buscar el lugar al que debía irrumpir, yo mujer inexperta no supe qué hacer para ayudarlo hasta que un dolor provocó un gran grito de mi parte y no puede evitar abrir mis ojos.

_**-¿Te lastimé¡Perdóname por favor soy un imbécil!**_

_**-No te preocupes Inuyasha continua.**_

_**-Pero…**_

_**-Te lo pido ya es tarde para arrepentirnos.**_

Inuyasha dudó un segundo, acaricié su rostro con ambas manos animándolo a que no desistiera así que volvió a embestirme, lentamente comenzó adentrase en mi provocando más dolor y unas cuantas lágrimas comenzaron a resbalar por mis mejillas, el desfloramiento había llegado por fin

_**-No te muevas por favor…**_

Le supliqué esperando que aquella molestia desapareciera.

_**-Descuida no pienso hacerlo.**_

Comentó mientras me besaba y secaba con su boca mis lágrimas.

_**-¿Te duele mucho?**_

Preguntó preocupado.

_**-Un poco pero ya está pasando.**_

Lo abracé y presioné su cintura con mis piernas mientras besaba sus hombros. Inuyasha comenzó a moverse dentro de mí y aquella molestia empezaba a desaparecer. La firmeza de aquel nuevo ser me hizo olvidar por completo aquel dolor a medida que resbalaba con lentitud para penetrarme por completo. Por fin nuestros cuerpos se encontraban totalmente unidos e Inuyasha comenzaba a moverse con más intensidad dentro de mí haciendo que mis gritos se incrementaran al igual que el calor. Mis uñas rasguñaban su espalda a causa de sus suaves embestidas mi mente aún no asimilaba que Inuyasha me estuviera haciendo el amor, que se encontrara unido a mi, que ambos disfrutáramos de este éxtasis. El también gemía y gritaba, disfrutaba como nunca antes y su reacción me excitaba más.

_**-Que maravilloso placer ¿Esto es tener sexo?**_

Pregunté entre cortadamente a causa de nuestro movimiento que ya se encontraba muy sincronizado.

_**-No Kagome, lo que tú y yo hacemos es el amor, si sólo fuera sexo hace mucho que ya habríamos terminado ¿No crees?**_

Nos besábamos sin cesar, cada parte de nuestro cuerpo comenzaba a ser explorada. La sensación dentro de mi era maravillosa abracé con fuerza a Inuyasha cuando incrementó la velocidad de sus movimientos pero al parecer no se encontraba satisfecho y volvió a cargarme sin separarse de mí. Mi cuerpo era tan ligero que me daba la impresión de que Inuyasha sólo manipulaba con sus manos una suave pluma, me recargó en la pared, él de pie y yo simplemente aferrada a su cintura con mis piernas y rodeando su cuello con mis brazos. Me hacía el amor de una manera única y exquisita, mi cuerpo no dejaba de sudar, nuestros rostros y cabello se encontraban empapados de sudor a causa del esfuerzo placentero. Inuyasha incrementaba el ritmo y después lo disminuía para después volver a intensificarlo provocando una sensación mucho mayor en mí, esta acción me sorprendió mucho ¿De dónde había aprendido esto?

_**-Estamos locos…**_

Comentaba entrecortadamente sin dejar de poseerme.

_**-Lo sé amor pero no me importa no dejes de hacerme tuya Inuyasha.**_

Volvimos a nuestra antigua posición sobre el sofá, no supe cuánto tiempo más duramos amándonos de una manera u otra hasta que en un segundo mi cuerpo perdió el control y el placer me paralizó por completo, sentí por unos momentos que el corazón se detenía mientras que le imploraba a Inuyasha que no se detuviera que continuara complaciéndome sin perder su ritmo, necesitaba todo él, devorarlo si era posible ya que aquel éxtasis era maravilloso. Inuyasha me complacía en todo lo que yo pedía, me hacía mujer con sus caricias, con sus besos, con sus suspiros… deseaba que continuara hasta que por fin sentí que mis sentidos tocaban por completo el paraíso exhalando un profundo grito y un fuerte apretón de piernas. Inuyasha también había llegado a su clímax al sentir que se había derramado dentro de mí. Ambos gritábamos y nos retorcíamos llenos de placer. No nos separamos, continuamos besándonos a pesar de encontrarnos sofocados. Inuyasha me abrazó con fuerza estaba totalmente emocionado.

_**-Eres maravillosa Kagome… te amo, te amo, te amo…**_

No dejaba de repetir esas bellas palabras mientras me besaba y comencé a llorar de emoción.

_**-¿Me amas?**_

_**-Te adoro, ahora sé que eres lo que tanto he buscado.**_

_**-Gracias por haberme hecho mujer… yo también estoy comenzando a amarte o quizás ya te amaba desde el principio.**_

Nuestros cuerpos permanecían unidos e Inuyasha se recargó en mi pecho mientras yo le acariciaba el cabello.

_**-¿Peso mucho?**_

Preguntó con ingenuidad.

_**-Claro que no, me agrada tenerte así, nunca pensé vivir esta experiencia.**_

_**-¿A pesar de ser novatos?**_

_**-No me arrepiento en lo absoluto Inuyasha, además seguiremos entrenando hasta volvernos los mejores amantes.**_

_**-Eres insaciable Kagome… ¿Estás muy adolorida?**_

_**-Algo… o mas bien bastante, pero sé que pronto me acostumbraré a ti y ya jamás volverá a doler, aunque sentí que me partías en dos de adora en adelante hacer el amor contigo será algo maravilloso, es cuestión de práctica.**_

_**-Creo que fui muy agresivo contigo, no debí forzarte tanto, mírate estás exhausta y yo te exprimí sin ninguna consideración.**_

_**-Eso que importa, el placer que me has dado lo compensa todo, ahora ya me siento más mujer, me siento plena.**_

_**-¿Sigues pensando en que no eres capaz de motivar a un hombre?**_

_**-Eso ya quedó descartado… si esa bruja supiera en dónde me encuentro en estos momentos probablemente se moriría del coraje.**_

_**-¿Y en dónde estás ahora Kagome?**_

_**-En el Edén, contigo, con nuestro amor…**_

El cansancio me venció y provocó que me durmiera en sus brazos llena de absoluto placer. Una pequeña brisa recorrió mi cuerpo, desperté y mi amado aún continuaba abrasándome, dormía con un rostro angelical, lleno de paz y felicidad, nuestros cuerpos se encontraban cubiertos con una manta blanca que supuse había sido colocada por el propio Inuyasha para cubrir nuestra desnudez. Aquel suave soplo provenía de un ventanal que se encontraba abierto, una cortina blanca ondulada a su propio ritmo, ya había anochecido era hora de regresar a casa.

Besé a Inuyasha en la frente y me senté sobre el sofá dispuesta a vestirme, entonces sentí que rodeaban mi cintura…

_**-No te vayas por favor…**_

Suplicaba él aferrándome con sus brazos.

_**-Ya es tarde y Kikyou se va a preocupar…**_

_**-¿Crees que tu hermana no se imagina lo que acabamos de hacer Kagome?**_

_**-Probablemente… pero me pregunto si de verdad hicimos lo correcto…**_

Inuyasha enderezó su cuerpo y se sentó detrás de mí, su pecho pegaba con mi espalda y sus piernas rodeaban las mías mientras que sus brazos abrazaban mi pecho. Tiernos besos eran depositados en mis hombros y entonces…

_**-¿Qué es correcto Kagome?**_

_**-Seguir lo que el corazón dictamina…**_

_**-¿Y qué fue lo que tu corazón te dictó?**_

_**-Que tenía que amarte a como diera lugar…**_

_**-Entonces no tienes por qué preocuparte no has hecho nada malo…**_

Sus besos se mostraron más pasionales que antes y sus manos ahora ya más experimentadas acariciaban mi cuerpo desnudo, no podíamos dejar de besarnos. Volvimos a hacer el amor pero esta vez con más desenvolvimiento con más pasión experimentando nuevas posiciones, nuevas caricias, más sensaciones que despertaran por completo nuestros sentidos. Inuyasha era un excelente amante, siempre procuraba que yo me sintiera cómoda y sobre todo que disfrutara del momento, ahora éramos uno. Me había entregado al hombre que más amaba, la experiencia simplemente fue maravillosa me imaginé que me encontraba en el mismo Paraíso, lo demás no interesaba, la necesidad de continuar amándolo era mucho más imponente que los prejuicios, no me arrepentía de nada después de todo lo nuestro era un amor puro y sano.

Regresé a mi casa cerca de las dos de la mañana, Inuyasha me llevó hasta la puerta de mi casa y ahí continuó besándome, pero tuvimos que detenernos o terminaríamos desnudos en la calle a causa de nuestra pasión desenfrenada.

_**-Hasta mañana… espero que sueñes conmigo.**_

Le susurré al oído.

_**-¿Soñar? No creo poder hacerlo ya que sólo estaré esperando con ansia nuestro próximo encuentro amoroso.**_

Un último beso y cerré la puerta. Entré con cautela, la casa se encontraba en total oscuridad y cuando comencé a ascender por las escaleras una luz se encendió en el vestíbulo, era Kikyou que se encontraba en pijama.

_**-¿No crees que es un poco tarde para llegar a casa?**_

Preguntó con sarcasmo y mirándome con detenimiento. Yo no dije nada, la verdad no me interesaba si me regañaba, sólo permanecí desafiante al pie de la escalera. Después Kikyou suspiró hondo y su semblante serio cambió totalmente.

_**-Tu mirada no miente Kagome al igual que tu rostro.**_

Comentó con cierta resignación.

_**-¿Ya eres su mujer verdad?**_

_**-S…Si.**_

Contesté asombrada y muy sorprendida por la actitud de mi hermana.

_**-Me alegro por ti hermana, pero sólo dime algo para que me quede tranquila…**_

_**-¿Qué es?**_

_**-¿Al menos se protegieron?**_

¡Ay no! el mundo se me vino encima como una montaña de hielo. Que tonta había sido al no pensar en las consecuencias…

_**-¿Y que harás si quedas embarazada? Ustedes aún son muy jóvenes para cuidar de una familia.**_

Decía mi hermana con cierto tono de enfado.

_**-No me asustes Kikyou yo todavía no quiero ser madre…**_

_**-Tranquila sólo hay que rogar para que esto no pase a mayores, pero lo próxima vez ya sabes que tienes que cuidarte, ya habrá tiempo para formar una familia pero por el momento no es lo mejor.**_

_**-Y cómo supiste que él y yo…**_

_**-¿Tuvieron relaciones? lo supe desde el principio, ustedes son almas gemelas era inevitable que consumaran su amor de esa manera, estoy tranquila porque él te ama y jamás de dejaría sola, nacieron el uno para el otro y por favor no te arrepientas de nada…**_

_**-Gracias por tu compresión hermana….**_

_**-Es mejor que te des un baño y descanses, confío que la próxima vez no sean tan brutos para no cuidarse, ya dejaron de ser unos simples adolescentes… ya es hora de empezar a madurar.**_

No podía negar esta felicidad que ahora sentía, todo me parecía perfecto y mágico, mucho más con el apoyo incondicional de mi hermana. Entré en mi habitación, se encontraba oscura, solitaria con aquella cama tendida y el balcón cerrado. Me recargué un poco en la puerta mientras sonreía recordando este maravilloso día. Hice caso al consejo de mi hermana y me di una ducha.

Mientras sentía las gotas tibias deslizándose por mi cuerpo recordaba las caricias y los besos de Inuyasha, anhelaba tanto volver a estar entre sus brazos, sentir su piel, su aroma, todo, necesitaba tenerlo entero sólo para mi, ahora no permitiría que nada ni nadie se le acercara, era mío, se entregó sólo a mi y eso nadie podrá borrarlo.

Mi primera vez no fue nada a lo que yo había idealizado, esos sueños de adolecente superficial… aquellas velas aromáticas, las sábanas de satín, pétalos de rosas, vino, una cena romántica, el vestido de noche, un baile, la luz de la luna… todo eso ahora me parecía una real y verdadera tontería porque se encontraba muy lejos de la realidad. Esas fantasías efímeras no eran más que una porquería comparadas con la hermosa experiencia que había vivido junto a Inuyasha. Si bien mi primer encuentro amoroso estuvo lleno de sorpresas no pude negar que tuvo sus momentos cómicos, me había divertido y disfrutado de nuestra inocencia pero sobre todo me complacía el saber que lo había hecho un hombre muy feliz.

Salí del baño sequé mi cuerpo y lo humecté con crema, me coloqué mi bata de dormir, de color blanco y corte liso, de un largo que no llegaba a mis rodillas, sostenido por unos pequeños y delgados tirantes que dejaban al descubierto mis hombros y parte de mi pecho. Tomé mi cepillo para desenredar mi cabello, mientras lo hacía salí al balcón con la esperanza de ver a Inuyasha. Pero todo se encontraba oscuro, en su habitación no había ni un destello de luz, seguramente ya se encontraba dormido. Pero un repentino halo de luz comenzó a moverse en el balcón de su habitación. Inuyasha sostenía una luz de bengala y comenzó a dibujar formas con ellas en el aire para después comenzar a escribir algunas palabras.

_**-Hola.**_

Fue su primera palabra y yo sonreí saludándolo con un ademán como respuesta.

_**-Ven.**_

Volvió a dibujar. Con mis manos y mi cabeza le indiqué que era imposible y lo mejor era dormir.

_**-No.**_

Respondió.

_**-Te amo.**_

Finalizó el. Deseaba tanto gritarle que yo también lo amaba, que lo necesitaba tanto y entonces se me ocurrió una locura, le hice la seña a Inuyasha que me esperara. Entré a mi alcoba, tomé una pequeña maleta y en ella guardé mi uniforme limpio del Colegio y algunos objetos personales. Tomé un cuaderno y bolígrafo y le dejé una nota a mi hermana, diciéndole que me disculpara pero que lamentablemente ya no podía pasar ni un minuto más separada de Inuyasha, que pasaría toda la noche a su lado y que por favor no le dijera nada a mamá.

Salí con mucha cautela de la casa, cerré el portón con cuidado para no despertar a Kikyou y crucé la calle corriendo. Toqué el timbre desesperada e Inuyasha no tardó en abrir y en cuanto lo vi lo abracé y me abalancé sobre él. Inuyasha me recibió con los brazos abiertos mientras me sostenía de las piernas para que no cayera, dejando que mi maleta cayera con todas las cosas.

_**-Te extrañé mucho Kagome.**_

Decía Inuyasha mientras entraba a la casa conmigo en sus brazos.

_**-Yo también amor mío me pareció una eternidad.**_

Ascendimos por las escaleras sin dejar de besarnos, entramos a su recámara y suavemente me colocó en la cama, ahora es cuando me daba cuenta que había salido en bata de dormir a la calle. Con la ansiedad ni siquiera tuve la delicadeza de cambiarme de atuendo.

Inuyasha comenzó a besarme y la pasión volvió a desatarse.

_**-Tu pelo está húmedo y huele delicioso, tu piel es tan suave y sabe tan bien.**_

Susurraba en mi oído mientras inhalaba y se embriagaba con el aroma de mi cabello.

_**-Inuyasha… ¿Por qué me vuelves loca?**_

_**-Por la misma razón que tú me haces perder el control, quiero amarte todo la noche, hacerte estallar, morir juntos de puro placer si es posible.**_

Desgarró mi bata sin ningún apuro y me despojó de lo que quedaba de ella.

_**-Inuyasha mi ropa… ¿Ahora que haré?**_

_**-Lo siento pero me estaba molestando demasiado.**_

Se escuchó otro desgarré, había ya destrozado mi prenda íntima.

_**-¿Eso también te molestaba?**_

_**-Mas que cualquier cosa, estoy comenzando a odiarlas.**_

_**-Tendrás que reponer lo que has roto.**_

_**-Que bueno, de ahora en adelante yo escogeré tu ropa íntima.**_

Hundió su rostro en mi cuello y hombros, así permaneció unos minutos volviéndome loca. Hasta que comenzó a masajear mis senos y probarlos. Mi placer era tan grande que rasguñaba su espalda y acariciaba su cabello.

Inuyasha se despojó de su pantalón de dormir, era lo único que traía encima y me sorprendió que no llevara ropa interior.

_**-¿Ya estabas preparado?**_

_**-La verdad es que no, yo siempre duermo así y lo mismo digo de ti, duermes sin sostén.**_

_**-Las mujeres nunca dormimos con sostén.**_

_**-Eso no lo sabía.**_

Se colocó entre mis piernas y yo lo recibí gustosa, me penetró con suavidad y nuestros cuerpos comenzaron a moverse al mismo compás.

_**-Oh Inuyasha te adoro.**_

_**-Yo simplemente no puedo vivir sin ti.**_

Inuyasha se adentraba una y otra vez en mí, mis gritos eran ensordecidos por sus besos, su lengua exploraba mi boca. Sus movimientos se intensificaron y nuevamente volvió a sostener mis manos. Yo no podía más, me aferraba con mis piernas a su cuerpo enlazándolas para que mi amante no se escapara hasta que con unos últimos movimientos ambos sucumbimos en la plenitud. Sudando, jadeando y con los cuerpos temblorosos comenzamos a reírnos como niños. Adoraba el sudor de su cuerpo sobre el mío, me excitaba tanto ese tipo de baños.

_**-Inuyasha eres muy insaciable… ¿Qué no te duele el cuerpo?**_

_**-No pero te aseguro que cuando me levante mañana tendrás que ayudarme.**_

_**-Tan joven y quejándote.**_

_**-Disculpe usted mi hermosa dama pero su príncipe también es humano.**_

_**-Adoro esa parte de ti.**_

Permanecimos abrazados uno a lado del otro, Inuyasha jugueteaba con su dedo índice en mis brazos, realizando figuras invisibles y entonces recordé lo que mi hermana me había dicho acerca de la _responsabilidad _de pareja.

_**-Inuyasha… hay algo que quiero decirte.**_

_**-Dime…**_

_**-¿No te has dado cuenta que podría quedar embarazada?**_

Los besos de Inuyasha sobre mis hombros cesaron y sus ojos se agrandaron un poco.

_**-No lo había pensado…**_

_**-Sé que nos amamos pero yo aún no deseo ser madre ¿Qué haríamos con un hijo a esta temprana edad?**_

_**-¿Un hijo? No Kagome eso no es agradable.**_

_**-Lo sé, por mucho dinero que tengas y que puedas solventar una familia no contamos con la madurez para traer un bebé al mundo.**_

_**-¿Y si ya has quedado embarazada?**_

_**-Yo ruego porque no sea así, además tenemos una ventaja… hace un par de días terminó mi periodo.**_

_**-Eso no es garantía, son sólo mitos Kagome, además yo fui el tonto por no cuidarse.**_

_**-Pero esto no fue planeado.**_

_**-Que más da, debimos habernos detenido y esperar.**_

_**-¿Te arrepientes?**_

_**-¡Claro que no Kagome! Eres lo más grandioso que me ha ocurrido en la vida, es sólo que estoy preocupado por ti, la manutención es lo de menos, a estas alturas de la vida qué clase de vida le podríamos dar a un bebé.**_

_**-Descuida yo estaré bien y me encantaría ser la madre de tus hijos pero ahora no… tengo otras metas.**_

_**-¿Que metas?**_

_**-Convertirme en una gran concertista y viajar por todo el mundo ¿Y tú Inuyasha qué proyectos tienes para tu vida?**_

_**-No lo había pensado…**_

_**-Deberías de comenzar.**_

_**-Suenas como los adultos.**_

_**-Lo siento, no te molestes.**_

_**-Contigo no podría molestarme más.**_

Me estrechó en sus brazos y me besó con ternura hasta que el sueño nos venció. Un cálido beso me despertó, era tan tierno que parecía de ensueño, vislumbre el rostro de Inuyasha sonriente ya había amanecido la luz del alba se filtraba por las cortinas azules.

_**-Si esto es un sueño no me despiertes por favor.**_

Comenté en un susurro abrazándolo del cuello para acurrucarme en su pecho.

_**-No es un sueño, puedes seguir durmiendo todo lo que quieras.**_

Respondió él dándome un beso en la nariz.

_**-Inuyasha esta escena figura como unos recién casados.**_

_**-Entonces imaginemos que así es, por cierto vino tu hermana…**_

_**-¡¿Kikyou estuvo aquí?! **_

Pregunté sorprendida y asustada por la noticia mientras enderezaba mi cuerpo con brusquedad golpeando accidentalmente a Inuyasha en el rostro.

_**-Lo siento mucho…**_

_**-Tranquila no es nada, además sólo vino a traerte tus maletas, dijo que ya no puedes volver a la casa…**_

_**-¡Eso es imposible¡Tengo que hablar con ella!**_

_**-Relájate era sólo una broma, en realidad sólo vino a ver cómo habías amanecido, amablemente le conté que fue en mis brazos y que dormías feliz de la vida.**_

_**-Espero que eso sea también una broma.**_

_**-No, eso si es verdad.**_

_**-¡Inuyasha!**_

Grité mientras lo golpeaba con la almohada.

_**-¡No puedes decirle eso¿Ahora qué pensará de mí?**_

_**-Pues en cuanto se lo dije se carcajeó como una loca, quería subir a espantarte diciéndote que tu madre había llegado pero se arrepintió en el último momento, como sea, dejó dicho que te da permiso para que te tomes el día libre y que puedes quedarte aquí lo que resta de la semana hasta que tu mamá regrese.**_

_**-No te creo…**_

_**-De verdad, puedes llamarla, dejó dos maletas con ropa y objetos personales para que puedas cambiarte.**_

_**-¡Esto es increíble Inuyasha¿Te das cuenta¡Pasaremos la semana juntos como si fueran vacaciones!**_

Exclamé emocionada mientras lo abrazaba llena de júbilo.

_**-Yo también no puedo creerlo Kagome estoy más que feliz.**_

_**-Eso quiere decir que tendremos mucho tiempo para entrenar…**_

_**-Eres muy pervertida…**_

_**-Tú me perviertes…**_

_**-Bueno como tienes el día libre ¿Qué quieres hacer?**_

_**-Salgamos de compras.**_

_**-¿De compras?**_

_**-Oh si, recuerda que rasgaste mi ropa y prometiste comprarme una nueva, además mencionaste que de ahora en adelante escogerías mi ropa interior.**_

_**-Eso era una broma, yo no voy a escoger prendas intimas además si por mi fuera preferiría que no las llevaras puestas, así se me facilitarías más las cosas.**_

_**-Eso es muy sucio de tu parte Inuyasha, pero lo siento tendrás que acompañarme.**_

_**-Bien lo haré, pero nada de meternos en tiendas de lencería.**_

_**-Lo prometo.**_

Comenté con una inocencia falsa en la cual Inuyasha había caído.

_**-Y ya qué tenemos resuelta la tarde qué vamos a desayunar, me muero de hambre.**_

Decía Inuyasha mientras se frotaba el estómago con cierta ansiedad.

_**-Eres un glotón.**_

Respondí resignada aunque en realidad yo también tenía mucha hambre.

_**-Lo sé Kagome, pero ya sabes que me encanta cómo cocinas.**_

_**-Bien bajaré a preparar el desayuno.**_

Inuyasha se acercó a mí y me besó tiernamente mientras nos recostábamos en la cama una vez más.

_**-Oye y en la noche qué haremos…**_

Preguntó él en tono seductor mientras recorría mis piernas con sus manos y me despojaba poco a poco de la sábana que me cubría.

_**-En la noche tienes permiso para que hagas de mi lo que quieras.**_

Contesté de la misma manera sensual al mismo tiempo que acariciaba su rostro.

_**-¡Eso me parece genial!**_

_**-Pervertido.**_

_**-Sólo un poco, tú eres la culpable por provocar a la bestia que hay en mí.**_

_**-Ahora resulta que yo tengo la culpa de todo.**_

_**-No tienes idea cuanto, me has ayudado a descubrir una personalidad en mi interior que yo desconocía totalmente, jamás había necesitado de la presencia de alguien a mi lado mucho menos de una mujer para poder sentirme pleno, pero llegaste tú y cambiaste mi esquema en cuestión de segundos.**_

_**-No sabía eso de ti y aún me cuesta trabajo creer que yo cambiara tu forma de ser ¿Aún sigues teniendo el mismo miedo de antes?**_

_**-Ahora más que nunca, tengo temor de herirte, de lastimarte con alguno de mis arranques de hastío y soledad, no me gustaría que vieras esa parte insoportable de mi.**_

_**-Pero todo va muy bien entre nosotros ¿Qué problema podría haber?**_

_**-No lo sé, quizás llegue a desesperarme por perder parte de mi esencia nefasta, hay momentos en los que voy a necesitar estar solo, por eso es que no me agradan los compromisos Kagome, esa es la razón de que nunca había tenido una novia, porque todo eso requiere de atención y tiempo y como ya lo has notado en estos momentos ahora sólo vivo para complacerte y me he olvidado de mi ¿Qué pasará mañana cuando mi parte oscura vuelva?**_

_**-Cuando ese mañana llegue yo esperaré paciente y te daré el espacio que necesitas, Inuyasha yo no puedo ser todo en tu vida, tú también tienes planes, metas, espacios, si estamos juntos es sólo para acompañarnos, desahogarnos y sobre todo amarnos, nuestro amor no es una atadura.**_

_**-Kagome ¿Crees soportar esa parte de mi?**_

_**-Espero que si, la única cosa que lograría separarme de ti sería una traición.**_

_**-¿Traición?**_

_**-Así es, si algún día desearas estar junto a otro persona preferiría que lo dijeras, yo con tal de que seas feliz me haría a un lado, pero si pretendes tener mi amor y el de otra persona al mismo tiempo, eso jamás te lo perdonaría, nada en este mundo lograría que volviera a ti, morirías para siempre.**_

_**-Eso es muy cruel de tu parte, pero es bueno saberlo… después de todo no creo que exista otra mujer en este mundo que llame mi atención, tú me das lo que necesito.**_

Me besó con pasión, con la misma entrega posándose sobre mí. Yo aún permanecía desnuda bajo a aquellas sábanas. Inuyasha recorría mi cuerpo con sus manos, mientras me complacía besando mi cuello. Ya comenzaba a notar su excitación y tenía que detenerlo antes de que ambos volviéramos a caer en las redes de la irresponsabilidad.

_**-I… un... Inuya… yasha… por favor ya hablamos de esto… no… podemos hacer el amor sin antes… cuidarnos.**_

_**-Ya lo sé, no tienes que recordarlo por eso he salido temprano a comprar unos preservativos…**_

_**-¿Qué¿A qué hora¿Cuándo?**_

Pregunté muy nerviosa y sorprendida alejando su cuerpo del mío con las manos.

_**-Estabas dormida así que aproveché para salir.**_

_**-Eres tan impredecible… siempre te gusta dar sorpresas.**_

_**-Lo sé, ya no tienes que preocuparte de nada, ahora nuestro amor será muy responsable, fue muy difícil para mí tenerte a mi lado toda la noche sin haberte hecho mía otra vez.**_

_**-Somos demasiados pasionales.**_

_**-Opino lo mismo, pero esto es parte de descubrirnos como pareja ya dejamos de ser sólo unos simples novios, ahora ya somos amantes.**_

_**-Amantes… esa palabra se escucha hermosa en tus labios Inuyasha…**_

Acaricié su rostro mientras me dejaba deslumbrar por sus ojos color miel, esos ojos enigmáticos que podían manifestar un sin fin de emociones, me acerqué a su rostro y lo besé con ternura, posando besos en su frente, en sus mejillas, en su nariz y culminar en sus labios con un beso profundo y delicado que recorría cada centímetro de su boca para disfrutar de su sabor.

A Inuyasha le agradaba tener el control en la cama y yo me dejaba domar con su poder. Hábilmente me colocó boca abajo y comenzó a besar mi espalda, recorriéndola con sus frescos labios dejando un rastro voraz por mi piel. Se escuchó el rasgar de un plástico seguramente del preservativo, no quise voltear, preferí cerrar mis ojos y disfrutar del momento. Para cuando volví a sentir su piel sobre mí, él ya comenzaba a irrumpir en mi interior provocando una locura en mi cuerpo, sus movimientos eran lentos pero exquisitos, tan delicados y suaves que me volvían loca, ambos gemíamos de placer. Me tomaba del vientre para acercarme más a él, para hacerme explotar con su virilidad mientras me besaba desesperado el cuello, los hombros y la espalda. Mis manos se aferraban a las sábanas como muestra de mi gran placer, las mordía, las cerraba en mi puño hasta el punto de desgarrarlas. Necesitaba tocar a Inuyasha, besarlo, recorrer sus brazos con mis manos, sentir su suave cabello. El fuego que encendía comenzaba a consumirme poco a poco el cuerpo y yo tan necesitada de su persona que sólo podía limitarme a los deseos de mi amo.

_**-Inuyasha por favor… necesito estrecharte en mis brazos…**_

_**-Lo siento… pero esta vez yo estoy al mando.**_

_**-Eso es muy frío de tu parte… ¿Por qué me castigas así?**_

Al escuchar esto se apartó de mi inmediatamente y hábilmente me medio la media vuelta. Se colocó entre mis muslos y volvió a penetrarme, yo amante ansiosa y desesperada recorría su piel, lo besaba por cada rincón que él me permitía.

_**-¿Sigo siendo igual de frío?**_

_**-No amor… no te detengas.**_

El ritmo se aceleraba y ambos gemíamos como leones en celo, él mordiendo mis labios y yo enterrando mis uñas en su espalda, reteniendo ese placer esperando ese momento cumbre, ansiándolo con desesperación. Enlazamos nuestras manos en un último acto de amor al sentir como nuestros cuerpos se elevaban al mismo cielo para perder la vida.

Estábamos sofocados, sudorosos, muy satisfechos. Con mis manos retiraba las gotas de sudor del rostro de Inuyasha, mientras qué él acariciaba mi cabello.

_**-Inuyasha creo que por hoy ha sido suficiente, cuando me haces tuya me olvido del dolor de mi cuerpo pero cuando terminamos regreso a mi realidad y la verdad ya no puedo moverme.**_

_**-Lo mismo pienso, me duele el cuerpo, esto es peor que los entrenamientos en la escuela.**_

Respondió él mientras me abrazaba con fuerza por la espalda.

_**-¿Es muy pesada esa materia de Artes Marciales?**_

_**-Para un estudiante normal no lo sería… pero para alguien como yo que es odiado por su profesor es la muerte.**_

_**-Nunca he visto a ese maestro… ¿Cómo es?**_

Pregunté con curiosidad, ya había recibido algunos rumores sobre él… que era muy estricto y que pocos toleraban su materia.

_**-Un tipo muy desagradable, ya lo conoces, fue el hombre que nos separó a Kikyou y a mi cuando nos peleamos ¿Recuerdas?**_

Como olvidar a ese personaje si disfrutó exhibiéndonos a los tres por el Colegio como castigo.

_**-¿Es él?**_

Pregunté sorprendida.

_**-Si.**_

_**-Es muy joven para ser profesor, yo pensé que quizás impartía algún taller, es un hombre muy apuesto.**_

_**-¿De verdad?**_

Inuyasha arqueó la ceja y me abrazó con más fuerza, tensando su cuerpo, se encontraba celoso… agoraba esa faceta de su persona.

_**-Si y ahora que lo recuerdo sus ojos son muy parecidos a los tuyos ¿Es extraño no crees?**_

Continué a manera de cambiar el tema.

_**-No veo lo extraño, muchas personas contamos con este color de ojos.**_

Respondió Inuyasha con seriedad.

_**-Yo nunca había visto a japoneses con ese color Inuyasha, los europeos o americanos quizás lo tengan, pero esa no es una característica de nosotros los orientales.**_

_**-Que mas da Kagome, ya no quiero hablar de ese sujeto… es mejor que nos demos un baño, si quieres hazlo tu primero.**_

Decía tajante Inuyasha concluyendo aquella conversación, al parecer estaba molesto con la comparación de físico que hice entre él y su profesor.

_**-Yo pensé que lo haríamos juntos Inuyasha.**_

Comenté en tono pícaro para olvidar ese desagradable momento.

_**-Me temo que no, si lo hacemos no resistiré y te volveré hacer el amor Kagome.**_

_**-Correré el riesgo…**_

_**-Acabas de mencionar que estas muy adolorida.**_

_**-Quizás puede resistir un poco más.**_

_**-Eres una bribona… ven aquí. **_

Inuyasha me tomó en sus brazos y juntos entramos a su lujoso baño, era muy grande, jamás me imaginé que en él hubiera un jacuzzi. Me bajó y abrió los grifos de aquella gran tina. El agua entraba burbujeante en ella e Inuyasha me tomó de la mano. Se sentó en el borde de aquel jacuzzi recubierto por azulejos amarillos. Yo me posé en su regazo y él me acariciaba el cabello mientras esperaba a que se llenara por completo de agua aquella enorme tina.

_**-Es la primera vez que lo voy a usar, jamás me he bañado en él.**_

Comentó Inuyasha más sonriente.

_**-No lo sabía.**_

Mis palabras mostraban cierto nerviosismo, no me agradaban los espacios cubiertos por agua aunque sólo fueran pequeños. Pero no dije nada, no quería estropear el momento, Inuyasha se veía muy contento y entusiasmado con la idea. Minutos después entramos juntos, él me mantenía en brazos y posteriormente se sentó, manteniéndome aferrada a sus brazos como si fuese yo un bebé.

El agua estaba tibia, era agradable y por ni un segundo me solté de Inuyasha que con sus manos humedecía mi cuerpo y cabello.

_**-Tranquila Kagome… se que tienes miedo, no creas que me olvidado de tu fobia al agua.**_

Yo agrandé mis ojos y lo miré con sorpresa, yo imaginaba que Inuyasha había olvidado mi fobia.

_**-¿Entonces por qué lo haces?**_

Cuestioné sorprendida.

_**-Para que al menos le pierdas el miedo a estanques pequeños.**_

Comenzó a soltarme y yo me aferré más a su cuello con mis brazos.

_**-¡No me sueltes!**_

_**-No lo haré, mira verás que no está muy hondo.**_

Y de improviso de levantó provocando a su vez que yo lo hiciera.

_**-¿Ves?**_

_**-El agua apenas llega a mis rodillas.**_

Comenté estupefacta al encontrarme parada, comprendiendo ene se momento que sólo había provocado una tormenta en un vaso de agua.

_**-Bien ahora salgamos para bañarnos como es debido.**_

Decía Inuyasha tomándome de la mano.

_**-Espera ¿Sólo lo hiciste para que dejara de preocuparme?**_

_**-Así es.**_

_**-¿Y desperdiciarás toda esa agua por una lección?**_

_**-Lamentablemente creo que si.**_

_**-Me opongo, ahora quiero asearme en este lugar, no me agrada desperdiciar el agua.**_

_**-Cada vez me sorprendes, pero si eso es lo que quieres, con gusto lo haré.**_

Inuyasha tomó unos envases de shampoo y comenzó a masajearme el pelo mientras que yo permanecía sentada entre sus piernas jugueteando con el agua. La escena parecía la de un padre e hija. Con sus manos enjuagó mi cabello hasta eliminar cualquier rastro de. Posteriormente tomó una esponja y jabón líquido para el cuerpo y comenzó a frotarme el cuerpo provocando que me estremeciera.

_**-No lo haces tan mal, por lo menos podrás bañar a tus hijos.**_

Comenté para olvidar la idea de poseerlo en ese momento.

_**-Hablas mucho de hijos Kagome, eso no me agrada tal pareciera que ya te urge ser madre.**_

_**-Es verdad, no es bueno hablar ni de familia ni de matrimonio a estas alturas.**_

Tocó mi turno para bañarlo, estaba tan nerviosa que me mostré un tanto torpe e Inuyasha tuvo que hacerlo por si mismo. Comenzamos a juguetear salpicándonos de agua o enjabonándonos uno al otro. Inuyasha era demasiado travieso conmigo y le gustaba irrumpir en lugares que me provocan muchas cosquillas. Yo también intervine pero al parecer mi cuerpo era mucho más sensible que el suyo. En un rápido moviendo Inuyasha me sentó sobre él para besarme. Nuestros cuerpos se encontraban húmedos, enjabonados, una escena muy erótica a mi parecer. Inuyasha comenzó a besarme el pecho y después los senos. Yo mientras tanto enterraba mis dedos en su cabellera húmeda.

_**-Te dije que no iba a resistir Kagome…**_

Decía sin dejar de gustar de mi sabor.

_**-Eso lo sabía, por eso te lo pedí, esta vez quiero ser yo lo que te de placer.**_

_**-¿De verdad? Tú siempre me das placer Kagome.**_

_**-Bien entonces salgamos de aquí para reponer energías porque en la noche tengo algo planeado para ti. **_

_**-Suena interesante pero no suelo ser muy paciente… ¿Podrías adelantarme ahora un poco de ese momento?**_

Bajé mi mano y busqué su virilidad entre las aguas, Inuyasha estaba muy inquieto y esbocé una sonrisa llena de satisfacción al encontrarlo tan excitado.

_**-Lo siento pero tendrás que esperar…**_

Inuyasha mostró un rostro lleno de absoluta frustración y eso me encantó. Salimos del jacuzzi y secamos nuestros cuerpos con toallas. Ya en su alcoba comencé a vestirme con la ropa de las dos maletas que Kikyou había traído. Inuyasha hacía lo mismo. Cuando me vi al espejo no podía creer lo que me mostraba. Mi cabello estaba hecho un desastre, totalmente enredado y no se diga de mi semblante… demasiado ojeroso para variar y un tanto pálido ¡Cómo es que Inuyasha podía encontrarme atractiva de esa forma! Soy un desastre…

Tardé casi quince minutos en desenredarme el cabello completamente hasta que por fin quedara lacio y húmedo. Utilicé una diadema amarilla para adornar mi cabeza y después tanto Inuyasha y yo bajábamos muy felices de la vida a la cocina.

La casa de Inuyasha o mejor dicho la mansión era muy lujosa y hermosa, demasiado amplia y con un muy buen gusto, supuse que la decoración era obra de su madre, lo único extraño es que en ningún lugar existían fotografías o retratos de la familia, sólo pinturas u obras de artistas muy reconocidos, pero nada más.

_**-¿Cómo puedes vivir solo en esta lugar? Es demasiado grande Inuyasha…**_

Comenté un tanto sorprendida de que sus padres le permitieran vivir solo y con tan gran responsabilidad.

_**-Yo siempre he preferido un departamento, esta casa es muy grande para una sola persona pero ellos insisten en que permanezca aquí, esa es la condición para que yo siga viviendo en este país, no entiendo por qué lo hacen pero Kaede es una gran ayuda, se encarga de todo, gracias a ella la casa se mantiene en orden de no ser así yo no podría con tanto trabajo.**_

_**-Entiendo… ¿Y cuándo regresarán tus padres?**_

_**-No lo sé, quizás dentro de algunos meses, surgieron algunos problemas con el negocio de mi padre y por lo que sé va a necesitar de un tiempo un tanto prolongado para solucionarlo.**_

El tono de Inuyasha había cambiado totalmente ahora se mostraba muy serio y pensativo, casi nunca hablaba de su familia y en las raras ocasiones en que lo hacía su semblante se tornaba muy frío.

_**-¿Qué quieres de desayunar?**_

Pregunté para cambiar de tema.

_**-No sé, lo que tú gustes.**_

Entramos a la reluciente cocina, con muebles blancos y un desayunador muy amplio. La estufa era eléctrica y de cuatro parrillas incluyendo un gran horno. Inuyasha se sentó en una silla como todo un amo.

_**-¿Piensas que yo voy hacer esto sola?**_

Reclamé indignada por su actitud tan machista.

_**-Um… si, yo no sé cocinar.**_

Esa fue una justificación muy absurda por parte de él, así que consideré conveniente comenzar con algunas lecciones de vida.

_**-Entonces tendrás que aprender, tienes que ayudar Inuyasha.**_

_**-Eres muy mandona…**_

_**-Es sólo lo justo, si quieres comer tienes que ganártelo…**_

Se levantó de la silla y caminó hacia mi me tomó de la cintura y comenzó a besarme.

_**-¿Con esto lo habré ganado?**_

Preguntó con aquella mirada sensual, estuve a punto de sucumbir ante sus encantos pero mi orgullo fue más poderoso.

_**-Aún no, quizás seas un soberano en la cama, pero el la cocina la que manda soy yo y aunque trates de seducirme con tus encantadores besos no lo lograrás.**_

Respondí tajante y adoptando una actitud fría y autoritaria.

_**-Vaya… si que eres toda una mujer, me agrada la forma en cómo estableces lo límites.**_

_**-Bien entonces manos a la obra.**_

Estos momentos eran tan placenteros que aún continuaba creyendo que sólo era un hermoso sueño, tenía miedo de despertar y encontrarme recostada en mi cama, pero… aunque así lo fuera, este seria el mejor de mis sueños.

Inuyasha era demasiado torpe en estos haberes culinarios. Las cosas se le resbalaban, los huevos constantemente se estrellaban por su fuerza brutal, se había cortado un dedo con el cuchillo y realmente ya no sabía si hacía todo esto a propósito para enfadarme o simplemente era un completo caos como cocinero. Su ayuda no era de gran cosa y preferí hacer la labor yo sola y que él permaneciera sentado hasta que el desayuno estuviera hecho.

_**-Nunca te había visto cocinar Kagome, eres muy hábil ¿Quién te enseñó?**_

_**-Mi madre nos ha enseñado desde pequeñas a mi hermana y a mí, pero Kikyou es igual o peor que tú, nunca le gustaron los deberes femeninos y cambió los sartenes por las pesas y el ejercicio.**_

_**-Pero tú si aprendiste muy bien se ve que te gusta mucho.**_

_**-Si, disfruto hacerlo.**_

Transcurrió media hora para que ambos pudiéramos disfrutar de un desayuno en forma. Mi querido novio comía con total desesperación, como si no lo hubiera hecho en meses y terminó por comerse todo en vista de que yo desayunaba muy poco. Mientras probábamos nuestros alimentos platicamos de muchas cosas: sobre la escuela, nuestra relación, los amigos.

_**-¿Qué crees que estén haciendo Inuyasha?**_

Pregunté con curiosidad al imaginarme a nuestros amigos en el Colegio.

_**-Ni idea... pero… ¿Crees que Kikyou les comentará sobre dónde estás y porqué no fuiste hoy al colegio?**_

Permanecí callada un rato e Inuyasha me adivinó el pensamiento.

_**-¡Grandioso! Ahora tendré a Miroku sobre mí todo el tiempo, no me dejará en paz si no le cuento todo con lujo de detalle.**_

_**-Lo mismo digo… tanto Sango como mi hermana querrán saber de la a la z, ya me las imagino, inclusive tengo la sensación de que las escucho.**_

_**-Mira Kagome como no quiero andar comentando sobre nuestras intimidades te propongo que hoy salgamos todo el día de compras y a divertirnos, no regresaremos hasta en la noche, lo siento por ellos, porque se que estarán pegados al timbre de la entrada pero por lo menos hoy voy a disfrutar este día contigo, las explicaciones vendrán después porque sé que serán inevitables.**_

_**-¡Es buena idea Inuyasha!**_

Comenté muy emocionada y esperando ansiosa nuestra salida. Terminamos nuestros alimentos, descansamos un poco en la sala y posteriormente ambos salimos para tomar un taxi y que nos llevara al Centro Comercial.

_**-¿Qué haremos primero?**_

Pregunté entusiasmada al llegar a nuestro destino.

_**-Lo que quieras, hoy cumpliré tus caprichos.**_

Respondió Inuyasha con una ligera sonrisa en sus labios.

_**-Bien entonces quiero ver una película.**_

Llegando a los cinemas verificamos la cartelera e Inuyasha me señaló una película que era la ovación entre las chicas de mi edad, un terrible film romántico, sólo para enamorados…

_**-No Inuyasha odio esas películas mejor una de acción, me gusta ver sobre samuráis o personajes legendarios o alguna de misterio y terror.**_

_**-Yo pensé que te gustaban las películas románticas.**_

_**-Se nota que todavía no me conoces…**_

_**-Bien entonces veamos una de Samuráis.**_

Y así fue, entramos a ver una película realizada en los años 60's. Quizás era vieja pero sinceramente era fenomenal, todo un clásico. A diferencia de esas parejas que en cuanto se apagan las luces de la sala se dedican a entretenerse con sesiones de besos nosotros nos olvidamos uno del otro, si acaso llegamos a tomarnos de la mano fue mucho, ambos permanecíamos atentos a cada escena, después de todo compartíamos la idea de que los lugares públicos no son para exhibir el amor que nos profesábamos.

Dos horas y media duró la cinta y a nosotros aún nos quedaba mucho tiempo para que la noche llegara así que de nuevo compramos más boletos para ver ahora un largometraje tailandés, obviamente se trataba de una película de suspenso y terror.

Era increíble que este tipo de películas no me causaran ningún temor, yo siempre había dicho que les tenía más miedo a las personas que a los monstruos ya que éstos últimos no existían.

Cuando miré mi reloj ya eran las cuatro de la tarde, el tiempo volaba cuando me encontraba junto a Inuyasha. Él me cumplía mis caprichos y nunca ponía objeción en lo que yo pedía.

_**-Vamos a comprarte tu ropa.**_

Comentó él cuando salíamos de un restauran.

_**-No te preocupes sólo era una broma.**_

_**-Vamos Kagome.**_

_**-Pero es que no tengo dinero.**_

_**-Te dije que yo te la compraré y es mi última palabra.**_

_**-Como digas…**_

Respondí con cierta sumisión aunque inmediatamente la codicia invadió mi pensar, después de todo él tenía que reponer lo que había rasgado.

Entramos a una Boutique muy grande, la ropa en ese lugar era genial, pero muy cara, había tantas cosas que me agradaban que ya no sabía por dónde empezar. Una chica amablemente nos atendió y me ayudaba a escoger lo más adecuado. La señorita no tuvo ningún reparo en tolerarme y estar parada junto al vestidor por más de dos horas para que yo por fin me decidiera. Me gustaba ver la cara de Inuyasha cada que salía cuando le modelaba lo que llevaba puesto y era él quien decidía si le agradaba o no. Esta vez quise darle gusto en todo y para mi buena suerte ambos compartíamos los mismos gustos.

Cuando salí por última vez con una falda larga color ópalo y una blusa blanca de manga corta él ya no estaba sentado en aquel sillón rojo.

_**-¿Dónde está Inuyasha?**_

Le pregunté a la chica que aún sostenía algunos jeans y blusas en sus manos.

_**-Dijo que en un momento regresaba, recibió una llamada y salió.**_

Respondió ella con amabilidad.

_**-Entiendo, bueno ahora vienen lo más difícil… tener que escoger que me llevaré.**_

Comenté con resignación al ver todas esas hermosas prendas extendidas ante mis ojos.

_**-No se preocupe señorita, a usted cualquier cosa le sienta bien, cuenta con mucha personalidad.**_

_**-Es que todo me gusta pero tengo que elegir cuál será, no puedo llevármelo todo.**_

Mientras me encontraba envuelta en mi conflicto, escuché unas diabólicas risas. Giré mi cabeza hacia la izquierda y ahí para mi desgracia y mala suerte, se encontraban Megumi y sus amigas ¿Qué hacían aquí?

Instintivamente traté de esconderme para que no me vieran pero como lobos hambrientos olfatearon inmediatamente a su presa y caminaron hacia mi con sus semblantes llenos de malicia. Yo giré mi cuerpo para ignorarlas, sabía cuáles eran sus intenciones y lo mejor era salir de ahí cuanto antes, no deseaba tener que soportarlas una vez más.

_**-Vaya Higurashi, el mundo es muy pequeño.**_

Saludo Megumi arrastrando las palabras, con esa hipocresía que la caracterizaba.

_**-Desgraciadamente si es muy pequeño.**_

Respondí con seriedad sin dirigirle la palabra. Megumi bajó su mirada y observó detenidamente toda la ropa que ahí se encontraba y tomo entre sus manos una blusa azul que a mi me había encantado.

_**-Tienes pésimo gusto Higurashi, bueno es normal, no se puede pedir mucho de ti, pero la verdad no entiendo por qué molestas al personal de la boutique, si nada es de tu etilo. Lo tuyo quizás sea ropa para monjas o de doble uso…**_

Comentó con sarcasmo seguido de nefastas y abominables risas por parte de ella y sus amigas.

_**-Ese es mi problema.**_

Contesté arrebatándole la blusa de las manos.

_**-Yo le llamaría derroche de dinero.**_

_**-No me interesa tu opinión Megumi.**_

Entonces ella miró a hacia todo lados como si buscara a alguien, yo sabía perfectamente a quién.

_**-Inuyasha no está contigo ¿Verdad? Es una lástima… me pregunto… ¿Dónde se encontrara? O mejor dicho ¿Con quién estará en estos momentos…?**_

La muy ingenua trataba de envenenarme en contra de Inuyasha sin saber la verdad. Cómo me hubiera encantado restregarle a la cara que él y yo ya éramos más que novios, pero tuve que guardarme ese secreto por respeto al propio Inuyasha y a mi misma, después de todo si lo hacía estaríamos en boca de todo el Colegio al día siguiente por ser unos estudiantes inmorales.

_**-Nadie te dijo que podrías llamarle por su nombre, para ti sólo es Kurosaki.**_

La familiaridad con que lo trataba me molestaba completamente y no iba a permitir que una víbora de su categoría se tomara atributos que no le correspondían.

_**-¡Por favor Kagome! No me vengas con cursilerías yo quiero llamarle Inuyasha porque así me apetece, después de todo tengo que acostumbrarme ya que él me regaló esto…**_

Con un rostro de maldad Megumi extendió su muñeca. Con asombro y repudio miré mi pulsera perdida, la llevaba puesta la muy desgraciada.

_**-Casi todo el Colegio se ha enterado de que él me regaló esto, si vieras que todo mundo te profesa una profunda pena por haber sido engañada todo este tiempo creyendo que tu novio es el hombre más fiel de este país.**_

Estuve a punto de abalanzarme contra ella pero alguien me detuvo del hombro, era Inuyasha. Su rostro era serio y fulminaba a esas mujeres con la mirada pero después me regresó una sonrisa.

_**-Lo siento mucho Kagome no quise dejarte sola.**_

Comentó él con un tono apacible, entonces volvió a fijar su vista en Megumi y las demás.

_**-¿Amigas tuyas?**_

Preguntó él con la ceja arqueada.

_**-No, afortunadamente no.**_

Respondí con desprecio mientras lo tomaba de la mano.

_**-Hoo… hola Kurosaki…**_

Saludó con fingida timidez y algo de coquetería Megumi. Inuyasha la miró de pies a cabeza y sólo saludó con una sonrisa, después de eso se dirigió hacia mi.

_**-¿Ya escogiste lo que te vas a llevar?**_

Preguntó él con una gran sonrisa.

_**-No, es que no me decido.**_

_**-Bien entonces llévatelo todo.**_

_**-¿Todo?**_

_**-Si te dije que cumpliría todos tus deseos así que apúrate aún nos faltan muchas tiendas que visitar.**_

_**-Pero esto es mucho Inuyasha…**_

_**-Nada es suficiente para la mujer más hermosa de este mundo.**_

Las mejillas se me sonrosaron, miré a Megumi, su rostro reflejaba sorpresa y también demasiado odio. Inuyasha pagó la cuenta y nos alejamos de aquel lugar, me sentía avergonzada por haber abusado de se generosidad, lo que me había comprado era demasiado aunque no sabía cómo manifestar tanta emoción y permanecí callada. Inuyasha salió con al menos cinco bolsas en las manos y dos cajas grandes. No me permitió que lo ayudara.

Nos sentamos en una cafetería que se encontraba cerca y pedimos un té para cada uno, en especial yo para tranquilizarme, mi ira continuaba aunque de vez en cuando el recordar el rostro de Megumi lleno de impotencia me causaba una gran satisfacción.

_**-¿Ella es la mujer que te molestó ayer verdad?**_

Preguntó Inuyasha con seriedad sacándome de mis pensamientos.

_**-Si, ella es Megumi… ¿Pero cómo lo supiste?**_

_**-Escuché todo, me encontraba detrás de ellas y después caminé hacia ti sin que nadie se diera cuenta, también vi que lleva la pulsera que te di.**_

_**-Si… ahora todo el Colegio piensa que me engañas con ella.**_

_**-No por mucho tiempo…**_

_**-¿Qué pretendes?**_

Pregunté curiosa y un tanto preocupada.

_**-Mañana lo verás ¿Tienes alguna hora libre entre clases?**_

_**-Si a las 11:00 el profesor de Química avisó que no asistiría.**_

_**-Perfecto, mañana espérame en tu salón a esa hora, esa niña sabrá quién soy yo.**_

_**-¿La golpearás?**_

Pregunté con sorpresa al ver que su rostro se llenaba de cierta satisfacción un tanto diabólica. Inuyasha comenzó a reírse a carcajada suelta.

_**-No Kagome no tengas miedo, no voy a golpearla.**_

_**-Que bueno ya me estaba espantando.**_

_**-¿Piensas que me gusta maltratara a las mujeres?**_

_**-¡Claro que no! Pero te he visto enojado y no mides las consecuencias, a ti no te importa ni el tamaño, ni la edad mucho menos el sexo de tu contrincante, la verdad es que no quiero que tengas problemas, ya te levantaron por fin el castigo que tenías con mi hermana y que por mi culpa de nuevo tengas otro altercado me angustia un poco.**_

_**-Tranquila, esta vez no usaré la fuerza para poner a esa bruja en su lugar.**_

_**-¿Podrías adelantarme algo?**_

_**-Lo siento pero tendrás que esperar…**_

Inuyasha se había vengado de mí al utilizar las mismas palabras que yo cuando él ansioso, me preguntaba lo que yo pretendía hacer en la noche.

Después de eso Inuyasha me compró más ropa, zapatos, libros, artículos de arte y otras cosas más.

_**-Inuyasha vámonos por favor esto ya es demasiado, llevamos muchas cosas para mi, tú no te has comprado nada.**_

_**-Es lo que menos importa, para mi es muy poco ¿Deseas visitar otra tienda?**_

Rápidamente mi vista se enfocó a un establecimiento de lencería y corsetería pero él al verlo retrocedió inmediatamente y se sentó.

_**-¿No piensas acompañarme?**_

_**-Te dije que no entraría a ese lugar.**_

_**-Por favor…**_

El rostro de Inuyasha se encontraba enrojecido y evitaba que lo mirara. No había remedio tuve que entrar sola pero con desgana absoluta, estar sola no era tan divertido, si Inuyasha estuviera a mi lado esto sería más entretenido. Duré algunos minutos dentro de aquel lugar pero ya nada me interesaba así que salí sin comprar nada. Inuyasha permanecía sentado en aquella banca.

_**-¿No te gustó nada?**_

_**-No es eso pero yo quería que estuvieras junto a mí.**_

_**-No te enojes por eso Kagome, mira aproveché para comprarte esto…**_

Me extendió su mano y en ella había un estuche cuadrado de terciopelo, lo abrí y dentro de él se encontraba una pulsera de oro con incrustaciones en pedrería, estaba hermosa.

_**-¡Inuyasha no puedo aceptarlo esto ya es demasiado! Además… no quiero perderla otra vez.**_

_**-No te preocupes Kagome mañana tendrás de nuevo esa pulsera entre tus manos.**_

_**-Inuyasha has gastado mucho dinero en mí, no puedo aceptar todo esto.**_

_**-Kagome yo gasto lo que quiera, sólo me gusta complacerte además deberías aprovechar, porque sinceramente no soy un hombre al que le agrade estar viniendo a estos lugares todos los fines de semana.**_

_**-Si eso lo sé, te fastidian las personas y estos lugares, por eso me siento un tanto apenada.**_

_**-La mejor forma en que me puedes pagar Kagome… es seguir a mi lado.**_

Finalizó él mientras tomaba de nuevo las compras en sus manos. Tomamos un taxi y nos dirigimos a casa. Inuyasha no se había comprado nada, todo fue para mí. Por momentos pensé que derrochaba su dinero y me sentí culpable con tantos lujos, pudiendo haber ayudado a alguien con ese dinero me limité a satisfacer mi egoísmo.

Minutos más tarde entrábamos a su casa, subimos hasta su recamara y colocamos las cosas en el piso.

_**-Estoy muy cansado. **_

Decía Inuyasha mientras se tumbaba en la cama boca arriba con los ojos cerrados y entonces aproveché el momento. De las bolsas saqué unas mascadas negras, me acerqué a él, subí a la cama y le vendé los ojos.

_**-¿Por fin mi sorpresa está llegando?**_

Preguntó sin inmutarse.

_**-Así es.**_

Contesté con cierta coquetería tratando de que mi voz se mostrara un tanto sensual.

Lo despojé de su camisa negra y acaricié su rostro recorriendo con mis dedos su pecho, besándolo sin cesar, tomé dos mascadas más y lo até a la cabecera de la cama por las muñecas.

_**-Oye me estás asustando Kagome ¿Qué planeas?**_

_**-Tranquilo que esto es sólo el principio, esta vez yo tengo el mando.**_

¿Pero qué locuras hacía¿Cómo es que podía hacer algo de tal magnitud? Ni yo misma entendía del por qué de esta fantasía, había algo en mi interior que me trasformaba cada vez que Inuyasha se encontraba a mi lado, me convertía en una mujer pasional y desquiciada. Deseos y sensaciones pervertidas albergaban mi ser en estos momentos.

Lo besé con pasión mientras que con mis manos desabrochaba su pantalón, en pocos segundos me deshice de él, así como de todo los demás hasta que quedara completamente desnudo para mí. Lo contemplé por algunos instantes acariciando sus piernas y besando aquel tórax. Me posé sobre él y de nuevo me dediqué a complacerlo en su pecho. Lo besé sin premura, explorando con mis labios cada milímetro de su boca, disfrutando de su sabor con mi lengua, jugueteando con la suya. Podía observar cómo Inuyasha intentaba deshacerse de sus ataduras, lo estremecía por completo, podía sentir su cuerpo tembloroso y ansioso por tomarme en sus brazos. Bajé mis manos con suavidad él jamás esperó que tomara entre mis dedos su hombría ansiosa. Exhaló, un gemido y se retorció con los masajes que yo le brindaba.

_**-Kag… Kagome por favor…**_

Me encantaban sus suplicas, ver su cuerpo a mi merced, a mi voluntad. El estar junto a él provocaba en mí sentimientos y sensaciones que en otro tiempo jamás hubiera pensado siquiera, el hecho de haberlo atado a la cama para hacerlo mío me provocaba una gran satisfacción y sin pretenderlo sólo siguiendo mis instintos besé aquella espada firme haciendo que Inuyasha enloqueciera más. Quizás para muchos esta acción era asquerosa y depravada, yo misma lo hubiera pensado si alguien me lo hubiera contado, pero… cuando uno de encuentra con el ser amado en lo único que se puede pensar es en hacerlo feliz. El ver como Inuyasha se revolcaba, jadeaba y gemía por el roce de mis labios y mis caricias en su virilidad era exquisito, el recorrer con mi lengua esa parte tan sensible en el ser humano no era del todo tan desagradable.

_**-Deten… detente Kagome…**_

_**-No lo haré…**_

_**-Me estás volviendo loco… por favor.**_

Omití sus suplicas mientras me dedicaba a saborear de su ser, de disfrutarlo sólo para mi. Pero al encontrarme tan absorta en mis acciones lujuriosas no me percaté de cuando Inuyasha se había desatado y quitado de los ojos aquellas vendas y con una acción rápida me tumbó de espaldas en la cama sosteniéndome de las muñecas.

_**-Te has excedido demasiado traviesa…**_

Me decía mientras me besaba con desenfrenada pasión.

_**-Aún no he terminado Inuyasha…**_

_**-¿Crees que sólo tú puedes jugar? Yo también jugaré con tu hermoso cuerpo.**_

Tomó la misma mascada que llevaba en los ojos momentos antes y me ató las manos. Por un momento parecía un animal salvaje ansioso por poseer a su hembra. Con ferocidad se deshizo de toda mi ropa, destrozando mi blusa y la ropa íntima.

_**-Ya se te está haciendo costumbre romper la ropa.**_

Pero Inuyasha me silenció con un beso profundo.

_**-Esta vez no hablaremos… permaneceremos callados, lo único que quiero escuchar son tus gritos pidiéndome más placer.**_

Comentaba Inuyasha mientras se deleitaba capturando en su boca mis senos, recorriéndolos con su lengua, haciéndome gemir. Con sus manos recorrió mi vientre hasta bajar a mi intimidad y acariciarla, el calor de mi cuerpo se acrecentaba y el movimiento de esos dedos me perturbaba por completo. Se colocó entre mis muslos y yo esperaba ansiosa recibirlo pero me lleve una gran sorpresa cuando comenzó a recorrer con su lengua y sus labios mis piernas dejando un rastro de voracidad por todos lados. De improviso me levantó un poco de las caderas enlazó sus manos en mis piernas y comenzó a explorar mi intimidad con su boca por primera vez. Al instante lo rechazaba con mis manos, tratando de alejar su rostro de mí, me avergonzaba al pensar que me encontraba sucia, pero esos pensamientos fueron opacados por el enorme placer que en esos momentos sentía. Inuyasha me recorría con esa ardiente lengua dejando hilos de lava a su paso. Yo gritaba desesperada y él sonreía al ver mi rostro enrojecido y perturbado por ese goce. Ahora sabía en carne propia lo que Inuyasha había sentido cuando lo amarré, esa impotencia, ese vacío… yo deseaba acariciarlo, besarlo, tocarlo, pero sólo podía limitarme a observar cómo él se entretenía bebiendo de mí. Sus caricias eran una locura, sentía que mis venas en cualquier momento explotarían, que el corazón se me detendría, deseaba más de él pero a la vez en mi interior imploraba que se detuviera o moriría en el acto.

Por momentos sentía que el contacto era tierno y suave pero en otros me daba la impresión de que Inuyasha me devoraría por completo. Nos besamos, con nuestras lenguas explorábamos sin cesar cada rincón de nosotros y cuando menos me di cuenta ya tenía las manos desatadas y sin esperar un segundo más acaricié con lentitud su cuerpo ya no con esa desesperación por poseerlo sino con paciencia, ahora lo tenía sólo para mi. Nuestra aceleración y desesperación redujo su nivel a lo mínimo. Inuyasha me acariciaba y besaba de una forma delicada, como si en sus manos sostuviera una obra de arte. El tiempo se había detenido y con mis dedos recorría su espalda, sintiendo su piel como mía, con aquel sudor que emanaba cual manantial fresco. Lentamente Inuyasha me penetró pero a diferencia de las veces anteriores permaneció quieto, no se movía y se dedicaba a hundir su cara en mi cuello, continuamente depositaba pequeños besos en mis rostro hasta que por fin nuestras caderas comenzaron a moverse el mismo vaivén, nos mirábamos a los ojos, con deseo, con lujuria y con amor. Así permanecimos mucho tiempo, era como mantener una plática silenciosa y a la vez un juego en el que tratábamos de adivinar lo que el otro pensaba.

Inuyasha con cada embestida gozaba sin igual, cerraba sus ojos, se mordía los labios, gemía y cuando yo trataba de emitir algún sonido era inmediatamente ensordecido por sus besos. El sentirlo en mi interior de esa forma era inexplicable, no sabía que podía hacerse el amor de una manera tan tierna y paciente, me aferré a su hombro evitando clavar mis uñas mientras esa sensación recorría mis venas. Sus movimientos se aceleraron y con ellos los gritos, Inuyasha no se detenía y me volvía loca, mis gemidos le indicaban el disfrute que sentía y aceleró más su cuerpo hasta que ambos estallamos en un profundo y delicioso orgasmo manteniéndonos fuertemente abrazados para dejar que el placer recorriera nuestros cuerpos.

Inuyasha estaba muy sofocado y sudaba más que antes, permaneció en mi interior y se apoyó en uno de sus codos mientras que con su mano acariciaba mi pecho.

_**-Esto es lo que pasa cuando juegas tú sola Kagome…**_

_**-¿No te agradó lo que hice?**_

_**-Me volviste loco, perdí el control por completo al encontrarme atado y sin poder acariciarte.**_

_**-Esta vez fue muy sorprendente Inuyasha, fue tan lindo…**_

_**-Fue hecho con amor y paciencia, como debe ser, ya estamos aprendiendo que no sólo es copular y ya, hay más cosas que disfrutar.**_

_**-Inuyasha nunca pensé que fueras tan buen amante ¿Siempre será así?**_

_**-Siempre será mejor…**_

Inuyasha se apoyó en mi pecho y se durmió de inmediato se encontraba muy cansado, habíamos abusado mucho de nuestros cuerpos por complacer nuestros deseos. En poco tiempo también caí rendida en sus brazos y no despertamos hasta que una terrible pesadilla abordó mi mente. En ella se revivía el día en que perdí a mi padre, todo era tan real, los gritos, la gente corriendo, el humo… mi padre cargándome y yo sin poder despertarme. Sentía que sujetaban mi cuerpo, que me llamaban y con mucha dificultad por fin pude abrir mis ojos. Ahí estaba Inuyasha muy asustado mirándome con preocupación. Por mis ojos resbalaban lágrimas y una gran presión en mi pecho se hizo presente, lo único en lo que pensé fue en abrazarlo y llorar desconsolada como si mi padre hubiera muerto hace unos minutos, no entendía del por qué de este sueño, ni mucho menos la razón y la necesidad por derramar amargas lágrimas. El sólo se limitó a abrazarme sin decir nada, los minutos que trascurrieron para que pudiera calmarme se me figuraron una eternidad.

_**-¿Te sientes mejor?**_

Preguntó él angustiado.

_**-Si… pero quiero agua…**_

Al instante él se levantó, se colocó un pantalón, salió de la recamara corriendo y cuando regresó traía consigo una jarra grande con agua y una vasode vidrio, me sirvió el agua y yo la bebí desesperada, tomé otros dos vasos más pero mi sed no se saciaba y esto me espantó.

_**-Tranquila Kagome te puedes ahogar.**_

Comentó Inuyasha al ver la forma ansiosa con la que bebía.

_**-¡Inuyasha la sed no se va, necesito más agua!**_

Otros dos vasos pero nada, había entrado en una crisis y ahora por causa del temor ya no reconocía el lugar en el que me encontraba lo único que deseaba era salir y sin previo aviso me levanté de la cama pero antes de que pudiera salir alguien me retenía, era un hombre… ¿Quién era?

Como pude me solté de sus manos y busqué una salida, pero él me lo impedía así que vi una ventana y traté de salir por ella pero me sostuvo de la cintura y me abrazó con fuerza. Algo pronunciaban sus labios pero no lo entendía, forcejeaba con él para que me soltara, cuando pude deshacerme de su horrible presencia miré mi cuerpo desnudo y enloquecí más ¿Qué me había hecho¿Dónde estaba mi ropa? lo único que hice fue permanecer llorando en un rincón de aquella terrible habitación. Vi como ese sujeto tomaba un teléfono, gritaba con desesperación algo y después salió corriendo, cuando vi la puerta abierta lo único que hice fue salir pero no sabía a que dirección hasta que por fin vislumbré unas escaleras pero al tratar de bajar en ellas una mujer se encontraba al pie de la misma.

Subió corriendo y yo desesperada volví a encerrarme en aquella habitación, pero ambas personas me habían ganado y evitaron que cerrara la puerta, se encontraban acechándome, la mujer caminó hacia mi y me sostuvo de los brazos, sus ojos me aterraban, y por su boca comenzó a salir sangre y de tan sólo verla me desmayé.

De un sobresalto desperté de aquella terrible pesadilla, estaba sudando y la respiración estaba entrecortada.

_**-¿Qué pasa?**_

Preguntaba Inuyasha. En su rostro había un aire de temor que nunca había visto.

_**-Tuve un mal sueño.**_

Respondí con dificultad, jadeando con brusquedad el aire. Cuando miré mi cuerpo llevaba puesto un pijama.

_**-¿Cuándo me puse esto?**_

Cuestioné confundida.

_**-Yo te lo puse, estabas temblando en la madrugada pensé que tenías frío y no te quise despertar.**_

_**-Inuyasha tuve un sueño extraño…**_

Pero cuando traté de explicárselo ya lo había olvidado, no recordaba nada.

_**-¿Cuál fue tu sueño Kagome?**_

Decía Inuyasha.

_**-Ya… lo he olvidado, perdón pero esto siempre me pasa, tengo pesadillas pero cuando trato de recordarlas se me olvidan por completo. No te preocupes ya no es nada… ¿Qué hora es?**_

_**-Son más de las seis de la mañana.**_

Pronunció él.

_**-Ya es hora de ir al Colegio creo que voy a bañarme.**_

_**-Como gustes Kagome.**_

El tono de Inuyasha era muy extraño, había algo en él que no encajaba, pero no podía explicar qué era ese algo.

Me di una ducha y cuando casi terminaba Inuyasha había entrado.

_**-Ya casi termino…**_

_**-No te preocupes…**_

Cuando hube concluido él continuó para asearse y yo salí para vestirme. En quince minutos ya estaba lista e Inuyasha apenas salía con una toalla en la cabeza y otra envuelta en la cintura…

_**-Prepararé el desayuno en lo que tú te vistes…**_

Pero justo cuando iba a salir Inuyasha me tomó de la mano y me estrechó en sus brazos.

_**-Perdóname, soy un inútil cuando más me necesitas.**_

Lo miré y en sus ojos se notaba cierta tristeza.

_**-¿Por qué lo dices? Te has comportado muy extraño desde que despertamos.**_

_**-No es nada, es que me entró un poco de melancolía.**_

_**-¿Melancolía?**_

_**-No lo sé creo que últimamente estoy muy sensible, pero no me hagas caso.**_

Una sonrisa se formó en su rostro y eso me devolvió el ánimo.

Como lo había dicho, preparé el desayuno en lo que Inuyasha se vestía, minutos más tarde bajó él y comimos. Aún faltaba mucho para encaminarnos hacia el Colegio así que aprovechamos para conversar un poco más. Cuando la hora casi llegaba salimos juntos con nuestros uniformes y mochilas en mano.

Mi hermana no estaba, seguramente ya se encontraba rumbo al Colegio y así fue, cuando llegamos Inuyasha y yo, ella se encontraba en la entrada de la misma. Y en cuanto me vio corrió hacia mí y me abrazó.

_**-¡Hermanita cuánto tiempo sin verte!**_

No era que mi hermana fuera muy afectuosa sabía que lo hacía por otros motivos.

_**-No te vi ayer en todo el día, eres muy mala por no querer abrirle la puerta a tu hermana, con eso de que ya tienes nueva casa.**_

_**-¡Kikyou te va a escuchar alguien!**_

Respondí asustada mirando a los lados por si alguien había escuchado algo.

_**-¡Kagome que alegría verte!**_

Gritó Sango entusiasmada.

_**-¡Tenemos que platicar¡Tienes que contármelo todo!**_

Lo sabía, ya mis amigos estaban enterados de lo ocurrido.

_**-¡Hola Inuyasha¡Hermano te ves muy cansado¿Por qué será?**_

Decía Miroku con picardía mientras palmeaba fuertemente la espalda de Inuyasha.

_**-Que bueno es verte… pero no entiendo a qué viene tu cometario Miroku…**_

Decía Inuyasha con una sonrisa falsa mientras el técnicamente golpeaba a su amigo en la espalda como una señal de molestia.

_**-Es obvio que sus amigos quieran saber lo que hicieron.**_

Comentó Kikyou dirigiéndose a Inuyasha y a mí.

_**-¿Tú que piensas Kagome?**_

Preguntó Inuyasha con seriedad.

_**-Por mi parte permaneceré callada, la verdad es que no entiendo a que e refieren.**_

Todos reímos y en eso el sequito de Megumi caminaba frente a nosotros e Inuyasha inmediatamente clavó una mirada asesina en esa arpía.

_**-Te veo al rato Kagome como quedamos…**_

Dijo él repentinamente.

_**-Bien.**_

Las clases comenzaron y todo a diferencia de otros días ocurrió muy rápido. Cuando llegó el descanso mi hermana y Sango me abordaban con preguntas sobre el día anterior, pero yo respondía muy poco, me encontraba muy nerviosa con tanta gente a rededor. Por otro lado Miroku se las había ingeniado para llevarse a Inuyasha lejos de mí, seguramente él también se encontraba bombardeado por sus cuestionamientos.

_**-Oye Kagome hay algo que tienes que saber… es sobre Megumi, ayer gritó a los cuatro vientos que Inuyasha y ella mantenían una relación.**_

Comentaba Sango son cierta seriedad y molestia.

_**-Lo sé… desgraciadamente me la encontré en el Centro Comercial y me lo dijo.**_

_**-¿Y qué harás?**_

_**-Nada, Inuyasha dijo que se encargaría.**_

_**-Eso espero porque los dos se encuentran en boca del Colegio entero.**_

El receso terminó, no vi a Inuyasha y retornamos todas a nuestros salones. Él me había dicho que llegaría a las once así que esperé paciente a su llegada. A pesar de ser hora libre no se nos permitía salir del aula y teníamos que permanecer encerrados. Afortunadamente mi grupo no era muy inquieto y solo permanecían platicando de manera modera en sus diferentes grupos. Megumi me miraba de soslayo y con cierto aire de satisfacción ¿Qué era lo que pretendía Inuyasha?

La puerta corrediza se abrió y todos miramos hacia ella, Inuyasha había llegado y sin pedir permiso entró y se dirigió hacia mi. Todos permanecieron callados.

_**-Hola señorita… ¿Me extrañó?**_

Saludó él de lo más sonriente y despreocupado por las miradas insistentes de mis compañeros.

_**-Un poco, no estuviste con nosotras en el receso.**_

Le reclamé con una fingida molestia. Él tomó una silla y se sentó frente a mi, algunos comenzaron a ignorar su presencia y retomaron sus propias conversaciones, así permanecimos platicado junto con Sango sobre las películas que ayer habíamos visto.

En eso Megumi se levantó de su asiento y caminó de una manera muy sugerente y coqueta hacia Inuyasha.

_**-Hola Kurosaki ¿Cómo estás?**_

De inmediato el salón se quedó en absoluto silencio y yo estuve apunto de gritar llena furia. Inuyasha me tomó de la mano haciéndome una seña de que no intentara nada y permaneciera sentada.

_**-Yo me encuentro de maravilla… Megumi.**_

Respondió Inuyasha con una gran sonrisa y eso provocó que un extraño dolor de estomago me atormentara, eran celos.

_**-Que lindo se escucha mi nombre en tus labios y dime tienes planeado hacer algo esta tarde podríamos divertirnos mucho, yo te enseñaría la verdadera diversión.**_

Esto ya era el colmo, no podía soportar más tanta humillación pero Inuyasha insistía en retenerme.

_**-Lo siento pero ya estoy comprometido.**_

Contestó él con seriedad clavando su mirada en mí.

_**-Bueno tú dime qué día puedes.**_

_**-Ninguno.**_

Dijo rotundamente Inuyasha.

_**-¿Perdón?**_

Al parecer Megumi comenzaba a tener problemas auditivos o quizás su cerebro no podía asimilar que un hombre la rechazara.

_**-Mira niña que te quede bien claro, yo no saldría contigo aunque fueras la última mujer del mundo, si te preocupas por mi diversión no es necesario Kagome y yo nos divertimos en grande.**_

_**-Inuyasha yo sólo lo decía en plan de amistad, mis intenciones no son otras.**_

_**-Que yo recuerde nunca te he dado permiso para llamarme por mi nombre, para ti sólo soy Kurosaki, no eres mi amiga ni mucho menos mi novia para que me hables con tanta familiaridad.**_

Megumi se encontraba furiosa e Inuyasha le esbozaba una gran sonrisa llena de triunfo y yo simplemente no podía dejar de sonreír también.

_**-No tienes que faltarme al respeto, además esa niña no es nada comparada conmigo.**_

_**-Kagome es muy superior a ti en muchos aspectos, por principio de cuentas es más hábil e inteligente… tú sólo bueno… quiero pensar que no quieres desperdiciar la última neurona que te queda, no eres mas que una chiquilla superficial, caprichosa y mediocre demasiado mediocre como para que yo intente perder el tiempo con una nefasta relación.**_

_**-No te permito que me…**_

_**-¡LO QUE YO NO TE PERMITO ES QUE ANDES MINTIENDO¡AHORA DAME ESA PULSERA QUE LE ROBASTE A KAGOME**_!

Gritó Inuyasha furioso levantándose de su asiento provocando que el corazón se me volcara al ver de nuevo esa mirada enrojecida por la ira, un color que solo se manifestaba cuando se encontraba muy molesto, tenía pavor de que Inuyasha cometiera una locura.

_**-Yo no robé nada.**_

Se defendió Megumi mientras retrocedía llena de temor.

_**-Por supuesto que si, ella la perdió hace dos días, tú la encontraste, pero no la regresaste y te dedicaste a pregonar ante los demás de que yo te obsequié eso.**_

_**-Que mas da una pulsera Kurosaki, además yo te puedo demostrar que…**_

_**-Tú no tienes que demostrarme absolutamente nada niña tonta, no eres más que una caprichuda y yo no soy juguete de nadie, así que regrésale esa pulsera a mi novia.**_

_**-¡Higurashi es una tonta, te ha embrujado…!**_

_**-¡KAGOME ES LA MUJER QUE AMO! Y no te permito que la ofendas en mi presencia tú no significas nada, no se de que te jactas, la verdad es que no eres atractiva y si un hombre se atreviera a estar a tu lado sólo puede ser por dos razones o es un ciego o de plano es más estúpido que tú.**_

Megumi alzó su mano e intentó propinarle una bofetada a Inuyasha pero él hábilmente la detuvo y yo brinqué para detenerlo al pensar que la golpearía.

_**-¡Suéltame, me estás lastimando!**_

_**-Tú me agrediste primero ¿Pensaste que por ser mujer no me atrevería a defenderme? No serías la primera a la que yo me enfrentara por defensa propia, no te agradaría tenerme como enemigo…**_

Inuyasha soltó su mano con todo el asco y desprecio posible, como si acabara de estrujar al peor de los insectos.

_**-¿Me estás amenazando? **_

Decía Megumi incrédula fingiendo desafío.

_**-Yo no amenazo, prometo así que si quieres enfrentarme hazlo, no te tengo miedo.**_

_**-Te reportaría con los profesores y el Director.**_

_**-¿Crees que te tengo miedo? Ya me han castigado por eso… pero si tienes el valor de acusarme por despecho entonces yo tendré que publicar esto.**_

Y de su ropa Inuyasha sacó un pequeño paquete de sobres, Megumi al verlos retrocedió y agrandó los ojos como si deseara que se salieran de sus cuencas.

_**-No te atreverías…**_

_**-Claro que lo haré, todo el Colegio se encontrará muy entusiasmado al saber que tú… la chica más popular y "hermosa"… coquetea con un hombre que ya tiene novia, eso no habla muy bien de ti, arruinaría tu reputación y más si le anexamos que pecas de ladrona…**_

_**-¡Dame esas cartas!**_

_**-Claro que no lo haré, no tienes idea de cómo nos hemos reído Kagome y yo al leerlas, eres tan cursi, sosa, hueca demasiado hueca a mi parecer.**_

Megumi estallaba en lágrimas y el cuerpo le temblaba de coraje, Inuyasha sonreía malévolamente y entonces ella se desprendió de la pulsera y me la aventó con furia al rostro.

_**-¡¡Ahí tienes tu porquería Higurashi no la necesito cualquiera puede regalarme algo mucho mejor!!**_

_**-Cualquiera podría regalártelo pero no yo, y eso es lo que te frustra, que por primera vez en tu vida alguien te rechazó de esta manera, aunque lo niegues en el fondo ardes de furia porque no me tienes a tu lado, pero no contabas con que yo soy humano y claro, mucho más inteligente, así que si vuelves molestar a Kagome o a inventar más mentiras sobre una relación que no existe y que nunca existirá entre nosotros tendré que darle un uso a estas ridículas cartas.**_

_**-¡¡Esta humillación lo pagarás muy caro Kurosaki no te saldrás con la tuya tan fácilmente¡¡NO SABES CUANTO TE DETESTO!!**_

_**-Que bueno que lo mencionas frente a tantos testigos… si algo extraño le ocurriese a Kagome o a mi por muy insignificante que sea te haré responsable de ello, me has amenazado en público, así que no tienes más opciones que quedarte callada, después de todo lo que te dicho no han sido humillaciones sino verdades.**_

_**-¡ERES UN IDIOTA!**_

Y salió del salón echando chispas con sus tres amigas que inútilmente trataban de consolarla. Inuyasha se desplomó en la silla lleno de satisfacción. Los demás nos observan con curiosidad, por mi parte apenas y lograba reponerme de la impresión el cuerpo me temblaba por la impresión.

_**-¡Y ustedes que tanto ven, el espectáculo ya terminó…!**_

Gritó Inuyasha con fastidio y de inmediato los demás dejaron de mirarnos, provocando que se sintieran avergonzados.

_**-Inuyasha…**_

Comenté reponiéndome apenas de lo que había sido testigo, estaba muy sorprendida.

_**-¿Ya estás mejor? Te dije que esa bruja se iba arrepentir.**_

Decía con gran satisfacción él mientras me miraba detenidamente.

_**-Creo que te excediste.**_

Respondí en un susurro al sentir por un segundo un poco de lástima por esa mujer.

_**-De hecho me quedé corto Kagome, pude haberle gritado muchas cosas más, pero al menos dejará de molestar.**_

_**-Gracias Inuyasha…**_

Lo tomé sólo de la mano porque sabía perfectamente que a él le molestaba besarnos en público o mostrar algún indicio de cariño, esa era una de sus condiciones para poder seguir juntos y lo aceptaba con gusto, después de todo cuando nos encontrábamos solos se comportaba muy distinto a lo que el mundo pensaba sobre su persona.

Aquel día comenzaba a ser un tanto agotador. Por un lado el incidente con Megumi y por otro el tener que soportar los interminables cuestionamientos de Sango y Kikyou. Pero ante mi negativa por no contar nada tuvieron que resignarse y Kikyou un tanto molesta me dijo que por envidiosa las vacaciones se habían suspendido y que tenía que regresar a casa esa misma tarde, yo resignada no quise protestar e Inuyasha tampoco dijo nada. Si esa era la condición para que nos dejaran en paz con gusto la aceptábamos pero ese comentario no fue sino otra bromita de mi hermana.

_**-¿Qué le dijiste a mamá sobre mi ausencia?**_

Pregunté preocupada.

_**-Que tu amiga Sango te había invitado a que pasaras toda la semana en su casa.**_

_**-¿Y lo creyó?**_

_**-Si, dice que estará hablando a tu móvil todas las noches después de regresar de la exposición.**_

_**-Que bueno.**_

_**-Oye Kagome ya en serio, me gustaría hablar contigo pero a solas.**_

_**-Si yo también quiero platicar contigo.**_

_**-¿Sabes? Tu rostro ha cambiado, te ves viva Kagome.**_

_**-Es que por fin encontré un motivo por el cual enfrentar a la vida.**_

Kikyou sonrió y me brindó un fuerte abrazo al que yo correspondí.

_**-Nos vemos hermanita.**_

Finalizó al despedirse en la entrada de la Escuela. Ese día no tenía ensayo de música así que Inuyasha, Miroku y yo nos encaminamos al negocio de su abuelo. Inuyasha quería disculparse por no haber asistido el día de ayer a su trabajo. En cuanto llegamos el abuelo nos recibió con el mismo cariño de siempre y le insistía a Inuyasha que no se preocupara por nada, que él podía tomarse todo el tiempo que quisiera, pero aún así Inuyasha no prestó atención a estas palabras y de inmediato comenzó con sus labores, yo quise ayudarlo pero él me lo impidió y me dijo que mejor terminara de hacer mi tarea. Yo muy obediente lo hice, para aprovechar el tiempo y disfrutar mis ratos libres junto con mi amado.

La noche había caído y ambos regresamos a casa; cuál fue nuestra sorpresa que al abrir la puerta Kaede nos recibiría. Yo enrojecí de inmediato y deseaba que la tierra me tragara. Seguramente ya sabía la verdad; ella sólo nos sonrió.

_**-Bienvenidos.**_

Saludó con una reverencia.

_**-Hola Kaede ¿Cómo te fue en Okinawa?**_

Preguntó Inuyasha de lo más despreocupado mientras entrábamos al vestíbulo.

_**-Bien, mi primo ya se restableció aunque la verdad ya se encuentra desahuciado… la diabetes acabó muy rápido con su cuerpo, ayer tuvieron que amputarle una pierna.**_

_**-Es una tragedia Kaede, lo siento mucho.**_

_**-Muchas gracias Inuyasha y díganme ¿Ya cenaron?**_

Preguntó en tono maternal y ambos negamos con la cabeza.

_**-Entonces serviré la cena.**_

Kaede se alejó y yo seguía aferrada al brazo de él.

_**-Inuyasha creo que lo mejor es que me vaya a mi casa.**_

_**-¿Por qué?**_

Preguntó asombrado.

_**-Es que ahora no estaremos solos y me da un poco de vergüenza.**_

_**-Kagome no te preocupes, Kaede no dirá nada si eso es lo que te preocupa, es una mujer muy discreta y jamás nos juzgaría.**_

_**-Pero…**_

_**-Bien, si no te sientes cómoda entonces regresemos a tu casa.**_

_**-¿Estás seguro que tus padres jamás sabrán de esto?**_

_**-Muy seguro, confía en mí, además Kaede es muy buena compañía, sirve de que la conoces un poco más.**_

_**-Pero tendremos que dormir en habitaciones separadas y olvidarnos de…**_

_**-¿Hacer el amor? Eso ni lo sueñes Kagome, no te librarás de mi tan fácilmente, tampoco tendría caso que te cambiaras de habitación es obvio que Kaede ya se dio cuenta, recuerda que tu ropa está en mi alcoba, al igual que el desastre que dejamos.**_

_**-Entonces…**_

_**-Permanecerás a mi lado hasta que esta semana termine, ya después veremos qué hacer, mientras tanto señorita quiero que deje de preocuparse por tonterías.**_

_**-No son tonterías Inuyasha es sólo que me siento culpable al haberle faltado el respeto a tu casa y a la confianza que tus padres te han brindado.**_

_**-Mira, tarde o temprano tenía que pasar… son las leyes de la vida y no me arrepiento, si nuestros padres se enteraran yo los enfrentaría y les gritaría lo feliz que soy cuando estoy contigo, no me importa si me desheredan o si me desconocen como su hijo o si tu madre me odia más que nadie en este mundo, estando a tu lado soy capaz de todo.**_

Yo sólo le sonreí, me agradaban esas palabras que pronunciaba, pero había que poner los pies en la tierra… la vida no es nada sencilla y de ahora en adelante muchas cosas cambiarían a causa de nuestras decisiones.

Aquella semana fue maravillosa y qué decir de los momentos placenteros que Inuyasha y yo compartíamos. Nuestros amigos a cada instante nos decían que nuestros rostros reflejaban absoluta felicidad, una luz que en nadie habían visto nunca. Cómo decirles que lo que ellos miraban era sólo una pequeña muestra de nuestro amor.

Mi madre regresaría de su viaje la noche del último día y yo me encontraba muy triste, tampoco Inuyasha podía ocultarlo, la noche anterior yo lloraba en sus brazos, sentía que jamás lo volvería a ver y él me repetía una y otra vez que algún día estaríamos juntos de nuevo, pero que todo era a su tiempo, por el momento tenía que regresar a casa y continuar como si esta semana hubiera sido sólo un sueño. La realidad había regresado y con ello el hecho de tener que regresar a mi vida habitual.

Kikyou y los muchachos me ayudaron a empacar mis cosas y regresarlas a mi casa, ese día nos dejaron solos a Inuyasha y a mí para que disfrutáramos nuestra última tarde juntos. Salimos a divertirnos al cine en la mañana y por la tarde Inuyasha me había comentado que tenía una gran sorpresa para mí.

Caminamos entre calles por una zona habitacional de clase media, yo me preguntaba continuamente qué pretendía Inuyasha. Entramos a un edificio, tomamos el ascensor; descendimos en el tercer piso y caminamos en línea recta por un pasillo, luego a la derecha y después Inuyasha se detuvo frente a una puerta que se encontraba en el fondo.

_**-Cierra los ojos.**_

Lo hice, se escuchó el tintineo de llaves y segundos después habían abierto la puerta.

_**-Sígueme, no abras los ojos.**_

Volvió a insistir Inuyasha mientras me tomaba de la mano, yo me encontraba inquieta y desesperada por abrir mis ojos.

_**-¿Dónde estamos?**_

_**-Pronto lo sabrás…**_

_**-Inuyasha por favor ya no aguanto esta desesperación.**_

_**-Está bien… ábrelos.**_

No podía creer lo que mis ojos observaban.

_**-¿Dónde estamos?**_

Pregunté con curiosidad al ver ese pequeño departamento.

_**-Estamos en nuestro departamento…**_

_**-¿Qué¿Pero por qué¿Cómo?**_

Cuestionada incrédula, asombrada y muy perturbada.

_**-Renté este lugar para que aquí podamos amarnos sin miedo a ser descubiertos, de ahora en adelante estas paredes serán testigos de nuestro amor.**_

_**-Inuyasha yo… es que… esto es imposible…**_

_**-No lo es, es obvio que ya no podremos estar más en mi casa y que mejor permanecer alejado un poco del mundo que nos rodea.**_

_**-¿Pero cómo es que encontraste este lugar, con qué lo pagaremos?**_

_**-Por el alquiler no te preocupes, la cuota no es muy cara y puedo pagarla con la mensualidad que recibo y cómo lo encontré… bueno Miroku, Sango, Kaede y hasta Kikyou me ayudaron…**_

_**-¿Pero cómo?**_

_**-Ellos se dedicaron a buscarlo, quería que fuera sorpresa, si lo hubiera hecho yo me hubieras descubierto al instante puesto que no nos separamos ni un segundo.**_

_**-¡Inuyasha eres grandioso!**_

_**-No tanto como tú…**_

_**-Entonces tendré que agradecerles a todos por este hermoso regalo.**_

Inuyasha me tomó en sus brazos y se encaminó hacia lo que era la recamara, allí se encontraba una cama matrimonial con un edredón beige y vivos sepia. Me recostó y en pocos segundos ambos quedamos desnudos para sucumbir en un derroche pasional.

Ya casi anochecía e Inuyasha y yo salíamos de aquel departamento, me entregó las llaves para que yo viniera a este lugar cuando me apeteciera y por el motivo que fuera, ahora ya era mío.

Una hora más tarde Inuyasha me había dejado en la puerta de mi casa, nos despedimos y de nuevo a la vida normal al momento de cerrar la puerta.

_**-¡Mamá por fin has regresado¿Cómo te fue¡Cuéntanos todo!**_

Exclamé emocionada al ver a mi madre. Aunque toda la semana estuve acompañada del amor de mi vida no negaba que por momentos extrañaba a mi familia y los cariños de mi madre.

Al parecer todo había salido perfecto y la exposición fue un gran éxito, también cabía la posibilidad de que dicha exposición realizara una gira por todo el mundo para mostrar a diferentes naciones nuestra hermosa cultura. Lo único que no le agradaba a mi madre es que ahora permanecería más alejada de nosotras por sus constantes viajes pero Kikyou le hizo ver que ya se había dedicado mucho tiempo a sus hijas y que ahora era el turno de disfrutar de su éxito profesional, nosotras ya estábamos grandes y podíamos hacernos responsables de nuestra propia vida.

Mamá titubeó un poco, sabía que yo era la que más le preocupaba por mis enfermedades pero la convencí de que últimamente me sentía muy bien y que además tenía a mi hermana, a Inuyasha y a mis amigos para que me vigilaran por si algo salía mal. Eso la convenció un poco más y le dio fuerza para que sus proyectos no se truncaran por mi culpa.

Trascurrió una semana más sin ninguna novedad, las cosas en el Colegio comenzaba a tornarse un tanto inquietantes, las preliminares para el Torneo de Artes marciales se acercaban e Inuyasha y Miroku se encontraban desesperados por no encontrar un profesor que los supervisara. El equipo de Inuyasha había crecido y ahora Sango, Kikyou y Kouga se habían integrado al equipo, todos con el mismo fin… darle su merecido al detestable Náraku. Inuyasha y Kikyou eran los más excitados por la idea de humillarlo frente a todos pero a mí esto del dichoso Torneo me provocaba cierto malestar, una inquietud, un extraño presentimiento, algo en mi interior me decía que nada saldría bien, pero no quise decirlo preferí callarlo y no arruinar las ilusiones de los demás.

Ya habían trascurrido dos semanas más y un día en la mañana recibí un mensaje de texto en mi móvil de cierta persona que me citaba en la parte trasera del Colegio en unos salones que habían sido abandonados y que ahora sólo eran un almacén de muebles viejos y dañados.

Fuera del lugar no había nadie y el candado de la puerta seguía en pie, lo único que podía conducirme a su interior era una ventana que no se encontraba sellada, no lo dudé más y entré, todo estaba oscuro, la única luz que alumbraba un poco el lugar era la de aquella ventana.

_**-¿Estás aquí?**_

Pregunté un tanto temerosa. Nadie contestó.

_**-No te escondas…**_

Pronuncié con cierto temor y de inmediato una mano cubrió mi boca. Alguien me abrazaba.

_**-No te espantes soy yo… has demorado demasiado.**_

_**-Lo siento, es que tuve que ingeniármelas para librarme de Inuyasha.**_

_**-Tu noviecito es muy posesivo ¿No crees?**_

_**-Sólo un poco, él dice que lo hace porque me ama…**_

_**-¿De verdad? **_

_**-¿Para que querías verme?**_

_**-Para esto…**_

De improviso comenzó a besarme con desesperación, en un arrebato de lujuria.

_**-Espera… ¿Qué haces?**_

Dije apartando un poco su cuerpo de mí.

_**-Hago lo de siempre Kagome… ¿No te agrada?**_

Antes de que pudiera tan siquiera responder me tomó de las caderas y me cargó para posarme en un viejo escritorio. Comenzó a explorara mis piernas a meter sus manos bajo mi falda.

_**-Espera aquí no… nos pueden descubrir.**_

_**-¿Tienes miedo de que Inuyasha venga?**_

_**-Podría matarnos si nos ve juntos.**_

_**-¿Tanto miedo le tienes preciosa?**_

_**-No es miedo, pero no me gustaría que te pasara algo.**_

_**-¿A quién prefieres más Kagome a él o a mi?**_

_**-Sabes perfectamente que es a él a quien amo pero también me gusta estar contigo**_

_**-No puedes tenernos a los dos.**_

_**-Entonces te elijo a ti.**_

_**-¿Y qué harás con Inuyasha?**_

_**-No lo sé seguramente nos veremos más al rato.**_

_**-¿En ese departamento?**_

_**-Sí.**_

_**-¿Y cuándo me llevarás para conocerlo?**_

_**-Es muy peligroso, Inuyasha también tiene la llave y podría llegar en cualquier momento.**_

_**-Correré el riesgo, es mejor que sepa de una vez quién es el hombre que te hace suspirar.**_

_**-No espera… detente.**_

Demasiado tarde. Mi amante comenzaba a unirse a mí y yo trataba de evitar gritar para que nadie me escuchara, sus besos eran abrasivos y pasionales. El momento y el lugar eran la adrenalina total, aún así no podía dejar de disfrutar de esos movimientos tan gozosos.

Perdí la noción del tiempo y mí querido amante permanecía abrazado a mí.

_**-Kagome no tenemos remedio… estos jueguitos de seducción nos llevarán a la ruina.**_

_**-Tú eres al que le gusta estar actuando y fingiendo ser quien no eres… Inuyasha.**_

_**-Bueno me gusta ser así y dime… ¿Me hubieras cambiado por alguien más?**_

_**-Quizás… si encontrara a un hombre mayor, más experimentado, elegante, con clase, mucho más rico que tu… si quizá si podría cambiarte.**_

_**-Eres muy ambiciosa Kagome.**_

_**-Sabes perfectamente que a ti no te cambiaría por nada pero ¿Sabes algo? Es mejor irnos, en el departamento podemos hacer lo que quieras Inuyasha.**_

_**-Esa voz me agrada.**_

Nos vestimos y salimos de aquel lugar, miré hacia atrás, ese salón que había sido testigo de nuestra lujuria y pasión desenfrenada. ¿A dónde habíamos llegado con esto¿Acaso era normal¿Nos habíamos convertido en unos enfermos? Probablemente si… esta situación se estaba tornando viciosa y un poco incómoda para mí al darme cuenta que estábamos sobrepasándonos con nuestros deseos. Las pláticas, la convivencia, los ensayos de música… todo, todo lo que antes nos divertía había pasado a un segundo plano para ser sustituido por el deseo carnal. No es que me molestara estar en la intimidad con él, al contrario disfrutaba estar a su lado porque me sentía feliz, tenía que reconocer que para todo había un tiempo y que en el último mes habíamos perdido nuestra individualidad. Ya casi no convivíamos con los amigos y yo había descuidado por completo a mi hermana, a mi violín y un poco los estudios. Tenía que poner un alto cuanto antes o de lo contario esto se saldría de su cauce y tarde o temprano mi madre y el Colegio entero podría enterarse. Por esta ocasión nos habíamos salvado de no ser descubiertos, pero no siempre contaríamos con la misma suerte.

Esa noche antes de acostarme me dirigí a la recámara de mi hermana. Ella aún continuaba con sus deberes y en cuanto me vio esbozó una sonrisa. Lo primero que me esperaba de ella es algún tipo de reclamación por dejarla en el olvido. Me senté en el borde de su cama y esperé en silencio a que algo ocurriera, no entendía del por qué ahora me costaba trabajo entablar una conversación con Kikyou.

_**-¿Ocurre algo Kagome?**_

Preguntó ella sin dejar de apartar la vista de sus libros.

_**-Nada… todo bien… sólo quería platicar contigo hace mucho que no lo hacemos…**_

Respondí con timidez y remordimiento.

_**-Tienes razón, siento que ha sido una eternidad desde la última vez que conversamos.**_

Decía ella sin cambiar su tranquilo y suave tono de voz que no denotaba ni tristeza ni mucho menos enojo.

_**-Lo siento, de eso precisamente quería hablarte, siento que ya no soy la misma desde que bueno tú sabes… desde que estoy con Inuyasha.**_

_**-Es obvio que no eres la misma Kagome, tu vida ha tomado un rumbo distinto de nuevas experiencias y decisiones. Mamá y yo no siempre podremos estar a tu lado, necesitas conocer a más personas para poder crecer.**_

La actitud de mi hermana era muy ecuánime.

_**-Eso lo sé pero es que esta situación ha sido muy volátil, todo ha ocurrido tan rápido, el repentino noviazgo, mi entrega a él, los costosos regalos…**_

_**-¿Tienes miedo Kagome?**_

_**-Si, por momentos pareciera que esto es un espejismo o que vuelo muy alto y que en cualquier momento me cortarán las alas; mi caída sería demasiado dura.**_

_**-Kagome no puedes adivinar el futuro, quizá tengas razón en que tu noviazgo va muy rápido a veces pienso que el día de mañana llegarás con la noticia de que te casarás… pero como te dije la otra vez, no te arrepientas de lo que has vivido Kagome, disfrútalo. Por muy dura que sea tu caída tienes que levantarte, si Inuyasha el día de mañana se fuera para siempre ¿Qué harías¿Encerrarte en tu habitación¿Llorar por el resto de tu vida?**_

_**-No lo había pensado…**_

_**-Deberías Kagome, nada en esta vida es eterno.**_

_**-Tienes razón Kikyou…**_

Guardé silencio, ella continuaba escribiendo y copiando textos de sus libros hasta que en mi mente llegó un tema del cual no había tratado desde el día en que conocí por primera vez al abuelo Ishida.

_**-Y dime Kikyou… ¿Ese hombre te sigue molestando?**_

_**-¿A quién te refieres?**_

Preguntó ella cambiando su voz por completo, ahora se tornaba un tanto molesta.

_**-A ese sujeto llamado Náraku.**_

Kikyou dejó a un lado sus deberes y me miró fijamente.

_**-No me gusta hablar de eso Kagome.**_

_**-Lo siento.**_

Más silencio, era increíble que con mencionar el nombre de ese sujeto la atmosfera se tornara un tanto hostil. Incluso el frío y la gran incomodidad recorrían mi cuerpo.

_**-Ese hombre me pidió que fuera su novia el día de hoy…**_

Respondió ella con pesar y frialdad, incluso su rostro reflejaba asco. Permanecí callada, no me atrevía a pronunciar palabra alguna.

_**-Obvio que mi respuesta fue negativa… tan sólo le dije que no era más que un insecto al cual ansiaba aplastar, lo único que respondió es que a él nadie lo desprecia y que de alguna u otra forma lograría por cualquier método que yo lo aceptara.**_

_**-Eso es monstruoso Kikyou ¿No tienes miedo?**_

_**-No, mi único deseo es darle su merecido en el Torneo de Artes Marciales.**_

_**-Es muy peligroso jugar con ese tipo.**_

_**-Kagome ya te dije que no le tengo miedo…**_

_**-Eso lo sé, tú no le tienes miedo a nada, lo mismo pasa con Inuyasha y los demás, todos me preocupan, tengo el extraño presentimiento de que alguna tragedia ocurrirá dentro de poco.**_

_**-Kagome tranquila no ocurrirá nada.**_

_**-No puedo estar tranquila, recuerda que esas personas son muy peligrosas, ya vez lo que nos hicieron hace unos meses.**_

_**-Kagome… si sigues diciéndome eso entonces lograrás que mi paranoia se incremente ¿Crees que no lo sé? Vivo con ese terror todos los días, no quiero que algo malo te ocurra, he tratado de tranquilizarme, de ver las cosas con más calma y procurar no ser tan extremista, por esa razón te pido que deseches esos presentimientos infundados.**_

_**-No son infundados, son reales y lo sabes muy bien, siempre me regañas porque huyo de mis problemas y ahora mírate… estás haciendo lo mismo tratando de evadir una terrible realidad…**_

Inmediatamente salí de su habitación molesta, sin decir más, me costaba trabajo creer que Kikyou se tomara tan a la ligera esta situación, jamás la había visto actuar de una manera tan irresponsable y esto me aterraba ¿O es que quizás Kikyou tramaba algo contra Náraku? Una cuestión así era mucho más preocupante, mi hermana una vez lo había amenazado de muerte y ella no era de esas personas que sólo advertían, siempre cumplía lo que prometía y quitarle la vida a cualquiera de esos dos hermanos era una promesa.

No deseaba seguir pensando en calamidades, mi cabeza de por si ya se encontraba envuelta en un mar de confusiones como para anexarle otro problema más.

A la mañana siguiente desperté con un pesar y una opresión en el pecho, mis ánimos por levantarme de mi cama se encontraban por los suelos, deseaba no asistir a clases. Esa actitud era normal, había momentos en los que perdía por completo el interés por el mundo que me rodeaba y este era uno de esos días.

Al llegar al Colegio y entrar a mi aula donde ya se encontraba la mayoría de mis compañeros de clase noté que en mi asiento se encontraba una nota dirigida a mi persona.

"_Te espero en la piscina terminando tu ensayo de música, no faltes por favor, tienes que saber algo sobre Inuyasha…"_

Ese era el texto anónimo que se encontraba escrito, mi día no podía haber sido peor, ahora alguien se dedicaba a realizar bromitas sobre Inuyasha. Pero esta vez decidí actuar por propia cuenta, no comenté nada sobre el asunto ni siquiera con Inuyasha. La idea ocupó mi mente todo el día, no podía evitar dejar de dar vueltas al asunto, en mi ensayo de música apenas y presté un poco de atención. Tanto Inuyasha como mi hermana me miraban de una manera extraña. En cuestiones de mentiras era la peor en emplearlas y me era imposible fingir o pasar desapercibido que algo que de verdad me preocupaba. El ensayo terminó afortunadamente y segundos después bajábamos por las escaleras. Salimos del edificio principal y cuando estábamos a punto de salir…

_**-Adelántense por favor se me ha olvidado algo…**_

Comenté tratando de actuar lo más natural posible.

_**-¿Qué se te olvidó ahora?**_

Preguntó Kikyou extrañada.

_**-Unos libros, tengo que pedir prestados unos libros de la Biblioteca…**_

_**-Entonces vamos…**_

Comentó Inuyasha.

_**-No, no se preocupen enseguida los alcanzo, adelántense por favor…**_

_**-¿Qué ocurre Kagome? El día de hoy has actuado muy extraño…**_

Decía mi hermana con la ceja arqueada mirándome fijamente.

_**-No es nada Kikyou, descuida estoy bien sólo son los exámenes lo que me tienen preocupada… mis calificaciones pasadas no fueron muy buenas y esta vez quiero elevar mi promedio…**_

_**-¿No mientes Kagome?**_

Insistió mi hermana.

_**-Ya sabes que no se mentir… por favor adelántense, enseguida los alcanzaré.**_

Di media vuelta y entré al edificio, miré hacia atrás nadie me seguía, el pasillo se encontraba desierto así que fingí entrar a la Biblioteca por si algunos de los dos me seguía. Me interné en los estantes y salí por la puerta de emergencia a otros pasillos para llegar a la otra salida del edificio. Atravesé los campos deportivos y llegué a donde se encontraba la piscina techada. La puerta se encontraba entreabierta, dudé en entrar, volví a mirar hacia atrás pero me encontraba sola. Algo en mi interior me decía que no lo intentara, que retrocediera y regresara junto a Inuyasha y Kikyou, pero la curiosidad me invadía y terminó por vencerme, así que entre a ese lugar. De no ser por la luz de la tarde que atravesaba los ventanales aquello se encontraría en absoluta oscuridad, no había nadie. Caminé buscando al emisor de aquel mensaje. Al parecer todo fue una broma de mal gusto ¿Pero con qué objeto¡Que más daba!, lo mejor era regresar y fingir que nada había ocurrido y que sólo fue una pérdida de tiempo. Miré la piscina, aquel terrible estanque repleto de agua oscura, tan tranquilo y siniestro. Sólo imaginarme la profundidad de sus aguas comenzó a temblarme el cuerpo, el agua parecía tan oscura a mis ojos perdiendo por completo ese tono azul que por algunos segundos me pareció mirar al momento de entrar. Retrocedí temerosa unos pasos pero al instante sentí que tropezaba con alguien. Asustada me aparte y le di la cara, cual fue mi asombro al verme rodeada por Náraku y su terrible hermana.

_**-Hola Kagome me da gusto que vinieras…**_

Saludó Náraku con ironía, con esa voz escalofriante que lograba que la piel se me congelara.

_**-¿Qué quieres¿Tú me citaste?**_

Pregunté en un tono que a mi parecer denotaba desafío, pero la realidad fue muy distinta ya que Náraku no se intimidó, sólo permaneció serio.

_**-En efecto, fui yo quien te cité…**_

Respondió él.

_**-¿Qué es eso que tienes que tratar sobre Inuyasha?**_

Volví a cuestionar con seriedad.

_**-¿De Inuyasha? No Kagome… eso sólo fue un pretexto, la verdad es que el inútil de tu novio no me interesa en lo absoluto, hace mucho que perdí el interés en su persona, lo que en realidad quiero tratar contigo es sobre tu hermana…**_

_**-¿Qué tiene que ver Kikyou?**_

_**-Mucho… como sabrás desde que llegó al Colegio me ha impactado en gran manera, ha ocupado mi mente noche y día y en lo único en que puedo pensar es en el momento de estrecharla en mis brazos…**_

_**-Eso es muy asqueroso de tu parte… mi hermana ya te dijo que jamás se fijaría en ti.**_

_**-Precisamente eso es lo que me gustaría saber y que mejor de tus labios puesto que eres su hermana, dime Kagome… ¿Kikyou está enamorada de alguien?**_

_**-No tengo por qué responderte.**_

_**-Sabía que no me lo dirías… y por lo que veo jamás lo harás, entonces no me queda más que hacer esto…**_

Con un movimiento rápido me tomó del cuello y me detuvo contra la pared. Sus ojos reflejaban poder, malicia y locura.

_**-¿Q… qué… pre…ten…des?**_

Se me dificultaba mucho hablar a causa de la presión de sus manos pero él no respondió, su semblante diabólico me aterraba.

_**-Kagura… dame las esposas…**_

Ordenó él y de inmediato su hermana que sonreía con la misma malignidad le extendió un par de esposas. Náraku las tomó y con habilidad sujeto con ellas mis manos y pies. Yo estaba horrorizada ¿Qué pretendía este sujeto de mí?

_**-Haz de saber Kagome que nadie le dice NO al poderoso Náraku, el mismo Inuyasha lo sabe perfectamente, el muy idiota se atrevió a negarse a mi oferta... como castigo tuve que dejar moribundo a su mejor amigo, ahora tu hermosa hermana me ha despreciado y su castigo será lastimar a la persona que más ama, no te preocupes no te mataré esto sólo será una advertencia… sólo quiero que le des mi mensaje…**_

_**-¡Yo no haré tal cosa, eres un monstruo, un vil demonio!**_

_**-Lo sé querida, lo sé… por eso es que yo tengo el poder, si sólo fuera un ser mortal como todos ustedes significaría que soy débil, así que adviértele a tu hermana que le daré una segunda oportunidad, si me vuelve a rechazar entonces lo pagará muy caro…**_

_**-¡Jamás le diré nada a Kikyou… primero muerta antes que verla en tus brazos!**_

_**-Te di la oportunidad Kagome… mi intención era únicamente dejarte encerrada en este lugar… pero si lo que prefieres es morir te daré ese honor y si por alguna extraña razón lograras sobrevivir… que lo dudo mucho… tendrás que permanecer callada, si de tu linda boca sale alguna palabra en contra mía mataré a tu hermana…**_

Náraku me amordazó antes de que yo pudiera protestar, me cargó en sus hombros como si fuera yo un vil bulto. Mi cuerpo temblaba, sabía lo que pretendía y yo no podía hacer nada, mis golpes y mis patadas no servían de nada. Cuando menos me di cuenta mi cuerpo caía con lentitud y en pocos segundos sentí como el agua me cubría por completo. Ni siquiera tuve tiempo de tomar aire, no podía moverme, me hundía más y más yo luchaba inútilmente, estaba asustada, aterrada, esto era peor que estar hundida en aquel río, todo era oscuro me imaginaba dentro de las fauces de un gran lobo siendo devorada lentamente, el aire me faltaba… el poco oxígeno que mantenía en mis pulmones se escapaba, ya no podía luchar con esta fuerza terrible, todo se ennegrecía… ya no supe nada más de mi existencia…

Una luz blanca encegueció mis ojos cundo traté de abrirlos, no se escuchaba ningún sonido. Posé mi mano sobre mis ojos a manera de protegerlos y así recobrar mi vista poco a poco. Cuando logré enfocar la mirada para mi gran sorpresa me encontraba en una habitación de lo que parecía ser un hospital… ¿Era un sueño¿Qué había pasado¿Dónde estaba?

Permanecí recostada en la cama sin hacer ni un solo movimiento tratando de analizar lo que me ocurría… sólo recordaba con temor el momento en que ese sujeto me había arrojado a la piscina, después de eso mis fallidos intentos por liberarme ¿Y luego¿Qué había pasado?

Traté de levantarme, pero el cuerpo me dolía un poco, mi espalda se encontraba entumida y mi boca estaba seca, tenía mucha sed. La puerta se abrió, una enfermera había entrado…

_**-Por fin has despertado.**_

Decía ella con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

_**-¿Qué hago aquí?**_

Pregunté mientras frotaba mis sienes, una pequeña punzada se hacía presente en un costado de mi cabeza.

_**-Tuviste un accidente en tu Colegio, casi te ahogas pero afortunadamente lograron salvarte…**_

Respondió ella mientras examinaba la bolsa del suero que se encontraba colgada.

_**-¿Quién me ayudó?**_

_**-No lo sé señorita… simplemente llegó inconsciente del Colegio, eso es todo lo que sé…**_

_**-¿Cuánto tiempo llevo dormida?**_

_**-Una semana...**_

No era extraño para mí ese tipo de respuestas, después de todo era algo muy normal. Cada vez que recibía una impresión muy violenta permanecía dormida por un periodo extenso y ya comenzaba a acostumbrarme a mis periodos de letargo que no causaban ya un mínimo de impresión.

_**-Avisaré al médico para que te revise, después podrás ver a tu familia, han estado muy preocupados por ti.**_

_**-Bien…**_

El tono de mi voz se encontraba lejos de la emoción, todo indicaba que había sobrevivido una vez más a un atentado de Náraku e inmediatamente recordé sus terribles palabras. Si yo hablaba Kikyou moriría… no podía permitir que la vida de mi hermana fuera arrebatada por mi culpa, tenía pavor al saber que Náraku cumplía lo que prometía y lo mejor que se me ocurrió fue quedarme callada y fingir cierta amnesia, después de todo terminarían por creerme ya que por lo general solía olvidar los hechos anteriormente ocurridos antes de mis colapsos.

En esta ocasión me sentía con la fuerza y el valor para mentir puesto que la vida de mi hermana se encontraba en peligro, nadie sabría la verdad, una verdad que me llevaría a la tumba, al fin y al cabo continuaba con vida…

Un médico se presentó en la habitación seguido por aquella misma enfermera, examinó mi cuerpo y mis reflejos. Al parecer todo estaba normal salvo el dolor inminente de cabeza. Una migraña intensa que provocaba cierto mareo y que incluso provocaba que mi apreciación por lo colores cambiara en algunos momentos.

_**-Bien señorita creo que todo está en orden por el momento, pero aún tenemos que mantenerla en observación; mientras tanto avisaré a sus familiares para que puedan visitarla cuando su cefalea disminuya, por ahora no es conveniente.**_

_**-Entiendo… la verdad… me gustaría que no les dijera nada por ahora, deseo descansar un poco, si veo a mi familia tanta emoción provocará que mi dolor se intensifique y no quiero preocuparlos.**_

_**-Como gustes… la verdad había pensado en lo mismo.**_

_**-Gracias Doctor…**_

_**-Por cierto… hay un muchacho que ha estado noche y día en este piso desde hace unos días ¿Es tu esposo? **_

_**-¿Mi esposo?**_

Pregunté un poco confundida, sabía perfectamente que el médico se refería a Inuyasha pero aquel título me incomodó un poco.

_**-Disculpa, fue una falta de respeto preguntarte algo tan personal pero ese chico se encuentra muy preocupado por ti no tienes idea como se las ha ingeniado para entrar a verte.**_

_**-Así es él, pierde muy fácil la cabeza.**_

_**-Yo lo llamaría amor, por ese sentimiento se hacen muchas locuras, bien es mejor que te deje descansar, esperaré un par de horas y regresaré para saber sobre tu estado.**_

_**-Está bien.**_

La puerta se cerró, mientras que yo me senté sobre la cama con las rosillas encogidas y hundiendo mi rostro en ellas ¿Qué habías hecho esta vez Inuyasha¿Qué otra locura habías cometido?

Independientemente de estos cuestionamientos necesitaba mucho en que pensar, idear un plan que fuera perfecto para cubrir la verdad, convencer a todos con mi mentira ¡Qué difícil era esta situación! Y más cuando se era demasiado torpe para engañar.

Perdí por completo la noción del tiempo cuando por fin logré armar mi propio rompecabezas, la llegada del médico a mi habitación me indicaba que al menos ya habían trascurrido más de dos horas y yo aún continuaba con mi cefalea.

_**-¿Cómo te sientes¿Descansaste?**_

Preguntó él sonriente.

_**-No mucho, la verdad estuve pensando en muchas cosas pero al menos el dolor ha disminuido un poco con la medicina que me dio.**_

_**-¿Deseas descansar más?**_

_**-No, la verdad quiero ver a mi madre y mi hermana.**_

_**-Como gustes, en unos minutos estarán contigo.**_

Suspiré hondo tratando de liberar toda mi tención para poder relajarme un poco; de esa manera podía adoptar un actitud creíble y lo más sincera posible, aunque todo se tratara de una terrible farsa.

_**-¡Kagome¡¡Estaba tan preocupada!!**_

Gritó histérica Kikyou mientras me estrujaba con fuerzas, por un momento sentí que el aire se me escapaba. Mamá sólo permanecía sonriente detrás de ella con lágrimas en los ojos.

_**-A mi también me da mucho gusto verlas.**_

Respondí emocionada cuando Kikyou se apartó de mí.

_**-¿Cómo te sientes Kagome¿Ya estás mejor?**_

Bueno ya sabes tengo los síntomas de siempre el dolor de cabeza, los mareos y un poco de nauseas.

_**-¿Ya probaste alimentos?**_

Cuestionó mi hermana.

_**-No, tengo un par de horas de haber despertado…**_

_**-Entonces pediré que te den algo de comer…**_

_**-Tranquila Kikyou no estamos en ningún hotel… los médicos sabrán cuando alimentarme, además tengo el suero y por el momento no tengo apetito.**_

_**-Eres imposible Kagome siempre tratando de fingir que todo está bien con tu cuerpo, pero no sabes lo feliz que me siento de que estés con bien.**_

_**-Hija estuvimos muy preocupadas por ti, nos diste un gran susto.**_

Comentó por fin mi madre con angustia mientras me acariciaba el rostro.

_**-Lo siento mamá pero la verdad no recuerdo nada de lo que pasó, lo ultimo fue que…**_

_**-Descuida hija después vendrán las explicaciones, además ya sabemos que es normal en ti olvidar los momentos previos a tus desmayos, así que por el momento nadie te interrogará sobre el asunto hasta que tú misma logres aclarar tus recuerdos y nos relates lo sucedido.**_

Interrumpió mi madre, su tono se mostraba serio como si fuera un tipo de advertencia.

_**-Gracias mamá trataré de recordar todo lo que pueda, por alguna extraña razón me siento muy inquieta y nerviosa, mis manos no dejan de temblar pero ¡Es que no recuerdo nada!**_

No podía creer que por primera vez en mi vida se me diera bien fingir de esta manera.

_**-Tranquila Kagome no debes forzarte, eso te hará daño.**_

Insistía Kikyou tomándome la mano en señal de apoyo.

_**-Ya lo sé Kikyou pero imagínate cómo me siento, esta impotencia de no saber que rayos pasó ese día, desde que desperté e intentado una y otra vez pero entre más lo hago más me aterro.**_

_**-Por favor Kagome deja de pensar en eso o de lo contrario nunca saldrás de este lugar si los médicos te ven tan alterada, además no te preocupes tu vida nunca volverá a estar en peligro porque yo estoy a tu lado.**_

Repentinamente mi hermana me abrazó cual madre a una hija y yo correspondí… ¿Cómo explicarle a Kikyou que era ella quien peligraba¿Cómo no poder gritar la verdad? Quizás mi silencio era la única manera en que podía protegerla.

_**-Lo siento, perdonen mi histeria, tienen razón debo tranquilizarme y despejar mi mente y díganme ¿Qué ha pasado en estos días?**_

Pregunté cambiando el tema.

_**-De todo Kagome… por el momento el Director del Colegio esta furioso con la familia por ocultar lo de tus enfermedades, no te imaginas la forma en que reprendió a mamá, afortunadamente tu incidente se guardó en secreto porque nadie ha comentado sobre el asunto y bueno… ya te imaginarás… tu novio estaba fuera de control cuando te vio inconsciente en brazos del profesor Nomura.**_

_**-¿Que?**_

_**-Si, después de que te fuiste a la Biblioteca Inuyasha y yo decidimos esperarte en la entrada del Colegio, pasaron quizás unos veinte minutos o más y tú no llegabas así que entramos a buscarte pero no te encontramos, duramos así unos diez minutos, desistimos de buscarte en ese lugar y salimos a los pasillos y entonces hubo un gran alboroto de profesores y el Director bajaba las escaleras corriendo. Pasó justo a mi lado, estaba enloquecido y después apareció de la nada el profesor de Artes Marciales contigo en brazos, estabas desmayada y con… con…**_

_**-¿Con qué Kikyou?**_

Pregunté con inocencia.

_**-Llevabas tanto en los tobillos como en las muñecas de las manos esposas, Inuyasha y yo corrimos hacia ti pero ese hombre nos impidió acercarnos y entró a la enfermería junto con el director y cerró la puerta bajo llave. Inuyasha y yo golpeábamos la entrada para que nos abrieran, queríamos saber que te había pasado. El director salió y nos pidió cordura y que en cualquier momento llegaría una ambulancia por ti, pero no nos permitió entrar, poco después llegó la ambulancia y te trasladó a este hospital…**_

_**-Que relato tan horrible Kikyou…**_

_**-Espera… aun hay más… Inuyasha robó el automóvil del Director…**_

_**-¡¿Qué hizo qué?!**_

Esta noticia no me la esperaba y me sobresalté en gran manera.

_**-Si… no sé cómo se las ingenió para conseguir las llaves pero cuando el Director se fue junto contigo en la ambulancia Inuyasha me gritó que lo siguiera, corrimos hasta el estacionamiento y entramos en ese auto. Yo no sabía de quién era y no me importó así que te seguimos. En verdad que manejaba como loco, en sentido contrario, no despertó las señales de tránsito y todo con tal de ir tras esa ambulancia. Entonces un oficial en motocicleta nos empezó a seguir y le indicaba a Inuyasha que se detuviera pero no prestó atención y poco después ya teníamos a dos patrullas siguiéndonos como si fuéramos fugitivos, llegamos al hospital y bajamos dejando el auto encendido y con las llaves puestas y entramos, apenas te estaban bajando de aquel vehículo, llevabas una máscara de oxígeno y continuabas inconsciente…**_

_**-¿Qué pasó después?**_

Cuestioné muy ansiosa por el relato.

_**-Bueno, nos detuvieron; estuvimos tras las rejas tres días por robo y desacato a la autoridad.**_

_**-¡Eso es imposible!**_

_**-Aunque no lo creas Kagome es verdad, si no hubiera sido por el abogado que contrataron los padres de Inuyasha posiblemente ya estaríamos en un reclusorio.**_

_**-¿Y tú que hiciste mamá?**_

_**-No supe que hacer hija, estaba tan preocupada por ti, mas bien por las dos, pero el Director del Colegio dijo hacerse cargo de Inuyasha y de tu hermana y me pidió que estuviera al tanto de ti.**_

_**-Es muy extraño que el Director esté tan involucrado en este asunto…**_

Comenté analizando la situación y preguntándome del por qué tanta atención sobre mi familia.

_**-Lo mismo pensamos, hay algo que ese Director y el profesor Nomura ocultan, diario se encontraba preguntando sobre tu salud y si habías despertado.**_

_**-Todo esto que me cuentan es terrible, me cuesta mucho trabajo creerlo…**_

_**-Espera aún no termino Kagome.**_

_**-¿Hay más?**_

Ya estaba fastidiada de tantas sorpresas no deseaba saber más sobre la historia que de por sí ya era terrible.

_**-Inuyasha al menos ha intentado una docena de veces entrar a verte, nunca lo había visto tan enloquecido, en una ocasión tuvieron que detenerlo entre cinco personas y decidieron sedarlo. Uno de los médicos incluso pensó en internarlo porque según él su desesperación se había convertido en demencia, pero sólo estuvo un día en cama y amarrado... nuestros amigos, mamá y yo nos turnamos para vigilarlo y que dejara de cometer estupideces o de lo contrario terminaría en un psiquiátrico.**_

_**-Pobre Inuyasha, debió ser muy duro para él…**_

_**-Bastante, le ha afectado demasiado, no ha dormido desde que salimos de la agencia policiaca, ha comido muy poco y por ende ha faltado toda la semana al Colegio.**_

_**-Quisiera verlo…**_

_**-Ya te habías tardado mucho en pedirlo, le diremos que entre… se pondrá muy feliz.**_

_**-Gracias por todo y cuídense mucho.**_

_**-Hasta luego hija vendremos mañana a verte…**_

_**-Hasta pronto…**_

Kikyou y mamá salieron sin ninguna premura. Algunos minutos después la puerta se abría y ante mi el semblante más desolador y deprimente que jamás viera en mi vida.

_**-Inuyasha…**_

Susurré con tristeza al verlo parado en aquella puerta mientras la cerraba.

_**-Kagome…**_

Respondió él con su mirada completamente perdida, me asustó verlo de esa manera y él de inmediato corrió para abrazarme.

_**-¡Por fin has despertado¡Te extrañé tanto¡Me has hecho tanta falta!**_

Exclamaba desesperado sin dejar de abrazarme. Su cuerpo estaba frío, su semblante era ojeroso y pálido lo notaba más delgado y desaliñado, sus ojos parecían hundirse en sus cuencas, con las pupilas opacas y dilatas.

_**-Inuyasha a mi también me da gusto verte…**_

_**-Pensé que moría si continuaba un minuto más separado de ti.**_

Decía sin dejar de abrazarme

_**-Tranquilo Inuyasha no ha pasado nada estoy aquí contigo.**_

_**-Perdóname… soy un exagerado.**_

_**-Mi hermana ya me contó lo ocurrido en estos días, Inuyasha no debiste perder la cabeza de esa manera.**_

_**-No me critiques por favor, tú no Kagome, todo el mundo lo ha hecho, me han juzgado y reprendido sin entender mis sentimientos y lo que menos que necesito es que tú también lo hagas.**_

Inuyasha parecía un niño pequeño en mi regazo, me abrazaba y se acurrucaba en mi pecho como si yo fuera su madre, como si buscara mi protección y una paz que al parecer no había podido encontrar hasta hace unos momentos. Yo acariciaba su pelo y rosaba con mis dedos su mejillas, él sólo cerró sus ojos, estaba muy cansado.

No tuve idea de cuánto tiempo permanecimos así hasta que él rompió el silencio.

_**-Perdóname si te he angustiado…**_

_**-No importa Inuyasha pero quiero pedirte un favor…**_

_**-Lo que quieras…**_

_**-Quiero que duermas y comas adecuadamente, no me agrada verte así ¡Sólo mírate! estás hecho un guiñapo y eso me entristece y preocupa, por favor si no lo quieres hacer por ti por lo menos hazlo por mi.**_

_**-¿Tan deprimente me veo?**_

_**-Mucho, no eres el Inuyasha que conozco.**_

_**-Es que nunca había estado enamorado como para perder la cordura… ¿Pero sabes? Estar en tus brazos y sentir tu calor me ha devuelto la energía, ahora siento que yo también he despertado de un largo sueño.**_

_**-Descansa amor, ya tendremos tiempo de sobra para platicar, yo también tengo muchas dudas…**_

_**-¿Has olvidado lo que sucedió?**_

_**-Si... ¿Pero cómo lo supiste?**_

_**-Tu madre me comentó que siempre es lo mismo, que nunca recuerdas nada.**_

_**-Así es, me siento muy mal por eso, no sabes cuanto deseo saber lo que pasó.**_

_**-¿De verdad no recuerdas nada?**_

Esta vez abrió sus ojos y me miró de una manera penetrante e inquietante, escudriñando en mi semblante y mirada la verdad. No supe de dónde obtuve fuerzas para soportar significante tensión y al fin me animé a continuar con mi teatro de lo más tranquila…

_**-Lo que deseo más que cualquier cosa es recordar ese incidente, por primera vez en mi vida ansío conocer ese pasado. Normalmente cuando esos malos recuerdos se apoderan de mi mente automáticamente trato de despojarme de ellos, pero esta vez Inuyasha… daría lo que fuera por descubrir la verdad.**_

Mi respuesta fue convincente e Inuyasha lo creyó al darme cuenta que su forma de mirar tan intuitiva cambiaba a la resignación.

_**-Yo me encargaré de vengar lo que te hicieron.**_

_**-No me gusta cuando hablas así, me das miedo Inuyasha.**_

_**-No puedo evitarlo, la brutalidad es parte de mi, yo no se arreglar las cosas de otra forma.**_

_**-Ya no quiero hablar más sobre el asunto, me duele demasiado la cabeza como para seguir con lo mismo.**_

Permanecimos abrazados un tiempo prolongado hasta que una enfermera irrumpió en la escena con un carrito pequeño de ruedas en donde llevaba comida sobre una charola.

_**-Es hora de su comida, el médico recomendó que se alimentara lo mejor posible para que saliera lo más pronto de aquí.**_

¿Quién en su sano juicio podía encontrar deliciosa aquella comida tan desabrida y cruda?

Mi grandioso menú consistía en un pequeño tazón de caldo con verduras, un agua sinsabor de lo que seguramente podría decirse que era melón y un filete de pescado sin rastros de algún condimento que mejorara su sabor.

La enfermera dejó la charola sobre la mesa plegable y después salió tras aquella puerta.

_**-Esto es horrible… creo que el suero me resulta un verdadero banquete comparado con esto.**_

Dije con repulsión ante aquellas cosas.

_**-Tienes que comer para recuperar fuerzas Kagome.**_

Comentó Inuyasha que continuaba sentado a mi lado observando mi desagradable comida.

_**-Recuperar fuerzas… ¡Yo me encuentro perfectamente bien! Es mas… podría salir hoy mismo del hospital… no entiendo por qué siempre demoran tanto en darme de alta.**_

_**-Porque te tienen que mantenerte en observación, no pueden correr el riesgo de que te debilites…**_

Fruncí mi boca en señal de desaprobación y dirigí el primer bocado a mi boca. Obvio que no sabía a nada…

_**-¿Ya comiste Inuyasha?**_

_**-No… pero en cuanto salga lo haré…**_

_**-¿Desde cuándo nos probado alimentos?**_

Pregunté con seriedad mirándolo con firmeza, pero él continuaba callado sin responder.

_**-Te hice una pregunta…**_

_**-Desde hace dos días…**_

Por un momento imaginé oír mal aquella respuesta y deseaba que sólo fuera una broma pero al mirar el físico de Inuyasha no había duda de que decía la verdad, por un momento pensé en reprenderlo por tanta irresponsabilidad pero recordé que momentos antes me había suplicado que no juzgara sus acciones.

_**-Ten… creo que esto te hará más bien a ti que a mi Inuyasha…**_

Le dije ofreciéndole mi comida de buena manera, tratando de que mi tono de voz no denotara ningún tipo de molestia.

_**-No Kagome, no puedo hacer eso, ya te dije que saliendo de aquí comeré, me asearé y me dormiré para regresar a ser el mismo de antes.**_

_**-De verdad Inuyasha, apenas y puedes mantenerte en pie, por favor come algo dentro de un par de horas me volverán atraer más comida, no creas que sólo me mantendrán a pan y agua, al menos recibo cinco alimentos al día lo único malo es que no son muy agradables…**_

Nos miramos fijamente como si de esa forma escudriñáramos nuestras mentes. Inuyasha dio un gran suspiro y extendió su mano derecha para tomar los palillos que llevaba en mi mano…

En un segundo la comida había desaparecido por completo, era lógico que Inuyasha se encontrara muerto de hambre. Tan solo verlo así tan débil y solitario me provocaban unas terribles ansias por llorar y tenía que contenerme para no angustiarlo. Me miró por algunos segundos y me abrazó, ya no pude resistir más y desaté un mar de lágrimas sobre sus hombros, abrazándolo con fuerza, como si la vida se me fuera en ello.

_**-No vuelvas hacer esto Inuyasha, por favor no por mi… me siento tan mal por todo lo que has hecho, de verdad que no vale la pena, sólo mírate en vez de ayudarme me preocupas más.**_

_**-Ya sé que soy un verdadero estúpido, no necesitas decírmelo, por fin lo comprendí en cuanto te viM; de nada sirvió mi demencia, fue sólo un lapso de idiotez; tú te encontrabas bien, nada malo de ocurría y yo… no supe esperar y mírate por mi culpa estás llorando…**_

_**-Prométeme que jamás en tu vida volverás a descuidarte de esta manera, júramelo.**_

_**-Te lo prometo Kagome, jamás volverá a ocurrir… mañana me verás como nuevo…**_

_**-No se trata de eso Inuyasha, tu salud me preocupa, te matas unos días de hambre y al siguiente finges que nada ha pasado.**_

_**-Calla por favor… calla…**_

Y comenzó a besarme tiernamente ¡Cuánto anhelaba sus besos y el sabor de su boca! Desde que lo vi en el umbral de la puerta era lo que más deseaba. Los besos de Inuyasha a diferencia de otras veces eran diferentes, esta vez fueron demasiado cálidos, tiernos y un tanto temerosos, como si en cada movimiento de sus labios me pidiera perdón, daba la impresión de que en su interior lloraba amargamente y era obvio que él jamás lloraría, a cambio de eso, yo decidí continuar derramando lágrimas en su lugar para compartir el mismo dolor y culpa.

Cuando nos separamos él se mostraba serio y más callado que siempre.

_**-Es mejor que descanses Kagome… mañana regresaré.**_

_**-Descansa por favor…**_

_**-Lo haré en cuanto llegue a casa.**_

Por último me besó en la frente con ternura y poco a poco se fue alejando de mí hasta desaparecer detrás de aquella puerta blanca. Por un momento sentí una terrible ansiedad de ir tras él y no separarme ni un minuto más de su persona, pero tuve que ahogar mi deseo para no empeorar más la muy deprimente situación.

Aquellos tres días que permanecí encerrada me parecieron eternos, estaba tan aburrida, sin nada que hacer; tenía que limitarme solamente a la compañía de mis amigos y familia, pero cuando se alejaban la quietud me albergaba y con ellos una terrible desesperación por querer salir de aquellas cuatro paredes.

Ahora que me encontraba en mi casa me sentía más oprimida que antes quizás por el miedo y el remordimiento de ver la desesperación de mi familia por descubrir quién me había agredido. Como buena cobarde que soy evadía el problema y salía huyendo omitiendo las miradas calculadoras de Inuyasha y Kikyou. Lo que restaba de aquella semana no quise regresar a clases, a cambio de eso permanecía enclaustrada en mi habitación, ni ánimos que quedaban para ver a Inuyasha o a los amigos, nada podía menguar este dolor y angustia, este miedo que carcomía mis entrañas despedazándome poco a poco el alma. Tan sólo de recordar el rostro de Náraku provocaba un temblor y calosfrío incontrolable en mi cuerpo. Inuyasha se sentía impotente por no poder ayudarme en lo que me aquejaba y siempre recibía evasiones de mi parte, al parecer comenzaba a sospechar que algo ocultaba porque sus preguntas cada vez eran más concretas y la presión que ejercía su mirada sobre mí provocaba por algunos segundos a que yo me decidiera a contar la verdad.

_**-¿Es que no me tienes confianza Kagome?**_

Preguntaba Inuyasha indignado.

_**-Sabes muy bien que si, pero es que las preguntas que me haces no puedo responderlas porque ni yo misma las sé.**_

Comenté con el corazón dolido al saber que mis mentiras cada vez traicionaban más la confianza que Inuyasha depositaba en mí.

_**-Kagome es que entiende, hay muchas cosas que no concuerdan y la verdad me estoy volviendo loco al no saber quién es el culpable.**_

_**-Ya deja de presionarme Inuyasha, tú sólo piensas en tu dolor y tu venganza ¿Y yo qué¿Qué pasa con mis sentimientos y emociones¿Acaso no cuentan? Soy un ser humano y no es mi culpa no poder recordar nada.**_

Inuyasha comenzaba a cansarme con sus malditas obsesiones, desde aquel día en su cabeza sólo existía la venganza y el odio. Cuando nos encontrábamos juntos era su único tema… buscar al culpable… darle su merecido… hacerlo sufrir… deshacerse de él…; ideas tan abominables que por un momento menguaba mi amor por él. Se había convertido en un ser egoísta, su mirada ya no reflejaba aquel brillo, se encontraba ahora perdida, aturdida, sin luz.

_**-Lo siento Kagome no puedo evitarlo, es parte de mi, sé perfectamente que el culpable de todo esto es Náraku a mi no me engañas y me duele mucho que no sea un candidato digno de tu confianza.**_

Dicho esto salió de mi habitación cerrando con brusquedad la puerta. Una discusión más en donde al parecer la única que tenía la culpa era yo, yo era el problema cuando realmente era lo contario. Inuyasha se había encerrado en un mundo de obstinación y terquedad impenetrable, ninguna de mis respuestas lograba convencerlo de lo contrario.

¿Por qué las personas creían que lo mejor para solucionar sus problemas era por medio del odio y el rencor¿Por qué la fuerza sobrepasaba la inteligencia? Ni Inuyasha, Kikyou y mis amigos se habían dado cuenta de que habían caído en el juego astuto de Náraku, un ser demasiado inteligente que con solo mover un dedo era capaz de colapsar el mundo.

Dos días más trascurrieron y no había visto a Inuyasha, ni una visita, una llamada o el sonar de su piano, era como si hubiera desaparecido porque tampoco se había presentado al Colegio, ni el propio Miroku sabía de su existencia. Inuyasha se había negado abrir la puerta a cualquier persona, las cortinas de su habitación permanecían corridas. Al anochecer su casa daba miedo al encontrarse totalmente oscura. Ahora comprendía cuando él me había advertido sobre esos momentos en los que necesitaba de su espacio y alejarse de todos los seres que apreciaba. Muchas veces estuve tentada a llamar por teléfono o tocar el timbre de su casa, pero me había prometido a mi misma y a él que no intervendría en su decisión y que sabría esperar el momento en que él regresara a mi lado.

_**-Kagome… ¿En verdad no te preocupa el estado de Inuyasha?**_

Preguntaba mi hermana cuando regresaba del Colegio.

_**-No tienes idea cuanto… ha pasado ya una semana desde que discutimos… siento que muero…**_

_**-Si yo estuviera en tu lugar olvidaría esa absurda promesa e iría a buscarlo…**_

Insistió Kikyou.

_**-No puedo, además él nunca me abriría la puerta así me mantuviera al pie de la misma todo el día…**_

_**-Kaede fue ayer a visitar al abuelo Ishida, dice que Inuyasha está encerrado en su recamara y que sólo abre la puerta para recibir sus alimentos, le ordenó que no respondiera el teléfono ni mucho menos abriera la puerta, esta muy preocupada por él…**_

Permanecí callada ¿Qué podía hacer?

_**-Kaede te dejó esto…**_

Kikyou extendió su mano ofreciéndome unas llaves.

_**-¿Qué es esto?**_

Pregunté confundida.

_**-Las llaves de su casa… eres la única que puede hacerlo entrar en razón.**_

Una esperanza había renacido y la oportunidad de hablar con él no iba a ser desperdiciada. Sin decir más me levanté de mi cama y salí de casa corriendo. Tardé un poco en encontrar la llave que abriera la puerta principal hasta que por fin lo logré y entré. Fue muy sencillo abrir la segunda puerta puesto que no se encontraba bajo llave. Ya estaba en el vestíbulo y ahora no sabía por dónde buscarlo…

_**-Está en su habitación…**_

Dijo repentinamente una voz, era Kaede que me sonreía…

Yo sólo asentí con mi cabeza y subí las escaleras, el corazón me brincaba con mayor fuerza a cada paso que daba. La puerta de su alcoba ahora me parecía una muralla impenetrable. Tuve que armarme de valor y afrontar las consecuencias de mis actos, abrí con lentitud la puerta y ahí estaba él, recostado en su desordenada cama mirando hacia la ventana. Permanecía de espaldas a mí, quizás se encontraba dormido, así que entré… y permanecí recargada en la puerta sin el valor de acercármele.

_**-Por lo visto Kaede me ha desobedecido, le ordené que no quería ver a nadie, a ti menos que a nadie Kagome…**_

Dijo repentinamente él en tono severo, no se había movido de su lugar en lo absoluto.

_**-¿Cómo supiste que era yo?**_

Pregunté asombrada.

_**-Tu aroma es inconfundible, desde antes que abrieras la puerta sabía que eras tú…**_

Respondió con tono seco.

_**-Inuyasha… me encontraba muy preocupada por ti, no has llamado ni salido de tu casa, estaba desesperada.**_

Pero él no respondió permaneció callado.

_**-Sé que te había prometido no intervenir cuando este momento de soledad llegara, pero ya ha pasado una semana y…**_

_**-Rompiste una promesa Kagome… de eso no hay duda, la ultima vez que nos vimos me reclamaste que te presionaba demasiado, ahora tu haces lo mismo… ¿Por qué no me das mi espacio?**_

Sus palabras denotaban rencor y despecho, era evidente que se encontraba ansioso por reclamarme.

_**-Inuyasha por favor entiende… esto es totalmente diferente no quieras comparar las situaciones.**_

_**-Yo no comparo nada…**_

Se levantó de su cama y caminó hacia mi, cuando estuvimos cara a cara me obstruyó el paso con sus brazos acorralándome; con esa mirada gélida y carente de sentimientos, la misma mirada de cuando lo conocí por vez primera.

_**-Es mejor que me vaya… creo que no tiene caso hablar.**_

_**-No irás a ningún lado hasta escucharme…**_

Ordenó él de manera tajante.

_**-Por favor Inuyasha esta situación se está yendo de las manos, siento que cada día te pierdo mas y más, te veo y me parecieras una sombra… un completo desconocido.**_

_**-Mírame bien Kagome porque esto es lo que soy… ¿Te doy miedo?**_

_**-Mucho.**_

_**-Entonces ya nada tenemos que hacer juntos, esta es sólo una pequeña faceta de lo que soy, si eres incapaz de tolerarla entonces no vale la pena que sigas a mi lado.**_

_**-¿Estás terminando nuestra relación¿Pero por qué?**_

_**-No volveré a repetirlo Kagome, tú no me tienes confianza y te doy miedo, así que lo demás ya no importa.**_

_**-¡Eres muy injusto! Eso es un vil chantaje de tu parte, eres demasiado egoísta Inuyasha.**_

_**-Llámalo como quieras ya nada me importa…**_

_**-¿Nada te importa¡Qué fácil es para ti salir huyendo y dejar atrás todo lo que hemos vivido¿Y yo dónde quedo¿Acaso piensas que soy de madera como para no sentir que me estás matando?**_

_**-A eso también se le llama chantaje…**_

Estaba tan furiosa y herida que Inuyasha recibió una fuerte bofetada de mi parte.

_**-¡Eres un idiota¡No te burles de mis sentimientos! Desde que estuve hospitaliza en ti sólo existía la sed de la sangre y venganza, te olvidaste de mi, de mis preocupaciones y sólo porque te aferras a unas ideas que no existen, porque me crees mentirosa, porque dices que no te tengo confianza ¿Sólo por eso? te he dado todo de mi, me entregué al amor que te profeso, por primera vez me sentía viva y con un propósito, por fin mi vacío había desaparecido… pero de un día para otro el joven se siente tan ofendido y desilusionado que prefiere dar la espalda y no darle importancia ¡Eres un maldito cobarde Inuyasha!**_

Mis lágrimas eran incontrolables y él permanecía inmutable, como si nada de lo que había dicho llegara a sus oídos.

_**-¿Ya has terminado? Porque ahora es mi turno…**_

_**-¿Tu turno¿Qué es lo pretendes¿Voltear la situación a tu conveniencia para que la villana del cuento sea yo? No Inuyasha no te daré ese gusto y si lo que quieres es terminar nuestra relación hazlo, pero ten en cuenta que yo si te amo y te amaré por siempre y nada de lo que he dicho es mentira, ni mis besos ni mis caricias fueron falsedad y estoy aquí diciéndotelo en tu cara, sin ninguna vergüenza y remordimiento, es una lastima darme cuenta que sólo jugaste conmigo y me hiciste caer en una hermosa ilusión…**_

Escapé de aquel cerco que me impedía moverme y traté de abrir la puerta pero Inuyasha me lo impedía, aún permanecía con las manos recargadas en ella.

_**-¡Déjame salir¡Suficiente daño has hecho¿Qué más quieres de mí?**_

Pero él no se movía, no respondía, su silencio eran puñaladas en mi corazón al darme cuenta que nunca formé parte de su vida, sus sentimientos malditos eran mucho más poderosos que yo.

_**-No irás a ninguna parte Kagome… tu lugar es aquí… a mi lado.**_

Rápidamente me tomó de la mano y me acercó a su cuerpo para besarme. Yo inmediatamente lo rechacé e hice lo imposible por separarme de sus besos tan agresivos golpeando con fuerza su pecho y hombros Fue inútil, él me estrechaba con fuerza entre sus brazos hasta que mi cuerpo terminó por traicionarme para ceder ante sus pasionales besos.

¡Sí! Lo besaba con locura, con desesperación, con mis manos recorría con ansiedad su cabellos, su rostro, su espalda, deseando todo de él, su cuerpo, su amor. Inuyasha exploraba con sus manos mi cadera, mis pechos; me besaba el cuello con lujuria, con esa pasión desenfrenada que lo caracterizaba. Mi pequeña blusa había volado por los aires así como mi sostén, yo simplemente sucumbí a sus caprichos. Inuyasha me levantó en brazos y me recostó en la cama, ahí se dedicó a adorar mi pecho, capturando en su boca aquellos pequeños botones que se agitaban desesperados por ser poseídos y devorados.

Que locura tan grande era sentir en mis venas el fluir de la pasión y del deseo. El sentir cómo mi cuerpo casi explotaba cuando me penetró, caer rendida al escuchar cuando pronunciaba mi nombre a cada embestida, como si su intención fuera grabar por siempre en mi piel aquel momento y perder casi la vida al momento de ver cómo culminaba él en un profundo clímax; sentir su cuerpo aferrado al mío con absoluta satisfacción observando con emoción aquella mirada ambarina llena de luz y vida, mi Inuyasha había regresado de las tinieblas y mi única reacción fue llorar de felicidad.

Él simplemente me abrazó sin separarse un segundo de mi interior, dejó que humedeciera sus hombros con esas gotas amargas llenas de dolor. Las palabras sobraban, nada de lo que dijera podía servir para disculparme o reclamar. Una vez más me había entregado sin duda al amor, qué importaba si esta era la última vez que disfrutaba de su presencia.

_**-¿Por qué Inuyasha¿Por qué tienes que herirme primero y después elevarme al cielo?**_

_**-Porque soy un idiota que no sabe pedir perdón…**_

_**-¿Qué te ocurre¿Por qué te alejaste tanto de mí?**_

_**-Por que tenía muchas cosas en qué pensar y otras tantas que aclarar…**_

Inuyasha no dejaba de besar mi rostro mientras que yo recorría con mis manos su espalda.

_**-Ahora cada vez te admiro más Kagome…**_

_**-No entiendo…**_

_**-No te importo sacrificar nuestra relación a cambio de proteger a un ser querido… ya no es necesario que me lo ocultes Kagome ya he armado el rompecabezas, Náraku fue quién te atacó y te amenazó con matar a alguien si hablabas…**_

_**-No Inuyasha... te equivocas yo…**_

_**-No trates de mentir… eso no va con tu personalidad¿Dime quién corre peligro¿Yo o tu familia?**_

_**-Por favor Inuyasha no insistas, no quiero involucrarte en este problema suficiente tengo con esta preocupación…**_

_**-¿Es Kikyou?**_

Permanecí en silencio y lo abracé con fuerza.

_**-Descuida… ya no cargaras tú sola con esta pena, ambos la cuidaremos, pase lo que pase no dejaremos que Náraku le ponga una mano encima… lo prometo.**_

_**-Inuyasha no cometas una locura por favor…**_

_**-No lo haré… eso también lo prometo.**_

_**-¿Esta fue otra de tus pruebas?**_

_**-Creo que inconscientemente lo hice, no pude evitarlo y me dejé llevar por el impulso.**_

_**-Habías prometido no volver a herirme.**_

_**-Tienes toda la razón en reclamarme, soy un patán contigo…**_

_**-Que más da, no se puede regresar el pasado.**_

Evité su mirada, ahora me encontraba muy molesta e indignada con él por caer en su juego a pesar del placer que me había brindado minutos antes ¿Qué era lo que ocurría conmigo¿Hasta dónde había caído mi dignidad? Más me enfurecía darme cuenta que había sucumbido ante los brazos de un hombre dejando a un lado los motivos que tenía para despreciarlo y abandonarlo por completo…

_**-¿Sigues molesta?**_

Preguntó él al percatarse de mi silencio.

_**-Mucho… pero es conmigo misma con quien estoy enojada.**_

_**-¿Nunca me perdonarás lo que hice?**_

_**-No lo sé… por un momento pensé que todo había terminado entre nosotros y por primera vez sentí odio hacia ti.**_

_**-Entiendo, no te culpo y tampoco voy a justificarme porque es algo que me gané… pero adoro esa parte oscura de ti, esa capacidad que tienes de amarme y odiarme al mismo tiempo…**_

_**-Por favor Inuyasha… no es para que te burles.**_

_**-Hablo en serio Kagome…**_

_**-Ya tengo que irme…**_

Comenté mientras trataba de liberarme del cuerpo de Inuyasha. No quería seguir escuchando más tonterías y continuar sintiendo ese asco hacia mi persona, pero él no se movía y continuaba posado sobre mi pequeño cuerpo.

_**-¿Tu madre te espera?**_

_**-No ella regresa en dos días…**_

_**-Entonces quédate otro poco más…**_

_**-Pero…**_

_**-Por favor…**_

Y así fue, permanecí recostada junto a Inuyasha el resto del día, no habíamos vuelto a hacer el amor, de hecho ambos permanecimos en silencio, alejados… cada quien en su mundo. Continuamente me preguntaba cuáles serían los planes de Inuyasha, pero descubrir tales enigmas era una misión imposible y aunque se lo preguntara él me ocultaría la verdad para no preocuparme. De por sí mi angustia se había acrecentado en gran manera, sabía que ahora que Inuyasha descubrió mi secreto los problemas empeorarían porque no tenía un dominio completo sobre su carácter, perdía con facilidad la cabeza y el raciocinio lo abandonaba por completo. Me di la media vuelta y lo abracé. Estaba de espaldas a mí, pero cuando sintió mis brazos sobre su piel me tomó de la mano, se dio la media vuelta y me abrazó hasta que el sueño nos venció…

_**-Kagome… despierta…**_

Dijo una voz. Abrí mis ojos y con sorpresa vi que mi hermana me miraba, enderecé mi cuerpo sobresaltada mirando hacia todos lados.

_**-¿Qué hago aquí¿Fue un sueño?**_

Pregunté asustada.

_**-No Kagome, tranquila… Inuyasha te trajo hace unas horas, estabas profundamente dormida.**_

_**-¡Pero yo no me di cuenta!**_

_**-Lo sé, relájate Kagome, Inuyasha te trajo porque recordó que tenías que tomarte tus medicamentos así que prefirió que descansaras aquí.**_

_**-¿Y dónde está él?**_

_**-Probablemente está en su casa…**_

_**-Detesto estar tomando tantos medicamentos…**_

_**-Ya lo sé, pero nada podemos hacer al respecto.**_

_**-Las cosas con Inuyasha van de mal en peor…**_

_**-¿Por qué lo dices?**_

_**-Por que desde que salí de ese hospital es otra persona, un desconocido, hoy que lo vi tuve mucho miedo, era como tener a mi mayor temor frente a mi, siento que lo pierdo día a día.**_

_**-Kagome eso es muy triste… ¿Y él lo sabe?**_

_**-No fue necesario decirlo, se dio cuenta… ambos sabemos que esta relación se tambalea…**_

_**-Bueno ya sabemos que no todo es perfección en esta vida, pero estoy segura que esto se solucionará.**_

_**-¿Por qué estás tan segura?**_

_**-Porque los dos se aman…**_

Después de eso mi hermana salió dejándome completamente sola, la verdad ya estaba fastidiada de tanto pensar, de nada valía romperme la cabeza porque nada funcionaba y por fin había decidido ya no darle importancia a las cosas y dejar que las situaciones se deslizaran a su ritmo.

Al día siguiente asistí al Colegio, pero Inuyasha de nuevo se ausentó, tanto Sango como Miroku me agobiaban con preguntas sobre él y les era imposible creer que yo siendo su novia no estuviera enterada sobre la vida de Inuyasha.

_**-¿Por qué no vamos todos a verlo?**_

Decía Sango tratando de infundir cierto ánimo, pero de inmediato la idea quedó descartada al saber que nos topábamos con una persona de carácter difícil.

_**-Es mejor dejarlo solo y que él nos busque cuando quiera…**_

Comenté con cierta tristeza y una gran opresión en el pecho.

_**-¿Estás segura Kagome?**_

Preguntó Miroku asombrado.

_**-Si… Inuyasha ha preferido alejarse de nosotros y es mejor respetar su decisión.**_

Todos guardaron silencio, ninguno de los presentes se atrevía hacer algún tipo de comentario quizás para evitar herirme o simplemente porque no había nada más de qué hablar.

Trascurrieron las clases con normalidad, esta ocasión me había propuesto prestar mi total atención a los estudios y olvidarme por completo de Inuyasha y también… de Náraku. De ese ser que con sólo recordar su asqueroso nombre provocaba que el cuerpo me temblara, tenía miedo de que algo le ocurriese a mi hermana por culpa de ese engendro del demonio, pero Kikyou no había comentado nada de él estos últimos días y eso no era algo que me aliviara del todo ya que con la última conversación que tuvimos mi hermana y yo, ella evitaría a toda costa hacer algún tipo de cometario o insinuación sobre Náraku.

Ese mismo día en la tarde regresando del Colegio Kikyou se encontraba entrenando en el gimnasio y yo me encontraba resolviendo algunos problemas de Algebra pero el haberme ausentado tantos días en el Colegio había traído como consecuencia que no entendiera la mayoría de ellos y tampoco podía pedirle ayuda a mi hermana porque solía molestarse cuando alguien la interrumpía en sus entrenamientos. Quizás si buscaba algún libro en su habitación me ayudaría a solucionar mi gran problema después de todo ella no se enfadaba si yo entraba a su recamara sin permiso. Así que no quise perder más el tiempo y decidí buscar ayuda. En verdad que Kikyou contaba con una biblioteca en su recamara y afortunadamente encontré algunos libros que podrían servirme. Los tomé y en ese instante había entrado una pequeña ráfaga de viento por el ventanal provocando que algunas hojas volaran y cayeran, no tuve más opción que recogerlas y acomodarlas en su lugar. Había muchas cosas escritas en ellas, problemas de física y química y algunos de matemáticas. Ya todo había quedado una vez más en su lugar salvo una pequeña bola de papel que al parecer mi hermana por error había tirado en el piso y no en su cesto de basura. Estaba completamente arrugado y estrujado; por curiosidad la abrí, había un escrito… un tipo de carta, pero estaba incompleta y no se entendía muy bien del todo, al parecer hacía referencia a un amor imposible por la manera en que estaba escrita supuse que se trataba de algún fragmento de algún libro pero…

"…_**no puedo evitar desmoronarme al saber que ella es la dueña de tu amor, un amor que desearía fuese para mí. Imploro cada noche a las estrellas porque alguna vez dirijas tú hermosa mirada a esta mujer que te ama… desearía ser dueña aunque sea por algunos segundos del dorado de tus ojos… Inuyasha…"**_

Leí una y otra vez aquel fragmento y simplemente no podía creerlo, el aire se me escaba del cuerpo, estaba agitada, perturbada totalmente, impresionada al descubrir esta verdad, jamás había pensado que Kikyou se encontraba enamorada de mi novio. Permanecí de rodillas en el piso sosteniendo aquel pedazo de papel entre mis manos temblorosas tratando de engañarme a mi misma que esto no era verdad…

_**-Vaya Kagome es raro verte en mi habitación ¿Necesitas algo?**_

Preguntó mi hermana de lo más tranquila sin prestar atención a lo que llevaba en mis manos.

_**-Hoy entrené bastante, espero estar lista para el próximo campeonato… será en Rumania… estoy ansiosa porque ese día llegue…**_

Comentaba Kikyou de lo más tranquila.

_**-Kikyou… ¿Por qué¿Qué significa esto?**_

Pregunté con lágrimas en los ojos.

_**-¿De qué hablas?**_

Pero su alegre rostro cambió totalmente al ver lo que llevaba en mis manos…

_**-Dame eso Kagome.**_

_**-¡No¡Quiero que me expliques que demonios escribiste!**_

Grité histérica levantándome del suelo estrujando más aquella abominable carta.

_**-¡No tienes ningún derecho de hurgar en mis documentos personales!**_

Explotó enloquecida avanzando hacia mí.

_**-¡Tengo todo el derecho!**_

_**-¡Dame esa hoja Kagome!**_

Y como un león enfurecido mi hermana se abalanzó sobre mí tratando de quitarme aquel papel, yo me resistí con todas mis fuerzas y me aferraba a no entregarle ese texto sin que antes me diera una explicación. Luchábamos con frenesí, era la primera vez que Kikyou y yo peleábamos de una manera tan violenta, ambas habíamos perdido la cordura cayendo en la demencia, por primera vez la veía como mi enemiga…

_**-¡Eres una maldita Kagome no tenías por qué leerlo!**_

_**-¡Aquí la única maldita eres tú por mentirosa e hipócrita Kikyou**_

_**-¡Eres una tonta¡Tú que sabes de mi vida!**_

La carta se rompió y ambas nos quedamos con un pedazo de ella.

_**-¡Ves lo que has hecho¡Eres una estúpida Kagome!**_

_**-¡Te odio Kikyou¡Todo este tiempo me has estado engañando!**_

_**-¡Cállate! Tú que sabes de sufrimiento… tú siempre has tenido todo, la atención desmesurada de la familia, mi amor, mis cuidados, no eres más que una chiquilla caprichosa y berrinchuda que no puede hacer nada sin mi y lo peor de todo es que maldigo la hora en que Inuyasha se fijó en ti… ¡¡Maldigo que seas mi hermana¡¡No sabes cuánto te odio Kagome!!**_

Una bofetada resonó en aquella habitación, estaba tan molesta con Kikyou que lo único que deseaba era despedazarla. Pero increíblemente Kikyou me regresó el golpe y con mucha mayor fuerza logrando que yo cayera al piso. Froté mi mejilla y un hilo de sangre se hizo presente en mi mano derecha, el golpe de Kikyou fue tan grande que me abrió el labio inferior.

Kikyou permaneció en shock, yo no supe que hacer y entonces sucedió un hecho insólito… los ojos de mi hermana se habían vuelto cristalinos y húmedos.

_**-Kagome…**_

Fue lo único que pronunció y después de eso corrió para abrazarme…

_**-¡¡Perdóname, perdóname!!**_

El llanto de mi hermana era amargo y lleno de dolor, lloraba como nunca antes la había visto, ni siquiera cuando nuestro padre murió la había visto llorar de esa manera tan horrible.

_**-¡No es cierto Kagome, nada de lo que te dije es cierto, tú eres lo que más quiero en este mundo… jamás podría odiarte, por favor perdóname!**_

Kikyou no dejaba de estrecharme entre sus brazos pidiéndome que la perdonara; simplemente yo no hice nada, ni siquiera tuve el reparo por corresponder su abrazo, estaba tan perturbada que deseaba que fuera una más de mis pesadillas.

_**-Suéltame… no quiero que me toques…**_

Pronuncié con sequedad, con una extraña frialdad, con mi mirada totalmente perdida. Mi hermana se apartó de mí, en su rostro figuraba un absoluto dolor y más lágrimas y horribles llantos se desataban en su ser.

_**-¡No Kagome no me desprecies por favor te lo ruego¡Soy una tonta me deje llevar por el coraje!**_

No quise responder, ya ni siquiera sabía que clase de sentimiento me albergaba en este preciso momento, no era odio ni mucho menos compasión, simplemente no era nada…

_**-¡Di algo Kagome¡Lo que sea, no me importa pero di algo!**_

_**-¿Por qué Inuyasha¿Por qué de todos los hombres del mundo precisamente te tenías que enamorar de él?**_

_**-Ni yo misma lo sé... simplemente pasó… y es un sentimiento que me atormenta día a día porque sé que él nunca será para mí…**_

_**-No te creo… en tus letras hay mucho dolor y también un gran amor…**_

_**-¡Y que importa lo que diga ese maldito papel, simplemente fue escrito en un momento de desesperación…!**_

_**-¡Ya deja de fingir y enfréntame como mujer!**_

Grité encolerizada, Kikyou se enjugó sus lagrimas respiro hondo y me miró fijamente, decidida a darme la cara, con ese semblante que adoptaba cuando se encuentra frente a un rival.

_**-¿Quieres que te enfrente como mujer? Está bien… si, lo amo, lo amo con todas mis fuerzas y no hay día en que no desee estar en sus brazos… ¿Satisfecha?**_

_**-¿Qué pretendes¿Interponerte en nuestra relación?**_

_**-Se ve que no has entendido Kagome, eres demasiado ingenua y poco astuta, si yo hubiese querido interponerme entre ustedes hace meses que lo hubiera logrado, pero no quise… ¿Sabes por qué? Por que él no me escogió a mí, porque su amor nunca será mío y principalmente porque estaba tú felicidad de por medio. He pagado muy caro el pecado de amarlo en silencio traicionando lo más valioso que tengo… tú; Kagome eres mi mayor tesoro y a pesar de mi sufrimiento mi única recompensa ha sido tu felicidad, por eso he desistido a mis sentimientos y a la arrebatadora idea de luchar por él… porque Inuyasha te ha hecho la mujer mas feliz del mundo, porque nunca había visto en tu rostro tanta paz y tranquilidad, una tranquilidad que jamás podré brindarte yo aunque lo deseara y si quieres o no creerme ya no importa…**_

_**-No tienes porque tener ninguna compasión de mi hermanita… puedes luchar por él, desde hoy seremos rivales…**_

_**-Vaya que los celos y la ira te ciegan completamente, no quieres entender razones Kagome y para serte sincera no participaré en tu juego. Inuyasha jamás sabrá lo que siento por él, es un secreto que me llevaré a la tumba y primero preferiría estar dos metros bajo tierra antes de empañar tu relación, no tienes nada de qué preocuparte, yo nunca te he considerado una rival, tú eres y siempre serás mi querida hermana…**_

_**-Mi relación con Inuyasha se ha vuelto muy débil podrías aprovechar esta oportunidad Kikyou…**_

_**-No me interesan tus migajas Kagome… eres demasiado bruta y exageras las cosas…**_

_**-No exagero nada es la verdad, además puede que él y tú se lleven mejor, yo sólo tengo que hacerme a un lado…**_

_**-Te desconozco Kagome… no cabe duda que en esta ocasión te has vuelto una completa cobarde y no me uses a mí como pretexto para terminar con tu novio porque no participaré en tu juego.**_

_**-Tienes razón, soy una cobarde y siempre lo he sido, es por esa razón que ya no tiene caso esta conversación Kikyou, desde ahora tienes mi autorización para conquistarlo, quizás contigo sea más sincero y sepa pedirte perdón en lugar de lastimarte…**_

_**-Es una pena que no puedas aceptarlo completamente y no tienes idea la tristeza que me da ver como desechas a un abismo la felicidad que él te brinda, puedes hacer lo que quieras Kagome, puedes abandonarlo cuando te plazca pero te vuelvo a repetir que yo no recogeré tus migajas…**_

_**-Estoy segura que en el fondo estarías encantada por recoger esos pequeños pedazos…**_

_**-Piensa de mi lo que quieras, con el tiempo te darás cuenta que todo lo que estás pensando y haciendo es lo equivocado, sólo espero que no sea tarde para el pobre de Inuyasha…**_

Salí de su habitación, no deseaba seguir en la casa y sin previo aviso me dirigí hacia la calle sin ningún rumbo fijo. Caminé no sé por cuántas avenidas, calles y callejones, más de dos veces transité por la misma acera, mi mente estaba bloqueada y completamente perdida. Comenzaba a briznar, la gente aceleraba su paso para resguardarse de la lluvia mientras que yo permanecía inmune al agua que caía sobre mi cabeza y hombros. Ese líquido frío que resbalaba por mis mejillas y comenzaba a confundirse con mis repentinas lágrimas provocadas por la tristeza y la furia. La lluvia se acrecentaba y no me importaba en lo absoluto, había decidido sentarme en el suelo recargando mi espalda en el borde de una pequeña fuente. Soporté el horrible estruendo de los rayos y a la gran cantidad de agua que se dispersaba por todos lados. Por un momento deseaba ser como esa fuente… ser de piedra para no sentir nada, para olvidarme de lo que eran los sentimientos y las emociones.

Horas después la lluvia había cesado, la noche caía y el cielo permanecía nublado, enormes charcos figuraban en lo ancho y largo de aquella calle desconocida; la gente ahora transitaba con total tranquilidad mientras cubrían sus cuerpos con amplias gabardinas y chaquetas; algunos llevaban en sus manos sombrillas húmedas con vestigios de aquella triste lluvia, nadie se había percatado de mi presencia, había permanecido escondida en mi refugio con el uniforme puesto y un cuerpo húmedo, agotado y fracasado.

Emprendí el regreso a casa, quizás tarde sólo minutos u horas ¡Qué mas daba…! al fin y al cabo no deseaba llegar y encontrarme de nuevo con mi hermana. Para cuando toqué el timbre fui recibida por esa persona no deseada…

_**-¿Dónde has estado Kagome¡Son más de las once de la noche!**_

Preguntaba molesta Kikyou.

_**-No te importa…**_

Y con paso decidido entré a mi casa y antes de llegar a las escaleras que me conducirían a mi fría habitación me encontré con otra figura nada agradable. Inuyasha se encontraba parado frente a mí, con un semblante indescifrable. Ni siquiera tuve el reparo de saludarlo, simplemente continué mi camino y él me detuvo del brazo.

_**-¡Kagome estábamos preocupados por ti, mírate estás empapada... te puedes enfermar!**_

Reclamaba él, acto que me enfureció más todavía.

_**-¿Enfermar? He vivido muchos años luchando contra enfermedades, un simple refriado no significa nada…**_

Respondí con brusquedad apartándolo de mi camino.

_**-¿Kagome qué te ocurre¿Por qué me respondes de esa forma?**_

Insistía él reteniéndome el brazo con fuerza.

_**-Suéltame Inuyasha… no quiero hablar con nadie quiero estar sola…**_

_**-No me pidas eso Kagome… de verdad que estaba muy angustiado por ti y…**_

_**-¡Vaya que estabas preocupado por mi! Que fácil fue para ti esperarme aquí cómodamente en tan agradable compañía mientras yo me encontraba afuera bajo la lluvia y el frío…**_

Grite furiosa, llena de celos de tan sólo imaginarme como él y mi hermana podrían haber conversado o el pensar que pudo haber sucedido algo más en mi ausencia.

_**-¡Kagome no sigas por favor!**_

Imploró mi hermana pero, el tan sólo ver su rostro acrecentó mi furia.

_**-Tuviste una oportunidad excelente Kikyou… espero que no la desaprovecharas.**_

_**-¿De qué hablan?**_

_**-No es nada Inuyasha… por favor déjanos solas…**_

Intervino Kikyou que se empecinaba en silenciar mis palabras.

_**-¡Por mi no hay problema sigan platicando… sirve de que se relacionan más!**_

Contesté de manera irónica.

_**-Kagome no sigas por favor…**_

_**-¿Qué no siga¡Pero si eres tú la que deseaba con todas su fuerzas estar junto a Inuyasha!**_

_**-¡Cállate!**_

Gritó ella.

_**-¡Explíquense por favor que no entiendo nada!**_

Insistía Inuyasha que continuaba consternado por la pelea.

_**-Es fácil Inuyasha, hoy descubrí que mi hermana lleva meses enamorada de ti, es por esa razón que estamos peleadas…**_

Mi hermana se llevó sus manos a la boca para ahogar su grito e Inuyasha permaneció perplejo mirando detenidamente a Kikyou, logrando con ello que los celos renacieran…

_**-No veo por qué te asombras Inuyasha si tú también llegaste a sentir algo por ella… así que por mi no hay problema pueden hacer lo que quieran…**_

_**-Kagome te estás comportando de una manera muy ruin e injusta…**_

Reprochaba Inuyasha molesto, Kikyou sólo permanecía cabizbaja y callada.

_**-Eso es lo menos que ambos se merecen, los dos son unos mentirosos e hipócritas, no saben cuánto los odio…**_

Grité furiosa mientras corría hacia mi recámara cerrando con furia la puerta. Dejando que la oscuridad de ese lugar me absorbiera olvidando mis temores, sintiendo como un extraño ser se apoderaba de mi cuerpo y espíritu, deseando al mismo tiempo que Inuyasha derribara aquella puerta para disculparse, para pedirme perdón… pero no fue así a él no le importó seguirme y trascurrieron horas en absoluto silencio.

Ahora me encontraba sentada en mi balcón, apretujada en una esquina contra el pretil de piedra, con el cuerpo encogido y la ropa húmeda. Simplemente dejaba que el tiempo continuara a su propio ritmo. Nuevas gotas de lluvia comenzaban a inundar mi cuerpo, de nuevo llovía, al parecer mis lágrimas se habían secado por completo y en su lugar aquellas gotas inundaban la ciudad como signo de mi sufrimiento.

Que patético debía de ser mi semblante, con esa cara hundida en mis rodillas, con esos brazos que no tenían a nadie más a quién estrechar sino así mismos.

_**-Vaya que disfrutas con la autocompasión…**_

Dijo repentinamente una voz. Una voz que ya no deseaba escuchar, que no necesitaba… pero sin embargo ahí estaba para atormentarme…

_**-¿Ahora que quieres?**_

Respondí con rudeza alzando mi mirada. Ahí estaba su figura, erguido y desafiante como siempre, como cuando lo conocí, la lluvia no lo perturbaba ni siquiera cuando resbalaba por sus rostro.

_**-No busco nada en especial…**_

Decía Inuyasha mientras avanzaba y se sentaba a mi lado, no me abrazó ni siquiera me tocó, simplemente adoptó mi misma posición a un lado mío y con la vista perdida en el interior de mi recámara…

_**-¿Qué es lo que quieres Kagome¿Qué provecho pretendes sacar con este berrinche?**_

Preguntó él.

_**-Déjame en paz, no estoy de humor para tus sermones…**_

_**-No me importan tus palabras… yo sólo quiero permanecer a tu lado bajo esta hermosa lluvia… me agrada compartir estos momentos tristes contigo…**_

_**-No es necesario que te compadezcas de mi soledad…**_

_**-Mi dulce Kagome… ¿Te cuesta mucho comprender que si estoy aquí es sólo por ti?**_

Ahora me abrazaba, podía sentir su mirada sobre mí, perforando cada uno de mis poros, provocando lo que sólo él podía lograr… estremecerme.

_**-Ya deja de pensar en tonterías Kagome, si lo que querías escuchar es la palabra perdón… así será, te pido perdón por las lágrimas del pasado, te pido perdón por estas lágrimas que ocultas bajo esta lluvia, te pido perdón por amarte…**_

Decía él con suavidad rompiendo por completo aquella muralla que nos dividía.

_**-Inuyasha… ¿Qué hice? Me dejé llevar por la ira y los celos, arruiné todo…**_

_**-No lo has hecho, yo sigo a tu lado, no me importa si dices que me odias, sé que tu corazón dicta lo contrario…**_

Insistía él con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro.

_**-Me siento sola, vacía…**_

_**-Es normal… eres humano, pero es tu decisión seguir permaneciendo encogida o levantarte.**_

_**-Ya no puedo levantarme, no tengo fuerzas para nada…**_

_**-Entonces… yo te levantaré a como de lugar.**_

Me cargó en sus brazos y entramos a la habitación resguardándonos de la lluvia.

_**-Estás empapada…**_

Dijo con una leve risa.

_**-Tu igual…**_

Inuyasha me sentó en el borde de mi cama y después se dedicó a buscar en mi armario ropa seca.

_**-Toma es mejor que te cambies…**_

Me ofrecía un cómodo y reconfortante piyama amarillo de algodón, pero sólo lo tomé y lo coloqué a un lado mío.

_**-Por lo que veo tendré que cambiarte como si fueras una bebé.**_

Comentó sonriente mientras me despojaba de mi húmeda ropa.

_**-Tú también estás muy empapado.**_

_**-No importa… vamos tienes que cambiarte… hay una persona que te espera abajo… me dijo que necesita de ti…**_

¿Con qué cara podía enfrentar ahora a mi hermana¿Cómo disculparme después de la estupidez que cometí?

_**-Descuida Kagome si hay alguien en este mundo incapaz de juzgarte es precisamente Kikyou…**_

Dijo Inuyasha como si me adivinara el pensamiento y la forma en que el remordimiento me carcomía.

_**-Pero…**_

Dudaba de todo incluso de mi misma.

_**-Anda sólo tienes que pedir una disculpa Kagome…**_

_**-¡No es tan fácil Inuyasha¡Revelé su secreto¿Te das cuenta de eso?**_

_**-Y que importa si lo has revelado… eso no ha cambiado en nada, tú eres a quien quiero y ella es sólo una buena amiga… además no perdonaría que por mi culpa ustedes rompieran ese gran lazo de hermandad.**_

_**-Tú no tienes la culpa de nada Inuyasha.**_

_**-Aparecí en sus vidas y eso es más que suficiente.**_

Decía en tono frío e incluso pensativo.

_**-Bien… será mejor arreglar esto cuanto antes.**_

Ya estaba decidida por fin. Salí de mi habitación, caminando hasta las escaleras que ahora me parecían profundas e inmensas. En cada peldaño que descendía mil navajas eran incrustadas en mi pecho, la inmensa opresión y el temor que me embargaban eran agobiantes... mi respiración se tornaba muy inquieta; el ambiente era sofocante mas sin en cambio mis piernas se negaban a detenerse, al parecer aún quedaba un poco de valor en mi interior.

Todo estaba oscuro, el vestíbulo, el comedor, la cocina el despacho… todo era penumbra salvo la sala en donde una pequeña lámpara permanecía encendida y al lado de ella una mujer triste y melancólica que miraba detenidamente una fotografía familiar, una fotografía donde nos encontrábamos ella y yo de pequeñas.

_**-No es bueno que permanezcas mucho tiempo bajo la lluvia Kagome, podrías enfermarte…**_

Ya no podía contener más esta culpabilidad y el dolor que me carcomía las entrañas.

_**-¡Perdóname por favor!**_

Grité entre sollozos mientras me hincaba apoyando mis manos y rostro en sus rodillas, no me atrevía a mirarla a los ojos. Kikyou no se inmutó y sólo se dedicó a acariciarme el cabello.

_**-Llora, llora todo lo que puedas hermana, desecha todo ese dolor que te agobia…**_

Mis gritos eran ensordecedores ¿Qué era lo que me ocurría¿Por qué tanto dolor¿Por qué tanta angustia¿Qué significaban estos sentimientos tan confusos?

_**-Soy una estúpida, perdóname, sólo dije tonterías, traicioné tu confianza y le revelé a Inuyasha…**_

_**-Descuida no es nada, tarde o temprano esto pasaría pero ya deja de atormentarte con algo insignificante, deberías estar contenta de tener a tu lado a un hombre tan bueno y comprensivo.**_

Levanté mi mirada, el rostro maternal de mi hermana me había devuelto la paz, no estaba enojada ni mucho menos desilusionada, ella me sonreía, la misma sonrisa que siempre esbozaba desde que éramos niñas, la sonrisa que me reconfortaba después de que alguien me lastimaba…

_**-Ven Kagome… **_

Decía mi hermana con dulzura mientras yo me recostaba en el sofá y recargaba mi cabeza en sus piernas, ella no dejaba de acariciarme el cabello. Mi entorno comenzaba a mostrarse más claro y aquellas nubes de la desgracia comenzaban a dispersarse lentamente.

_**-¿Recuerdas cuando ese niño de cuarto te golpeó en la cabeza con barro húmedo?**_

_**-Si lo recuerdo… en esa ocasión te suspendieron toda una semana por haberle roto dos de sus dientes…**_

_**-Mamá estaba furiosa.**_

_**-Creo que sus hijas han sido un verdadero dolor de cabeza ¿Tú que piensas Kagome?**_

_**-Eso es cierto… aún así ella nos quiere del mismo modo en que papá.**_

_**-Juré ante su tumba que te protegería por sobre todas las cosas y que jamás te haría daño… rompí mi promesa.**_

_**-No Kikyou, aún estás aquí preocupándote por mi bienestar, no has roto tu promesa es sólo que yo exageré demasiado las cosas.**_

_**-Eso que importa yo ya lo estoy olvidando, hoy no ocurrió nada.**_

_**-Tienes razón no ocurrió nada y me alegra que seas mi hermana Kikyou.**_

_**-A mi también, y ya es mejor dormirnos en unas horas tendremos que ir al Colegio.**_

_**-¿Qué hora es? **_

_**-Son más de las tres de la madrugada.**_

_**-El tiempo vuela cuando uno se separa de la realidad.**_

Comenté mientras me acurrucaba en las rodillas de mi hermana para caer rendida del cansancio, un cansancio tanto físico como emocional. Deseaba por lo menos disfrutar las pocas horas que aún que quedaban de sueño. Ni siquiera me interesaba si Inuyasha seguía o no en la casa ya que él era otro asunto pendiente.

Me costó un poco de trabajo levantarme cuando mi hermana me despertó, ya era hora de prepararse para ir al Colegio y yo permanecía recostada en la sala con una manta.

_**-¿No quieres ir hoy al Colegio?**_

Preguntó mi hermana.

_**-No… la verdad no tengo ánimos me siento muy cansada todavía…**_

_**-Entonces descansa yo hablaré con tus profesores.**_

_**-¿Mentiras por mi?**_

_**-No tengo porqué decir mentiras, te encuentras muy agotada y no estás en condiciones de asistir al Colegio.**_

_**-A eso yo le llamaría pereza Kikyou.**_

_**-Pero la pereza puede disfrazarse de muchas maneras Kagome.**_

Dicho esto ascendió hacia el primer piso para enlistarse. Yo por el contrario sólo subí a mi habitación y volví a recostarme en la cama, con las cortinas de la ventana corridas que impedían cualquier paso de luz.

No me percate de cuando Kikyou salió de la casa al caer en un profundo sueño. Si alguien había entrado y salido de la misma tampoco me di cuenta, mi conciencia quedó totalmente perdida de la realidad hasta el momento en que mi espalda comenzaba a inquietarse con un ligero dolor y ardor por estar tantas horas acostada. Cuando entre abrí mis ojos miré el despertador de mi buró, ya eran más de las cuatro de la tarde. ¡Si que había dormido! Y realmente no contaba con el más mínimo propósito por levantarme de aquel lugar, pero no había otra opción así que salí de mi habitación y bajé para saludar a mi hermana al suponer que ya había llegado.

_**-Buenas tardes señorita ¿Se le ofrece algo?**_

Preguntó amablemente la muchacha del servicio.

_**-Buenas tardes… ¿Mi hermana ha llegado?**_

_**-No aún no.**_

_**-Ya es muy tarde…**_

Comenté con cierta preocupación ya que por lo general ella llegaba antes de las tres de la tarde. Aquel silencio fue roto por dos voces que discutían, la puerta se abrió con estrépito y entró mi hermana furiosa seguida por Inuyasha.

_**-¡Tú no eres nadie para decirme lo que tengo que hacer Inuyasha!**_

_**-¡Es que tú no tienes que hacer nada con ese tipo!**_

_**-¡Es mi problema yo sé defenderme¡No necesito de ti!**_

_**-¡Eres demasiado terca!**_

_**-¡T tú demasiado curioso no tienes el derecho a involucrarte en mi vida!**_

_**-¡Yo no hice nada malo, sólo te protegía!**_

_**-¡Me has humillado frente a Náraku y eso jamás te lo voy a perdonar¡Eres un inútil no quiero volver a ver tu maldita cara!**_

Ambos combatientes me ignoraron por completo y Kikyou sólo se limitó a subir hacia su habitación bufando de coraje no sin antes dar un portazo como muestra de su ira. Inuyasha permanecía quieto, lleno de enojo y con su mirada de fuego.

_**-¿Se puede saber qué rayos les pasa a ustedes dos?**_

Pregunté un tanto asombrada y a la vez molesta por la escenita.

_**-Náraku volvió a molestarla el día de hoy y yo intervine… por eso está furiosa.**_

Decía Inuyasha arrastrando las palabras, al parecer no encontraba la manera de descargar su furia.

_**-¿De nuevo Náraku?**_

Cuestioné con preocupación al imaginarme en el peligro inminente en el pudo haberse encontrado mi hermana.

_**-Si otra vez él, pero soy un estúpido por tratar de defenderla.**_

_**-Kikyou no tolera que alguien se inmiscuya en sus problemas.**_

_**-Ya me di cuenta de eso Kagome…**_

_**-Pero no pasó a mayores ese enfrentamiento… ¿Verdad?**_

_**-No… afortunadamente no pero ese tipo volvió a amenazarnos, dijo que muy pronto ella y yo conoceríamos el infierno…**_

_**-Inuyasha no debieron enfrentarlo, me aterro de sólo imaginar lo que ese hombre puede hacer…**_

_**-Ya no te preocupes por eso son sólo amenazas… además mi día no podía ser peor… primero lo de Sesshomaru y ahora esto…**_

_**-¿De quién hablas?**_

_**-¡Pues de quién más Kagome del idiota de mi hermano!**_

Gritó descontrolado y yo traté de guardar la calma.

_**-¿De tu hermano?**_

Inuyasha permaneció callado y evadió mi mirada.

_**-Es mejor que me vaya estoy muy alterado…**_

Respondió serio y cabizbajo.

_**-¡Tú no te vas hasta darme una explicación!**_

Grité furiosa, detestaba que este hombre siempre me ocultara las cosas para no "preocuparme".

_**-No hay ninguna explicación que dar no es algo que te incumba.**_

_**-¿Qué no me incumbe¡Pensé que éramos novios!**_

_**-¡Kagome deja de presionarme por favor ya estoy harto de esta situación!**_

El silencio reinó en el vestíbulo, ambos nos mirábamos fijamente, yo permanecía con los puños apretados, encajando mis uñas contra mi piel.

_**-Mira Kagome otro día hablaremos… no es el momento y yo…**_

_**-"Nunca es el momento para ti" y tienes mucha razón yo también ya estoy harta de esta situación y lo mejor será separarnos.**_

_**-¿Qué¿Estás loca?**_

_**-No Inuyasha digo la verdad, desde este momento tú yo dejamos de ser novios y también… amigos.**_

_**-Kagome por favor no seas tan drástica... sólo te pido tiempo…**_

_**-¡Ya te he dado el suficiente tiempo Inuyasha! Tú nunca quieres hablar sobre tu vida, aparentas siempre lo que no eres… ¡Ya estoy fastidiada!**_

_**-¡Yo no estoy de acuerdo!**_

_**-No me interesa ya tu opinión… ahora por favor vete de mi casa no quiero que vuelvas a poner un pie aquí, desde hoy no eres mas que un extraño…**_

_**-Kagome estás siendo muy injusta.**_

_**-Si hablamos de injusticias tú eres el primero en no entender lo que significa, vete de aquí por favor…**_

Inuyasha tensó más sus músculos y sus puños parecían reventar en cualquier momento, suspiró profundamente y después de eso dio media vuelta.

_**-Espero que no te arrepientas de esto Kagome porque ya no habrá remedio, tú y yo nos hemos separado para siempre…**_

_**-Que así sea Inuyasha…**_

La puerta se cerró y yo caí de rodillas al piso, el temblor de mis piernas ya no pudo soportar más mi actitud fingida. Por dentro sentía que el corazón se me calcinaba, acababa de arrojar de mi lado al hombre que más amaba en este mundo pero estaba claro que yo no podía seguir junto a un completo extraño. Me dolía en el alma separarme de él, la sola idea de que jamás volvería a sentir su calor, sus abrazos, sus besos y sobre todo su compañía me aquejaban profundamente; ahora los hermosos momentos que juntos habíamos vivido no eran mas que terribles estacas que se incrustaban en mi cuerpo de sólo recordarlos. Deseaba no seguir llorando pero simplemente se volvió una misión imposible, me era incomprensible que esta relación se terminara tan súbitamente, con un fin agresivo e hiriente lleno de palabras tristes. Ahora el remordimiento me invadía y por un segundo la necesidad de correr tras de él y pedirle perdón se hizo latente pero al recordar sus últimas palabras sabía perfectamente que todo había terminado en un profundo abismo.

¿Qué ocurrió el resto del día? No lo supe, ni siquiera cuando mamá llegó de su viaje tuve el reparo de darle la bienvenida, sólo permanecí encerrada en mi recamara una vez más. Posiblemente mamá pensó que me encontraba dormida durmiendo una siesta y no quiso perturbarme. No quería ser molestaba por nadie y poco me interesaba ahora si el viaje de mi madre fue un éxito o no.

Llegó el desastroso siguiente día, era hora de enfrentarme ante él, de verlo sólo como un alumno más, fingir que nunca existió relación alguna entre nosotros, comportarme como si él no existiera…

_**-Kagome… ¿Quieres que hablemos?**_

Preguntó mi hermana con suavidad camino al colegio, era obvio que estaba al tanto de la situación después de todo se encontraba en casa y mi discusión con Inuyasha había resonado hasta en el último rincón.

_**-No hay nada de que hablar, ya no se puede solucionar el pasado…**_

Respondí con tristeza y un terrible nudo en la garganta se empecinaba en aparecer.

_**-Vamos Kagome no te desanimes, este problema se puede arreglar tienes que considerar la posibilidad de una reconciliación.**_

_**-Aunque la considere sólo será una ilusión, el mismo Inuyasha me advirtió que ya no había marcha atrás una vez tomada la decisión.**_

_**-Inuyasha suele decir muchas tonterías y cuando está perturbado no piensa las cosas correctamente, tú lo conoces bien.**_

_**-Tienes razón en eso… quizás si hablo y aclaramos las cosas pueda haber una solución.**_

_**-No todo está perdido Kagome ¡Arriba esos ánimos!**_

Ya habíamos llegado a la entrada del Colegio y Sango ya se encontraba esperándonos en el mismo lugar de siempre, bajo un gran roble en el jardín principal.

_**-¡Hola Kagome… ¿Te encuentras bien?!**_

Pregunto ella desconcertada al ver mi rostro triste y demacrado.

_**-No mucho Sango… hay algo que tengo que contarte…**_

_**-Amiga me preocupas… si en algo puedo ayudarte ya sabes que cuentas conmigo.**_

Decía mientras me abrazaba fraternalmente.

_**-Lo sé Sango muchas gracias…**_

Respondí tratando de que las lágrimas son resbalaran por mi rostro. En ese momento Inuyasha había hecho acto de presencia. Caminaba en línea recta rumbo al edificio principal con la mirada fija en un solo punto y un andar lento. La esperanza de una reconciliación quedó descartada cuando él caminó de largo frente a nosotras, no saludó, me ignoró por completo, lo que indicaba que sus palabras sí fueron ciertas y que nuestra ruptura no se trataba de un juego o algún tipo de chantaje.

_**-¿Qué le ocurre? Ni siquiera nos saludó…**_

Decía Sango desconcertada y yo comencé a llorar, de inmediato Kikyou me abrazó con fuerza.

_**-¡Quiero irme de aquí¡No puedo enfrentarlo!**_

Exclamé ahogando mis sollozos en el pecho de mi hermana para que nadie me viera.

_**-No te acobardes Kagome, tienes que ser fuerte…**_

_**-¡No puedo¡No puedo tolerar su forma tan fría de tratarme!**_

_**-Kagome es mejor entrar a clases sirve de que te distraes un poco.**_

Intervino Sango que no tenía ni la más remota idea de lo que ocurría aunque muy probablemente se imaginaba que Inuyasha y yo teníamos un serio problema por la forma en que me ignoró.

_**-No creo tener cabeza para poder pensar en otra cosa Sango.**_

_**-La tienes que tener Kagome, no puedes dejarte abatir sólo porque la tormenta ladea un poco tu embarcación.**_

Enjugué mis lágrimas y juntas entramos al edificio tratando de conservar la calma. Mi amiga Sango continuaba muy confundida y pensativa pero se reservaba cualquier tipo de comentario. Al llegar al salón fui saludada por Kouga que de inmediato notó mi terrible semblante pero antes de que pudiera pronunciar una sola palabra Sango se había encargado de distraerlo y alejarlo de mí cuanto antes.

Con pesar me senté en mi lugar y saqué mis libros y cuadernos de la primera clase, pero sólo para aparentar que nada ocurría y ocultar el dolor que me aquejaba. El mirar a través de la ventana no dejaba de ser persistente e incluso muy prolongado. Había dedicado la primera clase a observar lo que el mundo me mostraba. Ese mundo continuo e interminable, la forma en que las personas se desenvolvían dentro de él como si la vida fuera simplemente eso… sólo un trascurrir. Ese vaivén que día a día acongoja y enriquecía a las pobres almas que se encuentran a su paso. Ahora el mundo pareciera tan pequeño e inservible a la vez… ¿De qué servía continuar con esta existencia? Ni siquiera contaba con el valor suficiente para desprenderme de este ser terrenal. Una campaña sonaba ¿Qué anunciaba? No lo sé… había perdido la noción del tiempo.

_**-Kagome el receso ya comenzó…**_

Dijo Sango acercándose a mí.

_**-En un momento te alcanzo Sango quiero estar sola por favor…**_

_**-Bien, cualquier cosa estaremos en el jardín principal.**_

Reiteró ella amablemente.

_**-Gracias…**_

En menos de un minuto el salón fue desalojado, sólo quedaba yo y de nuevo las lágrimas y el dolor. Necesitaba algo con qué desahogarme o mejor dicho alguien con quién hacerlo… pero esa persona ya no se encontraba a mi lado… entonces un papel y lápiz se convirtieron en unos buenos compañeros de soledad. Tomé mi carpeta de dibujos y comencé a esbozar lo que me venía a la cabeza. Para cuando el último trazo de mi lápiz fue dado el dibujo de un niña sonriente y feliz mirándose al espejo pareciera sólo una ilusión… porque el reflejo de si misma no era más que un ser triste y ennegrecido. Después le siguió un violín destruido y luego el piano de Inuyasha. Lucía majestuoso, aunque sólo se encontrara en tonalidades grises; por momentos sentía que mi cuerpo y alma se encontraban ese lugar e incluso pareciera que en ese instante se encontraba Inuyasha sentado frente a él tocando su hermosas melodías. Más lágrimas corrían por mi rostro, guardé de inmediato aquellas hojas sueltas en su carpeta; no quise dejarla en el salón por miedo a que alguien se atreviera a ver mis dibujos así que sequé mi cara con el puño de mi camisa y me dispuse a reunirme con Sango y mi hermana. Mi mente, mirada y andar estaban lejos de la realidad, enclaustrados en un mundo sin fin lleno de tinieblas, ni siquiera sabía por dónde me conducían mis pies, sólo pude sentir cuando había tropezado accidentalmente con alguien.

_**-Lo siento…**_

Musité mi disculpa sin mirar a ese ente puesto que mi carpeta había resbalado y con ello aquellos dibujos se dispersaban por todo el suelo. Recogí algunos de ellos y los guardé de inmediato en su lugar; aquella persona me ayudó a recoger los que aún quedaban.

_**-Gracias…**_

Comenté son sequedad sin prestar atención a ese sujeto pues me mantenía cabizbaja para que no notara que había llorado.

_**-Ten más cuidado…**_

Esa voz me impactó sobre manera, una voz que había implorado no escuchar, una voz que me atormentaba. Tan sólo volver a ver el rostro de Inuyasha había avivado más ese dolor que con tanto esmero trataba de oprimir, mis lágrimas se aferraban a salir pero yo las reprimía ya fuese por orgullo o estupidez; e incluso tuve que luchar contra una fuerza sobrenatural que me ordenaba que me arrojara a sus brazos para sentir una vez más la tibieza de su cuerpo. En su lugar permanecí parada, sin hablar, evitando a toda costa su mirada.

Su semblante era serio, frío… incluso arrogante mientras que yo me sentía cada vez más pequeña e indefensa aferrando mis manos y brazos a esa carpeta como si perdiera la vida en ello.

_**-No deberías andar sola… Higurashi.**_

¿Higurashi¿Ahora me llamaba de una forma tan impersonal¿Tan rápido me había olvidado?

_**-He estado sola mucho tiempo no tienes por qué preocuparte Kurosaki…**_

Respondí llena de rencor e indignación.

_**-Bien…**_

Y dicho esto ascendió por las escaleras dejándome completamente sola.

_**-¿Ya estás mejor?**_

Preguntó Sango cuando me reuní con ella y mi hermana en el jardín.

_**-Me… acabo de encontrar con él…**_

Comenté con tristeza y por el semblante ellas omitieron cualquier tipo de comentario.

_**-Kagome me tomé la libertad de explicarle a Sango la situación pensé que no te agradaría hablar sobre el tema.**_

_**-Gracias Kikyou… yo no hubiera tenido la fuerza para contar esa terrible historia.**_

_**-Amiga la verdad me es imposible creer que ustedes ya terminaron, es inconcebible que ese gran amor concluyera en la nada.**_

_**-Ya todo está perdido… perdí a Inuyasha para siempre.**_

Respondí sibilante, ya no deseaba saber si existía o no una posibilidad… mi derrota era inminente.

_**-Kagome por favor no te desanimes, verás que encontraremos alguna solución si es posible yo hablare con él y…**_

_**-No Sango… hacer eso empeoraría más las cosas, Inuyasha no es ese tipo de persona.**_

_**-Sólo dale tiempo Kagome, por el momento es precipitado que traten de solucionar sus diferencias quizás en unos días ambos se encuentren más relajados y despejados, así podrán platicar.**_

Decía mi hermana tratando de infundir cierta esperanza, una esperanza que ya no la consideraba en mis cálculos y por lo tanto me resultaba inverosímil.

_**-Es mejor que me vaya… ya no puedo con esto…**_

Respondí tajante mientras me levantaba de mi lugar sin desprenderme de mi carpeta que aún llevaba en brazos.

_**-¿A dónde vas Kagome?**_

Preguntó Kikyou preocupada.

_**-Descuida estaré en casa, quiero estar sola.**_

Di media vuelta y corrí hacia la salida. Corría y corría por las calles sin percatarme de mi rededor. Tan sólo seguí mi camino de regreso a casa como una simple rutina, una acción automatizada que me había traído con bien a mi hogar.

Al entrar en mi habitación lo único que se me ocurrió fue tomar mi violín, ese hermoso regalo que recibí del hombre que más amaba y que por estúpida perdí. Toqué llena de desesperación y angustia. No me detenía, la sensación era simplemente demoniaca, un demonio ansioso por devorar la sangre de su presa. Trataba de morir bajo aquellas cuerdas en dónde solamente podía encontrarme conmigo y de esa forma encontrar un poco de paz.

Ya había trascurrido una semana desde mi ruptura con Inuyasha, la situación en el Colegio fue demasiado intensa, por un lado la presión y el dolor de ver a Inuyasha todos los días; él continuaba ignorándome y viceversa. Miroku como muestra de amistad permanecía cerca de su amigo y de vez en cuando se acercaba a nosotras para platicar de temas totalmente ajenos a mi fallida relación, se empañaba haciéndonos reír o molestando a Sango con su coquetería y sabía perfectamente que su intención era por lo menos robarme una sonrisa entre tanta depresión. Por otro lado Kouga se mostraba mucho más amigable conmigo y prácticamente se había convertido en mi sombra, siempre trataba de alegrarme o distraerme, juntos estudiábamos los terribles problemas de algebra que a mí tanto se me complicaban, su compañía por lo menos me ayudaba a no pensar tanto en Inuyasha. También se encontraba el problema latente de Megumi, que no había perdido la oportunidad para mofarse de mi desgracia en público, humillándome con palabras e insultos hirientes frente a la clase.

En esa semana Inuyasha no había tocado su piano ni una sola vez y por el contrario yo me aferraba más tocando mi violín como muestra de desahogo y un aliciente que me ayudaba a superar un poco mi desdicha y quizás también quería demostrarle a Inuyasha entereza, aunque ésta sólo fuese fingida.

También se había acercado la fecha en que Kikyou debía de viajar a Rumania para concursar en el Campeonato Gimnástico y por consiguiente se ausentaría por espacio de quince días. Mi madre también tenía que viajar a Hong Kong en vista de que la exposición sobre el arte japonés comenzaba a realizar su gira por todo el mundo. Ambas se preocupaban por no dejarme sola debido a mi estado anímico pero yo las convencí de que estaría bien y que permanecería sólo en la escuela y en casa.

_**-Kagome no me tranquilizan tus palabras…**_

Insistía Kikyou que ya había decidido no asistir al campeonato.

_**-Por favor Kikyou ve a tu campeonato tienes que ganar el primer lugar, sea como sea tienes que ganarlo promételo o de lo contrario jamás te dirigiré la palabra…**_

_**-Eso es muy tramposo de tu parte pero no tengo más remedio que reconocer que por esta vez te daré ese gusto.**_

_**-Mucha suerte hermana cuídate mucho.**_

Decía yo mientras me despedía de ella un viernes en la mañana en el autobús que la llevaría hacia el aeropuerto. Sentí tristeza por su partida pero por un lado debía de sentirme contenta porque al menos ella se encontraba realizando su sueño igual que mamá que dos días antes había emprendido también su viaje. Ahora si que había quedado completamente sola… salvo la compañía de Sango, Miroku y Kouga.

Esa misma tarde habíamos quedado en reunirnos después de clases al fin y al cabo sería viernes y podíamos ir a ver una película juntos.

_**-¡Que emocionante sería que tu hermana ganara el primer lugar¿No crees Kagome?**_

Comentaba emocionada Sango.

_**-Si.**_

Respondí con tono aburrido y serio, en otra situación compartiría el mismo entusiasmo que mi amiga pero hoy mis ánimos estaban muy por debajo de lo normal.

_**-Vamos Kagome no te preocupes ellas regresarán muy pronto sólo son unos días.**_

Decía Sango al ver mi desinterés por su comentario, era más que obvio que extrañaba a mi familia en estos momentos.

_**-Es que nunca me había alejado de ellas tanto tiempo.**_

Insistí yo con cierto dolor.

_**-No te preocupes ya verás que hoy nos divertiremos en grande.**_

_**-Si tienes razón Sango es mejor que me anime un poco…**_

El receso había terminado y las clases continuaban. Horas después mis amigos y yo nos despedíamos.

_**-Pasaremos por ti a las cuatro.**_

Comentó Kouga emocionado.

_**-Si, hasta luego.**_

Cada quién se dirigió a su casa, la verdad es que yo me encontraba aburrida y con pocos ánimos de salir pero no podía desairar a mis amigos puesto que ellos se empeñaban en animarme.

Ya eran las 3:45 PM y mi móvil comenzó a vibrar, era un mensaje de texto, un mensaje de Inuyasha…

"_**Te espero en el departamento a las 5:00 PM necesito platicar contigo ya no puedo más con este dolor…"**_

No sabía si gritar de la emoción o llorar ¡Por fin Inuyasha había accedido a mis deseos y por fin solucionaríamos nuestras diferencias y quizás todo regresaría a la normalidad!

De inmediato me comuniqué con Sango y cancelamos nuestra cita. Como loca busqué la mejor ropa que podía tener, me arreglaba para gustarle a Inuyasha. Tardé casi una hora en alistarme, salí vestida con una falda larga de mezclilla bordada con pequeñas flores ocre y verde olivo en el costado derecho y una blusa de tirantes color amarillo pastel así como unas zapatillas del mismo tono. Me había maquillado y perfumado exclusivamente para que me viera hermosa y que él desistiera de la idea de arrepentirse en el último momento.

Tomé un taxi fuera de mi casa y en pocos minutos ya me encontraba frente al condominio. Pagué la tarifa y en cuanto di un par de pasos alguien me había colocado un pañuelo en la boca y me sostenía con fuerza de los brazos. Trataba de defenderme pero al sentir como aquel terrible olor penetraba por mis pulmones mi cuerpo se desvaneció poco a poco hasta que sólo quedó la oscuridad.

Cuando desperté me encontraba sobre una mullida cama atada de manos y piernas con una soga, para colmo me encontraba amordazada. Miré a mi rededor, me costaba un poco de trabajo distinguir el lugar en el que me encontraba pero el olor nauseabundo a cloaca era persistente, la habitación estaba alumbrada sólo por un foco ubicado en la parte central y que continuamente hacía falso contacto alumbrando de manera intermitente el lugar, al parecer no había nadie. En la pared de enfrente había una vieja y oxidada puerta de hierro, traté de levantarme pero no podía así que fue inevitable mi caída. El piso estaba terriblemente sucio, lleno de ratas, cucarachas, arañas y otras alimañas de las cuales no me interesaba saber su nombre al ser tan horrendas. El ambiente era horripilante y mis gritos eran ensordecidos por aquel pedazo de tela incrustado en mi boca. La puerta se abrió y varios sujetos entraron. Dos de ellos llevaban arrastrando un cuerpo… era Inuyasha que sangraba de la ceja y la boca.

_**-¡Kagome!**_

Gritó angustiado mientras trataba de librarse de sus captores. Yo también pronuncié su nombre que fue más un quejido que palabra.

_**-Vaya por fin despiertas Kagome…**_

Aquella voz provenía del mismo Náraku que me sonreía con malicia, se encontraba parado frente a mí con los brazos cruzados y su típico semblante vampírico.

_**-¡Déjala en paz!**_

Gritó Inuyasha nuevamente.

**-Recuéstenla en la cama.**

Ordenó el maldito a dos tipejos que se encontraba detrás de él y acto seguido me levantaron y colocaron sobre el pútrido colchón.

_**-¡Qué es lo que quieres de nosotros maldito!**_

_**-Ya te dije que sólo quiero divertirme un rato Inuyasha…**_

_**-Deja ir a Kagome ella no tienen nada que hacer aquí.**_

_**-Ella tiene mucho que hacer en este lugar, es parte de mi venganza… te advertí que pagarías muy caro haberte entrometido en mi dulce conversación con Kikyou el otro día y ella a su vez pagará por despreciarme una segunda vez…**_

Pronunció con rencor y rabia aquel hombre.

_**-De mi has lo que quieras pero deja en paz a Kagome.**_

_**-No Inuyasha, golpearte y matarte sería muy aburrido… quiero que sufras, quiero que Kikyou sufra y que mejor sufrimiento que ver el dolor de su querida Kagome… ah pero lo olvidaba ¡Ustedes ya no son novios! **_

_**-Eso no te importa Náraku no tengo por qué contarte mi vida personal.**_

_**-Siempre creyendo ser muy valiente en los peores momentos, por eso es que fracasas, porque nunca mantienes la cabeza fría y la mente despejada; por tus arrebatos ni siquiera te percataste cuando te quité esto en el gimnasio…**_

De las manos de Náraku colgaba el móvil de Inuyasha.

_**-Así es Inuyasha, yo fui quién robo esta porquería para poder mandarle un mensaje a tu amada diciendo que habías decidido reconciliarte con ella y por eso la cité en el departamento que ustedes tanto frecuentaban.**_

_**-¡Eres un desgraciado, un maldito…!**_

Exclamó Inuyasha lleno de rabia.

_**-Al parecer la vida de tu ex novia se ha vuelto muy tormentosa con su ruptura; todo mundo habla de ustedes, los señalan, se mofan de ella porque tú sólo te divertiste un rato… ¿Recuerdas a Megumi? Bien yo me encargué de comentarle que habías terminado con Kagome y por lo tanto la noticia se trasmitió en un espacio de pocas horas en todo el Colegio, que mejor forma de utilizar a la peor enemiga de Kagome para mis propósitos.**_

_**-¿Cómo es que lo supiste desgraciado?**_

Cuestionó Inuyasha colérico.

_**-Te olvidas que siempre mantengo vigilada a Kikyou, ese día estaba tan agobiada por la desgracia de su hermana que ni ella ni la inútil de Natzume se percataron que había escuchado cada palabra de su conversación, en ella me enteré de dos cosas muy importantes… una fue el final de tu noviazgo y la otra…**_

Náraku clavó una mirada asesina hacia Inuyasha y apretó sus puños con tal fuerza que las venas de las manos comenzaban a brotarle al punto de la explosión y entonces le propinó un fuerte golpe en el estómago a Inuyasha.

_**-No sabes cuánto te aborrezco infeliz… ¡Por tu culpa Kikyou es incapaz de amarme¡Por qué tenías que ser tú el dueño de su amor maldito engendro!**_

Inuyasha recibía un golpe tras otro en la cara por parte de Náraku y él aunque intentaba defenderse no lograba obtener ningún éxito al ser fuertemente sostenido de las extremidades por aquellos gorilas. Una vez saciada su furia, Náraku respiró hondo y conservó de nuevo su semblante serio.

_**-Esa es la principal razón por lo que los he traído aquí a los dos… para vengarme de ti Inuyasha, por interponerte en mi camino y robarme el amor de de mi vida, como castigo Kikyou recibirá una lección que jamás olvidará…**_

_**-No te tengo miedo Náraku tus amenazas me dan risa…**_

Comentó Inuyasha en son de burla.

_**-¿Risa? Entonces no creo que te importe si hago esto…**_

Acto seguido Náraku se acercó a mí y con fuerza desgarró mi blusa dejando a la vista mi sostén.

_**-¡Déjala no la toques!**_

Gritó Inuyasha horrorizado mientras que yo trataba de desatarme y huir de ese lugar pero Náraku apuntaba una pistola hacia Inuyasha que trataba de librarse de las garras de esos sujetos.

_**-Muchachos amárrenlo.**_

Un último golpe en el estomago, esposaron a Inuyasha en las muñecas y luego lo ataron a unas cadenas que colgaban del techo, de esa manera su cuerpo pendía en el aire.

_**-Así no me darás más problemas Inuyasha… a mi nadie me reta y mucho menos se mete en mi vida personal… en realidad no entiendo por qué te alteras si ustedes ya no se quieren.**_

_**-¡No te atrevas a tocarla!**_

_**-¿Qué harás si me atrevo?**_

Yo estaba aterrada y no dejaba de llorar e intentar gritar. Náraku ahora llevaba un cuchillo en la mano, me amenazaba.

_**-Tu hermana se cree muy valiente, no valora mi amor, ella a mi lado sería una reina tendría todo… poder, riquezas, campeonatos, joyas… ¡Pero no! la muy ingenua prefirió permanecer en la mediocridad y fijarse en esa basura de Inuyasha; eso no puedo tolerarlo así que tendré que encaminarla por el bien aunque sea por la fuerza para ver si de esa forma entiende que nadie más va amarla como yo.**_

Metió el cuchillo entre la mordaza y mi mejilla derecha, con fuerza tiro de él provocando que la tela cayera y que yo por fin pudiera hablar libremente.

_**-¡Eres un maldito¡Déjanos en paz!**_

Grite desesperada golpeándolo con mis brazos y alejarlo de mi cuerpo.

_**-No seas ridícula Kagome, además… ¿No te da vergüenza estar semidesnuda ante mí?**_

Inútilmente traté de ocultar mi pecho de las miradas fugaces de aquellos sujetos y del propio Náraku.

_**-¡Kagome huye de aquí!**_

Grito Inuyasha que trataba de librarse de sus ataduras.

_**-No querida, la diversión apenas comienza…**_

Recibí un beso abrasivo, tan cruel que me lastimaba, inútilmente traté de librarme de él.

_**-¡Náraku por lo que más quieras no le hagas daño por favor! **_

Imploraba Inuyasha.

_**-Es tan suculento ver como me imploras compasión Inuyasha… dame una razón suficiente para que no la toque…**_

_**-Ella está embarazada, espera a mi hijo, por favor no la lastimes…**_

¿Qué clase de disparate había dicho Inuyasha? Yo no estaba embarazada y la estridente risa de Náraku denotaba que no se había tragado esa mentira.

_**-Así que la mojigata de la hermana menor y tú ya se han revolcado, y yo que estaba tan ilusionado por ser el primero… al parecer esto no será tan difícil Kagome ya sabes de que se trata esto; no te preocupes por tu hijo, no le pasara nada y si algo le ocurre tendrás que agradecérmelo porque de esa manera ese bastardo jamás llegará al mundo…**_

_**-¡No Náraku, por lo que más quieras no me hagas nada, te lo suplico haré lo quieras pero déjanos ir…!**_

Suplicaba entre sollozos.

_**-Al parecer tú tienes mejor sensatez que el inútil de tu ex novio, bien Kagome mi única condición para dejarlos ir en paz es que convenzas a tu hermana de que sea mi esposa, no tienes idea cuánto ansío acostarme con ella.**_

_**-¡Eso jamás¡Nunca pondrás tus asquerosas manos en mi hermana!**_

_**-Que desilusión Kagome, entonces tendré que conformarme contigo, ustedes se parecen tanto que ahora siento que eres Kikyou.**_

Las manos de Náraku recorrían mis piernas, mientras que yo desesperada, trataba de liberarme de él. Inuyasha gritaba enloquecido al no poder ayudarme, luchando contra esas cadenas que lo alejaban de mí.

_**-¡No me toques¡Aléjate me das asco!**_

Gritaba con angustia y demencia al sentir como sus manos recorrían la parte interior de mis muslos, ya me había liberado de mis ataduras y yo me aferraba a escapar de ese terrible lugar.

_**-Estás preciosa y hueles delicioso, verás que muy pronto sentirás un enorme placer, puede que te guste estar más en mi cama que en la de Inuyasha.**_

_**-¡NO¡NO¡AYÚDAME INUYASHA¡QUE ALGUIEN ME AYUDE!**_

Gritaba enloquecida cuando aquel animal salvaje me desprendía de mi ropa hasta dejarme completamente desnuda. Lloraba, imploraba piedad, no quería que mi cuerpo fuera ultrajado de una manera tan vil; golpeaba a Náraku por todos lados, con mis brazos y piernas lo alejaba de mí…

_**-Kagome si insistes en moverte como un gusano tu querido Inuyasha sufrirá las consecuencias… por cada rebeldía tuya recibirá una puñalada en el cuerpo así que tú decides si quieres que siga con vida… si no, puedes revolcarte todo lo que quieras después de todo hoy serás mía.**_

Mire a Inuyasha, estaba aterrado y desesperado por liberarse.

_**-¡Yo no importo Kagome¡No te preocupes por mi defiéndete¡No dejes que te toque!**_

¿Qué podía hacer? Si continuaba mostrando renuencia matarían a Inuyasha… no, no podía permitir eso, tenía que soportar la presencia de este monstruo me gustara o no la vida de mi amado dependía de eso. Lentamente relajé mi cuerpo, mis golpes habían cesado e Inuyasha mostró un rostro lleno de terror.

_**-Perdóname por favor…**_

Fue lo último que pronunció mi boca, las palabras ya no salían más que mis incontrolables lágrimas. Náraku sonrió y de inmediato se desprendió de su ropa.

_**-Observa Inuyasha… observa mi venganza... observa como le doy a esta mujerzuela placer…**_

Cuando sentí el cuerpo desnudo de aquel tipo sobre el mío no pude evitar tratar de alejarme de él…

_**-¿Qué ocurre Kagome¿Has cambiado de idea¿Prefieres que ese inútil muera?**_

_**-Por favor… ya me has humillado, estoy aquí a tu merced suplicándote piedad, por favor no lo hagas ya estás cobrando tu venganza por amor de dios déjanos ir…**_

_**-Mi venganza apenas empieza Kagome… así que relájate.**_

Mis suplicas no sirvieron de nada, tan solo el sentir la asquerosa lengua de ese sujeto sobre mi cuerpo me hacía sentir mucho mas inmunda que él, deseaba que esto fuera un sueño imploraba que sólo fuera una pesadilla, miraba a mi desesperado Inuyasha intentando desatarse… algo gritaba pero yo ya no entendía, había cerrado mis ojos y dejado mi cuerpo a merced de ese sujeto, sintiendo como me besaba el cuello, como lastimaba mi pechos con esos besos agresivos, con esas manos violentas carentes de toda ternura, con el horrible sabor de su boca por todo mi cuerpo, Náraku me trataba como si sólo fuera yo un jugoso pedazo de carne siendo destazado por lobos. Daba asco sentir su horripilante erección sobre mis muslos, ese olor pútrido proveniente de su abominable sexo.

_**-¡NOOO! **_

Grite llena de dolor al sentir como ese tipo me penetraba de una manera violenta. Dolía como nunca, como si clavaran una filosa daga que destruía mi interior poco a poco.

_**-¡INUYASHA QUÍTAMELO¡AYÚDAME POR FAVOR¡ME DUELE¿POR QUÉ NO ME AYUDAS?**_

Imploraba estirando mis manos para alcanzarlo, Inuyasha se revolcaba en su propio lugar y también lloraba, por primera vez lo veía llorar, en ese momento entendí que él no podía hacer nada para salvarme…

Náraku gemía y pronunciaba las obscenidades más vulgares que jamás hubiera escuchado. Ya no me encontraba consiente de lo que mi boca decía, sólo gritaba desesperada rogando porque este terrible momento terminara, cada embestida me provocaba un intenso dolor tanto en el alma como en mi cuerpo. Era abominable ver cómo ese sujeto se deleitaba con mi ser, las nauseas terribles que me provocaba al darme cuenta que yo era la causante de ese enfermo placer. Su forma de amar era tan sucia, violenta, bestial… que prefería mil veces soportar este sacrificio a cambio de que mi hermana jamás atravesara por esta terrible situación.

_**-¡OH KIKYOU¡MI HERMOSA KIKYOU POR FIN ERES MÍA!**_

Gritó eufórico ese demonio mientras llegaba a su clímax. Náraku deliraba, me confundía con mi hermana. Yo sentía que la cabeza me estallaba del dolor hasta que por fin los movimientos de ese malnacido cesaron. Yo sólo podía limitarme a llorar, veía a Inuyasha con un semblante de absoluto shock, con la mirada perdida y el rostro sangrante.

_**-Jefe déjenos divertirnos a nosotros también…**_

Decían los cuatro sujetos restantes que me miraban con lujuria cual hienas hambrientas listas para devorar a su presa; me horroricé al imaginarme a esos sujetos abusando de mi cuerpo y quizás me escondí más en el cuerpo de Náraku a manera de protegerme.

_**-¡Imbéciles¡Salgan ahora mismo de aquí¡Nadie va a tocar a mi adorada Kikyou!**_

Los hombres salieron decepcionados y furiosos.

_**-¡Ya Náraku por favor… ya cumpliste tu propósito, déjame ir, has obtenido lo que querías!**_

_**-Aún no corazón quiero más de ti… no puedo creer que te tenga por fin Kikyou…**_

_**-¡YO NO SOY KIKYOU! **_

De nada servía gritar que me confundía con mi hermana, ese sujeto se encontraba bajo los efectos de la droga y ahora alucinaba.

_**-¡MALDITO NÁRAKU YA NO LA TOQUES, NO LA ENSUCIES CON TU INMUNDICIA!**_

Gritó Inuyasha, pero Náraku se había encapsulado en su propio mundo, ahora mi cuerpo no era más que objeto del deseo y la lujuria.

No supe cuántas veces ese monstruo me violó de las formas mas abominables e inimaginables, de lo que sí estaba segura es que me acaba de destruir por completo la vida y sobre todo el alma. Por primera vez deseaba que llegara un desmayo para así no recordar estos horribles momentos y por fin, el asqueroso cuerpo de ese hombre se apartó de mi cuando hubo satisfecho su ambición. Yo de inmediato me encogí como un ovillo para cubrir mi desnudez y protegerme. Permanecí recostada mientras veía como ese hombre se vestía.

_**-Si alguno de ustedes se atreve a denunciarme lo pagarán con muerte, pero no se sientan contentos de que será su vida… Inuyasha si abres la boca tus padres morirán… no creas que el incendio de hace unos meses en Italia fue simple coincidencia… los tengo vigilados y cualquier tontería tuya los mandará al instante dos metros bajo tierra y tú Kagome… no tienes pruebas de que fue una violación, fue por voluntad propia, no tienes marcas en la piel, ni golpes que me delaten… cualquiera pensaría que te entregaste a mi por puro placer en vista de tu rompimiento con Inuyasha… no creo que sea muy agradable para ti denunciarme y tener que atravesar por todos esos interrogatorios y exámenes por parte de la policía, sin olvidar el terrible escándalo que provocarías, así que si hablas tu familia también morirá; ya están advertidos los dos.**_

Náraku se acercó a mí y como autodefensa retrocedí, mi cuerpo no dejaba de temblar.

_**-Eres tan patética Kagome… aunque no puedo negar que eres muy buena en la cama, tus gritos y gemidos eran música en mis oídos, me has hecho pasar un excelente día… quizás en algún momento volvamos a repetir este encuentro; te prometo que la próxima vez seré mas gentil y amoroso y te brindaré un ambiente adecuado digno de una mujer tan pasional como tú; no quieras engañarte a ti misma diciendo que fue doloroso, lo disfrutaste… yo vi tu rostro lleno de placer, eso sin olvidar la forma tan excitante en que te revolcabas y te aferrabas a mi cuerpo pidiéndome más… Inuyasha ahora te comprendo, debiste disfrutar mucho a lado de esta zorrita... es una diosa… una perfecta amante.**_

Náraku reía con maldad, con una risa proveniente del mismo infierno retumbando una y otra vez en aquellas paredes ensordeciendo mis oídos, sus comentarios me habían perturbado definitivamente… ¿De verdad yo había demostrado pasión en lugar de sufrimiento¿Es por esa razón que Inuyasha se encontraba enloquecido? Repentinamente aquel tipo aventó una pequeña llave a mis piernas y después dio media vuelta.

_**-Con esa llave liberarás a ese bueno para nada que no supo defenderte… yo no hubiera querido hacerte pasar por este momento tan romántico... pero… las circunstancias me orillaron, si hay alguien a quien tienes que odiar es precisamente a ese cobarde y a tu querida hermana. **_

Dio unos pasos hacia la salida y se detuvo…

_**-¡Ah felicidades por el futuro bebé! Al menos deberías agradecerle a la vida que te dieran la dicha de ser madre Kagome… aunque lástima de padre…**_

Y desapareció detrás de aquella puerta. Inuyasha permanecía colgado, cabizbajo sin fuerza alguna, su cuerpo se mecía con lentitud hacía un lado y otro. Yo en cambio lloraba en silencio y permanecí encogida, envuelta en el frío y asqueada de mi misma. Cuando tuve la fuerza de levantarme un intenso dolor en mi vientre se hizo presente, caminé unos pasos y después caí de rodillas, tarde mucho en ponerme de pie; mis pasos eran muy torpes, las piernas me temblaban a medida que avanzaba desnuda hacia Inuyasha. Incrusté la llave en los candados para liberarlo y al instante su cuerpo se desplomó en el suelo, yo ni siquiera contaba con las fuerzas para ayudarlo y regresé de nuevo a esa asquerosa cama.

**Continuará...**

* * *

**Ok ok no me odien por ser tan mala pero es algo que no pude evitar...**

**Bien ya sé que me tardé mucho con la continuación pero apenas acabo de salir de vacaciones y ya tengo tiempo para poder seguirle. Muchas gracias por los reviews y por el apoyo que me han brindado y también por la lata que doy con estos capítulos tan extensos como bien dijo Mich Sama... pero la verdad no me importa jajaja. Ok se cuidan y ya estaremos viéndonos pronto en el siguiente capítulo que también estrá igual de... infortunado. Bye.**


End file.
